Días de Escuela
by Zetage Palabragris
Summary: Tras muchos años desde su despedida, Misty arriba a una escuela muy especial donde conocerá los desafíos de las cartas pokémon, la rivalidad y donde se reencontrará con su pasado. Ignora que bajo aquella máscara de cotideanidad, algo muy oscuro se desarrolla en las sombras / Nota: Fanfic antiguo e inconcluso, más información en el DISCLAIMER.
1. Disclaimer

**DÍAS DE ESCUELA****  
**DISCLAIMER

¡Hola a todos!

Es realmente extraño estar haciendo esto después de tanto, TANTO tiempo desde que dejé de escribir esta historia y de ver Pokémon, pero resulta que esta semana volví a encontrarme con una persona que buscaba este fanfiction que escribí cuando niño (y con ésta ya van media docena) por lo que decidí republicarlo en el estado en que lo dejé hace ya casi veinte años.

Como es una historia muy antigua, de un fandom que dejé de frecuentar cuando era adolescente y basado en una serie que no veo desde esos mismos años, esta historia se mantendrá inconclusa y solo la vuelvo a subir para los que puedan sentirse interesados en ella o para los que la leyeron en su momento y sientan ganas de volver a echarle un vistazo. Con respecto al texto, **no lo he modificado en absoluto** y continúa tal y como el día en que lo publiqué por primera vez, con las faltas de ortografía incluidas. Y les juro que hay muchas.

Por último, si se sienten interesados tienen mi bendición para hacer lo que deseen con esta historia, si es que les llama la atención hacer algo. Pueden copiarla (por favor, dejen link!), sacar ideas de aquí (aunque creo que el fandom de Pokémon ha cambiado muchísimo desde que yo participaba aquí) o ignorarla por completo. Prefiero regalárselas a que siga juntando polvo en algún rincón de mis antiguos discos duros.

Para los que me han pedido esta historia por correo o que la han buscado por internet, les doy mil gracias por el interés y de verdad lamento no haberla podido continuar. Quizás algún día cuente la historia de por qué di de baja ésta y otras historias que escribía en esa época, pero éste no es el lugar. Solo me queda agradecer que me hayan buscado para que les comparta esta historia y espero que les sirva de alguna forma.

Por mi parte, me despido y le dejo el texto.

¡Qué lo disfruten!

Atte.,

Ex DHB


	2. Viejas historias

**DÍAS DE ESCUELA  
**Pokémon Fan Fiction - Escrito por DHB 

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO  
**Viejas Historias

.: **PARTE 1: **La Separación de Vidas :.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- preguntó el niño de piel morena. Su semblante se mostraba triste, su cabello negro bailaba al son del viento. Sus ojos, oscuros y brillantes, se mantenían clavados en el césped que había a sus pies. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente no podía. Pensar que tan sólo hace un par de horas estaba ganando por primera vez en su vida un torneo de cartas y ahora todo su mundo se encontraba en una tragedia, la peor tragedia de toda su corta vida.  
-...sí...- respondió ella con tristeza. Su cabello rojizo se mostraba aún más brillante debido a la luz del atardecer. Las bellas nubes teñidas por el color del sol, el hermoso canto de los pájaros, el hermoso rumor del río frente a ella; en ese momento nada existía, tan sólo la voz entristecida de aquel niño de pie a su lado, y su propia voz agonizante.  
-...pero... ¡¿por qué?!- preguntó el muchacho sintiendo la desesperación más cruel atravesar todo su cuerpo. No podía aceptarlo, su amiga de la infancia se iba, su mejor amiga se iba, se marchaba de su lado. En su cólera presionaba con todas sus fuerzas la baraja de cartas que mantenía aferrada a su mano izquierda. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, apretándose para no soltar las lágrimas que deseaban escapar.  
-...es una decisión de mis padres...- dijo ella, con su voz a punto de quebrarse. Bajó la mirada hacia el césped también, una lágrima logró escabullirse por su mejilla -...nos mudaremos a Ciudad Celeste...- la última frase se repitió mil y un veces en la cabeza del niño, como si fuese tan sólo un débil eco distante y deformado, su infantil mente no lograba recolectar tanta información al mismo tiempo, no lograba analizar y comprender todo lo que ocurría. Reunió todas las fuerzas posibles dentro de él, intentando formular una pregunta.  
-... ¿cuán...? ...¿cuándo debes irte?...- preguntó finalmente. Un temor insospechado nació dentro de su corazón, el temor a la inmediata respuesta. La niña, trataba de formular una única frase que contestaría esta crucial pregunta, pero en cada intento sentía como si su lengua se trabase en vano. También reunió fuerzas, y finalmente pudo responder.  
-...mañana por la mañana...- dijo. El niño sintió como si le clavasen un puñal por la espalda. La respuesta que tanto temía había sido dada. Por un segundo, su vista se nubló por completo, a pesar de tener sus ojos completamente abiertos. Buscó fuerzas, pero ya no tenía. Involuntariamente sus rodillas se doblaron, depositándolo en el piso. Su garganta seca, el vacío en su estómago, el ardor en sus ojos, jamás había experimentado sentimientos tales, y jamás en toda su vida deseaba volver a experimentarlos.  
La niña, al sentir el cuerpo de su amigo caer al suelo, volteó casi involuntariamente hacia él, y en un impulso descontrolado se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo. En ese momento ambos quebraron a llorar.  
-...no quiero irme...- dijo la niña al oído de su compañero, su voz parecía un mero susurro que se perdía en el viento junto al oído de él -...no quiero irme...- repitió -...no quiero separarme de ti...-. Al oír esas palabras, las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban al pequeño desaparecieron completamente. Su mano izquierda soltó la baraja que había estado aferrada a ella, dejando caer todas las cartas, desparramándolas sobre el suelo alrededor de ellos. Casi involuntariamente sus brazos rodearon a la pelirroja, apretándola contra sí, como deseando ser uno con ella, uno por siempre, y que jamás nada pudiese separarlos.  
-...yo... tampoco quiero que te vayas...- dijo él finalmente, con su voz totalmente quebrada -...no quiero que estés lejos de mí, no quiero... ¡no quiero!...- se enfureció un poco al darse cuenta totalmente de la realidad, acercó más a la niña hacia sí, lo más que podía. Ambos apretaron su abrazo, mientras las lágrimas caían cruelmente.  
-...prométeme que vas a cumplir tu sueño...- pidió ella -...que vas a ser el maestro de los duelos de cartas... prométemelo...- al terminar de decir esto, ella alejó un poco su cuerpo del de él, para lograr mirarlo a sus ojos húmedos y brillantes. Con mucho esfuerzo, la pelirroja esbozó una débil sonrisa en su rostro -...prométemelo...-  
El niño la miró a los ojos también, dejándolos en ella sin que absolutamente nada pudiese prohibírselo. También esbozó una piadosa sonrisa en su rostro y contestó: -Te lo prometo...- sintió como su llanto se apaciguaba un poco -...te lo prometo, una y otra vez, voy a ser el mejor, ¡Voy a cumplir mi sueño!...-. Por fin ambos sonrieron, encontrando un poco de paz en la gran tormenta que vivían. La niña juntó su cuerpo al de él nuevamente, susurrándole las gracias al oído, un susurro leve.  
-...aunque nos separemos, jamás me olvidaras, ¿verdad?...- ella preguntó. Él, aferrado a ella más que nunca, negó con la cabeza.  
-No,- contestó -jamás te olvidaré, ¡jamás!-. Ambos sonrieron para sí mismos. Se quedaron así, abrazados, mientras el sol rojizo se escondía tras las lejanas montañas. Nada podía separarlos en ese momento, ya que para ellos tan sólo existían ambos, y nada más, ni el río, ni el césped, ni el viento, ni la tenue luz del atardecer que se ocultaba en el horizonte, nada, tan sólo ellos dos. No separaron su abrazo hasta que la luz del día desapareció en las montañas, dando vida a la última noche que estarían ambos juntos en el lejano Pueblo Paleta.

La luz blanca del alba recién se hacía presente en la ciudad. El movimiento recién estaba comenzando, al mismo tiempo que el sol saludaba al mundo, saliendo de su escondite en las montañas. Junto con la brisa del verano, un niño pequeño apareció corriendo por las calles. Era la única alma viviente en los alrededores.

Con su mirada fija en unas cuantas casas más allá, precisamente en la casa donde un gigantesco camión de mudanza estaba preparándose para salir, aumentó la velocidad de su carrera producto de la excitación de saber si había logrado llegar a tiempo o no, exigiéndole a sus piernas el máximo que pudiesen dar. Los trabajadores apostados dentro del camión, con sus caras cansadas, sus manos sucias y sus cuerpos aún dormidos debido a la hora, observaron con asombro al niño que, como cual gacela, arribó corriendo hacía la casa de sus clientes.

El pequeño, con su respiración entrecortada, se armó de valor y alzó su mano para golpear la puerta de la entrada de la casa de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, justo antes de lograr dar el primer golpe, ésta se abrió por su propia cuenta.  
Cuál fue la sorpresa del muchacho al ver a su amiga cara a cara tomada de la mano de su madre. Una sonrisa se dibujó automáticamente en el rostro de ambos, felices de verse, de haberlo logrado a pesar de todo. Por su parte, la madre de la niña los observaba algo sorprendida.  
-¿Ash?,- preguntó- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-. Él alzó la mirada a la altura de su cara, y con una mueca de súplica intentó darle un mensaje a la madre de la pelirroja. Ella sonrió -...oh, entiendo. Supongo que ustedes dos desean estar solos- concluyó.  
Soltó delicadamente la mano de su hija y comenzó a caminar hacia el garaje -Hija,- dijo al alejarse -te espero en el auto...-  
Ambos niños, que la seguían con la mirada, desviaron sus ojos para observarse. Él se rascó la nuca, un poco avergonzado.  
-...yo...- comenzó a decir -...vine a despedirme...-  
Ella sonrió, siempre feliz de tenerlo al frente, y se lanzó sobre él en un sorpresivo pero calido abrazo, el cual fue correspondido.  
-Sabía que ibas a venir- le dijo ella. El sol de la mañana brillaba en su largo cabello rojizo, demostrando lo hermoso que éste era. Sus ojos verdes no se separaban de los cafés de su amigo, con sus rostros frente a frente, como si fuesen a darse un bello y tierno beso. Él se separó lenta y cuidadosamente de ella, sin desviarle su mirada.  
-...te traje un regalo- dijo él. Metió una de sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó, guardado cuidadosamente en una bolsa de plástico, una baraja de cartas con el dibujo de una gota de agua en su parte posterior. La niña pelirroja miró el paquete sorprendida, sus ojos brillaban ante tal regalo, alzó su mirada hacia los ojos del niño, e incrédula preguntó.  
-¿...es... es para mí?- el niño sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido alzó la baraja al alcance de las manos de ella.  
-La armé yo, quiero que cumplas mi sueño junto a mí- ella tomó la baraja en sus manos y la apretó contra su pecho.  
-¡Gracias!- dijo -...será mi tesoro...-. El niño sonrió, se sentía enormemente feliz de que su regalo hubiese sido bien recibido.  
-Yo también te tengo un regalo- Le dijo la niña, él se sorprendió al instante. Desde siempre él había sido quien le regalaba cosas, y la verdad, se sentía más cómodo siendo él quien regalara, pero ésta era una ocasión especial.  
La niña buscó dentro del bolsito que ella llevaba adjunto a su vestimenta celeste, y del interior de sacó una fotografía. Se la alzó al niño y éste la tomó en sus manos. La observo aún un tanto impresionado. Era una fotografía donde aparecían ambos abrazados por un brazo, tirados en el piso en una habitación, ambos un poco sucios, felices, juntos, con sus rostros bañados de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
El niño se sonrió al recordar el momento en que tomaron esa fotografía, y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a la niña pelirroja frente a él.  
-...gracias...- dijo feliz -...también será mi tesoro...- Ambos rieron abiertamente, para luego unirse en un póstumo abrazo. Los problemas parecían haber desaparecido del todo, pero la realidad era muy cruel con ellos. Se pegaron nuevamente uno contra el otro, para otra vez intentar tan sólo ser un ser, un ente extraño en un mundo que solo deseaba regalarles sombras y penurias. No hubo lágrimas, ni tampoco palabras, tan sólo el sentir calido de sus corazones unidos. Sin mediar siquiera una frase reafirmaron su promesa de no olvidarse jamás, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar del tiempo. La promesa de que en sus mentes y corazones siempre habría un espacio especial para el recuerdo del otro, aunque nunca jamás volviesen a verse, aunque nunca jamás tuviesen otra oportunidad de estar tan cerca como lo estaban en ese instante. Ese instante en que todo el mundo había desaparecido, dejándolos a ellos dos como la única fuente de luz pura e inocente en un mar de oscuras tinieblas. Esa promesa, no la olvidarían jamás. Y juntos, en sus corazones, también lograrían cumplir su otra promesa: lograrían cumplir sus sueños...

El ruido del motor del camión al encenderse los despertó de su mundo de sueños, había llegado el final de esta aventura. La madre de la niña se asomó por la ventana del copiloto del automóvil de la familia y gritó -¡Misty!, ¡ya es hora de irnos!-  
Ambos niños, aún aferrados a su abrazo, sentían como las lágrimas querían traicionarlos, pero, al menos en ese momento, fueron fuertes. De manera lenta y penosa ambos separaron su abrazo. Rápidamente, la niña del largo cabello rojo comenzó a caminar en dirección al automóvil negro donde aguardaban sus padres y sus hermanas. Él tan sólo se quedó ahí, parado, sintiendo como sus fuerzas lentamente lo abandonaban mientras veía a su amiga alejarse de él. De improviso, la niña volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Recuerda Ash Ketchum, nunca me olvides- dijo, dando los pasos que le faltaban para llegar al automóvil, al que subió finalmente. Este y el camión se pusieron en marcha casi al instante.

El niño aún no reaccionaba, su cuerpo estaba entumecido ahí, de pie, observando inerte mientras ambos vehículos se alejaban. Finalmente, en un impulso descontrolado, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad tras ellos, gritando el nombre de ella.  
-¡MISTY, MISTY!- gritaba mientras sentía que su voz se quebraba cada vez más y más. La niña, al oírlo, se asomó a través de la ventana del automóvil, derramando pequeñas lágrimas que el viento arrebataba de sus ojos.  
-¡NO TE OLVIDARÉ!...- gritó él -¡JAMÁS TE OLVIDARÉ, MISTY. PORQUE YO...!-, no alcanzó a darle su último mensaje para cuando los vehículos desaparecieron en el lejano horizonte. Fue en ese momento en que sintió como las fuerzas que le quedaban se desvanecían por completo. Cayó de rodillas sobre el frío pavimento de las calles, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. -…no te voy a olvidar…- murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior a la vez que su voz se quebraba por completo -…no te voy a olvidar… porque yo… te quiero…-

.: **PARTE 2:** Comenzando de Nuevo :.

Diez años después.

Misty depositó su pesada mochila de montaña verde en el piso. El sol recién había tomado su color rojizo, indicio de que el día estaba próximo de llegar a su fin. Soltó un aliviado suspiro luego de haberse liberado de tanto peso sobre sus hombros y alzó sus ojos hacia la gran construcción frente a ella. Quedó algo impresionada por el gran tamaño que esta tenía.

Era uno de esos internados gigantescos. No por nada este internado, de nombre Master College, era uno de los más prestigiosos de todo ese sector del globo. Por la zona exterior (lo que la chica pelirroja estaba recién conociendo) poseía grandes muros de ladrillo recién pulido, de color pálido. Estos muros se extendían por varios kilómetros tanto al lado izquierdo como al derecho, lo cual hacía prever que en su interior esta especie de escuela poseía un espacio descomunal. Justo en el centro de los grandes muros, se hallaban dos puertas color verde musgo de gran tamaño, muy similares a aquellas épicas entradas que poseían los castillos medievales pero con la diferencia de que estás estaban hechas de metal, y de que un moderno modelo electrónico de cerradura las mantenía cerradas (éste utilizaba una ranura vertical, para poder deslizar en ella una tarjeta. Y en su costado derecho unos cuantos botones y una pequeña pantalla digital). Ambas puertas estaban talladas con el símbolo del internado y, por sobre estas (unido mediante clavos a la pared), un gran lienzo se alzaba al viento, con la leyenda de "Matriculas Abiertas" y el nombre de la institución.

-Así que aquí es...- dijo Misty. Tomó nuevamente su mochila (no muy a gusto, digamos) y dio algunos pasos para llegar a las ya nombradas puertas, observó mejor y descubrió que la cerradura también poseía un botón color rojo con una campana dibujada en éste. Ella arqueó una ceja y apretó el botón. Acto seguido, un escandaloso ruido de campanas sintetizadas sonó desde la ya nombrada cerradura. Misty se asustó un poco pensando que había cometido alguna clase de error, pero por suerte para ella, y para sus nervios, la puerta del extremo derecho se abrió lentamente, y de esta se asomó la cabeza algo sorprendida de una joven. Tez blanca, cabellos verdes y ojos rojos. Esta muchacha observó a la desprevenida pelirroja con ojos curiosos.  
-...dígame...- dijo la extraña joven. Misty sacudió la cabeza levemente, ordenando un tanto sus ideas.  
-Bue... buenas tardes- dijo la pelirroja, titubeante al comienzo, pero luego irguiendo su cuerpo con algo más de confianza -Soy Misty Waterflower, una alumna nueva-  
-Oh...- exclamó la chica de cabellos verdes, mostrando ahora la totalidad de su cuerpo, ya menos sorprendida. Abrió completamente la puerta y se movió un poco a un lado, dando el espacio para que Misty pudiese pasar junto a su aparentemente pesada mochila.  
-Buenas tardes señorita Waterflower, soy Dúplica Rocket, bienvenida- la saludó ella, mientras Misty entraba con su gran carga sujeta a dos manos, arrastrándola contra el piso de cemento. Dúplica observó con ojos muy abiertos lo que ya encontraba una gran hazaña. De todos los alumnos que se habían integrado a la escuela ese año, Misty era la única que había llegado cargando tanto peso a cuestas. Los demás alumnos generalmente eran acompañados por sus entristecidos padres (bueno, seamos sinceros, algunos más entristecidos que otros), quienes en su automóvil les llevaban las grandes maletas.  
-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con tu equipaje- le sugirió Dúplica, ya sintiéndose algo misericordiosa por la pobre chica nueva.  
-No te preocupes- contestó Misty -Vengo cargando esto desde Ciudad Celeste, otro trecho más no me hará daño-. La pelirroja le lanzó una agotada sonrisa a la muchacha frente a ella, quien ahora sí que estaba sorprendida. Ciudad Celeste se encuentra muy lejos al noreste del internado. Trató de imaginarse a la pobre chica nueva cargando la maleta durante tantos cientos de kilómetros, pero luego pensó un poco más y supuso que Misty había llegado en autobús a las cercanías de la escuela... aunque esto tampoco la tranquilizó del todo, ya que la estación de autobuses más cercana se encontraba a casi quince minutos de distancia a pie. Ya estaba comenzando a sentir incluso un poco de admiración por la muchacha frente a ella.  
-Dis... disculpa...- interrumpió Misty, despertándola de la ya tan lejana imaginación de la muchacha de cabello verde. La pelirroja aún cargaba en sus manos la mochila, sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas y su frente había comenzado a sudar debido al ya tan mencionado peso -¿Podrías decirme donde debo ir a inscribirme?- Preguntó con dificultad. Dúplica se sobresaltó y volvió a sus deberes. Dándose cuenta de que su volátil imaginación la había traicionado de nuevo, con seño fruncido y sus mejillas un tanto rojas de vergüenza, apunto hacía el lado derecho del establecimiento, hacía el Edificio de Rectoría.

Misty estaba ahí, de pie. Su mochila yacía tirada en el suelo a su lado, mientras escuchaba el sacudir de las hojas de sus papeles escolares. Se encontraba ahora en una oficina ante la secretaria del establecimiento. Esta última, aproximadamente dos o tres años mayor que ella, llevaba puesto un largo y elegante vestido negro que cubría todo su cuerpo. Su piel era blanca, su cabello, por coincidencia, también era pelirrojo, aunque algo más anaranjado. Éste era largo, con dos rígidas colas hacía la espalda que terminaban en una explosión de espinas. La mirada seria y severa de esta muchacha sentada enfrente de Misty, con sus codos apoyados en una gran mesa barnizada, observando rigurosamente los antecedentes de la pelirroja, la pusieron un poco tensa. La verdad era que Misty jamás había gustado de los trámites burocráticos, y esta no era la excepción.

Misty se sentía que comenzaba a desesperarse. Era ese molesto silencio reinante en esos largos momentos, silencio que era roto tan sólo por el sonido de las hojas al ser volteadas, y por su propia respiración. Un medio de diversión de último recurso para aquel aburrido y difícil momento fue ver, observar uno y cada uno de los detalles de la habitación. Pero la tensión que la pelirroja sentía en ese instante no le permitía siquiera el intento de mover alguna extremidad, que no fuese del cuello para arriba, al menos era algo.

Y así fue como Misty conoció la secretaría del internado. A su costado izquierdo había una gran repisa repleta de trofeos, algunos habían sido ganados aparentemente en competencias de fútbol, básquetbol, voleibol, tenis u otro tipo de deportes, pero lo que más rellenaba los estantes de vidrio eran las múltiples copas con estatuas de cartas o Pokébolas pegadas a ellas, más de una docena de estas estaban ahí, apretujadas una contra otras. Entonces Misty comprendió que todo lo que le habían contado acerca del nivel competitivo de ese establecimiento, en lo que al duelo de cartas se refería, era más que cierto.  
Algo impresionada, volteó hacia su otro extremo. Nada muy interesante, unos cuantos floreros y un reloj cucú de apariencia antigua. También notó unos cuantos cuadros pegados a la pared con fotografías de la escuela en sus primeros tiempos, fotografías en las que aparecían varios profesores que ya habían pasado a ser leyenda dentro del internado. Algunos de estos seguían trabajando ahí. Y también había fotografías de la gran familia Rocket, quienes, según Misty tenía entendido, habían construido el establecimiento a base de sudor y lagrimas, hace ya algo más de cincuenta años.

Misty observó la hora en el reloj cucú, eran ya cerca de las ocho de la noche. Suspiró a bajo volumen, ya había pasado casi una hora desde que entró al establecimiento, y cerca de media hora parada ahí.

-Señorita Misty Waterflower...- dijo la secretaria seriamente, rompiendo la monotonía que estaba exasperando a la pelirroja. Leía los papeles con datos en sus manos -Dieciséis años, nacida en Pueblo Paleta, actualmente residente de Ciudad Celeste... buena conducta... excelentes calificaciones…- continuó leyendo -...oh, muy interesante.- dijo, alzando su mirada hacia la pelirroja -Usted es también Líder de Gimnasio en su ciudad de residencia actual... mmhh... impresionante-  
Misty asintió con la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco al recibir los halagos de la secretaria ante ella, aún estaba tensa, pero esto logró que su cuerpo se soltara un poco.  
-Señorita Waterflower, ¿me podría explicar por qué se ha decidido a entrar en este establecimiento teniendo un futuro tan provechoso afuera?, ¿Esta usted conciente de que no podrá salir de entre estos muros a excepción de los fines de semana?- inquirió la secretaria, pillando por sorpresa a Misty, quien esperaba cualquier pregunta, excepto esas.  
-Bueno...- dijo ella tímidamente -Pues verá. He decidido entrar aquí ya que con mi trabajo de Líder de Gimnasio en Ciudad Celeste tuve que dejar muy de lado mis estudios, aunque jamás he perdido un año. Mis hermanas mayores se ofrecieron a ocupar mi puesto mientras yo no esté y me recomendaron que viniese a este internado, ya que una amiga de una de ellas se graduó aquí y dijo que éste era uno de los mejores lugares en todo Kanto para estudiar con normalidad, y que también poseía un gran prestigio en los duelos de cartas- concluyó Misty, aún algo sonrojada.  
-Posee señorita, posee.- la corrigió la secretaria -Este internado ha sido considerado mundialmente como uno de los mejores en lo que se refiere a estudios y deportes, no tan sólo el duelo de cartas- sentenció sin borrar de su rostro esa mirada seria -Bueno, por mi parte la saludo, y le digo que le dé las gracias a sus hermanas, ya que aquí recibirá una educación de la más alta categoría-. El cuerpo de Misty se estremeció por estas últimas palabras, ¿Dónde estaba, en el ejército? La secretaria se sonrió con algo de maldad al pensar en las siguientes palabras que saldrían de su boca.  
-...y acerca del duelo de cartas, sé que usted se llevará una gran sorpresa muy pronto…- Misty la miró a los ojos con una ceja levantada. La forma de hablar de esta secretaria no era sólo peculiar y/o extraña, sino también muy misteriosa y confusa. Esta se sonrió nuevamente y se levantó de su cómodo sillón buscando algo desde dentro de un cajón y luego alzando una de sus manos con una llave en ella hacía Misty –Bueno, señorita Waterflower, ha sido un gusto. Por cualquier cosa de extrema importancia puede encontrarme aquí para tratar de ayudarle. Por ahora, buenas noches, y que disfrute su estancia en nuestra institución-  
La pelirroja guardó las llaves en uno de los bolsillos de su mini blue jeans, hizo una pequeña reverencia, tomó su mochila a duras penas, y salió de la secretaría, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con una gran gota de sudor en su frente leyó la inscripción de metal pegada a la puerta de la secretaría.  
-Kassidy Rocket...- murmuró -... ¿Dónde se supone que he venido a caer?...- se preguntó, agachando la cabeza completamente resignada.

Misty observó agotada la puerta de su habitación. Había cargado su ya tan mencionada y pesada mochila por todos los muchos metros que separaban al Edificio de Rectoría de las habitaciones de los alumnos, y más encima, había tenido que subir las dos escaleras de caracol que la llevaban al segundo piso de estas. Estaba cansada, sudada, sucia; el largo viaje desde Ciudad Celeste, la entrevista con la secretaria Kassidy Rocket; todo la había dejado agotada. La verdad, no era la mejor impresión para comenzar el primer día de los muchos que viviría dentro de aquel ya muy particular internado.

Comparó el número que la llave poseía con el de la habitación, y al amparo de la ya creciente noche entró.

La habitación era, por lo menos, acogedora. Poseía una ventana que miraba hacia el patio de la escuela, un teléfono pegado a la pared, al igual que un moderno reloj digital muy eficiente colgado muchos centímetros arriba de éste. También había una pequeña radio en el interior de un mueble acomodado contra la pared al centro del cuarto, y en la parte superior de éste un televisor de no más de 21 pulgadas. La habitación también poseía un amplio baño provisto de todo lo necesario para que se pudiese vivir tranquilamente. En verdad, parecía ser una habitación acogedora.  
Pero lo que extrañó a Misty fue el ver las cosas en pares: Dos veladores, dos armarios, dos camas. ¿Era ese un cuarto compartido?, la sola idea de tener que dormir con alguien más la estremeció. Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza una situación tal. También sintió temor de una pequeña suposición que pasó por su mente: si la misma secretaria que le había pasado las llaves de esa habitación se las pasaba a todos los demás, entonces corría la posibilidad real de que la persona con quien ella debiera compartir ese cuarto fuese un HOMBRE. La piel se le puso de gallina al pensar en esto, pero prestó algo más de atención y observó tiradas bajo la cama del extremo izquierdo (visto desde la puerta), un par de prendas intimas femeninas. Al menos esa curiosa (por decir lo menos) casualidad había logrado calmarla un poco. Suspiró algo aliviada, aunque luego se le cruzó por la cabeza que perfectamente podría ser un pervertido quien compartiese con ella la habitación, y eso sí que no sería bueno, para nada de bueno... sin embargo, luego de un rato de asustarse a sí misma sin razón aparente, decidió no pensar en esas cosas y descansar un poco, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Acomodó su mochila en el suelo, se sentó en la cama del extremo izquierdo (como siempre, visto desde la puerta), y finalmente la abrió.

Desde Ciudad Celeste se había traído todo lo necesario para subsistir una buena temporada, sin contar la comida, claro. Había traído mucha ropa, colonias, toallas, shampoo, bálsamo, uno que otro CD de música, y mucha otra variedad de cosas, ya sea utensilios de maquillaje, o cosas de esa índole. Simplemente, venía preparada para la larga temporada que estaría encerrada dentro de este internado, que a grandes bruces, podría convertirse fácilmente en un pequeño pueblo en el lejano Kanto. Por supuesto, dentro de su mochila también traía los útiles necesarios para la razón por la cual había llegado hasta ese punto del planeta: Cuadernos, algunos libros, lápices, reglas; en fin, todo lo necesario para las múltiples jornadas escolares que tendrían comienzo muy pronto.

Abrió el ropero junto a su cama, y con la vista comenzó a buscar e imaginar los lugares donde guardaría su ropa, sus zapatillas, sus pantalones, su ropa interior, todo. Luego de esto procedió a guardar y ordenar una por una, y con sumo cuidado, sus prendas.

Mientras ordenaba lo que sería parte fundamental de su nueva vida, comenzó a imaginar como sería aquel año. Hace ya mucho que no iba a una escuela común y corriente. Desde muy temprana edad, luego de haber comenzado su vida como la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, sus padres la habían acostumbrado a tener profesores particulares, de esos que iban a domicilio a enseñar a los alumnos las mismas materias, y los mismas asignaturas, que en los demás colegios de todo el mundo. El pensar en esto ponía un poco nerviosa a Misty, no estaba acostumbrada a los grandes grupos, jamás se había caracterizado por ser muy sociable, y no le habían quedado más amigos que sus cuatro hermanas mayores luego de su mudanza a Ciudad Celeste y de la muerte de sus padres, ya muchos años atrás. Las mariposas en el estómago no la dejaban tranquila, pensar que en dos días más estaría comenzando su primer día de clase, los compañeros, los profesores, los estudios, los exámenes... conocía muy bien muchas cosas, pero muchas otras no, y eso la ponía algo nerviosa. Múltiples preguntas cruzaban por su mente: ¿Caería bien?, ¿La tratarían bien?, ¿Intentarían tratarla?. Supuso que lo mejor era dejarle eso al destino, y que no valía la pena preocuparse en ese instante. Lo único que deseaba en verdad en ese momento era una tibia y tranquila ducha, había sido un día muy largo y ya quería irse a la cama, a pesar de ser tan sólo las nueve y media de la noche.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se enorgulleció de sí misma al ver todo su ropaje bien guardado y muy bien organizado dentro del closet. Su ropa interior, sus camisetas, y otras cosas pequeñas, las había guardado muy bien, apretadas en los tres cajones que el armario poseía, y en el perchero sus escasos pantalones largos (ya que le gustaba siempre vestir un sólo modelo de pantalón: esos blue jeans cortos que vestía en ese momento y sus derivados, camisetas amarillas sin mangas, sujetas por tirantes y acompañadas por zapatillas rojas), también sus cinturones, y la mucha gran variedad de prendas preferentemente largas que poseía.  
Finalmente, dobló la ahora livianísima mochila de campaña verde y la acomodó en un espacio pequeño en la base del closet, cerró la puerta de éste y suspiró. Por un buen tiempo no tendría que preocuparse por esa mochila.

Misty quedó impresionada al entrar al baño y encender las luces de neón. Tal como en su hogar, éste tenía un gran espacio. Incluso poseía dos sectores separados por una puerta corrediza de metal con vidrios catedráticos (esos que poseen un mosaico de pedazos de vidrio): en el primer sector, el que se encuentra directamente al abrir la puerta, se encontraba el lavamanos y un gran vidrio sobre éste, el inodoro, y también una repisa clavada a la pared izquierda (desde la puerta) en la que se dejaban toallas, cremas, jabones y todo tipo de cosas que usualmente se encuentran en los baños. Mientras que en el otro sector, cruzando las puertas corredizas, se encontraba la bañera, muy al estilo de los baños japoneses.

La pelirroja se permitió una agradable sonrisa, por fin podría descansar. Dejó sobre el inodoro la toalla que hasta ese momento había reposado sobre su hombro izquierdo. Luego se desvistió rápidamente, permitiendo que su corto y trenzado cabello se deslizara producto de la gravedad, y a que la fría brisa nocturna carcomiera cada parte de su cuerpo al quitarse la ropa ante la temperatura del ambiente. Tomó la toalla nuevamente, con su piel poniéndose inevitablemente más áspera, y literalmente corrió hacia la bañera. No había notado el frío que había traído la noche consigo, ya que había estado muy agitada haciendo una gran diversidad de cosas hasta ese momento.

La noche ya había caído completamente sobre el internado para cuando la puerta de la habitación de Misty se abrió. Una hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros y piel extremadamente pálida entró en el cuarto al ritmo de la canción que escuchaba a muy alto volumen en su walkman, tanto que incluso permitía que se escuchase un leve zumbido desde afuera. Se mostraba algo transpirada, no sólo por estar bailando y balbuceando la melodía que escuchaba en ese minuto, sino que más bien parecía venir de alguna clase de ejercicio, posiblemente trote, ya que llevaba una ahora húmeda toalla acomodada a su cuello.  
Sin bajar siquiera un decibel de volumen de su estéreo, entró al baño, bailando a ojos cerrados mientras tiraba sin mayores preocupaciones la toalla en el lavamanos. Se quito ágilmente sus vestimentas, sin siquiera tocar los audífonos, tomó una de las múltiples toallas de la repisa, se cubrió su desnudo cuerpo y entró a la zona de la bañera, sin dejar de tornear su humanidad por un segundo.

Misty se había quedado, literalmente, dormida en la ducha. El agua estaba exquisita, tibia, relajante. Por fin, dentro de todo ese pesado día, había encontrado la paz que necesitaba. Los músculos de su desnudez se habían relajado por completo al compás de las pequeñas olas que el agua formaba. Ese era el momento y el lugar que Misty había estado esperando desde que salió de su hogar, un lugar donde pudiese encontrar la misma tranquilidad que en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, donde ella podía quedarse horas y horas flotando en las aguas cristalinas de la piscina que aquel lugar poseía. Tanta paz la relajaron demasiado, de pronto sintió sus parpados pesados, y sin siquiera quejarse, se dejo llevar por el sueño reparador.

La muchacha de cabellos negros hizo a un lado la puerta corrediza, aún escuchando música, y abrió los ojos, que increíblemente había mantenido cerrados todo ese tiempo. Apretó inmediatamente el botón _Stop_ de su pequeño aparato al descubrir que había alguien más con ella ahí. Se quitó los audífonos y, con una tranquilidad sorprendente, se acercó hacía la muchacha dormida en la bañera. Observó detenidamente a esa extraña pelirroja, revisando con la mirada una y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, especialmente la zona de sus pechos, se sonrió a sí misma un tanto decepcionada mientras los comparaba a los propios -Los tiene más grandes que yo- pensó. Se puso en cuclillas para poder observar mejor a la muchacha pelirroja y casi envidió la cara de paz que esta tenía. Se sonrió -…así que a ti te tocó ser mi compañera de cuarto…-

Misty, aún dentro de sus sueños, sintió una extraña inseguridad, algo que mataba todo el ambiente que ella había logrado conseguir, y, odiando hacerlo, abrió los ojos, para ver primero la imagen borrosa de una muchacha frente a ella, pero luego de que sus ojos se acostumbraran nuevamente a la luz del neón, se encontró frente a frente con una extraña chica que la miraba directamente con unos penetrantes ojos púrpura. Casi automáticamente, la pelirroja le lanzó una sonrisa algo ridícula, la cual fue regresada por la extraña muchacha, hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba: recién despertando, totalmente desnuda en la bañera, con una perfecta desconocida que le sonreía ridículamente ante sus ojos. Lo único a lo que atinó en ese momento fue a lanzar a los cuatro vientos un gran grito de vergüenza, rabia, humillación y decepción. Un grito que incluso se escuchó en las afueras de la escuela, lo que dejó sorprendido a muchos de los que transitaban inocentemente por ahí.

Misty estaba sentada en su cama secándose su corto cabello pelirrojo, vestida ahora con un pijama rozado. Aún tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al espectáculo por el que había atravesado recién. Mascullaba entre dientes, lanzando uno que otro insulto debido a su mala fortuna aquel día. El agotador viaje, la estúpida mochila que tuvo que llevar a cuentas en casi todo momento, el descubrimiento de que no estaría en SU propio cuarto, y finalmente, lo que más le molestaba, que una extraña muchacha le hubiese visto desnuda. Jamás pensó que todo eso pudiese pasarle tan sólo en un día.  
La puerta del baño se abrió dando el paso a la muchacha de los cabellos negros, llevaba una toalla cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Se dirigió a su propia cama, abrió su propio closet y comenzó a vestirse, también preparándose para dormir.  
-Mi nombre es Sabrina.- dijo ella, sacando a Misty de sus pensamientos -Aún no nos hemos presentado, pelirroja-. Misty volteó hacía ella, la vergüenza aún estaba presente en sus ojos. Sabrina rió –Vamos, no te enojes, fue tan sólo un accidente. Llevo viviendo aquí casi dos años y jamás pensé que me encontraría con alguien desnuda en el baño- bromeó. Misty se enojó un poco.  
-¿Acaso lo encuentras gracioso?- gruñó. Sabrina, ya completamente vestida, sentándose de espaldas a la pelirroja, la observó con gracia.  
-Por supuesto que sí, ¿o crees que es normal que este tipo de cosas pasen?, la verdad, fue muy gracioso- acto seguido, Sabrina lanzó una pequeña carcajada –Vamos, pelirroja, tómalo con humor. Alégrate de que ambas somos chicas, ¿te imaginas hubiera sido un hombre quien te hubiese encontrado desnuda?, ¿quizás que habría pasado?-  
Misty se estremeció nuevamente al pensar en eso, le molestó muchísimo el comentario de la chica de cabellos oscuros, pero en parte tenía la razón. Lamentablemente, la desprevenida mente de Misty comenzó a imaginarse a un chico descubriéndola desnuda en el baño, y también, por unos pocos segundos, imaginó _lo que habría pasado_…  
Su rostro pasó a varias tonalidades de rojo antes de dejar de imaginar cosas, Sabrina la observó extrañada –Oye, ¿en qué estás pensando?- preguntó, ahora un poco sorprendida. No pensaba que su compañera de cuarto sería tan imaginativa con respecto a esas cosas. Misty se había volteado nuevamente, escondiendo su enrojecida cara de la pequeña mueca de risa de Sabrina.  
-Bueno, bueno…- dijo esta, acabando con el tema. Misty lentamente alzó su vista hacía ella, nuevamente con sus mejillas aún enrojecidas. Sabrina le sonreía –Aún no nos hemos presentado correctamente, ¿no lo crees?- Misty refunfuñó un poco, pero luego asintió. La chica que hablaba sonrió levemente –Como te dije hace ya algún rato, mi nombre es Sabrina, Sabrina Heartmind, ¿y tu nombre cual es, pelirroja?- preguntó.  
Misty lanzó un pequeño suspiro, tratando de calmar sus ánimos –Me llamo Misty Waterflower…- suspiró nuevamente, levantándose y caminando hacia su compañera. Alzó su mano para estrecharla con ella y sonrió, finalmente -…es un placer… Sabrina- dijo. Sabrina sonrió sorprendida y estrecho su mano.  
-Es un placer, Misty- respondió.

El ambiente por fin se había tranquilizado casi por completo para ambas chicas. Misty aún no se acostumbraba a estar acostada a sabiendas de que a menos de un metro a su mano izquierda, había otra persona, pero no le quedaría otra más que acostumbrarse. Mientras que para Sabrina, al parecer, no le molestaba mucho estar acompañada.  
Ambas chicas ya estaban acostadas y habían apagado la luz de la habitación, pero la verdad era que incluso a Misty se le habían quitado un poco las ganas de dormir.  
-Oye…- preguntó ella desde su cama, un poco tímida.  
-¿Sí?- respondió Sabrina, desde la suya propia.  
-¿Es cierto que llevas casi dos años aquí?- preguntó Misty nuevamente.  
-Un año y ocho meses para ser exactos- respondió Sabrina.  
-Aahh…- exclamó la pelirroja. Se sentía algo extraña, no estaba acostumbrada a lo que estaba haciendo, hablar con una nueva amiga desde su cama -…y, ¿de dónde vienes, Sabrina?-  
-De Ciudad Saffron, lejos, al este de aquí, ¿y tú?-  
-Vengo de Ciudad Celeste, al noreste-  
-Aahh…- exclamó Sabrina -…¿y a qué te dedicabas en tu ciudad?-  
-¿yo?, bueno, pues era Líder de Gimnasio…- Sabrina se sorprendió un poco, sentándose aún metida en su cama.  
-¿Líder de Gimnasio?- Preguntó.  
-…bueno, sí…- respondió Misty, un poco más avergonzada que antes -… ¿te parece muy extraño?- preguntó. Sabrina se sonrió y se echó sobre su cama nuevamente, con las manos en la nuca.  
-No, no es eso, Misty. Es sólo que me sorprendió un poco la coincidencia-  
-¿Coincidencia?, ¿Por qué… _coincidencia_?- preguntó la pelirroja, girándose hacia ella.  
-Es que en Saffron yo también solía ser Líder de Gimnasio…- concluyó la muchacha de ojos púrpura. Misty se sorprendió un poco y se sentó en su cama para ver mejor a la muchacha al otro extremo de la habitación.  
-¿En serio?- preguntó.  
-Sí, en serio- respondió Sabrina -…pero tuve que venirme aquí, ya que me aburrí de los malos duelistas que me iban a retar- la muchacha sonrió en soberbia. Misty también sonrió, encontrándole la gracia a la última frase de su compañera. Al igual que esta, también se echó con los ojos cerrados sobre su cama, también con ambas manos en la nuca.  
-¿Y que clase de baraja usas?- preguntó Misty -…yo utilizo la de tipo Agua-  
-Me gusta usar la baraja Psíquica…- respondió Sabrina -…siempre me gustó ver la cara de mis desesperados oponentes al ver que no podían hacerme daño por mis poderes mentales- la chica soltó una pequeña carcajada, Misty la acompañó.  
-¿Y desde cuando juegas?- preguntó ahora la pelirroja  
-¿Yo?, mmhh… creo que desde los seis, ¿y tú?-  
-Desde los cuatro años, en mi ciudad natal-  
-¿Tu ciudad natal?, ¿Ciudad Celeste?-  
-No…- Misty se sonrió abriendo los ojos para mirar el techo, mientras unos cuantos recuerdos recorrían su mente -…mi ciudad natal esta al sur de aquí. Pueblo Paleta-  
-¿Pueblo Paleta?- Sabrina se preguntó -…creo que me suena, pero no mucho-  
-Era de suponerse… jamás ha sido un pueblo muy famoso, creo que por eso me gustaba- los ojos de Misty se pusieron un tanto cristalinos al hablar de Pueblo Paleta.  
-Oh…- exclamó Sabrina  
-¿Sabrina?- preguntó Misty, arropándose hasta la nariz en su cama  
-¿Sí?-  
-¿Qué sabes de este internado?, como has estado tanto tiempo aquí supongo que sabes mucho de él, ¿verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja, Sabrina la miró curiosa.  
-¿Y por qué deseas saber sobre el internado?- le preguntó.  
-…bueno… es que desde que llegue aquí me he encontrado con gente muy extraña. Una chica llamada Dúplica en la puerta, y otra chica en la secretaría, Kassidy. Y ambas de apellido Rocket. Me parecieron muy extrañas, la primera me cayó bien, pero la segunda me daba escalofríos. ¿Sabes algo de ellas?- concluyó preguntando Misty, ya un poco más somnolienta. Sabrina se sonrió.  
-…así que has tenido el primer encuentro con el Equipo Rocket…- le respondió entre risas, la pelirroja también lanzó una pequeña carcajada ante el apodo -…bueno, ¿qué te puedo contar del internado?... mmhh… a ver- vaciló un poco sin encontrar por dónde comenzar -…lo que todos saben de este lugar es que es muy famoso mundialmente, exigente y bla, bla, bla… al menos eso es lo que saben todos fuera de estas puertas, pero cuando estás dentro te enteras de muchas cosas-  
-…eso es lo quiero saber…- murmuró Misty, su voz ya se estaba transformando en un susurro.  
-Bueno. Si quieres saber lo que se sabe cuando estas bastante tiempo adentro, es fácil, y trata básicamente de los Rockets.  
"Fuera de este lugar todos los conocen como una gran familia, que se ha hecho millonaria gracias a este internado, y este internado ha obtenido su éxito debido más a los deportes que al estudio… para serte sincera. Pero, ahí algo que a nadie aquí adentro le gusta de los Rockets. Son un clan muy cerrado y sólo algunos _favorecidos_ pueden conocer al patriarca de todos, Giovanni Rocket. La verdad es que la gran mayoría de los alumnos, en especial los de cursos superiores, pensamos que los Rockets no pasan de ser un imperio de mafiosos, ya que se ha sabido muchas veces de que venden ilegalmente cartas de las más raras falsas a otros países como Johto o lugares así, al menos, eso dicen los rumores.  
"Bueno, al menos por lo que sé, siquiera los profesores se fían mucho de los mandamases de este internado, y si es que se quedan aquí es por tres cosas, el dinero que ganan…que no es nada despreciable…, el cariño que le toman a los alumnos y todo el dinero que se invierte a lo que trata de los Duelos de Cartas, ya que, casi todos los profes son fanáticos de las cartas… creo que el vicio se expande rápido… erm… ¿qué más te puedo contar?... mmhh… bueno, ¡oh, sí!. Dúplica, por lo menos para mí, es la más simpática de todas las chicas del Equipo Rocket… aunque, sí, hay que admitir que es muy distraída… y, la más odiada, con creces, es Kassidy, hija del dueño de todo esto, al que nombre antes, Giovanni. Aunque también entra en esa pelea su prima Jessie, pero… -de pronto, interrumpiéndose a sí misma, escuchó un ligero ronquido. Hizo una mueca de resignación y observó a Misty, descubriendo que ésta se había quedado dormida –…y para eso me pregunta, me hizo gastar saliva en vano. Me pregunto cuánto habrá escuchado... bueno, supongo que esta cansada, un viaje desde Ciudad Celeste es, de todas formas, agotador…- Sabrina sacudió la cabeza y bostezó. La luna hermosa se asomaba por la ventana, ella la miró y sonrió -…también me voy a dormir, ya debe ser medianoche…- murmuró para sí misma. Bostezó nuevamente y se cubrió con las sábanas de su cama, a los pocos segundos se quedo profundamente dormida.

.:** PARTE 3: **Los Recuerdos que Nunca se Van :.

-¡Misty, están golpeando la puerta!- luego de escuchar el grito de su madre, la pequeña niña de cabellos rojos salió corriendo de su habitación atropellando a todo el que se le pusiera en frente. Sabía quién era el que estaba tras la puerta, era a quien ella había estado esperando desde que despertó en aquella mañana.  
Con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la agitación de la carrera, abrió la puerta con la ilusión en sus ojos, y tal como ella lo deseaba, al abrirla vio al pequeño Ash acompañado de su madre, ambos se sonrieron felices de verse nuevamente. El pequeño alzó sus manos hacia la pequeña Misty, mostrándole un presente que le traía.  
-…feliz cumpleaños, Misty…- dijo sonrojándose. Los ojos de ella comenzaron a brillar temblorosamente. La alegría se reflejó claramente en su rostro, mientras sus dos pequeñas manos aceptaban el regalo del muchacho.  
-Gracias, Ash- dijo ella, apretando el pequeño paquete contra su pecho. Estaba feliz.  
En ese momento, Misty sorprendió a Ash y a su madre. Tomó rápidamente la mano al pequeño y, de forma literal, lo arrastró hacia la habitación desde donde ella había salido. La madre del niño se sonrió, entró, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
Ash y Misty estaban a solas en la habitación de esta última, ambos estaban hincados a los pies de la cama de la pelirroja. Avergonzados, y sonrojados. Ambos apuntaban con sus ojos hacia el piso. Misty aún poseía el regalo en sus manos.  
-…si quieres lo abres…- dijo el niño algo tímido. La pelirroja lentamente asintió con la cabeza y comenzó rasgar cuidadosamente uno de los extremos del paquete. Se tardaba mucho, pensaba el niño, él lo primero que hubiese hecho habría sido hacer pedazos el papel de regalo ante la impaciencia por saber que había oculto dentro. Recién estaba comenzando a conocer las sutiles diferencias entre hombres y mujeres, lo que no evitaba que se impacientara y jugara con sus dedos mientras la pelirroja abría el envoltorio.  
Finalmente, Misty lo abrió, y se mostró extremadamente feliz al ver el regalo: un peluche de felpa en forma de uno de los monstruos de bolsillo de las cartas, un Totodile. Ella lo apretó contra sí, sonriente, y acto seguido lo dejo a un lado con algo de suavidad y saltó sobre el chico frente a ella.  
-¡Graaaaaaacias!- grito ella, feliz por el obsequio. Ash se alegró de saber que el peluche que él había escogido con tanta dedicación hubiese sido bien recibido.  
Misty, extremadamente emocionada se colgó del cuello de Ash dulcemente, éste a su vez, muy sorprendido, atinó casi inmediatamente a corresponder el abrazo. Esa era la primera vez que ambos estaban así de cerca.  
-¿Cómo supiste que yo quería ese peluche, Ash?- preguntó la niña al oído de su amigo. Éste balbuceó un poco, aún sorprendido por el abrazo.  
-Bu-bueno… la verdad… como siempre te han gustado los pokémon de agua… pensé que era el mejor regalo…- contestó, un poco avergonzado.  
-¡Síiiii!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!- exclamó ella, saltando sobre sus rodillas –¡Es el mejor regalo que he recibido este año!-  
-¿En… en serio?...- preguntó él, cohibido. La muchacha no respondió, sino que hizo algo que el niño de cabellos oscuros no se esperaba, y posiblemente ella tampoco: con su sonrisa aún dibujada en su cara, alejó un poco su cara de la de su amigo, separando un tanto su abrazo, lo que decepcionó un poco al muchacho, para luego, en algo que ellos ya habían experimentado muchas veces, encontrar sus ojos y no separarlos por un buen rato. A ambos les encantaba, ya que era algo de los dos, y de nadie más.

El palpitar de los corazones de ambos se aceleró un poco, mientras sentían como sus mejillas se enrojecían lentamente, y como sus manos y piernas comenzaban a temblar por la tensión. Todo debido a que la niña pelirroja comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de él, con sus ojos cerrados, con una mezcla de vergüenza y felicidad.  
El niño, también muy nervioso, no sabía como responder, ni tampoco que hacer. Había visto esto muchas veces en la televisión, pero jamás pensó que ella y él pudiesen hacer lo mismo, aunque siempre habían sido esos sus deseos. Su propio corazón latía más y más rápido mientras el rostro de la muchacha se acercaba, finalmente, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, y por los sucesos de ese minuto. Cerró sus ojos también, y alcanzó el rostro de su amiga, quien saltó al sentir el torpe choque entre sus labios y los de ella.  
¿Esto era un beso?, se preguntaban ambos. No tenían como saberlo, él contaba con seis años y ella, también, cumplidos exactamente ese día. Si es que eso era un beso o no, no les importaba mucho después de todo. Tan sólo importaba lo que ellos estaban sintiendo, ese sentimiento de intimidad tan nuevo, el sentimiento de que, a pesar de ser muy torpes, habían unido sus labios en algo que ellos siempre desearon conocer juntos, un calido y puro beso. En sus mentes infantiles ese sentimiento quedaría grabado por el resto de sus vidas… ¿vida?, ¿qué les importaba la vida en aquel momento?, eran tan sólo ellos, ellos eran la vida del otro, siempre lo pensaron así, por eso siempre fueron tan unidos, y por eso nunca pensaron que habría otra posibilidad más que crecer juntos, y estar juntos, apegados como hermanos, como novios, como esposos, hasta que la sombra de la muerte los separara. La verdad, su destino distanciaba mucho de ser lo perfecto que ellos deseaban en su inocencia, distanciaba mucho, de eso se dieron cuenta poco tiempo después.

Lentamente, rojos y acalorados, separaron sus labios de aquel inexperto beso. Fue torpe, fue un tanto doloroso físicamente, pero fue el primer beso de ambos, y los dos sonreían al mirarse luego de éste, al pensar que habían cumplido el deseo que sus corazones tenían: que el primer beso fuese con esa otra persona. De todas formas la vergüenza los afectó. Se separaron un poco y bajaron sus miradas a la alfombra roja del piso. Sus sonrisas aún estaban en los pequeños rostros de ambos, Ash jugueteaba con sus dedos nuevamente, sin saber que decir. Mientras Misty sólo se dignaba a mirar el piso, sintiendo aún la presión de los labios de Ash contra los suyos propios, se sonreía a sí misma una y otra vez repasando lo que hace un momento estaban haciendo, pero, al igual que su amigo, no hallaba que decir en aquel minuto, simplemente, su mente estaba en blanco.  
Luego de un corto rato, Ash alzó su rostro hacia la pelirroja, la cual aún mantenía la mirada baja, y lentamente acercó su cuerpo al de ella.  
-Misty… eehh… yo…- dijo vacilante, rompiendo el silencio. Misty se sonrojó al sentir que el muchacho de cabellos negros le hablaba, y también, luego de algunas cortas indecisiones, levantó su mirada hacía él.  
-…dime…- respondió ella, tímida, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos cafés. Él tragó un poco de saliva y, sorpresivamente rodeó a la pelirroja con uno de sus brazos, acercando nuevamente su rostro al de ella. Ambos rojos nuevamente.  
-…yo quería preguntarte si tú… y yo…- Ash no alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando de golpe, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Las madres de ambos niños estaban sonrientes al ver las caras de sorpresa de sus respectivos hijos, aún muy avergonzados, con sus rostros rojizos y sudados, y también muy sorprendidos. Ambas mujeres soltaron algunas carcajadas.  
-¡Sonrían, niños!- exclamó la madre de la pelirroja mientras alzaba una cámara fotográfica ante el dúo, y, sin mediar más avisos, presionó el botón, inundando todo con la pálida luz del flash.  
Luego ella les mostró la fotografía a ambos niños. Aparecían los dos, abrazados de un sólo brazo, un poco sucios, y con sonrisas de oreja a oreja…

Con un pequeño y delicado haz de luz, el reflejo del sol de la mañana se coló por entremedio de un minúsculo espacio entre la cortina y el marco de la ventana, dando a parar, justamente, en la cara de Misty, quien hasta ese momento dormía en paz. El calor punzante que este haz provocó en el rostro de la pelirroja fue suficiente para sacarla de sus sueños, despertándola muy lenta y pesadamente.

Con los ojos entreabiertos, se levantó a duras penas y observó el reloj digital colgado en una pared al otro lado de la habitación. Eran apenas las diez de la mañana.  
-…fue sólo un sueño…- se dijo a sí misma, dándose cuenta. Se sentó sobre su cama, con las piernas aún cubiertas por las sabanas, y dio un largo bostezo, procediendo luego a secarse las pequeñas lagrimas que nacieron en sus ojos. Se quedó en esa posición por algunos segundos, pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener -…la fotografía…- murmuró.  
Bruscamente salto de su cama, abrió las puertas del ropero y buscó dentro de uno de sus cajones un pequeño cuaderno negro. Acto seguido, empujó el cajón, y cerró el ropero. Se sentó tranquilamente a un lado de su cama, y abrió el cuaderno. En realidad, éste era un álbum fotográfico. Ojeó todas las páginas, en las cuales había fotografías de sus hermanas, de sus padres, de algunos duelos, y de su niñez. Algunas fotografías de Pueblo Paleta, con los viejos amigos, la vieja ciudad.

Misty sonrió al volver a ver estas fotos, hace ya mucho que no se daba un momento para revisar los sus viejos recuerdos de aquel álbum. Vio con alegría una en especial, a pesar de no ser la que buscaba, donde aparecían el viejo clan de los adultos de Pueblo Paleta: sus padres, la madre de Ash, y el Profesor Samuel Oak, quien fue el primero en llevar el juego de cartas a este pueblo tan remoto en el mundo. Hecho que ocurrió cuando él mismo era un niño (años después, sería él quien le enseñaría a dos personas de la siguiente generación como jugar: A su nieto Gary Oak, y una amiga de éste, Misty).  
¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la imagen en la fotografía?, ya ni siquiera con las dos manos podría contarse la cantidad, pero muchos de esos recuerdos seguían vivos en la mente de la pelirroja, como si tan sólo hubiesen pasado hace un par de semanas. Aunque algunos ya habían sido completamente borrados, sustituidos por nuevos.  
Ella sintió como sus ojos se humedecían levemente gracias a la nostalgia, sacudió la cabeza y, sin perder la sonrisa, avanzó las siguientes páginas. Tantos recuerdos, tanta vida. Encontraba extraño que de un momento a otro le regresara esa curiosidad por los años pasados. Supuso que todo eso era debido al sueño que acababa de tener, o quizás debido a la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con Sabrina en la noche anterior. Volvió a sonreír nostálgica.

Finalmente, llegó a la última página, y ahí estaba, solitaria, la fotografía con la que ella había soñado. Metió su mano por entre la cubierta de plástico que protegía a la foto del mundo exterior, y la sacó. Dejando cuidadosamente el álbum a su lado.

Miró la fotografía con una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza. Ése era el único recuerdo en imágenes donde estaban ella y Ash juntos, no existían más. Ese día, su sexto cumpleaños… su primer beso… ¿cómo podía haber pasado tanto tiempo?, ¿cómo?  
Se comparó a sí misma físicamente, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado en esos diez años que habían pasado, y en verdad que había cambiado. Su cabello de ahora no era la misma masa roja y larga de antaño, ahora era tan sólo un cuarto de eso. Había decidido cortárselo a los catorce, luego de una pequeña riña con sus hermanas, no deseaba tener el mismo peinado que ellas, y así fue, ahora era una muchacha de cabello relativamente corto y trenzado en una pequeña cola que caía a un lado de su cabeza. Su cuerpo también había cambiado mucho, lo cual era normal. Ahora era más curva, por decirlo de alguna manera, estaba tan sólo a dos años de la mayoría de edad y su cuerpo mostraba señas de aquello. ¿Qué se habría mantenido igual a como era en esa época?... la verdad, lo único que se había mantenido intacto con el paso de los años eran sus ojos, sus verdes y cristalinos ojos, que aún mantenían esa paz y esa inocencia casi ingenua de su niñez. Misty volvió a sonreír.

Dejó de compararse a sí misma y posó su mirada sobre el niño en la foto. Su piel morena, sus ojos negros, su cabello oscuro. Parecía ser el negativo perfecto para ella y, sin embargo, llegó a ser su mejor amigo. A veces su único amigo. Ahora sí, pequeñas lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de los ojos de Misty, pero con un poco de esfuerzo logró contenerlas.

Ella aún tenía viva en su mente la imagen de la última vez que pudo ver a Ash. Algo que había ocurrido hace tan sólo cuatro años…

Era la mañana de un día de abril, el sol ya estaba en lo alto de los cielos de Ciudad Celeste, a pesar de que aún no llegaba el mediodía. Misty, a esa hora, salía de la ducha, como era costumbre en todas las mañanas. Su intención era ir a su cuarto para terminar de secarse su, en ese entonces, largo cabello rojo, sin embargo, sus plantes tuvieron un abrupto cambio. Daisy, una de sus hermanas, le llamó a gritos desde el comedor, pidiéndole que acudiera cuanto antes. Preocupada, pues pensó que algo malo había pasado, Misty corrió hacía allá, para encontrarse a sus tres hermanas paradas frente al televisor en el centro del salón.  
-¿Se puede saber que pasa?- gruñó la pelirroja  
-¡Observa la tele, y cállate!- le dijo, amablemente, Daisy. Misty arqueó una ceja confundida, y obedeció a su hermana mayor. De pronto la toalla que sostenía cayó al piso, ya que sus manos casi inertes la soltaron. Su boca se quedó entre abierta por el asombro, al igual que sus ojos, tan abiertos como platos: Ash estaba en la televisión, en un duelo de cartas. Subido en una de las grandes plataformas para los duelistas, un Bulbasaur proyectado de forma holográfica en el centro del gran tablero de duelos atacaba a otro pokémon también creado por medio de hologramas. Pero la batalla pasó inadvertida ante los impresionados ojos de Misty. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al verlo, ni siquiera le importó que sus hermanas hubieran volteado a verla. Pero estas la comprendían, por eso no dijeron nada, entendían perfectamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Misty.  
Seis años habían pasado y él había cambiado una enormidad, pero aún podía reconocerlo sin problemas. A sus ojos él siempre sería el mismo. Siempre.  
Finalmente, una sonrisa de felicidad y nostalgia inundó el rostro de la menor de las hermanas Waterflower, las lágrimas no habían parado de correr, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de dicha… él estaba cumpliendo su promesa, él estaba cumpliendo su sueño…  
-¡Ahora Bulbasaur!, ¡Rayo Solar…!- ordenó el joven con su voz, ahora grave, traspasando el parlante de la televisión al mismo tiempo que el holograma se movía obedeciendo la voz de su amo… así fue como Misty se quedó observando el duelo de comienzo a fin…

-…¿Y esa fotografía, Misty?- preguntó sorpresivamente Sabrina, sacando a la pelirroja de sus recuerdos. No había notado que su compañera de cuarto también se había levantado y que ya llevaba un buen rato al lado de ella observando la foto, sin ser notada.  
Misty se ruborizó al descubrir que la espiaban, y, casi inmediatamente, trató de ocultar la foto entre sus manos. Sabrina fue esta vez quien se sorprendió un poco, aunque lo tomó con humor, como era su lema.  
-…Misty, no estoy pensando en robártela…- exclamó sonriente -…tan sólo me despertó curiosidad ver el interés que ponías en esa foto, eso fue todo. Ahora, si no quieres mostrármela, esta bien, no hay problema-  
Misty volvió a la vieja costumbre de buscar con la mirada algún refugio en el suelo, y negó con la cabeza, apenada -…no te preocupes, Sabrina. Es que me sentí un poco extraña… pero, puedes verla…- dijo la pelirroja. Su amiga sonrió nuevamente.  
Misty alzó nuevamente la foto, esta vez permitiendo que Sabrina la viese. Ella la miró con atención, y casi sin querer, soltó una tierna exclamación al ver la imagen de la pelirroja en su infancia.  
-…¿esa eres tú?...- preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, apuntando con un dedo a la fotografía. Misty se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza -…eras bastante linda, lástima que no seas así ahora- bromeó Sabrina, la pelirroja soltó un pequeño gruñido ante tal broma. La chica de los cabellos oscuros tan sólo rió y continuó observando la imagen –Misty, ¿quién es el niño a tu lado?- preguntó.  
Misty se sonrió ante tal pregunta, Sabrina lo notó. De pronto los ojos y la voz de la pelirroja se endulzaron un poco -…él es Ash Ketchum, un viejo amigo de la infancia…- afirmó, con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
Sabrina notó como el semblante de Misty había cambiado, su mirada hacía aquél muchacho… tan tierna, tan apacible, tan… ¿enamorada?... ¿sería posible?, ella no conocía nada de la historia de Misty en su infancia, ya que llevaban extremadamente poco tiempo de conocerse y ese tema no había salido tan abiertamente en ninguna de las escasas conversaciones coherentes que habían tenido hasta ese momento. Pero Sabrina estaba acostumbrada a ser algo parecido a una confidente para sus compañeras, compañeros, amigas y amigos, así que algo de experiencia tenía en descubrir este tipo de cosas, y muy pocas veces estaba equivocada. Claro, excepto cuando tenía que tratar de descifrar sus propios sentimientos.  
Sin embargo, y tocando otro punto, desde que había escuchado salir de los labios de Misty el nombre de Ash Ketchum, algo le había quedado molestando. No sabía lo que era… ¿alguna marca?, ¿algún duelista?, ¿algún viejo rostro conocido?... de pronto, estas dos últimas preguntas hicieron choque en la mente de la muchacha.  
-…Pueblo Paleta… Ash Ketchum…- murmuró, Misty logró escucharla y volteó hacía ella, como si tuviese la esperanza de algo. De improviso, Sabrina volteó hacía la pelirroja, ambas miradas se encontraron -…Misty, ¿el Ash Ketchum que tú conoces es un duelista…?- preguntó.  
Misty asintió algo esperanzada -…¿lo conoces?...- preguntó lentamente. Sabrina asintió. Misty, con sus ojos muy abiertos, y su boca un tanto reseca le pidió, por favor, que le contara de donde lo conocía.  
Sabrina se sentó a un lado de ella, sobre la cama, y mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, comenzó a contar…  
-…no es una historia muy larga, pero te la voy a contar…  
"Pasó hace más o menos tres años, cuando yo era Líder de Gimnasio en Saffron. Un día un chico de mi misma edad, en esa época trece años, apareció, vestía una gorra oficial de la Liga Pokémon, es lo único que recuerdo claramente de lo que vestía… lo que él quería era mi medalla. Por supuesto, yo acepté…-  
-… ¿Utilizaba una baraja Eléctrica?...- interrumpió Misty, Sabrina asintió.  
-…sí, y vaya manera de utilizarla. Pactamos el duelo a dos premios **(2)**…  
"Al comienzo pensé que sería fácil. De hecho, ya había vencido de manera apabullante a uno de sus Pikachus con tan sólo un Abra de mi parte. Además, el apellido Ketchum y el Pueblo Paleta del que él decía venir no los había escuchado jamás en toda mi vida…-  
-Eso quiere decir que lo que anoche me dijiste, que nunca habías oído hablar de Pueblo Paleta…- interrumpió nuevamente Misty.  
-… hey, nunca te dije que no hubiera escuchado nada de Pueblo Paleta,- dijo Sabrina -sólo te dije que no me sonaba mucho… al enfrentarme a un duelista nunca olvido como juega… pero es lo único que logro recordar- la muchacha se sonrió.  
-…eso quiere decir que Pueblo Paleta ya puede haber dejado de ser la pequeña ciudad que yo conocí…- dijo Misty seriamente. Sabrina la observó curiosa.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto ella.  
-Fama… a la fama… tan sólo imagínalo…- dijo Misty sonriendo, imaginando los cambios que, posiblemente, podría haber tenido su ciudad natal. Sabrina trató de imaginarse una ciudad llena de lujos y cosas por el estilo: grandes edificios, carnavales, celebridad. No sabía lo lejos que estaba. Se sonrió ante la cara de su amiga y volvió a mirar el piso para continuar hablando.  
-Bueno, te continúo contando…- dijo -…luego de que le vencí a su Pikachu, él hizo algo que yo no esperaba. En ningún momento se vio asustado, fue al revés, la confianza que se tenía me intimidó a mí... nunca nadie había logrado hacerlo antes.  
"Jugó muy bien sus cartas. Le bajó el poder de ataque a mi pokémon, le quitó las energías que yo le había puesto y después remató sacando a otro Pikachu y eliminando a mi pokémon. Intenté recuperar mi ventaja, pero fue inútil. Aún no entiendo como lo hizo, pero tan sólo con su Pikachu y cartas de Entrenador logró vencerme… fue un duelo asombroso, jamás me habían vencido con tanta facilidad… y, si no mal recuerdo, él ha sido el único…- concluyó.  
-Pues vaya que recuerdas mal…- bromeó Misty, feliz ante aquel relato -…siquiera recordaste al único duelista que logró vencerte…- Sabrina también rió ante aquel comentario. Era la primera vez que oía alguna broma de parte de Misty. Se notaba que le gustaba hablar de Ash, de hecho, era la primera vez en muchos años, que ella hablaba sobre el muchacho con alguien que no fuese de su familia.  
-Sí, a veces tengo muy mala memoria… aunque ten en cuenta que eso fue hace ya tres años, ¿quién no olvidaría cosas en ese tiempo?...- se defendió Sabrina, ante la broma de la pelirroja.  
-Supongo que tienes razón…- dijo Misty  
-…mmhh… aunque se me hace igual extraño…- dijo Sabrina  
-¿qué cosa?...- preguntó la pelirroja  
-Como sabrás, en este Internado, lo que más corren son las noticias que llegan acerca de los duelos de cartas, sin embargo el nombre de Ash Ketchum no lo he escuchado… al menos eso creo. Aunque, te confieso que no circulo mucho a los que son más _experimentados_ en este tema de las cartas, hace ya tiempo que dejé de jugar, aunque aún tengo mi baraja para los torneos de este año…- dijo Sabrina sonriente.  
-…mmhh… bueno, quizás los _experimentados_, como tú los llamas, sepan algo de él…- dijo Misty ilusionada, sin tomar en cuenta el asunto de los torneos.  
-…es posible… pero bueno, si quieres te los presento…- sugirió Sabrina, sonriéndose- …y aprovechamos de reunir un poco de información acerca de tu novio- bromeó.  
Misty se sonrojó hasta el extremo ante tal broma -…¡Él no es mi novio!...- gruñó. Sabrina la miró chistosa y algo sorprendida, no esperaba aquella reacción, la verdad, pensaba que a la pelirroja le gustaría que le dijesen eso, aunque no dejó su ambiente de broma.  
-…lo que tú digas, Misty…- rió finalmente. La pelirroja agachó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada. Habían pasado muchísimos años desde que alguien la molesto con eso por última vez, y le resultaba una extraña mezcla de molestia y alegría volver a escuchar que alguien lo hacía nuevamente. Estaba feliz.

.:** PARTE 4: **El Internado, descripción general :.

El sonido del agua al golpear contra el piso de la ducha sonaba como un lejano murmullo para Misty. Ella estaba tranquilamente sobre su cama, secándose el cabello después una reciente ducha, de la cual ahora Sabrina disfrutaba. Debido a su tranquilidad extrema, su mente aprovechaba de vagar sin rumbo cada cierto rato, buscando algunos de los recuerdos más escondidos de aquel viejo lugar llamado Pueblo Paleta.

De improviso, Misty dejó su peine sobre la cama y se levantó. Apoyó sus brazos en el marco de la ventana abierta y respiró ese nuevo aire al cual ahora debería acostumbrarse. Observó cautivada los tonos rojos y negros del sol de la tarde, mientras que la brisa de ésta acariciaba su cabello, como también lo había hecho una brisa similar en una época de antaño. Lentamente, a su mente volvieron los recuerdos vagos que había almacenado desde hace diez años. Recordaba el día en que se despidió de Ash, las promesas, el sonido del río, el canto de los pájaros; se preguntaba una y otra vez a si misma ¿por qué?, ¿por qué tuvo que irse?, ¿por qué no pudo controlar su propio destino? No era la primera vez que se hacía esa pregunta. Muchas veces, en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, cuando estaba sola en su cuarto, observaba el cielo, las nubes blancas, los atardeceres, los días de lluvia. Y muchas veces, en esos momentos, su mente se cuestionaba lo mismo, ¿por qué? Siempre en su mente estuvo el consuelo cruel de que ella no sería la única en todo el planeta al que hubiera pasado lo mismo… bueno lo mismo no, tal vez algo similar. Se reía para sí misma cada vez que pensaba en algo como eso. A veces, intentando encontrar una explicación, procuraba pensar que Dios quizás le tenía algo _romántico_ preparado al volver a ver a Ash, y por eso había decidido separarlos de niños… pero ¿y si no volvía a ver a Ash?, ¿y si fue tan sólo uno más de los amigos que perdió en la niñez? Al encontrarse con esa última pregunta decidía detenerse, no continuar pensando en ello. Sabía, con toda la tristeza de su corazón, que existían más probabilidades de que en toda su vida nunca más supiera algo de él de que ocurriera lo contrario -¿entonces, por qué no viajas a Pueblo Paleta por tu propia cuenta?- se preguntaba. La respuesta era difusa. ¿Era miedo?, ¿podía ser miedo?, y si así era ¿miedo a que?, ¿a ir en vano?, ¿a no ser reconocida?... ¿a que ÉL no la reconociera…? ¿Tanto temor tenía de que no la reconociera? ¿Cuál era la respuesta?... ¿Cuál?...

Misty sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y volver a poner la mirada en el gigantesco patio del internado. No quería llegar al punto de cuestionarse el porqué de ser ella misma… y a veces llegaba hasta ese punto…

-¿Soñando de nuevo?- preguntó Sabrina a sus espaldas, acostada cómodamente en su cama, ya vestida con su común chaqueta morada y sus pantalones apretados de un color similar. Misty saltó por el susto que le dio la repentina pregunta. Volteó hacia la chica de cabellos oscuros y le preguntó:  
-¿Por qué lo dices?...-  
-¿Por qué lo digo?...- Sabrina se acomodó poniendo ambas manos tras su cabeza -…has estado así desde que viste esa foto en la mañana…-  
-Oh…- exclamó suavemente la pelirroja. Sabrina se sonrió.  
-¿Pensabas en él?- le preguntó. Misty se ruborizó al instante.  
-¿_Él_?, ¿de quien me hablas?- preguntó un tanto nerviosa. Sabrina lanzó una pequeña carcajada.  
-Aún no lo entiendo…- dijo mientras posaba sus ojos en la luz de neón apagada en el techo -…si pasas todo el día pensando en ese tal Ash Ketchum, ¿cómo es posible que te de vergüenza que lo nombre?- preguntó finalmente, sin borrar ya su clásica sonrisa de su cara.  
A Misty esa pregunta la pilló en blanco, no sabía que responder, sólo logró balbucear parte de una frase, para luego arrepentirse y no lograr concordar siquiera dos nuevas sílabas. Sabrina soltó una carcajada bastante sonora, lo cual molestó a Misty.  
-Perdóname, por favor…- dijo la muchacha de ojos púrpura -…es que si te vieras cuando te pregunto acerca de Ash Ketchum, es muy divertido- Sabrina volvió a reír nuevamente. Misty se molestó un poco más.  
-¡Ni siquiera entiendes lo que yo siento por Ash!- gritó ofuscada, y, contrario a lo que muchos podrían pensar, Sabrina ni siquiera lo tomó para mal, por el contrario, su sonrisa jamás se borró de su cara.  
-Por supuesto que entiendo lo que sientes por él…- sentenció -… ¡se llama _amor_!-. Misty estuvo a punto de explotar, pero, ¿por qué?... ¿rabia?... ¿vergüenza?... ¿temor?...  
-… ¿temor?...- Se preguntó con una voz casi inaudible, su rostro de pronto quedó tan en blanco como su mente. Sabrina lo notó.  
-…ahí va otra vez…- murmuró.  
-… ¿temor?...- se preguntó una vez más en sus pensamientos, sintiendo como si su propia voz se transformase en un difuso eco en las lejanías. -¿Temor a qué?... ¿Temor a estar… enamorada?, ¿temor a estar enamorada de alguien a quien quizá jamás volveré a ver…?- todas estas preguntas vagaban casi inertes por la mente de la pelirroja. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en serio en el por que de tanta rabia cuando alguien la molestaba juntando el amor y a Ash. Estaba completamente segura de que cuando ambos eran niños a ella jamás le molestó la mera mención de eso, de hecho, incluso se atrevería a decir le gustaba. ¿Pero entonces por qué le molestaba ahora? De pronto logró unir algo en su mente, más bien, en su corazón… ¿estaba realmente enamorada de un recuerdo?... ¿lo estaba?...  
Algo era cierto. Desde que abandonó Pueblo Paleta, su mayor afición siempre fue el Duelo de Cartas, una especie de medio de escape para todas las preguntas que a su mente infantil se hacía. Aprendió a duras penas a ser una muchacha bastante solitaria, alimentándose tan sólo del sentimiento que le dejó… un simple recuerdo… Era cierto. Jamás fue muy buena para congeniar con los demás, y casi ningún chico había logrado conquistar su corazón… casi… ya que alguna vez hubo uno, pero _ese_ recuerdo terminó alejándolo… entonces ¿estaba enamorada de un recuerdo? Era curioso, después de tantos años se lo venía a preguntar ahora, en aquel extraño día en que su mente se abría nuevamente a cosas que ella a veces prefería olvidar, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, a punto de traer nuevamente consigo esos hermosos días, se arrepentía, abriendo la puerta del olvido, y dejando a esos recuerdos guardados bajo siete llaves, en su más profunda memoria.

¿Cuánto había pasado?, ¿cinco minutos?... Sabrina continuaba con su mirada pegada en el rostro perdido de Misty. Al comienzo, cuando Misty comenzó con sus _sueños_, ella lo encontró divertido. Era muy poca la gente que ella conociese que fuese así, quizás tan sólo conocía a Dúplica, quien también poseía ese extraño hábito de soñar despierta. Pero esto era distinto, esto ya comenzaba a preocuparle.  
-…si no hago algo va a caer en una depresión…- pensó. Luego alzó la voz hacia la pelirroja, despertándola -… ¿Me acompañas?...- le preguntó.  
Misty sacudió su cabeza nuevamente, volviendo al mundo real  
-¿Qué?- preguntó de vuelta.  
-¿Si es que me acompañas?...- repitió Sabrina  
-¿Acompañarte, dónde?- la pelirroja se mostró un tanto confusa.  
-Pues verás…- comenzó Sabrina -…había estado pensando en que desde que llegaste no has tenido nada de tiempo para registrar todo el internado, y no es muy chico te diré. Piensa que cuando yo llegué aquí me tarde casi dos semanas en aprenderme todos los lugares de memoria, así que ¿qué te parece, me acompañas a que te enseñe _tooooodo_ el internado?- dijo Sabrina, haciendo un gran círculo con sus brazos. Misty dudó un poco, ya que, en verdad, caminar mucho en ese momento no le caía muy bien. Sin embargo, luego se sonrió, supuso que podría usarlo para despejar un poco su mente. Alzó sus ojos a Sabrina y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Está bien, acepto- sentenció. Sabrina se sonrió también, algo aliviada. En verdad, ya había comenzado a preocuparle el estado cuasi volador de su compañera de cuarto.

Y así fue como Misty conoció casi en su totalidad el internado Master Collage. Por fortuna para ella, su memoria era en muchísimos sentidos mejor que los de Sabrina, así que pudo memorizar casi todo con tan sólo una vuelta por todo el establecimiento, pero le fue imposible recordar absolutamente todo, ya que el tamaño del éste era casi exagerado. Salieron a dar ese paseo junto cuando el sol rojizo ya dejaba ver las primeras estrellas que antecedían la noche, el día estaba a punto de expirar.

El internado, como ya lo he mencionado muchas veces durante este capítulo, era realmente enorme. Abarcaba varios kilómetros en su totalidad, y se situaba en algún lugar al norte de Pueblo Paleta y al sur de Ciudad Plateada. Visto desde la puerta de entrada, lo primero que uno encontraba era el suelo pavimentado de forma muy sencilla, sin embargo, en espacios especialmente hechos con ese propósito, existían árboles y flores, los que servían para darle una apariencia más _natural_ a toda la estructura.

Frente a la puerta de entrada, separada por varios metros, se encontraba una pileta gigantesca, la cual abarcaba gran parte de la zona del patio. En el centro de esta pileta había una estatua de un ángel manteniendo sobre sus hombros una vasija de la cual brotaba agua, una estatua en honor al signo de acuario que el propio Giovanni había ordenado poner ahí. En los bordes de la pileta había puestas una buena cantidad de sillas para los que deseasen descansar un rato ahí, para los que quisieran estudiar, pensar, o simplemente estar ahí sin hacer nada.

A la izquierda de las puertas, se encontraban unas treinta habitaciones especialmente habilitadas y acomodadas para los profesores. Era un edificio pequeño edificio de dos pisos no se comparaba en tamaño con el de las habitaciones de los alumnos, pero era tan cómodo como el de ellos. Más a la izquierda aún, pasando las habitaciones de los profesores, se encontraban los salones de clase. Dos edificios corpulentos, donde todos los alumnos debían ir a recibir, lógicamente, sus clases diarias, exceptuando los sábados y domingos. Estos edificios abarcaban casi toda la zona oeste de los muros del establecimiento, y estaban separados en dos grupos: El primer grupo era el de los 1ros y 2dos Medios **(1)**. Separados por un pequeño edificio llamado "Baños 1", se encontraban el siguiente segmento de salas: Las de los 3ros y 4tos Medios **(1)**, luego otro edificio pequeño llamado "Baños 2".

A la derecha de las puertas se encontraban tres pequeños escalones de color verde, los que daban a un pasillo al aire libre pero con barandales para apoyar las manos debido a la altura (que si bien era poca, existía). Éste era el pasillo que daba paso a uno de los lugares más misteriosos, desconocidos, y por qué no decirlo, odiados de todo el establecimiento: el Edificio de Rectoría, donde se encontraba la habitación del director y dueño del establecimiento, Giovanni Rocket (escasamente visto por la gran mayoría de los habitantes del internado), también se encontraba la secretaría, y unas cuantas oficinas más que posiblemente, y por su falta de importancia, no serán tocadas en el transcurso de esta historia.

Frente a este edificio, separado por unos cuantos metros, se encontraban las habitaciones de los alumnos. Un gigantesco edificio de dos pisos con forma de "C" invertida que se dividía en tres secciones: el ala norte, el ala este, y el ala sur; siempre visto desde la puerta de entrada. Cada una de estas tres secciones se dividía en dos subsecciones (una en el primer piso, y otra en el segundo), dando un total de seis subsecciones que eran calificadas por el número inicial de las habitaciones que habían en ese piso. Comenzando desde el extremo más lejano (la primera sección, el ala norte), en el primer piso estaban los números que comenzarían desde el 100 hasta el 199. En el segundo piso, desde el 200 hasta el 299. En la segunda sección (el ala este. La que estaba casi apegada a los muros del establecimiento), se encontraban en el primer piso los números desde el 300 hasta el 399, y en el segundo desde el 400 hasta el 499. Y, finalmente, en la tercera sección (el ala sur. La que daba la espalda al Edificio de Rectoría), en el primer piso los números desde el 500 hasta el 599, y en el segundo piso, desde el 600 hasta el 699. Si sumamos todas las habitaciones, teniendo en cuenta que cada una puede albergar como máximo a dos personas, tenemos el resultado de unos 1400 alumnos, sin tomar en cuenta que no todas las habitaciones están ocupadas y que no en todas las habitaciones hay dos alumnos (hay que tener en cuenta también que, tanto el Edificio de Rectoría como las Habitaciones de los Alumnos, poseen múltiples pasillos internos en cada estructura, los que permiten la inserción de tantas habitaciones, y espacios).

En el centro de esta "C" invertida que formaban las habitaciones, y separado por escasos metros que eran guiados gracias a un camino hecho con piedra caliza, y que comenzaba desde el fin de las escaleras en forma de caracol de las ya nombradas habitaciones, existía un pequeño edificio de tan sólo un piso: la Biblioteca, donde todos los alumnos (gracias a su cercanía), podían ir durante el día a buscar cualquier libro que necesitasen, ya que los dueños del establecimiento deseaban poner a disposición de todos los alumnos, por sobre muchas cosas, la mayor cantidad de información posible acerca de todas las tareas que necesitasen.

Al final de las Habitaciones de los Alumnos, justo en frente del final de la "C" invertida, estaba, separado por una rustica cerca de madera, la sección más natural de todo el establecimiento, una zona especialmente hecha para árboles de todos los tipos, muchísimos arbustos y toda clase de plantas. Esta zona terminaba justamente al encontrarse contra el muro este del establecimiento. Era llamada simplemente "El Bosque", y todos los alumnos, a la hora que quisieran, podían entrar en esta sección, sin problema alguno, pero tomando las medidas de seguridad necesarias para evitar infortunados accidentes.

En el centro del patio, a la izquierda del Bosque, un poquito más arriba desde el fin de las habitaciones de los alumnos, y directamente enfrente de la gran pileta, separada, como siempre, por unos cuantos metros de cemento y árboles, se encontraba la Cafetería. El lugar donde todos los días se servía, de forma completamente gratuita para los alumnos registrados en el establecimiento, el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Respectivamente a las siete de la mañana, a la una y a las seis de la tarde. Sin embargo, era usual que muchos alumnos decidieran comer en sus habitaciones, así que este horario, a pesar de ser generalmente cumplido, pasó a ser una mera cosa de protocolo. A pesar de todo, el horario que más se toma en cuenta es el de la una de la tarde, el almuerzo, ya que es tomado también como un descanso entre clases.

Avanzando desde la Cafetería, hacia el norte del establecimiento, se encontraba la zona más amada de todo el internado: la zona de los deportes. Esta zona poseía tres grandes gimnasios independientes entre sí, los que estaban separados del resto del establecimiento por una extensa reja de metal. Sin embargo, no por eso no se podían utilizar. Las puertas de la reja eran abiertas diariamente desde las seis de la mañana hasta las once de la noche, un horario sumamente largo en el cual los alumnos podían ocupar los gimnasios a su antojo, pero manteniendo las reglas pertinentes, obviamente. Sin embargo, era común que los alumnos se saltasen estos horarios, ya que generalmente, cada noche, uno que otro alumno saltaba la reja desde la zona de El Bosque (lugar que limitaba con una de las partes de la reja) para poder estar ocultos del resto de los humanos que habitaban el internado, y poder hacer _cosas_ (se los dejo a su imaginación).  
Los gimnasios en sí, como ya dije antes, eran tres estructuras independientes, especialmente diseñadas para los deportes usualmente jugados en el interior del internado. Separado por metro y medio del muro oeste se encontraba el Gimnasio Multicancha, el cual poseía en su interior dos zonas de gradas, una a cada uno de sus extremos. Éstas, sumadas, alcanzaban para albergar a cerca de mil personas. Pero este gimnasio era algo particular, ya que, tal como su nombre lo dice, poseía dos canchas: la primera, la del extremo izquierdo, es de básquetbol y tenis, y la segunda, en su extremo derecho, era utilizada para jugar fútbol y voleibol. Lo complicado de ambas canchas era detectar cuales eran exactamente los dibujos pintados en el suelo que correspondían al deporte que tú estabas jugando, pero al cabo de un tiempo te acostumbrabas.

Continuando por el muro oeste, más allá del Gimnasio Multicancha, y eliminando la forma rectangular que poseía el Internado, había otro gimnasio. Éste era llamado simplemente "Piscina", ya que, como su nombre lo indica, poseía en su interior una gigantesca piscina de aguas cristalinas y, lo mejor de todo, temperada, detalle que era amado en el invierno. Al igual que en el gimnasio anterior, la piscina central también estaba rodeada por gradas, las que en total sumaban cerca de mil personas de capacidad.

Cabe decir que separando los tres gimnasios, habían puesto, para felicidad de los agotados alumnos, unas refrescantes tomadoras de agua, que alcanzaban para, aproximadamente, escasos quince alumnos por vez.

Finalmente, en el extremo derecho de la parte final del establecimiento, estaba el gimnasio más utilizado y el más amado: el Gimnasio de Duelos de Cartas. Como su nombre lo dice, en éste es donde se podían jugar los duelos de barajas pokémon.  
Detalladamente, en su interior, este Gimnasio poseía gran cantidad de gradas a la altura de un segundo piso, ubicadas a ambos extremos, para aproximadamente dos mil espectadores, no por nada era el más grande de todos. Poseía, también, tres chanchas de duelo. Éstas eran de forma rectangulares y altas, cercanamente dos metros de altura. Tenían en ambos frentes dos plataformas reclinables, donde los jugadores debían situarse para jugar los duelos. Cada plataforma poseía un panel de control de alta tecnología, a través del cual se enviaba la información de las cartas (tan sólo posándolas sobre dicho panel), para ser proyectadas luego en forma de hologramas casi vivientes hacia la zona de batalla (en el centro de estas peculiares canchas), gracias a cuatro reflectores, ubicados en las cuatro esquinas de cada cancha. La zona de batalla de cada cancha poseía los lugares exactos de ubicación de los personajes de las cartas: Múltiples rendijas dibujadas en el piso de estas destinadas a clasificar cada espacio de las cartas. Una para el pokémon activo, el que va al ataque (en el frente, casi al centro), y cinco en la parte posterior, para los pokémon que van a la banca, de reserva, y bajo cada una de estas, había pequeños espacios que permitían poner una carta de energía bajo el pokémon que uno seleccionase, el símbolo de la energía correspondiente aparecía de forma holográfica sobre el Pokémon escogido. Atrás de la zona de banca, había rendijas especialmente utilizadas para las cartas de Entrenador, las cuales también eran dibujadas gracias a los proyectores de hologramas (para hacer más fácil el entendimiento de cómo son estas canchas de juegos de cartas virtuales, les sugiero dos cosas: la primera es que vean la serie de animación japonesa llamada Yu-Gi-Oh!, que es de dónde saqué la idea. Y la segunda, para que puedan entender el juego, es que jueguen a las cartas coleccionables de Pokémon. Es un poco caro y adictivo, pero al menos entretiene ^_^).  
Sin lugar a dudas, éste era el gimnasio más utilizado en todo el establecimiento, ya que casi el 70% de los alumnos y profesores eran fanáticos del juego. También, y en formas muy especiales (con banquetes y todo), se celebraban Torneos Oficiales en estas canchas, aceptados por la Liga Pokémon y organizados, ni más ni menos, que por el propio Giovanni Rocket. El primer torneo del año, comenzaba a finales de Marzo (mes en que inician las clases), cuando se celebraba el Aniversario de la Escuela. Pero de eso ya hablaremos en varios capítulos más adelante.

_(__**Nota del Autor: **__Perdonen lo extenso de esta parte en la que detallo cómo es el internado en su totalidad. Sé que fue un poco tedioso y aburrido, pero créanme que es necesario para el entendimiento de casi toda la historia [así no se pierden a mitad del fan fiction]. Cualquier duda que tengan acerca de la forma física de este extraño establecimiento envíenmela al e-mail que aparece en el título y al final de cada capítulo)_

.: **PARTE 5:** El Duelo de Misty :.

Casi dos horas después, cuando la sombra noche ya se hacía presente, y los focos de luz del internado se encendían, Sabrina pudo dar fin, por fin, al tour que le había dado a Misty por casi absolutamente todo el internado.

Ambas chicas estaban en la zona más lejana de todo el establecimiento, frente al Gimnasio de Duelos. Estaban agotadas, el paseo había durado mucho más de lo que cualquiera de las dos hubiese planeado, pero por lo menos, había surtido el efecto que Misty deseaba. Se sentía más tranquila, había estado tanto tiempo escuchando las explicaciones de Sabrina, y también las historias de las vivencias que ésta había tenido en algunos lugares _privilegiados_ del internado, que ya todas sus dudas y reflexiones habían pasado a un pequeño lapso de olvido.  
-Fue un largo paseo, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó la pelirroja, aún un poco jadeante. Sabrina asintió con la cabeza, también agotada.  
-Sí, no pensaba que sería tan largo…- respondió, levantando su vista hacía el cielo nocturno para poder observar las estrellas y la gran luna partida en dos que se alzaba en la infinita oscuridad -… ¿qué hora será?- preguntó. Misty se sonrió, y de su bolsillo sacó un reloj de pulsera al que le faltaban las correas.  
-Van a ser las ocho de la noche- respondió. Sabrina, sorprendida, volteó hacía ella.  
-¿Y ese reloj?- preguntó.  
-Es mío. Es muy viejo y está muy gastado, pero aún funciona…- concluyó sonriente mientras observaba las manecillas del maltratado reloj -…a veces puede resultar útil-. Sabrina asintió nuevamente.

Sin mayor aviso, un gran ruido interrumpió la pequeña plática de ambas chicas, un ruido proveniente desde el interior del Gimnasio de Duelos. Al parecer era el rugido de un público dentro de este gimnasio. Sabrina se sorprendió.  
-¿Están jugando?- se preguntó en voz alta  
-… ¿jugando?...- replicó Misty. Guardó el reloj en su bolsillo y sonrió observando a su amiga -… ¿quieres ir a ver?- le preguntó. Sabrina la miró un tanto extrañada y luego asintió.  
-¡Claro!- contestó animada por la invitación. Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del gimnasio.

Al abrir la puerta, las chicas sufrieron un cambio de ambiente impresionante. Era sencillamente sorprendente. Las gradas estaban casi repletas. De no haber sido porque éstas superaban el número total de alumnos en la escuela, habrían estado totalmente llenas. El fervor de los gritos era apabullante, chicas y chicos gritaban a voz en cuello cosas todo tipo de cosas hacia la cancha del centro. Donde un partido se estaba efectuando.

Ni Misty ni Sabrina lograban ver nada, pues la cancha estaba a una altura donde ellas no podían apreciar lo que ocurría, así que subieron las escaleras a los costados de las gradas, y esquivaron a la mayor cantidad de gente posible para encontrar una buena ubicación…

Entonces, sucedió…

Todos los recuerdos volvieron súbitamente a la mente de Misty, sus ojos se abrieron mucho más de lo normal debido a la impresión de ver quien era el que combatía en la cancha central.  
-… ¿Ga… Gary…?- murmuró casi en un susurro, aún incrédula de lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Su boca estaba abierta, y sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en el rostro del muchacho. Sabrina notó todo esto sorprendida, también observó al muchacho, y comparando sus vagos recuerdos concluyó que no era Ash (quien, ella suponía, era el único que podía dejar en ese estado a su amiga), en ese momento una pregunta apareció en su mente.  
-¿Lo conoces?- le susurró al oído de la pelirroja. Los gritos de toda la gente no permitía que se escuchase nada más. Sin embargo, Misty aún estaba sorprendida, no pudo contestar con palabras, y tan sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Sabrina volvió nuevamente su cabeza hacia la arena de duelos, intrigada.

En efecto, bajo las radiantes luces del gimnasio, ante el rugido incesante de una gigantesca muchedumbre, Gary Oak se estaba batiendo en un duelo contra uno de los profesores más respetados y queridos de toda la escuela: Brock Tharuck.

El muchacho, al igual que su oponente, daba órdenes a su holograma mientras colocaba sobre el escenario una carta de entrenador.  
-¡Ahora, Nidoking, ataca!- ordenó el muchacho.  
-¡No, no lo harás!- replicó el profesor Brock, sin embargo, la carta de entrenador de Gary fue un Quite de Energía, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento que el Geodude del profesor quisiese hacer al eliminarle una de sus cartas de Energía Puño.  
-¡Debo acabar con esto ahora!- gritó el muchacho de cabellos cafés. Su pokémon atacó a la velocidad de un trueno, ante la sorpresa de todos, destruyéndolo por completo al impactar su pesado cuerpo contra la pequeña mole de piedra que flotaba en el aire. Brock observó la escena sorprendido, pero luego sonrió otra vez, Gary también copiaba esa sonrisa.  
-Bien jugado,- dijo el profesor –pero esto aún no termina. Me queda tan sólo un premio para ganar, y a ti aún te faltan dos… así que, señor Oak, despídete de tu Nidoking- sentenció. Acto seguido, de su mano **(3)** sacó una carta de duelo y la puso en el panel de control, creando una imagen holográfica inmediatamente- Te presento a Onix- dijo Brock. Gary no se mostró sorprendido en lo absoluto.  
-¿Un Onix?, ¿y que piensa hacer con eso profesor?- preguntó siempre desafiante  
-…eso ya lo verás…- sonrió Brock, altivo. Colocó una carta de energía bajo la de su pokémon, el símbolo respectivo apareció encima de éste, y acabó su turno, sin atacar. Gary sonrió, casi triunfante, acto seguido ordenó a su carta atacar, y lo hizo efectivamente, sin embargo, no provocó daño alguno. Brock alzó una carta en su mano y se la mostró a Gary batiéndola contra el aire en señal de burla: un Defensa Plus, una carta que aumenta la defensa. Gary gruño, enfurecido.

Llegó el turno de Brock, y éste no escatimó esfuerzos para sonreírse al ver la carta que le había regalado su baraja.  
-Bien, señor Oak, ha sido un placer jugar contra ti…- sentenció, antes de cargar a su Onix con una Energía Doble Incolora (carta de energía que vale por dos, pero no tiene tipo **(4)**, por lo que sólo sirve para cargar los requerimientos de tipo incoloro), llenando, por fin, los cupos que requería su carta para atacar. Brock ordenó a su pokémon a que atacara con su ataque más poderoso: -Bien Onix,- gritó, sonriente- ¡Destructor!-  
El pokémon de piedra salto sorpresivamente por los aires, dejando a todos los espectadores y, a Gary, totalmente sorprendidos. Éste último agachó su cabeza ante el polvo que la masa holográfica levantó al caer desde el cielo sobre su víctima, destruyéndola por completo. Luego, Gary levantó la vista hacia el campo de batalla, notoriamente decepcionado.  
Brock alzó las manos en seña de victoria y todo el público rugió nuevamente vitoreando su nombre. Gary activó la plataforma donde estaba parado para que ésta bajara. Se mantenía en silencio, no tenía ánimos para decir algo, era la primera vez que era vencido en un largo, largo tiempo.

Misty observó atónita todo el encuentro, aún no cabía en sí la idea de que Gary estuviese en frente de ella, su amigo de la infancia, su condiscípulo, estaba ahí, tan cerca. No lo podía creer, no entendía que estaba pasando en ese día, en que pareciese que todos los recuerdos de Pueblo Paleta cobrasen vida y volvieran a ella para vivirlos de nuevo. Pero en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de quedarse parada pensando, tenía actuar antes que los recuerdos escapasen otra vez.

Se levantó sorpresivamente de su asiento y echó a correr en dirección a las puertas del gimnasio, tenía que alcanzarlo, no debía darse otra opción, tenía que hablar con Gary antes de que éste saliera del gimnasio y se perdiera en lo gigantesco del internado. Sabrina la vio levantarse y correr, acto seguido, y de manera casi involuntaria, se levantó y corrió tras ella, gritando su nombre en la persecución. Ambas atropellaron a todo quien se les pusiera en frente. Algunos alumnos que conocían a Sabrina le reclamaban, ella sólo pedía disculpas y más disculpas, tenía que alcanzar a Misty como fuera. Esta iba como transformada en otro ser, ¿pero en qué ser?, se preguntaba la muchacha de cabellos oscuros persiguiéndola con algo más que temor en su pecho.

Justo antes de lograr llegar a las escaleras, un muchacho de cabello azulado empujó deliberadamente a la pelirroja, haciéndola caer unos cuantos asientos más abajo. Para su fortuna no le pasó nada, salvo uno que otro moretón.  
-¿Dónde crees que vas tan rápido niñita?- preguntó desafiante éste. Vestía una chaqueta negra de mezclilla y jeans del mismo color y del mismo material. A su lado, una muchacha pelirroja, de cabello exageradamente largo y vestida similar a su compañero, recogía algo que parecía habérsele caído a Misty.  
-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó mientras lo recogía. Una pequeña caja azulada, con el símbolo de una gota de agua en su parte frontal -…Oh, muy interesante…- exclamó, alzando la baraja hacía su compañero -Mira, James, es una baraja de Duelo- dijo sonriente, el muchacho también se sonrió.  
-¿Para que querrá una boba como esta una baraja de duelos, Jessie?- preguntó burlescamente.  
-No lo sé, James. ¿Qué tal si me la dejo para mí?, seguro que yo podré utilizarla mejor, ¿no crees?- luego de decir esto ambos muchachos lanzaron una sonora carcajada.  
Misty se levantó lentamente, ayudada por algunos alumnos, no le dolía nada, ahora sólo pensaba en esa baraja, la baraja que le habían regalado hace diez años atrás. Su tesoro.  
Sabrina llegó a su lado justo cuando ambos chicos maleantes reían sonoramente, y observó, enfurecida, como Misty se iba levantando de su caída. Luego increpó al dúo, insultándolos con la fiereza de una leona herida, y llegando al punto de casi irse a los golpes con Jessie. Misty la detuvo, sorprendiéndola.  
-…Sabrina, no te metas, por favor…- dijo severamente, molesta, impresionando a su amiga. La pelirroja alzó con furia su mirada al dúo y gritó: -¡Devuélvanme mi baraja ahora mismo!- Ambos chicos rieron sin tapujos.  
-¿Y si no lo hacemos, qué?- preguntó desafiante Jessie.  
-¡DEVUELVANMELA AHORA MISMO!- gritó la pelirroja otra vez, más enfurecida que nunca en mucho tiempo -¡LA QUIERO AHORA!-

Gary no alcanzó a salir del gimnasio cuando comenzó todo el jaleo. Al igual que Brock, y los demás espectadores, observó intrigado lo que ocurría… y, de pronto, vio algo que no creyó que fuera cierto. Una muchacha pelirroja increpaba abiertamente a los torpes (por decir lo menos) de Jessie y James, pero esa muchacha podía ser…  
-… ¿Qué?...- Se preguntó incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Sus piernas comenzaron a correr a una velocidad enorme hacia donde estaba la pelea. No podía ser, no podía ser cierto… -¡MISTY!- gritó mientras corría con furia.

Misty no escuchó el grito, estaba concentrada en los sujetos frente a ella, lo único que había en su mente en ese momento era recuperar su baraja, esos eran sus deseos. Furiosa, lanzó nuevamente un grito a ambos chicos exigiendo que le devolvieran la caja con cartas en su interior. Jessie rió a carcajadas.  
-¡¿Piensas golpearnos acaso?!- desafió James a la pelirroja.  
-¡Quizá ella no…- gritó Sabrina -…pero yo sí!- y saltó sorpresivamente sobre Jessie, desoyendo la petición de Misty, tomando a la otra pelirroja casi instintivamente del cabello. El público hizo espacio inmediatamente, ya que las dos chicas cayeron estrepitosamente al piso sin soltarse por ningún momento. Hasta Sabrina soltó su cabello para comenzar a darle certeros golpes en el rostro a Jessie.  
James vio atónito como golpeaban a su prima, enfurecido, la tomó con Misty -¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- le gritó y acto seguido se levantó en un acto de cobardía y alzó su puño contra la pelirroja. Esta se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos esperando el golpe, pero…

Gary subió saltando las escaleras y se lanzó como una fiera sobre James, botándolo al piso, y luego saltó sobre él para darle sus más fuertes golpes de puño en el rostro, los cuales fueron brutalmente recibidos casi sin defensa por el muchacho. Misty abrió sus ojos al percibir esto y observó claramente el momento en que Gary saltó sobre James y comenzó a golpearlo, no atinó a hacer nada, sólo a quedarse ahí petrificada, en una especie de estado de shock. ¿Por qué había ido Gary a rescatarla?, se preguntaba, ¿acaso la había reconocido?

De un momento a otro, la pelea se transformó en una locura de proporciones. Algunos alumnos salían del gimnasio apresurados, apretujándose entre sí. Mientras otros, la gran mayoría, comenzaban a animar a las parejas de luchadores transformando todo en un circo sin control. Sin embargo, alguien debía imponer el orden.  
-¡DETÉNGANSE AHORA MISMO!- gritó una voz de manera tan increíble que resonó por todo el gimnasio, venciendo a todo el ruido que existía dentro debido a la lucha. De pronto, acto seguido del grito, hubo un silencio absoluto. Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía el grito, incluso los que peleaban, incluso Misty.  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver al siempre amable profesor Brock, aún sobre la plataforma de duelos, observando con mirada severa los hechos, aparentemente enfurecido.  
-¡Jessie, James!- gritó -¡Desaparezcan inmediatamente de mi vista antes que le avise a Giovanni acerca de todo lo que han hecho!, ¡¿Qué quieren, qué lo haga?!-  
Ambos chicos lo observaron aterrados, sabían muy bien lo que les pasaría si es que su tío llegaba a enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Se sacaron a la fuerza a sus respectivos contrincantes de encima y con furia comenzaron a retirarse. Jessie lanzó una mirada asesina a Misty, y esta se la correspondió.  
-¡Nos volveremos a ver, pelirroja!- amenazó antes de desaparecer junto a su compañero a través de las puertas del gimnasio. Muchos de los hombres y mujeres que había ahí deseaban salir al encuentro de estos y hacer justicia con sus propias manos (no es que fueran _así_ de buenos, es que ellos también les tenían bronca), pero Brock los detuvo. No valían la pena.

Gary se levantó ágilmente de su posición en el piso y observó extrañado una baraja de duelo botada bajo los asientos de las gradas, acto seguido la tomó en sus manos y al instante reconoció la forma que tenía la caja. En todo el mundo había sólo una persona que hacía las cajas para barajas con esa forma particular, y que las había estado haciendo así desde hace diez años. Sólo había una.  
-…Ash…- pensó. Levantó su mirada hacia la chica pelirroja que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de él. Ella le devolvió la mirada mientras ayudaba a Sabrina a ponerse en pie -…entonces… sí es ella…- susurró conmocionado.

-¿Esto es tuyo?- le preguntó Gary a Misty, enseñándole la baraja. Ella estaba unos cuantos asientos más abajo que el muchacho, Sabrina a su lado, y no pudo responder. La impresión aún no desaparecía de su mente. Gary Oak, su antiguo amigo estaba frente a ella, y la miraba directamente a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que siempre fue característica de Gary, esa que demostraba toda la confianza que se tenía.  
-…ha sido mucho tiempo, Misty…- dijo finalmente, quebrando el silencio que por segundos se provoco entre ambos.  
La pelirroja sonrió, sus ojos se pusieron automáticamente cristalinos, y una gran sonrisa creció en su rostro. Luego, asintió, tratando de mantener la mayor compostura posible.  
-…han sido diez años, Gary- dijo. Acto seguido, ambos chicos se acercaron y se abrazaron felices de encontrarse nuevamente.

Sabrina miró la escena un tanto conmovida. Conocía a Gary hace casi un año, cuando él entró al establecimiento, pero jamás se había cuestionado su procedencia. A pesar de esto, un cierto afecto había sido fecundado secretamente dentro de su corazón (a veces secreto hasta para ella misma), un sentimiento de cariño hacia el muchacho, muchísimo más pequeño que el amor, pero era la primera siembra para éste. A Sabrina le gustaba Gary, aunque a veces ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de eso. De hecho, ella y Gary jamás habían sido amigos muy unidos, se llevaban bien, sin problema alguno, sin embargo, jamás habían tratado de entablar una conversación medianamente decente, no se conocían en absoluto.

Mientras Sabrina observaba la escena, y de manera sorpresiva, el sonido de aplausos por parte de los muchísimos presentes dentro del gimnasio apareció, dando la bienvenida al reencuentro de aquellos viejos amigos. Muchos de los que aplaudían habían malentendido completamente la reacción de ambos muchachos, pero aplaudían de todas formas por la escena y por el heroísmo mostrado por Gary hace algunos instantes. Brock, aún sobre la plataforma, también aplaudía, feliz de ver que ya todos los problemas habían pasado, de pronto una extraña idea rondó su cabeza.  
-¡Oigan!- gritó hacia donde estaban los muchachos. Increíblemente, y como si su voz tuviese alguna clase de don, todos callaron para escucharlo, los aplausos cesaron y hubo silencio. Misty, Sabrina, y Gary también voltearon a verlo -… ¿qué te parece un duelo de celebración?- dijo, casi imprudentemente, acabando con todo lo que se había formado en torno a la escena, apuntando hacía la pelirroja. Los alumnos se desplomaron sobre sus puestos, y ella arqueó muy alto una ceja, completamente sorprendida.  
-¿Conmigo?- preguntó de vuelta, apuntándose a sí misma, aún en los brazos del muchacho. Brock asintió sonriente.  
-¡Ja!- rió Gary -No cambia para nada, siempre que ve a alguien con una baraja lo reta a un duelo… siempre por curiosidad…- concluyó entre bromas.  
-Eso es muy cierto, siempre ha sido así…- agregó Sabrina, alzando su mirada al muchacho, éste se la devolvió, ambos sonrieron.  
Misty, confundida, los miraba ambos agitando su cabeza, mientras no entendía que responder, simplemente, en ese día tan extraño, su mente ya estaba agotada. Gary notó la indecisión de la chica, soltó su abrazo y le sonrió.  
-Ve…- le dijo -…Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero ya tendremos tiempo, ahora…- alzó su mirada hacía Brock (quien no se había movido ningún centímetro en todo ese lapso), para luego volver a posarla sobre su amiga -…ahora, disfruta el duelo- concluyó.  
Misty, algo tímida, pero comprendiendo, asintió con la cabeza. Súbitamente el gimnasio comenzó a rugir. Sería el segundo duelo amistoso de la noche y ahora ninguno de los que se habían quedado luego del incidente planeaba marcharse.

Misty comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cancha de duelos del centro del gimnasio, siendo vitoreada por el público, el cual ya la llamaba por su apodo casi oficial: pelirroja.  
-… ¿Reta a todos los que tienen barajas?, ¿fue así como te retó a ti, Gary?- preguntó Sabrina observando al muchacho. Éste mantenía su mirada fija en Misty, se encogió de hombros y asintió.  
-Tú también lo conoces, Sabrina. Recuerdo que a ti también te venció hace algún tiempo…- Gary respondió, aprovechando la oportunidad para burlarse de la chica. Ella, como siempre, lo tomó con humor.  
-…bueno, al menos con esto, puedo decir que formo parte de tu equipo…- Gary frunció el seño ante tal respuesta. Sabrina se sonrió -…y talvez Misty también forme parte del equipo de los derrotados hoy. Jamás he visto a nadie que venza al profe, y eso que llevo mucho más tiempo aquí que ustedes dos juntos- concluyó. Gary se sonrió desafiante.  
-No lo sé. Tal vez Misty no sea de esos que suelen perder…- sentenció –Ella y yo aprendimos juntos a jugar… hace muchos años, y ella siempre fue mejor que yo… y mejor que Ash…- la última parte de la respuesta del muchacho fue casi imperceptible debido al bajo volumen en que fue nombrada. Sabrina se mostró intrigada luego de oír estas palabras, ¿cuántas cosas más desconocía de ambos chicos?... ni siquiera lo imaginaba, pero ya se estaba tornando en algo interesante para ella, que nunca había sido de esas que se quedaban con las dudas, al menos no en ámbitos que fuesen de su interés.

Acompañada de los gritos de apoyo, Misty subió a la plataforma de duelo, y ésta se elevó automáticamente para acoplarse a toda la estructura de la cancha. Ambos, Misty y Brock, se encontraron cara a cara en aquel momento. La chica pelirroja estaba un tanto cohibida debido a todos los gritos de apoyo que recibía, y por supuesto, a uno que otro descarado piropo que llegaba de algún lugar de entre las gradas (y cuando digo _descarado_ me refiero a _sin censura_) y que usualmente eran replicados con carcajadas y uno que otro insulto de un moralista sentado entre el público. Todo ese ambiente la ponía nerviosa. Además, no estaba acostumbrada al público, cuando hacía duelos en su Gimnasio siempre era ella y el contrincante, y usualmente, alguien que acompañase lo acompañase, pero jamás tal cantidad de gente en un mismo lugar. Sus mejillas ya estaban dando muestras de ello, estaban muy rojas, aunque Misty no había desdibujado la cara desafiante con la que subió al escenario, sin embargo, esta huella la delataba.  
Brock notó el rostro enrojecido de la pelirroja y, con su basta experiencia y costumbre en duelos ante todo el internado, le dijo: -¡Hey, pelirroja!, no estés nerviosa. Lo mejor es que les des un gran espectáculo, ya que en este momento ellos están aquí para apoyarte, no para destruirte…-  
En cierta forma, las palabras del profesor Brock lograron tranquilizar un tanto sus nervios, pero también la pusieron un poco más tensa… ahora tenía miedo a defraudar a _su _público.

Sin más preámbulos, se dio por iniciado el encuentro, por medio de un pitido nacido desde algún lugar al interior del gimnasio. Este pitido, como siempre, era grandiosamente acompañado por los emocionados vítores de los espectadores.

Por unos cuantos segundos, luego del agudo sonido que inició el duelo, y del estruendo provocado por los ahí presentes, dentro de la cabeza de Misty todo fue silencio. Pueden haber sido los nervios, o quizá la adrenalina, sin embargo, ahora la pelirroja no escuchaba nada, tan sólo los latidos de su nervioso corazón y su propia respiración entrecortada. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa.

La partida comenzó. Ambos revolvieron sus barajas y la pusieron en el borde derecho inferior del panel ante ellos, luego robaron siete cartas cada uno, las observaron, separaron al pokémon activo **(5)** poniéndolo enfrente, y luego depositaron los pokémon de la banca **(6)** (Misty puso dos. Brock uno), todos estos pokémon volteados. Acto seguido, ambos se miraron, y el profesor Brock aprovechó de levantar tres dedos en una de sus manos, mirando a la pelirroja, ella comprendió. Sacaron tres cartas de premio y las pusieron en el borde izquierdo inferior del panel. Luego, una gigantesca imagen de una moneda con el dibujo de un Tangela (Cara) por un lado y por el otro el dibujo de una Pokébola (Cruz) apareció sobre el centro de la cancha, era otro holograma. Misty gritó primero.  
-¡Cara!-  
Acto seguido, y por mero protocolo, Brock grito la otra opción.  
-¡Cruz!-  
El holograma giro en el aire casi por tres segundos, antes de quedarse quieto, suspendido en el aire. La imagen de la Pokébola comenzó a brillar en un intenso dorado, Brock había ganado el derecho de empezar **(7)**.

Y fue así como comenzó el duelo. Ambos jugadores voltearon sus cartas sobre la mesa activa (es decir, el sector donde esta la acción) y acto seguido los hologramas de las cartas activas y de las bancas se crearon. Por el lado de Brock: en su banca estaba un Onix, y en la zona de su pokémon activo había un pequeño Geodude avalentonado. Misty por otro lado, había sacado afortunadamente un trío de Squirtles. Puso a dos en banca y a uno activo. Ella se sonrió, agradecida, los nervios también se le pasaron un poco ante esto, podía efectuar su estrategia favorita.  
El público rugió, era roca contra agua, el profesor Brock tenía debilidad **(8)** ante los pokémon de Misty, aparentemente la ventaja era suya. Fue éste el motivo por el cual todos los espectadores comenzaron a corear su apodo.  
Brock se mostró muy poco preocupado por ese hecho, simplemente se dignó a actuar, nunca había perdido contra ningún alumno, y no deseaba que esa fuese la excepción. Sacó una carta de su baraja, cargó una energía a su Onix en la banca, colocando bajo la carta de su pokémon una carta de Energía Fuerza. Para luego darle el turno a la pelirroja.  
Ella aún estaba sonriente, revisó su mano y lamentablemente no estaba la carta que ella necesitaba, suspiró. Viendo esto, pero sin siquiera preocuparse, sacó una carta de su baraja, poniendo fe en que saldría la carta que ella deseaba, pero no fue así.  
-…un Súper Quite de Energía… vaya…- pensó mientras soltaba un nuevo suspiro. Consiguientemente, cargó una energía agua a su pokémon activo y le ordenó atacar, el holograma actuó de inmediato, lanzando de su boca un escupitajo de agua que impactó de lleno al descargado Geodude de Brock, quitándole un más de la mitad de sus PI **(9)**, ahora le restaban tan sólo 10 PI. Inmediatamente la gigante moneda holográfica apareció nuevamente en el aire, si brillaba la cara, el pokémon de Brock pasaría a estar paralizado **(10)**, y si salía la cruz, el ataque sólo quedaría en la perdida de PI del pokémon de Brock. La pelirroja se sonrió, luego de unos cuantos segundos girando, en la moneda brilló el Tangela, el Geodude de Brock estaba paralizado. El holograma de éste comenzó a temblar mientras un centenar de rayos rodeaba su cuerpo. Brock comenzó preocuparse, podía perder su trono.

-¿Lo ves?- Le dijo Gary a Sabrina -…ella puede ganar este duelo…-. Sabrina no respondió al instante, sus ojos estaban clavados en el escenario de la batalla.  
-…puede ser, pero tendrá que terminar para que yo lo crea…- dijo luego -…además de que cuenta con la ventaja de la debilidad-  
-Así será. Pero esta jugando limpiamente, y una victoria de su parte será oficial y sin trampas, ¡Ja!- se rió él, también atento a la zona del duelo –Vaya manera de debutar en la escuela, con una victoria…-  
-Mejor espera a que termine el duelo, ¿de acuerdo?, muchas cosas pueden pasar aún, el profe no es ningún tonto.- ambos se sonrieron mientras el grito del público terminó por ahogar sus voces.

Brock había cargado a su Onix nuevamente en su turno, pero esta vez hizo algo más: Puso la carta que justamente en ese turno había robado de la baraja junto a un lado de su pokémon activo y esta se incorporó a él, era un Defensa Plus, aumentando su defensa. Luego, buscando su estrategia, sacó un Quite de Energía y elimino la única carta de estas que estaba adherida al Squirtle de Misty. Esta gruñó ante esa jugada, dejando la carta de Energía que le habían eliminado en el Poso de Descarte, frente a su baraja **(11)**. Luego, Brock terminó su turno alzando una mano hacía la pelirroja.  
Misty observó todas sus cartas en su mano, aún no lograba crear una estrategia sólida. Tan sólo tenía la esperanza de que al robar le saliera la carta que ella tanto esperaba, tenía que tener fe, y mucha suerte. Con temor, robó una carta, ¡no era la que esperaba! Sin siquiera prestarle atención la puso en su mano. Acto seguido, y ya comenzando a crear algo, cargó a su Squirtle con una Energía e inmediatamente se la quitó. Muchos espectadores miraron confundidos este acto, ¿Para qué lo había hecho?, se preguntaban.  
-¡Súper Quite de Energía!...- gritó la pelirroja sin perder su soberbia sonrisa. Brock gruñó decepcionado -…tan sólo necesito sacrificar la energía que le había puesto a mi Squirtle, y las dos energías de su Onix serán eliminadas, profesor- sentenció. Y así lo fueron.  
A su pesar, Brock debió descargar a su Onix y dejar sus dos cartas de Energía Puño en su Poso de Descarte. Éste juego, al parecer, se le estaba yendo rápidamente de las manos, pero él aún no decía la última palabra.  
Misty, luego de su actuación quitando la energía de su oponente, puso atención a su mano. Ya no le preocupaba mucho que no estuviese la carta que esperaba para efectuar su estrategia favorita. En su mente sabía que tenía el duelo en el bolsillo. Sin embargo, acabó su turno sin atacar. El haber tenido que sacrificar una energía había dejado a su Squirtle sin las cartas suficientes para efectuar un ataque. El malherido pokémon del profesor Brock se había salvado.

Éste descartó el Defensa Plus que le había agregado a Geodude con la esperanza de suavizar un ataque (pero que al final no le sirvió de nada), y luego sonrió al ver la carta que había robado de su baraja. Alzó su vista desafiante hacia Misty y prosiguió con su juego. Como ya lo había hecho en sus turnos anteriores, cargó a su Onix, sin embargo, esta vez hizo algo más: bajó un nuevo Onix a la Banca; su plan comenzaba a funcionar.  
Sin hacer más, acabó su turno.

El duelo, si bien iba lento, también iba seguro para la pelirroja. Los turnos pasaron uno por uno y ella logró acrecentar levemente su ya notoria ventaja sobre el profesor Brock. Evolucionó **(12)** a su Squirtle en un Wartortle y eliminó finalmente a su Geodude, preparándose para su siguiente acometida. Sin embargo, y aunque ya no le importara tanto, aún no lograba sacar esa carta que le permitiría efectuar su estrategia favorita. Pero el duelo aún no estaba acabado, ya que Brock aún seguía con vida, y respiraba fuerte.

Brock observó detenidamente su mano, y de pronto se le ocurrió un plan, sonrió ante esto y gritó: -¡Ahora estaremos empatados!-. Misty arqueó una ceja. El profesor alzó al frente, como pokémon activo, a su Onix cargado, manteniendo al que recién había bajado en la banca. Robó una carta de su baraja y sonrió, la suerte lo había bendecido. Procedió a unir otra energía Puño a su pokémon activo y atacó: -¡Onix, ataca con la Fuerza!-. El pokémon gruñó, haciendo resonar su voz en todo el Gimnasio, y se lanzó como una pesada mole sobre el indefenso Squirtle de Misty, el que recibió el ataque de lleno, perdiendo todos sus PI, y explotando. Brock lanzó una carcajada al aire y exclamó: -¡Te lo dije, estamos empatados!-, acto seguido, robó su premió y sonrió, la fortuna sí que estaba con él esa noche.

Misty miró la escena sorprendida. Maldijo dentro de sí el haber subestimado tanto a las cartas del profesor Brock, pero ya no valía la pena preocuparse por eso. Mientras dejaba la carta en el poso de descarte pensó en que tan sólo era un empate, no una derrota. Alzó uno de sus Squirtles de la banca como un activo, robó una carta y suspiró decepcionada. Luego bajó un nuevo pokémon a la banca. El holograma de este pokémon se creó de inmediato: un Psyduck (¿?). Cargó con una energía agua a su pokémon activo y, con sus esperanzas puestas en el siguiente ataque que haría, le ordenó atacar. El ataque restó la mitad de los PI del Onix de Brock, pero no lo destruyó. Automáticamente, la moneda reapareció en el aire, y afortunadamente para la pelirroja, nuevamente fue cara: el pokémon de Brock estaba paralizado; tendría algo de tiempo para respirar.

Sin embargo, Brock no se mostró preocupado en absoluto. Su sonrisa aún estaba dibujada en su rostro. Robó nuevamente una carta y la deposito en su mano. Cargó a su segundo Onix, el de la banca, con una energía Fuerza, y pasó su turno. Sin mayores sorpresas.

El turno de Misty. Ésta robó una carta, y asintió con la cabeza. Cargó a su Squirtle con una energía más de Agua e inmediatamente lo evolucionó a un Wartortle. Brock sonrió. La pelirroja revisó su mano. Por el momento no podía hacer nada más, así que atacó.  
-¡Wartortle!, ¡hidrobomba!- el pokémon obedeció, lanzando un escupitajo de agua mayor que el de su preevolución, pero que ya no tenía la capacidad para paralizar a su oponente.

El Onix de Brock explotó al recibir el ataque. Era la tercera victima de la noche. Pero, de forma increíble, Brock no perdió su sonrisa.

Virtualmente no tenía nada más que hacer, Misty tenía la victoria casi asegurada (y eso ella lo sabía, por eso saltaba de alegría luego del ataque efectuado por su pokémon), pero aún así sonreía. Levantó su vista y observó al público: todos estaban muy exaltados, gritando el apodo de la pelirroja; en ese momento comprendió que posiblemente perdería ese duelo. Sería la primera vez que le ocurría. Sin embargo, no se iba a dejar morir así, sin hacer nada. Si es que iba a perder, lo iba a hacer con honores. Su primera derrota sería un gran espectáculo.  
-Pelirroja,- gritó, siempre sonriente -no me iré sin dar pelea-. Misty lo observó y también se sonrió. Esto le estaba gustando.

Brock puso a su única carta en juego como pokémon activo. Robó un nuevo naipe de su baraja y comenzó a ejecutar su póstumo plan. Para la máxima exaltación del público presente, Brock cargó a su Onix con una energía doble incolora. Todos conocían su forma de jugar, por eso lo admiraban, sabían que haría el mayor ataque de sus pokémon de piedra: el Destructor; el mismo con el que había destrozado a Gary. Misty también lo comprendió y comenzó a temer.  
Estudió su propia zona de juego y descubrió, aterrada, que su Wartortle jamás podría resistir un ataque de la magnitud del Destructor. Para colmo de males, su Psyduck no tenía ni siquiera una carta de energía unida a él, por lo que era inútil, y su cuarto, y último, Squirtle estaba perdido en algún lugar de su baraja sin posibilidades de ayudar. Sin embargo, aún no debía sacar conclusiones, ya que el turno de Brock estaba recién comenzando.

Éste le mostró una carta de Entrenador **(13)** a la pelirroja, y luego la utilizó.  
-Buscador de Energía.- exclamó -Me permite buscar cualquier carta de energía de mi baraja y agregársela a uno de mis pokémon.- sentenció. Buscó la carta que deseaba y la alzó a la vista de todos: otra energía doble incolora, la cual cargó a su Onix. Éste ya tenía poder más que suficiente para efectuar su ataque. Brock se sonrió, feliz.  
-Bien Onix, es la hora- exclamó -¡Destructor!-.  
Al igual que en partido en contra de Gary, el pokémon obedeció de inmediato, y con un potente salto se abalanzó sobre el pokémon de Misty, destrozándolo al instante.

Misty observó la escena horrorizada. Ahora sólo le quedaba un Psyduck descargado en juego, y si lo perdía no habría nada más que hacer. Según las reglas, una de las varias formas de ganar un duelo era dejando al oponente sin ningún pokémon en el campo, no importaba si aún quedaban premios o no, y para serse sincera, el profesor Brock tenía muchas más posibilidades de ganar el duelo en esta forma que las que tenía ella (ambos tenían sólo un pokémon en juego, pero el profesor Brock tenía a uno totalmente cargado, y con un gran poder destructivo. Su Psyduck no podía hacer nada).

Brock había recuperado totalmente su esperanza. Su trono iba a seguir invicto, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo, estaba impresionado por todos los problemas que le estaba dando Misty. En todo el internado sólo había unos pocos que se podían jactar de haberle causado problemas en un duelo, no más que los dedos de una mano, y Misty estaba incluida entre ellos. Eso le daba más ánimos para no dejarse perder. Debía ganar el duelo.

-Impresionante.- exclamó lentamente Gary desde su posición en las gradas -El partido se ha dado vuelta, ahora todo juega en contra de Misty-  
Sabrina asintió, no estaba sorprendida en absoluto.

¿Qué podía hacer?, se preguntaba Misty mientras dejaba a las cartas de su pokémon vencido en el poso de descarte. Se había rendido por completo, ya no podía hacer nada más, o al menos eso pensaba. Sin ganas, totalmente derrotada en su corazón, puso a su Psyduck como pokémon activo. Sin embargo, se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al robar la carta de su baraja.  
-¿Un Profesor Oak?- se preguntó. Luego pensó: tal vez esa podía ser su salvación.  
Levantó la carta en el aire, mostrándola a todos, y la activó esperanzada.  
Brock suspiró al ver la carta, y pensó: -La carta Profesor Oak permite descartar toda la mano de quien la use, dejándolo robar siete cartas nuevas. ¿Esa es su última esperanza?-  
Misty continuó con su jugada. Envió toda su malograda mano al poso de descarte, y robó las siete cartas nuevas, las que sacó con toda su esperanza. Esperaba que al menos una de ellas lograra salvarla, que _esa_ carta que estuvo esperando al comienzo del duelo, y que luego creyó no necesitar, apareciera. Y para su grata sorpresa, ésta apareció, y no sola, sino que acompañada por otras dos cartas que le harían ganar el duelo.

Al observar su nueva mano sonrió impresionada: estaba su tan esperado Criador Pokémon, su último Squirtle, muchas energías Agua, y lo mejor de todo, uno de sus Blastoise. La suerte estaba de su lado totalmente, habían aparecido las cartas precisas para la mejor estrategia que su mazo podía entregar.  
-¡Gané!- gritó anticipándose al final del duelo. El público, Sabrina y Gary se observaban entre sí, confundidos. Brock arqueó una ceja, sorprendido y algo molesto por la afirmación.  
-¿Ganaste?- le preguntó –Tan sólo un aprendiz se jacta de haber ganado sin siquiera esperar que termine el duelo- sentenció, reprochando la actitud de la pelirroja. Esta le resto importancia.  
-¡Lo que usted diga, profesor, pero este duelo es mío!- afirmó sonriente.  
Cargó a su Psyduck con una energía Agua (lo cual confundió aún más a todos los espectadores), y luego, para dicha de algunos fanáticos, bajó a un nuevo y póstumo Squirtle a la arena.  
Al ver esto, Brock comenzó a comprender.  
Misty continuó con su juego. Sacrificó la energía recientemente puesta a su Psyduck, usándola para pagar el Coste de Retirada **(14)** y lo dejó en la banca, sustituyéndolo con su Squirtle. Sonriente, y triunfante, activó la carta Criador Pokémon (que permite _saltarse_ un estado de evolución, pasando inmediatamente al siguiente) y evolucionó a su pokémon a un Blastoise.  
Pero esto no acabó ahí. Como poseída, Misty ordenó al holograma de su nuevo gran pokémon que utilizara su Poder Pokémon **(15)**, bajando todas las cartas de energía Agua de su mano para cargarlo por completo. Finalmente, sonriente, le ordenó atacar.  
-¡Ahora Blastoise!, ¡ataca!- El holograma sacó dos cañones escondidos en su caparazón y apuntó al Onix en frente de él. El público contuvo el aliento en ese segundo, antes del ataque, estaban impresionados. El partido se había dado vuelta nuevamente, esta vez a favor de la pelirroja. Todo había sido muy rápido, sorprendentemente rápido.  
En ese momento, Brock se rascó la cabeza, dibujando una resignada sonrisa en su rostro -Turbo Blastoise…- murmuró -…jamás he podido vencer esa estrategia…-

Y así fue como el profesor fue derrotado por primera vez en toda su estancia en el internado. El Blastoise de Misty finalmente disparó, y un potentísimo chorro de agua impactó al desamparado Onix de Brock, destruyéndolo al instante.

Todo fue silencio durante algunos segundos. Misty, al igual que todos los presentes, estaba sorprendida. Tomó lentamente el último premio que le quedaba y observándolo incrédula, y una satisfactoria sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El silencio reinante acabó ahí.  
Alzó el último premio al cielo y el público saltó en un rugido espectacular. Ella había ganado, era la primera que lograba vencer al todopoderoso profesor Brock.

Los gritos coreando su apodo se escuchaban hasta en las afueras del internado, como un gigantesco eco de una muchedumbre sin nombre. Pero ella se mantenía ahí, de pie, impávida observando al público a su alrededor. Jamás en toda su vida había sido vitoreada de esa manera, y en ese momento lo disfrutaba como nunca, especialmente cuando un aplauso generalizado nació en su honor por parte de uno y cada uno de los presentes y testigos de su victoria en aquella noche. En _su_ noche.

Sabrina y Gary corrieron hacia la plataforma donde estaba Misty, la cual ya había comenzado a descender lentamente. Para lograr llegar, ambos chicos debieron, literalmente, atropellar a algunos de los alumnos que bajaron de las gradas para felicitar a la nueva duelista ídolo del establecimiento, pero pudieron lograrlo (con mucho esfuerzo, cabe decir).

Misty descendió de la plataforma feliz y triunfante, y con esa misma felicidad se abalanzó sobre Sabrina, abrazándola. Ésta correspondió el abrazo felicitándola por su éxito.  
-¡Siempre pensé que podías lograrlo!- le gritó entre todo el ruido formado dentro de aquel lugar. Gary al escuchar esto arqueó una ceja, no muy sorprendido.  
-…pues yo pensaba que ni una pizca de fe le tenías…- pensó, mientras una sonrisa algo burlesca aparecía en su rostro. Durante todo ese momento se mantuvo de brazos cruzados junto a ambas chicas que celebraban, al menos hasta el momento en que la pelirroja saltó sobre él, tomándolo por sorpresa en un apretado abrazo. Gary casi sin respiración, debido a lo fuerte que Misty lo sostenía, la felicitó feliz. Era un gran momento.

El aplauso aún no se apagaba para cuando Brock apareció en escena. Misty, Gary y Sabrina se percataron de su presencia junto a ellos casi al instante y observaron con sorpresa cuando el profesor, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, alzó una de sus manos hacia Misty. Ella miró la mano del profesor y la estrechó con agrado.  
-Felicitaciones, pelirroja…- dijo Brock -…eres la primera que logra vencerme en todo el internado-. El profesor se sonrió con resignada admiración.  
-…bueno… fue sólo suerte…- replicó la pelirroja, rascándose la nuca -…tan sólo me salieron las cartas oportunas en el momento justo…-  
-Puede ser. Pero de todas formas me venciste limpiamente- finalizó Brock, soltando delicadamente la mano de Misty. Luego, levantó su vista hacía los chicos junto a ella -…así que ustedes dos son amigos de ella, ¿no es cierto, Sabrina, Gary?- preguntó. Ambos asintieron. Especialmente Gary. Su rostro se inundó de una extraña mirada dulce al contemplar a Misty ante él, y sonrió nuevamente.  
-Sí, amigos hace muchísimo tiempo…- murmuró, casi hablando para sí mismo.  
-Bueno, pelirroja.- dijo Brock -¿Al menos puedo saber el nombre de la persona que me venció?- preguntó, volviéndose hacia Misty.  
-Misty- contestó ella -Misty Waterflower…-  
Al recibir su respuesta, Brock la miró directo a los ojos.  
-Creo que el torneo de este año será más interesante contigo ahí, Misty- sentenció, sonriente.  
Las mejillas de la pelirroja se sonrojaron. Justo en ese momento, el público comenzó a corear ahora el nombre real de la pelirroja, en un eco que pocas veces se había escuchado en ese lugar. Un cántico que ella no olvidaría en mucho, mucho tiempo.

_(__**Nota del Autor: **__Éste es el primer duelo de cartas que escribo para este fan fiction, y les aseguro que vendrán muchos más. Sin embargo, y a pesar de haber pasado más de un año desde que publiqué este capítulo por primera vez [esto lo escribo en la edición], aún no me acostumbro a escribir los duelos [creo que me quedan demasiado largos y aburridos], aunque estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que me queden bien. Por favor, si tienen alguna queja o algún consejo de cómo escribir los duelos, les suplico que me las envíen a mi e-mail. De antemano gracias)_

.:** PARTE 6: **Caras Conocidas :.

Ya iban a ser casi las once de la noche para cuando Dúplica Rocket se dirigió apresuradamente a las gigantescas puertas verdes de la entrada del Internado. Las campanas sintetizadas habían estado sonando con un gran escándalo durante varios minutos, pero no había atendido la puerta ya que no las había escuchado. Había mucho ruido proveniente de la zona de los gimnasios, y eso no apoyaba mucho. Además, ella estaba encerrada en su habitación cuando comenzaron a _tronar _las campanas sintetizadas. Se había puesto a escuchar música, y eso sí que no ayudaba en nada. Sólo logró enterarse de que alguien buscaba a la puerta cuando una molesta Kassidy fue a buscarla a su habitación, gritándole que fuese a abrir de una maldita vez.

Abrió una de las puertas, observando detenidamente en la oscuridad lo que parecía la figura de un muchacho adolescente que estaba frente a sus ojos.  
-…buenas noches…- saludó tímida, con sus grandes ojos rojos imposibilitados de observarle la cara, ya que ésta estaba cubierta por una pequeña sombra que se formaba bajo una gorra que llevaba.  
-Buenas noches- respondió él -…soy un nuevo alumno…- dijo  
-Oh…- exclamó Dúplica, casi sin prestar atención, y sin hacer el menor movimiento. Aún intentaba observar el rostro del muchacho de entre las sombras. Sólo lograba distinguir parcialmente su silueta. Parecía vestir unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas oscuras. Era demasiado poca información, necesitaba más. Por lo tanto, comenzó luego a investigar lo que más pudiera con su vista: 1,70mts. de estatura, algo flaco, una mochila de campaña colgada en su espalda… posiblemente dieciséis años… mmhh…; su mente rápidamente, y sin que ella se diese cuenta, comenzó a divagar, tratando de imaginarse la cara que el muchacho posiblemente tenía: color de ojos, color de piel, color del cabello, la forma del rostro, y si es que sería su tipo o no…  
-…eehh… ¿disculpa?- preguntó el chico, acercándose un poco a la puerta, siendo iluminado por los focos interiores del internado. Dúplica observó ahora con claridad su rostro: era moreno, de cabello y ojos oscuros, y cargaba una pesada mochila roja en su espalda… y un extraña gorra sobre su cabeza. Apenas lo notó, la chica se quedó mirando el objeto sobre la cabeza del muchacho con gran interés, ¿dónde la había visto antes?-  
-… ¿hola?...- preguntó nuevamente el muchacho, ya casi entumido por el frío que le había llegado a la piel luego de haber estado quieto por casi cinco minutos. La pregunta hecha por el chico salvó a Dúplica en el momento justo en que su mente comenzaba a divagar otra vez, preguntándose las razones de por qué se le hacia familiar aquel sombrero rojo y blanco en la cabeza del muchacho.  
-…eehh…- exclamó ella con timidez -lo siento, siempre me ocurre. Ven, pasa...- concluyó, abriendo la puerta completamente para que el muchacho entrara con su pesada carga. Dúplica lo miró extrañada. Era la segunda vez, en los últimos días, que un nuevo alumno llegaba cargando una mochila de campaña a cuestas. Recordó inmediatamente a la pelirroja del día anterior, y suspiró esperando que aquel muchacho fuese el último alumno que llegara, después de todo, a la mañana siguiente comenzaban las clases…  
El muchacho le tocó el hombro y le preguntó si estaba bien. Entonces Dúplica agitó su cabeza, nuevamente avergonzada de que la hubiesen sacado de sus _profundos _pensamientos, y, ocultando su rostro, le indicó que fuese al Edificio de Rectoría…

Había pasado casi una hora desde que finalizó el duelo de cartas, y al trío le había costado mucho salir del gimnasio (incluso con la ayuda del profesor Brock. La que al fin y al cabo resultó inútil). Pero era normal tanto alboroto, después de todo, la pelirroja había vencido al otrora invencible profesor Brock, y eso había que celebrarlo como un gran acontecimiento (a expensas de Brock, he de decir).  
¿Pero por qué les había costado tanto salir? Lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente: al finalizar el duelo, un gigantesco grupo de alumnos rodeó a la pelirroja para felicitarla una y otra vez por la hazaña, para pedirle un autógrafo, o siquiera tocarle alguna de las manos con las que había ganado el duelo. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?", le preguntaban, "¡Eres magnifica!", la idolatraban, "¿Tú creaste esa baraja?", "¡TE ADMIRO!". Todo eso, y mucho más, le exclamaban mientras ella intentaba salir del Gimnasio de Duelos, acompañada por una improvisada escolta conformada por Gary, Sabrina, y también por Brock, quienes trataban de esquivar, como fuese posible, a la gigantesca masa humana que se cernía sobre ellos.

Por su parte, Misty se sentía muy cohibida por todo el cariño que le expresaban esos perfectos desconocidos en ese momento. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantos halagos y eso la avergonzaba un poco, además que la situación en la que se encontraban ella y sus amigos era muy poco normal, pareciéndose más al recibimiento de una estrella de cine que al de una chica que había ganado un simple duelo de cartas. Pero es que era más que eso. Sin embargo, esta nueva sensación de importancia, más que de desagradarle, le gustaba, y mucho, tanto que la disfrutó en silencio mientras la sacaban del gimnasio. Estaba realmente emocionada.

Debido a tanto alboroto, y a la imposibilidad de salir del gimnasio por las buenas, Brock decidió tomar las riendas del asunto, y con un solo grito ordenó que se calmaran. Nuevamente el respeto hacia él volvió a imperar, todos quedaron tiesos y en silencio, permitiéndole a los muchachos salir finalmente, en una pieza, ilesos…

La noche ya estaba instalada en el gigantesco cielo estrellado para cuando el ahora trío de adolescentes apareció caminando a través del imponente patio del internado. Caminaban en silencio, cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sabrina, con ambas manos en la nuca, observó de reojo a los dos muchachos a su lado y los notó muy cohibidos. Sentía que estaba sobrando ahí, después de todo no había que ser muy inteligente como para poder suponer que tanto Misty como Gary querían estar solos en ese momento. Se sonrió de manera oculta, sintiendo algo de resignación y detuvo su caminata, y luego, al ver como sus acompañantes volteaban hacia ella, observándola con algo de sorpresa, pidió disculpas. Dijo que debía irse, que al otro día habría clases y que tanta _acción_ por ese día la había dejado agotada. Sin decir más, y sin esperar respuesta, se despidió entre coqueta y fríamente de Gary, y desapareció, gritándole a Misty que luego se verían, mientras se iba corriendo hacia las habitaciones. Ya eran casi las once y media de la noche.

Misty y Gary se observaron con sorpresa, finalmente se quedaron solos, algo que ellos en verdad deseaban desde su totalmente inesperado encuentro en el Gimnasio de Duelos. Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que se vieron, y tenían muchas cosas de que hablar. Muchas.

-Me impresionas, Misty.- dijo Gary, caminando con ambas manos ocultas en sus bolsillos -Has mejorado muchísimo tu juego-  
Ambos marchaban en dirección a las habitaciones, pero a un paso exageradamente lento. Sorprendentemente, ninguno de los fanáticos del gimnasio apareció para interrumpirlos. Al parecer otro duelo había comenzado en aquel lugar, el tercero de la noche.  
-¿Tú crees?- le respondió Misty.  
-Si, por supuesto que lo creo. La última vez que te vi jugar no eras tan buena. Apabullaste al profe-. Misty rió ante el comentario del muchacho.  
-Pero, Gary. La última vez que me viste fue hace más de diez años, ¿no crees que es suficiente tiempo para que uno mejore?- dijo ella, entre risas. El muchacho sonrió.  
-Sí, creo que sí. De todas formas me parece impresionante que la carta de mi abuelo te allá salvado el pellejo-  
-¿La carta del Profesor Oak?- preguntó Misty  
-Sí, es divertido. Ya sabes, pensar que esa carta la hizo especialmente para ti, y que lloraste muchísimo para que la Liga Pokémon la aceptara- bromeó Gary  
-Sí… recuerdo que fue porque yo no podía encontrar una forma de vencerte ni a ti… ni a Ash…- concluyó la pelirroja, murmurando tímidamente la última parte de la frase.  
-…Ash…- repitió Gary, bajando la mirada al piso -…cuando éramos niños él era el más débil de los tres…-  
-Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero luego de que aprendió a jugar bien demostró todo su talento… ¿te acuerdas?, ¡ninguno de los dos podíamos vencerlo! ¡Nadie podía hacerlo!- Misty sonrió emocionada, haciendo un gesto con ambas manos. Gary lanzó una pequeña carcajada.  
-Pero creo que eso ha cambiado. La última vez que me enfrente a él le gané con mucha facilidad- replicó Gary, soberbio. Misty lo observó.  
-¿Has visto a Ash últimamente?- preguntó abruptamente, molestando un poco a Gary se al no tomar en cuenta el comentario de que él había vencido a Ash. Éste se comenzó a darse cuenta que en diez años no todo cambiaba. Sin embargo, trató de disimular su molestia como pudo, lográndolo.  
-Sí…- respondió, un poco cortante.  
-¿Cuándo…?- preguntó rápidamente Misty, sin poder ocultar la emoción de poder saber algo reciente de Ash. Gary se percató de esto inmediatamente, y ya no pudo contener tanto su molestia.  
-No has podido olvidarlo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, en lugar de responder. Misty se sorprendió ante este hecho y observó al muchacho. Su rostro había cambiado un poco: su mirada aún estaba en el suelo, pero ahora se le notaba que estaba más serio, casi molesto.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó ella de vuelta, como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta anterior.  
-…Misty… ¿aún no puedes olvidar a Ash?- preguntó Gary nuevamente. La pelirroja también bajó su mirada al pavimento del piso para luego negar con la cabeza.  
-…no…- respondió tímidamente -…a pesar de que han pasado diez años siempre lo recordé… siempre había algo que me hacía recordarlo… la televisión, los periódicos, todo… pero a ti tampoco te olvide, Gary- concluyó la muchacha, observándolo nuevamente. Gary, un tanto sorprendido, le devolvió la mirada y soltó otra pequeña carcajada.  
-¿Me hablas en serio?- le preguntó un tanto incrédulo. Misty volvió a mirar el piso y asintió.  
-Por supuesto… después de todo, Ash, tú y yo éramos amigos muy unidos cuando niños, no podría olvidar a ninguno de los dos con tanta facilidad…-. Gary se decepcionó un poco al escuchar la respuesta.  
-… ¿sólo por eso?...- preguntó. Misty nuevamente levantó la vista hacia él, dándose cuenta de que a su espalda se encontraba la gran estructura de las habitaciones de los alumnos, iluminada con sus luces de neón nocturnas.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó la muchacha sin entender completamente la intención de la última pregunta de Gary.  
-…hay cosas que en diez años no cambian, Misty…- Gary comentó -… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace diez años?, poco antes de que te mudaras…-  
Los ojos de Misty se abrieron un poco, sorprendida. Lo recordaba perfectamente…

El pequeño Gary lanzaba piedras al lago que se formaba a unos cuantos metros de su casa, provocando que éstas rebotaran sobre el agua y luego se hundiesen. El sol del mediodía, que pasaba a través de unos pequeños espacios entre las hojas del árbol donde ella estaba apoyada, iluminó el cabello de la pequeña Misty, que estaba sentada detrás de él, observándolo en silencio.  
Se habían reunido hace unos quince minutos, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había intercambiado una sola palabra… Gary lanzó otra piedra que rebotó…  
-¿Es cierto que te vas?- le preguntó éste, rompiendo el silencio, pero sin voltear hacía Misty.  
-Sí…- respondió ella, tranquilamente.  
-¿Cuándo?...- volvió a preguntar él.  
-…en una semana…- respondió la niña, observando las aguas ondulantes por el impacto de las piedras.  
-…una semana…- repitió el pequeño Gary, asimilando la respuesta -… ¿Ya le contaste a Ash?...- preguntó.  
-…no…- respondió ella lentamente, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo -…no sé como hacerlo…-. Gary sintió un vacío en el estómago al escuchar esto. Lanzó el resto de las piedras en sus manos torpemente al agua y volteó hacia la pelirroja.  
-No lo entiendo- dijo. Misty lo observo confundida. -… ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decírselo a él y a mí me lo dices tan fácil?-  
-…no lo sé…- respondió la pelirroja, sin saber que decir. El pequeño Gary respiró profundamente.  
-¿Te gusta?- preguntó a secas. Misty abrió sus ojos de par en par ante la sorpresiva pregunta.  
-¿Ah?- exclamó sin comprender, sonrojándose al instante. Gary notó esto, visiblemente triste.  
-…sí…- concluyó -…te gusta…-. Cerró los ojos un momento, permitiendo que la brisa de Pueblo Paleta lo acariciara, tratando de tranquilizar su corazón. A diferencia de Misty y de Ash, Gary conocía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. A pesar de sus cortos seis años, había experimentado ese quiebre en su corazón ya varias veces, aunque no superaban la cuenta con una mano (eran niños después de todo), pero esta vez era un tanto distinto, esta vez en verdad le estaba doliendo, en verdad le dolía darse cuenta de que a Misty le gustase otro, y que _ese_ otro fue ni más ni menos que su mayor rival en casi todo: Ash Ketchum.  
-…yo…- murmuró Misty, interrumpiendo sus pensamiento. Sin embargo, Gary no lo permitió decir algo, ya que él terminó interrumpiéndola a ella.  
-Misty, me gustas…- afirmó, nuevamente lanzando frases a secas mientras la miraba a los ojos. La niña abrió los suyos de par en par, sorprendida. No sabía que responder, su lengua se había trabado por completo. Pero Gary no esperaba una respuesta -…me gustas mucho Misty… desde hace tiempo… al menos, cuando te vayas no olvides eso…- terminó por decir.  
Gary, como era su costumbre, ni siquiera mostró una pizca de vergüenza ante tal declaración. Sin embargo, luego de decir la última frase de esta, miró la expresión de la niña y sonrió…  
-…al menos, no me olvides…- concluyó, marchándose lentamente, dejando a la pequeña Misty muy confundida, en verdad, no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas. Aún no conocía el verdadero significado del amor, éste aún era un juego para ella. O, al menos, eso era lo que se suponía.  
Alzó la mirada hacia el muchacho que se alejaba en dirección a algún lugar de Pueblo Paleta, y lo observó hasta que desapareció en el horizonte. No lo volvería a ver en diez años…

-¿Recuerdas?...- volvió a preguntar Gary. Misty sonrió luego de dejar de dejar de recordar y asintió.  
-Sí… lo recuerdo muy bien…- respondió.  
Él no despegó sus ojos de ella y exclamó levemente:  
-…gracias…-  
-¿Gracias?- preguntó ella sin entender -¿Por qué me das las gracias?-  
-…por no olvidarme, Misty…- respondió Gary. Ambos sonrieron levemente y se quedaron así por un par de segundos, mirándose a los ojos.  
-Bueno… ya es tarde, y mañana comienzan las clases- dijo Gary, comenzando a despedirse.  
-Sí, tienes razón- respondió la pelirroja. Gary giró sobre sus pies preparándose para caminar.  
-Misty…- dijo, antes de comenzar a moverse -…cosas como esas son las que no cambian en diez años…- sentenció, sorprendiendo a Misty. Al instante se sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida con una de sus manos, alejándose.  
La muchacha lo vio alejarse lentamente, la impresión de la última frase la había sorprendido, pero la verdad, no podía decir que no se lo esperaba.

Misty, mientras subía a su habitación, resumía dentro su cabeza todo lo que había sido aquel extraño día de viejos recuerdos y de reencuentros sorpresivos. De duelos de cartas y hasta de un encontrón de cerca con la fama. Estaba sorprendida, muchas cosas habían pasado en menos de veinticuatro horas, cosas que ni siquiera en diez años se habían dado. Todo esto termino por hacerla sonreír.  
Frente a la puerta de su habitación, observó al cielo nocturno, las estrellas. Era hermoso… era romántico.  
-…gracias…- murmuró al aire, como si quisiese que Dios la escuchara y que recibiera su agradecimiento por las gratas sorpresas de aquel día. Finalmente, sonrió una última vez, y entró en su habitación.

El reloj digital, colgado al otro lado de la pared del cuarto sonó escandalosamente, despertando a ambas chicas de sus tranquilos sueños. El sol de la mañana aún no se asomaba por sobre las colinas distantes de Kanto, sin embargo, ambas debían alistarse lo más rápido posible. Esa era la primera mañana del primer día de clases en el Internado, y no podían darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

Misty abrió pesadamente sus ojos y levantó la mirada hacia el dichoso reloj.  
-Son apenas las siete de la mañana…- dijo, perezosa -…tan sólo cinco minutos más…-.  
Dicho esto, se cubrió totalmente con las sábanas para dormirse de nuevo, sin embargo, Sabrina tomó los cobertores de su cama, y de un jalón los arrojó al piso.  
-¡Floja!- le gritó en broma -¡Levántate ya, ¿es recién el primer día y te vas a quedar ahí durmiendo?!-  
Misty la observó malhumorada. Una de las muchas cosas que podían eliminar su _apacible_ carácter, transformándola en una suerte de ogro era justamente eso: despertarse temprano, especialmente luego de la noche tan agitada que vivió.

Hay muchos factores que pueden hacer que uno pase una noche mala, algunos que son medianamente aguantables, y otros que son totalmente insoportables. Muchos de estos últimos la afectaron a ella durante gran parte de la noche: tuvo que soportar el intenso ataque de los recuerdos del día que había vivido, tuvo que saber combatir contra las mariposas que nacían en su estómago (estaba demasiado ansiosa por el día de clases que estaba a sólo horas de comenzar), y por último, y lo más difícil de todo, tuvo que soportar, uno tras otro, los potentes ronquidos de Sabrina (nunca imaginó que ésta roncara, mucho menos que lo hiciera a un volumen tan elevado como lo hacía). Todos estos factores provocaron un resultado nada agradable: sólo pudo conciliar el sueño pasadito las dos de la mañana.  
Eso, sumado al despertarse temprano, con sólo cinco horas de sueño en el cuerpo, no era la combinación más apropiada para la pobre chica pelirroja, quien, a pesar de las quejas de de su compañera de cuarto, seguía intentando dormir sobre su cama, aunque no tuviese nada que la protegiera del frío que hacía. Finalmente se levantó a pesados trancos, muy molesta por tener que hacerlo, pero haciéndolo finalmente.  
Sabrina tuvo que aguantarse la risa al verla. Estaba tan desarreglada por recién haber despertado que parecía un artista de circo, o algo así. En verdad que iba a disfrutar tenerla como compañera.

Eran casi las siete y media para cuando Misty salió de la ducha, con su congelado cuerpo cubierto tan sólo con una toalla, y con el cabello aún húmedo. Abrió la puerta del baño, encontrándose con la agradable sorpresa de ver su cama hecha, y de ver sobre esta una bandeja con el desayuno: cereal y un pan con huevo.  
-¿Y esto?- le preguntó a Sabrina, la que estaba sentada en su propia cama, peinándose, y ya vestida con el uniforme del internado: una camisa de marinero blanca, con un fleco de color verde oscuro que colgaba desde la parte trasera del cuello, una falda del mismo color que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros.  
-Es tu desayuno- respondió esta –Lo mandé a pedir cuando entraste a la ducha-  
-¡Vaya, gracias!- exclamó Misty, agradecida. Se sentó en su cama, dispuesta a comenzar a probar los primeros bocados, cuando recordó que le faltaba algo -…errmm… ¿Sabrina?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a preocuparse.  
-¿Dime?- dijo ella.  
-¿De dónde sacaste ese uniforme?- volvió a preguntarle, viéndola ya preparada para partir. Ésta abrió sus ojos como dos círculos muy grandes, sorprendida.  
-¿Cómo?...- exclamó -¿acaso no te lo dije?...- se preguntó. Misty la observó con furia.  
-¿Qué se te olvidó ahora?- le reclamó lenta y acentuadamente.  
Sabrina rió un poco avergonzada.  
-Tú uniforme está en una caja bajo tu cama. Se me había olvidado decirte, lo siento…- concluyó ella, formando una salvadora sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¿Bajo mi cama?- se preguntó la pelirroja. Se levantó y se arrodilló a un costado de esta, encontrando inmediatamente la caja -¿Ésta es?, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes?- se dijo a sí misma. Sabrina se encogió de hombros y continuó peinándose.

Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, la hora de comienzo de las clases.  
Misty ya estaba vestida, lista para partir. Ambas habían dejado las ya totalmente vacías bandejas de comida sobre sus respectivas camas. La pelirroja esperaba que alguien las fuese a buscar, ya que aún no conocía el sistema que utilizaba el internado. Afortunadamente, y dándose cuenta de que cuando se vino de Ciudad Celeste había olvidado traer consigo un bolso o una mochila donde pudiese acarrear sus cuadernos, Sabrina le fue a conseguir uno al cuarto de unos amigos. Era un pequeño morral, de color rojo, el cual se cerraba por medio una cuerda que se anudaba en su parte superior para abrirlo o cerrarlo a gusto (similar al de la televisión). Misty agradeció este gesto, sin embargo, Sabrina le prometió gustosamente que se lo cobraría después, y vaya que lo haría, pero en mucho tiempo más.

Se notaba a leguas que era el primer día de clases para Misty en una escuela relativamente normal, eso tan sólo si saltamos el hecho de que se trataba de un internado. Los problemas para dormir, el olvido de preguntar por su uniforme antes (habían pasado años desde la última vez que utilizó uno), el olvido de traer desde su hogar algún bolso para los cuadernos. Simplemente, ella aún debía acoplarse al nuevo sistema del colegio en el que estaba, aunque la verdad era eso no le preocupaba mucho, sabía que tan sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Lo que sí le preocupaba era no hacer el ridículo, pero a veces hay cosas que son inevitables.

La pelirroja se dio unos segundos para contemplar la escena desde la puerta de su habitación. Alumnos y alumnas vestidos y vestidas con el uniforme del internado (para los hombres el uniforme consistía de una chaqueta azul marino, pantalones del mismo color y zapatos negros) que salían en grandes masas de sus habitaciones dirigiéndose, algunos más rápidos que otros, a la zona de las salas, copando, como si fuesen verdaderas hormigas, cada espacio dentro de estas dos gigantescas estructuras. La pelirroja suspiró, era hora de comenzar.

Finalmente, a las ocho de la mañana en punto, llegaron al salón de clases. Ubicado en la zona de los salones desde 3ro a 4to Medio. El salón que les correspondía a ellas era el del 3ro C, una sala en el primer piso de aquella estructura, pegada al pequeño edificio de Baños 1 (qué conveniente).

Sabrina, quien ya había cursado casi dos años en aquel establecimiento, entró al salón primero saludando a muchos de sus conocidos que estaban ahí. Como era de esperar, Misty, en su primer día de clases, no tenía a nadie a quien saludar. Excepto, a los que la saludaban a ella, reconociéndola debido al duelo contra el profesor Brock. Por supuesto, la efervescencia ya no era la misma que la que existió en el interior del Gimnasio de Duelos, sin embargo, muchos rezagados aún deseaban obtener un autógrafo de la nueva heroína de la escuela, la única que había logrado vencer al que alguna vez fue el "imbatible profesor Brock", siendo que muchos, muchísimos, lo habían intentado antes.

De entre los saludos que recibía, Misty logró escuchar un silbido de Sabrina, quien había, literalmente, _capturado_ dos asientos en la parte trasera de la sala, al extremo izquierdo, junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el pizarrón. Sabrina se sentaría frente a la pelirroja, relegándola al puesto apegado en la esquina entre el muro trasero y la ventana.  
-¿Qué se siente?- le preguntó Sabrina, volteando hacia ella mientras ésta se sentaba.  
-¿A que te refieres?-  
-Me refiero a qué es lo que sientes en tu primer día de clases- replicó su amiga. Misty lo pensó un momento, con la mirada pegada en las docenas de alumnos que iban y venían por los pasillos y por el interior de la sala.  
-Bueno… es mejor de lo que había pensado… al menos me recibieron bien- contestó. Sabrina sonrió.  
-Me alegro por ti, señorita Waterflower- bromeó, y Misty le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hordas, y más hordas de alumnos entraban y salían del salón de clases, Misty los miraba, ya comenzando a sentir los primeros síntomas que todo escolar siente en la escuela: aburrimiento. Sacó un cuaderno de su morral y comenzó a dibujar cosas en él: algunos garabatos, uno que otro dibujo casi coherente, la verdad era que no lograba concentrarse en nada. Observó a Sabrina, de espaldas a ella, quien había parecido copiarle la idea de dibujar en el cuaderno. Misty se alzó un poco para poder ver con claridad lo que su amiga dibujaba, y se sorprendió al ver la gran habilidad que esta poseía. Sabrina estaba dibujando unas copias al carbón de muchas de las imágenes que aparecían en las cartas de duelo, era simplemente impresionante, ni siquiera necesitaba observar una imagen para poder dibujarlos bien, ella tenía todo dentro de su cabeza.

Misty se sentó nuevamente en su puesto, con la idea de felicitar a Sabrina por sus dibujos, sin embargo, sus planes cambiaron de pronto.  
-Buenos días…- entró saludando Gary a muchos de sus amigos, casi sin ganas. Traía a cuestas una cara de sueño que resultaba ser impresionante. Tiró sin nada delicadeza su mochila negra sobre su asiento, en el extremo superior derecho del salón, junto a la puerta, y acto seguido, estiró su cuerpo a más no poder, en un intento vano de exorcizar el sueño que lo carcomía.

Misty, quien tenía un codo apoyado en su mesa, soltó una pequeña carcajada al notar como muchas de las chicas del salón se sonrojaban y derretían al ver al muchacho, sin embargo, éste pasaba al lado de ellas sin siquiera prestarles atención, totalmente indiferente, y, por qué no decirlo, acostumbrado.  
Gary se dirigió casi inmediatamente hacia el puesto de Misty, ella sonrió al ver que él se acercaba.  
-Buenos días, Gary- le dijo, anticipándosele. Sabrina volteó hacía el chico también, advirtiendo que estaba ahí gracias al saludo que le había dado Misty.  
-Buenos días Misty, Sabrina- dijo él, un poco más animoso, saludando a ambas chicas con una pequeña y cordial reverencia -¿Cómo amanecieron?- preguntó  
-Yo, muy bien, Gary…- respondió Sabrina, para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada -…aunque no creo que Misty pueda decir lo mismo-  
Gary levantó su vista a la pelirroja, extrañado. -¿No tuviste una noche muy buena?- le preguntó. Misty sonrió doblando sólo una parte de su boca, con una gota sobre su cabeza.  
-He tenido mejores, pero ya me acostumbraré, es tan sólo por el primer día- respondió, sin borrar esa sonrisa ridícula. Sabrina y Gary, sonrieron con ella, estos ya estaban totalmente ambientados con el internado, llevaban ambos más de un año dentro, a diferencia de la pelirroja.

De pronto, dentro del salón todo fue escándalo. Multitudes de alumnos que estaban fuera del salón entraron casi con terror, apretujándose unos contra otros, parecía como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, o al menos una idea parecida cruzó por la cabeza de Misty, especialmente cuando Gary se despidió apresuradamente de ambas y se dirigió a su silla, ocultando, como podía, el mismo temor de sus compañeros.

El escándalo pasó tan rápido como comenzó. Todos los alumnos (treinta en total) ya estaban cómodamente sentados en sus puestos. Algunos se arreglaban sus cabellos, y otros sus vestimentas, luego de haber quedado totalmente desordenados después de la estrepitosa carrera para entrar a la sala.  
El último rezagado entró en el salón, seguido de cerca por el profesor Brock, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a su propio puesto, en frente de toda la clase. Misty se sorprendió, ¿iba a ser él quién les haría la clase?, no esperaba que fuese así tan pronto. La verdad, pensaba que aquel profesor no le haría clases a su salón, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó el profesor, todos se levantaron de sus puestos… excepto Misty, a quien nadie le avisó que había que levantarse y lo hizo unos cuantos segundos después del resto, al darse cuenta que lo debía hacer.  
-¡Buenos días profesor!- saludaron todos los alumnos (excepto Misty, otra vez) con voz de ejército.  
-Siéntense…- ordenó Brock tranquilamente luego del saludo. Él también procedió a sentarse en su propio asiento, y exclamó en forma serena: -…bueno, me presentaré. Ya que sé que aquí hay alumnos nuevos, y algunos de ellos no tienen la menor idea de quién soy yo- concluyó, observando sonrientemente a Misty. Luego, alzó la mirada nuevamente al curso -Mi nombre es Brock Tharuck, muchos de ustedes me conocen debido a los duelos de cartas, sin embargo, dentro de la sala de clases el tema de las cartas no se tocará…- sentenció.  
Gary, sin querer, soltó una carcajada. Brock siempre decía lo mismo, y al final, era el primero en hablar de dos temas: cartas y de mujeres. Brock lo observó con despreció, éste tuvo que tragarse su risa, aguantándosela. Luego, el profesor volvió a mirar al curso -…desde hoy, lamentablemente para ustedes, seré su profesor jefe y también su profesor de matemáticas, así que espero que ustedes, al menos, hagan un poco de esfuerzo para que no posean esas ya clásicas calificaciones malas que se han ido dando en los últimos tiempos en esta asignatura…- luego pensó un segundo, colocando una mano en su mentón, algo resignado, y volvió a mirar a sus alumnos, tomando de nuevo su posición de jefe -…aunque eso depende tan sólo de ustedes…-.  
El salón completo se mantuvo en relativo silencio mientras escuchaban el improvisado discurso del profesor. Sin embargo, uno que otro quejido de dolor se escuchó de parte de algunos alumnos que ya habían fracasado en el año anterior. Brock sonrió con crueldad ante esto.  
-Bueno…- dijo él -…sé que este año han llegado algunos rostros nuevos al internado…- levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia Misty y ésta se estremeció, adivinando lo que venía -…así que me gustaría que los nuevos se presenten. Por favor, pónganse de pie- pidió Brock amablemente.

Misty, junto a otros tres alumnos, se pusieron en pie. Todos ellos con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Brock le pidió la palabra al primero de ellos, al extremo derecho de la sala (según su visión), un alumno sentado unos cuatro asientos delante de Misty. Éste se presentó con cierto temor escénico, tratando de disimularlo, pero siendo traicionado por sus piernas que temblaban velozmente. Brock le agradeció y le rogó que se sentara (sino quizá que iba a pasarle) y él muchacho, feliz, obedeció. Luego le pidió la palabra a una muchacha, sentada un puesto atrás de Gary (el cual, extrañamente, estaba rodeado por chicas sentadas a su izquierda y a su espalda. Su fama con las mujeres era envidiada por muchos de sus compañeros, a quienes lo que más les molestaba era que a él ni siquiera le importase. Gary era indiferente a esas "trivialidades", según él.), esta chica se presentó sin mayores problemas, ni de nervios, ni de nada, demostrando ser un tanto fría para sus cosas. Brock también le agradeció y le pidió que se sentara.

Los nervios de Misty crecían cada vez más, un temor escénico que sólo se podía comparar con el que había sentido cuando caminaba hacia la plataforma de duelos en la noche anterior, cuando se enfrentó al profesor que ahora presidía su clase. No se acostumbraba a estar en grupo, simplemente no era para ella. El tercer alumno también tomó asiento. Ahora era su turno.  
-Bueno…- comenzó, vacilante, la verdad no tenía la menor idea por dónde comenzar. Sus nervios fueron creciendo cada vez más, ya que veía como uno y cada uno de sus compañeros, y algunas compañeras, volteaban hacía ella. Lamentablemente, ella no sabía que no tenía necesidad de presentarse, ya todos la conocían, estaba comenzando a ser una leyenda urbana dentro del establecimiento, y con mayor razón aún, dentro de su propio salón -…bueno… yo…- dijo, tratando de coordinar una frase que no quería salir.  
Sabrina la miraba casi rogando para que ese triste espectáculo terminase, ¿por qué al profesor Brock le gustaba tanto hacer cosas que eran para niños pequeños? A ella también le tocó presentarse ante un salón una vez, hace ya bastantes años, en sus primeros días de escuela, y sabía bien lo que se sentía (claro que tenía que admitir que ella había sido un poco más… _digna_). Observaba a la pobre de Misty casi con misericordia (a pesar de no borrar para nada la sonrisa de su cara), ya que esta aún no lograba construir una frase, y ya iban pasando varios segundos.

Afortunadamente para Misty, alguien golpeó la puerta del salón.  
-Bueno, Misty Waterflower, de Ciudad Celeste, gracias por tu detallada presentación- ironizó Brock, sonriendo casi burlesco mientras se levantaba para ir a ver quién era el que golpeaba la puerta -Toma asiento, y relájate- concluyó, ya caminando.  
Misty cayó sobre su silla, desplomando su cuerpo sobre la mesa y cubriendo su cabeza con los brazos. El murmullo constante de sus compañeros la comenzó a mortificar. Ya había quedado en ridículo, y aún no se cumplía ni siquiera una hora de clases. Un mal día comenzaba, al menos según ella.

Brock abrió la puerta corrediza del salón. Gary, quien estaba sentado junto a esta, observaba la escena con cierto desinterés. Sinceramente, le preocupaba más juguetear con un mechón de su cabello que lo que el profesor hiciera. De hecho, aún estaba un tanto molesto por la derrota del día anterior… sin embargo…  
Brock asomó la mitad de su cuerpo a través de la puerta, y se sorprendió.  
-Vaya, pero si por fin llegaste…- exclamó alegre. Gary extrañamente comenzó a tomar atención a la conversación, algo comenzaba a atraerle, un mal presentimiento que lo atacaba de pronto. Y tenía razón, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos soles rojos de rabia al escuchar la voz del recién llegado. Una voz masculina que él reconocería en cualquier parte, y en cualquier circunstancia.  
-Sí, perdone profesor, pero es que ayer llegué muy tarde y no me atendieron en Rectoría, así que tuve que ir hoy en la mañana, y acabo de terminar- dijo la voz desde afuera, un poco amortiguada por los muros del salón. Gary estaba ahora boquiabierto, no podía creerlo.  
-¿No te atendieron?- preguntó Brock, sorprendido -¿Entonces dónde pasaste la noche?-  
-En mi habitación, claro.- respondió la voz –Una chica llamada Dúplica me entregó las llaves y me dijo que volviera hoy en la mañana a Rectoría para hacer los trámites-  
-Bien…- asintió Brock –…ella siempre ha sido muy servicial. Pero bueno, ¿qué esperas?, entra al salón- pidió Brock, con cierta alegría en su voz. Gary se cubrió la cara con una mano al reconocer al recién llegado.  
-¿Tú, aquí?...- Se preguntó, asqueado, resignado y sorprendido.

-Bueno, aprovechando que estamos en medio de las presentaciones, esta vez soy yo quien quiere presentarles a alguien…- dijo él, sonriente, era el muchacho que él deseaba que entrase al internado. Algunos alumnos miraban indiferentes, otros observaban intrigados (unos más que otros) a quién estaba de pie en la parte frontal del salón junto al profesor Brock, otros miraban sorprendidos al reconocerlo, entre ellos Sabrina, a quien la gorra que el muchacho utilizaba sobre su cabeza le indicó automáticamente quién era. Misty continuaba echada sobre su mesa, sin tomar en cuenta el asunto.  
-Bueno…- Brock continuó -…este chico es un gran duelista, reconocido a nivel mundial, ha llegado dos veces a la final de la Liga Pokémon, ganó la Liga Johto, y ahora mismo viene desde las lejanas Islas Naranjas, donde acaba de ganar su último torneo…- Brock se dio cuenta de que ya había comenzado a hablar de cartas, y decidió que el momento oportuno de dejar hablar al nuevo alumno por su propio pie -…y, bueno… el resto puedes decirlo tú mismo…- sugirió, riendo ridículamente. El muchacho asintió.  
-Hola, es un gusto conocerlos… bueno… - el muchacho se rasco la nunca, buscando que decir.  
-Preséntate ya, ¿quieres?- le reclamó Gary, algo ofuscado. El muchacho lo observó con desprecio, y luego suspiró.

Misty lentamente levantó la cabeza de su escondite entre sus brazos. La vergüenza le había pasado un poco, así que decidió observar lo que ocurría, ¿era alguien que Gary conocía?, se preguntó mientras alzaba la vista. Un alumno nuevo estaba parado junto al profesor Brock en frente de todos… ¿qué tenía de especial…? Pero, de pronto, su corazón comenzó a palpitar muchísimo más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo… era imposible, era simplemente imposible, no podía estar pasando esto, no podía ser cierto, su mente no lograba creerlo, su corazón no lograba contener la felicidad…

La pelirroja alzó su cuerpo lentamente, casi hechizada, no podía despegar la mirada de el muchacho frente a ella. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, al igual que su boca. Era su sueño, y se estaba cumpliendo… después de diez años, se estaba cumpliendo…

-Vengo de Pueblo Paleta…- dijo el muchacho, sonriente -…mi nombre es Ash. Ash Ketchum…-

Misty estaba paralizada por la impresión. La voz del muchacho al presentarse rebotaba por todos los confines de su mente como un eco glorioso luego de una batalla larga. Los recuerdos de años esperando verlo de nuevo, de esperanzas, de lágrimas, de decepciones y de dichas; todo por él, todo por su promesa…

El largo camino de diez años lejos de su pasado más amado estaba llegando a su fin, pero aún faltaba un poco…

**-  
TO BE CONTINUED…**

**. COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR:  
**

Bueno, aquí estamos.  
Espero que a los que hayan leído este fan fiction por primera vez les haya gustado y continúen, sé que es difícil, ya que leer algo tan largo no es del gusto de todo el público, pero, hey, es mi estilo particular, creo que eso también debería contar, ¿no? En fin, les doy la bienvenida, y espero que me sigan acompañando por un largo tiempo más, tanto en esta como en otras creaciones que tengo planeadas. Ojalá que Dios me dé el tiempo y las ganas para poder concretarlas. Es uno de mis sueños ^_^

Veamos, creo que en la parte de arriba expliqué casi todo lo que me abría gustado explicar aquí, pero no me molesta, al menos ahí podrán verlo al instante apenas entren a leer el fan fiction =P

A ver, veamos algunos puntos. Ya que al final me quiero poner a pedir disculpas ^_^.  
En primer lugar, reitero lo que dije acerca de la edición del fan fiction: no he cambiado ninguna idea, la base de la historia está intacta (aunque repito que me habría gustado cambiar algunas cosas), así que no tienen que preocuparse por leerla de nuevo para ver de qué se están perdiendo. Si quieres leer el fic de nuevo, está bien, puedes hacerlo, te lo agradezco, me gusta que les guste tanto mi trabajo xD Pero la verdad es que no es estrictamente necesario, además que cualquier cambio en la historia lo agregaría en las _Notas del Autor_ para que no se perdieran, por lo que despreocúpense (si es que alguien lo hizo ^_^U)

A pesar de que edité el fan fiction, hubo una cosa que no cambié, y fue la forma en la escribí cada capítulo (por eso puede que mi forma de escribir se vea distinta aquí a como lo es en la historia en sí), ya que de haberlo hecho me habría tomado mucho tiempo más terminar cada capítulo, y ya he forzado mucho la paciencia de ustedes como para seguir haciéndolo. Por lo que mi manera actual de escribir vendrá desde el capítulo seis ("La Caída") en adelante… a menos que cambie de opinión en el transcurso en el que escriba esto y lo publique, ya que creo que van a pasar un par de semanas para que esto pase ^_^ En fin…

Hay una cosa que me gustaría mucho que conocieran, ya que le he puesto mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo, continúo pensando que está desordenado, y es en la estructura que va a tener cada capítulo. Es decir, esto:

\- Cada capítulo comienza con el título del capítulo, valga la redundancia.

\- Luego va la historia en sí, la que va ir separada en distintas _Partes _(es decir, los subtítulos que vieron en este capítulo). Cada _Parte _tiene un número, y ese número no va a volver a cero en el siguiente capítulo, va a continuar... veamos. Los que hayan leído mangas conocerán el sistema. Ya saben, los mangas están separados en tomos, y cada tomo tiene muchos capítulos en su interior, y el número de estos continua de tomo en tomo sin volver a cero, aquí es igual. (El caso es que en la primera versión de Días de Escuela, antes de achicar los capítulos, yo ponía algo como: _"Capítulo 1_: _Viejas Historias – Acto 1: La Separación de Vidas"_, claro que decidí cambiar eso cuando me enteré que "Capítulo" y "Acto" son sinónimos xD. Por eso ahora los "Actos" pasan a llamarse simplemente "Partes". La vida es más simple de lo que parece, ¿no?)

\- Luego de la historia (después del clásico _To Be Continued_ (_Continuará_)) viene esta sección que estás leyendo, los _Comentarios del Autor_. No creo que deba explicar qué es eso, ¿no?

\- Luego viene una de las partes más tediosas: _Aclaraciones del Capítulo_. Aquí es donde voy a aclarar muchos términos y/o acciones que utilizo en los capítulos. No me gusta mucho ya que me da mucho trabajo, pero bueno, tengo que darles algo decente, ¿no? Por cierto, cuando vean en medio de la historia (en especial en los duelos de cartas) símbolos como éste: "**(1)**"; significa que uno de los términos utilizados en esa parte del texto va a aparecer en las "Aclaraciones de Capítulo" con el número correspondiente al que aparece junto al asterisco. Espero no agregar de esos números muy seguido, ya que en este capítulo aparecieron bastantes y eso me complicó ^_^U…

\- Luego de las aclaraciones viene una novedad que no tenía planeada para este fic, sino que para uno de Slayers que estoy planeando escribir: ¡un avance del próximo capítulo! Es algo que tenía planeado hace ya tiempo, como dije, no para este fic. Espero que les guste (y que los deje intrigados cuando ya no tengan más capítulos para leer y tengan que conformarse con eso. Muajajajaja… =])

\- Y finalmente algo muy corto hecho especialmente para los más detallistas, y para mi propia memoria: las fechas en las que se comenzó a crear cada capítulo, cuándo se terminó, y en este caso, cuándo se editó.

Bueno, quería que supieran eso, ya que creo que a muy poca gente le gusta llegar al final de estos capítulos largos (ni siquiera sé si van a leer esto), así que si no se van a leer todo, por lo menos ya pueden dirigirse a la sección que deseen (¿por qué no hice una página web mejor?).

Ahora llegó la hora de los agradecimientos. Sé que ya había mencionado algo de esto en la parte de arriba, pero nunca es malo repetirlo. Ya saben, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué la primera parte del capítulo seis, y en ese tiempo han pasado muchas cosas. Entre todas esas cosas que han pasado hay algunas que me han llamado mucho la atención: la primera es el hecho de haber recibido reviews en los que se quejaban porque no escribía. A los que escribieron esos reviews (a pesar de no ser muchos) les doy las gracias, ya que me sacudieron un poco y pude seguir.  
También debo agradecer a quienes enviaron correos electrónicos quejándose por mi descontinuación de este fic (mi segundo punto). Esas sí que fueron impresionantes, aunque tampoco fueron muchas (me doy cuenta de que este fic no pegó tanto como yo quería… pero bueh…), pero ahí estuvieron y se los agradezco.

Gracias por darme los escarmientos que me animaron a seguir, gracias a los amigos que se hicieron fanáticos de este fic (en especial a ti, Muren), y gracias a todos los que no perdieron la fe en mí… bueno, sí la perdieron, pero igual querían que siguiera xD Gracias a todos.

Ahora hay que darle un buen final a esto, uno con leyendas, balas, lágrimas, y muchos pokémon saltando por aquí y por allá. Espero que les guste.

DHB

**-  
-**  
**. ACLARACIONES DEL CAPÍTULO (*x):  
**_(Si no agregué aquí algo que ustedes no entendieron, por favor, avísenmelo por e-mail para poder agregarlo en el capítulo siguiente a cuando me lo envíen)_

**\- (1): 1ro, 2do, 3ro y 4to Medio:  
**

En Chile, a diferencia de otros países, no existe ni la primaria, ni la secundaria, ni la preparatoria, ni nada de eso (al menos no con esos nombres). Sino que hay un peculiar sistema que trata de cursos (salones) básicos y medios. Los básicos comienzan desde 1ero básico (seis años de edad, generalmente) hasta 8vo básico (trece años, generalmente), y los medios desde 1ro Medio (catorce años) hasta 4to Medio (diecisiete años). Utilicen los años de edad para calcular (y comparar con los de primaria y secundaria) como sería en sus respectivos países. Los cursos también están separados por letras. Por ejemplo tenemos al 1ero Medio A, con 40 alumnos, y también al 1ero Medio B, con 37. Supongo que se entiende, ¿no? ^_^

**\- (2) Los premios (The prizes):  
**En el juego de Cartas Coleccionables de Pokémon (Pokémon JCC en español, y Pokémon TCG en inglés) gana el primero que logra robar todos sus premios antes que el oponente. Los premios son cartas sacadas al azar de la baraja y que se dejan a un costado del campo de juego. Cuando uno de los oponentes deja fuera de combate a un pokémon enemigo se roba uno de los premios. Se hace esto hasta que no quede ninguno. Los premios pasan a formar parte de la mano.  
Las reglas oficiales dictan que se debe jugar cada partido a seis premios, pero entre amigos eso puede cambiar dependiendo de las circunstancias.  
También existe la _muerte súbita_, que trata de que si en un duelo ambos jugadores empatan (cosa por lo demás difícil), se debe jugar un último asalto a sólo un premio, el primero que lo roba gana.

**\- (3) La mano (The hand):  
**No, deja de mirarte las extremidades que no tiene nada que ver. La mano en un juego de cartas (en cualquier juego de cartas) es donde tienes los naipes que puedes utilizar para jugar durante el partido (curiosamente, estos naipes los sostienes en… tus manos). En Pokémon JCC el partido se comienza con siete cartas, y a diferencia de otros JCC como Magic, El Encuentro, o Yu-Gi-Oh!, no hay límites de cartas que puedes tener en tu mano.  
Para agregar una nueva carta a tu mano debes _robarla_ de tu baraja.

**\- (4) Tipos de cartas:  
**En Pokémon JCC existen diversos tipos de cartas, algunos más nuevos que otros, y, a mi gusto, algunos mejores que otros. Cada tipo posee sus propias características y habilidades, y son representados fielmente en las Cartas de Energía. Pero eso se aprende jugando xP. Los tipos son los siguientes: Eléctrico (Trueno), Puño (Fuerza), Agua, Psíquico, Fuego, Hierba (Planta), Normal (Incoloro), Oscuro y Metal.

**\- (5) El Pokémon Activo y el Pokémon Defensor (The Active Pokémon and the Defending Pokémon):  
**El Pokémon Activo y el Pokémon Defensor (o Pokémon a la Defensa) son aquellos que se colocan al frente de todos los demás pokémon en un duelo de Pokémon JCC. Son los que pueden atacan, los que reciben el daño generalmente, y los que reciben los efectos generalmente. Cuando un Pokémon Activo es dejado fuera de combate, el oponente del dueño de ese pokémon roba un premio (ya saben que es esto). Si el Pokémon Activo es dejado fuera de combate, y no hay pokémon en la banca que puedan sustituirlo, entonces, el jugador que se quedó sin pokémon en su campo de juego pierde el juego… ¿estoy siendo demasiado técnico xD?

Bueno, es que en fin, el Pokémon Activo es el más importante dentro del juego, ya que es el que puede atacar y permitirte ganar, ya sea uno básico o de evolución. Así que cuando hagas tu mazo ve bien a cuales pokémon vas a escoger para crear una buena estrategia…

Para que no se confundan. El Pokémon Defensor es el Pokémon Activo del oponente… es decir: Desde tu campo de juego, tu pokémon al frente es tu Pokémon Activo, y el pokémon que está en frente, en el campo de tu oponente (su Pokémon Activo) _es_ el Pokémon Defensor. Lo mismo para tu oponente.

_Creo que no lo expliqué muy bien. Si a alguien no le quedó claro, por favor, avísenme por e-mail para __**intentar**__ explicarlo de nuevo… aunque no tienen porqué hacerlo xD Es que ahorita no tengo ganas ^_^_

**\- (6) La banca (The bench):  
**La banca es donde se colocan los pokémon que no luchan directamente en la batalla, aunque de todas formas pueden recibir daño, no lo hacen por ataques directos, a menos que el ataque diga lo contrario. En la banca hay generalmente cinco pokémon, pero cuando se utilizan dos Pokémon Activos hay sólo cuatro (el caso es que deben haber seis pokémon como máximo en tu campo de juego).  
Los pokémon de la banca pueden sustituir al Pokémon Activo en cualquier momento pagando el coste de retirada de estos. Cuando esto ocurre el Pokémon Activo se transforma en un pokémon de la Banca, y el pokémon que fue llevado desde la banca se transforma en el Pokémon Activo.

**\- (7) La moneda (The coin):  
**En el JCC de Pokémon se utiliza la moneda con mucha frecuencia, especialmente para los efectos de los ataques (paralizar, confundir, etc.) como para ver quién parte jugando.  
En el juego real, el que lanza la moneda es automáticamente cara, por lo tanto, si al lanzar la moneda sale cara, el que lanzó la moneda tiene derecho a escoger quien parte, o sale beneficiado con algún efecto de un ataque.

**\- (8) Debilidad y resistencia (Weakness and resistance):  
**En el JCC de Pokémon existe esto de la debilidad y de la resistencia. Cada carta de pokémon indica en su parte inferior si es que tiene debilidad y/o resistencia a algún tipo de carta. Al tener debilidad recibe el doble de daño de cualquier carta que posea ese tipo. Si posee resistencia, el daño que reciba de cualquier carta del tipo correspondiente se reduce en 30PI.  
Un ejemplo: Si un Squirtle que es de tipo agua se enfrenta a un Pikachu, de tipo eléctrico, este recibirá el doble de daño de cualquier ataque del Pikachu, ya que Squirtle posee debilidad al tipo eléctrico, mientras que Pikachu posee debilidad al tipo puño. ¿Se entiende?

**\- (9) PI. Puntos de Impacto (HP. Hit ****Points****):  
**Los Puntos de Impacto (PI), o Hit Points en inglés (HP), son, básicamente, la cantidad de daño que puede resistir un pokémon antes de quedar fuera de combate. En el JCC de Pokémon, cada pokémon suma los puntos de impacto que reciba hasta quedar fuera de combate, lo que ocurre cuando sus puntos de impacto son superados o igualados.  
Ejemplo: Si enfrentamos a un Pikachu (40PI) contra un Squirtle (40PI), y el Squirtle ataca al Pikachu con un ataque que quite 10PI entonces Pikachu va a quedar con 30PI restantes. Si Pikachu sigue recibiendo daño hasta quedar con 0PI, entonces queda fuera de combate y debe ser enviado al Poso de Descarte.

**\- (10) El efecto de los ataques (The attack effects):  
**Muchos ataques de los Pokémon en el JCC poseen efectos, algunos paralizan, otros confunden, otros te duermen, etc. Los efectos son los siguientes:

\- **Paralizado (Paralyzed):** Si un pokémon llega a quedar paralizado, significa que durante el siguiente turno del dueño de ese pokémon, este no podrá ejecutar ningún movimiento, ni siquiera retirarse (a menos que sea por una carta que diga lo contrario). Este efecto dura hasta el fin del turno del dueño de ese pokémon.

\- **Confundido (Confused):** Según las reglas nuevas de Pokémon JCC, cuando un pokémon queda confundido significa que al ordenar un ataque, el dueño de ese pokémon debe lanzar la moneda. Si sale cara, el ataque funciona en su totalidad, y sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, si sale cruz, el pokémon recibe 30PI de daño.

\- **Dormido (Asleep):** Si un pokémon se queda dormido, el dueño de ese pokémon debe lanzar la moneda para despertarlo (debe salir cara, sino el pokémon continuará durmiendo). Esto se hace al comienzo de cada turno (antes de robar) y también al final del turno.  
Un pokémon al estar dormido no puede atacar ni tampoco retirarse, a menos que se utilice el efecto de alguna carta para hacerlo.

\- **Quemado (Burned):** Si un pokémon obtiene el efecto de quemado, significa que el dueño de ese pokémon debe lanzar la moneda al final de cada turno. Si sale cruz, el pokémon afectado recibe la módica cantidad de 20PI de daño.

\- **Envenenado (Poisoned):** Al quedar envenenado un pokémon, significa que el dueño de ese pokémon debe lanzar la moneda al final de cada turno. Si sale cruz, el pokémon afectado recibe 10PI de daño (a menos que el efecto diga lo contrario, ya que hay venenos que hacen 20, e incluso 30PI de daño).

Creo que esos eran todos ^_^ (si se me olvidó alguno, me avisan)

**\- (11) La baraja (The deck):  
**Para algunos será un tanto ridículo el hecho de que agregue esto, pero siempre ahí alguien que no conoce el término, o que lo conoce, pero con otro nombre.

La baraja, también llamada _mazo _o _monte_, es donde están todas las cartas para jugar. En Pokémon JCC la baraja consta de 60 cartas, ni más ni menos, y es de dónde se roba al comenzar el turno.

**\- (12) Evolución (Evolution):  
**Tal como en la serie de televisión y en los videojuegos de Pokémon, en el juego de cartas los pokémon también evolucionan. Para lograr esto se debe tener un Pokémon Básico en el campo de juego (por ejemplo un Squirtle) y una carta de Pokémon de Evolución (por ejemplo un Wartortle). Se coloca la carta de evolución sobre el Pokémon Básico y listo, ya tienes un pokémon evolucionado.  
El pokémon evolucionado mantiene todos los contadores de daño que poseía su preevolución, y también toda carta que haya estado unida a éste, sin embargo, si el Pokémon Básico esta afectado por algún efecto, éste desaparece.  
Cabe decir que si un pokémon evolucionado es dejado fuera de combate, éste, el Pokémon Básico (que, se supone, debe estar debajo de él) y todas las demás que se le hayan adherido son enviadas al poso de descarte juntas.

**\- (13) Cartas de Entrenador (Trainer cards):  
**Para los que hayan jugado otros JCC, tales como Magic o Yu-Gi-Oh!, les diré que este tipo de cartas es el equivalente (versión Pokémon) de las cartas mágicas. Como estas, las cartas de Entrenador son utilizadas para apoyar a tu (o a tus) pokémon durante el duelo. Cada una tiene una habilidad distinta, y pueden ser utilizadas en distintas estrategias… claro que algunas son más utilizadas (y útiles) que otras, pero bueno… ¡ups! Creo que estoy divagando xD  
Una gran diferencia de Pokémon JCC con otros JCC es que el turno de cada uno no puede ser intervenido por el oponente (a diferencia de Magic con los hechizos instantáneos, y de Yu-Gi-Oh! con las cartas de trampa). Por esto, las cartas de Entrenador pueden ser utilizadas sólo en el turno de quién las va a utilizar.  
Claro que esto no quiere decir que _no afecten_ en el turno del oponente, ya que hay cartas de Entrenador (por ejemplo, las de tipo estadio) que afectan los turnos de ambos jugadores.  
Los tipos de carta entrenador son los siguientes:

\- **Entrenador (el normal, común y corriente):** Es la clásica, la que apareció en la primera edición de Pokémon JCC (esa que lanzó Wizards of the COSAT hace ya muchos años) y que aún se mantiene. Sólo se puede usar durante el turno de quién la activa, y suele tener efectos como curar efectos, valga la redundancia, quitar contadores de daño, cambiar al pokémon activo, etc. Muchas han sido prohibidas debido al cambio de compañía que maneja Pokémon JCC, pero las que han salido ahora último continúan siendo buenas xP (bueno, seamos sinceros, algunas…)

\- **Estadios (Stadium): **Esta carta es la que afecta en el turno de ambos jugadores. Como todas las cartas de Entrenador, se puede activar sólo en el turno del dueño de esta, pero se mantiene en el campo de juego en forma permanente. Siempre afectan tanto al que la activó como al oponente, por lo que hay que usarlas con algo de sabiduría.  
Si otra carta de Estadio (el nombre corto) es activada, y si había otra en juego al momento que la activaron, entonces la carta que estaba en juego debe ser descartada, ya que sólo puede haber un Estadio a la vez en el campo de juego.

\- **De apoyo (Supporter): **Esta también es un tipo de carta nueva (…relativamente). Sirve para, como lo dice el nombre, apoyar a tus pokémon, o a ti mismo, en medio de la batalla.  
Como ocurre con todas las cartas de Entrenador, esta también puede ser activada sólo en el turno de su dueño, sin embargo, tiene la peculiar cualidad de que al bajarla al campo debe ser colocada al lado del Pokémon Activo, y puede ser mantenida ahí hasta que se utilice. Y al hacer esto, debe ser descartada.  
Un jugador sólo puede usar una carta De Apoyo por turno, así que también hay que saber cuando utilizarla, y no poner muchas de este tipo en el mazo. Son buenas, pero sólo una por turno…

\- **Máquina Técnica (Technical Machine): **Estas cartas son raras, en serio. Nunca las he utilizado porque no me gustan y pienso que sólo gastan espacio en el mazo, pero tengo que admitir que igual sirven de algo (he visto a muchos amigos salvar sus pellejos gracias a algunas de estas).  
Estas cartas tratan de lo siguiente: agregan ataques al Pokémon Activo. ¿Cómo es eso? Veamos, una carta de pokémon tiene cierta cantidad de ataques en ella (generalmente dos o tres, a veces hasta seis), sin embargo, los ataques son limitados, y dependen mucho del tipo de pokémon y del tipo de mazo. Pero una Máquina Técnica te permite agregar ataques que tus pokémon usualmente no tendrían (imagínate a un Charmander atacando con Thunder Attack xD). Claro que debes tener las energías para poder pagar el ataque.  
En otras palabras (e intentando explicarlo de manera coherente), durante un turno le agregan a tu pokémon un ataque que no tiene… eso es.  
Esta carta también puede ser activada sólo en el turno de quién la activa, siendo unida al pokémon objetivo (generalmente se ponen bajo la carta de Pokémon), y siendo descartada al final del turno.

\- **Adorno (Tool – Pokémon Tool): **Este tipo de carta también está desde la primera edición del juego, claro que antes no tenía ese nombre, y sólo habían dos de su tipo: Power Plus, y Defense Plus. ¿Algunos ya las van reconociendo?  
Este tipo de entrenado, al igual que las Máquinas Técnicas, sólo puede ser activada durante el turno de quién la activa, uniéndose al pokémon objetivo y siendo descartada al final del turno correspondiente o hasta que la carta diga que debe ser descartada (después de usar su efecto o algo así).  
Siempre tienen una cualidad benéfica para el pokémon al cuál se le adjunta, así que se las recomiendo.

**\- (14) Coste de retirada (Retreat cost):  
**En la parte inferior derecha de las cartas de pokémon aparece esto. Indica cuando hay que pagar para que un Pokémon Activo deje de serlo y se vaya a la banca. La manera en que se paga es descartando la misma cantidad de energía que te pida el coste de retirada.  
Por ejemplo: Skitty (de la edición EX-Sandstorm) te pide sólo una energía para poder _retirarse_ (la energía en esta parte siempre es incolora, es decir, puedes usar cualquiera), pudiendo ser enviada a la banca.  
Algunos pokémon, como Dustox o Beautifly, no te piden energías para pagar el coste de retirada, lo que quiere decir que puedes enviarlos a la banca cuando quieras (de hecho, estos son los que uso en mi mazo xD~)

Debes tener en cuenta que, según las reglas nuevas, sólo puedes cambiar de posición a un pokémon una vez por turno. A menos que uses una carta de Entrenador, o Poder Pokémon para hacerlo.

**\- (15) Poder Pokémon y Poder del Cuerpo [¿PokéCuerpo?] (PokéPower and PokéBody):  
**Estas son habilidades que sólo algunos pokémon traen. A diferencia de los ataques, los Poderes Pokémon y los PokéBody (no tiene traducción al español) pueden ser activados cuando tú quieras, sin pagar nada de nada, pero sí haciendo caso a lo que diga la carta. Generalmente sólo pueden ser activados en el turno del dueño del pokémon con PokéPower o PokéBody, o al final de todos los turnos.

Las diferencias entre el PokéPower y el PokéBody son las siguientes:

\- **Poder Pokémon (PokéPower): **Generalmente trata de ataques o artimañas que los pokémon poseedores pueden hacer. Un ejemplo podría ser un texto como éste:  
_"PokéPower: (Nombre del PokéPower)  
Lanza la moneda al comienzo de tu turno, si sale cara, el pokémon a la defensa queda paralizado, si sale cruz, tu pokémon queda paralizado"  
_¿Se va entendiendo?

\- **PokéBody (No sé cómo traducirlo…): **Ésta es la del chico picado, la del que no deja que le digan una palabra fea sin tomar represalias. Generalmente trata de algo más o menos así: _si tú me pegas, yo te la devuelvo_. Es qué no sé cómo explicarlo mejor xD  
Vamos con el ejemplo:  
_"PokéBody: (Nombre del PokéBody)  
Si (nombre del pokémon con el PokéBody) recibe daño por un ataque, el pokémon a la defensa queda paralizado"  
_En otras palabras: "Todo lo que le hagas al pokémon del oponente te hará algo…"

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE**_**  
DÍAS DE ESCUELA  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Ella estaba ahí, luchando contra la docena de chicas que tenían su misma intención: hablar con él…

_¿Qué harías si la persona por la que has estado esperando durante años no te viera?  
¿Si fueras invisible a sus ojos…?_

Gary empuñó sus manos con furia, haciéndolas temblar por la fuerza del apretón, y ante la sorpresa de Brock, golpeó con su puño una de las paredes de la sala…

_¿Cómo reaccionarías si la persona más importante en tu vida  
estuviera sufriendo, y tú no pudieras hacer nada?_

-¡Es un maldito!- gritó Gary -¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto?! ¡Ni siquiera la saludó!, ¡No se lo voy a perdonar!... ¡No se lo voy a perdonar nunca!-

_¿Qué es lo que harías…?_

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?- exclamó la pelirroja, preguntando con fiereza a los aires -… ¡¿por qué no cumplió su promesa?!...

_¿Soportarías el dolor…?_

-…es un empate… ni tú ni yo logramos nuestros objetivos…- dijo Gary, soltando una carcajada irónica…  
-…no es cierto…- le respondió Ash lentamente -…es una derrota…-

_¿Soportarías la decepción…?_

-Dime…- dijo él, observándola. Misty no respondió inmediatamente, tenía la mirada perdida en su rostro…

_¿Soportarías la angustia…?_

Ella se detuvo, abriendo los ojos de par en par, levantando levemente su rostro, pensando que él finalmente la había recordado, pero él la observó confundido y le pregunto: -¿Quién eres?-

_¡No te pierdas nuestro próximo capítulo de Días de Escuela!_

-…yo tenía razón…- murmuró, comenzando a llorar nuevamente -…él… él me olvidó…-

_**DÍAS DE ESCUELA – CAPÍTULO DOS: ¿ME RECUERDAS, ASH?  
Parte 7: **__El amor y el Odio / __**Parte 8: **__Contacto Indirecto / __**Parte 9: **__El hecho de dudar  
__**Parte 10: **__Eternos Rivales / __**Parte 11: **__No me olvides_

_¡No te lo pierdas!_

* * *

**.** **Fechas de creación del capítulo:  
**Inicio: Mayo 18, 2003**  
**Fin: Mayo 28, 2003

**. Fechas de la edición:  
**Inicio: Diciembre 11, 2004  
Fin: Diciembre 14, 2004


	3. ¿Me recuerdas, Ash?

**DÍAS DE ESCUELA  
**Pokémon Fan Fiction - Escrito por DHB

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS  
**¿Me recuerdas, Ash?

.:** PARTE 7: **El Amor y el odio :.

La impresión provocada por el ingreso de Ash Ketchum al internado en aquella mañana estaba llegando a límites casi insospechados. Durante las clases muchos de los alumnos destruyeron, literalmente, cualquier intención del totalmente ignorado profesor Brock por lograr una clase medianamente decente. Muchos de ellos, los más enterados en el ámbito de las cartas, saltaron por sobre sus asientos dirigiéndose inmediatamente al muchacho para pedirle un autógrafo, idolatrarlo o simplemente estar ahí, admirándolo en silencio. Naturalmente, las más interesadas fueron las muchachas del salón, quienes se encargaron de acosarlo durante la hora y media que duró esa extraña clase.

Ash, en lo personal, no se esperaba nada así, ni siquiera algo medianamente parecido. Se avergonzó inmediatamente cuando los alumnos del salón lo rodearon y comenzaron a llenarlo de preguntas, a las cuales él simplemente no podía responder, ya que el gigantesco murmullo provocado por las voces de más de dos docenas de alumnos al mismo tiempo era algo ilegible para sus oídos.

Debido a su exitosa fama, conseguida gracias a los significativos triunfos obtenidos en diversos torneos de muchos países cercanos a Kanto, lo tenían muy acostumbrado al acoso, ya sea por parte periodistas, rivales o aficionados, él estaba acostumbrado a tanta _locura_ que se formaba cuando se acercaba a algún lugar, sin embargo, jamás se imaginó tal recibimiento en su nuevo establecimiento de estudio. Quizás se le pasó la idea por la cabeza en algún momento, pero no pensó que fuese a ocurrir. Así que simplemente se dignó a posar una mano en su nuca y comenzar a rascársela, mientras trataba de esquivar todas las preguntas que recibía pidiendo disculpas, asintiendo con la cabeza, o simplemente preguntando cualquier cosa (que muchas veces poco o nada tenían que ver con el tema) en lugar de respuesta.

Gary observaba la escena con aburrimiento. No había tenido contacto con Ash hace más de un año, sin embargo, no tenía deseo alguno de encontrárselo por ahora. Todo eso debido a la eterna rivalidad que ambos habían llevado desde muy niños en casi todos los ámbitos de su vida. En esos momentos, descansando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, recordó, con una mezcla de nostalgia e ira, el último duelo de cartas que había tenido contra él. Había sido hace ya año y medio, el día en que lo había visto por última vez.

Ambos se habían inscrito, casi por azar, en la Liga Johto, y ambos, con magnifica maestría y habilidad, habían logrado vencer a uno y cada uno de sus respectivos oponentes en las dos semanas que duraba el torneo. Finalmente, en el día de la final, ambos se encontraron las caras. Era una tarde muy soleada, muy calurosa y que ni siquiera tenía una nube en el cielo.  
El gigantesco Estadio Central, dónde se llevaría a cabo el partido, estaba atestado de gente, incluso las escaleras estaban siendo utilizadas como asientos. Bajo ese escenario, ambos chicos aparecieron, acompañados inmediatamente por el grito enfervorizado de miles de almas que los observaban. Ninguno de los dos mostró timidez, ambos sabían lo que debían hacer y lo harían de la mejor manera posible.  
La misión de Gary en aquel momento, más allá de ganar el trofeo del torneo, era mantener la cuenta a su favor en lo que respectaba a su ya mencionada rivalidad con Ash. Había logrado eliminarlo de una de las dos finales de la Liga Añil, en la que ambos habían participado, llevándose en aquella oportunidad, y por única vez, el torneo.  
¿En que residía la rabia?, respuesta simple: aquel torneo era la mayor ambición de Ash (aparte de ser un maestro con las cartas), y que de no haber sido por la intervención de Gary, posiblemente él ya lo habría conquistado, pero no fue así, y no ha sido así hasta la fecha. Por lo que el duelo que Ash y Gary jugaron en la final de la Liga Johto de esa ocasión fue una revancha.  
Ambos estaban ahí, parados sobre sus plataformas respectivas, peleando con sus miradas, hasta que el árbitro del encuentro lo dio por iniciado. La lucha duró casi dos largas horas. Era un duelo a seis premios, un duelo en el que lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, con todas sus ganas, con toda el alma.  
Por momentos, no era posible dilucidar quién se llevaría la victoria, la pelea iba pareja, sin embargo, al final hubo un ganador, y este resultó ser Ash, quien finalmente lograba ganar un torneo de gran importancia, algo que no había logrado en toda su vida.  
Gary desapareció luego de esa derrota, ni siquiera volvió a Pueblo Paleta. Tan sólo se habían obtenido noticias de él por medio de los correos electrónicos que le enviaba a su abuelo o por medio de los muchos medios de comunicación que esporádicamente comentaban con gran ánimo las hazañas que él y Ash lograban alrededor del globo. Tanto él como Ash habían comenzado en serio sus respectivas y rutilantes carreras como Maestros Pokémon del Duelo.

Finalmente, un ruidoso timbre sonó en la zona de las aulas de clase, en ambos edificios. Ésta era la señal que avisaba el inicio del recreo, la parte más amada de todo periodo escolar. Los cientos de alumnos salieron apresurados de sus salas, todos con diversas direcciones y diversos motivos, sin embargo, alegres: tendían quince minutos para hacer lo quisieran, a excepción de abandonar el establecimiento, claro.

Misty aún no se recuperaba del shock provocado por el reencuentro indirecto con Ash. Ella estaba ahí, luchando contra la docena de chicas que tenían su misma intención: hablar con él; sin embargo, ella tenía mucha más urgencia que ninguna otra. No soportaba la presión, no soportaba lo gigantescos saltos que su corazón daba en cada agitado latido, no soportaba encontrarse tan cerca de Ash, a quien había deseado ver por más de diez años, y sin embargo, estar tan lejos de él, como si una muralla invisible los separase. Era increíble que justo en aquel momento no pudiese acercársele a más de dos, esto la desesperaba irremediablemente.  
Los empujones del gentío femenino a su alrededor, los gritos que soltaban su nombre, las lágrimas que deseaban escapar en una mezcla de furia, alegría, y sin embargo, tristeza, ¡todo era desesperante!... todo era inútil, todo era extraño. Desgraciadamente, todas las aspiraciones que ella tenía para acercarse a él y por lo menos saludarlo, murieron cuando el dantesco sonido del timbre apareció.  
Brock esta vez no falló en el intento de ejercer orden, y ordenó a todos que desocuparan el salón de clases, siendo obedecido. Ante el cuerpo estático de Misty, Ash, rodeado por muchas chicas, desapareció casi en el acto del aula, dejándola a ella ahí, parada, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin querer aceptar que el destino, por razones desconocidas, aún le diese la espalda, y que lo hiciese una y otra vez.  
-¿Estás bien?...- le preguntó detenidamente Sabrina, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Estaba algo extrañada por lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que su amiga necesitaba una mano amiga, y ella estaba ahí -… ¿Misty?-  
La pelirroja no contestó, tan sólo bajó la mirada a las baldosas del piso. Tanto Gary como Brock, que no habían abandonado la sala, la observaban preocupados, uno más que el otro, sin embargo, sólo se mantenían en silencio. Sabrina nuevamente le preguntó a Misty si es que estaba bien, pero esta no respondió de inmediato. Parecía perdida, como si observase algo más allá de las baldosas que adornaban el suelo del salón. No obstante, luego de algunos segundos, murmuró una frase, casi hablando para sí misma:  
-…él ha cambiado mucho…-  
Al contrario de lo que los tres presentes junto a ella pensaban, cuando la pelirroja levantó su cabeza no se mostraba triste, por el contrario, y a pesar de que unas cuantas lágrimas se mantenían pegadas en el borde de sus párpados, una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro, como si hermosos recuerdos hubiesen vuelto a su mente. Lentamente continuó hablando, lentamente, y con una voz tan dulce que hacía parecer que en su corazón sólo había paz:  
-…él ha cambiado mucho… hace años que no lo veía y ha cambiado mucho…-. Misty sonrió con más ternura aún, cerrando un poco sus ojos cristalinos, como si fuese a quebrar en llanto en cualquier momento. Gary notó esto, y de un salto se levantó de su silla, parándose frente a la pelirroja en un intento de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para evitar que lágrimas fluyeran de su rostro. Sin embargo, Misty lo detuvo delicadamente, negando con la cabeza, murmurando una frase que escapó de sus labios en un susurro: -…voy al recreo…-  
Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón, saliendo de este a un paso relativamente rápido. Notándolo, Sabrina fue tras ella.

Gary empuñó sus manos con furia, haciéndolas temblar por la fuerza del apretón, y ante la sorpresa de Brock, golpeó con su puño una de las paredes de la sala.  
-¡Gary, cálmate!- le gritó Brock, sin ánimos de reprocharlo. Parecía entender lo que el muchacho sentía en ese momento, a pesar de no poder ver su rostro, ni tampoco sus ojos llenos de rabia, ya que estos estaban cubiertos por algunos mechones de su cabello café.  
-¡Es un maldito!- gritó Gary -¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto?! ¡Ni siquiera la saludó!, ¡No se lo voy a perdonar!... ¡No se lo voy a perdonar nunca!-.  
La furia del muchacho finalmente se desbordó, ni siquiera el profesor Brock pudo detenerlo, o siquiera intentarlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con una velocidad impresionante, Gary desapareció enfurecido del salón de clases, corriendo en la misma dirección en la que Ash y las muchachas que lo rodeaban habían desaparecido escasos minutos antes. Nadie podía detenerlo en aquel minuto, y al que lo intentara, seguramente terminaría con un _pequeño_ recuerdo del muchacho: una buena golpiza.  
-Vaya…- exclamó Brock de forma resignada, mientras se rascaba la nuca luego de presenciar tales escenas. Jamás había visto un peor comienzo de clases en toda su historia como docente.

Misty bajaba corriendo las escaleras, seguida cercanamente por Sabrina. No había roto en llanto, sin embargo, no le faltaba mucho para hacerlo.  
La chica de los cabellos negros estaba impresionada de la velocidad que Misty alcanzaba, en esos momentos no podía acercársele demasiado, era increíblemente más rápida que ella, algo que contrastaba notoriamente con la imagen frágil que la pelirroja irradiaba. La verdad, Sabrina no sabía lo fuerte que Misty podía llegar a ser a veces.

La pelirroja detuvo su carrera justo en frente de la gigantesca pileta en el patio del establecimiento. El sol de la mañana estaba brillando con toda su intensidad, iluminando el cabello rojizo de la pelirroja.  
Su vista permanecía perdida en las aguas tranquilas ante ella. Sus ojos se mostraban tristes, y a la vez, aún tiernos, con aquella mirada angelical y profundamente melancólica que eran prueba fehaciente de la confusión que la rodeaba.  
En su cabeza, miles de preguntas, y miles de recuerdos giraban sin cesar, como torturándola. Ni en su mente, ni en su corazón, cabía aún lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía comprender, no podía asimilar lo que pasaba. ¿Era cierto?, ¿…acaso, era cierto?, ¿Ash había estado frente a ella minutos antes?, ¿Había ocurrido en verdad?; Muchas preguntas trataban en vano de ser contestadas en su corazón. Aquel niño del que se había alejado hace tanto tiempo había vuelto… ¡era cierto!, ¡había vuelto!, ¡había regresado a _su_ vida!... sin embargo, la felicidad que el reencuentro indirecto había provocado, también trajo consigo tristezas nuevas. Ya que, al mismo tiempo de contemplar ante sus ojos, por un azar más del destino, a aquel anhelo de hace más de diez años, también había contemplado el temor más grande de todas sus pesadillas: no recibir ni siquiera un saludo… ni siquiera una sonrisa…  
Una mezcla de felicidad y ajena tristeza inundó su ya dolido corazón, aún absorto en la duda de no aceptar lo que ocurría, mientras ella vacilaba ante cualquier intento de comprensión. Aquella mezcla de fatal de sentimientos disminuyeron sus ya muy golpeadas defensas. Sus ojos se cristalizaron otro poco, como queriendo soltar de una vez el llanto… pero, aún no era el momento. Aún no lo era.

Así fue como la encontró Sabrina al alcanzarla. Se detuvo lentamente a espaldas de ella, jadeante aún por el cansancio, y observó a su alrededor un momento, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Extrañamente no había muchos alumnos, pero pensó que así era mejor, no creía que a su compañera de habitación le hiciera bien estar rodeada de muchas personas en ese momento.  
-… ¿Estás bien…?- Le preguntó finalmente, preocupada, observando a su amiga. La pelirroja no respondió, había notado su presencia, sin embargo, no podía decir nada aún, todavía estaba absorta en sus propias preguntas.

Pasaron largos segundos de silencio desde la pregunta sin repuesta de Sabrina. Ninguna de la dos chicas había movido siquiera un músculo en aquel relativamente pequeño lapso de tiempo. Sabrina nuevamente intentó hacer una pregunta, pero fue sorpresivamente interrumpida por la voz de pelirroja.  
-… ¿fue…cierto, verdad?- preguntó ella, con voz débil.  
-¿Qué?- exclamó Sabrina, sin comprender.  
-…ni siquiera me saludo…- dijo Misty, triste, lejana. Sabrina, de pronto, pareció comprender lo que ocurría dentro de la pelirroja, y no preguntó nada más. Bajó su vista a las aguas de la pileta y se mantuvo en silencio, dejándola hablar -… ¿lo notaste?...- preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja, Sabrina asintió. –…él ha cambiado mucho… ya no es el mismo de mis recuerdos…- la voz de Misty pareció quebrarse -¿por qué tiene que ser así?- exclamó la pelirroja, preguntando con fiereza a los aires -… ¡¿por qué no cumplió su promesa?! ¡Ni siquiera un saludo!... ni siquiera una mirada... ¿por qué… por qué no me miró…? Es cómo si me hubiese olvidado por completo…-  
Sabrina escuchaba sorprendida, sintiendo como la desesperación y el dolor atacaban a la pelirroja. No se había imaginado que su amiga estuviese sintiendo tanto dentro de sí. Sin embargo, se sentía cada vez más impotente ante este suceso, jamás en su vida entera había sido buena para levantar el ánimo, ni siquiera el de ella misma. A pesar de ser muy buena consejera y confidente en temas de amor, en esta ocasión no sabía que hacer, no tenía las palabras para alentar a Misty, simplemente, sólo podía escuchar, y tratar así de ayudar en alguna forma.  
-…¿por qué?...- exclamó Misty nuevamente, suavizando el tono de su triste voz -…su sueño, él no ha olvidado su sueño, pero… olvidó a quien se lo había prometido… me olvidó, Sabrina…- su voz nuevamente se quebró -…él tan sólo lo ha hecho por su propio gusto, ¡por ganar dinero!, ¡por fama!... quería que cumpliera su sueño junto a él, pero terminó olvidándome...-  
-¡Detente!- le gritó Sabrina, parándose frente a la pelirroja y dándole una bofetada. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, sólo sabía que ese estado tan patético en el que observaba a su amiga no le gustaba, sabía que debía hacer algo, utilizar de una vez esas palabras que ella no sabía como pronunciar, pero que eran precisas para tenderle una mano a su alicaída compañera. Tenía que decir algo, aunque no supiera bien cómo ayudarla, debía decir algo -… ¡detente, Misty!- le gritó nuevamente, la pelirroja la observó a los ojos, colocando una sus manos sobre su enrojecida mejilla, sorprendida -¡No puedes pensar así!, ¡no debes ser tan fatalista!, ¡tienes que pensar!  
"…Ash no te veía hace más de diez años, ¡diez años! Quizás él no te olvidó, sino que simplemente ¡no te vio! Piensa que ni siquiera pudo saludar a Gary, ¡y a él lo ha visto mucho más que a nadie!, eso me dijiste anoche, ¿no?, que Gary era otro de tus amigos de Pueblo Paleta, y que él debía saber mucho acerca de Ash. Pero, ¡piensa!, ni siquiera a él lo saludó…  
"Trata de relajarte, Misty. Piensa que todas las chicas del salón saltaron histéricas sobre él, y ni siquiera le dieron tiempo para hablar. ¡No seas tonta!, ¡piensa lo que dices y no te precipites, Misty!- Sabrina se detuvo de golpe, se había dejado llevar por la inspiración, y no había notado que ahora los ojos de Misty se habían posado sobre los de ella. Se asustó por un momento, pensando que había cometido un error, sin embargo, se tranquilizó nuevamente al ver, sorprendida, como la pelirroja había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
En efecto, Misty sonreía, triste aún, pero sonreía, como si aquella fuese una suerte de oasis entre tanta turbulencia. Las palabras de Sabrina, a pesar de haber sido lanzadas sin pensarlas demasiado, devolvieron, sorpresivamente, y aunque sea un poco, el corazón y la mente de la pelirroja a tierra. Esta, ahora un tanto más tranquila, comenzó a reflexionar dentro de sí, y repasar los sucesos recientes una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza… la fotografía, el encuentro con Gary, la llegada de Ash… el desaire… finalmente, luego de uno o dos minutos con la vista clavada en el suelo, una mano aún en su mejilla y en perpetuo silencio, pareció volver. En voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sabrina lo escuchase, murmuró -…tal vez tengas razón…- luego volvió a sonreírse tristemente.

-¡Ash Ketchum!- gritó Gary al darle alcance a él y al grupo de chicas que lo rodeaba, no habían alcanzado siquiera a bajar las pequeñas escalinatas que separaban el suelo el patio con el pasillo de las salas, donde ellos se encontraban ahora. La furia del muchacho se notaba en sus ojos, en su mirada asesina. Sus manos aún permanecían empuñadas, con toda la fuerza posible, estiradas a ambos costados de su cuerpo.  
Al gritar, todo el grupo volvió la vista inmediatamente hacia Gary, quien, sorprendentemente, con su voz había superado el bullicio provocado por las muchachas que rodeaban a Ash, quienes aún no terminaban de lanzar sin cesar una treintena y más de preguntas. Algunas de las ya nombradas muchachas se percataron de la ira del muchacho, e hicieron algo muy inteligente: hacerse a un lado.

Ash al escuchar el grito también volteó, y para su sorpresa, notó a Gary a su espalda. Sin notar para nada el enojo de su amigo, se sonrió, pensando, casi inocentemente, que Gary le podría ayudar con el problema que él ahora tenía entre manos: deshacerse de las muchachas que lo rodeaban.  
Se iban acercando ya casi las dos horas desde que las chicas del salón (y algunas otras de otros salones, que lo atraparon al salir) lo rodearan y comenzaran a llenarlo de preguntas, sin siquiera un minuto de descanso. Y la verdad, Ash ya no sabía que hacer para sacárselas de encima.  
Ash gritó, entre sonrisas, el nombre de su amigo y rival, aparentemente feliz, sin embargo, el resto de lo que ocurrió fue algo que él no se esperaba, y que ciertamente fue muy inesperado y confuso.

Algunas de las muchachas que rodeaban a Ash se vieron forzadas, entre gritos y empujones, a replegarse contra la baranda o contra los muros de las salas en el reducido espacio que el pasillo ofrecía, ya que, sin aviso alguno, Gary echó a correr contra el muchacho de la gorra en la cabeza. Este no alcanzó a reaccionar en absoluto. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba tumbado el suelo luego de recibir un certero golpe de su rival el rostro.

-¡Eres un…!- fue lo que se le escuchó gritar a Gary mientras se acercaba a Ash, para proceder a tomarlo del cuello de su chaqueta oscura, levantándolo, con sorprendente fuerza, a la altura de su rostro-. …¡eres un maldito!, ¡no te lo voy a perdonar!- Dijo el muchacho para luego, nuevamente, con toda su furia, insertar un nuevo golpe esta vez en el estomago de Ash, quien calló sobre sus rodillas en el piso, recuperando un poco de aire perdido debido al golpe.  
Ash, si bien, no había logrado reaccionar en todo aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo, finalmente se puso al corriente de lo que ocurría: ¡Lo estaban golpeando!. Se levanto de un salto con un grito, sin siquiera haber recuperado totalmente el aliento, y le devolvió el trato a Gary, golpeándolo en el rostro. Este recibió el golpe de lleno, pues se había confiado en que Ash no le haría nada, sin embargo, devolvió el golpe de Ash una vez más.  
-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Gary?!, ¡¿Es que nunca me vas a dejar tranquilo?!- Gritó Ash, ahora poseído también por la furia. La cara de Gary cambio ante esta pregunta, del enojo a la ira extrema, se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Ash para propinar más golpes mientras le gritaba una y otra vez que era un estúpido, y que no podía creer lo estúpido que era, golpeándolo casi sin saber, envuelto en su propia furia… así fue como comenzó una trifulca de grandes proporciones entre ambos chicos, quienes ni siquiera un saludo se dieron, luego de más de un año.

El caos era total a esas alturas, a pesar de no llevar más de un minuto de combate. Las chicas, otrora abrazando y vitoreando a Ash, ahora se preguntaban ¿qué era lo que ocurría?, ¿porqué estaban peleando?, nadie tenía tenia la respuesta, tan sólo teorías.  
Debido al escándalo provocado por ambos chicos, muchos alumnos y alumnas, curiosos y curiosas, se acercaron al lugar. Para muchos de ellos fue una verdadera sorpresa ver quienes eran los que peleaban, ya que los reconocieron a ambos, los dos eran grandes estrellas en el mundo de las cartas, sin embargo, aquella sorpresa se transformó luego en una afirmación: Una de las chicas atrapadas entre el tumulto del público pregunto a los aires el motivo de la pelea, e inmediatamente, uno de los muchachos junto a ella le respondió, contándole un poco la historia conocida de ambos famosos contendientes, la historia que muchos conocen, que ambos son rivales desde la más tierna infancia, y que, sin lugar a dudas, esta no era la primera vez que se les veía pelear. Y en efecto, no era la primera vez. Muchas veces en los medios de comunicación habían aparecido paginas llenas o programas especialmente dedicados, comentando una que otra pelea a golpes de estos dos muchachos. Y, en efecto nuevamente, las peleas extra dualísticas de ambos ya se habían pasado a transformar, también, en leyendas urbanas en el mundo del Duelo de Cartas.  
El publico ahora comenzó a comprender, lo que no quiere decir que eso haya bajado ni un grado el entusiasmo debido a la pelea, por el contrarió. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, habían formado un organizado circulo alrededor de los muchachos, para vitorearlos y alentar al favorito. Incluso, uno que otro alumno oportuno comenzó a hacer apuestas para quien ganara.

-…¡Nunca me imaginé que dos estrellas de los duelos se pudieran golpear así!... ¿es este el precio de la fama?- Comentó la misma muchacha que había formulado la primera pregunta entre el público -…si es así prefiero no ser jamás famosa…- Muchos de los alumnos a su alrededor soltaron pequeñas carcajadas, que parecían irrelevantes en aquel momento, en el que Ash y Gary, ya estaban abrazados en el piso, golpeándose ahí, sin que nadie los detuviese.  
La verdad, el morbo provocado en sus compañeros de internado había crecido enormemente debido a la intensidad del combate, y debido también a que tanto Ash como Gary eran relativamente famosos dentro de aquel establecimiento. ¿Porqué relativamente?, eso es simple. Cuando Gary entró a estudiar al internado Master College, había obtenido el mismo trató que Ash al ingresar, había sido rodeado y acosado por las muchas chicas de su curso. Lo mismo también le había pasado a Sabrina (Con chicos, claro), y a todo aquel famoso jugador de cartas que llegase a la escuela. Sin embargo, y en gran parte debido a la costumbre de recibir periódicamente a gente de fama, la efervescencia que provocaban los famosos al ingresar pasaba tan rápidamente como llegaba, incluso, y muchas veces, siendo olvidada al otro día, o a las pocas horas en los casos más extremos. Aunque, cabe decir, que muchas veces (como le había ocurrido a Gary) algo de la fama quedaba dentro de las mentes, e incluso corazones, de algunas de las chicas (o chicos, respectivamente) que habían acosado al comienzo, dando paso a la creación de Fan Clubs o cosas de aquella índole.  
-No es el precio de la fama, Widny, es simplemente el precio de la plata…- Le respondió otro muchacho de entre el público, entre risas.

Mientras esto ocurría en el pasillo de las salas de clase. Misty y Sabrina continuaban conversando a corazón abierto. El ambiente pesado de hace un par de minutos, sin lugar a dudas, se había calmado, dando paso a uno más relajado, más ameno. Ambas chicas estaban ahora sentadas en el borde de la pileta, observando la gigantesca estructura de las habitaciones mientras platicaban. Ahora ambas estaban solas, ya que los escasos alumnos que habían estado caminando por esos alrededores se habían marchado casi sin aviso y muy rápidamente hacia el lugar de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo.  
-…Ash Ketchum…- Dijo Sabrina estirando sus piernas -…es extraño que tu pasado te persiga ahora, ¿No te parece?- Comentó la muchacha lanzando una pequeña carcajada. Misty se sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
-…si…- Respondió casi hablando para ella misma. Sabrina volteó un segundo hacía ella y luego volvió a su antigua posición.  
-…la noche en que llegaste aquí me contaste que conocías a Ash desde que eras niña…- Dijo Sabrina.  
-…si, desde que nací…- La interrumpió la pelirroja.  
-…mh…- Musitó Sabrina -…oye… responde si es que quieres, pero… ¿Qué sientes por Ash?- Preguntó finalmente al mismo tiempo que dirigía sus ojos al rostro de la pelirroja, quien también la observaba, sorprendida.  
-¿Qué siento?- Se repitió la pregunta Misty, para luego bajar la mirada al piso, como si pensara. Sabrina nuevamente se asusto, pensando que había preguntado repentinamente algo que no debía, alzo su cuerpo hacía la pelirroja para pedir disculpas, pero Misty no se había molestado en absoluto, por el contrario. -…bueno…- Comenzó la pelirroja, con su voz dulce -…desde que éramos niños recuerdo que él siempre me apoyaba… siempre.  
"A pesar de tener varios amigos en Pueblo Paleta, recuerdo que él era el único que estaba ahí para apoyarme, siempre. Aún cuando mi papá murió en un accidente en su trabajo, él fue el único que supo como ayudarme en ese momento ¡yo tenía cuatro años, y aún lo recuerdo!- Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña irónica carcajada -…él fue quien estuvo siempre ahí conmigo, siempre apoyándome en los momentos difíciles… él siempre estaba ahí, junto a mí.- Misty finalmente sonrió –Siempre podía subirme el animo y hacerme reír, mejorar todos los malos ratos, no importaba que pasara, al final, no me di cuenta cuando él se había transformado en mi alegría… piensa que hubo un tiempo en que yo incluso respiraba ya que él estaba ahí. ¡Él era mi mejor amigo!... a veces mi único amigo… y la única persona en la que yo confiaba, incluso más que en mi familia…- Misty se sonrojó un poco, sin perder su sonrisa. -…no me di ni cuenta cuando comenzó a gustarme, y comencé a quererlo más que a un amigo… incluso… ¿recuerdas la foto, Sabrina?-  
-¿La que pegaste en el techo?- Respondió la muchacha, callada hasta ese momento. Misty asintió con la cabeza.  
-…mi mamá nos tomo esa foto el día en que él y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso… mi primer beso… -Dijo cerrando los ojos y levantando la cabeza a los cielos, siendo acariciada por la brisa matutina. Sabrina la observaba, también con mirada tierna. La pelirroja continuó su historia -…eso ocurrió cuando cumplí seis años, justo en el día de mi cumpleaños… ese fue el último momento feliz que ambos tuvimos…- El semblante de Misty cambio de pronto, sin cambiar su postura, tan sólo su sonrisa había desaparecido.  
-…¿el último…?- Pregunto casi por inercia Sabrina. Misty asintió abriendo los ojos.  
-…si… el último…  
"…no pasó más de una semana desde mi cumpleaños cuando comenzaron los problemas económicos en mi casa. Mi mamá arrendaba el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste a otra familia, ya que, cuando mi papá estaba vivo había decidido que le gustaba más la vida tranquila que la vida de una ciudad tan ajetreada como Ciudad Celeste, por eso se mudaron a Pueblo Paleta. Eso fue antes de que yo naciera. Pero el arriendo del gimnasio iba mal. La familia que le arrendaba el gimnasio a la mía no había continuado pagando debido a que ya nadie iba a desafiarlos, los duelistas los encontraban muy fáciles de vencer, y por eso ya nadie se acercaba… recuerdo que hubo una demanda, y que al final mi mamá ganó el caso… pero por eso ella decidió tomar las riendas con sus propias manos, y que fuéramos nosotras mismas quienes dirigiéramos el gimnasio…-  
-¿Por eso te mudaste de ciudad?- Pregunto Sabrina.  
-Si- Contesto la pelirroja.  
-…¿y qué paso con Ash, y con Gary?- Pregunto nuevamente la chica de cabellos oscuros.  
-…Gary no sé como lo supo, quizá una de mis hermanas se lo dijo, pero fue el primero en preguntarme si es que era cierto, y yo le respondí la verdad… luego…- Misty quedo unos segundos en silencio- …luego fui una cobarde.-  
-¿Cobarde?- Pregunto Sabrina. Misty bajo su mirada al piso.  
-Si, una cobarde… tuve miedo de contarle a Ash la verdad, de que nos íbamos de Pueblo Paleta, ¡simplemente no podía decírselo!... sólo pude hacerlo un día antes de irnos… ¡un día antes!-  
Sabrina escucho sorprendida, y un poco apenada, el relato de Misty, quien ahora le contaba todos los detalles de su despedida con Ash… el río… los pájaros… el sol… la tristeza… todo, sin ocultar detalle. Finalmente, concluyó esa parte de su historia.  
-…ni siquiera fui capaz de decirle lo que sentía por él… ni siquiera cuando escuchaba que gritaba mi nombre cuando me iba, ¡tan sólo lloré!... ni siquiera sabía si lo volvería a ver… y no pude… fui una cobarde…  
"Y tal vez ya perdí esa oportunidad… si te hablo en serio, no sé que es lo que siento por Ash ahora… ni siquiera sé si el Ash del que te estoy hablando sea el mismo que esta ahora en la escuela…- Una triste mirada volvió nuevamente al rostro de Misty.  
-Bueno, eso no puedes saberlo- Dijo Sabrina, Misty volteó hacia ella. –La única manera en que puedes saber si es que el Ash de tu pasado y el Ash de ahora son el mismo es preguntándole.- Misty abrió sus ojos de par en par -…o si no te quedarás con la misma duda, y le contarás la misma historia a alguien más en muchos años más adelante… y, supongo que no quieres quedarte con la duda. Además, no eres cobarde. Eras una niña en ese momento, no sabías como actuar, pero ahora no eres una niña, y ahora, si piensas un poco con tu corazón, quizá sepas que hacer, ¡Inténtalo Misty!...- Sabrina había dibujado una confiada sonrisa en su rostro al decir estas palabras, al parecer la inspiración que la había invadido en la primera parte de la conversación no le había desaparecido del todo, ya que, sin darse cuenta le había subido enormemente el animo a Misty con sus palabras. Esta última aún la miraba algo sorprendida, pero sonrió.  
-…preguntarle…- Se dijo para ella misma la pelirroja, en un susurro -…no es una mala idea. Pero… ¿cómo?...-  
-Eso es fácil- Dijo Sabrina, sin perder su confianza –Espera al regreso de clases y le preguntas, ahora lo que le preguntes va por cuenta tuya. Tienen que ser tus propias palabras, yo no te las puedo decir, tienen que ser tuyas.- Misty sonrió.  
-Si, lo haré- Dijo la pelirroja ahora con más confianza. Mientras se ponía de pie -…¡lo haré!, gracias Sabrina, me has ayudado mucho, en serio… creo que después de todo, agrande algo que de todas formas es pequeño… ya que yo tampoco lo salude a él…- Dijo sonriéndose.  
-¿Ves?. Hay que pensar un poco antes de echarse a correr, Misty- Dijo Sabrina en broma. Misty la miró con desprecio unos segundos, pero luego ambas chicas rieron. Misty finalmente había recuperado su buen ánimo, y en ese momento se sentía preparada para cualquier cosa, sin sospechar para nada en lo que venía.

La gresca entre Ash y Gary continuaba, aumentando su intensidad conforme pasaban los minutos. Ahora ambos estaban heridos: sangraban en pequeños y ardientes rasguños en sus brazos y sus rostros, tenían moretones en varias partes del cuerpo, y el cansancio ya los agobiaba, pero increíblemente, la furia de ambos no desaparecía, y cada vez que la pelea parecía llegar a su fin, uno de los dos le gritaba un insulto al otro, comenzando todo de nuevo.  
El público no se había marchado en absoluto, siquiera lo pensaban. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que nadie hubiese venido a detener la pelea, ni siquiera alguien de la administración del establecimiento, se notaba con creces que era el primer día de clases, y que (por decirlo de alguna manera) las defensas estaban bajas, y eso lo aprovecharon. Las apuestas ya sumaban muchas monedas hasta el minuto, provocando que los delirantes gritos de los jugadores inundaran todo el lugar, transformando todo en un bullicio de proporciones.  
-…¡Me tienes harto Ash!, ¡Has herido los sentimientos de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida!... ¡Y ESO NO TE LO PERDONO!- Gritó Gary, lanzándose nuevamente en una torpe carrera contra Ash, se defendió como pudo a la vez que largaba un nuevo golpe.  
-¡¿Qué te tengo harto?!, ¡Eres tú el que me tiene harto a mí!, ¡Llegas y comienzas a pelear conmigo sin siquiera explicar porqué!, ¡No tengo idea de a quien he dañado, ni cuando, ni como!- Se defendió Ash mientras los golpes continuaban. Gary sintió dentro de si como le encendían la mecha del último galón de furia que no le había explotado, y se lanzo con toda su rabia contra el muchacho del gorro en la cabeza. En aquel momento, no notaba nada, sólo veía a Ash en sus ojos, con furia, con la idea única de hacerlo trizas. No se había percatado de la gente a su alrededor, ni del escándalo, de nada. Al igual que Ash, tan sólo quería eliminar a su oponente del mapa.  
-¡¿Qué no sabes, idiota?!, ¡Ni siquiera lo notaste!- Dijo Gary saltando como una fiera en un póstumo ataque contra Ash, golpeándolo con todo en el rostro, dejándolo en el piso nuevamente.

Un gritó de decepción se escuchó de pronto de entre el público. Había ocurrido lo que ninguno de los entretenidos espectadores quería que ocurriera, ya que así morían las apuestas y se acababa definitivamente tan candente espectáculo.  
Brock se abrió paso casi a empujones preguntando que era lo que ocurría, rompiendo, luego de más de diez minutos, el círculo de gente que rodeaba a Ash y a Gary durante su alocada pelea. En efecto, un sorprendido Brock observó a ambos adolescentes sangrantes, golpeados, y aún insultándose mutuamente. Rápidamente, con una agilidad felina, detuvo un golpe que Gary (quien no había notado su presencia) le enviaba a Ash, tomando el puño del muchacho en el suyo propio.  
-¡¿Qué demonios es lo que ocurre aquí?!- Preguntó con la molestia traspasando sus pequeños ojos. A pesar de la pregunta, nadie contestó, todos en el público se quedaron en silencio, incluso, muchos de ellos, temiendo alguna especie de sanción, decidieron volver a sus salones en vista de que el recreo estaba próximo a acabar, o simplemente, marcharse a cualquier lugar lejos de allí, para salvarse de la legendaria "Ira de Brock".  
Brock, al notar que ninguno de los presentes contestaba su pregunta, volteó hacía ambos chicos, soltando la mano de Gary. -¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos?- Les preguntó finalmente. Sin embargo la respuesta que recibió fue mucho menos que entendible.  
Al instante de recibir la pregunta por parte del profesor Brock ambos chicos comenzaron gritarse mutuamente, como intentando una suerte de respuesta.  
-¡Este estúpido que no sabe tratar a las mujeres!- Gritaba Gary.  
-¡No sé de que estás hablando!, ¡Siempre has sido tú el estúpido!- Gritaba Ash.  
-¡¿Yo estúpido?!, ¡No me compares contigo pedazo de animal!- Gritaba Gary de vuelta…  
-¡Ya basta!, ¡Cálmense los dos!- Gritó Brock finalmente, extendiendo sus brazos, al darse cuenta que no recibiría una respuesta clara -¡Ahora ustedes dos…-  
-¡Gary!- Gritó Ash mientras a paso lento se aproximaba a su rival, interrumpiendo al profesor Brock, quien había intentado decir algo. -…¡¿Acaso todavía estas molesto por lo de la final de la Liga Johto?!, ¡¿Por eso peleaste conmigo?!- Preguntó Ash severamente, sacando adelantadas conclusiones. Gary, más que sorprendido, lanzo una sonora e irónica carcajada al aire, poniendo ambas manos en la cintura, observando a Ash casi con burla, pero aún severo.  
-No puedo creer lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser Ash… ¡¿Cómo se te puede cruzar por la cabeza que voy a estar molesto por algo así?!, ¡No tengo necesidad de preocuparme por haber perdido un simple campeonato!, ¡Puedo ganar todos los campeonatos que quiera, y puedo ganarte todos los campeonatos que quiera!, ¡Eso deberías saberlo, siempre he sido mejor que tú!- Le gritó Gary en respuesta, sin perder su postura. Ash ahora estaba de pie junto a él, observándolo a los ojos.  
-Entonces demuéstralo…- Dijo desafiante -…, acepta mi reto-  
-¿Reto?- Preguntó Gary, con sus ojos clavados en los de Ash.  
-Así es. ¡Te retó a un duelo de cartas!, ¡Veremos si eres mejor que yo o no!- Desafió Ash, mostrando una gran confianza en si mismo. Gary se sonrió, como si el reto lo hiciese feliz.  
-¡Acepto tu reto, Ash Ketchum!- Gritó Gary en su cara -¡Mañana, a esta misma hora, en el Gimnasio de Duelos!- Concluyó finalmente el muchacho -¡Te demostraré que soy el mejor!-  
Al escuchar los gritos que dieron comienzo a la cuenta regresiva del duelo entre Ash y Gary, todos los alumnos que se mantenían aún ahí se sorprendieron. Incluso Brock. No se habían esperado un comienzo así del año escolar, y, hablando en serio, no les molestaba en lo más mínimo. Muchos de ellos pensaban ahora en que las apuestas podrían continuar (…), mientras otros, más fanáticos del deporte, estaban alegres, ya que conocían la trayectoria de ambos jugadores, y no deseaban por nada del mundo perderse un espectáculo de tal envergadura. Entre ellos, se incluía Brock, fanático entre fanáticos de las cartas.

Sorpresivamente, el timbre que daba finalización al primer recreo del año sonó, retumbando en todos los lugares del gigantesco establecimiento escolar. Brock, quien se mantuvo (oportunistamente) en silencio durante el último lapso de la batalla verbal de ambos muchachos, ordenó a todos que volvieran a sus respectivas salas de clase y que intentaran no comentar mucho acerca del incidente con tal que este no pasara a mayores, siendo obedecido casi al instante. Muchos de ellos aún temían que quedará algún rastro de la ya mencionada "Ira de Brock", sin embargo, desconocían que él también estaba emocionado por el reto que se había pactado… su pasión por las cartas lo había traicionado, y él también intentaría, como fuese, estar presente en aquel duelo para observarlo y disfrutarlo.

Ash y Gary fueron de los últimos en comenzar a caminar el pequeño trayecto que les tomaba desde el lugar donde estaban (el pasillo) hasta su respectiva sala de clases. Cuando comenzaron la caminata, algunas muchachas, aún entusiastas pero menos que antes, se apegaron a Ash, para continuar acosándolo un poco más, pero, si Ash no las había tomado en cuenta antes, mucho menos ahora, ya que su mirada permanecía pegada a la de Gary (a su costado derecho), quién se la devolvía con el mismo fulgor, y con el mismo desprecio que con el que la recibía. Estaba claro que ambos eran, son, y serán rivales hasta que sus memorias ya no tengan recuerdos...  
Finalmente, todos los alumnos ingresaron a la segunda parte de sus clases.

.:** PARTE 8: **Contacto indirecto :.

Misty estaba cómodamente sentada en su asiento, dentro del salón de clases, cuando el rumor del duelo pactado hace un par de minutos llegó a sus oídos.  
La verdad, para Sabrina, quien fue la que le dio la noticia a la pelirroja, le fue muy difícil dársela, ya que esta mantenía su mirada absolutamente perdida en el chico parado aún frente a la clase y era incapaz de escuchar la voz de su amiga.

En efecto. Habían pasado casi diez largos minutos desde que sonara por ultima vez el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a clases y, debido a la conmoción provocada por la riña entre Ash y Gary, el inicio de la segunda parte de las actividades escolares en aquel día se retrasó un tanto.  
Lo primero que ocurrió fue el intento casi vano de Brock por hacer que el curso guardara algo de silencio, todos estaban demasiado excitados hablando del duelo como para prestarle atención (A excepción de un molesto Gary, sentado a brazos cruzados en su asiento), sin embargo, fue para cuando Brock comenzó a alzar la voz que todos finalmente obedecieron, sentándose en sus respectivos asientos, en un silencio casi eclesiástico.  
Acto seguido Brock invitó nuevamente a pasar a Ash al interior del salón, quien camino lentamente al interior de este, manteniendo todavía una mirada desafiante contra Gary, quien gustoso se la regresaba intensificada.  
Al ingresar el muchacho al salón y posarse detenidamente junto al banco del profesor Brock, muchas de las chicas de este volvieron su mirada a él (incluida una, nuevamente, sorprendida Misty), muchas de ellas se reían para si mismas ante la presencia del muchacho, o le hacían señas con las manos, para que él las tomase en cuenta, algo que no resulto efectivo, sino que sirvió tan sólo para aumentar la molestia en Gary, ya que Ash le había robado algunas de sus admiradoras, y era algo que él no toleraría.  
-Bueno- Dijo Brock con voz acentuada, parado junto a Ash, devolviendo al curso a la normalidad –Antes de comenzar de una vez por todas, ya que me han dado más problemas que nunca, debo buscar un asiento para Ash…- Concluyó seca y fríamente, mostrándose molesto frente a su curso, algo que él no sentía en verdad, sin embargo, tenía que mantener una imagen de buen profesor jefe, y la mejor forma que él hallaba de hacerlo era en una forma "severa", inculcando una suerte de burdo régimen de terror dentro de su respectivo curso. De hecho, ese fue el nacimiento de la famosa "Ira de Brock", ya que él, como si fuese una broma, era capaz de inventar cualquier tipo de castigo, nunca muy severo, pero tampoco muy misericordioso. Y a pesar de esto, aún era valorado por los alumnos como el mejor maestro de todo el internado, algo que a él le agradaba en verdad, aún cuando también tuviese que ocultar esa honra que le daba, debido a "motivos éticos". Los alumnos (los más viejos) lo querían en verdad. –Bueno…- Repitió Brock, dirigiendo la mirada al curso -…¿Algún voluntario para sentarse junto a Ash?- Preguntó al fin.

Como si hubiese sido por arte de magia, al instante de la última pregunta de Brock, las alumnas que aún coqueteaban a Ash ofrecieron sonrientes el asiento adjunto al de ellas, expulsando casi a empujones a los alumnos varones sentados respectivamente en aquellos asientos, provocando gritos de dolor y molestia dentro del curso.  
¿Tal era el efecto provocado por Ash?, se preguntaba Brock, observando más que sorprendido la reacción de su alumnado. Casi de inmediato comenzó a imaginar el acoso que el pobre muchacho recibiría de parte de aquellas chicas si él se decidiese a sentarlo junto a alguna de ellas… sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios, al imaginar el rostro desesperado de Ash en tales circunstancias, y comprendió de inmediato, que sentarlo junto a alguna de aquellas obsesionadas chicas sería como sentenciarlo a muerte. Sonrió también al recordar que había tenido que hacer lo mismo con Gary el año anterior, y, al igual que en ese momento, decidió hacer lo mismo que hizo para solucionar el asunto aquella vez: mirar hacía el lado.  
Busco todas las posibilidades posibles, observando uno y cada uno de los asientos vacíos del salón (que no eran muchos, por cierto). Y así fue como descubrió un asiento vacío, con sólo una muchacha a su lado: Misty Waterflower. Quien no se percató de que Brock observaba hacía su lugar, su mirada aún permanecía absorta irremediablemente en Ash.  
Sin embargo, Brock, recordando los acontecimientos pasados al comienzo de aquella mañana, se preguntó para si mismo si era conveniente sentar a Ash junto a ella… nadie sabía lo que podía ocurrir, y, además, los líos del amor no eran de los preferidos por él, los encontraba demasiado peligrosos. Sin embargo, de pronto una sonrisa picara se encendió en su rostro. Alzó su vista a Ash, quien lo observaba a él también, aburrido de esperar ante las indecisiones de su profesor. Para luego alzarla a Misty, quien ahora, como si le hubiesen avisado que algo fuese a ocurrir, también miraba a Brock, como en una mezcla de miedo y extrañeza.  
Brock entonces decidió -…para ver que pasa…- Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro al mismo tiempo que soltaba una pequeña risa –Ash, te sentarás ahí- Sentenció finalmente, apuntando hacía el asiento vacío a un lado de la pelirroja.  
Gary gruño, notoriamente molesto, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un decepcionado "bu" generalizado entre las chicas que habían apartado agresivamente un lugar para el muchacho de la gorra, el profesor Brock lo había hecho de nuevo, privándolas de tener a un galán a sentado su lado.

Ash asintió al instante de que Brock le diese la orden, comenzando a caminar hacia su finalmente escogido asiento. Misty observó todo con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida. Como había sido la tónica desde el comienzo de la segunda hora de clases, clavó sus ojos en el muchacho que caminaba hacia ella, de pronto, sintió como regresaban las mariposas en su estomago, aquellas que la habían molestado desde la noche anterior. Las palpitaciones de su corazón se aceleraron debido a la impresión, mientras sentía como dejaba de sentir su cuerpo, como si flotase en el aire. Sentía también, dentro de sí, una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, uno de las tantas mezclas que la habían acompañado desde que atravesara las gigantescas puertas del internado, una mezcla de nostalgia, alegría, miedo, e incertidumbre. En aquel momento ella no era capaz de reaccionar, sus ojos tan sólo estaban para él, para el muchacho que a cada paso se acercaba más y más a su lado, sin embargo, escuchó una voz junto a ella que exclamaba algo.  
-Rayos…- Dijo Sabrina, pensando en voz alta –Si Ash y Gary pelearon en el recreo, imagínenlos ahora…- Misty, finalmente, escuchó la voz de su amiga, recibiendo el mensaje que ella había intentado darle durante mucho rato vanamente. Una pregunta comenzó a rondar su mente, aún bloqueada por el sonido de los pasos lentos de Ash.  
-…¿Pelearon?...-

-¡Ja!, aún no puedes ganarme Ashyboy…- Estaban Ash y Gary en una de las tantas praderas de las tierras del abuelo de este último, Samuel Oak. Ambos niños, ambos de cinco años, estaban sentados en el pasto, acompañados por un sinfín de árboles a su alrededor, acompañados por la suave brisa y por el sol del medio día de Pueblo Paleta.  
Ambos observaban inquietos el tablero de duelos frente a ellos, ya había pasado casi media hora desde que comenzarán a jugar un mini duelo de Cartas Pokémon, a tres premios, y, para el pesar de ambos, aún no se dictaba un ganador, aunque el pequeño Gary llevaba una amplia ventaja.  
Escondida tras uno de los árboles de aquel lugar estaba la pequeña Misty, observando entretenida el duelo. Le encantaba ver a ambos enfrentarse, lo encontraba muy divertido. Y además, le encantaba ver el rostro enojado del pequeño Ash, lo encontraba sumamente tierno.  
-¡GANÉ!- Gary gritó finalmente, alzando una de sus manos al cielo en señal de victoria. Ash observaba decepcionado las cartas tiradas sobre el tablero, con la cabeza gacha, en toda su vida, jamás había logrado vencer a Gary, no importaba cuanto se esforzase, simplemente no podía ganarle.  
-¡Espera!- Gritó el pequeño Ash -¡Te reto a otro duelo!- Sentenció finalmente, sin siquiera ponerse de pie aún. Gary le alzó una mirada irónica.  
-¿Para qué, Ashyboy?, sabes que nunca me vas a ganar… además, ya estoy muy cansado. Te he ganado durante toda la mañana y no quiero seguir haciéndolo…- Contestó Gary al reto de Ash, cruzando sus brazos.  
Ash de un salto se puso de pie, enfurecido por las palabras de Gary, empuñando sus manos con fuerza. –Eres un…- Dijo desafiante. Gary tan sólo lanzo una desafiante carcajada al aire ante la reacción del niño.  
-¿Ahora te enojas?- Preguntó él sin perder la sonrisa de su cara -¡Te gané!, ¡Te gané!...- Gary comenzó a gritar los cielos, sabía que eso le molestaría a Ash, y en efecto así fue: El niño se enfureció más de lo que estaba.

Misty observaba la escena ahora mucho más ansiosa, había visto esto pasar antes entre ambos niños, sin embargo, no significaba que dejara de preocuparle lo que podría ocurrir, Ash estaba muy enojado. Finalmente, ocurrió lo inevitable, y lo que la pequeña pelirroja temía. Ash saltó sobre Gary botándolo al suelo, para luego comenzar a repartir golpes contra él.  
Misty, al instante, salió de su escondite, corriendo en pos de ambos niños, para detener una vez más una pelea de ambos, y para detener especialmente a Ash.

-¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio!...- Gritaba Ash mientras daba golpes a Gary en el piso. Su rostro era un contraste al lado del de este último, quien, a pesar de recibir sin defenderse los golpes, mostraba aún dibujada una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, como si disfrutase lo que ocurría. Por el contrarío, Ash estaba al borde de derramar lagrimas de desesperación, enojado y humillado hasta el extremo por la burla de Gary, quien siempre hacía lo mismo cuando le ganaba un duelo.  
Finalmente todo acabó con un gran y sorpresivo grito de Misty, el que detuvo a Ash en seco. Ambos chicos, sorprendidos por la repentina llegada de la pelirroja, voltearon hacia ella, notando que también estaba molesta. Como siempre, era ella quien los detenía en sus constantes peleas, de hecho, era la única capaz de detenerlos cuando comenzaban con estos ya comunes berrinches.  
-¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?!- Regañó la pelirroja a ambos. Los niños se pusieron lentamente de pie. Ash, aún sorprendido y avergonzado, bajó la mirada al ver los ojos encolerizados de la pelirroja. –Ash Ketchum, ¿Porqué no aceptas que perdiste?- Continuó reprochando Misty, aún molesta.  
-Pero… es que…- Trató de defenderse Ash, con su voz como un susurro.  
-¡Es que nada!- Lo detuvo la pelirroja, poniendo sus manos en su cintura. La verdad estaba disfrutando regañar al niño, siempre lo disfrutaba, ya que Ash siempre le hacía caso. -¡¿Porqué terminan siempre golpeándose?!- Preguntó -…Ash, admite que Gary es mejor entrenador que tú, eso es todo…- Sentenció finalmente.  
Gary, al oír las palabras de Misty, soltó una pequeña risa, hinchando su pecho en orgullo, le había encantado escuchar aquellas palabras, especialmente por que venían de parte de la pelirroja, observó a Ash burlescamente, soltando nuevamente una burlesca sonrisa.  
-¡Y tú Gary, ¿Porqué te burlas?!, ¡no tienes que hacerlo!- Gritó la pelirroja ante esto, ahora reprochando a Gary. Este último sintió como todo su ego caía al piso y era pisoteado, sintiéndose avergonzado, y humillado. Finalmente imitó a Ash y también clavó sus ojos en el césped a sus pies.  
-Lo sabia…- Dijo lentamente -…te gusta Ash- Concluyó, sorprendiendo a ambos niños que al instante, interrumpiendo por un segundo la discusión, voltearon sonrojados hacia él.  
-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- Gritaron ambos al unísono, para luego, casi sin querer, mirarse a la cara y, nuevamente al instante, desviarla hacía cualquier otro lado, avergonzados por lo que Gary había dicho.  
Gary notó esto, observando incrédulo lo que sus ojos le mostraban, enfureciéndose al entender lo que esto significaba… lo que él había dicho había resultado ser cierto. Apretando ahora él sus puños, enfurecido y celoso, se lanzó inevitablemente sobre Ash, ahora él botándolo al piso, y comenzando a lanzar golpes en contra del pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros, ante la sorpresa de Misty y, sin duda, de Ash, quien ahora estaba en el césped, recibiendo puñetazos.  
La pelirroja se enfureció ante la reacción de Gary. Inhalo todo lo que pudo, y con todo lo que su voz pudiese dar grito: -¡DETENGANSE!-.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras la mente de Misty se mantenía perdida dentro de sus sueños, su mirada había seguido a Ash durante toda la corta caminata desde el frente del salón hasta su nuevo asiento, junto a ella, incluso después de que este ya se había sentado, y había acomodado su mochila en la retaguardia de la silla. Simplemente, en ese momento Misty no era Misty, sino que era un mar de sueños y recuerdos que vagaban dentro de su mente y que eran recolectados uno a uno, sin siquiera notar lo que ocurría en el mundo real a su alrededor.  
Un tan incomodo, Ash observaba algo preocupado a la pelirroja que con mirada perdida lo observaba. Él agitaba su cabeza hacía todos lados, buscando a alguien que le dijese quien era la muchacha ante él que no despegaba su mirada de su rostro. Ya había comenzado a preocuparle, y ya había comenzado a sentir un poco de vergüenza: Todos sus nuevos compañeros estaban atentos a lo que ocurría en la esquina trasera del salón, donde Ash estaba. Era como si su destino fuese hacer un show aquel día.  
Ash, reaccionando ante un sonoro y molesto gruñido alzado por Gary, claramente celoso por el espectáculo, comenzó a agitar su mano frente a si, con la esperanza de que la pelirroja despertara de aquel estado "perdido" en el que estaba. Afortunadamente para él, este sistema dio resultado.

Misty finalmente reaccionó, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Observó casi incrédula la mirada asustada de Ash, sonrojándose al instante. Volteó su rostro hacia su propio banco y lanzó unas cuantas miradas furtivas a sus compañeros de clase, quienes la miraban sorprendidos, e incluso algunos ya perdiendo la resistencia para soltar una carcajada (Entre ellas Sabrina). Más avergonzada y cohibida aún, escondió su mirada en la madera de la mesa ante ella, buscando un refugio para tan incomoda situación… estaba claro, aquel no era su día.  
Ash, aún confundido, frunció el seño, y para sus adentros se preguntó qué le podía estar ocurriendo a la pelirroja, simplemente no lo comprendía.

La clase finalmente había comenzado, y Brock había comenzado a escribir unos odiados ejercicios matemáticos en el pizarrón. Como es normal, todos los alumnos sacaron sus cuadernos y, de mala gana, comenzaron a escribir. Todos, a excepción de Misty, quién todavía no despegaba sus ojos de la mesa, ni siquiera había sacado un cuaderno, mucho menos había comenzado a escribir, en su mente no cabía hacer eso. Las dudas, y las interminables preguntas habían regresado, pero esta vez más fuertes y dolorosas. Aún no encontraba una explicación a la gran pregunta de aquella mañana: ¿Porqué Ash ni siquiera la había saludado?. En silencio, se confundía a si misma, buscando una ya perdida respuesta, mientras recuerdos de la niñez volvían a su mente otra vez, como buscando dentro de sí al Ash que ella recordaba, al que ella añoraba.  
Sentada ahí, en una esquina, en un salón de clases, en un Internado nuevo para ella, en algún lugar lejano del planeta, se sentía más sola que nunca… más sola que nunca en toda su vida. Sin siquiera notarlo, comenzó a desesperarse por saber que ocurría, y decidió que ella debía actuar para que todo tomara un rumbo que ella supiera caminar. Decidió que si él no la saludaba, ella lo haría.

Pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. Volteó hacía el muchacho de la gorra, y para su pesar, lo encontró absorto en su cuaderno, como si disfrutase al máximo lo que estaba escribiendo. Volteó decepcionada a su ya nombrada mesa, y comenzó a pensar en que podría decirle en su próximo intento, cual podría ser la primera palabra, la palabra más apropiada.  
Nuevamente, armándose del escaso valor que encontraba en aquella situación, volteó hacia muchacho otra vez, e intentó decir una palabra, sin embargo, esta misma se atragantó en su garganta, no se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa y tensa que estaba, ni del miedo que sentía a hablar con Ash.  
Esa fue la tónica de Misty durante un buen rato dentro de la clase, una y otra vez intentaba decirle algo a Ash, pero simplemente no lo salía, ¿miedo?, ¿dudas?, fuese cual fuese la razón, ella no podía siquiera alzar una frase para él, ¡ni siquiera una palabra!. Misty agitó su cabeza, nuevamente con la mirada en la mesa, y comenzó a pensar, lo más claramente posible, en lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo era posible que lo tuviera al lado y que ni siquiera se hablasen?, ¿Qué ocurría?... de pronto, sus pensamientos llegaban a un punto en el que ella no deseaba profundizar… quizás él la había olvidado… Misty agitaba nuevamente su cabeza cada vez que esta conclusión llegaba a su mente, ¡simplemente no podía ser así!, ¡él no la había olvidado!, ¡Debía haber otra causa!, ¡Tenía que haberla!.

El Profesor Brock finalmente dejó de escribir en el pizarrón, y volteó hacía el alumnado, ordenando que resolvieran (como pudieran) el ejercicio que él había escrito en la pizarra. Luego se sentó en su asiento, descansando sus codos en la mesa. Fue ahí cuando notó a Misty, con la mirada gacha, distraída, y más importante aún, sin cuaderno alguno sobre la mesa. Frunció el seño.  
Lentamente se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacía el pupitre de Misty, quien no lo había notado. Por el contrario, Sabrina audazmente, a través de los soportes de su silla y la mesa de Misty, dio un puntapié con el taco a esta, para que esta reaccionara, pero fue muy tarde.  
Con un grito de dolor Misty saltó involuntariamente de su silla, cayendo de pie frente a Brock (quien ya había llegado a su puesto), el cual la observaba aún con el seño fruncido (al igual que todos sus compañeros, nuevamente). Misty, sin saber que hacer, soltó una pequeña risita ridícula, ahora si que estaba en problemas.

Brock hizo una pequeña mueca de desagravio al ver el pupitre de Misty.  
-…señorita Waterflower, ¿Me puede decir donde está su cuaderno?- Dijo. Misty volteó hacía el pizarrón, dándose cuenta, finalmente, que la clase había comenzado, luego volteó hacía su puesto, dándose cuenta que su cuaderno aún estaba dentro de su morral rojo, luego, volteó hacía Brock, y nuevamente rió burlescamente, ya resignada.  
Entonces, Brock alzó una de sus manos hacia la puerta del salón y dijo calmadamente: -…fuera.-  
Misty agachó la cabeza, soltando un leve suspiro, ¿Qué más podría ocurrir en aquel día?. Acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, aún seguida por la mirada ya casi burlesca de sus compañeros.

Gary por su parte, se había enojado nuevamente con Ash, culpándolo por ser la causa de que a Misty la sacaran del salón. Ahora deseaba con más fuerza aún que llegara la hora del duelo.  
Ash, aún sin entender en nada a la pelirroja que ahora salía del salón cerrando la puerta del salón tras de sí, simplemente frunció el ceño, miró a través de la ventana como si buscase una especie de respuesta, y luego, continuando con lo que hacía, continuó escribiendo en su cuaderno.

.:** PARTE 9: **El hecho de dudar :.

El sol de la tarde estaba en pleno apogeo, brillando en la parte más alta del claro cielo azul del Internado, iluminando todo el lugar con una luz palidezca. Sin embargo, y al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, no irradiaba un calor sofocante, sino que una temperatura muy agradable, acompañada por una oportuna brisa refrescante proveniente de las lejanas montañas del norte en aquella zona del lejano Kanto.

Las clases finalmente habían concluido luego de aquel comienzo tan particular para ser tan solo el primer día: Con peleas, con retos, con desaciertos, y por sobre todo, con muchas extrañezas; Sin duda había sido uno de los comienzos más extraños en mucho tiempo, y uno que Misty particularmente no podría olvidar con facilidad, o mejor dicho, que no le dejarían olvidar con facilidad, ya que desde ese día muchas veces la molestarían sus compañeros más cercanos debido las extrañas reacciones que tuvo ante el primer encuentro con Ash luego de una gran temporada.

Durante las clases, el profesor Brock había dado el anuncio de que durante toda la primera semana, el curso 3 Medio C solo tendría clases con él, argumentando que en Rectoría aún no se ponían de acuerdo de en que forma acoplarían todos los horarios de todos los grados del establecimiento, y en verdad que eran muchos grados.  
La noticia fue recibida con cierto grado de alegría y tranquilidad dentro de los alumnos, muchos de ellos, en especial los que llevaban más tiempo estudiando ahí, se sentían realmente cómodos con Brock como profesor, a pesar de haber demostrado durante toda aquella mañana lo severo que podía ser, el mayor ejemplo (al menos demostrado durante aquel día) había sido la expulsión del salón que Misty había recibido. Ella entró cuando el timbre anunciando el cambio de hora sonó. Ingresando al salón con las mejillas rojas, notoriamente avergonzada por todo cuanto le había tocado pasar en tan sólo un par de horas, y también, presionada por la mirada ya burlesca de la mayoría de sus compañeros, quienes también estaban sorprendidos de toda la mala suerte que (aparentemente) le había tocado sufrir a la pelirroja.  
Misty se sentó lo más calmada que pudo en su asiento, y finalmente, aprendiendo la lección, lo primero que hizo fue depositar uno de sus cuadernos sobre la mesa, sin siquiera saber cual era el que había sacado (Como mujer responsable, ya había organizado los cuadernos con cada materia que ella suponía le podría tocar, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había tenido clases en un establecimiento medianamente normal). Sus nervios volvieron al instante de haberse sentado en su pupitre, la simple presencia de Ash a su lado la sacaba de toda la concentración que ella buscaba tener en aquellos momentos, momentos en que procuraba no ser enviada fuera del salón nuevamente. Sin embargo, fue inútil que intentara concentrarse, o prestar atención a la clase, simplemente le era imposible.  
Mientras la clase avanzaba, Misty no fue capaz de anotar siquiera una letra en su cuaderno, ya que se encontraba con la mirada escondida en su mesa nuevamente. Provocando suspiros de resignación en quienes ya le habían tomado algo de cariño, entre ellas Sabrina, quién, notando que Misty ya estaba "perdida", le quitó el cuaderno de la mesa y comenzó a anotarle la materia, para que al menos no perdiera nada de las clases y pudiera estudiarlo después.  
Brock repetidamente volteaba hacía la pelirroja mientras escribía más y más ejercicios en el pizarrón. La observaba para ver si es que se dignaría a escribir algo, y lamentablemente no fue así. Por un momento pensó en expulsarla otra vez del salón, sin embargo, no lo hizo, ya que se sentía en parte culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo, después de todo, él había sido quién había tomado la decisión de sentar a Misty junto a Ash, sabiendo que algo fuera de lo normal ocurriría. Con algo de piedad (cosa que también sería rescatada por algunos de sus alumnos) decidió dejar a la pelirroja tranquila, al menos durante el horario de clases. Ya le pediría explicaciones más tarde.  
Y así fue como el primer día de clases se fue.

Sabrina estaba echada sobre cama. Se había acostado boca abajo, cansada después del pesado primer día. Se mantenía ahí recostada tranquilamente con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la música que le otorgaba su walkman, y de la brisa tibia que entraba por la ventana medianamente abierta. Se había quitado sus zapatos negros, calcetas blancas, y su falda de marinero verde, dejando que el relajante aire refrescara sus casi desnudas y pálidas piernas. Disfrutando el agradable momento.  
Misty, sentada sobre su propia cama (leyendo su propio cuaderno, tratando de entender la materia que habían pasado durante la mañana), la observaba con algo de pudor en su rostro, aún no se acostumbraba a convivir con alguien tan "liberal", simplemente sentía que no era para ella. También le incomodaba el hecho del desorden de Sabrina. Observaba con el ceño fruncido los cuadernos desparramados alrededor de la cama de esta, preguntándose como era posible que ni siquiera se preocupase en ordenarlos un poco, en vez de haber vaciado su mochila salvajemente, como lo hizo la chica de cabellos negros al volver de clases, mientras Misty se cambiaba de ropa.  
Misty suspiró, ella tampoco era una diosa del orden, pero esto era demasiado. Acto seguido siguió ocupada estudiando la materia anotada con una letra casi inteligible en su cuaderno.  
Luego de casi media hora la concentración de la pelirroja se rompió. Nuevamente volvieron a su cabeza los pensamientos, y recuerdos concernientes a Ash. Sacudía su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos que no le ayudaban en nada en aquel momento, pero no le resultaba, simplemente sus pensamientos estaban en Ash, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en aquél momento?, ¿La habría reconocido?. Ocasionalmente alzaba su vista hacía la fotografía pegada en el techo, aquella donde aparecían ellos dos cuando niños, suspiraba tristemente, y volvía a tratar de concentrarse en sus estudios.

Sabrina ahora observaba a Misty con una cuota de preocupación en su rostro. Aún se mantenía recostada sobre su cama, observando a la pelirroja mientras leía y vacilaba, desviando rápidamente su vista hacia la fotografía sobre ella, como buscando respuestas y/o recuerdos felices. Sabía bien que Misty no notaba que ella la observaba, la había conocido lo suficiente como para comprender que en aquel minuto ella estaba absorta en pensamientos guiados hacía el muchacho de la gorra que tantos problemas había ocasionado en la mañana. Lentamente, movió su mano hacía el walkman tirado sobre su cama, y apretó el botón para apagarlo. Acto seguido alzo su voz, provocando que Misty saltara sobre su cama debido al susto que le había causado escuchar la voz de su amiga tan repentinamente.  
-¿Porqué no has ido a ver a Ash aún, Misty?- Preguntó ella, sin despegarle la mirada. La pelirroja titubeó un poco, sin saber que responder. -¿Porqué tienes miedo?- Preguntó nuevamente Sabrina, sorprendiendo otra vez a la pelirroja, quién sintió que le habían dado la primera pista clara de lo que le estaba ocurriendo por dentro.  
-…no es que tenga miedo… es que…- Respondió Misty, vacilante, tratando de hallar una buena respuesta, tanto para ella misma como para Sabrina. -…es sólo que…-  
-No te creo.- Dijo Sabrina, interrumpiendo los titubeos de Misty –Es la única explicación posible por la qué no lo has ido a ver aún, ¿verdad?...- Misty desvió sus ojos melancólicos, escondiéndolos ahora en la fotografía sobre su cabeza. Sabrina se levantó de su posición y se sentó a un lado de su cama -…pero no te preocupes…- Continúo la muchacha -…te entiendo. Sé que debe ser difícil la situación en la que estás. Yo nunca me he encontrado en algo parecido, pero puedo imaginarlo… pero, la verdad lo único que creo que deberías hacer ahora es intentarlo. Acercarte a él.-  
-Es que…- Misty observó nuevamente hacía Sabrina, quién la miraba directo a los ojos -…ahora debo estudiar la materia, no quiero quedar atrasada-  
Sabrina al escuchar tal excusa soltó una sonora carcajada, y dijo: -¡Ay, Misty!, no deberías ser tan cobarde para esto. Deseabas ver a Ash más que a nada en el mundo, ¡incluso has llorado por él!, ¿No encuentras que ÉL es más importante que la MATERIA?-  
Misty sin querer se molestó un poco ante esto, no esperaba que Sabrina la contradijera así, frunció el ceño molesta -¿Porqué insistes tanto en que vaya a verlo, eh?- Preguntó con la voz un poco severa. El semblante de Sabrina también cambió, sorprendentemente serio. Misty por un segundo pensó que la regañaría.  
La chica de cabellos negros nuevamente se recostó sobre su cama, en la misma posición en la que había estado hace algunos momentos, y respondió: -…simple. Por qué deber seguir a tu corazón… supongo…- Acto seguido apretó nuevamente "play" en su walkman, y continuó escuchando música, dejando a Misty sorprendida ante tal inesperada respuesta, con el ceño aún fruncido.  
La pelirroja alzó nuevamente sus ojos hacía la fotografía sobre ella, recostándose sobre la cabecera de su cama, y pensó: -…tu corazón…-

El cielo ya estaba rojizo para cuando Misty, vestida en sus teñidas normales, deambulaba sin rumbo alrededor del internado. Ya llevaba caminando más de una hora, paseándose alrededor de la construcción de las habitaciones, de las salas de clase, de la cafetería, y de los gimnasios, con una leve esperanza de que la casualidad la ayudase a encontrarse frente a frente con Ash. Pero no resulto ser así, por lo cual continuó caminando sola ante la luz del atardecer, mientras su mente y su corazón se disputaban entre indecisiones y arrepentimientos. Había decidido, luego de largos momentos, hacer caso al consejo de Sabrina: seguir su corazón. Y lo que en ese momento su corazón realmente le dictaba, era el deseo de ver a Ash, de siquiera intercambiar un par de palabras con él. Cosa que aún no ocurría. Sin embargo, cada vez que se decidía, llenándose de valor para convencerse a intentar el ir a preguntar a Rectoría el número de habitación del Ash sentía nuevamente miedo, y sus pies de detenían en seco, caminando hacia cualquier otro lugar. Sentía un miedo gigantesco a las grandes preguntas que se había hecho durante todo lo que iba de día, miedo al dolor, miedo al olvido. Dentro de su mente cruzaba la frase de que ya era demasiado incomprensible lo que estaba ocurriendo, y que no deseaba saber que ocurriría después. Luego, se arrepentía de su miedo y de sus pensamientos, y armándose de valor nuevamente, intentaba que sus piernas la llevasen hacía la Rectoría, con malos resultados.  
Luego de varios intentos, se sentó en el borde la gigantesca pileta del patio, y, con ojos melancólicos y solitarios, alzó su vista hacía los arreboles del cielo rojizo, y se preguntó en voz alta: -…¿Qué se supone que debo hacer…?-  
Se quedó ahí unos cuantos minutos, sentada a ojos cerrados, dejando que la brisa acariciara su rostro y jugueteara con su cabello. Luego abrió los ojos lentamente, como si despertase de un sueño, se levantó, soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación, sacudió su cabeza, y finalmente decidió seguir caminando sin rumbo, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Sabrina golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la habitación 609, en el segundo piso del segmento sur de la construcción de las habitaciones (visto desde las puertas del Internado). Vestía ahora un traje bastante ajustado de color morado, el cual se decoloraba un poco mientras el rojizo del cielo lo golpeaba. Ella se mantuvo casi un minuto completo esperando a que alguien contestara a su llamada, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna. Nuevamente golpeó la puerta con fuerza, y esta vez, una molesta voz gritó desde el interior de la habitación: -¡Déjenme tranquilo, ya no daré más explicaciones de la pelea!-.  
Sabrina se molestó un poco por tan peculiar respuesta, y golpeó la puerta más fuerte aún.  
-¡Idiota, soy yo!- Gritó, molesta.  
-¿Sabrina?...- De pronto se escuchó como el seguro de la puerta de la habitación era sacado. Gary abrió un poco la puerta lentamente, mientras con el ceño fruncido observaba a la muchacha, ahora sonriente, frente a su puerta. -¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó sin mucho ánimo, abriendo totalmente la ya nombrada puerta, al mismo tiempo que se regresaba al interior de su habitación, indicándole a Sabrina que podía entrar también. La amistad entre ambos era relativamente buena, no se hablaban mucho, y no podían considerarse como mejores amigos, sin embargo, se conocían ya hace tiempo, y a pesar de no conocerse lo suficiente interiormente, una extraña relación de confianza había nacido entre ambos, una confianza de buenos pero lejanos amigos.  
La habitación de Gary era muy similar a la que Sabrina compartía con Misty, esto debido a que todas las habitaciones del internado tenían un modelo estándar, siendo todas casi iguales. Sin embargo, y como es lógico, todas tenían pequeñas diferencias hechas por los propios habitantes de estas habitaciones.

Tanto Sabrina como Gary se sentaron en distintas camas, observándose frente a frente. El sol rojizo de la tarde penetró por el cristal de la ventana completamente cerrada de la habitación, iluminando el cabello café del muchacho. Sabrina, durante los largos segundos que estuvieron sentados en silencio, lo observó con detenimiento, como admirándolo. Eran un secreto guardado bajo siete llaves los sentimientos que ella sentía hacía él, sentimientos que a veces ella misma solía olvidar, sin embargo, cada vez que Gary estaba frente a ella, su corazón nuevamente le recordaba su secreto mejor guardado. Pero Sabrina no era de aquellas chicas que se cohibían ante esto (al menos, no mucho), siempre se mostraba fuerte, y a veces arrogante, frente a Gary, mientras por dentro sus propios deseos surgían como rogando por actuar, pero ella no los tomaba en cuenta, simplemente, no era el momento, ni tampoco su intención estar con alguien siendo tan joven, ¡ella deseaba disfrutar de la libertad de su juventud!... al menos, de toda la libertad posible encerrada cinco días en un Internado sin posibilidad de ver las luces que brillaban fuera de las grandes paredes de castillo de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, ella desconocía a un gran punto los verdaderos sentimientos que la ligaban con Gary, sin embargo, no era extraño: Ella jamás había tenido un novio en toda su vida, y jamás se había preocupado mucho de eso, por lo cual, no tenía la menor idea, ni la menor arma para lograr comprender sus propios sentimientos. Tan sólo faltaba un poco de tiempo.  
-¿Quieres un poco de café?- Preguntó sorpresivamente Gary, levantándose de la cama. Sabrina asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, se veía extrañamente feliz de estar ahí. Gary entonces, sin cambiar la seriedad de su rostro, camino hacía el baño, donde tenía un par de tazas, una tetera eléctrica, y uno que otro implemento que le permitían prepararse cosas para comer en las largas horas de ocio que solía vivir en las tardes. Luego de un par de minutos volvió con dos tazas de café que humeaban debido al agua ardiendo.  
-Les puse tres cucharadas de azúcar. Espero que no te moleste- Dijo Gary, ahora dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sabrina negó con la cabeza.  
-No te preocupes, está bien así- Respondió.  
-Y bien…- Dijo Gary luego de dar un sorbo a su café -…¿Qué te trae por aquí?-  
Sabrina también le dio un sorbo a su café.  
-Bueno…- Dijo, mientras pensaba por donde comenzar -…sé que ya han venido muchos a preguntarte lo mismo, pero, yo también quiero una respuesta…-  
-¿Quieres saber porqué peleé con Ash?- Gary la interrumpió. Ante esto, Sabrina rió ridículamente, dando un nuevo sorbo a su café. Asintió con la cabeza.  
De improviso, el semblante de Gary cambio nuevamente, volviendo a ponerse serio. Se levanto de su asiento en la cama y camino lentamente hacía la ventana, corriendo las cortinas blancas, logrando así ver parte del patio, en dirección a los gimnasios ahora enrojecidos debido a la luz de la tarde agonizante. –Ese es un asunto mío, Sabrina. No tengo porqué darte explicaciones- Respondió finalmente Gary, con voz severa.  
Sabrina, esperando una respuesta así, bebió un nuevo poco de café, y se sonrió.  
-Peleaste por Misty, ¿No es cierto?- Preguntó. Sorprendiendo a Gary, quien volteó hacía ella. Acto seguido, lanzo una pequeña exclamación al aire.  
-¿Hasta donde quieres llegar, he?- Gary preguntó un poco incomodo por la situación. Sabrina aún no perdía su sonrisa, sin embargo, agachó la mirada hacía la taza en sus manos, con sus ojos sorpresivamente melancólicos.  
-Quiero llegar a saber si significo algo para ti…- Dijo en un casi inaudible murmullo, un leve susurro tan sólo para sus oídos, aunque ni siquiera ella deseaba escuchar lo que acababa de decir. Una pequeña cuota de resignación nació dentro de su pecho.  
-¿Eh?- Exclamó Gary, sin haber logrado escuchar las últimas palabras de Sabrina. -¿Dijiste algo, Sabrina?- Preguntó.  
Sabrina inmediatamente levanto su rostro, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios –No te preocupes.- Dijo –No es nada- Gary frunció el ceño, confundido.  
Sabrina se levantó de su posición en la cama, depositando la taza de café a medio vaciar sobre el velador que estaba en medio de ambas camas.  
-Bueno, Gary. Es mejor que me vaya, aún tengo mucho que hacer- Dijo Sabrina, ocultando la delatora melancolía de sus ojos. Gary la observó más confundido aún, sin lograr entender el motivo real de tan fugaz visita.  
Sabrina comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía la puerta de salida de la habitación, como si esperara que Gary la detuviese, que le dijese algo que la hiciese sentir bien, ya que en ese momento, incluso su cuerpo sentía pesado, se estaba dando cuenta de la realidad dentro de toda esta rara historia de amigos de niños, Pueblo Paleta, diez años de separación… y, aún para sorpresa de ella, un puñado de desilusión comenzó a invadir su indefenso corazón… si tan sólo él la detuviese, si tan sólo el dijese algo.  
Gary siguió con la mirada el caminar de Sabrina, apoyó su espalda contra la pared donde estaba la ventana, y dijo unas cortas palabras: -No olvides cerrar la puerta al salir- Luego sorbió otro poco de su café.  
Sabrina sintió que le cargaban una pesada piedra a la espalda. Sin embargo, y como siempre mostrándose fuerte, volteó hacia Gary con una cálida sonrisa y asintió, saliendo finalmente de la habitación.  
Ella cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí y se apoyó en la baranda frente a sus ojos. Su semblante cambió nuevamente, entristeciéndose levemente, bajo su mirada hacía la estructura de la biblioteca, un accidente en medio de la colosal estructura de las habitaciones, la melancolía inundo sus oscuros ojos, y mientras la brisa de la puesta de sol balanceaba su largo cabello negro de un lado a otro, una solitaria palabra se le escuchó decir tristemente antes de comenzar a caminar otra vez: -…idiota…-

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse tras las lejanas montañas del oeste, el brillo rojizo que este irradiaba se había comenzado a opacar poco a poco, sin embargo, aún brillaba con la fuerza suficiente para mantener en vida el color del atardecer en el patio del internado.  
Habían pasado ya casi dos largas horas desde que Misty comenzara su caminata sin rumbo alrededor del patio del internado, dos horas de pensamientos, recuerdos, sonrisas al aire, miradas melancólicas, vacilaciones y dudas. Sin embargo, dentro de toda la turbulencia que la tarde le ofrecía a la pelirroja, algo de paz había logrado alcanzar, demostrando así que, dentro de todo, la caminata no había sido en vano.

Misty observaba con curiosidad un improvisado cartel hecho a base de hoja de cuaderno y plumón negro, el cual estaba pegado mediante cinta adhesiva a uno de los postes de luz de la Zona de los Gimnasios. Lo leyó detenidamente, sonriendo ante lo que leía, lo encontraba un tanto divertido:

"¡Mañana, en el primer recreo del día!  
Gary Oak  
v/s  
Ash Ketchum  
(Campeón de la Liga Johto)  
¡Apuestas Abiertas! ^_^"

Finalmente, la pelirroja soltó una pequeña carcajada al terminar de leer el anuncio, sin embargo, las dudas y los pensamientos, olvidados por el momento, regresaron nuevamente a la mente de Misty, cambiando su semblante por completo.  
Desvió su mirada del cartel y nuevamente comenzó a caminar, con los ojos clavados en el pavimento del suelo. Esta vez la pregunta era una, y era clara: -¿Debería ir, o no?-. Sin quererlo, sus pasos la llevaron a la zona de las habitaciones. Alzó sus ojos hacía estas, y se quedó admirándolas unos momentos… tan grandes, tan imponentes… tan solitarias…  
Las luces de la estructura ya habían comenzado a encenderse, en señal de que el día llegaba a su fin, el cielo ya se había tornado negrusco y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a hacer su aparición en la nueva noche, que ahora crecía sobre a Misty. -…¿Debo ir?...- Se repitió la pregunta una vez más.

-¿Aún no vas?- Misty dio un salto por el susto que Sabrina le había hecho pasar (nuevamente) al lanzar de improviso aquella pregunta a sus espaldas. La pelirroja volteó hacía su amiga, molesta por lo recién ocurrido.  
-¡¿Porqué me asustas así?!- Gruñó. Sabrina soltó una pequeña carcajada, como era su costumbre. -¿Se puede saber que haces caminando a oscuras por el patio?- Le preguntó la pelirroja, calmándose.  
-Lo mismo que tú- Contestó ella -…tan sólo camino.- Misty de pronto notó como algo cambiaba en el rostro de Sabrina, algo muy pequeño, pero que sin embargo, ella jamás había visto en ella… ¿Era eso tristeza?.  
-Y… erm… ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó la pelirroja, dudando. Sabrina levantó sus hombros en muestra de indiferencia.  
-Andaba visitando a un viejo amigo…- Respondió -…pero luego me dieron ganas de caminar, y aquí me ves. Y tú, ¿Has ido a ver a algún viejo amigo?- Preguntó Sabrina irónicamente. Misty se molestó un poco ante está pregunta, lanzo un pequeño gruñido de desagravio al aire.  
-No pensaba que pudieras ser tan insistente- Dijo, con voz gruñona. Sabrina sonrió serenamente, cerrando sus ojos, algo que llamó la atención de Misty. Acto seguido la chica de cabellos negros posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelirroja, acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella y le dijo suavemente al oído unas palabras que por su significado, y por la tristeza con la que fueron dichas, lograron encaminar un poco a Misty en lo que debía hacer: -Mist… ya te lo dije… debes seguir a tu corazón… -Dijo Sabrina transformando su voz en un agonizante susurro -…así como lo hago yo…-  
Misty no logró captar la última frase de Sabrina, su mente se había quedado prendada a otra frase que ya había escuchado en aquel día, y que, sin embargo, había olvidado por completo, victima de la duda. Pero en esta ocasión las palabras habían logrado entrar en su corazón, esta vez ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlas y obedecerlas… en ese instante, se despojó de toda duda y decidió escuchar a su corazón, y hacer lo que debía hacer… sin embargo…  
Misty sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, dándose cuenta que Sabrina había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la habitación que compartía con ella, por un momento pareció recordar la voz de Sabrina al decirle aquellas palabras. -…¿Porqué esta tan triste?... – Se preguntó mientras la veía desaparecer tras las luces de neón de la gigantesca estructura. Levantó pasivamente su cabeza para observar al ahora creciente cielo nocturno, las estrellas rutilantes en el firmamento, y su semblante nuevamente cambio. -…Sigue a tu corazón…-.

Misty llego a secretaría cuando la noche ya estaba alta, con la luna partida surgiendo de entre la oscuridad, posándose pálida en el cielo nocturno de aquella larga jornada.  
La pelirroja se sorprendió al no ver a Kassidy Rocket en su puesto habitual, según le había dicho ella misma días atrás, en su lugar encontró a la siempre amable Duplica, vestida con una playera roja y blue jeans, quien estaba ordenando cuidadosamente el desorden del estante de cristal donde estaban apostados los trofeos ganados por el internado. Esta también se sorprendió al ver a la pelirroja de la mochila gigantesca frente a ella, y la saludo cortésmente, con una bella sonrisa en los labios.  
-¿Qué se le ofrece?- Preguntó a Misty. Ella titubeo un poco y luego respondió.  
-Bueno, quería pedirte un favor- Dijo.  
-Dígame…- Contesto Duplica, cerrando las puertas del estante.  
-Erm… quería saber si es que me podías dar el número de habitación de alguien…- Dijo Misty, tímidamente. Duplica asintió.  
-Por supuesto, tan sólo dígame el nombre y yo le daré el número…- Contestó.  
-El nombre es Ash…- Dijo Misty, con nerviosismo. No había calculado que eso le podría pasar: ponerse nerviosa de tan sólo nombrarlo, en cierto sentido lo encontró muy gracioso. –…Ash Ketchum- Concluyó ella.  
Acto seguido, Duplica buscó en el escritorio de Kassidy un gran libro, con detalles de los alumnos.  
-…Ketchum… Ketchum…- Se repetía la muchacha de cabello verde mientras buscaba el nombre del muchacho. Misty estaba ansiosa, mirando fijamente como Duplica buscaba el paradero de Ash. El momento se le hacía eterno, deseaba tener el número ya… sin embargo, tendría que esperar… esperar, y esperar. ¡Duplica tardaba lo que parecían ser siglos!. La paciencia de Misty ya se estaba agotando. Ella no habría podido creer si es que alguien le hubiese dicho que en aquel lapso habían pasado apenas escasos diez segundos. Simplemente, las ansias le estaban ganando, deseaba ver a Ash. -¡Lo encontré!...- Gritó emocionada Duplica, cuando al fin dio con el nombre –…Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta, curso 3ro Medio C. habitación número 518-  
-¡Que bien!- Gritó Misty alegre, dando un pequeño salto involuntario -¡Gracias!-  
-De nada, no se preocupe… aunque, tengo una duda. ¿Para que quería el número, señorita?- Preguntó Duplica inocentemente, feliz de la sorpresiva alegría de la pelirroja. Esta titubeó un poco debido a la pregunta, desviando su mirada hacía las paredes, sin saber que responder. En ese instante la mente de la muchacha de cabellos verdes y ojos rojos comenzó a funcionar. Al comienzo imaginó una escena romántica entre la muchacha pelirroja frente a ella y un chico que ella no conocía (a pesar de haber sido ella quien atendió a Ash al llegar al Internado durante la noche anterior), con una cena privada a la tenue luz de unas cándidas velas, y con música suave, para dar un ambiente perfecto… sin embargo, pronto su imaginación cruzó los limites reales y se encontró con los mismos dos personajes románticos envueltos en sabanas, haciendo cosas que ella prefería no contar en público.  
Frunció el ceño a la vez que se sonrojaba e increpó sorpresivamente a Misty: -¡Señorita, no es bueno que haga lo que usted esta a punto de hacer!-  
Misty también frunció el ceño, y también se sonrojó ante lo que acababa de oír, vinculándolo inmediatamente al tema al que Duplica se refería, o por lo menos, a uno similar. -¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando, cómo se te puede ocurrir que yo voy a hacer eso?!- Gruño abiertamente, sorprendiendo incluso a Duplica. Acto seguido, muy molesta, la pelirroja dio media vuelta y a pasos pesados salió de la oficina, cerrando de un sonoro golpe la puerta tras de sí.  
Duplica, aún con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a rascarse la nuca, soltando un resignado suspiro. –Ya me pasó otra vez…- Concluyó lentamente, mientras aún no lograba despegar sus sorprendidos ojos de la puerta por la cual la pelirroja había salido segundos antes. Y en efecto, no era la primera vez que le ocurría algo igual.

Misty caminaba paso rápido y pesado a través del patio del establecimiento, bajo las estrellas. Los nervios que había sentido durante gran parte del día habían pasado, todas sus dudas también habían pasado, incluso había olvidado la frase que Sabrina le había dicho y que le había dado el coraje suficiente para actuar en ir en busca de Ash, simplemente en ese momento había olvidado todo. Ahora tan sólo pensaba en caminar, dejándose guiar por sus pies, y que estos la llevasen donde quisieran. Iba mascullando insultos entre dientes, muy molesta por la pequeña conversación con Duplica, sin poder creer que una muchacha así existiera, sin poder creer que aquella muchacha pensara que ella iba a hacer ese tipo de cosas con Ash, ¡estaba furiosa!, se sentía ofendida, pasada a llevar. Continuó caminando aparentemente sin rumbo, tratando de bajar los humos que invadían su cabeza y que la sulfuraban, pero era simplemente que no podía creerlo, no podía.  
Sin embargo, luego de unos contados minutos de caminata, sus pies la habían dejado automáticamente en el lugar donde ella tanto había intentado ir por cuenta propia, sin éxito.

La puerta de la habitación número 518 yacía en silencio ante ella. Misty la observó con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose como es que había llegado hasta allí. De pronto toda su molestia desapareció, siendo substituida inmediatamente por las ya muy masticadas dudas y preguntas, e incluso por la frase de Sabrina, y también por un sentimiento nuevo: unas molestas mariposas en el estomago de la pelirroja, que parecían carcomerla por dentro. Misty tragó un poco de saliva, observando la puerta sin siquiera parpadear, en aquel momento le parecía que era gigantesca, y que haría falta doblar el cuello hacia el cielo totalmente para poder observar su borde más alto. Los nervios habían comenzado a consumirla.  
Lentamente alzó su mano derecha hacía la puerta verde de esta habitación, sintiendo como le temblaba y le pesaba, en verdad que le pesaba muchísimo. Desistiendo, la bajó de un golpe, dejándola a un costado de su cuerpo. De pronto notó que su respiración estaba entrecortada, estaba más nerviosa de lo que hubiera imaginado. Alzó levemente su cabeza hacía arriba, y respiro hondo, tratando de relajarse un poco. Finalmente, junto todo el valor posible dentro de sí, y nuevamente alzó su mano hacía la puerta, acercándola poco a poco, a un ritmo desesperadamente lento. Sin embargo, con sus dedos a unos escasos centímetros de esta, se detuvo de golpe. Su mundo se detuvo al mismo tiempo.  
La noche ya instalada en el cielo la inundó, provocando que se diera cuenta de que aún no estaba lista, aún no era el momento. ¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¿Qué podía preguntarle?... de pronto todas las palabras y frases que había planeado durante el día le parecieron inútiles, en aquel momento no sabía que decir, no sabía nada.  
Dejó caer pesadamente su mano a un costado de su cuerpo por segunda vez, mientras con ojos grandes y cristalinos observó tristemente la puerta ante ella, aquella gigantesca puerta que la separaba de lo que había ansiado por tanto tiempo, y a lo que sin embargo, no podía acercarse. Aún no estaba preparada para la verdad, al menos eso sentía en ese instante.  
Finalmente bajó la mirada hacía las losas del piso, con los ojos muy abiertos, como no creyendo aún su cobardía. Lentamente comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ahí como un anima en pena. Cerró sus ojos masticando su vergüenza y decepción, mientras entre dientes palabras que tan sólo ella entendía escaparon. En aquella noche, al final de un largo día de incertidumbre y deseos, ella fue finalmente derrotada por sus propios miedos, miedos al dilema que se había creado sin que nadie lo percatara, miedo al encuentro con la persona que más deseaba en el mundo.

.:** PARTE 9: **El hecho de dudar :.

_(__**Nota del Autor:**__ Bueno, esta es una parte un tanto larga, digamos que el duelo que se viene se me fue de las manos xP. Si lo desean pueden saltárselo, aunque les advierto que ahí algunas cosas importantes para el desarrollo de la historia que ocurren en este duelo… mmhh… bueno, ahí eligen ustedes ^_^x)_

Un nuevo día había llegado al lugar, inundando todo con la fría brisa del comienzo de la mañana, a pesar de que el sol ya yacía naciendo en el cielo, saliendo de su lugar de reposo detrás de las montañas del lejano este.

Hace ya varios minutos que la hora de inicio de clase había pasado, y los alumnos responsablemente ya estaban prestos en sus respectivos salones de clase (unos más gustosos que otros, claro). El segundo día de clase daría comienzo en cualquier minuto en la sala del 3ro Medio C, sólo hacía falta que llegara el profesor Brock para que todo diese inicio normalmente, o al menos lo más normal posible, ya que ninguno de los alumnos de aquel curso había llegado con una plena disposición para aprender en aquel día, todos ellos tenían en sus cabezas sólo una cosa: el duelo entre Ash y Gary que daría comienzo durante el recreo. Tan sólo faltaba algo así de una hora para el momento señalado, todos estaban ansiosos.

Desde el mismo momento en que tanto Ash como Gary hicieron su ingreso por separado al salón, la gran mayoría de los alumnos y alumnas salieron al encuentro de ambos, asediándolos con cientos de preguntas acerca de sus respectivas opiniones del duelo. Las chicas, tan entusiastas como en la mañana anterior, se abalanzaron sobre los dos muchachos, para nuevamente abrazarlos, e idolatrarlos, como si ese fuese el primer y último momento en que los hubiesen visto.  
Ash nuevamente se mostró incomodo debido a las muchachas que lo rodeaban, dentro de su cabeza se cuestionaba hasta cuando duraría aquello. En otras circunstancias ciertamente le habría gustado un recibimiento tal, sin embargo, ese no era el momento, no deseaba que esas chicas estuviesen acosándolo así, no le gustaba en absoluto.  
Gary, por el contrario, lo disfrutaba, sintiendo felizmente como recuperaba su fama de antaño, muerta debido a la costumbre de haber estado ya más de un año dentro del internado, transformándose tan sólo en uno más dentro de toda aquella suerte ciudad en miniatura. Coqueteaba sin mayores problemas con las chicas que ahora también lo rodeaban a él, sin embargo, obviaba completamente las preguntas de los varones, aludiendo tan sólo a que observaran el duelo, y que ahí encontrarían sus propias respuestas. Ash por su parte, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, lo imitaba, respondiendo tanto a hombres como a mujeres lo mismo que Gary había dicho. Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, estas respuestas parecían en vano, ninguno de los que lo rodeaban deseaba despegarse de él, se sentía en verdad incomodo.  
Misty observaba en silencio, echada sobre su pupitre, con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos cruzados, mirando la escena tristemente. Había tenido realmente una mala noche. Por más que lo había intentado no había logrado conciliar el sueño, dándose vuelta una y otra vez bajo las sabanas de su cama, culpándose dentro de sí por su cobardía, por no haber tenido el valor suficiente de hablarle cara a cara a Ash. Durante la noche había llorado en silencio, escondida bajo la oscuridad que otorgaban sus frazadas. A pesar de que le habría gustado tener el apoyo de alguien, no quiso despertar a Sabrina, no deseaba molestarla con sus propios problemas. Además, suponía que ella tenía los suyos propios, ya que no había podido olvidar aquella mirada tan triste que había captado en la breve conversación que habían sostenido en el anochecer del día anterior… durante aquella larga noche debió tratar de ser fuerte, debió tratar de perdonarse a si misma. Había logrado quedarse dormida al fin, luego de varias lágrimas derramadas, de continuar dando vueltas una y otra vez sobre su cama. Sin darse cuenta, el sueño reparador que ella tanto había esperado, la había vencido de un segundo a otro, permitiéndole por fin descansar antes de la llegada del siguiente día que se aproximaba a un paso feroz.  
Sin embargo, en aquel momento dentro del salón, no tenía nada de sueño. Observaba aún la escena de Ash y Gary rodeados por la multitud, y repetidamente suspiraba triste, esperando solemnemente a que todo terminara de una vez, no lo estaba disfrutando nada… además, la idea de tener que soportar nuevamente su miedo a tener a Ash a su lado no la ponía más contenta, sino que la llenaba de incertidumbre, dudas, y temor. No sabía que hacer. Cerró sus ojos manteniéndose en la misma posición, y trató de relajarse un poco, fuese lo que fuese lo que pasaría, ella debía ser fuerte, después de todo, todo tenía un final, y ella debía afrontarlo, a pesar de no tener la menor idea de lo que podría acontecer en las horas siguientes. Sentía aún un poco de miedo.  
Sabrina la observaba como quien observa a un amigo en apuros del corazón, con la mitad de su cuerpo girado hacía la pelirroja ya que ella permanecía sentada en su propio pupitre, buscando dentro de su propia cabeza alguna manera de brindar ayuda. Sin embargo, no hallaba manera alguna. Al parecer el extraño don que había poseído durante el día anterior había desaparecido por completo, no sabía que decirle a la pelirroja para subirle los ánimos, sentía que dentro de su mente no existían las palabras adecuadas. Lentamente se volteó hacía la muchedumbre que llenaba el salón. Al parecer, este también sería un día difícil.

Bajo aquel ambiente Brock llegó a la sala de clases. Cargando sus comunes libros bajo el brazo hizo ingreso a este, y lo primero que hizo con voz de ejercito fue ordenar a todos los que estaban parados rodeando a Ash y a Gary que se sentaran en sus sillas inmediatamente, siendo obedecido de muy mala gana (Ash sintió un alivio que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, y suspiró mientras sus piernas comenzaban a moverse dirigiéndose finalmente a su silla, bajo la mirada de una ahora tímida y cohibida Misty).  
Luego de unos cuantos momentos el silencio total se apoderó de sala. Brock permanecía de pie frente al pizarrón, observando a todos sus alumnos con el rostro que tan sólo un comandante en plena guerra podría tener, muy serio. Esto provocó un poco de temor infundando entre algunos de los alumnos, quienes tragaban un poco saliva debido a los nervios, preguntándose dentro de sus cabezas si es que habían cometido algún error, y si es que la "Ira de Brock" se haría presente…  
Sin embargo, todo fue muy distinto.

Brock de improviso sonrió levemente y volteó hacia la pizarra tras él y, sacando de su bolsillo un plumón azul, comenzó a escribir algo en este. Grandes gotas de sudor aparecieron en la parte más alta de las cabezas de la mayoría de los alumnos presentes en la sala, la sorpresa era generalizada. Lo que Brock había escrito en la pizarra era algo que nadie esperaba: "Hora libre". Un alumno levantó rápidamente la mano y se puso de pie.  
-Profe, ¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó apuntando a la pizarra. Brock volteó hacia él sin perder un punto de la sonrisa en sus labios.  
-"Hora libre" significa hora libre.- Respondió casi en broma. Luego soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver como sus alumnos fruncían el ceño. –Está bien, esta bien.- Continuó –Me explico. En vista de que todos están tan preocupados del duelo de cartas que se va a realizar hoy en el recreo (y que no tomarán en cuenta mi clase), he decidido darles la hora libre para que puedan ir al Gimnasio de Duelos tranquilos, sin problemas, y puedan hacer los arreglos que tengan que hacer para el duelo. ¿Se entiende?- Concluyó. El curso se mantenía aún en silencio, asombrado por lo que Brock había hecho. –Sin embargo.- Continuó Brock nuevamente –Tan sólo he logrado conseguir tiempo hasta el final del primer recreo… ya saben, yo también recibo ordenes. Así que aprovechen esto, ya que les queda alrededor de hora y media para jugar. ¡Aprovéchenla! Así que Ash, y Gary. Les aconsejo que el duelo comience rápido, para que puedan jugar sin preocupaciones- Brock sonrió finalmente.  
La primera reacción del alumnado fue el silencio, aún digiriendo la sorpresa, sin embargo, de un momento a otro , los alumnos saltaron sobre sus sillas con un grito de jubilo en sus bocas, aplaudiendo y vitoreando la acción que Brock había tomado, sorprendidos eso si del fanatismo descontrolado por las cartas que él mostraba. Sin embargo, en ese momento ese fanatismo les alegraba la vida, y sin dudarlo mucho, la gran mayoría de los alumnos abandonó el salón desordenadamente en dirección al gimnasio donde debía efectuarse el duelo, entre gritos y murmullos que provocaban un ruido ensordecedor. Brock aún sonreía, ahora satisfecho, había hecho todos los tramites que hizo tan sólo con una intención. Poder asistir el también al duelo, sin lugar a dudas él era un gran fanático.

Misty durante todos aquellos momentos se había quedado en silencio, sin despegar la mirada de su ya conocido escondite en la mesa de su puesto. No había prestado mucha atención al anuncio que Brock había dado, ya que su mente nuevamente se encontraba tristemente pérdida en el muchacho junto a ella. Ocasionalmente, y como ya lo había hecho muchas veces, sus ojos se desviaban hacia Ash, tratando de observar lo que hacía. Así descubrió lo ansioso que él se mostraba por que el duelo comenzase de una vez por todas, ya llevaba veinticuatro horas de espera, y no deseaba esperar más. Una confiada sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, una sonrisa que capturó los ojos de Misty. La última vez que había visto sonreír a alguien así fue al propio Ash, hace más de una década atrás, cuando vivían cercanamente, en los tiempos felices del aprendizaje de las cartas en las grandes praderas del maestro en el arte del duelo, el Profesor Oak.  
El semblante de la pelirroja aún se mostraba triste. Todavía se culpaba de la cobardía que había demostrado durante la noche pasada. Debido a esto, le costaba mucho alzar sus ojos hacía Ash (a sabiendas de que él no la vería), ya que el dolor le llenaba el corazón. Rápidamente desviaba la vista de él, ocultándola otra vez en la superficie de su mesa.

De un momento a otro, cuando todos los alumnos comenzaron a marcharse, Ash hizo lo propio y también se marchó. Al igual que Gary y Brock: los últimos en salir del salón. Sin embargo, ella se había quedado ahí sentada en su pupitre, sintiendo como la decepción y la rabia la carcomían por dentro. Pero no estaba sola, ya que Sabrina se había quedado a su lado, dejando de lado sus deseos crecientes de también ver el duelo, deduciendo que la pelirroja necesitaría ayuda, y como siempre ella intentaría, como pudiese, ayudarle, aunque fuese casi inútil para esas cosas.

No fue necesario que Sabrina comenzase a hablar para tratar nuevamente subirle el ánimo a la pelirroja, ya que Misty alzó su vista, percatándose que estaban solar, y ahí, en una muestra de confianza comenzó a abrir su corazón para con la chica de cabellos oscuros.  
-…tengo miedo…- Le dijo tristemente. Sabrina volteó totalmente su cuerpo sobre su asiento, observando preocupada a Misty.  
-¿Miedo a qué?- Le preguntó.  
-…tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar. Ash y yo aún no cruzamos ninguna palabra… y ayer intenté ir a conversar con él… pero no me atreví…- Dijo Misty, con su voz opacada. De pronto, la mirada de Sabrina se encariño, observando a la pelirroja como a un ser muy amado, sin embargo, aún no sabía que decirle. Sin saber porque lo hacía, puso una de sus manos sobre el cabello rojizo de la cabeza aún gacha de la pelirroja, y tiernamente se lo sacudió, como si jugase. Luego sonrió improvisadamente, dejándose llevar por las únicas palabras que ella sentía servirían para aquel momento.  
-Mist. Has lo que aún no haces, ya te lo he dicho- Dijo suavemente.  
-¿Seguir mi corazón…?- Preguntó lentamente Misty, alzando su vista hacía los ojos de su amiga. Quien asintió lentamente con su cabeza. La sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios se empequeñeció un poco, y sus ojos se perdieron en la camisa blanca que Misty llevaba puesta.  
-Sé porqué aún no lo has hecho, es difícil–. Dijo Sabrina -Y a veces es doloroso y todo, pero creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer, créeme, es lo mejor.-  
Misty, tras escuchar estas palabras, bajó su mirada al piso, muy pensativa, tratando de comprender el camino que debía seguir.  
Sin embargo, y sin aviso alguno, Sabrina se levantó sonoramente de su asiento, empujando la mesa frente a ella con sus piernas, incorporándose en pie. –Bueno Mist.- Dijo -Antes de que te deprimas más, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver el duelo?, quizás te sirve de algo, ¿no te parece?- Concluyó, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja.  
Misty desvió su mirada hacía un lado, y también sonrió, preguntándose que se sentiría ver nuevamente luchar a Ash y a Gary. Luego se levanto y observó a Sabrina a los ojos, se veía un poco mejor, la chica de cabellos oscuros había logrado cumplir su objetivo (para felicidad de ella).  
-Si, vamos- Dijo Misty tranquilamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sabrina también se sonrió por ella. Luego, ambas amigas salieron del salón lentamente, cambiando el tema de la conversación, por fin las cosas parecían mejorar aunque muy lentamente.

Al ingresar finalmente al gimnasio, Misty y Sabrina se encontraron con un espectáculo en verdad impresionante. Las gigantescas gradas del Gimnasio de Duelos estaba atestado de gente, repleto hasta el límite. Esto debido a que la voz que avisaba el adelantamiento del duelo se corrió increíblemente rápido a través de los alumnos de otras salas, los cuales (fanáticos de este deporte) se las arreglaron como pudieron para salir de clases y poder asistir al espectáculo. En el extremo sur de las gradas había una rugiente barra de chicas, quienes (sorprendentemente preparadas) se habían conseguido unas elaboradas camisetas blancas con el nombre de Ash impreso en ellas, y además en sus manos sostenían grandes carteles y lienzos con las silabas del nombre y el apellido del muchacho, aquella era la nueva barra que Ash había creado sin siquiera desearlo, una barra que muchos expertos jugadores mundiales desearían poseer.  
Sin embargo, al otro extremo de las gradas, en la zona norte, y así lo vieron Misty y Sabrina, la barra de Gary Oak no se quedaba atrás. También un innumerable grupo de chicas de distintos grados coreaban el nombre del chico, cargadas también con gigantescos carteles con el nombre de él, improvisando cánticos de guerra que dejaron impresionados aún a los más acostumbrados a asistir a eventos de este tipo. Ellas estaban dispuestas a todo por animar al muchacho de cabellos café, era la prueba que faltaba para demostrar que él había recuperado en totalidad su fama.  
El gimnasio rugía, en un sonoro ruido armonizado, el ambiente era el adecuado para un show impresionante, como estaban todos seguros que lo recibirían. Sin embargo, aún faltaba algo muy importante dentro de aquel lugar: los duelistas.

Misty y Sabrina (con mucha ayuda de la fortuna) lograron conseguir dos asientos en el ala izquierda de las gradas, los cuales amablemente dos muchachos, sentados en ellos, les cedieron sin problemas, encantados por la belleza de ambas chicas, y… ¿porqué no decirlo?, por las audaces miradas coquetas que Sabrina les enviaba a ambos, sorprendiendo aún a la pelirroja. Luego de acomodarse en sus asientos, ambas chicas observaron hacia todos lados, buscando a los duelistas, percatándose luego que ninguno de los había hecho acto de presencia aún.  
Tanto ellas como el resto del público debieron esperar sorprendentemente una productiva media hora para que el primero de los dos muchachos entrara al gimnasio. Productiva ya que, debido a la efervescencia del momento, las apuestas entre los alumnos sumaban montos inesperados aún por los más optimistas. Pero, ¿Porqué tardaban tanto?, la respuesta no era muy sencilla, ya que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta donde se habían ido ambos muchachos al salir de la sala, y algunos los habían buscado. Fueron pocos los que los vieron. Por separado, ambos caminaron hacía sus respectivas habitaciones con propósitos desconocidos. Algunos especularon que era para hacer unos arreglos finales a sus barajas, o simplemente para relajarse unos momentos antes del duelos, y, hablando en serio, no estaban tan equivocados, ya que esas eran justamente las intenciones de ambos muchachos, quienes, como si estuviesen conectados de alguna forma en aquel día, hicieron lo propio, colocando nuevas y desconocidas cartas en sus mazos, pensando siempre que el otro no sabría que lo había hecho, pero sin sospechar por un mero segundo en que el otro hacía lo mismo. En verdad que eran parecidos, un rasgo palpable de que habían vivido siempre muy cerca durante los dieciséis años que llevaban de vida.  
Sin embargo, Ash se había preparado ciertamente mejor que Gary. Esto debido a que en la tarde anterior, en un afán de conseguir alguna suerte de autógrafo, algunos de los alumnos del internado se dirigieron secretamente a la habitación 518, el cuarto del Ash, y sorpresivamente para ellos, este les había hecho toda clase de preguntas acerca de la forma de jugar de Gary, suponiendo que el habría cambiado un poco en el año y medio en que no se habían visto. La gran mayoría de los alumnos no habían sabido que responder, pues sinceramente no habían visto luchar mucho a Gary, quien se había preocupado ciertamente más de sus estudios. Sin embargo, lograban darle algunos pequeños detalles (como por ejemplo el último duelo entre él y Brock, hecho hace unas cuantas noches atrás), detalles suficientes para que Ash, con la experiencia que tenía en el cuerpo, pudiese formarse una pequeña idea de la forma de jugar de su eterno rival y prepararse de una forma medianamente decente.

El primero en aparecer en escena fue Gary Oak, quién cruzo las puertas del gimnasio con una ovación de gigantescas proporciones. Sin embargo, y por su característica forma de ser, no se mostró sorprendido en lo absoluto, a pesar de que dentro de él la sorpresa era mayúscula. Se había percatado perfectamente del hecho de haber recuperado su extinta fama, sin embargo, no había logrado calcular el punto real en que esta había regresado. Se sentía ciertamente feliz.  
A pesar de todo, no hizo ningún gesto mientras caminaba a paso firme hacía la plataforma que utilizaría, en la cancha central del gimnasio. Se subió cómodamente en ella y la activó. Esta obedeció de inmediato alzándose en el aire para acoplarse finalmente al panel de duelo, donde Gary colocaría sus cartas de duelo, las que serían holográficamente creadas en la zona de duelos, creando un espectáculo cercano a la realidad.  
La plataforma que el muchacho había escogido era la del horizontal norte de la cancha de duelos, para poder sentir los cánticos en su honor, que no habían cesado ni siquiera un poco desde que entrara, a pesar de no haber hecho gesto alguno.  
Cerró lentamente sus ojos para escuchar los coros de su nombre, mientras a brazos cruzados se dispuso a esperar a su contrincante. Y no debió esperar mucho.  
Dos minutos después, Ash apareció tras la gran puerta del gimnasio, vistiendo el traje escolar oscuro del internado. Nuevamente, y a diferencia de Gary, se mostró notablemente sorprendido al ver el tamaño del lugar, al ver cuanta gente había en el lugar, y al notar los gritos que nacieron cuando el puso el primer pie dentro de la estructura. Por qué, en efecto, el recibimiento de Ash no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Gary. La misma efervescencia rugiente recibió al chico de la gorra, quien acompañado de los coros de su nombre y de las porras en su honor, observaba hacía todos lados en las gradas apostadas a gran altura en los extremos del gimnasio. Increíblemente, jamás había visto un lugar así durante su carrera. No era el lugar más impresionante que había conocido, pero sin duda tenía algo que muchos otros lugares no tenían, un aire que mezclaba una suerte de sentimiento hogareño y de incertidumbre. Esa fue la primera impresión de Ash al ver aquel lugar, años después el recordaría que jamás en toda su carrera pudo encontrar un ambiente similar, ni siquiera en los grandes estadios creados en Pueblo Paleta.

Ash observó hacía las tres canchas de duelo, percatándose que Gary lo esperaba con paciencia en la que estaba en el centro. Por descarte se subió a la plataforma del área sur de aquella cancha, mientras se sentía cohibido cada vez más por los gritos de cientos de mujeres que nacían a sus espaldas, aunque eso no quisiese decir que no lo estuviese disfrutando.

Al entrar Ash, Misty no pudo evitar que su cuerpo diese un sorpresivo salto sobre su asiento, mientras que sus mejillas se enrojecían, haciendo perfecto juego con su cabello, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se clavaba perdida y en silencio en el muchacho de la gorra que observaba sorprendido hacía todos lados en el gimnasio. Sabrina la observó con gracia y se sonrió. Era cierto que ella también había sentido "algo" al entrar Gary, no lo desmentía (al menos no a ella misma), sin embargo, encontraba graciosamente feliz que su amiga por fin estuviese teniendo un buen cambio de animo. Se veía más contenta de lo que se había visto desde cuando ella la conoció. Sabrina la observó unos cuantos segundos más, en silencio, luego volteó nuevamente su rostro hacía el duelo. El cual estaba a segundos de dar inicio.  
Misty, de pronto, comenzó a hablar. Quizás hablaba para ella misma, quizá para Sabrina, la verdad ni siquiera ella misma tenía la respuesta. Estaba tan inmersa en Ash que soltó una frase esperando que alguien la recogiera y notara la felicidad que ella sentía en aquellos momentos.  
-Jamás me había imaginado esto…- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios -…él en verdad ha cumplido su sueño, ¡Es fantástico!- Sabrina abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar estas palabras por parte de la pelirroja, volteando nuevamente hacía ella. Y casi por inercia le alzó una pregunta a la pelirroja:  
-¿Es la primera vez que lo ves luchar en un estadio así?- Misty volteó hacía ella con una gigantesca sonrisa dibujada en la cara, y negó con la cabeza.  
-No, no es la primera vez-. Dijo, volteando nuevamente para ver el duelo que ya daba inicio –Nunca lo he visto estando yo presente, pero lo vi una vez por televisión en un estadio gigantesco. Pero eso no se compara con estar aquí observándolo, ¡es fantástico!- Repitió nuevamente la pelirroja. Sabrina frunció el ceño, Misty en verdad que estaba contenta, más de lo que ella esperaba, y eso la hacía sentirse bien. Imitando a su amiga, volteó también ha observar el duelo. Este ya había comenzado: la moneda holográfica giraba rápidamente en el aire para decidir quien comenzaba.

Ash y Gary ya habían barajado sus mazos, y los habían colocado en su respectivo sector, al lado extremo inferior derecho del panel de control de las cartas. Habían separado ya los seis premios que se disputarían en el duelo, y ya habían cogido las siete cartas que formarían sus manos. Acto seguido, habían separado a los Pokémon Básicos que les habían salido, colocándolos boca abajo en el panel de control: Dos Pokémon en banca para Gary, y uno como Pokémon Activo. Y para Ash: en banca tres Pokémon y como activo uno. Ambos ya estaban listos para luchar.

Ambos se lanzaron de improviso una desafiante mirada, penetrando en los ojos del otro a pesar de la distancia. Ellos estaban destinados a ser rivales hasta que sus días acabaran, y ambos habían aceptado aquel destino, aprendiendo a disfrutarlo. Tan sólo ellos dos podían conocer lo bien que se sentían parados en aquellas plataformas, a escasos segundos de comenzar una nueva batalla. Estaban ciertamente felices dentro de sus guerreros corazones.  
-¡Muy bien, Ashyboy!- Gritó Gary, trayendo palabras del pasado para utilizarlas en aquel momento -…¡Ahora arreglaremos cuentas!-  
Ash sonrió desafiante, recordando sus viejos pleitos de niñez, y también alzo un grito propio, dando así inicio al combate: -¡A la carga!-  
Y así, acompañados también por el efervescente grito del condicional público, el duelo comenzó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el holograma de la moneda apareció en aire, con el Tangela por un lado y una Pokéball del otro (Cara y cruz, respectivamente), y quien gano aquel primer desafío dentro del duelo fue Gary, quién había escogido en un grito el Tangela de la moneda. Se sonrió al ver que sería el quien partiría, quizás podría ser un buen presagio.

El primer movimiento que se hizo fue voltear las cartas de duelo en el tablero. Los dos Pokémon que tenía Gary en banca eran un Eevee, y un Nidoran Macho, mientras al frente, dispuesto para la batalla, un pequeño Charmander alzaba su flameante cola a los aires, desafiante. Todos fueron inmediatamente holografíados por los reflectores de la cancha, mostrándose ahí desafiantes. Pero el público a favor de Gary palideció por un momento, a los ojos de ellos, las cartas que le habían salido al muchacho eran significativamente malas, su Pokémon más fuerte tenía apenas unos escasos 40P.I.. Pero, ninguno de ellos había contado con que él sabía manejar muy bien sus cartas, y que, al menos por el momento, sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.  
Mientras, en la otra manga. Ash también había volteado sus Pokémon: en banca habían dos Pikachus (carta característica de su famosa baraja), y un poderoso Electabuzz, misma carta que estaba a la cabeza del grupo, un Electabuzz activo.  
Ash se mostraba serio al observar las cartas sobre la mesa, sabía bien que la ventaja aparente sería para él, sin embargo, no se sentía tranquilo. Conocía lo suficiente a Gary como para saber que el no perdería tan fácil, además, lo observaba a la cara, y se fijaba que él poseía una poderosa sonrisa en sus labios… algo estaba tramando.

Gary partió con su turno. Aún con la sonrisa en su cara, robó una carta de su baraja, y tomó una de las cartas de su mano y la puso bajo la carta de su Charmander, cargándolo así con una Energía de Fuego. Acto seguido, el símbolo de esta energía apareció encima de la cabeza de Charmander. Acompañado por el grito de sus hinchas, Gary ordenó a su Pokémon atacar con Lanzallamas, y este obedeció. El holograma dio un pequeño salto en el aire y una pequeña hilera de fuego escapó de su boca, golpeando al Electabuzz de Ash, el cual perdió 10P.I.. El chico de la gorra no se inmutó, no había necesidad aún, a su Electabuzz le restaban aún 50P.I. para defenderse, y, al menos por el momento, ningún Pokémon de Gary podía quitarle aquella cantidad en un único ataque. Ash poseía algo muy importante: tiempo.

Ash tomó su turno, acompañado por el vitoreo de su propia hinchada. Robó una carta y la utilizó para cargar a su Electabuzz con una Energía Eléctrica. Acto seguido utilizó una de las cartas de su mano, y sin perder la seriedad de su rostro, le quitó la energía adjunta al Charmander de Gary, quien lazó una molesta exclamación al aire. Luego utilizó una carta de "Entrenador", aquella llamada Hill, la que le permitía robar dos cartas más de su baraja, y así lo hizo. Luego observó hacía su panel de control, fijándose en que a su Electabuzz aún le hacía falta una carta de energía para acceder a un ataque. Finalmente, sin hacer nada más, pasó su turno, sin ataque.

Gary entonces hizo lo propio. Comenzó su siguiente turno robando una carta de la baraja, bajándola inmediatamente a la cancha: era un nuevo Nidoran Macho, el cual fue creado como holograma al instante por las máquinas de la cancha. Luego, se sonrió y, ante la sorpresa de todos, lo cargó con una Energía Doble, el símbolo de esta energía apareció sobre el Pokémon seleccionado. Acto seguido, y en vista de que su Pokémon activo estaba sin energías para atacar, Gary también pasó su turno, sin haber hecho nada más.

El público pareció por un momento muy sorprendido, y también algo decepcionado. Habían imaginado que el duelo sería tan sólo de ataques desde el comienzo mismo. Ataque tras ataque. Sin embargo, no se esperaban un comienzo tan pasivo como el que estaban observando. Algunos de los alumnos de las gradas, afortunadamente, comenzaron a calmar a sus compañeros de internado, argumentando que tan sólo esperasen unos momentos más, y que de seguro verían la acción que tanto esperaban. Y, hablando en serio, también ellos esperaban que sus palabras fuesen en cierto sentido proféticas, y que aquello ocurriese en verdad, ya que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta como avanzaría el duelo. Ni siquiera los propios duelistas.

Así fue como la esperanza de aquellos alumnos que se habían decidido a esperar salió recompensada. Ash comenzó su siguiente turno, robó como siempre una carta al empezar y continuó con su juego. Cargó a su Electabuzz activo con una energía eléctrica (el símbolo respectivo apareció dibujado sobre su cabeza), y lanzó una carta de Entrenador: Golpe de Viento; en contra del Pokémon activo de Gary, cambiándolo por el Nidoran Macho cargado con una energía doble. Recordando bien sus pasados duelos contra Gary, Ash jugaba sus cartas con la intención de evitar el riesgo de tener que enfrentarse contra el poderoso Nidoking de su oponente, no tenía deseos de enfrentarse a tal carta (sus experiencias no habían sido de las mejores). Por eso, saco de su mano una nueva carta de Quite de Energía, eliminando la energía doble adjuntada al Pokémon de Gary. Este se lo tomó con calma, el duelo recién comenzaba. Acto seguido, Ash no utilizó más tretas y derechamente atacó al Pokémon activo de su oponente con la Onda Trueno, ordenándoselo a viva voz. El Pokémon obedeció, lanzando unas suertes de olas amarillentas contra el pequeño Pokémon de su oponente, quien al concluir el ataque recibió decepcionantes 10P.I. de daño (aún le restaban 20P.I. más). Sin embargo, inmediatamente después del ataque, la imagen de la moneda volvió a aparecer en el aire. La habilidad del ataque de Electabuzz había sido activada, si es que salía cara el Nidoran Macho de Gary quedaría paralizado durante el siguiente turno. La moneda dio unos cuantos giros en el aire y finalmente se detuvo… el lado que brillaba era el del Tangela, Ash había ganado, había logrado paralizar al Nidoran de su oponente. Se sonrió levemente, satisfecho por la jugada.

-Ash… Ash…- Dijo Gary irónicamente, negando con un dedo al observar la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho -…no deberías alegrarte con tan poco, ¿sabías?-  
Así fue como Gary inició su respectivo tercer turno, robó una carta de su baraja y se sonrió, alegre. Inmediatamente utilizó aquella carta para evolucionar a su Pokémon activo en un Nidorino, posicionando esta carta sobre la del otrora Nidoran Macho. El holograma de este Pokémon comenzó a brillar intensamente en el campo de juego, para crecer en su estatura y en su musculatura, para cuando el brillo desapareció, el nuevo Nidorino de Gary lanzó un desafiante grito a los aires, dispuesto a la batalla. Ash observó atentó.  
Luego de todo esto, Gary procedió a añadir a su evolución una nueva carta de energía doble, sorprendiendo a Ash. Gary se sonrió, su Pokémon nuevamente podría atacar. Acto seguido le añadió una carta más: Un Poder Plus, colocándola al lado del Nidorino.  
El turno de Gary concluyó con un ataque demoledor. Él le ordenó a su Pokémon activo que utilizara su Doble Bofetón, siendo obedecido. La moneda nuevamente apareció en el aire antes de que el Pokémon morado hiciese algún movimiento, ya que este ataque constaba de dos tiradas de la moneda, por cada cara que saliese el ataque sería efectivo, restando 20P.I. al Pokémon del contrincante en cada golpe, sumando un total de 40P.I. si es que ambos ataques resultaban efectivos. Así fue como la moneda comenzó a girar, ante la vista nuevamente atenta de los contendientes. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de expectación, esta finalmente se detuvo, y la imagen que brilló radiante fue la del Tangela.  
La imagen del Nidorino dio un gran salto en el aire, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra el Pokémon amarillo frente a él, dándole un fuerte golpe el cual le resto los correspondientes 20P.I.. Inmediatamente, la imagen quedo congelada, y nuevamente la moneda apareció. Ash apretó sus dientes molesto, Gary sonrió triunfante. Nuevamente salió cara. Acto seguido, la imagen volvió a cobrar vida, ya que el Nidorino lanzó un fuerte segundo golpe que impacto de lleno en el Pokémon de Ash, restándole nuevos 20P.I.. Finalmente, el Electabuzz de Ash perdió 50P.I., ya que le fueron añadidos a la cantidad total del ataque de Gary los 10P.I. que otorgaba la carta de Poder Plus. El público rugió impresionado ante tal embestida, incluso algunos de los que apoyaban a Ash: La jugada había sido muy buena.  
Ash no pudo ocultar su sorprendida mirada, no había esperado tal ataque, sin embargo, debía reponerse. Ahora era su turno, su oportunidad de venganza.

Misty, sentada en las gradas, tampoco pudo ocultar su asombro ante lo que había visto. Sin embargo, aún mantenía una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro, viéndose hermosa. Estaba feliz de ver que ninguno de los dos había cambiado en ese sentido, ambos continuaban siendo excelentes jugadores, tal como ella los recordaba de niños, y se sentía realmente orgullosa de ambos, y de poder estar presente observando aquel duelo, sus ojos brillaban mientras veía como dos de las personas más importantes de su historia se debatían en el deporte que era su pasión. Sin embargo, no era la única persona en ese gimnasio que sentía orgullo de estar allí, muchos sentían lo mismo. La fortuna y el orgullo.

Ash robó una carta, comenzando su siguiente turno. Respiro hondo, para tranquilizarse un poco, y la observó, esperando que fuese útil en aquel momento: A su Electabuzz le restaban tan sólo 10P.I. para ser derrotado y ya no tenía cartas en mano.  
Observó en ironía con el ceño fruncido la carta que le había salido, como si fuese una suerte de broma de algún viejo amigo, lo que le había salido no era ni más ni menos que una carta de entrenador con nombre de "Prof. Oak". Ash se sonrió, negando con la cabeza.  
Sin embargo, esto le dio, más allá de una grata salvación, una buena idea. Utilizó al instante la carta en su mano, levantándola en el aire y anunciándola con un grito, y luego la descartó.  
Gary soltó una sonora carcajada ante esto. -¿Ese es tu último recurso?- se burló, confiado. Ash no le prestó importancia y comenzó a robar sus nuevas siete cartas, con la esperanza de que le fuesen útiles. Una estrategia se creaba lentamente en su cabeza mientras observaba una a una las cartas que le salían, por fin todo comenzaba a marchar.

Misty frunció el ceño, sorprendida ante la carta que Ash había utilizado. Ella siempre pensó ser la única en el mundo en tener un ejemplar de aquella carta. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo evidente, y lo más obvio: Que el propio Profesor Oak le hubiese hecho una carta idéntica a su nieto y a uno de sus mejores discípulos (sino el mejor). La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza sonriendo levemente, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta?. Sin embargo, lo que ella ignoraba es que no sólo le había hecho una carta de estas a Gary y a Ash, sino que, ante el éxito que esta carta había demostrado, le había hecho cuatro a cada uno de ellos dos, y había inscrito los derechos de autor de aquella carta en la Federación de Duelos de Pokémon (Sociedad encargada de crear los naipes de duelo). Aunque, sin embargo, había prohibido estrictamente que esta carta se creara para el público en general, resultando finalmente que sólo tres personas en el mundo poseían aquel naipe: Ash, Misty y Gary.

Ash observó las cartas que le habían salido y calculó sus posibilidades, tan sólo se le ocurrió una cosa. Cargó inmediatamente después a su dañado Electabuzz con una energía eléctrica, activando su técnica más poderosa y más arriesgada (y no muy costosa): Trueno; El peligro de este ataque radicaba en que al utilizarlo se debía lanzar la moneda, si salía cara, el Pokémon del oponente recibiría sin problemas 60P.I. poderosos, sin embargo, si es que salía cruz, el mismo daño se efectuaba en contra del Pokémon al ataque… era un arma de dos filos, y Ash lo sabía muy bien.  
Gary se sorprendió un poco, no pensaba en que Ash fuese capaz de arriesgarse así: Si es que su ataque fallaba (y así lo deseaba él) Ash se quedaría inmediatamente sin buenas defensas, ya que ninguno de sus Pokémon en banca esta adecuadamente cargado… ¿qué le ocurría a Ash, porqué había hecho aquella jugada… tanta fe tenía él en sí mismo?. Gary masculló entre dientes, fuese lo que fuese que estuviese pasando por la cabeza de Ash, él tendría por misión defenderse y ganar. Ya que él luchaba por el honor de sí mismo, y por el de Misty.

Ash continuó observando las cartas en su mano, sonriendo ya que le habían salido algunas de las cartas que él deseaba: Un Bill, algunas energías eléctricas, un tercer Electabuzz, y finalmente, su carta favorita, un Raichu.  
Bajó inmediatamente a su nuevo Electabuzz al campo de juego, acompañado por el eufórico público, y utilizó la carta Bill: Robando inmediatamente nuevas dos cartas de su baraja; se sonrió nuevamente al ver lo que le había salido: una energía eléctrica más, y una energía doble.  
Hasta el momento, concluyó él, la jugada no le había salido tan mal, sin embargo, aún le faltaba la guinda de la torta para que todo saliese bien: que el ataque de su Electabuzz funcionase. Y así, sin hacer nada más durante aquel turno, Ash ordenó a su Electabuzz atacar: Un ataque Trueno.

Si bien el Nidoran Macho que Gary poseía había evolucionado, su fuerza actual no era la suficiente para soportar el impacto total del Trueno del Electabuzz de Gary, ya que le restaban (teniendo en cuenta los 10P.I. que había perdido al comienzo del juego, antes de evolucionar) tan sólo 50P.I. para defenderse, 10 menos de lo necesario. Tanto Ash como Gary estaban consientes de que este ataque decidiría quien sería el primero en robar un premio en aquella mañana, las ansias comenzaron a nacer en los estómagos de ambos.

Todo el gimnasio se llenó repentinamente de un silencio sepulcral para cuando la moneda apareció en el aire (algunos de los alumnos más entendidos en el asunto de las cartas aprovecharon de explicarles mediante leves susurros a quienes no entendían el por que de la aparición de la moneda). Los segundos que la moneda se encargó de girar sobre las cabezas de todos fueron eternos, realmente eternos. En especial para los duelistas, quienes atentos observaban los múltiples giros de la imagen sobre ellos.  
Misty y Sabrina, y todos los que estaban en las gradas, tragaron un poco de saliva, nerviosos por el tiempo que tomaba la jugada, ¡deseaban saber el resultado ya!. Habían pasado apenas dos segundos. La pelirroja había tratado de mantenerse lo más neutral posible respecto a quien apoyar en el duelo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar el comenzar a apoyar casi inconscientemente a Ash, por eso deseaba que la jugada saliera a su favor, lo deseaba con toda el alma.

Finalmente, todo el silenció se quebró, destruido por el gigantesco gritó que nació desde las gradas: el ataque de Ash había fallado, el lado de la moneda que había comenzado a brillar había sido el de la Pokéball. Ante la mirada atónita del muchacho.  
El Electabuzz (sin que nada pudiese detenerlo) activó su ataque, creando enormes rayos que salieron de las antenas en su cabeza, sin embargo, cuando el ataque se alzó en el aire cayó sobre él, provocando que explotara acompañado de un doloroso grito. Todos los que apoyaban a Ash, incluyendo a Misty, se mantuvieron en un estupefacto silencio por el tan inesperado y poco deseado resultado.  
Misty, sorprendida, volteó hacía Sabrina. Quién, inesperadamente, olvidó su habitual tranquilidad y comenzó a saltar de pie sobre su silla, feliz por Gary. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca, luego volteó nuevamente hacía el duelo, incrédula.

Gary soltó una sonora carcajada ante el rostro asombrado de Ash y su fallida jugada, acto seguido robó su primer premio: Un Flereon.  
-¡Pobre Ashyboy!- Le dijo en burla, mientras Ash alzaba a otro de sus Electabuzz al frente, como Pokémon activo. -…¿Estás decepcionado por tu pequeño error?- Y al concluir estas palabras el muchacho comenzó a reír nuevamente.  
-¡Continuemos con el duelo!- Le respondió Ash, notoriamente molesto. Y Gary así lo hizo, ahora era su turno, y comenzó a jugar.

En ese instante llegó Brock al Gimnasio de Duelos, acompañado por Kassidy, Jassie y James Rocket (para la tristeza de todos los alumnos que los vieron entrar). La molestia se le notaba en la cara al profesor, no estaba acompañado por las personas con las que él más quisiese estar. Al instante, uno de los alumnos de más confianza de pie junto a la puerta se le acercó a hablarle.  
-Profesor, ¿Qué hace acompañado por el Equipo Rocket?- Le pregunto secretamente al oído. Brock hizo una mueca de desagrado y también le contestó al oído.  
-Me acompañaron para cerciorarse de que el duelo termine al final del recreo, y de que no hayan desmanes, ya que las últimas peleas que han habido llegaron a oídos de Giovanni, y él mismo los envió… tampoco me gusta, pero no pude hacer nada.- Respondió él. Sin embargo, Brock ocultó también la razón de que si ellos no lo acompañaban, a él no le permitirían ver el duelo y lo dejarían encargado de otro curso mientras este se llevase a cabo, lo habían dejado sin salida.  
El alumno observó casi con odio al trío de Rockets, quienes ahora subían por las escaleras de las gradas donde se encontraba la barra de Ash, parándose a brazos cruzados en la parte más alta de esta, obteniendo una inmejorable visión de todo el lugar.  
-Y bueno…- Dijo Brock, ahora más animado luego de separarse de aquella compañía, al mismo tiempo que devolvía al alumno a la realidad -¿Qué ha ocurrido en el duelo, me he perdido de algo bueno?- Preguntó finalmente.  
Acto seguido, el alumno con una notoria emoción le relató con lujo de detalles la última jugada del partido. Entonces, Brock pegó el grito en el cielo, sin poder creer lo que se había perdido, impresionando a todos los que lograron escucharlo dentro del bullicio que reinaba en el interior de la estructura. Y, sin más, Brock subió a grandes saltos por las escaleras del ala izquierda de las gradas, buscando algún asiento disponible, para así poder ver con relativa tranquilidad lo que aún quedaba del duelo. Fue así como, de entre toda la multitud, logró divisar a Misty y a Sabrina. –¡Mis alumnas favoritas!- Pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios, e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellas, esquivando a los alumnos que se le interponían. Y luego, haciendo gala de la "Ira de Brock", obligó al alumno sentado junto a Misty para que este dejara libre el puesto (ante la sorpresa y el temor de los presentes). Brock, satisfecho, se sentó de un brinco en su nuevo lugar, y observando con inocencia a ambas chicas les preguntó: -¿Y, qué tal va el duelo?-  
Las chicas, como saliendo de una especie de transe, voltearon hacía él al reconocer su voz. Sin embargo, el más sorprendido fue el propio Brock, quien miró con el ceño fruncido el contraste que tenían las caras de las muchachas: el rostro oscurecido de Misty, y la radiante silueta de Sabrina. Basándose en lo que conocía y que había visto respecto a ambas chicas, dedujo sin equivocarse que quien llevaba la delantera era Gary. Y luego, ni Misty ni Sabrina le habían prestado la mayor atención (volviendo sus caras hacía la cancha), él hizo propio, y también desvió su mirada hacía la batalla.

Y en efecto que Brock no se había equivocado, ya que Gary nuevamente alzaba en el aire otra carta de premio, acompañado otra vez por los gritos del apasionado público. Ya que había logrado vencer con una facilidad impresionante al segundo Electabuzz de Ash, quien ahora mantenía su mirada perdida en su mano, no comprendiendo lo que ocurría, había comenzado a jugar de un momento a otro de una manera muy errática.  
Gary soltó una ligera carcajada, saboreando el dulce momento, y alzando su vista hacia un ahora molesto Ash.  
-¡No te confíes!- Gritó el chico de la gorra –¡El duelo recién esta comenzando, y yo recién estoy calentando!. ¡Te voy a demostrar que siempre he sido el mejor!- Concluyó el muchacho, ahora sonriendo. Todos los que estaban a sus espaldas gritaron apoyándolo, viendo que su espíritu aún no estaba derrotado y aún podía continuar, y que deseaba continuar. Gary, al escuchar las palabras de Ash, también se molestó. Lentamente, colocó una mano sobre su cabello y comenzó a rascárselo, sin poder creer las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su oponente.  
-…¿Crees que yo estoy aquí para demostrar quien es el mejor?- Preguntó, cerrando los ojos.  
-¡Por supuesto!,- Contestó Ash -¿Por qué más podría ser?, ¡Desde que te vencí en la Liga Añil que quieres demostrarlo!- Concluyó finalmente, robando una carta al mismo tiempo. Dando inicio a su turno.  
Ante la respuesta de Ash, Gary inevitablemente soltó una violenta risa al aire. Para ese minuto, el bullicio del gimnasio había disminuido considerablemente, todos escuchaban atentos aquella improvisada discusión entre ambos.  
Gary apuntó a Ash con un dedo de su mano, este instintivamente hecho un paso atrás sobre la plataforma donde estaba parado. –¡Ash Ketchum!- Gritó Gary con voz grave, sulfurado por la situación- ¡No me interesa en los más mínimo si es que eres el mejor o no!, ¡yo estoy aquí por algo mucho más importante que un estúpido trofeo, o que una estúpida venganza!- Concluyó finalmente, con su voz resonando en las paredes del ahora silencioso gimnasio (dentro de lo normal, claro).  
-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- Le devolvió una pregunta Ash, desafiante, cruzando sus brazos con el ceño fruncido, la verdad era que él pensaba que el duelo se trataba de una revancha por lo de la Liga Pokémon.  
Gary gruñó entre dientes, más molesto de lo que estaba, la respuesta de Ash lo había logrado descontrolar un poco. -…ni siquiera te has dado cuenta…- Dijo lo más calmo posible, acomodando sus manos en su cadera, alzando su voz para que Ash lo escuchase claramente. -…muy, muy cerca de ti, Ash Ketchum, hay alguien muy importante tanto para ti como para mí.- dijo –¡Es una lástima que no te hayas dado cuenta aún!- Sentenció finalmente.  
Ash lo observó confuso, no lograba comprender a quien se estaba refiriendo, no lograba entender cual era la verdadera razón del duelo, no entendía lo que estaba tratando de decir Gary.

En las gradas los gritos comenzaban a alzarse otra vez, los espectadores estaban sorprendidos por los profundos ribetes dramáticos que estaba tomando la conversación, sin embargo, ninguno tenía deseos de que dejarán de hablar, se había tornado en algo realmente interesante.  
El profesor Brock, por su parte, estaba sonriente. En verdad que habían valido la pena sus esfuerzos por ver aquel duelo, aún no lograba ver siquiera una jugada, pero le parecía que la trama era de lo más interesante. Junto a él, Sabrina lanzaba una pequeña y curiosa mirada a Misty, quién observaba a ambos chicos con los ojos tan abiertos como melones. Ahora comprendía en profundidad que la razón del duelo era ella, ya que hasta ese minuto tan sólo estaba enterada de Ash y Gary se habían reñido a golpes, y que por eso había comenzado todo el asunto del desafío, pero en ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza que ella pudiera haber sido la causa del conflicto, increíblemente.  
Sabrina bajo la mirada hacía sus pies, con un semblante desilusionado. Sus propias sospechas del motivo por el cual había comenzado la riña habían sido ciertamente acertadas, sin embargo, y a pesar de que ella estaba segura de que era así, aún mantenía una esperanza de que estuviese equivocada. La conversación no la había alegrado en nada.

A pesar de no entender nada de lo que ocurría, Ash se decidió a atacar con su tercer Electabuzz en juego. Lo había colocado como Pokémon activo poco antes de robar su carta, mientras discutía con Gary. Sin embargo, Ash estaba en serios problemas, ya que no lograba concentrarse en el juego. Las palabras de Gary habían calado más hondo de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado, y estas se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza del muchacho de la gorra, desviándolo hacía cualquier otro lugar, menos en el juego… trataba en vano de comprender acerca de quien se había referido Gary cuando dijo lo que dijo.

Justo en ese instante, y como una suerte de advertencia de que ya todo estaba próximo a acabar, el timbre del establecimiento sonó, retumbando aún dentro del gimnasio, superando los bullicios que creaba el público, ahora más preocupado de que el partido alcanzase a terminar que de apoyar o alentar a los jugadores, no se querían quedar con las ganas de saber quien ganaría el duelo. Todos habían comprendido el mensaje, tan sólo quedaban 15 minutos para acabar el duelo. ¡Pero aún faltaba mucho!  
Misty se levantó un poco, buscando algo dentro del bolsillo de la falda verde del uniforme: el pequeño reloj roto. Sabrina notó que ella lo hacía.  
-¿Cuánto queda?- Preguntó ella, apresurada.  
-…quince minutos… no se si alcancen a terminar…- Respondió Misty. Sabrina lanzó un pequeño suspiro.  
-Eso sería decepcionante… quiero que gane Gary…- Dijo Sabrina en un susurró. Sin embargo, Misty la oyó, y con una mirada asesina volteó hacía ella.  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó severa. Sabrina sonrió ridículamente ante la mirada de la pelirroja e hizo un movimiento con sus manos, para que acabara el tema.

Ash pareció volver al en sí debido al estrepitoso ruido del timbre, regresando su concentración al partido, sin embargo, algo había ocurrido dentro de él. En su cabeza miles de estrategias iban y venían, pero no lograba concentrarse en ninguna. Al parecer las palabras de Gary habían dejado secuelas que nadie había deseado que nacieran.  
Así y todo, Ash continuó. Como planeando algo, cargó rápidamente a uno de sus Pikachus con una energía eléctrica y volvió nuevamente su vista a su mano, buscando escasas ideas fructíferas. Descubrió así que por el momento no podía hacer nada más, tan sólo depositar todas sus esperanzas en el Electabuzz que había dejado al frente, esperando que pudiese resistir el tiempo suficiente el castigo que Nidorino le impondría, mientras él intentaba crear algo. Que por lo menos fuera capaz de soportar dos turnos, Ash no pedía más. Con una pequeña seña indicó a Gary que ahora era su turno.

Gary robó una carta, y seriamente cargó a su Nidorino con una Energía Hoja, una más y ya tendría cuatro. Y así podría efectuar el ataque más poderoso de su Pokémon: la Tacleada. Que a pesar de sonar muy débil en otros Pokémons, en este era un ataque en verdad impresionante. Acto seguido, sin perder la seriedad en su rostro, Gary ordenó a su Nidorino atacar con Doble Bofetón. Nuevamente, la moneda apareció en el aire, comenzando a girar casi al instante. Los que apoyaban a Ash aplaudieron felices cuando la primera tanda de giros falló, saliendo cruz. Sin embargo, la segunda fue distinta: el brillo de la moneda fue en el área del Tangela. Gary al menos lograría quitarle 20P.I. al Pokémon de Ash, sin embargo, no se sentía feliz, estaba preocupado, ya no quedaba tiempo.  
La imagen del Pokémon de Gary saltó en el aire luego de la segunda girada de la moneda (ya que como esta había fallado el primer turno no se había provocado movimiento alguno en la cancha), y se alzó con una pata levantada contra el Electabuzz de Ash, propinando un gran golpe.  
A pesar de todo, Ash no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa saliera de sus labios, su Pokémon estaba cumpliendo su deber. Ahora sería su turno.

Ash robó una carta y la depositó en su mano, planeando utilizarla después. Acto seguido, volvió a cargar a su Pikachu en banca con otra Energía Eléctrica, acabando su turno rápidamente, sin hacer más.

En las gradas, la gente impaciente comenzaba a nacer. Querían que Ash atacara, no que se quedara a la defensa. Pero por fortuna, Misty Waterflower se levantó molesta de su asiento, y a voz en cuello, dio un espectacular grito exigiendo que esperaran, que ya verían algo espectacular, siendo obedecida casi al instante por los que lograron escucharla. Brock y Sabrina la observaron boquiabiertos, pestañeando repetidamente debido a la sorpresa.

De vuelta al duelo. Gary había comenzado su nuevo turno. Había comenzado a sospechar un poco acerca de la estrategia que Ash estaba utilizando, su mirada estaba fija en el Pikachu en banca, que a pesar de verse inocente en la imagen holográfica, ya estaba cargado con dos energías eléctricas. ¿Qué se proponía?, se preguntaba él. Luego, desvió su mirada con detención a su mano, no hallaba aún como descifrar la estrategia de su rival. Él imaginaba que Ash haría una jugada simplemente espectacular, sin embargo, no alcanzaba a especular que Ash (casi inocentemente) había planeado hacer algo de veras simple, anticipando el pensamiento de Gary. No deseaba hacer algo complejo, no en esos momentos en que no lograba controlar bien su juego, sino que hacer algo fácil y efectivo.

Gary robó, finalmente, una carta de su baraja y la utilizó en el acto. Era un Quite de Energía, así que despojó de una energía eléctrica al Pikachu en banca de Ash. Este último gruñó ante el movimiento de Gary, tan sólo le faltaba una, pensaba. Entonces, para el temor de Ash, Gary cargó nuevamente a Nidorino con una Energía Hoja, ahora podría utilizar la poderosa Tacleada de este, la cual quitaba de ninguna manera despreciables 50P.I., 10 más de los que el Electabuzz de Ash podía soportar en aquellos instantes. Sin embargo, y en una muestra más de lo parecidos que resultaban ser Ash y Gary, este ataque de Nidorino tenía el mismo requerimiento que la Onda Trueno: lanzar la moneda para ver a quien le llegaba el daño. Pero Gary tenía confianza, después de todo ganaba el duelo por 2 premios a 0.

Nuevamente el gimnasio se quedó en silencio cuando Gary ordenó el ataque de su Pokémon. La moneda con su rapidez habitual apareció en el aire, girando sin cesar, con los ojos de todos observándola, ansiosos. Cada uno deseando que cayese rápido, y que cayese en la cara que ellos deseaban.  
Segundos después. Gary, y todos quienes lo apoyaban saltaron en un grito de victoria: la imagen del Tangela había comenzado a brillar. El Electabuzz de Ash cayó destruido ante una gigantesca cornada del Nidorino, explotando ante la mirada atónita de su entrenador.  
Ash maldijo entre dientes, nuevamente no tenía buenas defensas, y su Electabuzz había sido derrotado demasiado rápido, otra vez estaba atrapado. Por su parte, Gary robó su tercer premio y, sonriendo, lo alzo soberbiamente hacia Ash.  
-¡La victoria será mía!- Le gritó mientras le mostraba la carta: Un Charizard. Ash observó con los ojos abiertos de par a par, no tenía la menor idea de que Gary tuviera esa carta en su baraja, ahora comprendía el porque de aquel desapercibido Charmander en la banca. En ese momento se arrepintió grandemente de haber utilizado un Golpe de Viento contra aquel naipe, debió haberlo destruido al tener la oportunidad. -¡Y te ganaré sin daños!- Sentenció finalmente Gary, burlón.

El turno era ahora de un más que preocupado Ash. Todo estaba en su contra, absolutamente todo. Para colmo de males, las palabras que habían provocado su desconcentración final habían regresado a su mente: `…alguien importante tanto para ti como para mí…´. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de que se alejaran lo suficiente como para permitirle jugar lo mejor posible. Observó el panel de control donde estaban sus cartas. Su Pikachu aún no estaba preparado para atacar decentemente, Gary ahora tenía un Charizard que podría utilizar en cualquier momento (…por como se estaban dando las cosas), y en su banca tenía un Charmander amenazante casi sin daños, y más aún, ahora tenía una desventaja de 3 a 0. Sin embargo, ahora sería su turno. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza y comenzó.  
Alzó al Pikachu sin energías adjuntadas como su Pokémon Activo y robó una carta, dejándola en su mano. Inmediatamente, cargó a su Pikachu en banca con una nueva energía eléctrica, con la esperanza ahora de utilizar a su Raichu, pero para eso le hacía falta una más. Observó con detención, y descubrió un buen medio para salvarse, aunque fuese por el momento.  
Gary gruñó cuando Ash utilizó el Quite de Energía que había dejado sin mayor atención en su mano, quitándole al Nidorino su Energía Doble. Dejándolo tan sólo con lo suficiente para hacer el ataque de Doble Bofetón. Ash, entonces, acabó su turno, sin atacar a pesar de que el tiempo se iba.

La barra tras Gary, con las chicas cantando su nombre y apoyándolo, ahora lo incitaba a que atacara, algo que, sin duda, él también deseaba. Robó una carta, dando inicio a su turno, y la utilizó inmediatamente, cargando a su Nidorino con una Energía Hoja, luego, y para variar un poco su juego, utilizó un Bill, robando así dos cartas más: dos oportunas energías de fuego. Se sonrió. Acto seguido, ordenó a su Nidorino a que hiciera un ataque de Doble Bofetón en contra del Pokémon de Ash, acompañado como siempre por el apoyo de su público. La moneda apareció, pero, contra todo pronostico, falló en las dos oportunidades. No hubo movimiento en el tablero, el público a favor de Gary pareció callar unos segundos (un total contraste comparado con el de su oponente), al mismo tiempo que Ash soltaba un aliviado suspiro. Algo de fortuna no le venía mal.

Ahora sería su propio turno, robó una carta y cargó a su Pikachu en banca con la tercera y definitiva Energía Eléctrica, la que él necesitaba. Ahora tan sólo necesitaría un turno más, y algo de suerte.

Así llegó otro turno más para Gary. Él robó otra carta y se sonrió feliz de lo que le había salido: un Charmeleon. Cargó rápidamente a su Charmander con una Energía Fuego, y se sonrió al pensar en que tan sólo le hacían falta tres energías más. A la velocidad de un rayo, atacó nuevamente con su Nidorino, sin siquiera detenerse un poco para notar que el Pikachu de Ash ya tenía tres energías a su haber. Esta vez, el ataque del Pokémon de Gary funcionó en su totalidad. La moneda ya había girado y dos veces había salido cara. La imagen del Nidorino de Gary acabó con el segundo golpe de su Doble Bofetón, haciendo explotar al pequeño e indefenso Pikachu de Ash. Y Gary, ya ovacionado por gran parte del gimnasio, robó su cuarto premio. Sonriente, pensando en lo fácil que se le estaban dando las cosas.

Sentados aún en las gradas, Misty, Sabrina, y Brock, observaban sorprendidos el desarrollo del desafío, ninguno decía palabra alguna. Los tres buscaban dentro de sus mentes el motivo posible de que Ash estuviese jugando tan mal, y el del porqué que él estuviese en tanta desventaja. Dentro de sí, Misty aún tenía algunas esperanzas de que Ash pudiese remontar, pero comprendía en la difícil situación en la que estaba (no por nada era Líder de Gimnasio), sin embargo, aún tenía fe.  
Alzó nuevamente la mirada hacía el pequeño reloj sin mangas que tenía en su mano, y suspiro preocupada. Restaban tan sólo cinco minutos.

Ash también mantenía alguna esperanza dentro de sí. A pesar de que sólo tenía un Pokémon en cancha, y de que su juego lo había decepcionado incluso a él mismo. Observaba desafiante a los cuatro Pokémon que Gary tenía en juego: su Eevee en banca, junto a un segundo Nidoran Macho y al amenazante Charmander, y al frente un Nidorino prestó para atacar. Ash robó una carta, tratando de buscar fortaleza dentro de sus años de experiencia, y con el estupor en sus ojos, y el sudor en su frente, la observó… un Profesor Oak… esa sería su esperanza. Sonrió desafiantemente hacía Gary y le gritó finalmente, sintiendo que una parte de su extraviado juego volvía a él: -¡Te lo dije!, ¡Aún no estoy derrotado!-.  
-¡ja!... sólo son amenazas…- Suspiró Gary. Sin embargo, vio con sorprendido asombro cuando Ash sacó a la cancha a uno de sus mejores Pokémon.

Y así era, porque Ash, con una limpia sonrisa en sus labios, evolucionó finalmente a su Pikachu en un Raichu, el cual ya estaba totalmente cargado para efectuar su más poderoso ataque: el Rayo; el cual quita ni más ni menos que 80P.I., pero que exige que se le descarte una carta de Energía Eléctrica al utilizarlo. Raichu, al igual que el Nidorino de Gary varios turnos atrás, apareció luego de una radiante luz emanada mientras cambiaba de forma, y lanzo un pequeño grito de batalla repitiendo su propio nombre. Acto seguido, y sin terminar aún su jugada, Ash utilizó a su Profesor Oak, descartando todas las cartas que tenía en mano, enviándolas al cementerio, para luego sacar siete cartas nuevas. Observó con nítido asombro una de las cartas que le habían salido, ¡tenia la partida ganada!, pensó. Le había salido la carta más poderosa dentro de toda su baraja: Zapdos, una carta única en el mundo, que tan sólo él poseía, y que se diferenciaba a todas las demás gracias a su gran poder, y a los brillantes marcos dorados que esta poseía en su cara exterior.  
Ash había conseguido aquella carta luego de varios e infructuosos negocios en uno de sus tantos viajes alrededor del mundo, específicamente, en alguna zona de las Islas Naranja. Donde debió pagarle una fuerte suma de dinero a uno de los lugareños del sector, sin embargo, a sus ojos el costo había valido la pena.

-¡Hey!, ¡Juega más rápido, ¿quieres?!- Le gritó Gary desde su sitio en la plataforma, sin entender el porque de la sonrisa de Ash -¡No tengo todo el día para esperarte!-.  
-…no tienes idea de lo que te espera.- Desafió Ash. Gary finalmente lanzó una exclamación al aire, para darse un poco de confianza, ya que sentía cierto grado de temor al Raichu que ahora Ash tenía en juego.  
Ash, rápidamente, aprovechó de bajar dos nuevos Pokémon que le habían salido: un tercer Pikachu, y un pequeño Pidgey. Acto seguido, cargó a su Raichu con otra Energía Eléctrica para no perder ni siquiera un turno para atacar. Sin embargo, decidió guardar a Zapdos para después, utilizarlo como una suerte de factor sorpresa… a la larga, sería este su mayor error.  
Finalmente, ordenó a su Raichu que atacará con Rayo, y este obedeció. La imagen del ratón eléctrico dio un pequeño brinco en el aire y soltó de sus mejillas coloreadas enormes ráfagas de rayos, que impactaron de lleno en el Nidorino de Gary, eliminándolo finalmente en una explosión, que fue acompañada por el siempre presente rugido del público. Ash parecía estar de vuelta.  
Gary no pudo ocultar la rabia de haber perdido a su Pokémon (a pesar de no haber tenido intenciones de utilizar a su Nidoking por el momento). Observaba con desprecio como Ash alzaba en los aires su primer premio, sin embargo, lanzó un pequeño suspiro y se sonrió. Ahora vendría su venganza.

En las gradas. Misty, al ver como Ash ganaba ese juego, dio un sorpresivo salto en su silla, soltando un poco de la tensión que en ese momento la dominaba. Sabrina aún se preguntaba que le ocurría a Ash, ya que recordaba frescamente cuando Ash la había derrotado, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión (y así lo recordaba ella), él había jugado mucho, muchísimo mejor de lo que lo hacía en aquel momento. Aún así, sus deseos de victoria aún se iban casi inconscientemente hacía Gary.  
Brock por su parte, disfrutaba del duelo con total tranquilidad, observando, estudiando, y analizando las jugadas. Con una sonrisa en sus labios se alegraba de ser neutral en aquel momento.

Gary estaba furioso, pensaba que lograría vencer a Ash sin perder siquiera un premio, pero ahora veía que no era posible. Observó su mano, y decidió que el momento había llegado. Debería colocar en funcionamiento su estrategia de invocar a Charizard, y con él eliminar finalmente a Ash. Alzó al frente como Pokémon Activo a Eevee (un pequeño sacrificio para esos momentos), y robó una carta. Gruñó, no le salió nada útil. Así que tan sólo se dignó a cargar a su Charmander con una Energía Fuego. Y a sabiendas de que Ash robaría un segundo premio, pasó su turno.

Ash, sonriente, robó una nueva carta, la miró y se le ocurrió una pequeña y buena estrategia. Cargó nuevamente a su Raichu con una energía eléctrica, y rápidamente ordenó el ataque, sacrificando aquella carta, y a la vez, eliminando sin mayores inconvenientes al Eevee de Gary. El público rugió, al mismo tiempo que las apuestas crecían por todos lados, ahora la balanza cargaba hacía Ash (quien parecía haberse reestablecido del todo). Tal como lo supuso Gary, este robó su segundo premio: una energía eléctrica. Ahora iba en las cuentas. Pero aún ganaba Gary.

Ahora si, un poco más preocupado. Gary alzó al frente a su Nidoran Macho en banca, siendo este el Pokémon Activo. Acto seguido, robó una carta de su baraja: un Entrenador Bill. Gary la observó sin cambiar la expresión de cara, y la depositó en su mano, ya que lo único que tenía en mente en aquel momento era una sola cosa: cargar a su Charmander y evolucionarlo a un Charizard lo más rápido que fuese posible. Y en efecto, así fue como Gary cargó con una tercera Energía Fuego a su Charmander, y así finalizó su turno. Sin saber que ocurriría en el siguiente, sin atacar, sin perder la seriedad de su rostro.

Ash comenzó su turno robando una carta: un Recuperador de Energía. Luego observó fijamente a Gary, sonriendo sorpresivamente. Gary frunció el ceño ante esto y -¿Qué está tramando?- se preguntó. Ash alzó una carta a la vista de Gary, quién la observó estupefacto, sin querer creerlo. El naipe que Ash tenía en su mano era otro Golpe de Viento, la carta que le había salido en su turno anterior. Gary negó con la cabeza, incrédulo, como si eso sirviese de algo para que Ash no utilizara la carta, pero no pudo hacer nada. Ash rápidamente activó la carta, intercambiando al Nidoran Macho de Gary por su Charmander en banca, dispuesto a destruirlo sin consideración. El público rugió en una mezcla de sorpresa e incertidumbre, y rugió más aún cuando el Raichu de Ash destruyó por completo al pobre Charmander con el ataque de Rayo (descartando la correspondiente energía eléctrica, sin notar que en su ansiedad no había agregado otra para no arriesgarse a perder turnos. En aquel minuto, en verdad, no le importaba).

Misty saltó nuevamente sobre su asiento, emocionadísima de felicidad. -¡Ash puede ganar el duelo!- Gritó observándolo con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, tal como ella lo veía cuando eran niños, cuando jugaban en aquellas practicas de antaño.  
Sabrina y Brock observaban sorprendidos por la recuperación sorpresiva que había tenido Ash, aún sentían en sus bocas el sabor amargo del mal juego que él había demostrado en los turnos pasados, sin embargo, y por el momento, este se estaba diluyendo poco a poco. Ahora si estaba demostrando que era un gran jugador, sin embargo, nadie daba por muerto aún a Gary, él estaba muy vivo y coleaba muy fuerte, así él lo demostraría en sus siguientes turnos.

Gary ahora si estaba furioso. Apoyó sus manos sobre el panel de control de las cartas, apretando los bordes de este con fuerza, tratando de apaciguar un poco su rabia, algo que le resultó en vano. Ash observó como las esperanzas de Gary se desvanecían, y soltó una carcajada abiertamente.  
-¿Así que ya te rindes?- Le gritó, devolviéndole la mano. -¿Ves?, ¡siempre he sido el mejor!- Sentenció finalmente Ash, dejando que los humos subieran rápidamente a su cabeza.  
-Idiota…- Murmuró Gary para sí mismo. Acto seguido, como si fuese un rey noble y orgulloso, alzó su cuerpo, mostrándose más fuerte que en mucho tiempo, y lentamente esbozó una característica sonrisa en sus labios -¡Yo aún no me rindo, Ash!- Le grito con toda su voz -¡No me voy a rendir hasta que pueda vengar la tristeza que provocaste en ella!, ¡quiero verte derrotado, y de eso me encargo yo!-  
-…¿vengarla?...- Se preguntó lentamente Ash, con su rostro confundido. No comprendía aún a quien se refería Gary… ¿era una mujer?... pero, ¿quién?. -…alguien importante tanto para ti como para mí…- Se repitió en un murmullo, bajando la mirada tratando de descifrar a quién se refería su rival. De pronto, recordó donde estaba, ¡el duelo aún no terminaba!. Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, regresando a la realidad, era hora de terminar con todo esto.

Gary ya había colocado a su único Pokémon como Pokémon Activo, a su desnudo Nidoran Macho. Y ya había robado una carta de su baraja. Sorprendentemente, pensó en como habían rotado los papeles en el juego: si no hacía algo rápido Ash eliminaría a su Nidorino y acabaría ganando el duelo, ya que Gary no tenía más Pokémon en juego para defenderse. Observó su mano con desesperación, no debía permitir que Ash ganara, no podía hacerlo, no después de el trato que el había tenido para con Misty. Gary deseaba vengarla, vengar su orgullo, vengar su corazón, y lo haría, se juró a si mismo que lo haría.

Misty observaba seriamente lo que ocurría, sentada en su lugar en las gradas. Preocupada por lo que iba a pasar, preocupada por lo que ya estaba pasando. No quería que esto ocurriera, no así. No deseaba que por su culpa Ash y Gary terminaran odiándose, ya que ella sabía que lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era odio, sino rivalidad, tan sólo eso, y ella no deseaba ser la causante de que aquel sentimiento naciera entre ambos chicos. De pronto, sintió como su pecho se estremecía debido al choque que provocaron todas las viejas preguntas al regresar. Aquellas preguntas que no la abandonaron durante todo el día anterior, y que fueron causante de su cobardía en aquella noche, cuando intentó en vano ir a visitar a Ash en su habitación. Se percató tristemente de que este último y ella aún no cruzaban mayores palabras. Sintió por un momento que se desesperaba, que le faltaba el aire, y que todos los sonidos e imágenes desaparecían, dejándolos sólo a ella y a Ash en todo aquel gigantesco lugar. Aquel niño, ahora tan sólo preocupado por un duelo de cartas… por su sueño… por el camino de su vida. Había crecido, había cambiado… Misty se preguntaba si es que Ash aún tendría algo de aquel niño de seis años que ella siempre había guardado en su corazón, de aquel niño que ella conoció desde el momento mismo de nacer. ¿Porqué ni siquiera la saludo?, ¿Qué le había pasado?... ¿qué había pasado con él?...  
-¡Miren eso!- Gritó sorpresivamente Brock, emocionado por la jugada que Gary en ese momento efectuaba. Misty volvió sorpresivamente de sus tristes sueños, y alzó ágilmente la mirada hacía la cancha donde estaban Ash y Gary. ¿Gary había obtenido la ventaja?

Durante su turno, Gary de entre su desesperación por la desventaja ante Ash, utilizó el Bill que le había salido anteriormente, y para su sorpresa y satisfacción, sacó algo impresionante ¡una dicha de la fortuna!. Las dos cartas que le salieron fueron un Charmander y un segundo Bill seguido. Inmediatamente utilizó esta carta para robar dos cartas nuevas, y le ocurrió algo que hasta ese momento él no pensaba que fuese posible, no pensaba que tanta fortuna se pudiese fijar en él en tan sólo un instante, estaba en verdad agradecido. Le había salido un Buscador de Entrenador (naipe útil si lo que se quiere es buscar una carta de Entrenador de entre la baraja), y otra carta de Entrenador, una de las cartas que más le gustaban a los jugadores de la zona de Kanto: un Permisivo +. Similar a la carta que había utilizado Brock en su duelo con Misty, esta también permitía cargar a un Pokémon sin importar si ya se había cargado durante el turno en curso, sin embargo, lógicamente tenía sus diferencias: ya que esta permitía buscar tres cartas de energía básicas y adjuntarlas a un mismo Pokémon, previó sacrificio de alguna energía unida de antemano a algún Pokémon del que la utilizaba. Cabe anotar que la Federación de Cartas de Duelo tan sólo permitían a los jugadores tener una de estas cartas en toda la baraja, ya que esta representaba muchas habilidades que a la larga podrían resultar injustas, por eso aquella carta era tan deseada, y como ya dije, donde más se utilizaba era en la región del país de Kanto.  
Gary, inevitablemente, se sonrió ante las afortunadas cartas que le habían salido, e inmediatamente las utilizó.  
Ante la sorprendida mirada de todos. Bajó a la banca a su nuevo Charmander y, para sorpresa de Ash, le añadió ridículamente una Energía Hoja, descartándola inmediatamente, enviándola al cementerio. El rostro de Ash cambió radicalmente cuando Gary utilizó la Permisivo +, muy sorprendido, su instinto de jugador le indicaba que las cosas iban a comenzar a empeorar, ¡debía hallar una forma de evitarlo!  
Gary, siempre sonriente, buscó en el interior de su baraja las tres cartas de energía que deseaba: tres Energías de Fuego. E inmediatamente las unió a su Charmander. Los signos de estas aparecieron al instante sobre el holograma del Pokémon. Él se sonrió más aún al ver el ahora boquiabierto rostro de un incrédulo Ash. Pero su jugada aún no terminaba. Luego de añadir las cartas, alzó al aire a su Buscador de Entrenador, ante la sorpresa y jubilo de gran parte de los espectadores, y nuevamente buscó dentro de su mazo. La carta que seleccionó fue un Criador Pokémon. Ash negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ante la decepción. Gary anunció su siguiente jugada a viva voz: Utilizaría el Criador Pokémon para evolucionar inmediatamente a su Charmander en un poderoso Charizard. Y así lo hizo, acompañado por su barra, quienes, mayoritariamente chicas, no dejaban de corear su nombre, todos asombrados por el nivel de tal jugada.

El Charizard de Gary apareció en juego con un grito de demonios, lanzando gigantescas flamas de ardiente fuego al aire como medio de presentación. Sin embargo, Gary no pudo atacar en ese magnifico turno: aún le hacía falta una energía para poder activar el ataque de Charizard, pero en ese momento no le preocupaba, ya que no importaba si Ash lo atacaba con un Trueno, su Charizard podía soportar la descarga sin mayores problemas, claro que tan sólo un turno, ya que sus P.I. no eran los suficientes para soportar 120P.I. de daño, que significaban dos ataques de Trueno. Charizard soportaba 100P.I.  
Burlescamente, hizo larga reverencia hacía Ash, indicándole que su turno había terminado. Luego alzó su vista hacía él, -Te dije que me vengaría…- Sentenció finalmente. Ash gruñó.

Tanto Ash como todo el público aún estaban sorprendidos, ¿cómo había podido pasar todo esto? ¡Gary estaba derrotado! Ash tragó saliva, tragando al mismo tiempo la amargura del momento, tratando de mantenerse firme. Por inercia robó una carta de su baraja, y observó su mano, con la mirada perdida, como si su espíritu de pelea ya se hubiese dado por vencido. Observó con desprecio a su Zapdos, culpándose de no haberlo puesto antes en juego, era el segundo gran error que había cometido durante el partido, quizás si hubiese lanzado a Zapdos antes ahora todo sería distinto… maldijo bajo su respiración su suerte, sintiendo como la habilidad lo abandonaba nuevamente. Era consiente de que su Raichu no podría soportar siquiera un turno contra el Charizard de Gary, ya que este totalmente cargado era capaz de quitar 90P.I. con un solo Lanzallamas… Raichu no soportaría… entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿cómo era que no había sospechado algo así antes?... ¡demonios!  
Ya con sus deseos de batalla extrañamente eliminados, victima de tantos errores no forzados en un jugador que rara vez erraba y que rara vez se rendía, Ash tan sólo hizo lo que debía hacer, esperando el final como enjuiciado que espera su ejecución. Ordenó a su Raichu a atacar, sin hacer nada durante su turno, y este obedeció, eliminando al Nidoran Macho de Gary sin inconveniente alguno. Ash sacó otro premio con la mano pesada, rió sin ganas ante lo que vio: un Poder Plus, quizás en otras circunstancias le habría servido, mas no ahora. Con todos los P.I. que Charizard era capaz de soportar, ni siquiera el ataque Rayo serviría, ni siquiera unido al Poder Plus, aún le faltarían unos 10P.I. más para lograr vencerlo. Y en ese momento, Ash ya estaba vencido.

Misty ya se había percatado de lo que Ash pensaba, al igual que Sabrina, y que Brock. La pelirroja lo observaba con piedad, deseando ayudarlo de alguna manera en aquel momento tan difícil, no podía hacerlo. Siquiera habían hablado, ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo?, los ojos verdes de Misty se entristecieron… no deseaba ver lo que veía… jamás había visto a Ash derrotado de aquella forma, derrotado de espíritu.

Entre los entendidos dentro del gimnasio la pregunta era la misma: ¿porqué Ash había estado jugando de manera tan errática? ¿Qué le había pasado al gran campeón de la Liga Johto?. No podían siquiera sospechar que el juego errático del muchacho había nacido desde las punzantes palabras que Gary le había lanzado, aquellas referente a una muchacha que nadie conocía, siendo que estaba ahí mismo entre ellos. Siquiera Ash lo había notado bien. Durante el duelo él se cuestionó acerca de a quien se estaba refiriendo Gary, pero no le prestó la importancia suficiente a estas preguntas, ya que, sin quererlo, estás crearon dudas y desconcentraciones dentro de su cabeza, quien a fin de cuentas equivocó su estrategia, volviéndola tan pasiva, creando falsas esperanzas, y en los momentos de desesperación jugadas que no correspondían. Esa era la conclusión que invadía la mente de Ash, ahora comprendiendo todo lo que había pasado mientras sentía como todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, sin embargo, y así lo recordarían muchos de los que estuvieron presentes en este duelo. Ese sería el último partido de tantos errores que se le vería a Ash dentro de muchos años en su rutilante carrera.

Lo siguiente que le tocaba a un sonriente Gary parecía ser simplemente un trámite para acabar con todo. Con la eliminación de su Nidoran Macho del juego, Charizard pasaba inmediatamente a la cabeza de su juego, convirtiéndose en el Pokémon Activo. Gary robó una carta, y como si la diosa de la fortuna aún no lo abandonase, vio con felicidad un Poder Plus que le había salido. Como burla póstuma lo adjuntó a Charizard, a sabiendas de que no era necesario. A esas alturas, su felicidad y ánimo estaban por las nubes, apoyados también por los cánticos de su público, que en aquellos momentos lo apoyaban incondicionalmente (dicho sea de paso. entre ellos también Sabrina, para molestia de Misty). Era tal su nivel de felicidad que se sonreía solo, parado en su plataforma, deleitándose mientras observaba el derrotado semblante de Ash. Todo fue euforia cuando Gary cargó a Charizard con una cuarta Energía de Fuego, y alzando en el aire su mano, en señal de victoria, se disponía a ordenar el ataque que destruiría el Pokémon más fuerte de su oponente en aquel duelo… sin embargo, lo que ocurrió fue algo que nadie se esperaba que ocurriese. Ocurrió lo impensable.

Gary con una gigantesca y soberbia risa en sus labios, alzo su voz para dar finalmente la orden de ataque: -¡Charizard!- Grito ante el bullicio colectivo - ¡Haz el Lanza…!-  
Sin embargo, se quedó con la frase en medio de su garganta. Para la mayor decepción de su vida, el timbre del internado sonó, retumbando dentro del gimnasio nuevamente. Todos en el interior lo escucharon estupefactos, sin poder creer que el duelo terminase de aquella manera, para bien o para mal, en un empate. Cabe anotar que muchos de los presentes en las gradas se quejaron abiertamente, casi al borde de las lágrimas al escuchar el estruendo… todas, y absolutamente todas las apuestas habían sido perdidas.  
Sin embargo, Gary gritó: -¡Esto aún no termina!. ¡Charizard…!- Intentó en vano alzar de todas formas su ataque, sin embargo le fue inútil. Ya que quedó boquiabierto cuando las imágenes de los hologramas se borraron en un diminuto destello de luz. Alzó sus ojos hacía los Rocket, de pie aún a espaldas de Ash, comprendiendo que ellos habían dado la orden de apagar las máquinas, y los odió.  
-Habíamos quedado de acuerdo que duraba hasta el final de este recreo- Dijo Kassidy, seriamente, casi en burla. Jessie y James asintieron a sus espaldas.  
-¡Ya oyeron!- Gritó James -¡Ahora a sus salones de clase, chamacos!- Los alumnos lo miraron con odio, más odio que nunca, todos resistiéndose a obedecer. Él se atemorizó un poco, sabía bien que tendría que pagar cuentas después (no por nada era casi detestado por muchos alumnos), sin embargo se había dejado llevar por el poder que había sentido junto a sus primas Jessie y Kassidy.

Brock suspiró pesadamente, en resignación ante la situación, y se puso de pie, parándose sobre su silla para que todos pudiesen verlo.  
-¡Alumnos!- Gritó a voz en cuello -¡Obedezcan, el duelo termino!- Concluyó. Percatándose de la realidad, todo gracias a la intervención de Brock, casi todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, y guardando los utensilios que habían llevado para ver el duelo, comenzaron a marcharse lentamente, empujándose unos contra otros, apretujados, saliendo a través de las tres grandes puertas del gimnasio. Mientras alzaban al aire gritos de batalla, coreando aún algunos coros que habían improvisado durante el duelo, y los nombres de los jugadores. No era un secreto que la mayoría estaba desilusionado por el resultado final de la batalla, sin embargo, muchos estaban, de todas formas, conformes: habían visto un duelo que muy pocos podrían decir haber visto en su vida, además de que los que habían luchado eran dos de los más famosos jugadores en todo el mundo. A esas alturas, el mal juego de Ash se había transformado tan sólo en un accidente dentro del espectáculo (no para algunos), ya que gracias a este duelo, muchos se habían decidido y estaban ansiosos de imitar a Ash y a Gary, y convertirse en grandes jugadores, a pesar de no haber logrado conocer el verdadero nivel de los contendientes de turno. Simplemente, se habían enamorado del juego de cartas, y deseaban seguir su sacrificado camino. Habían comenzado a admirar más aún a ambos duelistas, y a pesar de que la fama que ambos poseían ahora dentro del internado desaparecería en gran cantidad en el transcurso de los días, no serían olvidados de las mentes de los que estuvieron presentes en aquel gimnasio, en aquella mañana. Sin embargo, ni Ash ni Gary tenían eso en mente ahora.

No todos habían abandonado el recinto, ya que, aún sentados en sus asientos, estupefactos. Misty, Sabrina y Brock (quien se había sentado nuevamente), observaban serios a ambos chicos que aún no abandonaban las plataformas de la cancha central del gimnasio.  
Misty en particular, estaba muy preocupada por la imagen que observaba ahora de Ash, lo observaba con una mezcla de pena y misericordia: con ambas manos apoyadas en el panel de duelos, donde aún estaban desparramadas sus cartas, ocultando su rostro en las sombras que le otorgaba su gorra contra el sol que entraba por las ventanas del gimnasio. Parecía llorar, aunque no lo hacía, simplemente, trataba de digerir lo que había ocurrido. Aún sacando conclusiones de lo que había ocurrido, estaba furioso consigo mismo. Misty suspiró tristemente, sintiéndose particularmente impotente en ese momento, no podía hacer nada, tan sólo observar.

-…bueno, Ashyboy…- Dijo Gary calladamente, aprovechando que ahora no existía ruido dentro del gimnasio luego de que, en varios minutos, éste había quedado completamente solitario. Apoyado de brazos cruzados contra la baranda de la plataforma -…es un empate… ni tú ni yo logramos nuestros objetivos…- dijo Gary, soltando una carcajada irónica, también digiriendo lo que ocurría, al mismo tiempo que activaba la plataforma, para que esta descendiera.  
-…no es cierto…- Dijo lentamente Ash, negando con la cabeza, ante la vista de los presentes -…es una derrota…-.

.:** PARTE 11: **No me olvides :.

El día ya se había marchado, y la noche reinaba ahora en paz por todo el Internado. Luego de que acabara finalmente el tan ansiado duelo, los alumnos regresaron con la mayor y relativa tranquilidad posible, aún comentando los sucesos recientes a través de los pasillos y de las escaleras de la estructura de las salas. Aún muchos de ellos se encontraban ciertamente molestos por el resultado: un empate. Se habían quedado con las ganas de ver quien era el mejor de los dos duelistas de Pueblo Paleta (visión que compartían con Ash). Sin embargo, las horas ya habían avanzado, y ahora las cosas estaban en calma, a pesar de que durante las clases Gary no había regresado, perdiendo la materia del día, que sin embargo, no había sido mucha… Brock no estaba de ánimos para enseñar algo, sino que se había quedado comentando el duelo en grata convivencia con sus alumnos del 3ro Medio C, para felicidad de estos.

El momento que Misty había esperado finalmente había llegado. Se había armado de valor durante toda la tarde, prometiéndose a si misma que hoy no fallaría. Ahora permanecía en silencio de pie frente al espejo del baño de su habitación. Su cabello rojizo aún estaba húmedo debido a la ducha que había tomado minutos antes, cayendo lacio y sin fuerzas alrededor de su cabeza, irradiaba un refrescante aroma a manzanilla, el aroma del shampoo que había utilizado. Se observaba si misma al espejo, con su cuerpo cubierto tan sólo por una toalla. Observaba cada parte de este en el espejo, planeando uno a uno los ropajes que utilizaría aquella noche. Tomó una peineta guardada en un vaso sobre la repisa y comenzó a arreglar su cabello, mientras con un secador lo acomodaba a sus sitios habituales, finalizando por agregar su característico moño levantado en la zona izquierda de su cabeza.  
Levantó su vista, depositando todo en su lugar, y suspiró.  
-…ahora si estoy lista…- Murmuró tranquilamente, mientras una ligera sonrisa se acomodaba en sus labios. De pronto, se escuchó la voz de Sabrina desde el interior de la habitación.  
-Mist,- Dijo con voz dulce -¿Estás lista?, quiero ocupar el baño-  
-Si,- Respondió ella caminando hacía la puerta –estoy lista- La abrió lentamente luego de decir esto, sintiendo como el frío reinante dentro de la habitación calaba su casi desnudo cuerpo, provocando que se estremeciera. Observó a Sabrina, quien aún vestía el uniforme del establecimiento y en sus hombros llevaba una toalla.  
-Por fin…- Dijo ella -…te tardas mucho, ¿sabias?- Misty soltó una pequeña risita, comenzando a caminar hacía su cama. Sabrina negó con la cabeza, sonrisa en labios, e ingresó al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Minutos más tarde Sabrina salió del humeante baño, también cubierta tan sólo con una toalla. Alzó sus ojos hacía Misty, de pie frente a su cama, y la observó con el ceño fruncido, fijándose en la hora que marcaba el reloj digital pegado en la pared más lejana del cuarto: las 21:30 PM.  
Misty ya se encontraba completamente vestida. Luego de varios minutos de elección, había decidido vestirse como normalmente lo hacía: con sus pequeños jeans cortos, su camiseta amarilla, sus suspensores, y sus zapatillas rojas. Sabrina frunció el ceño al ver que también se acomodaba una abrigadora chaqueta rosa sobre su cuerpo.  
-¿Piensas salir?- Le preguntó. Misty asintió con la cabeza.  
-Si…- Respondió.  
-Ah…- Dijo Sabrina, caminando hacía su cama –Y, ¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó en curiosidad.  
-…a seguir a mi corazón…- Contestó lentamente Misty, aproximándose lentamente a la puerta. Sabrina, ya sentada en su cama, alzó su mirada hacía ella, sorprendida. -…voy a visitar a un viejo amigo-.  
Sabrina pestañeó un par de veces, observando como la pelirroja cerraba la puerta tras de sí. –Nos vemos.- fue lo último que le escuchó antes de marcharse. Sin saber porque, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago, se sonrió irónicamente, suponía que habrían problemas. Se quitó la toalla, y comenzó a vestirse.

Misty caminaba lentamente alrededor de los pasillos de la estructura de las Habitaciones, subiendo el cierre de de su chaqueta debido al frío que la brisa nocturna había traído consigo. Se apoyó en la baranda frente a ella, en el segundo piso de la estructura, y observó hacia abajo, hacia el primer piso a su izquierda, hacia la habitación 518, la habitación de Ash. Soltó un suspiro al ver que la luz de la habitación estaba encendida, Ash se encontraba dentro, pensó. Luego, alzó su mirada hacía la luna reinante en el cielo, y pidió suerte y valentía, esta vez no quería fallar.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de caminata, finalmente llegó a la habitación de Ash, encontrándose en la misma situación en la que había estado en la noche anterior. Un temor incontrolable se apoderó nuevamente de ella, pero esta vez deseaba ser fuerte, aún tenía miedo a lo que podría ocurrir, pero no permitiría que esta vez ese miedo le ganase.  
Lentamente, alzó su pesada mano hacía la puerta verde de la habitación de Ash, y golpeó con toda la fuerza que pudo, sintiendo como mariposas invadían su estomago, estaba ciertamente nerviosa.

Ash tardó una eternidad en responder al llamado. Con un crujido de la cerradura, soltó la llave, y abrió la puerta lentamente, con el rostro aún agobiado debido al resultado del duelo, y ya sin la gorra en su cabeza. El corazón de Misty parecía que iba a estallar.  
El muchacho frunció el ceño, sorprendido. No esperaba que la persona que había golpeado a su puerta hubiese sido la pelirroja del curso. La observó detenidamente, como si la estudiara bajo las luces de neón del pasillo. Se preguntaba porqué esta estaba tan nerviosa.  
-Dime…- Dijo él finalmente, observándola. Misty no respondió inmediatamente, tenía su mirada perdida en el rostro de Ash, mientras sentía un extraño vacío dentro de su cuerpo, fue necesario que Ash repitiera nuevamente la palabra para que ella reaccionase.  
Sin poder controlarse, Misty se cohibió, ocultando instintivamente su mirada en el piso, sonrojada y temerosa.  
-…eemh… ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Ash, ya comenzando a preocuparse por la muchacha, desde que la había visto por primera vez que la encontraba extraña, especialmente para con él. -…¿pelirroja?- Preguntó, tratando de despertarla.  
Misty finalmente alzó su tímida mirada hacia su rostro, e intentó articular algunas palabras: -…yo…-. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado nerviosa, y comenzó a titubear.  
Ash la observaba ahora intranquilo, e incluso un poco incomodo, la situación era bastante extraña para él. Pasaron varios y largos segundos desde la última frase pronunciada, y ninguno de los dos despegaba aún la vista del otro, cada uno preguntándose que ocurría y que debían hacer.  
De pronto, Ash sintió algo extraño dentro de él mientras observaba aquellos cristalinos ojos verdes de la pelirroja… pero, ¿qué era?, se preguntaba. Sentía algo así como… ¿nostalgia?. De un momento a otro, la incertidumbre que él había sentido dentro de sí se acrecentó, ya que ahora él también sentía algo extraño al ver a la pelirroja, pero no tenía aún los medios suficientes para descifrar el porque de aquel sentimiento. Y continuó mirándola, preguntándose que es lo que ocurría.  
-…este…- Dijo tímidamente Misty, quebrando el silencio -…yo quería saber… ¿cómo has estado?...- Concluyó, con su voz como un susurro, sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, sonrojándola, sin despegar por un instante los ojos del muchacho.  
Ash pestañeó un par de veces, aún cuestionándose la pregunta de la pelirroja. -…no entiendo a que te refieres…- Respondió, ciertamente sin entender.  
Misty se entristeció un poco por la respuesta, sintiendo que sus temores volvían. -…yo… me refiero a que…- Vaciló la pelirroja, alzando tímidamente la voz mientras bajaba la mirada al piso -...Ash… acaso, ¿tú me recuerdas?...- Preguntó finalmente, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada y nerviosa, sintiendo a sus piernas temblar debido al miedo de recibir la respuesta que no deseaba.  
Pero Ash tardó en responder. También se había sonrojado un poco debido a la situación, y más encima, no entendía aún muy bien el motivo de las preguntas de Misty. Luego de recibir la última pregunta de la pelirroja, el cuerpo de Ash saltó un poco, espantado sin saber porque ante tal cuestionamiento. Estudió a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza, pensando por momentos que ella estaba loca. Estudió su cuerpo y no reconoció a nadie que el hubiese visto en su vida, simplemente jamás había visto a la muchacha antes. Pero no era extraño que Ash se sintiera así, si lo pensamos bien, estamos hablando de Ash, un sujeto distraído desde el momento mismo de su nacimiento, y que a diferencia de todos los demás, no era capaz de conectar los recuerdos de su pasado con la muchacha ante él. Y era cierto, Misty había cambiado mucho, naturalmente: su voz, su físico, el tamaño de cabello. Todo había cambiado de acuerdo a su edad, no en vano habían pasado diez largos años desde la despedida de ambos muchachos que ahora se encontraban frente a frente, pero como una ironía del cruel destino, sin poder ser aquellos mismos que habían sido de niños… ¿acaso ya nada podría ser como antes?, Misty se preguntó dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, Ash aún sentía algo extraño al observar a Misty, aquella nostalgia… no sabía que responder, y decidió ser sincero.  
-…todavía no entiendo a que te refieres, pelirroja- Respondió lentamente, con voz temerosa -…yo no te conozco.-  
Misty sintió como todo el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, con la última frase de Ash aún retumbando, una, y otra, y otra vez dentro de sus oídos, dentro su corazón. Sintió, con dolor, como millones de cuchillas se clavaban a la vez en su ya adolorida alma, y sintió, con las lágrimas nacientes en sus ojos, que su mayor temor se había hecho realidad… él la había olvidado. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada del piso, ya que lágrimas diminutas habían comenzado a escapar irremediablemente de sus ojos tristes.  
Ash notó que la pelirroja no estaba bien, y se preocupó: -¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó, como tratando de ayudarla. Misty lentamente volteó, dándole la espalda a Ash mientras se secaba los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta.  
-No te preocupes…- Dijo con la voz quebrándosele -…no importa…- Concluyó tristemente, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo fijo.  
-¡Espera!- Grito de improviso Ash, alzando una mano hacia la pelirroja que comenzaba a bajar las pequeñas escaleras que la separaban del patio del internado. Misty se detuvo, abriendo los ojos de par en par, levantando levemente su rostro, pensando en que él finalmente la había recordado -¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó finalmente Ash.  
Misty sintió la decepción inundar su corazón nuevamente, cerró sus ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar y dijo triste, con su voz quebrada: -…no importa…-. Acto seguido, y para sorpresa de Ash, echó a correr en dirección a la oscuridad del gigantesco patio del establecimiento, bañada en lágrimas.  
Ash, por un segundo, pensó en seguirla, pero algo dentro de sí lo detuvo. Frunció el ceño confundido, alzando su mirada hacia donde había desaparecido Misty, observando confundido como la silueta de la muchacha desaparecía entre las luces del patio, preguntándose como podían ocurrir tantas cosas en un solo día. Entró a su habitación, y se recostó pesadamente sobre su cama, aún haciéndose preguntas, mientras observaba, con las manos bajo su caso, un objeto que él había pegado al techo sobre sí el día en que llego al establecimiento: una fotografía con la imagen de dos niños abrazados y sonrientes, de rodillas, hace años atrás.

Pasó cerca de una hora para cuando Misty se decidió a regresar a su habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta, y entró, apoyando su cuerpo contra esta, aún con las manos en la manilla.

Sabrina detuvo rápidamente la música de su Walkman, sorprendida mientras, desde su posición recostada en su cama, observaba el demacrado rostro de la pelirroja. Notó sin mayores problemas los ojos hinchados de su amiga, y las marcas de las lágrimas secas alrededor de sus mejillas.  
-¿Qué te paso?- Le preguntó, preocupada. A pesar de conocer muy bien la respuesta y el motivo de esta.  
-…yo tenía razón…- Dijo tristemente la pelirroja, comenzando a llorar nuevamente. -…él… él me olvidó…-.

Sabrina se levantó de su cama, observándola con piedad. Caminó hacía Misty deseando ayudarla, imaginando el dolor que ella debía sentir en aquel instante, y la abrazó, sin saber que decir. La pelirroja ocultó su rostro en la curvatura formada entre el cuello y el hombro de Sabrina, y ahí dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran, como no fluían en su rostro desde hace muchos años.

TO BE CONTINUED…  
-

-= COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR =-  
(Sergio da un pequeño sorbo al café que mantiene en su mano, mientras al mismo tiempo lee los últimos escritos del capitulo. Observa casi con desprecio la hora que muestra el reloj del computador y suelta tranquilamente un bostezo, mientras le baja un poco el volumen al disco de Los Prisioneros que escucha… otra vez).  
Es divertido ver como va pasando el tiempo… a veces demasiado tiempo. Comencé este capitulo a finales de Mayo, cuando poseía un lugar permanente para escribir con relativa tranquilidad. Sin embargo, pasaron cosas muy extrañas (que no voy a detallar ya que ni yo las tengo muy claras =P) y tuve que detener los escritos por más de un mes… resignándome a anotar una que otra idea en mi adorado cuaderno, para luego plasmarla digitalmente en lo que han leído. Volví a la acción a eso del décimo día Julio del año en curso, con un par de ideas nuevas para este capitulo que no me gustaba, y que al final termine queriendo.  
Les pido disculpas a mis cuatro lectores (xD) por haber esperado tanto para este segundo capitulo. Pero ahora finalmente tengo un nuevo lugar donde escribir con calma, paz y tranquilidad, y durante el tiempo que estuve sin posibilidades para escribir creé algunas nuevas e interesantes ideas para esta historia, que verán en los capítulos que continúen.  
Bueno, ojalá sigan conmigo hasta aquel instante, y que disfruten de esta historia pionera en estilo de escritura y en "capítulos kilométricos" (¿No le estaré poniendo mucho? =P). Como sea, ¡Gracias por leer!... y… erm… dejen su propina en el estante =P

Atte. "DHB"  
(Para consultas y otros. Además, siempre se aceptan consejos ^_^x)

-= COSAS (A RESPONDER POSIBLES DUDAS) =-  
Aquí aprovechare de responder "duditas" que pueden aparecer a través de la lectura de esta historia… Para las respuestas correspondientes al juego de cartas, aclaro inmediatamente que hace años que no juego, así que las reglas no las recuerdo al 100% ^_^.

\- Antes que nada les recuerdo que muchas cosas tanto en el juego de cartas como en lugares "geográficos" dentro de este capitulo fueron debidamente explicadas en el capitulo anterior de esta historia. Cualquier duda que no sea respondida aquí puede estar perfectamente en esta misma sección de aquel capitulo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia =).

\- Tablero de Duelos: Bueno… la verdad ese no es su verdadero nombre, no recuerdo cual era el verdadero, ni siquiera sé si ese es en realidad el verdadero =P. Sin embargo, la explicación de que es esto es fácil. Es esa especie de rectángulo de cartón (a veces de seda) que se utiliza (…a veces) para jugar a las Cartas Pokémon. Está te indica donde debe ir cada carta, cual es la zona de juego, cual es la zona de descarte, y así. Para luego proceder a poner las cartas donde se indican y, finalmente, jugar. Es muy usado por (y recomendado para…) principiantes.

\- ¿Alguien leyó el nombre de "Widny" por ahí?, bueno, para quienes se pregunten quien es la muchacha, les comentaré que es la Líder de Gimnasio de ciudad GoldenRod (Caña Dorada), esto en la serie de TV.  
Si es que se preguntan porque le he dado un papel tan "trascendental" en la historia, la respuesta es simple: Cuando vi el primer capitulo en que apareció esta muchacha, me cayó muy bien, y decidí meterla en la historia… aunque no sabía como… ¿qué mejor que un personaje que es nombrado tan sólo una vez en toda una saga xD?, soy tan malo… =P

\- Cambio de Hora: Bueno, ante mi inseguridad de que esto sea utilizado en otros países prefiero explicarlo y ahorrarme problemas (=P). El cambio de hora es cuando las clases son, literalmente, "partidas por la mitad". Es decir, cuando se cumplen 45 min. de clases: El timbre (o campana, o lo que sea) suena, avisando que se debe cambiar a otra clase, o que se deben soportar otros largos 45 min. de la misma clase… ¿se entiende?, ¡Arg!, me confundí… bueno, de cualquier forma… no creo que esto cause mucha confusión… espero T_Tx

\- Energía Doble: No recuerdo bien si es que he explicado esto, así que lo haré nuevamente si es necesario. Existen distintos tipos de cartas. Una de las más especiales (y de las que más me gustan) son las energías dobles, las cuales son del tipo "normal". Estas cuentan en cierta forma como un "dos por uno", ya que equivalen a dos energías normales en una sola carta. Bastante útil, si me permiten decirlo.

\- Golpe de Viento: Esta carta de entrenador tiene la habilidad de cambiar al Pokémon activo del oponente por cualquiera que se escoja de la banca (que escoja el que lanzó la carta, me refiero)… ¡eso fue fácil!

\- Cuando existe un ataque que requiere lanzar una moneda dos o más veces, y este ataque tiene sumada una carta de Poder Plus lo que se hace para contar los 10P.I. que regala esta carta es el siguiente: Esperar a que los dos ataques se efectúen, luego al daño que estos hayan causado se le suman los 10P.I. del Poder Plus… al menos recuerdo que así era =P. Lo mismo cuenta para el Defensa Plus, claro que viéndolo del punto de vista del que recibe el ataque: Se cuentan los daños en total y se le restan 10P.I.

\- Creo que no lo supe explicar bien: La chaqueta que Misty utilizaba en la parte final de este capitulo es la misma que apareció en Pokémon 2000. Gracias por vuestra atención =P.

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE**_**  
DÍAS DE ESCUELA  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Ella estaba ahí, luchando contra la docena de chicas que tenían su misma intención: hablar con él…

_¿Qué harías si la persona por la que has estado esperando durante años no te viera?  
¿Si fueras invisible a sus ojos…?_

Gary empuñó sus manos con furia, haciéndolas temblar por la fuerza del apretón, y ante la sorpresa de Brock, golpeó con su puño una de las paredes de la sala…

_¿Cómo reaccionarías si la persona más importante en tu vida  
estuviera sufriendo, y tú no pudieras hacer nada?_

-¡Es un maldito!- gritó Gary -¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto?! ¡Ni siquiera la saludo!, ¡No se lo voy a perdonar!... ¡No se lo voy a perdonar nunca!-

_¿Qué es lo que harías…?_

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?- exclamó la pelirroja, preguntando con fiereza a los aires -… ¡¿Por qué no cumplió su promesa?!...

_¿Soportarías el dolor…?_

-…es un empate… ni tú ni yo logramos nuestros objetivos…- dijo Gary, soltando una carcajada irónica…  
-…no es cierto…- le respondió Ash lentamente -…es una derrota…-

_¿Soportarías la decepción…?_

-Dime…- dijo él, observándola. Misty no respondió inmediatamente, tenía la mirada perdida en su rostro…

_¿Soportarías la angustia…?_

Ella se detuvo, abriendo los ojos de par en par, levantando levemente su rostro, pensando que él finalmente la había recordado, pero él la observó confundido y le pregunto: -¿Quién eres?-

_¡No te pierdas nuestro próximo capítulo de Días de Escuela!_

-…yo tenía razón…- murmuró, comenzando a llorar nuevamente -…él… él me olvidó…-

_**DÍAS DE ESCUELA – CAPÍTULO DOS: ¿ME RECUERDAS, ASH?  
Parte 7: **__El amor y el Odio / __**Parte 8: **__Contacto Indirecto / __**Parte 9: **__El hecho de dudar  
__**Parte 10: **__Eternos Rivales / __**Parte 11: **__No me olvides_

_¡No te lo pierdas!_

* * *

**.** **Fechas de creación del capítulo:  
**Inicio: Mayo 30, 2003**  
**Fin: Julio 14, 2003

**. Fechas de la edición:  
**Inicio: Diciembre 14, 2004  
Fin: Diciembre 20, 2004


	4. Bajo un día de lluvia

**DÍAS DE ESCUELA  
**Pokémon Fan Fiction - Escrito por DHB

* * *

TOMO TERCERO  
.: Bajo un Día de Lluvia :.

ACTO 11  
.: Cosas del Destino :.

-¿Dónde vamos, Ash?- Preguntó la pequeña pelirroja, siendo jalada efusivamente de una mano mientras escalaba una colina no muy alta junto a su pequeño compañero.  
-No preguntes, y sígueme, Misty- Contestó él, con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, a la vez que con su mano libre hacia a un lado las grandes hierbas verdes que crecían al pie de múltiples árboles que los rodeaban en aquel momento, dejando así su vista libre para continuar avanzando. Dio una seña a la pelirroja y continuó escalando colina arriba, jalándola suavemente de una mano, para ayudarla a subir. –Una vez te conté que en las praderas del abuelo de Gary había un lugar secreto, ¿recuerdas?- La pelirroja lentamente asintió ante la pregunta, atenta al infructuoso camino que tenían por delante: árboles, piedras, hierba, troncos salidos a poca profundidad de la superficie escarpada (con los que se ayudaban para subir), y más árboles todavía, hasta donde la vista alcanzara.  
-Si, lo recuerdo.- Contestó. Ash se sonrió aún caminando.  
-Pues quiero que conozcas ese lugar conmigo.- Concluyó, dando un ligero vistazo a su amiga mientras continuaban subiendo. En aquel momento no había nada en el mundo capaz de borrar aquella sonrisa.  
-Pero, ya es muy tarde Ash, va a ser de noche- Dijo ella, mirando los pequeños pedazos de cielo rojizo que lograban colarse por entremedio de las frondosas copas de los árboles encima de ellos. -…nos pueden regañar… además dejamos a Gary esperando, ¡teníamos que practicar!…-  
-¡Nah!- Exclamó Ash –No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo. Además, Gary puede esperar, esto no.- Dijo limpiamente, con su voz aún emocionada. Misty lanzó un pequeño suspiro y se sonrió.  
-Bueno,- dijo finalmente -vamos-.  
Ambos habían estado toda aquella tarde junto a Gary y a su abuelo, el profesor Oak, practicando el juego de duelos de cartas que ya tan popular se estaba haciendo en el lejano Pueblo Paleta gracias a este último, quien le había comenzado a enseñar el arte de este juego a todos los niños del pequeño lugar. Sin embargo, cuando Ash y Misty finalmente quedaron solos, al comienzo de la puesta de sol, este hizo algo inesperado, y le pidió a la pelirroja, casi en un ruego, que esta lo acompañara hacia un lugar que él deseaba mostrarle. Ella aceptó casi de inmediato, sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía. Estaba segura de que los regañarían.

No pasaron más de veinte minutos de escalinata para cuando llegaron finalmente a su destino. Misty observó hechizada el hermoso lugar, jamás había estado ahí, y jamás había sospechado que un lugar así pudiera existir en Pueblo Paleta. Ash se sonrió al mirarla.  
Era un lugar ciertamente hermoso. Un gran lago escondido en medio de una pequeña depresión en la parte más alta de aquella colina, alimentado por una cascada reluciente y de aguas cristalinas que nacía abriéndose paso a través de la pared más alta dentro de aquel lugar, rompiendo la hegemonía del césped circundante a su alrededor. Cerca de los bordes del lago, un sinfín de flores de múltiples colores hacían su aparición, siendo agitadas levemente por la brisa del anochecer. Y todo, inundado por el cándido y tenue velo rojizo del sol que se escondía hacía el oeste, donde estaban las grandes montañas. Para Misty el lugar era mágico, tan sólo hacían falta pequeñas hadas juguetonas que revolotearan por todos lados para que este fuese, en verdad, algo sacado de algún cuento que su madre le hubiese contado. Sus ojos brillaban encantados, sin posibilidad alguna de despegarlos de lo que observaba.

Ambos niños se mantuvieron parados admirando la belleza del sitio por varios minutos, en silencio. Ya que incluso Ash, quien había descubierto por cuenta propia aquel paisaje, aún no lograba dejar de maravillarse cada vez que lo veía, era uno de sus lugares favoritos.

-…¿este era el lugar?...- Preguntó finalmente Misty, rompiendo el silencio aún con la mirada encantada.  
-Si- Ash asintió -…¿qué te parece?...-  
-…es hermoso…- En ese instante ambos voltearon hacia el rostro del otro, para mirarse fijamente a los ojos, luego ambos sonrieron.  
-¿Quieres ir?- Preguntó Ash, señalando hacia las aguas.  
-¿Ir al lago?- Preguntó Misty -…¿Para qué?- Ash no respondió, simplemente sonrió una vez más y rápidamente se puso de pie, comenzando a correr sorpresivamente hacia el lago, bajando ágilmente por la pequeña pendiente que separa el lugar donde estaban de este, mientras se quitaba la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta, y sus zapatillas, dejando sus prendas tiradas sin mayores preocupaciones en el suelo. Misty observó sorprendida cuando Ash de un salto se zambulló dentro de las aguas.  
-¡Ven Misty!- Gritaba él comenzando a nadar en el interior del lago. Misty titubeo un poco ante la petición, pensando en si es que el agua estaría fría, sin embargo, se asintió a si misma accediendo para cuando Ash le lanzó un segundo grito invitándola a nadar con él.  
Se sentó donde estaba, y se quitó los zapatos que traía puestos, depositándolos en aquel sitio. Acto seguido, comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que había tomado Ash, sin siquiera preocuparse por mojar el vestido celeste que llevaba puesto. Y al igual que su amigo, de un gran saltó se zambulló dentro de las aguas, sonriente, feliz.  
Ambos niños comenzaron a jugar, chapoteando agua contra el otro, divirtiéndose sin mayores preocupaciones, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, pensando que sería así para siempre, sin siquiera sospechar en sus infantiles mentes lo que el destino les depararía para el futuro de ambos. Aún faltaban un par de meses para que Misty abandonara definitivamente Pueblo Paleta.

Sin siquiera notarlo, llegó la noche. Y ambos chicos yacían ahora de espaldas al piso, con sus ropajes empapados, echados entre las flores del lugar, observando las estrellas relucientes en el firmamento que ahora les parecía más cercano que nunca. Platicaban felices, chismoseando acerca de las ocurrencias de la gente grande de su pueblo, de las locuras que ellos hacían junto a sus amigos, y lanzando, sobretodo, inocentes chistes en contra de Gary. No se habían puesto a pensar siquiera por un segundo en lo preocupados que estaban por ellos en el interior de Pueblo Paleta. Ya era casi medianoche, y llevaban varias horas sin que nadie supiese donde era que se encontraban.

Se dieron cuenta de la realidad cuando el eco de un lejano grito llego a sus oídos. Parecía la voz de la madre de Ash, un poco deformada por la distancia mientras gritaba su nombre. El muchacho en aquel momento entendió rápidamente el mensaje. Le avisó a su compañera alarmado, y con agilidad felina se levantaron de sus posiciones, subiendo por la pequeña loma ante ellos, para poder ver hacía Pueblo Paleta, que parecía tan sólo una reunión pequeña de casas a esa altura.  
Así fue como ambos niños vieron múltiples luces de linternas que revoloteaban hacía todos lados buscándolos entre los edificios y entre los árboles de los bosques cercanos, incluso dentro de las propiedades de Samuel Oak, como si fuesen luciérnagas. Se miraron a sus rostros un poco temerosos, mientras los gritos continuaban, recogieron los ropajes que habían botado al césped al correr hacía el lago, y descalzos comenzaron rápidamente a descender de la colina.

-¡¿Dónde habías estado, Ash Ketchum?!- Fue lo primero que escucharon cuando la madre de Ash, acompañada del profesor Oak, los encontró a las faldas de la colina.  
-…bueno… este…- Ash titubeaba una respuesta que jamás le saldría, ya que no sería necesario. Él y Misty observaron confundidos (en especial él) cuando la madre de este último arrojó su linterna al piso y se hecho de rodillas ante él, abrazándolo, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos. -¡Idiota!, ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!-  
El profesor Oak se rascó la barbilla observando la escena: ambos niños con caras apenadas, pero sorprendidos por lo que ocurría dentro de su inocencia. Se sonrió levemente y musitó: -…estos niños, nunca cambiarán…-.

Misty abrió los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo como un molesto has de luz proveniente de la ventana a medio abrir impactaba en su rostro. Se restregó los ojos para despertarse medianamente, y apoyó su espalda en la cabecera, alzando la mirada hacia la cama de Sabrina, la cual estaba vacía. Luego observó hacia el reloj digital de la pared, e irguió un leve bostezo.  
-…son las diez…- se dijo lentamente, aún no despertando en totalidad -…es sábado, y Sabrina ya se fue…- concluyó, pensando en que su compañera le había avisado de ante mano que iría visitar a unos familiares a Saffron durante el fin de semana, volviendo el domingo al atardecer. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro, sintiéndose realmente sola, no se había percatado de lo acostumbrada que estaba de tener a Sabrina a su lado, y ahora le hacía mucha falta.  
La pelirroja se sacó de encima las sábanas que la cubrían y se sentó a un costado de su cama, abriendo las puertas de su closet, observando tristemente sus ropas.  
-Han pasado cuatro días… y he vuelto a soñar con él…- Pensó, mientras abría los cajones escogiendo su ropa.  
En efecto, habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que Misty fuese a ver a Ash, ya había llorado todo lo que podía llorar, y ya no le quedaban lágrimas, al menos eso pensaba ella. Había debido soportar la presencia del muchacho a su lado durante las clases por ya cuatro largos días. Había tenido que soportar el dolor del olvido al ni siquiera poder saludarlo mientras él la observaba como a un bicho raro durante ya cuatro días. Y le había sido ciertamente difícil, pero para su fortuna, había tenido apoyo de algunos amigos… tanto de Sabrina como de Gary, a los únicos que ella sentía que podía llamar "amigos" dentro de todo el internado, sin embargo, era más que nada un apoyo de presencia, para no sentirse tan abandonada en la oscuridad de aquel momento, ya que Sabrina muchas veces no tenía la menor idea de que decir, y con Gary no se atrevía de hablar del tema.

Misty se desnudó lentamente, ya habiendo escogido los ropajes que utilizaría aquel día: sus clásicas zapatillas rojas, blue jeans largos, una camiseta roja con el dibujo del símbolo del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, y su chaqueta rosa, para abrigarse del frío que comenzaba a inundar el lugar.  
Sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiese verla, depositó su pijama desordenadamente sobre su cama y tomó en sus brazos la ropa que se pondría, luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta de este tras de sí. Había decidido tomar una ducha, y luego salir a caminar al exterior del internado. Debía intentar sacarse de encima todos los dolorosos sentimientos que se habían creado en su corazón en el interior de aquel lugar, quería intentar sanar a su corazón.

Cuando los relojes marcaban ya las once de la mañana, Misty salió de su habitación, vestida con las prendas antes mencionadas. Utilizó su llave para activar la cerradura de la puerta, y comenzó a caminar, cargando su morral rosado al hombro. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, no podía evitar lanzar algunas ojeadas hacia la habitación 518, preguntándose a si misma que es lo que estaría haciendo Ash en aquel momento, soltó una ligera carcajada al pensar que quizás estuviese durmiendo, luego su semblante triste regresó… aquel era un recuerdo del viejo Ash, el niño perezoso que ella había conocido de niña. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando, bajando las escaleras.  
Minutos después llegó a la puerta de salida del internado, la cual se encontraba cerrada. Corrió las cuerdas de su morral para abrirlo, y de este sacó una tarjeta que poseía su nombre y apellido, su curso, y su fotografía, utilizándola luego para abrir la puerta, pasándola a través de la hendidura que la moderna cerradura electrónica poseía junto a los botones. Luego se escuchó un golpe que indicaba que la puerta ya estaba abierta, Misty la jaló, abriéndola, sorprendida de que a pesar del gigantesco tamaño que esta tenía, no pesaba mucho, a lo más cinco kilogramos. Finalmente salió del internado, enviando una furtiva mirada a sus espaldas para ver el interior del patio, los lejanos gimnasios se veían diminutos a esa distancia. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro, y finalmente cerró las puertas tras de sí, pensando en la ironía de su vida: había encontrado finalmente a la persona de la cual se había alejado hace ya mucho tiempo, y ahora era ella quien no deseaba estar cerca.  
Observó luego el camino de tierra que se creaba ante ella, el camino por el cual ella había llegado hace ya una semana y que se dirigía hasta la parada de autobuses, a quince minutos de distancia. Se decidió a no seguir el mismo camino, ya que ya lo conocía (lo había recorrido a pie con una pesada mochila a cuestas el día en que llegó), y ella deseaba, al menos por ese día ver algo distinto a todo lo que había debido soportar la última semana. Observó hacia todos los demás lugares, buscando un camino más, pero no había nada, tan sólo árboles y hierba, en verdad que el Internado era un lugar aislado del resto de la sociedad.  
De pronto, la pelirroja cerró los ojos, preguntándose que debía hacer, para sentir justo en ese momento como una suave brisa comenzaba a rondarla, batiendo los mechones rojos de su cabello de un lado a otro, abrió los ojos lentamente, como si hubiese sido despertada por aquel frío aire, y observó algo que le parecía hermoso: muchas hojas arrancadas de sus sitios por el viento que ahora revoloteaban como cardúmenes de pájaros en el aire, se sonrió mientras veía aquello, era lo mejor que había presenciado en muchos días. Así fue como se decidió, seguiría el camino del viento, iría hacia el este, su izquierda, para ver que descubriría en el camino. Quizá tan sólo vería árboles, quizá algún animal, quizá nada. La verdad, en ese momento no le importaba mucho, deseaba caminar hacia donde sus pies la guiasen, y ella tan sólo dignarse a seguirlos donde fuera, deseaba alejarse cuanto antes de la escuela, como si fuese una imperiosa necesidad, necesitaba relajarse, respirar otro aire. Y así se convenció finalmente, y comenzó a caminar lentamente en la dirección que había escogido.

Luego de ya varios minutos caminando, observando hacia todos lados dentro del bosque donde se había internado sin notarlo, siguiendo el paso de un sorpresivo camino de piedrecillas amarillas que le había salido al paso, divisó algo nuevo, algo que detuvo sus pensamientos, algo que rompía todo el verde del lugar donde se encontraba.  
-…¿tiendas…?- Se preguntó a ella misma, mientras observaba la punta de una gigantesca carpa multicolor que lograba escabulliste sobre los árboles a uno cuantos metros en frente de ella.  
Curiosa, comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar, sintiendo como si algo la llamase desde aquel sitio. Necesitaba ir allí, y no sabía porqué. Sin embargo, no dudó mucho y simplemente comenzó a caminar entre los árboles, sin perder de vista la punta de la carpa para no extraviarse.

Pasaron cerca de siete u ocho minutos desde que retomara su caminar, para cuando logró finalmente llegar donde deseaba. Observó con grandes ojos la gigantesca tienda de campaña que había visto desde lejos, y en verdad que era grande. Misty no supo calcular cuantos metros tenía de altura, sin embargo le parecía imponente: con segmentos de diversos colores en el genero que la cubría, sostenida por varios maderos gruesos y fuertes clavados por grandes estacas a la tierra desnuda del suelo, y con un gran pedazo de genero echado hacia un lado para permitir la entrada, parecía la carpa de un circo, pero no era un circo, ya que no habían señas de animales ni nada, había algo muy distinto a eso: dentro de la tienda se lograba divisar un gigantesco agujero en el piso, y algunos instrumentos para cavar. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, confundida, no sabía ante que estaba parada. Pero no era tan sólo una carpa, ya que junto a ella había carpas más pequeñas, también de múltiples colores, muy similares a la gigantesca que estaba detrás de estas. Misty supuso al verlas que las tiendas chicas debían ser los hogares de las personas que habitasen ahí (a pesar de que aún no veía a persona alguna). Y rodeando toda esta singular estructura, había un pequeño cerco de madera y cuerdas, que parecía fácil de desmontar y que tan sólo servía para señalar donde comenzaba el territorio de los dueños de las ya nombradas carpas. Observó un par de segundos más, y luego se decidió temerosamente a entrar.

Camino unos cuantos metros, internándose en los desconocidos y extraños territorios frente a ella. No se atrevió a alzar la voz para pedir un poco de ayuda, o simplemente preguntar en donde se había metido, su instinto le decía que no lo hiciera, y al menos por esa vez, decidió obedecer.  
Pasaron rápidamente cinco minutos desde que ella comenzó a rondar el lugar, sin siquiera entender porqué. Estaba sorprendida de que aún no hubiese visto a nadie, ni a un alma, a pesar de que había descubierto (como ella bien lo suponía) camas, y utensilios personales dentro de las tiendas pequeñas (los que pudo divisar a través de pequeñas "ventanas" depositadas a los costados de las tiendas), los cuales eran pruebas de que si vivía gente ahí, pero aún no se encontraba a nadie.  
Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos más, y la pelirroja se decidió al fin a abandonar el lugar. Aún no lograba quitarse de encima las dudas que se le habían creado acerca del motivo por el cual las carpas estaban ahí, solitarias en medio del bosque cercano al internado, pero ya no encontraba motivos para continuar divagando en vano en el lugar, así que emprendió la marcha de regreso hasta la salida. Sin embargo, cuando pasaba nuevamente frente a una de las tiendas pequeñas, una sorpresiva voz que la saludaba la asustó por la espalda, provocando que diese un saltó involuntario e inmediatamente voltease para descubrir quien era el dueño de aquella voz… frunció el ceño al ver que una pequeña niña la saludaba desde el interior de la carpa, invitándola a pasar con un gesto de mano. Misty observó hacía todos lados, luego se apuntó a si misma con un dedo.  
-…eehh… ¿me hablas a mí?- Preguntó, un poco asustada aún. La pequeña niña sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Misty entonces levantó sus hombros y entró finalmente a la tienda, sintiéndose ciertamente extraña.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó la niña a la pelirroja, mientras esta se sentaba en un pequeño piso de madera frente a una diminuta mesa. Misty la observó, se veía inofensiva, pensó. Vestida con vestido blanco un tanto sucio por un poco de tierra, de ojos azules, y cabello amarillento, sentada en un piso idéntico al que ella utilizaba, y al otro lado de la mesa, a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. -¡Ejem!, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Repitió la niña, carraspeando su garganta al no recibir respuesta de la pelirroja.  
-¡Ah!, este… Misty.- Respondió finalmente, siendo asustada otra vez por la pequeña. –Misty Waterflower… ¿y tú?- La pelirroja esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. La niña se la devolvió.  
-Mi nombre es Molly, ¡Bienvenida!- Dijo finalmente. La pelirroja asintió, como intentando hacer una reverencia, sin embargo, aún estaba un tanto nerviosa, y no se explicaba porqué, ¡tan sólo era una niña quien estaba frente a ella!... debía tratar de tranquilizarse. De pronto, la niña soltó una sonora carcajada, Misty nuevamente dio un leve saltó sobre su silla, asustada. -¡No me tengas miedo!- Dijo la pequeña aún entre risas –¡Yo no muerdo!-. Misty le alzó la mirada, y vio que la niña sonreía feliz, ella entendió lo ridícula que se debió haber visto siendo asustada por tan sólo una niñita, y también sonrió, haciendo juego con la pequeña frente a ella.  
Pasaron un par de segundos de silencio hasta que Misty volvió a alzar la voz. –erm… Molly- Preguntó.  
-¿Dime?- Contestó la niña, siempre observándola.  
-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó Misty, la niña frunció el ceño, sin entender la pregunta.  
-¿Dónde estás…?, ¿Acaso no eres la nueva muchacha que iba a llegar?- Preguntó la pequeña. Ahora Misty fue quien frunció el ceño, confundida. Negó con la cabeza y dijo:  
-No, no soy yo… yo sólo estaba caminando por los alrededores y vi las tiendas, así que vine aquí para ver de que se trataba… sólo eso… pero no soy la persona a quien esperabas.- Concluyó, observando un poco apenada a la niña, suponiendo que se había equivocado al entrar sin permiso a un terreno ajeno. Molly soltó un pequeño suspiro de decepción, bajando su mirada hacía la mesa frente a ella.  
-Bu,- Musitó -…pensé que eras ella…-  
-…¿y a quién te refieres?- Le preguntó la pelirroja, sintiéndose un poco incomoda ante la decepción de la niña.  
-No lo sé.- Respondió ella levantando sus hombros –Mi papá dijo que hoy llegaría una muchacha nueva, y pensé que eras tú- La pelirroja la observó tiernamente, y se sonrió.  
-Lo siento, no quería desilusionarte- Dijo. La niña volvió sus ojos hacia ella nuevamente, y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja también se sonrió.  
-¡No te preocupes!- Dijo la pequeña, agitando suavemente su cabeza. –Después de todo, me caíste bien- Misty no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada ante esto, la niña le parecía muy tierna con la sonrisa que le había dado en esta última frase.  
-Tú también- Dijo ella, sonriendo. Ambas se miraron por unos cuantos segundos en silencio, conociéndose, era la primera vez que se veían, sin embargo Misty sentía algo dentro de su interior, aquello que la había impulsado a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba ahora, ¿era la niña?... ¡bah!, tonterías. De pronto, la pelirroja pareció volver a la realidad, volteó hacía atrás para ver el exterior de la tienda, y luego volvió los ojos hacia Molly nuevamente. –Oye, ¿Qué es este lugar?- Preguntó, girando su vista en rededor del interior de la carpa donde estaban. Molly frunció el ceño otra vez.  
-¿No lo sabes?- Preguntó, Misty negó con la cabeza. –Bueno…- Comenzó la niña –Este es el sitio arqueológico de mi papá…- Dijo, y luego cayó, dejando a la pelirroja con la sensación de tener tan sólo la mitad de la respuesta.  
-¿tan sólo eso…?- Preguntó. La niña asintió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
-¿Y para que son todas estas tiendas?, ¿Y donde esta tu papá?, no he visto a nadie más que a ti en todo este lugar.- Dijo Misty, nuevamente alzando su vista hacia las afueras de la tienda donde se encontraba para luego volver a posarla sobre la niña. Molly de pronto la miró tristemente, provocando que Misty se estremeciera.  
–Disculpa… yo no…-  
-No sé donde está mi papá…- Dijo la niña lentamente, interrumpiendo las disculpas de Misty, quién era ahora la que observaba algo triste y un poco sorprendida -…se fue hace un par de días con casi toda la gente a buscar ayuda para su investigación y todavía no vuelve, y los demás tampoco se donde están, cuando me desperté en la mañana no había nadie, y después llegaste tú, y aquí estamos.- Concluyó, pareciendo bromear a pesar de la tristeza en su rostro.  
-¿Quieres decir que estás completamente sola?- Preguntó la pelirroja, observando a la niña con los ojos llenos de amor. Molly asintió. -…vaya…-  
Sin embargo, el rostro de Molly cambio repentinamente, nuevamente demostrando una grata sonrisa –Pero no te preocupes,- dijo -al menos ya no estoy sola, tú estás junto a mí-. La pelirroja sonrió, en cierta forma la pequeña tenía razón.  
-Oye…- Comenzó lentamente Misty, con algo de pudor en su voz, no sabía si sería bueno preguntar lo que deseaba preguntar, pero la carcomía la curiosidad. La niña la miró a la cara. -¿Y de que se trata la construcción de tu padre?- Preguntó finalmente la pelirroja, arqueando un poco sus cejas, un tanto temerosa de la reacción de la niña. Sin embargo, y para su tranquilidad, la niña nuevamente sonrió.  
-Mi papá esta buscando fósiles de Pokémon- Dijo. Misty ahora si que arqueó sus cejas, con el ceño totalmente fruncido.  
-¿Fósiles de Pokémon?- Preguntó confundida -…¿pero, no se supone que los Pokémon son tan sólo naipes?-. La niña negó con la cabeza.  
-Eso no lo sé. Mi papá siempre dice que los Pokémon en verdad existieron, ¡y que él los va a encontrar!- Dijo la niña, con su rostro iluminado al hablar de su padre. Sin embargo, la pelirroja observaba a la pequeña muy confundida, pensando en que como era posible que alguien fuese capaz de hacer tal tarea, le parecía una ridiculez y que el padre de ella estaba realmente loco, pero (y para no hacer sentir mal a Molly) decidió no comentar lo que pensaba, e intentar cambiar el tema.  
-…Mm.… ¿Y que hacías antes de que yo llegara?- Preguntó.  
-Leía las cartas- Dijo la niña.  
-¿Leías las cartas?- Misty ahora si que observó confundida a la niña, confundida y curiosa.  
-¡Sip!- Respondió la pequeña, al mismo tiempo que buscaba debajo de la mesa un bolsito parecido a un morral, de este sacó una pequeña baraja de no más de veinte cartas, y lo depositó sobre la mesa, para que Misty pudiese verlo. –Leía estas cartas-. Dijo.  
Misty tomó la baraja en sus manos y comenzó a revisar los naipes, se sorprendió de ver que todos eran de Unknown, un extraño Pokémon con forma de letras, al cual incluso su nombre le daba algo de misterio, ya que traducido de ingles a español "Unknown" quiere decir "Desconocido". Sin embargo, las cartas eran más misteriosas aún, y así lo notó Misty, ya que no se parecían mucho a las que ella poseía para los duelos, no tenían indicaciones de ataque, ni escrito alguno, tan sólo el nombre del Pokémon al que pertenecían y la imagen de este. Aún con la baraja en sus manos, la pelirroja alzó la vista hacía la niña. –¿Leías cartas de Unknown?- Le preguntó. La niña asintió, alegre y orgullosa. -¿Y como haces eso?- Le cuestionó nuevamente.  
-¡Eso es fácil!- Replicó Molly –Mira, pásamelas.- La pelirroja obedeció y le devolvió las cartas a la pequeña –Lo único que tienes que hacer es acomodarlas así, y luego leerlas-. Molly mientras decía esto, acomodó las cartas sobre la mesa (quince en total) formando un rectángulo con ellas, y sonriendo volvió las mirada nuevamente hacia Misty.  
-¿Tan sólo eso?- Preguntó ella. La niña asintió. Misty se levanto de su pequeño asiento y se hincó a un lado de la niña, para poder ver de frente a las cartas. Se mantuvo ahí durante algunos segundos, tratando en vano de descifrar si es que las cartas en realidad decían algo, pero simplemente no leía nada. Trató de concordar las letras de cada Pokémon para ver si decían alguna palabra entendible, pero nada. La pelirroja, ya creyendo menos en la veracidad de la niña, volteó hacía ella y le preguntó:  
-¿Es verdad que puedes leer estas cartas?, porque yo no leo nada…-. Molly frunció las dos cejas observando también a la pelirroja.  
-¿No lees nada?, vaya, yo que pensé que era más fácil…- Dijo calladamente, volteando hacía la mesa para ver las cartas.  
-¿No me habrás tomado el pelo, cierto?- Dijo Misty, sonriendo irónicamente. La niña volteó hacia ella nuevamente, un tanto molesta.  
-¡Claro que no!,- exclamó -¡yo no hago esas cosas!-. Misty se asustó por un momento, había logrado hacer enojar finalmente a la niña.  
-Lo siento, no quería enojarte…- Dijo, pidiendo disculpas mientras se rascaba la nuca -…pero es que yo no puedo leer nada en esas cartas, y pensé que estabas bromeando.-  
-Bueno, si quieres te leo las cartas a ti para que me creas- Replicó la niña, aún un tanto molesta.  
-¿A mi?- Dijo Misty con el ceño fruncido, apuntándose a si misma. La niña asintió. –Esta bien.- Concluyó finalmente la pelirroja, en un suspiro.

Pasaron así varios sorprendentes minutos, sorprendentes especialmente para Misty. Las dos nuevamente sentadas en sus propios banquitos, observando las quince cartas revueltas sobre la mesa, mientras la pequeña Molly daba sus veredictos. Para la sorpresa y confusión de Misty, la pequeña niña descubrió fácilmente que la pelirroja provenía de una ciudad que tenía relación con el agua, y que era alguien muy importante de aquella ciudad, quizás un ídolo o algo así, a lo cual Misty tan sólo asentía y explicaba, contándole a la niña que ella era la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, y que quizá por eso ella era alguien importante. Las cartas luego adivinaron que la pelirroja no era oriunda de aquella ciudad, sino que de un lugar más cercano, de un pequeño pueblo rodeado de bosques, montes y montañas, a lo cual la pelirroja también asintió, sorprendida, contándole acerca de Pueblo Paleta… sin embargo, incluso superando la sorpresa que Misty ya poseía dentro de sí luego de esas preguntas, las cartas comenzaron a comentar algo que para la pelirroja era muy importante.  
-Aquí me dice que cuando niña conociste a alguien muy importante para ti- Dijo la niña sorpresivamente, con una de las cartas en sus manos. Misty se sobresaltó.  
-¿Alguien muy importante?- Dijo, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago.  
-Sip-. Asintió la niña.  
-¿Y quién?- Preguntó la pelirroja, sospechando de antemano la fácil respuesta.  
-Aquí no lo dice-. Dijo Molly –Recuerda que las cartas no son tan especificas-  
-Oh…- Suspiró la pelirroja.  
-Pero aquí dice que todavía es muy importante para ti… y que esta cerca, pero que también está lejos… mmhh… no lo entiendo, ¿Sabes a que se refiere, Misty?- Preguntó la niña, volteando hacia Misty, mientras dejaba la carta en su mano sobre la mesa y tomaba otra. La pelirroja no supo que responder, se había enrojecido (para sorpresa de Molly), y sorpresivamente le había regresado aquella mirada melancólica que la había perseguido toda la semana. -¿Hice algo mal?- Preguntó la pequeña inocentemente, notando la mirada de la pelirroja. Esta negó con la cabeza.  
-No, no es eso, Molly. No te preocupes.- Dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa –Y es cierto, las cartas le apuntaron de nuevo. Cuando niña conocí a un amigo en Pueblo Paleta, alguien muy importante para mí-. Molly se sonrió.  
-¿Ves?, te dije que las cartas no se equivocaban…- Dijo -Pero no entiendo porqué dicen que esta tan cerca y también tan lejos… ¿en verdad no sabes que quiere decir?- Preguntó la niña, observando curiosa la nueva carta que poseía en sus manos. Eso fue como un puñal para la pelirroja, sin embargo, lo resistió bien, pensó que ya se estaba acostumbrando al dolor, y le pareció algo bueno (si es que eso se puede considerar algo bueno). No culpó a Molly por haberle recordado lo que ocurría con Ash, sabía bien que la niña lo había hecho sin intención alguna, y le sonrió.  
-Bueno… tal vez sea porqué él aún vive en Pueblo Paleta, y yo en Ciudad Celeste, ambas ciudades quedan muy lejos la una de la otra, ¿no te parece?- Dijo, tratando de ocultar la verdad. Molly volteó hacia ella nuevamente.  
-…pero aquí dice que él te esta provocando dolor en el corazón, Misty.- Dijo la niña, la pelirroja sintió como le cargaban una piedra encima.  
-Bueno, eso es porqué…- Dijo ella, tratando nuevamente de inventar algo, para no sacar el tema a la luz, al menos no tanto como ya estaba saliendo.  
-¿No me estás ocultando nada, verdad?- Preguntó la niña sorpresivamente, atrapando la voz de la pelirroja en su garganta, provocando que esta tosiera.  
-No, ¿como se te ocurre?- Dijo ella, avergonzada.  
-Mmhh… ¿segura?- Preguntó nuevamente Molly, observando picadamente a Misty.  
-Ermh… si, segura.- Concluyó finalmente la pelirroja, sin embargo, las sospechas dentro de Molly crecían, sabía que había algo que Misty le estaba ocultando, y en su inocencia infantil no pensó en ningún momento en que pudiese ser algo dañino y ofensivo para la chica frente a ella, así que decidió seguir leyendo las cartas, para indagar más en la historia de la pelirroja.

Pasaron rápidamente cinco minutos más, cinco minutos en los cuales la pequeña niña logró su objetivo: indagar aún más en el pasado de la pelirroja; Esta no sabía como lo hacía, ni como lograba ver aquellas cosas en las cartas, ni tampoco como había logrado hacerle sacar la verdad a la luz, porqué había ocurrido. Fue cuando Molly le dijo que la persona que le estaba haciendo daño en el corazón también era una persona importante, a lo cual Misty (dejándose llevar por el momento) le comenzó a contar más acerca de Ash, acerca de sus sueños, acerca de la carrera de este como duelista de cartas… incluso de la promesa que se habían hecho de niños; No pasó mucho tiempo de plática para cuando la pelirroja sacó a la luz sin querer que ella y Ash estaban ahora en un internado cercano al lugar donde ella se encontraba y que había sido ahí donde habían comenzado todo, ya que sus sueños de niñez habían sido rotos, y de paso, también su corazón. Demostrando así lo difícil que le resultaba a ella mentir.  
Misty se sorprendió de lo que estaba hablando, sin embargo, Molly la observaba sonriente, feliz de que le hubiesen contado la verdad, pero sin embargo, sin tomarle el peso a la situación, lo cual era normal, tomando en cuenta que tan sólo era una niña.  
-¿Ves?.- Dijo Molly sonriendo –Te dije que me ocultabas algo-. Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Misty, a la vez que esta sonreía.  
-Lo siento, pero es algo demasiado importante para mí, y no me gusta que se hable tanto de eso- Dijo. La niña agitó con la cabeza.  
-¡Bah!. No te preocupes de eso, todo pasa por algo.- Le dijo -¿Crees en el destino?- Le preguntó finalmente. La pelirroja la observó confusa.  
-¿el destino?... bueno, si… supongo que si…- Respondió ella, bajando su cabeza hacía las cartas en la mesa, recordando cuantas veces había culpado al destino cuando era niña, cuando recordaba a Ash con amor y ansiedad, deseando volver a verlo, en aquellas solitarias noches de ataño en Ciudad Celeste.  
-¿Quieres que lea tu destino?- Dijo Molly, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
-¿Mi destino?- Dijo la pelirroja, volviendo sus ojos nuevamente hacia la niña. Esta asintió sonriendo. -…¿puedes hacer eso?...- Preguntó Misty. Molly nuevamente asintió.  
-¡Es fácil!- Le dijo. Misty se mostró extrañamente muy interesada en esta parte de la ya muy rara plática que estaba teniendo con la niña, e inmediatamente asintió.

Molly tomó en sus manos todas las cartas sobre la mesa y comenzó a barajarlas en sus manos, luego depositó el mazo sobre la mesa, sin desarmarlo, y le pidió a la pelirroja que sacara una carta con la mano izquierda y se la mostrara. Ella lo hizo.  
-Parece que tu destino siempre ha sido muy complicado, ¿verdad Misty?- Dijo la niña tomando la carta en sus manos.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó la pelirroja.  
-Porqué aquí dice que te ha tocado sufrir mucho… y que todos te han hacho sufrir. Y que todavía te queda mucho por hacer… ¡uf!, ¡te tocó pesado!- Concluyó la niña en broma, sonriente. Sin embargo, para Misty esto distaba mucho de ser una broma, ya que la niña le había dado en el clavo. ¿Acaso había resultado ser cierto que su destino le había hecho parar todo lo que había pasado?... ¿No era tan sólo una idea de ella?... ¿un motivo para culpar a alguien?. Todas estas preguntas nacieron de improviso en la mente de la pelirroja, quien observaba infinitamente perdida en la mesa ante ella, cuestionándose.  
-…entonces, era verdad…- murmuró. Molly alzó sus ojos hacia ella.  
-¿Quieres sacar otra carta?- Le preguntó. Misty salió voluntariamente de sus pensamientos, y asintió. Tomó nuevamente una carta con su mano izquierda, y nuevamente se la mostró a la niña, alzándola ante sus ojos, ella la tomó en sus manos y la observó por algunos momentos.  
-Misty, ¡buenas noticias!- Dijo la niña, volteando sonriente hacia la pelirroja.  
-¿Eh?, ¿buenas noticias?- Preguntó ella, aún con la mirada melancólica.  
-¡Sip!. ¡Aquí dice que ahí tan sólo una cosa que puede arreglar todo en tu destino…- Dijo la niña, Misty abrió sus ojos, como si se hubiese ilusionado.  
-…¿arreglar mi destino?... ¿a qué te refieres?- Preguntó lentamente.  
-¡eso es fácil!- Dijo la niña -…ya sabes que el destino esta escrito, al menos eso creo, pero no existe tan sólo un destino para cada uno, ¡sino que hay muchos!, y todo depende de cómo te muevas, ¿porqué crees que llegaste hasta este lugar?, ¡es por eso!, porqué tu elegiste el destino que te traía hasta aquí. Y aún tienes una oportunidad para tomar un buen destino y que todo mejore-  
La pelirroja observó con el ceño fruncido a Molly, no sospechaba que aquella niña tan pequeña pudiese decir cosas tan sabias, le había sorprendido sin duda. Pensó luego en lo que la pequeña le había dicho, y concluyó que, en uno que otro sentido, ella tenía razón… ella podía coger su destino y caminar hacía donde ella quisiera, que no podía continuar lamentándose, ¡lo había hecho durante diez años!, ya no podía seguir así. Miró a Molly con los ojos cristalinos, y le preguntó:  
-…¿Qué… qué debo hacer para arreglar mi destino…?- Molly le sonrió.  
-¡Saca otra carta!- Le dijo. Misty obedeció, sacando un nuevo naipe y mostrándoselo a la niña. Esta lo observó un momento, intrigada, un momento que se hizo eterno para Misty. Pasaron largos segundos de silencio, en los que ninguna de las dos muchachas al interior de la tienda despegó su vista de la carta que Molly tenía en sus manos. Misty comenzaba a impacientarse.  
-¿Y bien?- Preguntó, curiosa.  
-…mmhh… no lo entiendo bien…- Dijo Molly un poco desilusionada.  
-¿Porqué?, ¿Qué dice?- Preguntó la pelirroja, desviando su mirada a la pequeña, esta también volteo hacía ella.  
-Dice que la solución son dos niños, un niño y una niña, y los dos abrazados. No lo entiendo, ¿no sabes que significa?- Preguntó la pequeña, arqueando una ceja. Misty pareció pensar unos segundos, apoyando una mano en su mentón, finalmente suspiro.  
-No… no entiendo…- Concluyó, desilusionada -¿la carta no te dice nada más?-  
-…déjame ver…- Dijo la niña y volvió la vista nuevamente hacia la carta, pero nada. Le pidió a Misty que sacara una nueva carta, para ver si es que decía algo, pero el resultado fue el mismo, extrañamente.  
-Lo siento, Misty- Dijo la niña apenada. –No sé que más decirte, las cartas no me están mostrando nada…-  
-Rayos…- Masculló Misty entre dientes, nuevamente sentía que tan sólo poseía una respuesta a medias. –pero, ¿qué paso?, pensé que no fallabas estas cosas.- Dijo, con el tono de su voz un tanto molesto, victima de la desilusión. Molly volteó hacia ella también un tanto molesta.  
-¡Oye, no es mi culpa!, aveces funciona y aveces no- Dijo, cerrando sus cejas. Misty de pronto se dio cuenta de cómo había actuado, y agitó la cabeza, suspirando finalmente.  
-Lo siento- Dijo –No quise molestarme, sólo es que estaba demasiado ansiosa por la respuesta-. Para alivio de la pelirroja, Molly sorpresivamente cambio su rostro, sonriendo nuevamente como si nada hubiese ocurrido.  
-No te preocupes- Dijo –siempre pasa cuando las cartas se quedan calladas-. Misty suspiro aliviada.

Pasaron más minutos aún, ya si iban completando casi tres horas desde que la pelirroja decidiera salir del internado, sin embargo, aún no sentía deseos de regresar, se sentía muy a gusto acompañada de aquella extraña niña, y al menos por el momento (a pesar de que la mayor parte de la conversación había tratado de Ash) había logrado relajarse, lo que ella deseaba.  
Luego de que Molly guardara las cartas en el bolsito de donde las había sacado, ambas chicas decidieron salir a caminar un poco, al parecer la niña también quería alejarse un poco de aquel lugar donde estaba, sola en un pequeño reducto de tiendas en medio de un pequeño bosque, lejano a todo lo que se podría considerar civilización. Así fue como lograron conocerse más, ambas contaron un poco de sus historias personales, de sus lugares de origen, y de sus vidas. Misty se sentía en verdad maravillada mientras caminaba junto a aquella tierna niña, siempre le habían gustado los niños, sin embargo, hace ya mucho que no tenía un contacto así con alguno, sus hermanas no tenían hijos, ni siquiera tenían novio… al menos, no novio estable. Y lo más cercano que había estado de niños había sido con los duelistas que iban a desafiarla al gimnasio, sin embargo, ella misma no se permitía tener una relación más cercana con ellos, digamos, de amigos, ya que era una profesional, y debía diferenciar las cosas, no mezclar el trabajo con amistades, a pesar de que jamás lo había intentado realmente, sospechaba que no le haría nada de bien. Se imaginaba que si lo intentaba terminaría siendo mucho más "flexible" dentro de un partido, ¡y no podía permitírselo!  
Así fue como ambas chicas continuaron hablando, entre risas, comentando todo lo que podían, y todo lo que deseaban, divirtiéndose la una con la otra, como ninguna de las dos se habían divertido hace mucho. Finalmente, aquellas horas felices pasaron y llegó el atardecer…

-…así que tu papá te enseño a leer las cartas, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Misty, sentada junto a Molly en una gran loma en medio del bosque, a diez minutos del campamento donde se habían conocido. Ambas chicas observaban el paisaje frente a sus ojos, ya que desde aquel lugar donde estaban se lograba ver todo en rededor, gracias a que esta loma superaba la altura de la gran mayoría de los árboles que las rodeaban. Observaron así, a lo lejos, la construcción del internado, que parecía no más que una pequeña línea horizontal a lo lejos. Desde ahí también se lograba ver el camino que conectaba a este con la estación de buses, lejos al oeste, la cual también se veía diminuta desde aquel lugar: una suerte de torreta color hormigón de la cual salían frecuentemente autobuses de diversos colores, que a esa distancia parecían insectos que revoloteaban bajo la silueta de las grandes montañas que rodeaban todo el lugar, formando una especie de cuenca.  
-si…- Respondió Molly lentamente, observando como el sol rojizo descendía lentamente, pronto a ocultarse. –Él es un fanático de los Pokémon desde niño, y él me enseño a leerlas-.  
-¿Y no te enseño a jugar duelos de cartas?- Preguntó Misty, volviéndose hacia ella.  
-¿Duelo de cartas?- Preguntó la niña volteando hacía ella con el ceño fruncido -¿Y qué es eso?-. Misty también frunció el ceño, extrañada.  
-¿No conoces el duelo de cartas?- Preguntó. La niña negó con la cabeza.  
-No, ¿qué es eso?- Repitió. Misty suspiró, tomando su morral que llevaba colgado a la espalda.  
-No puedo creer que no conozcas el juego, pensé que todos lo conocían- Dijo mientras buscaba algo en el interior de su saco.  
-¿Qué buscas?- Le preguntó la pequeña.  
-Mi baraja, quiero mostrártela para que conozcas el juego- Dijo la pelirroja, sin embargo, por más que hurgueteó dentro de su morral no encontró nada. –Vaya…- dijo –creo que lo deje en el ropero de mi habitación-.  
-¿También tienes cartas?- Preguntó Molly. Misty asintió.  
-Si, me las regaló Ash cuando éramos niños- Dijo ella sonriendo.  
-Vaya… yo pensé que mi papá era el único que tenía cartas-  
-¿El único?- Preguntó Misty frunciendo el ceño.  
-Sip…- Dijo la niña lentamente -…nunca había visto a nadie más con cartas, y todavía no he visto, ya que no encontraste las tuyas- Molly sonrió bromeando.  
-…que extraño, pero si me habías dicho que tu papá era un fanático de las cartas y también de los Pokémon, y que también era famoso en tu ciudad… no entiendo como no te enseño el juego… es raro…- Concluyó Misty, apoyando una mano en su mentón.  
-Nah- exclamó Molly tranquilamente –Deben ser cosas del destino…-  
-¿Cosas del destino?- Preguntó la pelirroja –No entiendo, Molly. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-. La niña se sonrió ante la pregunta.  
-Ya te lo había dicho. Hay muchos destinos, y este debe ser el nuestro: que nos encontremos sin querer en medio de la nada, que seamos amigas, y que yo haya intentado ayudarte con tu problema… y también que yo no sepa nada acerca de las cartas a las que tu te refieres y que tú no sepas nada de las que yo uso, ¡son cosas del destino!-. Misty desvió nuevamente su vista de la niña, con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.  
-Cosas del destino…- Murmuró en voz baja -…quizás tengas razón en todo lo que me has dicho…-  
-¡Mira, Misty!- Exclamó Molly un poco asustada. Misty volvió rápidamente su vista hacía ella. La niña se había puesto en pie y apuntaba ahora con una de sus manos hacía el oeste.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la pelirroja.  
-¡Nubes, nubes!, ¡Se acerca una tormenta!- Gritó la niña. Misty observó hacía el horizonte también, y en efecto, se aproximaba una tormenta. Una gran masa de oscuras nubes se asomaba sigilosa por sobre las montañas, avanzando a paso lento pero firme, dando un aspecto un tanto extraño al paisaje rojizo de la tarde.  
-Si, son nubes. ¿Y eso qué?- Dijo Misty volteando hacía Molly, sin embargo, la niña ya no estaba en el sitio donde había estado escasos segundos atrás. La pelirroja volvió a colgarse rápidamente el morral a su espalda, y se puso en pie, divisando inmediatamente a la pequeña que ahora bajaba a gran velocidad deslizándose por la ladera del lomo donde estaban. Gritó su nombre, pero la niña no respondió, sino que siguió corriendo ahora por entremedio de los árboles. Parecía que algo la había espantado.  
Misty inmediatamente decidió seguirla. Bajó con gran agilidad por la ladera, divisando inmediatamente a la niña que corría atravesando el interior del bosque. La pelirroja corrió tras ella. -Lo más seguro es que se dirija al campamento –pensó- …pero, ¿porqué esta tan asustada?-.

Finalmente ambas chicas regresaron al campamento. Molly llegó antes que una impresionada Misty, quien pensaba que por tener las piernas más largas lograría darle alcance, pero no había sido así. Molly corría increíblemente rápido.  
Al pasar por el cerco de madera que delineaba el comienzo del territorio de las tiendas, Misty descubrió, sin duda que para su tranquilidad, que Molly se había detenido en medio del patio de este lugar y que miraba hacía el cielo, como si esperase algo. La pelirroja se aproximó lentamente hacía ella.  
-…¿estás bien?- Le preguntó, hincándose para acomodar una mano en su hombro. La niña asintió con la cabeza, sin utilizar la voz para responder. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Molly?- Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, esta vez si hubo respuesta.  
-…mi papá tampoco va a llegar hoy…- Dijo la niña con un poco de tristeza en su voz.  
-…¿tu papá?...- Preguntó Misty, confundida. Molly lentamente giró su cuerpo hacía la pelirroja, su rostro mostraba un poco de tristeza, pero no habían lágrimas.  
-Si…- dijo -…él me prometió que volvería cuando las primeras lluvias del año comenzaran… pero parece que tampoco va a volver hoy…-  
-…¿tampoco?... ¿acaso ya llovió antes?- Preguntó Misty, observando con piedad a la niña. Esta asintió.  
-Si, durante casi todo el mes pasado… pero todavía no llega…- La niña bajó un poco su rostro, como si estuviese aguantando el llanto.  
-…Molly…- Murmuró Misty, sintiendo un poco de pena por la niña. Sin embargo, esta alzó su rostro nuevamente, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en él, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.  
-¡Pero sé que él va a llegar!, ¡él nunca faltó a una promesa y no lo va a hacer ahora, estoy segura!- Exclamó feliz. Misty frunció el ceño, preguntándose como podía ser tan extraña aquella niña. Quiso preguntarle si es que estaba realmente bien, pero no pudo, ya que Molly la interrumpió cuando las palabras comenzaban a salir de su boca.  
-Misty, es mejor que regreses a tu escuela…- Dijo ella, sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.  
-pero… ¿porqué?- Le cuestionó Misty, ciertamente aún no tenía deseos de volver, se sentía en realidad muy a gusto en ese lugar.  
-¡Por qué se aproxima una tormenta!- Dijo la niña abriendo sus brazos hacía el cielo, imitando una explosión. -¡Este debe ser tu destino, Misty! No puedes alejarte de tu pasado, ni tampoco acercarte mucho a él, a menos que tú des el primer paso… recuerda a los dos niños abrazados, ¿esta bien?- Dijo Molly, cerrando un ojo a la pelirroja, aún con su sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Esta no sabía que decir, simplemente todo era muy precipitado.  
-…pero aún no entiendo que significan esos dos niños…- Le dijo Misty.  
-¡Bah, eso es fácil!. Estoy segura de que lograrás entenderlo, y que todo va a salir bien, Misty. Piensa que sólo son cosas del destino…-  
-…y que yo manejo a mi destino…- Interrumpió la pelirroja, terminando la frase que la niña había comenzado.  
-¡Exacto!- Exclamó ella, levantando su dedo pulgar. Misty se sonrió y observó al cielo, este ya estaba pasando a un rojizo muy oscuro, dando pie a la noche.  
-Esta bien, Molly. Regresaré al internado. Además que ya se esta haciendo tarde… pero, no sé, no me gusta mucho dejarte aquí sola- Dijo Misty, mostrándose preocupada por la niña. Molly agitó suavemente su cabeza.  
-No te preocupes por eso, la gente volverá pronto, no es la primera vez que se van sin avisar- Dijo. Misty suspiró aliviada.  
-¡Que bueno!- Dijo en un murmullo.  
-¡Apresúrate, Misty! la lluvia no tarda en caer…- Dijo la niña mirando al cielo.  
-Tienes razón…- Misty se puso de pie -…me voy- la pelirroja le regaló una sonrisa a la niña, quien había regresado su vista a ella. Esta también le sonrió.  
-Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Misty- Le dijo.  
-Para mí también, créelo. Me has ayudado mucho- Se quedaron mirando por varios segundos, como si se negaran a despedirse, pero justo en ese momento un gran trueno resonó en el aire, y un viento frío comenzó a inundar el lugar, meciendo a los árboles circundantes y el cabello de ambas chicas. Ambas se sonrieron nuevamente, y Misty finalmente comenzó la marcha, dirigiéndose hacía la cerca de madera.  
-¡Adiós, Misty!, ¡No olvides a los niños!- Gritó Molly meciendo una mano en el aire. La pelirroja volteo.  
-¡Adiós, Molly. Cuídate mucho!- Le respondió esta. Afirmó su morral firmemente sobre su hombro y finalmente comenzó a caminar.

La noche ya había caído totalmente, y tan sólo habían pasado casi dos minutos en la caminata de regreso, para cuando Misty notó que se le había olvidado algo. Se había ido pensando en la niña que había conocido en aquel día, en su nueva amiga, sin embargo, no le había olvidado preguntar si es que se volverían a ver, y en realidad que ella deseaba verla nuevamente. Así que se decidió y regresó por el camino que había tomado, dirigiéndose nuevamente al campamento.  
Volvió a recorrer el camino de piedritas amarillentas que la conducían hasta este, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula. El campamento no estaba, sino que tan sólo había árboles, cientos de árboles, parecía como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Con el ceño fruncido, la pelirroja observó hacía todos lados, pensando en que quizás había equivocado el rumbo, sin embargo, no era posible, ya que había seguido fielmente el camino de piedrecillas. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, no podía explicárselo. Camino un poco más, adentrándose un poco en los árboles, sin embargo, no había nada.  
-…¿qué esta ocurriendo aquí?...- Se preguntó, sintiendo un inexplicable vacío en su estomago -…¿Dónde esta Molly?...- Observó al cielo, como si pidiese una respuesta, y descubrió que este ya se había nublado por completo, tomando un tono rojizo, el cual indicaba que se acercaba la lluvia. Misty continuó observando hacia todos lados, comenzando a asustarse un poco por lo inexplicable de la situación, pero de pronto, escuchó algo que no olvidaría en el resto de su vida. Instintivamente prestó atención a sus oídos, sin poder explicárselo tampoco, y de entre los árboles, el viento traído por las nubes pareció dar una voz, una voz que Misty ya conocía, pero que parecía un susurro fantasmal que atravesaba el bosque, llegando hasta ella…  
-…no olvides a los niños…- dijo esta voz en un sopló, un leve suspiró que tan sólo Misty entendió, una voz acompañada por una risa, la risa de Molly.  
El cuerpo de Misty se estremeció en un fuerte escalofrío que la rodeó de improviso, dio unos pasos atrás y observó hacía todos lados entre los árboles, tragando un poco de saliva, producto del nerviosismo.  
-…cosas del destino…- Murmuró para sí misma, volteando hacía la oscuridad del camino que debía seguir, y, aún asustada, regresó a paso rápido por el sendero que la conducía al internado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

TOMO TERCERO  
.: Bajo un Día de Lluvia :.

ACTO 12  
.: La Verdad Bajo la Lluvia :.

Misty abrió la puerta de su habitación con lentitud. En su rostro se notaba la palidez que traía. Aún le rondaban múltiples preguntas por el interior de su cabeza, cuestionamientos que sin duda alguna se dirigían a la niña con la qué había estado toda aquella tarde. Aún no lograba comprender que era lo que había ocurrido, quién era aquella niña, que había sido aquel susurro que había escuchado en el viento… cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado hace menos de una hora, la piel se le erizaba, y un extraño nudo se le formaba en el estomago. Era, simplemente, algo increíble.

Cuando por fin Misty abrió completamente la puerta descubrió que las sorpresas no terminaban ahí. Observó con detención y con sorpresa la muchacha de cabellos oscuros que parecía dormir echada sobre una de las camas, mientras escuchaba un ya mítico Walkman, era Sabrina.  
La pelirroja cerró la puerta tras de sí con todo el silencio posible, para no despertar a su compañera, desabrochó el cierre de su chaqueta con la misma lentitud, ya que el cambio de temperatura entre el exterior y el interior de la habitación habían provocado que una ligera comezón llegase a su cuerpo, y se aproximó a su cama, rascándose el estomago. Pero ni tan siquiera alcanzó sentarse sobre esta para cuando Sabrina le dio el susto de su vida, saludándola de improviso, aún con los ojos cerrados. Era increíble que a pesar de que escuchaba la música de su Walkman aún lograse escuchar las cosas del exterior, más allá del zumbido incesante de los audífonos pegados a sus oídos. Al menos, eso pensó Misty al saludar un tanto ridícula a su amiga, con una gran gota de sudor adornando su frente, sintiéndose, de todas formas, alegre por tenerla ahí. No se había sentido sola durante todo el día, después de todo había estado con la pequeña, y ahora si que extraña, Molly. Sin embargo, tener a Sabrina al lado le hacía un bien que para esos instantes era algo muy preciado.  
-¿Qué tal has estado?- Preguntó Sabrina, quitándose uno de los audífonos de sus oídos, pero sin abrir sus ojos.  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sabrina?! Se supone que tú estás en Ciudad Saffron- Inquirió la pelirroja, un tanto molesta por el susto… ya no deseaba más de estos por el día, con Molly había sido más que suficiente.  
Sabrina por fin abrió los ojos ante la reacción de su compañera, y se incorporó lentamente, quitándose el audífono que aun mantenía en su oído, apagando su walkman. Se sentó al borde de la cama, quedando frente a frente con Misty. Sin embargo, y como ya era clásico en ella, sonrió dulcemente.  
-…bueno…- Dijo Sabrina –De hecho estaba en Saffron, pero vi los reportes del clima en la tele y decidí volver antes de que cayera la tormenta que pronosticaron. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo difícil que puede resultar llegar aquí en un día de lluvia?, ya lo he vivido, y no es nada agradable… al menos, no mucho que digamos.-  
Misty la miro con el ceño fruncido, y suspiro… al menos no se sentiría sola aquella noche.  
-¿Mist?- Preguntó Sabrina colocando una mano en la frente de la pelirroja, sorprendiéndola -… ¿te ocurrió algo? Estás muy pálida- Concluyó, observando el extraño color de la piel de Misty. Era cierto que ella de piel blanca pero ¿a tal extremo?, Sabrina rápidamente lo comparó con su propio paludismo, y concluyó que muy pocas personas eran TAN pálidas como ella, y sin dudas, Misty no era una de ellas.  
-… ¿pá… pálida?- Tartamudeó la pelirroja. No lo había notado en absoluto. Sabrina asintió, mostrándose preocupada… dentro de la forma de preocuparse de Sabrina, es decir: nunca tan preocupada, pero nunca tan lejana.  
-Si, estás demasiado blanca. No creo haberte asustado tanto con mi saludo ¿verdad?- Dijo ella.  
-No… no es eso… supongo…- Dijo Misty escondiendo su mirada en el piso, pensando sin dudas en la pequeña. Luego alzó sus ojos a Sabrina, observándola casi con temor, algo que la chica de los cabellos oscuros no entendió muy bien. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a emitirle una pregunta a la pelirroja, cuestionándole el motivo de tanto nerviosismo, ya que Misty preguntó primero -…Sabrina…- dijo.  
-¿Dime?- Respondió esta.  
-…tú… ¿has ido alguna vez a los bosques que están fuera del internado…?- Preguntó la pelirroja, sintiendo como el nudo en su estomago regresaba. En verdad que había sido espantada por lo que le había ocurrido. Sabrina la observó arqueando una ceja.  
-Si, claro que he ido- Le respondió -¿Acaso fuiste allá?- Preguntó luego, ahora dibujando una ansiosa sonrisa en su rostro. Misty bajo nuevamente la mirada, sin poder explicar si es que lo que sentía era vergüenza o miedo. Ella asintió levemente, y para su sorpresa, justo en ese momento Sabrina lanzó una sonora carcajada, poniéndose estrepitosamente de pie, parándose frente a la ventana cerrada debido al frío del exterior, corriendo un poco las cortinas para ver el patio de la escuela, el cielo nocturno estaba muy rojo, en cualquier momento caería la lluvia. Misty, muy sorprendida, levantó su vista hacia ella, parpadeando repetidamente.  
-… ¿tiene algo de malo?...- Preguntó ella, con su voz ahogándose, extrañamente.  
-¡Déjame adivinar porqué estás tan pálida, Misty!- Dijo Sabrina, emocionada. Misty continuó pestañeando, sin entenderla. -¡Te encontraste con Molly!-  
Al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña salir desde la boca de Sabrina, el cuerpo de Misty tembló, y tembló mucho, incluso erizándole el cabello. ¿Cómo conocía a Molly? Se preguntaba ella, pero en ese momento no atinó a hacer la pregunta, su boca no le respondía, ya que había quedado irremediablemente a medio abrir, cayendo sin fuerzas en el rostro de la pelirroja. Sabrina soltó una carcajada nuevamente al ver el rostro de Misty.  
-¿Te sorprende?- Preguntó, sonriendo. Misty asintió, aún sintiendo aquel terror dentro de su cuerpo… ¿quién era Molly?, se preguntaba. Y reuniendo unas cuantas fuerzas entumecidas por la situación alzo la pregunta a Sabrina.  
-… ¿acaso la conoces?- Preguntó lo más firme que pudo. Sabrina sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía.  
-Por supuesto- Dijo -¿Acaso crees que eres la única que la ha visto?-. Misty arqueó un poco su labio superior, al igual que una de sus cejas, en una sonrisa un tanto torpe.  
-… ¿de que estás hablando, Sabrina?- Preguntó, con su voz temblando. Sabrina al observar esa cara de su amiga, rió nuevamente.  
-Bueno, bueno, Mist- Dijo –No es para asustarse tanto, aunque siempre es sorprendente cuando ocurre por primera vez. ¿Quieres que te cuente quien es Molly?- Preguntó, sintiéndose algo así como súper poderosa, jamás había visto a Misty tan intrigada por algo de lo que ella estuviese hablando. La pelirroja asintió lentamente, ya sentía su garganta seca, muy seca. El nerviosismo la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. –Bueno…- Dijo Sabrina.  
"Molly, como sabes, es una niña. ¡Pero que niña! Aparece siempre cuando va a llover, supongo que tiene que ver un poco con lo que le pasó. Como sea. Siempre se ha dicho que Molly se aparece frente a personas que tienen alguna clase de problema… y ahora que lo pienso, Mist, tú tienes varios problemas en este minuto- Sabrina sonrió, sin embargo, Misty parecía como hechizada escuchando su historia: seria, inmutable; al parecer lo que le había pasado había sido muy trágico para ella, por decirlo de alguna manera.  
-… ¿quieres decir que Molly es un fan… fan…?- Trató de preguntar la pelirroja, pero la palabra no le salía. No podía ser posible.  
-¿Un fantasma? Puede ser.- Dijo Sabrina a secas. El cuerpo de Misty se estremeció de nuevo. Tragó un poco de la escasa saliva que había en su boca y preguntó:  
-Entonces… ¿qué fue lo qué le pasó? ¿Por… por qué se aparece?- Preguntó, tratando de contener la impresión. El semblante de Sabrina se enserió repentinamente, igualándose al de Misty. Ambas se miraron a los ojos. Sabrina carraspeó en su garganta y comenzó a contar la historia. Misty en ningún momento la detuvo, estaba demasiado intrigada para hacerlo, y tan sólo escuchó.  
-Molly- dijo Sabrina -era hija de un renombrado arqueólogo, no recuerdo el nombre de la ciudad de donde venían. Se dice que su padre buscaba fósiles de Pokémon, él siempre creyó que estos habían existido alguna vez… al menos eso he oído. Pero un día ocurrió algo. Fue antes de que comenzara la época de lluvias en esta región, más o menos en Diciembre. En uno de esos días el papá de Molly tuvo ir a Ciudad Verde para comprar algunos materiales para su investigación, o algo así era. Creo que ahí fue cuando le prometió que regresaría cuando la lluvia llegara. Pero cuando iba en el camino, una repentina tormenta azotó a su caravana… el resto es algo confuso… una ¿leyenda urbana?, ¡Bah! Como sea… cuentan que esa tormenta trajo vientos muy rápidos, y que justo en ese momento el papá de la niña caminaba, junto a su gente, en un estrecho camino de tierra, arriba de las montañas que se ven lejos al oeste, y que ahí el viento los alcanzó. No pudieron resistir mucho los fuertes vientos de las montañas, y… para hacerlo corto… el camino donde iban se derrumbó, todos cayeron al vacío, y sus cuerpos fueron encontrados casi dos años después por otros arqueólogos que buscaban dinosaurios. Dicen que estaban aplastados por grandes rocas… pero eso no se puede asegurar.-  
-¿Y qué paso con Molly? ¿Cómo la conociste?- Preguntó Misty, por fin reaccionando un poco de su estupor. Sabrina apoyo una mano en su barbilla, poniéndose en posición de pensar.  
-Bueno… dicen que Molly estuvo esperando a su papá durante largo tiempo, pero el nunca llegó, ya sabes porqué. También dicen que Molly no estaba sola en el campamento de su papá, sino que se habían quedado a lo menos unas diez personas… pero que estás se aburrieron de esperar y se fueron juntos un día, dejando a Molly completamente sola, ¡eran unos desgraciados!... pero Molly siguió esperando… pero, ¿te imaginas lo que una pequeña niña de no más de seis años puede hacer sola en medio de un bosque?...-  
-…ella…- Interrumpió Misty en un susurro -… ¿murió?-  
-No lo sé- Dijo Sabrina -…nadie jamás quiso saber lo que le había pasado a ella… algo de "pudor", creo. Sin embargo, por estás fechas, supongo que la respuesta es si… han pasado muchos años…-  
-¿Muchos… años?- Interrumpió nuevamente la pelirroja, sintiendo que su voz desaparecía en su garganta. Sabrina asintió solemnemente.  
-Si… alrededor de sesenta años…- Dijo.  
-¡¿Sesenta años?!- Un gigantesco trueno azotó a los cielos con un ruido estrepitoso cuando Misty gritó casi sin querer estás palabras, dando coincidentemente un toque más dramático al relato de Sabrina. La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento en la cama de un salto, impresionada. Sabrina no se inmutó… después de todo, provenía de uno de los lugares más lúgubres del planeta: Ciudad Saffron.  
-Si, sesenta años… ¡Aunque no me creas! Piensa que en aquella época el internado no existía, ¡ni siquiera existía el duelo de cartas!, tan sólo unas feas cartas con los dibujos de unos Pokémon… supongo que esas fueron las primeras. ¿Molly te leyó las cartas, verdad?- Preguntó Sabrina. Misty lentamente asintió. –Pues ya somos dos. A mi me las leyó también. Fue cuando salimos con unos amigos a caminar por los bosques fuera del internado… más o menos hace un año atrás, por estas mismas fechas. Yo creo que tome un rumbo equivocado y me perdí del resto del grupo- dijo, soltando una pequeña risita -…y ahí fue que vi las tiendas multicolores… me pareció extraño y curioso, y las fue a ver, me la encontré en la entrada de todo ese sector, jugando con tierra, por decirlo así. Nos hicimos amigas rápidamente… aunque no me gustan mucho los niños… y al final terminó por leerme las cartas de Uknown… aunque en el momento no le creí, pero ahora que lo veo muchas cosas se están cumpliendo, eso te lo cuento en otro momento, no quiero desviarme del tema. ¿Dónde iba…? ¡Ah, si! Luego, recién había llegado la tarde y comenzaron a caer algunas sorpresivas gotas de lluvia… la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho ver como la niña comenzaba a correr por el camino que había frente a ese lugar, gritando el nombre de su papá… yo la seguí, pero no la encontré, ¡era como si se la hubiese comido la tierra! Incluso, después regrese hasta donde se suponía que estaba el campamento pero…-  
-…pero ya no estaba…- Interrumpió Misty, observando como si fuese un ente a Sabrina, con su mirada perdida en el cuerpo de ella, como si la atravesara. Sabrina alzo sus ojos a ella, comenzando a preocuparse.  
-Veo que te paso algo parecido- Dijo. Misty asintió. Acto seguido, Sabrina caminó hacia ella, acercando suavemente su boca al oído de ella. -…pero no te preocupes…- dijo en un susurro –…siempre que Molly aparece es para mejor, es porqué ella ama a todas las personas que están en problemas, y no desean que sufran como ella… así que, por ella, trata de dejar de sufrir, ¿ok?-. Misty abrió sus ojos de par a par al escuchar estás palabras, pero luego los cerró un poco, bajando su vista a la alfombra roja del piso, su mirada era ahora dulce… muy dulce, como en los primeros días en que había llegado. Sabrina alejó su rostro del de ella y le sonrió con dulzura. –A mi me dijo que todas las penas que vivía en ese momento desaparecerían… y todas lo han hecho… excepto una, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo… yo sé que es así.- volteó para ver a través de la ventana, ver el ala sur de la construcción de las Habitaciones (vista desde la puerta del Internado)… donde quedaba la habitación de Gary. Volvió nuevamente su vista a la pelirroja –Así que si yo tengo esperanza gracias a ella, también tenla tú… ya verás que todo saldrá bien…-. Ambas chicas se observaron y sonrieron.  
-…si… todo va a estar bien…- Dijo Misty, alzando su vista también hacía la ventana -… ¿no es así, Molly?- Misty se volvió a sonreír.

-…Molly…- Repitió Misty nuevamente, echada sobre su cama, con las manos bajo su nuca. Se había quitado la chaqueta rosa que llevaba, dejándola sobre la cabecera de la cama, quedando tan sólo con la camiseta roja que llevaba bajo esta. Ya llevaba casi media hora en aquella posición, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel sábado. Era todo tan extraño.  
Sabrina nuevamente se había dejado caer sobre su cama, nuevamente apretando el botón "play" de su inseparable Walkman, dejándose encartar con la música.

-…"no olvides a los niños"…- Se repitió Misty una vez más, pensando en que podían significar aquellas palabras, aún no lograba descubrirlo. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, y observo el reloj digital de la pared, eran ya las 22:46PM. La lluvia aún no comenzaba a caer, sin embargo, ya se habían escuchado grandes tronazos en el horizonte. Misty cerró nuevamente los ojos… lo primero que veía era la imagen de la niña ante la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados, aún no lograba creer totalmente todo lo que había pasado respecto a la niña. Era la primera vez en toda la vida que le ocurría algo así -…Molly… si es que puedes darme una pista más acerca de los dos niños dámela, por favor…- Suspiró. -…dos niños, un niño y una niña, dos niños abrazados… dos niños…- Por un momento Misty pareció desvanecerse dentro de sus pensamientos. Sacudió su cabeza y abrió los ojos furtivamente, no se había percatado de lo cansada que estaba, en realidad había sido un día muy largo y agotador, pero no había sentido sueño hasta aquel momento… quizás estaba logrando calmarse un poco… era muy cierto que la salida que había hecho en la mañana le había servido mucho. Se sentía mucho mejor respecto a lo de Ash, a pesar de que aún nada se solucionaba para ella, su corazón ahora tenía una extraña paz… se sentía tan bien, tan cálido, tan pacifico… de pronto, los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaron a cerrarse, los sentía pesados, pero no deseaba dormirse… deseaba continuar tratando de descifrar que querían decir aquellas palabras, a que niños se refería… pero finalmente, Misty perdió aquella batalla, y tan sólo un leve susurro se le escuchó antes de caer dormida, como si fuese un ángel buscando regocijo bajo alas amigas -…los niños…-.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás en la vida, Ash Ketchum!- Gritó la molesta madre de Ash a este. Él estaba con su pequeña cabeza gacha, oculta en su pecho, para que ninguno de los presentes pudiese ver los ojos temblorosos que adornaban su rostro en aquel momento. Unas leves lágrimas habían logrado escapar, sin que él pudiese detenerlas, sin embargo, ahora estaba soportando el llanto, debía hacerlo, después de todo, Misty estaba presente.  
Ambos estaban sentados en un gran sofá, en el living de la casa de Ash, enfrente de ellos la señora Vilma Ketchum, acompañada de la madre de Misty, y del siempre presente Profesor Oak, quién trataba de controlar la ira de ambas mujeres argumentando que eran tan sólo niños, ganándose muchas veces gritos para él sólo, quedando así en relativo silencio.  
-Lo siento, mamá…- Dijo el pequeño Ash, con su voz un tanto temblorosa, tratando de disculparse por algo que le había salido de lo más profundo de su corazón, en verdad que deseaba llevar a la niña pelirroja a aquel lugar, aquel lugar tan preciado para él. Misty lo observaba con angustia, todos los retos le habían llegado a él, ninguno a ella, lo encontraba injusto, ¡no deberían tratar así a Ash, él no había hecho nada!  
-Señora Ketchum…- Dijo con su dulce voz de niña, llamando la atención de los tres adultos presentes -…no fue su culpa, yo quise acompañarlo al lago, hablo en serio.-  
-¡No importa de quién sea la culpa aquí, hija!- Dijo la madre de Misty -¡No se imaginan el susto que nos dieron!, estuvimos buscándolos toda la tarde, ¡toda la tarde!-  
-Ya basta señoras.- Inquirió el Profesor Oak, haciendo un gesto con la mano –Son sólo niños, no tuvieron la intención de hacer daño, ¿no creen que deben parar esto ya?... además, estoy seguro de que ellos ya aprendieron, ¿verdad niños?- Dijo con una sonrisa, observando a los pequeños. Tanto Ash como Misty alzaron sus ojos hacia él, y lentamente asintieron, apenados. La madre de Ash suspiró.  
-…bien, supongo que tienes razón, Samuel- Dijo -¡Pero que la próxima vez que lo hagan, por lo menos avisen!-. La madre de Misty asintió, encontrándole la razón a Vilma. Los niños hicieron lo mismo casi por inercia, al fin acabaría la tortura.  
-Bueno, ahora que esta todo bien… ¿porqué no dejamos que los niños estén solos?... supongo que para eso subieron a la colina, ¿no?- Dijo el Profesor, mirando a ambos niños con ojos picaros, se sonrió luego al ver que ambos se enrojecían –Ya sabía yo que tenía razón…- Dijo antes de echarse a reír, en verdad que sabía como calmar las malas situaciones.

Ash y Misty ahora estaban solos. Solos en el gigantesco living de la casa de los Ketchum, sentados aún en el sofá, ambos sin despegar la mirada de la alfombra rojiza que adornaba el suelo. Los adultos ya se habían ido, previa petición del profesor Oak, ¿Dónde habían ido?, eso ninguno de los dos niños lo sabían, tan sólo estaban preocupados de lo que ocurría con el otro en aquel momento… como siempre lo hacían cuando estaban solos… ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde el cumpleaños de Misty.  
-…te dije que sería mala idea, Ash…- dijo ella, con su voz un poco molesta.  
-¡no me eches la culpa a mi!, ¡tú aceptaste!- Dijo Ash tratando de defenderse, alzando sus ojos hacía la pelirroja. Ella guardó silencio.  
-¿La culpa es mía entonces?- Preguntó. Ash agitó su cabeza con brusquedad.  
-No, no es eso, es sólo… bueno… no, supongo que es mía…- Concluyó finalmente, agachando nuevamente su cabeza hacia la alfombra. Se sentía terriblemente mal en aquel minuto, no sólo porque su madre lo hubiese regañado, la verdad, era lo que menos le importaba, sino porqué también habían regañado a Misty, por tener sus ropas sucias, por desaparecer en medio de la tarde sin decirle nada a nadie, por no poder pensar en las consecuencias… etc.… se sentía realmente mal… su orgullo había quedado hecho añicos ante Misty, él no pudo hacer nada para evitar que a ella también la retasen, ¡Demonios! Se sentía como un inútil… como un niño que no era capaz de hacer nada bien… y peor aún, había estropeado la sorpresa que deseaba darle a la niña pelirroja… mostrarle el lugar secreto que el guardaba con tanto celo… ya no tenía ganas de llorar, ¿para qué?, las cosas ya estaban hechas… ya no valía la pena llorar.  
Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos negativos se dispersaron en el viento en tan sólo un instante… Misty estaba… ¿riendo?  
En efecto. Ash alzó lentamente su vista hacía la pelirroja al escuchar la maravillosa risa que ella poseía, y la observó. Con sus mejillas un tanto rosadas, con su cabello rojizo aún ensuciado por trozos de barro, su vestido celeste parecía haber perdido un poco del color producto del polvo, pero ella reía…  
-… ¿porqué ríes?...- Le preguntó Ash, maravillado. Misty volteó lentamente hacía él, con sus grandes ojos verdes acariciando su rostro.  
-…porqué hoy vi un lugar muy hermoso Ash. Gracias por mostrármelo, todo esto valió la pena…- Luego le sonrió con la mayor ternura que podía tener, Ash quedó pasmado. Había estado frente a Misty muchas veces, a veces más de lo que cualquier persona creyese posible, sin embargo, ahora se sentía muy nervioso, sentía a su corazón latir pesadamente, tan pesado como jamás lo había hecho, ni siquiera el día del cumpleaños de la pelirroja, cuando se dieron aquel primer y único beso… no lograba entender a su corta edad el porqué se sentía así, y la verdad, ni siquiera los adultos de más alta edad logran explicar aquel sentimiento con palabras claras… pero el deseaba saber…  
Se mantuvo así, observando a la pelirroja durante un rato. Incluso luego de que ella parase de sonreírle… ya que ella se había acercado hacia él, y por un momento el pequeño Ash pensó que era para un nuevo beso… se equivocó, pero no le molestó en absoluto. Misty se abrazó a su cuerpo con el mayor amor y cariño posible, con todo el que ella en secreto mantenía en su corazón, a veces sin siquiera saber que tenía aquellos sentimientos, y reposó su cabeza suavemente en el pecho del muchacho, quién la observaba con ternura, maravillado más que nunca hasta aquel instante por la chica que estaba en sus brazos. Y él la abrazó, apretándola contra si mismo suavemente, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo, aquella calidez que desaparecería para siempre meses más tarde. Agachó su cabeza hasta la altura de donde ella tenía la propia y le besó el cabello en silencio, acomodando su cabeza con ternura sobre los rojizos visos de la muchacha… se quedó escuchando su respiración en silencio, con los ojos cerrados… y no pasó mucho para que él se quedara dormido, apoyados uno en el otro, como dos hermanos que se tienen a si mismos para sobrevivir…  
La madre de Ash entró al living acompañada por la madre de Misty, y vieron así la escena de ambos niños, sin poder evitar soltar unas leves sonrisas.  
-…menos mal que Samuel dijo que eran tan sólo niños…- Dijo la madre de Misty en un susurro, observando la escena.  
-…tienes razón, Daisy…- Respondió Vilma. -Son dos niños que se quieren mucho…-  
La pequeña Misty se sonrió levemente por el comentario, se acomodó más aún en el pecho del pequeño, y también cayó dormida…

Un fuerte trueno resonó una vez más alrededor de todo el Internado, acompañado por la cegadora luz de un relámpago. El estrepitoso sonido despertó a Misty en un salto, cayendo sentada sobre su cama. Observó hacía todos lados aún atontada por la pequeña siesta, y observó el reloj.  
-…son las once…- Se dijo a si misma, restregándose los ojos. Observó a Sabrina, quien extrañamente ya no estaba escuchando su Walkman, sino que la observaba con ojos curiosos, mientras en sus manos mantenía lo impensado: un cuaderno, y un lápiz.  
-Si, son las once… y comenzó una tormenta eléctrica- Dijo Sabrina despreocupadamente, volviendo a su cuaderno. Parecía estar estudiando… Misty soltó una pequeña carcajada sarcástica ante el comentario, y dejo nuevamente caer a su cuerpo sobre la cama, acomodando sus manos tras su nuca.  
-…Ash…- Susurró inaudiblemente, mientras sus ojos se clavaban involuntariamente en la fotografía que tenía pegada al techo. Y de pronto sintió que algo comenzaba a concordar dentro de su cabeza. -…dos niños que se quieren mucho…- pensó -…dos niños… ¡eso es!- Dijo, parándose de golpe sobre su cama, llegando a la altura del techo para despegar la fotografía. -¡Esto era a lo que Molly se refería!- Exclamó, emocionada, apretando contra su pecho el pequeño objeto.  
Sabrina alzó sus ojos hacia la pelirroja, con el lápiz en la boca. Observaba con los ojos muy abiertos la reacción de Misty, quien se acomodaba nuevamente su chaqueta rosa y le subía el cierre, aproximándose a grandes pasos a la puerta de salida de la habitación.  
-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Misty la observó con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa feliz.  
-¡Voy a ver a Ash!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.  
Sabrina dejo caer su lápiz sobre el cuaderno bajo su rostro, notoriamente impresionada.  
-… ¿va a ver a Ash?...- Murmuró -…ojalá que hayan problemas…- Luego observó a través de la ventana, y un nuevo relámpago sacudió el cielo, acompañado luego de breves segundos por el sonido de un nuevo trueno. Tragó saliva, y continuó en lo que estaba haciendo.

Y así fue como Misty volvió a caminar bajo la sombra de la noche a través de los pasillos del internado. Esta vez ninguna esperanza se albergaba en su corazón, prefería no crearse ninguna. El temor de que Ash nuevamente no la reconociera era muy grande, demasiado grande, sin embargo, ahora intentaría algo nuevo… aquella fotografía de tiempos pasados sería la clave, la única pieza existente en el mundo que sería capaz de cambiar el rumbo que iba tomando paso a paso el destino… el único objeto que sería capaz de hacer que todo saliese bien… como dijo Molly.

Múltiples luces relampagueantes azotaban el firmamento, hacía las lejanas montañas que lograban verse desde el internado. Al parecer, la tormenta eléctrica cobraba más fuerza cada vez en la cima de estas. Misty se detuvo a observarlas un momento, con su mirada ansiosa, deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón que todas aquellas aterradoras luces no resultaran ser un mal presagio, ya había sufrido bastante.  
-…Molly…- Susurró, aún observando las montañas. Otro relámpago más, otro trueno más -…por favor, si es que me estás observando en este minuto has que todo salga bien…- Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Acto seguido volvió a caminar, bajando las escaleras para caer al patio del establecimiento, y luego para avanzar en frente de la pequeña construcción de la Biblioteca, en dirección a la habitación de Ash.

Y luego de varios minutos de caminata, se encontró en el mismo dilema que la acompañaba cada vez que estaba frente a aquel lugar. Frente a aquella puerta verde, frente a la habitación 518, separada de él tan sólo por una débil pared de ladrillos y una ligera puerta de metal.  
Respiró hondo, observó una vez más hacia el nocturno cielo rojizo que abrazaba todo aquel lugar, mientras una tibia brisa suave la acariciaba, meneando su cabello ligeramente. Cerró los ojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, dio dos golpes a la puerta. Su corazón irremediablemente comenzó a latir fuerte y rápido, cada vez más fuerte, y cada vez más rápido.  
-¡Por favor, Misty! ¡Contrólate!- Pensó, abriendo lentamente los ojos.  
Nuevamente, el tiempo que le tomó a Ash abrir la puerta pareció algo eterno, segundos que se arrastraban sin ganas para dar paso al siguiente, pero finalmente abrió.  
Misty, inevitablemente, dio un pequeño salto al sentir que la puerta comenzaba a moverse, sintiendo como (y aunque pareciese imposible) los latidos de su corazón cobraban más fuerza aún, provocando un leve enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Sin embargo, Ash en aquel momento distaba de todo lo que pudiese considerarse romántico, o a lo menos formal. Venía recién despertando, se le notaba en la cara. Su rostro un tanto maltrecho, su cabello despeinado (sin su característica gorra encima, cabe decir), descalzo, vistiendo tan sólo sus jeans y su camiseta negra, sintiendo sus ojos aún pesados por el repentino despertar provocado por la pelirroja. Sin embargo, esto a ella no le importó, estaba demasiado preocupada en el intento casi vano de que el corazón no se le saliese por el pecho, acomodando sus manos sobre este, respirando aún hondo, todavía intentando tranquilizarse, pero parecía ser una tarea inútil.  
-… ¿pelirroja?...- Dijo Ash con la voz un poco ronca, rascándose la cabeza. Misty saltó nuevamente, alzando sus ojos hacia el rostro del muchacho, ahora si que estaba nerviosa, incluso más que en el primer encuentro que había tenido con él, varios días atrás. Lo encontraba algo impensado, teniendo en cuenta que había convivido con él durante toda la semana, sin importar lo que haya pasado en medio, al menos, ella pensaba, debería haber estado un poco más "acostumbrada" a su presencia, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, para bien o para mal, no era así. -…erm… ¿pelirroja?- Repitió nuevamente Ash, impacientándose. Misty sacudió bruscamente su cabeza, saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.  
-…yo…- Comenzó a decir, nerviosa, observando directamente a los oscuros ojos de Ash. -…yo…- Repitió, con su voz como un susurro. Ash arqueó una ceja.  
-…tú…- Repitió casi en broma, impacientándose un poco. Se preguntaba una y otra vez el porqué de tanto nerviosismo de la muchacha frente a él. Era cierto que le había molestado un poco que lo despertara de sus sueños, siendo que había sido un día agotador, sin embargo, no demostró ningún signo de enojo frente a ella… lo encontraba extraño, él que era uno de los mayores gruñones en todo Pueblo Paleta en cuanto a ser despertado se trataba, sin embargo, era extraño que en esta ocasión no fuese así, por el contrario. Cuando abrió la puerta para ver quien buscaba, se sorprendió de ver a la pelirroja del curso ahí (de quien aún no escuchaba su nombre, sorprendentemente), pero se sorprendió gratamente… era aún más extraño. No habían trazado palabra alguna desde aquel incidente ocurrido hace cuatro días, ni tan siquiera un tímido "hola", sin embargo, cada vez que la veía, ya fuese en clases, o en cualquier otro lugar, volvía a sentir aquella sensación, aquella extraña nostalgia… un extraño sentimiento que le recordaba ni más ni menos que a su natal Pueblo Paleta, pero él no sabía explicar el porqué de aquello. Y se lo había cuestionado muchas veces, pero no llegaba a ninguna solución concreta, en verdad, a ninguna.  
-…yo quería mostrarte algo…- Dijo Misty bajando su mirada a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. Esta vez siendo ella quien sacaba a Ash de sus pensamientos. Ash agitó un poco su adormilada cabeza y frunció el ceño, bajando sus ojos hacia las manos de la pelirroja, las cuales buscaban lentamente algo dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta rosa.  
-¿Mostrarme algo?- Preguntó Ash lentamente, sin entender la situación. Aunque ya no le resultaba muy extraño no entender a la pelirroja, la encontraba un ser sumamente misterioso. Misty asintió en silencio, mientras sentía que el palpitar de su corazón aumentaba a cada segundo, volviéndose casi insoportable. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, también producto de los nervios, pero ella lo ocultó muy bien, aún continuaba respirando hondo.  
Y así fue como lentamente, con su mano temblorosa y húmeda por un extraño sudor, Misty sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto bien cuidado a pesar de los años, un objeto que había significado tantas esperanzas durante el curso de su vida, un objeto al que ella había llegado a atesorar como a su propiedad más amada… aquella vieja fotografía de ellos dos… lentamente, la tomó con ambas manos y la observó un segundo, luego, con ambas manos temblorosas, la alzó a una velocidad desesperantemente lenta hacia Ash. Su nerviosismo no podía ser mayor, se sentía más cerca que nunca de poder arreglar las cosas, de poder finalmente manejar su propio destino, escoger el destino que ella más amase, que ella más desease. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, y observó con su garganta seca cuando Ash tomó la fotografía en su manos, observándola con los ojos totalmente abiertos, con el sueño y la pereza que tenía hace momentos desaparecido, sintiendo como su propia garganta se secaba cada vez más, y como mil y un pensamientos comenzaban a inundar su propia mente.  
Y en efecto, Ash observaba con asombrado estupor la fotografía que tenía en sus manos, tratando de comprender el porqué, no lograba entender porqué ella tenía aquella fotografía, no le calzaba en la cabeza, ¿¡qué significaba!?... no podía explicárselo. Alzó sus sorprendidos ojos hacía la pelirroja, confundido, muy confundido. Ella lo observaba con sus mejillas muy rojas, preguntándose que ocurriría de ahora en adelante, preguntándose si es que aquello funcionaría, si es que en verdad aquella fotografía era la clave para solucionar todo de una buena vez, deseando que Molly estuviese en lo cierto, aquella mano amiga que apareció de la nada para solucionar un laberinto sin salidas.  
Ash pareció querer alzar la voz, pero su voz no le salió, el asombro era demasiado grande. Observó nuevamente la fotografía en segundos interminables, y otra vez alzó sus ojos hacía Misty.  
-…esta foto…- Dijo lentamente, cuando por fin pudo pronunciar palabra -¿Porqué tienes esta foto…?- Le preguntó, con la ansiedad en su voz. Misty se congeló, su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, por ende, también su tenue voz. -… ¿porqué?- Preguntó nuevamente Ash.  
-…Ash, yo…- Dijo Misty. En ese momento no sabía que responder. Durante diez años había planeado palabras y frases para un momento como este, pero ninguna se le venía a la mente ahora… estaba petrificada, con un indescriptible temor a dar el siguiente paso, con un indescriptible temor a volver a sufrir, sin embargo, debía hacer algo, ella era la única que podía hacer algo. -…yo…- repitió nuevamente. Respiró hondo, dejando de sentir su cuerpo producto de la tensión, de aquellos ojos que la observaban confundidos, ansiosos, sin creer. Deseó para si misma que alguien le diese el valor para continuar, que alguien le diese el valor para poder decir lo que deseaba decir, para que su corazón pudiese expresar en palabras al menos un poco de todo lo que ella había sentido en tan largo tiempo, y de pronto, como si fuese magia, dejo a un lado sus dudas y temores, ¡se obligó a hacerlo!, y dejo que su corazón hablase… un trueno golpeó el cielo.  
-…hace diez años…- Dijo en un susurro, penosamente lento -…haces diez años dos niños se hicieron promesas en el alma… ya que todo iba a cambiar. Ya que el destino deseaba que esos dos niños se separasen… pero esos dos niños se hicieron regalos en el día de la despedida… y uno era una fotografía… una fotografía tomada en el sexto cumpleaños de uno de esos niños… Ash… ¿no lo entiendes?... ¿aún no entiendes?- Concluyó ella, en un improvisado poema que ni ella misma sabía era capaz de crear, un poema que había nacido directo desde su corazón, desde su alma. -… ¿no entiendes el motivo de esa foto?-. Una pequeña lágrima escapó de los ojos de Misty ¿era de alegría?, ¿era de tristeza?, ¿de desesperación?... ¿angustia?. Ella no supo describirlo, ni Ash tampoco. Otro trueno resonó implacable en el cielo.  
Él observaba a la pelirroja pasmado, ya no sentía su propio cuerpo, su estomago había sido atrapado por un sorpresivo e implacable nudo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente, sudorosas. Dentro de su cabeza múltiples piezas de un fatídico rompecabezas comenzaban a lentamente a tomar forma, parecía como si la realidad cayese de golpe ante su lento corazón, un corazón que no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en aquel juego de Duelo de Cartas, un corazón que se había bloqueado de pequeño a asimilar un profundo dolor creado a espaldas suyas… un corazón que no lograba soportar el peso de lo que estaba pasando, un corazón que no lograba asimilarlo.  
-…dos niños…- Repitió él lentamente, con sus ojos hechos verdaderos huevos sin dejar de observar a la pelirroja. -…dos niños…- Repitió una vez más… no podía ser posible. De pronto, Misty comenzó a llorar, lo había intentado, pero no lo había podido evitar.  
-…me prometiste que no me olvidarías…- Dijo con su voz totalmente quebrada. Sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba reclamar por tanto sufrimiento dado. -…cuando me fui me prometiste que no me ibas a olvidar, Ash…- Repitió en un sollozo. Las lágrimas fluían ahora libres por su rostro.  
Ash estaba boquiabierto, con su mirada completamente perdida en la pelirroja. -…no puede ser…- Se dijo a si mismo en un susurró muy leve, aún tratando de encajar todas las piezas dentro de su cabeza. Como si despertase de un profundo y ciego sueño. La brisa comenzó a correr nuevamente, aquella brisa tibia que indicaba lluvia. -…no puede estar pasando esto…- Dijo  
-…Ash… yo soy…- Dijo la pelirroja, pero su voz estaba demasiado quebrada para continuar hablando.  
-…¿Mis… Misty…?- Preguntó él, sus rodillas perdían fuerza. -…¿acaso… eres Misty?-.  
La pelirroja no supo como responder a tan pequeña pregunta, tenía tanto miedo, tanta alegría. Observó tristemente los ojos de Ash, y no supo que hacer. En ese momento, el trueno más grande de toda aquella noche, golpeó al cielo con una furia extrema, como si el mismo Dios estuviese molesto por alguna razón incapaz de ser comprendida por los hombres, un gigantesco destello de luz se esparció por todo el firmamento, y la lluvia comenzó a caer, con furia, como si en los cielos muchísimos ángeles comenzasen a llorar por aquella escena tan triste, pero alegre al mismo tiempo.  
Pasaron largos segundos desde que Ash hiciese su pregunta, y en la escena, nada había cambiado. -…¡dime!...- exigió él con voz débil -¿Eres Misty?-. Ella cerró sus ojos un leve momento, juntando valor para afirmar algo que por fin ya estaba sabido, y asintió, lentamente, mientras aquellas extrañas lágrimas continuaban fluyendo a par con la lluvia.  
-…si… soy Misty, Ash. ¡Soy Misty!… la niña a la que conociste hace diez años…- Respondió ella, alzando nuevamente su mirada a Ash -…soy yo…-.  
De pronto, Ash sintió como todo a su alrededor desaparecía, incluyendo a la pelirroja ante él. Ante sus ojos miles y miles de imágenes del pasado regresaron, risas, llantos, regaños, soledad, compañía, juegos… un cumpleaños, un beso… una lágrima, un adiós… de pronto, dentro de su cabeza todo tomó forma, absolutamente todo tomo forma. Y voces de antaño comenzaron a nacer… una promesa dada en el día del adiós… que extrañamente se le venía a la cabeza en ese mismo segundo…  
-...aunque nos separemos, jamás me olvidaras, ¿verdad?...-  
-No. Jamás te olvidare, ¡jamás!-  
Fue ahí cuando Ash se maldijo a si mismo, maldijo su destino, y a todos quienes lo habían creado.  
Lentamente, sintiéndose muy pesado, sus ojos observaron la cara de la pelirroja… pero no hubo otra reacción. Estaba en shock. No sabía que decir, ni como reaccionar. Y en verdad, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer a continuación. Tan sólo el murmullo incesante de la lluvia cayendo en derredor de ambos era el único sonido de aquel momento.  
-…Misty…- Murmuró Ash bajando su vista, escondiéndola en el suelo. Misty no respondió, tan sólo lo observaba.  
Por su cabeza miles de cosas ocurrían, también. Las preguntas se habían alejado, y todo era un extraño calvario de silencio, y desconcierto. Ya había hecho lo que debía hacer, había hecho lo que su corazón le dictaba que hiciera… pero… ¿qué debía hacer ahora?, ahora que la verdad había salido a flote, no de la mejor manera, pero había salido a flote… en ese momento no estaba preocupada de preguntarle a Ash el porqué de que la hubiese olvidado siendo que ella no, siendo de que incluso Gary la había reconocido al instante… el porqué de que ella hubiese tenido que sufrir tanto, tantas noches, tantos días, sufrir tanto por él… y él la había olvidado… no le interesaba preguntar aquellas cosas que asaltaban su corazón por momentos. Y sin embargo, sin saber que hacer… camino hacía él, lentamente, ya sin poder reconocer los sentimientos que habitaban en su interior.  
-…Ash…- Dijo lentamente, su voz ya no estaba quebrada, su llanto había cesado. Como también había cesado esta historia de haber estado lejos durante diez largos años, ¡ahora todo podría ser como era antes!... sin embargo… aún quedaba algo de camino por recorrer.  
Misty caminó hacía Ash con la intención de simplemente estar ahí, junto a él, aún sin saber nada más, pero ocurrió el gesto más doloso, y más pequeño hasta ahora. Misty lentamente juntó una mano con las de un cabizbajo Ash, quien aún aferraba la fotografía en estas, sin embargo, él, en un impulso que no pudo controlar debido a la situación, movió sus manos rápidamente hacia un lado, como si huyese del tacto con la pelirroja, y se petrificó ahí… aún mordisqueando dentro de su alma lo que estaba pasando. Misty quedo boquiabierta, sorprendida por la reacción del muchacho, por una nueva navaja clavada en su corazón… abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y sintió como nuevas lágrimas deseaban salir. En verdad que era un momento sensible.

Ash lentamente se movió de su posición. Inhaló levemente como si tratase de despertar del mar de preguntas que lo inundaban dentro de su mente, y alzó sus ojos a Misty… tenía los ojos cristalinos, temblorosos, y su rostro demostraba el shock en el que se encontraba. Por inercia, alzó una de sus temblorosas manos hacia la muchacha, para regresarle la fotografía. Ella tristemente la tomó en sus manos, como si comprendiera que el destino aún iba en su contra. Y observó, con los ojos enjuagados en lágrimas, como Ash regresaba a su habitación en silencio, sin despegar su mirada del suelo. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, como si lo que había ocurrido hubiese sido tan sólo una indeseable visita que venía a traer problemas… se marchó, en una reacción que muchos llamarían cobardía, que muchos llamarían estupidez, pero que fue el único camino que Ash encontró en aquel momento… todo había pasado muy rápido, y dentro de su corazón aún quedaban muchas heridas abiertas. Lamentablemente, en su estupor, en su miedo, y en su incomprensión, había atacado a la persona equivocada.

Misty estaba paralizada, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido… ahora ya no era el olvido, ya no era el temor de no ser reconocida, ya no era el temor a que la verdad saliese a flote de una sola vez… ahora era el temor al rechazo de Ash. Si ella ya estaba llorando, lo que vino a continuación era la demostración de lo que puede ocurrir cuando sueños y esperanzas mueren de un solo golpe, una demostración de cuando la tristeza absoluta se apodera de un alma indefensa. Misty se dejo caer con la espalda apoyada en el barandal del pasillo donde estaba, se acomodó en posición fetal, con su rostro escondido entre sus rodillas, con la fotografía aún aferrada a una de sus manos… y ahí, frente a la habitación del amor de su vida, del amor de su infancia, comenzó a llorar… sintiéndose más sola que nunca, acompañada tan sólo de la lluvia torrencial que caía copiosa tras ella... formando un cuadro moribundo, de un invierno extremadamente triste.

Ash se dejó caer con la cabeza oculta en las sábanas de su cama, aún tenía el rostro demacrado por la impresión, y una tristeza gigantesca había invadido su corazón, una culpa que no lograba soportar, todo había sido muy rápido, demasiado rápido, todo había llegado de improviso… y él jamás se había preparado para un momento así, jamás había vivido nada parecido… no tenía defensa alguna.  
Tristemente se dio vuelta sobre su cama, quedando cara a cara con la fotografía que tenía coincidentemente pegada al techo… e irremediablemente, presa de la desesperación, del estupor, del asombro, de aquel extraño dolor, comenzó a llorar… sintiendo vergüenza de su propia reacción, sintiendo vergüenza de si mismo, había faltado a una promesa… intentaba comprender que había hecho añicos aquella promesa para con Misty... Él era un valiente, un soberbio que no demostraba debilidad ante nada… pero esto lo superaba. No había comprendido aún dentro de su corazón la magnitud de los hechos que ahora lo atacaban… se culpó en su llanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, de todo lo que él había ocasionado, sin siquiera saber lo que había hecho. Continuó observando por entre su vista deformada por las lágrimas la fotografía… aquella fotografía que había marcado sus sueños, que llevaba a todo lugar, que era su fuerza, el póstumo recuerdo de una de las personas más importantes de su vida… pero a la que, él sentía, había traicionado…  
Posó una mano sobre su rostro, y una quebrantada frase salió ahogada de sus labios, acompañada por un nuevo trueno por encima de las nubes…  
-… ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí…?... Misty…- Y de pronto, quizás por la incredulidad del momento, sonrió… una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su agitado rostro… tal vez, el sol comenzaba a brillar nuevamente… quizás todo esto era el comienzo para volver…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

TOMO TERCERO  
.: Bajo un Día de Lluvia :.

ACTO 13  
.: El Largo Camino de Regreso :.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya?... ¿una hora? ¿Dos?... ¿cinco minutos? Para Ash el tiempo ya no existía, se había detenido de pronto, ya no tenía valor alguno en aquel momento… tan sólo sabía que ya llevaba mucho tiempo postrado sobre su cama, con las marcas de las lágrimas ya secas en su rostro… ¿estaba petrificado? ¿Estaba aturdido? ¿Estaba shockeado?... ni siquiera él podía explicarlo… tan sólo sabía que aún continuaba observando la fotografía, meditando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… tratando de creer… tratando de creer que todo lo que ocurría era cierto… es que había pasado tan rápido, había sido tan sorpresivo. Ya no se culpaba, ya no merecía la pena, él ya sabía que era culpable, ¿para que continuar?... él era el culpable de no haberse dado cuenta antes… él era el culpable de haber provocado lágrimas en el rostro de Misty, él era el culpable, eso ya estaba decidido…  
Sin embargo, y den entre toda su rabia, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro… una nueva sonrisa débil…  
-…has cambiado tanto…- Se dijo a si mismo. -…has cambiado tanto…-. Él pensaba en Misty. Su mente por fin comenzaba librarse de sus propios demonios, aquellos que habían sido creados durante tantos años, y ahora la imaginaba con cariño, dentro de toda aquella tormenta, dentro de aquel impacto en que se encontraba, la recordaba con cariño…  
Pero aún continuaba siendo culpable… para su corazón era culpable, y eso no se lo perdonaría… pero… ¿qué es lo que había llevado a Ash a reaccionar de aquella manera?, ¿qué lo había llevado a sentir tanto temor y estupor?, era cierto que todo había ocurrido muy rápido, de una forma muy sorpresiva, pero para poder entender a Ash debíamos echar un pequeño vistazo a su pasado… hace diez años, cuando sus ojos observaron con desesperación como un automóvil negro desaparecía en el horizonte… cuando su vida cambio de un segundo a otro…

Desde ese día Ash nunca fue el mismo, desde aquella despedida, y Gary podría testificar muy bien acerca de ello. Se había transformado en alguien mucho más triste y melancólico, encerrado en su propio universo, deseando que muchas cosas cambiasen, y tratando de crear muchas cosas para lograrlo. Se había encerrado literalmente en las cartas de Pokémon, transformando eso en el único motivo de vida que le había quedado, en uno de los pocos recuerdos que Misty le había dejado, después de todo, había sido ella quién le había introducido en el juego… pero eso ya parecía un leve recuerdo borroso de algún viejo libro desgastado por los años de abandono.  
Lo más triste de todo fue que nadie se dio cuenta, nadie se percató de lo que había ocurrido en Ash, nadie se percató jamás de lo que había ocurrido en su corazón. Muchos, incluida la madre de Ash (de quien había heredado aquella lentitud para percibir muchas cosas), tan sólo pensaban que eran meras "cosas de la edad". No lograban siquiera imaginar que él también había llorado solo en su cuarto, observando cada línea de aquella fotografía que tanta esperanza había creado… nadie se había ocupado en imaginar que él también había observado al cielo cada día y cada noche, preguntándose que sería de aquella niña pelirroja que había sido parte fundamental de su vida, y que ahora ya no estaba. Nadie había logrado imaginarse que el amor que sentía por ella superaba incluso las barreras de dos amantes, era algo más allá de eso… cercano a lo que se podría llamar "fuente de vida".  
Y así fue como él creció… con el paso de los años el dolor se fue opacando dentro de su corazón, después de todo, la vida debía avanzar, y tenía promesas que cumplir, tanto a Misty como a él mismo. Así fue como a los diez años se dispuso a comenzar su carrera como duelista Pokémon, al igual que Gary, su eterno rival. Era una vida solitaria y sacrificada, pero eso él lo sabía bien, llevaba toda su infancia preparándose para ello, deseando conocer el vasto mundo con sus propios ojos, deseando encontrar gente fuerte para mejorar él mismo, incitado por tantas burlas de Gary al perder contra él, inspirado en la promesa que había hecho de cumplir su sueño, ¡él sería el mejor! ¡Donde quiera que Misty estuviese, ella debía sentirse orgullosa de él! ¡Era su meta!... era su sueño.  
Se podría decir que vago por el mundo completo, por Kanto, por las Islas Naranjas, por Johto, a través de tantos otros lugares que sería innumerable nombrarlos todos. Había conocido a muchos rivales, había sufrido mil y un vergonzosas derrotas, pero también había logrado obtener soberbias victorias… sin embargo, durante todo aquel viaje algo le había marcado… algo que le daba tanto fascinación como un miedo absoluto… no se había acercado siquiera un metro a Ciudad Celeste, no deseaba llegar ahí… no deseaba sentirse un extraño ante Misty, si es que lograba encontrarla, si es que lograba reconocerla… ya que en su mente, luego de ya de casi nueve años, aún la mantenía dibujada como aquella niña del vestido celeste que aparecía en la fotografía que llevaba a todos lados consigo, cuidándola como si fuese una rara pieza de cristal. Nadie podría imaginar siquiera la mitad del pavor que le provocaba imaginar a una Misty diferente, quizás pudo ser una suerte de "trauma" que se apodero de él, pero no lo había intentado siquiera, no había logrado hacerlo, ya que le daba un indescriptible miedo. Prefería imaginarla como la niña que le había dado las mayores alegrías dentro de su vida, como aquella hermana que él nunca tuvo, pero que estaba junto a él siempre, su compañera de travesuras, de lágrimas, de risas… ¡la mejor mujer del mundo!  
Muchas veces durante sus viajes, observando el cielo nocturno bajo frondosos árboles de lejanos bosques, al calor de una solitaria fogata, echado de espaldas al piso, se preguntaba si es que debería atreverse a ir a Ciudad Celeste, mas no se atrevía… y nunca logró atreverse, aquella era una de las pocas ciudades del mundo que él no había visto… debieron pasar un par de años más para que por fin pisase aquel suelo…  
Por ende, jamás se le cruzó por la mente un reencuentro con Misty, a pesar de que lo deseaba. Ya tenía quince años y no valía la pena hacerse de esperanzas, como bien le dijo Gary una vez, en la final de la Liga Añil que él había logrado arrebatarle de las manos: "Mientras más ilusiones te haces, más dura es la caída… ¿No es así, Ashyboy?". Aquellas sencillas palabras se trasformaron en una suerte de lema para él, algo que había aceptado como parte de la filosofía que se creaba dentro de si producto de la lenta madurez, a pesar de que habían salido de la boca de una de las personas más cercana, pero al mismo tiempo, más lejana de todas las que tenía a su alrededor en aquel momento, más que muchos de los amigos que se había hecho en aquel largo viaje, y que años después llegarían a admirarlo por el maestro en que se convertiría. Era un tanto triste pensar en que la persona más cercana que él poseía, o que el sentía que poseía, era Misty.  
Él había adoptado aquellas palabras para si mismo, tratando de borrar toda esperanza de encontrar nuevamente a la pelirroja, sin importar cuanto lo desease. A diferencia de ella, él sentía que ya había sufrido bastante, y no deseaba echarle más leña al fuego… a pesar de que en aquellos nueve años recorridos ya, jamás había logrado posas sus ojos en alguna mujer, una clara diferencia con Gary, quién era una suerte de galán en una y cada una de las ciudades y/o pueblos donde ponía sus pies, Ash no era así… no le interesaba, y aún poseía en su mente a cierta pelirroja que con sus recuerdos llenaba su corazón… al menos en ese momento le era suficiente.  
Fue así como un día retornó a Pueblo Paleta, ya agotado de todos sus viajes y trofeos, observando todo lo que él y Gary habían logrado por su lugar natal (debía admitirlo, Gary había hecho mucho también). Tanto el nivel de vida como la fama del pueblo habían llegado a niveles otrora insospechados, muchos eran los medios de comunicación que llegaban allí buscando a los jóvenes Oak o Ketchum, pero era difícil encontrarles, rara vez se quedaban largas jornadas en su ciudad natal. Pero Ash estaba de vuelta, y deseaba tomar un descanso a todos sus viajes, Gary ya lo había hecho ¿porqué él no? Lo conversó con su madre, y decidió que ya era momento de sentar cabeza, estudiar un poco para los tiempos en que las cartas y los duelos ya no fuesen parte de su vida (si es que algún día ocurría eso), hacer algo distinto, imitar a Gary y "tomarse unas vacaciones" en los estudios (suena extraño, pero para alguien que ha viajado casi la mitad de su vida es normal, relativamente normal). La madre de Ash comprendió que su hijo estaba madurando, que ya no era aquel niño feliz a sus ojos, pero solitario y melancólico, que ahora era un hombre, o que al menos intentaba serlo (aunque aún tenía muchas niñerías encima, pero ya habrá momentos para explicar aquello), y aceptó de inmediato. Siguiendo el ejemplo del Prof. Oak lo inscribió en uno de los lugares más prestigiosos de Kanto, un internado… Master College…  
Ash se sentía feliz, tranquilo. Imaginaba la cara que pondría Gary al verle, suponía que sería cualquier cosa, menos felicidad… sin embargo, no imaginaba que todo lo que él había dejado atrás regresaría, no imaginó siquiera por un segundo en que el destino también le jugaría cartas a él… y él nunca se preparó para lo que vendría, nunca se preparó para algo que ya estaba resignado a que jamás iba a ocurrir, nunca se preparó para volver a ver a la niña de seis años que poseía en su mente.

Así fue como Ash recordaba todo lo que había vivido hasta aquel momento, ahora más tranquilo, con la cabeza un poco más fría, aún confuso, era cierto, sintiendo un miedo que jamás había vivido antes, pero tranquilo… al menos un poco. Recuperando la cordura, se podría decir.  
Se levantó lentamente de su posición inerte sobre su cama, y se restregó sus hinchados ojos con sus brazos. La verdad, aún no sabía como reaccionar, meditó que se había equivocado al actuar como lo había hecho ante… Misty, ¡tan extraño se sentía! Pero lo hecho ya estaba hecho, y ahora tan sólo le hacía falta solucionar su culpa, perdonarse a sí mismo. Pero, ¿qué debía hacer? No lo sabía.  
Se aproximó lentamente a la ventana, e hizo a un lado la cortina, observando el exterior. Aún llovía, no había parado de hacerlo, aún con fuerza. Concluyó tristemente que ÉL no podría ir a ver a Misty… ni tan siquiera conocía su número de habitación. Volteó para ver un reloj a cuerda sobre el velador… ya era más de media noche… ya no podría ir a Rectoría a preguntar, como suponía debía hacerlo. ¿Entonces qué? Aún no lo sabía, sólo sabía que debía hacer algo. Caminó hacia su armario y lo abrió, sacando su chaqueta clásica, aquella de mangas cortas blancas y de color azul, y su gorra, arropándose un poco para él frío que, al parecer, causaba estragos al aire libre. Finalmente, calzó sus zapatillas y, con un suspiro, salió de su habitación… algo debía hacer, aunque fuese tan sólo caminar bajo la oscuridad de una tormenta, debía superar el miedo, la incertidumbre, la confusión, y un sin fin de sentimientos que no quería tomar en cuenta en ese momento… y buscar lo que había llegado de improviso a él, pero que había botado al suelo sin siquiera atesorarlo… algo debía hacer, lo que fuese, algo debía hacer…

Había pasado ya una hora, una larga hora, y en la habitación que Misty y Sabrina compartían, todo era una mezcla de tristeza, desconcierto, y desconsuelo… aunque es triste pensar que no era la primera vez que en aquella habitación esa trinidad de sentimientos se hacía presente. No lo era.  
Misty llevaba una hora escondida en el baño, a oscuras, con una silenciosa Sabrina esperando que no ocurriese nada peor de lo que ya estaba pasando, sentada en su cama, abandonando por completo toda esperanza de estudiar, el ambiente no estaba para ello. Observaba inquieta la puerta del baño, cerrada con llave, y sin luz que se infiltrara por el umbral, deseaba que Misty no cometiera una locura. No sabía absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero no le costaba nada imaginárselo.

Misty yacía sentada tristemente sobre el excusado, con miles de imágenes y pensamientos rondando su cabeza, torturándola, mientras el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el suelo la acompañaba. Junto con su propio llanto de desconsuelo, aquel era el único sonido que escuchaba.  
-…Molly… parece que te equivocaste… la foto tan sólo trajo problemas… todo salió mal…- Murmuró con la voz agotada, totalmente quebrada por las lágrimas. Era cierto, todo había salido mal… desde siempre, todo había salido mal. -…parece que no voy a poder elegir mi destino, después de todo…-. Misty sonrió levemente, una sonrisa irónica para tan lamentable momento.  
No sabía que hora era, tan sólo sabía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que regresara hecha un mar de lágrimas a su habitación, empapada por su llanto y por la lluvia, ocultándose penosamente en el baño, sin prender las luces, sin buscar un consejo, sin buscar una mano amiga… ya no le importaba. Todo por lo que había decidido vivir estaba perdido, todo… y todo era él… lamentablemente, todo-era-él.  
Y allí yacía la alguna vez jovial Misty, sentada en el excusado de un baño ajeno, una imagen patética de alguien que quiso ser triunfadora. Y allí yacía la alguna vez fuerte Misty, llorando lágrimas de soledad y amargura, bajo la oscuridad que ella misma había escogido. Y allí yacía la alguna vez soñadora Misty, tratando de respirar algún viento de cambio, algún viento que lograra sacarla de aquel vacío donde estaba. Allí yacía Misty… con su mirada oculta en las baldosas blancas pero ahora invisibles de aquel baño… allí yacía Misty… tratando de cerrar nuevas heridas que en su corazón se habían creado… pero, también, allí yacía Misty… sin esperanza ni fuerza alguna por tratar de ayudarse a si misma…  
Pero el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta del baño pareció despertarla de sus tristes pensamientos, era Sabrina, quien cansada de estar a brazos cruzados, había decidido intentar hacer nuevamente algo… como siempre, no sabía que, pero algo debía ser hecho, las cosas no podían ser así para siempre ¡no debían ser así para siempre!  
-Misty, ¿Estás bien?...- No hubo respuesta. Sabrina tragó un poco de aire, estaba peor de lo que pensaba. -¡Mist! ¿Estás bien?- Lo intentó de nuevo, otra vez en vano. –Misty…- Suspiró. Cerró sus ojos un momento y apoyó su frente contra la puerta… no sabía que hacer, eso la desesperaba un poco.  
Misty la había escuchado, todas las veces que Sabrina había llamado, ella la había escuchado, pero no se atrevía a contestar. Sentía vergüenza de la situación, vergüenza de ser tan débil… sentía vergüenza a que la viesen así, sentía miedo a lo que seguía, ya no quería continuar caminando, ¡Ya no quería seguir sufriendo, maldita sea!, pensó…  
-… ¿acaso crees que se acabó el mundo…?- Se escuchó la tenue voz de Sabrina, desde el exterior del baño. -… ¿crees que no vale la pena seguir?-. Misty guardó silencio, cerrando sus inundados y tristes ojos verdes. Sabrina había dado en el clavo.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que saliera de su habitación, y Ash continuaba caminando sin rumbo bajo la lluvia, iluminado por las luces de neón que decoraban el patio del internado. No deseaba rendirse, no deseaba volver a su habitación sin antes encontrar a Misty, ¡no volvería atrás! ¡habían pasado diez años! ¡No volvería atrás! ¡Ya había errado suficiente!... sin embargo, no estaba logrando nada. Había pasado media hora, y no había logrado nada, salvo empaparse y guardar a fuerza desesperadas lágrimas, pero no se rendiría, no, no lo haría.  
Agotado, empapado, triste, y desilusionado, camino hacía el centro del patio, hacía la gigantesca fuente que decoraba todo el lugar, y se sentó en uno de los bordes, dando la cara a la construcción de las habitaciones.  
-… ¿Dónde estás, Misty?...- Murmuró. Las gotas resonaban a su espalda, el impacto contra el agua de la pileta provocaba un sonido peculiar… un sonido que se había transformado en un cántico triste aquella noche… como si eso diese el toque final para un día que nadie jamás habría deseado que existiese… fantasmas, desencuentros, fin de esperanzas, lágrimas, lluvia… parecía que todo lo que fuese considerado triste se había conjugado en aquel día, para jugar una mala broma a las almas que deseaban felicidad… parecía que ya no había vuelta atrás… parecía que la palabra alegría había sido eliminada del diccionario.  
Ash continuaba observando con sus ojos melancólicos la estructura de las Habitaciones, las gotas de lluvia caían rendidas, deslizándose por entre la visera de su gorra… las habitaciones le parecían tan tristes, tan solitarias, con unas pocas luces encendidas en las habitaciones, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían dormido, y con las luces de los pálidos focos de neón brillando en los pasillos. Aquel ya no era un lugar que irradiara paz, todo lo contrario... ahora era un lugar en el que nadie hubiese jamás deseado estar.  
De pronto, Ash sintió que alguien se aproximaba, alguien a quien conocía demasiado bien, y de quien no le gustó escuchar la voz... para colmo de males.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Ash?- Preguntó Gary, observándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y desprecio, algo normal en él a los ojos de Ash. Gary vestía una extraña capa verdusca que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, al parecer lo protegía de la lluvia.  
Sin embargo, Ash no contestó a la pregunta que le habían hecho, había observado al muchacho, pero al percatarse de quién se trataba volvió su vista nuevamente hacia las habitaciones, quizás lograría ver a Misty. -¡Ja!- Exclamó Gary, percatándose de la indiferencia de Ash -…porqué estás tan lejano, ¿Ashyboy?, ¿acaso te preocupa algo?...- Gary soltó un pequeña carcajada irónica. Ash nuevamente guardó silencio. Gary frunció el ceño, comenzando a molestarse. –ah, ya veo…- Dijo -…así que aún estás molesto por el duelo, ¿eh, Ash?- Le dijo él, en burla.  
Ash, al oír estás últimas palabras, volteó lentamente hacía Gary. Afortunadamente para él, y gracias a la lluvia que inundaba a su gorra, Gary no se percató del rostro demacrado del muchacho, aquel extraño semblante triste, habría sido extraño a los ojos de Gary. -¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Ash con su voz opacada. Gary arqueó una ceja, la lluvia no había cubierto la pena de aquella voz.  
-¿Tan mal quedaste por haber perdido contra mí?- Exclamó él, diciendo lo primero que se le había venido a la mente, sin que aquella burlesca sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro. -… ¡Ja! Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado-.  
-Idiota…- Murmuró calladamente Ash -… ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que estaría así tan sólo por un duelo?...-. Y de pronto, en el interior de la mente de Ash algo surgió. Pensó en lo chistoso que resultaba que ahora fuese él quién le dijese eso a Gary, ¡como se habían invertido los papeles! Sin embargo, algo más vino hacía él, una frase que ya había olvidado, pero que tanto lo había marcado días atrás…  
-…"alguien importante tanto para ti como para mí"…- pensó -…no puede ser…-.  
Así fue como Ash se levantó sorpresivamente de aquel empapado borde de la fuente, e increpó a Gary, tomándolo con furia del cuello de aquella capucha verdusca que vestía, con sus ojos encolerizados.  
-¡Tú lo sabías!- Le gritó, sorpresivamente descontrolado -¡Siempre lo supiste, Gary!-. Gary lo observaba confundido, no sabía si fruncir el ceño o si golpear al muchacho que ahora le tomaba de sus ropas.  
-¡¿De que estás hablando, tarado?!- Exclamó, molestándose.  
-¡¿Qué de qué estoy hablando?!- Ash ya estaba entrando en furia, había logrado encontrar a alguien con quien descargarse, y razones tenía. -¡Tú sabías que Misty estaba en este lugar, y nunca me lo dijiste!-. En ese momento Gary frunció el ceño, sorprendiéndose de las palabras que oía de parte de Ash.  
-¿Ya lo sabes?- Preguntó, su característica sonrisa ya se había borrado de su rostro, substituida por una expresión de asombro. Sin embargo, Gary no alcanzo a hacer más preguntas, y en lugar de respuesta lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo en el rostro, cayendo sobre su trasero en el cemento del piso. Alzó sus ojos hacía Ash, y sorprendido, vio por primera vez vio una expresión desconocida en él, una furia que abandonaba las muchas peleas de niñez, ahora esto iba en serio, en un dibujo decorado por la torrencial lluvia que aún no cesaba, y los melancólicos ojos en cólera de un muchacho hasta el momento feliz y apacible.

-… ¿Crees que ya no tienes más salidas?... ¿es eso lo que piensas, Misty?...- Preguntó Sabrina, aún sin recibir respuesta alguna desde el otro lado de aquella puerta. -… ¿Eres capaz de rendirte ahora?-. Preguntó nuevamente. Y nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Esto era desesperante, tantos intentos en vano. Sabrina se extrañó al sentir como pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en los bordes de sus propios ojos, no había notado lo importante que resultaba la pelirroja para ella, no lo había notado. De pronto, una extraña desesperación se apoderó de ella, naciendo desde su corazón, y con una de sus manos volvió a golpear la puerta del baño que la separaba de la silenciosa pelirroja.  
-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó -¡¿Porqué no respondes?! ¿Crees que no sé lo difícil que puede ser esto? ¿Crees que yo no tengo corazón? ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente!?- Nuevamente apoyó su cabeza en la puerta, no sabía que hacer, ya no sabía que hacer, una sorpresiva lágrima de impotencia corrió por su mejilla, y de pronto se escuchó una débil voz proveniente del interior del baño.  
-No… no lo sabes.- Dijo Misty –No puedes entender lo que yo siento… nunca lo has sentido…- Concluyó. Sabrina se sobresaltó, sintiendo que un ligero enojo inundaba su cuerpo.  
-¡¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo he sentido o dejado de sentir?! ¡Tampoco sabes nada, Misty!- Exclamó -¡Pero yo no me he rendido! ¡No importa cuantas veces he fallado, yo no me he rendido! ¡Y pensé que tú tampoco lo harías! ¡Pensé que eras más fuerte!-  
-¡Pues no lo soy!- Exclamó Misty, sentándose ahora apoyada en la pared frente a la puerta, aún llorando. -¡Si supieras todo lo que he tenido que vivir! ¡Si supieras!- Dijo, su voz se quebró.  
Sabrina inhalo levemente, tratando de pensar con cordura, buscando palabras que muchas veces no encontraba, pero de las cuales ahora precisaba. -…tal vez no sé lo que sientes… tal vez puedo figurarme un poco lo que sientes… pero… yo te preguntó ¿Qué sientes tú?... ¿Odio? ¿Amor?... ¿Qué sientes tú, Misty?- Preguntó levemente, con su voz endulzándose.  
Misty observaba el piso con los ojos desorbitados, la pregunta que recibía era demasiado confusa, ni tan siquiera podía entender lo que sentía, eran demasiados sentimientos como para comprenderlos, eran demasiados, y demasiado tristes. -…no lo sé…- Respondió con su voz como un susurro, aún así, Sabrina la oyó.  
-Si no lo sabes, ¿porqué no te preguntas a ti misma que sientes por Ash?- Preguntó ella.  
-¡No lo sé!- Replicó Misty -¡Ya no sé que sentir! ¡Tengo mucho miedo para sentir!-. Luego, el llanto volvió.  
Sabrina bajo su mirada al piso. –Por favor Sabrina, no falles ahora, ahora no…- Pensó, deseando fuerzas. Luego alzó nuevamente la voz. -¿A qué le tienes miedo?- Preguntó.  
-¡No quiero seguir sufriendo! ¡Ya son diez años de estar sufriendo! ¡Diez años esperándolo!- Replicó la voz de Misty al instante.  
-… ¿y qué más podrías sufrir…?- Preguntó Sabrina a secas, sin medir lo que preguntaba, se dio cuenta luego de haber preguntado, pero le pareció de todos modos prudente, en verdad, deseó que fuese prudente.  
Aquella última pregunta rebotó un millar de veces en la mente de Misty, ya que era cierto… ¿Qué más podría sufrir? Había soportado diez años de espera, había soportado el dolor por diez años, había soportado el dolor de la rapidez con la que habían ocurrido todos los últimos acontecimientos, soportó el dolor del olvido de Ash, y soportó el dolor del rechazo de Ash ¿Qué más podría sufrir?... quizás ya no había nada, quizás ya había sufrido todo. Misty se acomodó nuevamente en posición fetal, con sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas, y con la cabeza oculta entre ellos, dejando a su amargo llanto seguir… ya no sabía que hacer, ya no lograba entender que es lo que debía hacer… tal vez ya no debía hacer nada, rendirse de una vez y olvidar todo su pasado, quizás habría sido el camino menos doloroso ¡pero no podía tomar aquel camino! No quería tomarlo…  
-… ¿Qué me respondes, Misty?... ¿qué más podrías sufrir?...- Preguntó nuevamente Sabrina. La pelirroja no supo que responder, guardó silencio nuevamente, aquel desesperante silencio. Mientras a si misma se hacía cientos de preguntas… pero las respuestas eran demasiado confusas, o simplemente, las respuestas no existían.

-¡Imbécil!- Gritó Gary hecho una fiera, saltando desde su sitio en el piso, propinándole un golpe a Ash en su rostro. -¡¿Acaso creías que yo debía decirte que ella estaba aquí?! ¡Eso te correspondía descubrirlo a ti!- Alegó.  
Ash no sintió el golpe que había recibido en su lóbulo derecho, su rabia, su estupor, su odio a si mismo ya no le permitían sentirlo, ya que Gary tenía razón, al menos para él, Gary tenía razón. Sin embargo, y guiado por su ira, por sus ganas de destruirlo absolutamente todo, lanzó un nuevo golpe hacia el rostro de Gary, este lo recibió, pero inmediatamente lo devolvió.  
-¡Es tu culpa, Ash! ¡Tú debiste haberte dado cuenta! ¡Yo me di cuenta desde el comienzo, pensé que también tú lo harías, pero no, el señor Ketchum es demasiado importante para notarlo, ¿verdad?!-  
-¡¿De que demonios estás hablando?!- Gritó Ash propinando un nuevo golpe en el estomago de Gary, sin embargo, la cólera de este también prohibió que sintiera algún tipo de dolor.  
-¡¿Crees que eres el único que está sufriendo, Ash?! ¡¿ACASO CREES ESO?! ¡¿Crees que Misty esta saltando de la alegría al ver que todo esto esta pasando?!- Gritó Gary. Ash se detuvo en seco, con una mano aún erguida en el aire para un nuevo puñetazo, con la otra aún aferrada a la capucha del muchacho, con sus ojos muy abiertos perdidos en el aire, con su respiración entrecortada y su boca entreabierta, con su semblante desdibujado por la lluvia… él estaba en lo cierto, no había pensado en como estaría sufriendo Misty en aquel momento, había estado todo el tiempo lamentándose por si mismo, por su destino, por su vida, por su propio sufrimiento, y no había pensado en ella… en la razón de todo esto… ¿Había hecho tan mal las cosas? ¿Había hecho tanto daño?... ¡¿porqué había tenido que ser así?! ¡¿Por qué tan rápido, tan repentino?!... soltó con furia a Gary, sus manos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y su rostro se ocultó en el piso, sintiendo una impotencia jamás sentida, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir lentamente.

-¿¡No te das cuenta que lo amo!?- Gritó Misty a Sabrina, por fin descubriendo su secreto. Esta abrió sus ojos de par a par, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras de los labios de la pelirroja, y en verdad, la habían sorprendido mucho. Su semblante se entristeció, todo era peor de lo que ella pensaba. -¡Aunque sea como a un hermano, lo amo!- Gritó nuevamente Misty. Sabrina apoyó lentamente una mano en la puerta.  
-…si tanto lo amas… aunque sea como a un hermano… ¿porqué no luchas una vez más por él…?- Preguntó en un susurro.  
-¡Ya te dije que no quiero sufrir más!- Gritó la pelirroja, con su voz desesperada. Sabrina se molestó, esto ya era demasiado.  
-¡Y yo ya te dije que no te quedaba más por sufrir, lo has sufrido todo!- Gritó en respuesta, tratando de crear una salida -¡Ya te lo has sufrido todo! ¡Diez años esperándolo para que al encontrarlo no te reconozca, ¿crees que no entiendo eso?! ¡¿Acaso crees que Molly se te apareció por nada?!- Concluyó. Misty nuevamente pareció entrar en shock.  
-…Molly…- susurró entre lágrimas -¿Y de que me sirvió lo que Molly me dijo?- Gritó, golpeando el piso -¡Todo salió mal!-  
-¡Te lo repito!, ¿crees que ella apareció en vano?, ¿Crees que ella te diría lo que te dijo EN VANO?, ¡¿Crees que ella no sufrió por lo que le ocurrió?!- La voz de Sabrina pareció quebrarse, como no ocurría desde hace muchos años, parecía que en realidad esto la superaba. Sin embargo, había logrado algo, sin querer, pero había logrado algo.  
-…Molly…- Pensó Misty, haciendo un hueco dentro de su cabeza para que su voz entrase, empujando a los gritos desesperados que habitaban en su cabeza -…es cierto… ella perdió a su padre… ella se quedó sola… ella misma esta muerta, y aún no puede descansar en paz… ella ha sufrido más que yo… ¿pero qué es capaz de hacer Molly ahora? ¡¿Por qué no me dice lo que debo hacer ahora?!- La pelirroja volvió a hundir su cabeza por entre sus rodillas, empapando con sus lágrimas sus jeans largos, ya mojados de antemano por la lluvia. -…¿qué me diría Molly que yo hiciese ahora…?- Se preguntó nuevamente Misty, agotada. Cerró sus ojos para continuar en su llanto, pero de pronto, una voz apareció dentro de su cabeza, una voz ajena, una voz acompañada por la brillante imagen de aquella niña con la que había estado en la tarde de aquel fatídico día. La niña le sonrió dulcemente dentro de su cabeza, mientras su voz decía algo que acabaría por apaciguar un poco la tormenta dentro de su corazón, dentro del alma de Misty.  
-¡Eso es fácil!- Dijo Molly en un eco, sonriendo -…yo te mostré el camino que debías seguir, te mostré el como y el cuando, pero no el porqué… aún te queda un camino que recorrer, Misty…- Una pequeña lágrima escapó de uno de los ojos de la niña, pero su sonrisa se mantenía -…recuerda que todo lo que ocurre son cosas del destino, y que tú eliges tu destino… yo no pude elegir el mío, ya que no me dieron la oportunidad, ¡Pero tú puedes! ¡Ya lo hiciste!... pero esto que te pasa ahora es parte de aquel destino que escogiste… pero piensa que no todo es malo… y que todo va a mejorar. Tal vez necesitas cruzar esto… ¡Todo pasa por algo, Misty!... todo…-  
-…Molly…- Susurró la pelirroja, enjuagándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.  
-¡Eso es, Misty!... tu amiga tiene razón… ¡no puedes rendirte ahora!- La niña nuevamente sonrió, sin embargo, su imagen comenzaba a desvanecerse dentro de la cabeza de la pelirroja.  
-¡Molly, espera!- Gritó ella dentro de sus pensamientos, deseando que no se fuera, que aquel suspiro en que ella había aparecido, no se fuera, que no desapareciera. La niña soltó una pequeña carcajada.  
-… Misty, ahora tan sólo tienes que esperar, y tener fe- Molly sonrió –Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ¡eso es fácil de saber!, todos los que sufren al final son felices, de una u otra forma. Yo soy feliz, también sélo tú… yo sé que así va a ser… pero recuerda…- Finalmente, con una lentitud dolorosa, la imagen de la niña desapareció de la mente de Misty, pero un último peñasco de su voz alcanzó a alzarse -… recuerda siempre a los niños, Misty…-.  
Misty abrió los ojos de golpe, como si despertase de un sueño, ¿había sido un sueño… una alucinación? No lo sabía. Se percató de que sus lágrimas habían dejado de fluir, pero de que aún estaba echada contra el muro del baño, a oscuras. Observó el umbral de la puerta y vio las sombras de los pies de Sabrina, quién preguntaba inquieta su nombre, ya eran casi dos minutos sin respuesta por parte de la pelirroja. Esta se levantó lentamente, apoyando sus manos en la pared, mientras analizaba las palabras de Molly… se sonrió… como si sanase.  
-… es cierto… yo siempre seré Misty, la niña de esa foto. Y Ash siempre será Ash… pase lo que pase…- Murmuró. Increíblemente, parecía que todo el dolor que había sentido hasta aquel momento hubiese desaparecido, no completamente, sin embargo, ya no era tan agudo… ya no dolía tanto. La pelirroja buscó a tientas entre la oscuridad el interruptor de la luz, y al encontrarlo, la encendió.  
Sabrina observó con el ceño fruncido cuando Misty abrió la puerta del baño, su rostro estaba demacrado, similar al de ella, pero más agotado, sin embargo, Misty salió del baño con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.  
-…Misty…- Murmuró Sabrina al verla.  
-…tienes razón, Sabrina.- Dijo lentamente la pelirroja -…tú y Molly tienen razón… ya no debo sufrir más…- Acto seguido sonrió levemente a Sabrina. Esto pareció sanarla a ella también, su propio y demacrado rostro también cambió un poco su semblante, también sonrió.  
-…eres una tonta, ¿sabias?- Dijo calladamente, sintiéndose un poco más calmada.

-¿Ahora lloras?- Exclamó Gary, de pie frente a un cabizbajo Ash, ambos bajo la lluvia que aún caía sobre ellos. Gary gruñó entre dientes, furioso, y en un rápido movimiento, tomó el cuello de la camiseta negra de Ash -¡¿Ahora lloras?!- Acompañando aquel implacable grito, un fuerte trueno sonó en los cielos, acompañado por el flash de un relámpago. Parecía como si la furia de Gary hubiese despertado a la misma naturaleza, que había guardado silencio hasta aquel momento. -¡Responde!- Gritó nuevamente. Ash guardó silencio, no podía decir nada… no sabía que decir -¡Eres tan cobarde que ahora comienzas a lamentarte, Ash Ketchum!- Gary no esperó un segundo más, y sin mediar respuesta, propinó un golpe más en el rostro de Ash, botándolo a los charcos de agua acumulada en el pavimento del suelo. -…no eres más que basura, Ash…- Dijo Gary, aproximándose lentamente al cuerpo inerte del muchacho. La furia se notaba en su mirada. -… no sabes cuanto te odio por esto, Ash. Siempre me has quitado lo que más quiero… y ahora haces sufrir a quien más he querido, ¡no sabes cuanto te odio!- Gritó en su furia, tomando a Ash nuevamente de sus ropas, levantándolo del piso con sorprendente fuerza. -¡Ni siquiera intentas arreglar las cosas!- Acto seguido, lo propinó un nuevo golpe en el rostro, pero esta vez no lo dejó caer, quería observar su rostro, su demacrado rostro, aquel rostro húmedo por la lluvia y por sus propias lágrimas, quería deleitarse observando su sufrimiento, tomar venganza de aquella forma, vengar finalmente, con sus propias manos, el corazón de Misty. Ash desvió su perdida mirada al rostro del muchacho, lentamente, a los ojos de Gary, y alzó su perdida voz, como si fuese un ser que ya no deseaba saber más del mundo donde vivía, como si ya no valiese la pena siquiera intentarlo.  
-… ¿y me puedes decir que se supone que debo hacer, Gary?...- Preguntó. Gary nuevamente gruñó entre dientes, enfurecido, y lo golpeó nuevamente, dejándolo caer al piso, y otra vez un trueno retumbo en los cielos.  
-… estúpido…- Le dijo lentamente, con el odio provocado por su furia. -… siempre has sido un estúpido…-

Brock caminaba a través del patio del internado disfrutando de su soledad, disfrutando de la lluvia que caía copiosamente sobre su paraguas negro, mientras daba nuevamente un sorbo al cigarrillo que mantenía en su mano libre, ¡Todo era perfecto! Le encantaban de sobremanera los días de lluvia, lo relajaban, le daban paz, después de todo, debía estar toda la semana atendiendo a sus obligaciones como profesor, algo que resultaba muy agotador. Así que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, y que el cielo le regalaba un clima nublado, o algo de lluvia, el aprovechaba de caminar y caminar bajo aquel firmamento nocturno, disfrutando de un cigarro hasta largas horas de la noche (siempre y cuando no tuviese mucho trabajo al día siguiente, claro)… sin embargo, eso era algo que tan sólo hacía en esos casos, ya que no gustaba mucho de los vicios.  
-Ah…- Exclamó relajadamente -… ojalá Joy estuviera conmigo ahora, sería perfecto, ¡La guinda de la torta!... sería algo realmente hermoso caminar con ella bajo esta hermosa noche de lluvia…- De pronto, Brock agacho la cabeza, resignado -… lástima que siempre me rechace…- Concluyó Brock, refiriéndose abiertamente a la enfermera del internado, como siempre lo hacía en aquellos días (siempre que no hablara de la inspectora del internado, conocida como "Oficial" Jenny). Finalmente suspiró, y continuó caminando, dando un nuevo sorbo a su cigarrillo.  
Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, todas sus meditaciones y pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, ya que a sus oídos llego un sonido muy distinto al copioso y relajante romper de las gotas de lluvia a su alrededor, parecía un grito… ¿alguien estaba insultando a otro alguien?. Arqueó una ceja, y volteó hacía donde provenía aquella voz, así fue como descubrió que a lo lejos, cruzando más allá de la cafetería ante él, frente a la pileta, dos alumnos estaban peleándose, aunque la verdad, tan sólo parecía como si uno sólo estuviese peleando, ya que el otro no daba señas de querer responder. Agitó su cabeza y dejó de analizar la escena, botó su cigarrillo al piso con rapidez y brusquedad, y comenzó a correr hacia los chicos, hacia Ash y Gary. Fuese lo que fuese lo que ocurría, debía detenerlos. Era su deber.

-¡Siempre fuiste un estúpido!- Gritó Gary nuevamente, propinando un puñetazo más a Ash, quién a esas alturas parecía más un saco de entrenamiento que un ser humano. Otra vez lo mantenía aferrado a una de sus manos, sujetándolo de sus ropas, gritándole en la cara que respondiera, que de una vez por todas fuese un hombre, que ya no fuera un cobarde como siempre lo había sido. Ash pareció reaccionar ante esto, ya habían sido suficientes golpes contra él.  
Sacó orgullo y amor propio de su interior, y finalmente actuó.  
-¡Ya basta de tonterías!- Gritó en la cara de un sorprendido Gary. Apoyó firmemente sus pies contra el resbaloso cemento mojado del suelo, y con su hombro lo empujó, alejándolo de él. -¡¿Cómo crees que me siento yo, eh?! ¡¿Crees que me esperaba esto?!- Gritó nuevamente, limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro. -¡¿Acaso suponías que me iba a encontrar a Misty aquí, después de diez años?!-  
Esta vez fue Gary quien no respondió, simplemente observó el rostro de Ash, odiándolo. El silencio era infinito a esas alturas, tan sólo roto por la lluvia que caía impactando en el agua de la pileta cercana, y en todo lugar, ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra más, ya que no se los permitieron.

Habían transcurrido ya varios y lentos segundos de observarse en silencio, ambos con sus rostros desafiantes, ambos como si esperasen a que el otro regresara al round de golpes. La lluvia ya los mantenía a ambos embarrados y mojados, pero eso no les importaba, ni siquiera sentían frío, tan sólo sentían lo desesperante de la situación, una situación en la cual ya no hallaban una posible salida, en especial Ash… quién era el que cargaba la roca más grande sobre su espalda, al menos de entre ambos chicos.  
Finalmente, hubo un movimiento, ya que ambos chicos voltearon aún desafiantes hacía el rostro de alguien que sorpresivamente los había interrumpido.  
-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí afuera, bajo esta tormenta y a estas horas?- Preguntó Brock con el ceño fruncido, percatándose de entre la oscuridad que ambos contendientes eran ni más ni menos que alumnos suyos. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus dos alumnos contestó.  
Gary se acomodó su capucha, arreglándosela alrededor del cuello, Ash lo había desordenado por completo. Volteó finalmente hacia las habitaciones, dando la espalda al chico de la gorra y al recién llegado profesor, y sin mirarlos les dijo:  
-…Profe, si quiere saber cualquier cosa pregúntele a Ash… aunque un cobarde de tal calaña difícilmente responderá a algo…- Y sin decir más, emprendió la caminata hacia su habitación, ya no deseaba más tonterías.  
Brock, tras escuchar estas palabras, volteó hacia Ash, quién aún mantenía su mirada pegada al cuerpo de Gary. Sentía como nunca deseos de correr tras él y enseñarle lo grande que podía llegar a ser SU cobardía, pero se contuvo.  
-…y bien, Ash.- Prosiguió Brock -… ¿Qué se supone que esta pasando aquí?-. Ash lentamente volteó su rostro hacía él, con los ojos cerrados. Negó con su cabeza.  
-No pasa nada, profesor-. Respondió, acomodándose sus propias ropas. Brock soltó una ligera pero burlesca carcajada.  
-¡Ja!, ¿Qué no pasa nada?- Exclamó -…es extraño que no pase nada con dos muchachos que están bajo una lluvia torrencial insultándose, ¿no te parece que una situación así es de lo más normal?- Concluyó, irónicamente, con su semblante un tanto preocupado. A sus veintiocho años lograba dilucidad muy fácilmente que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo, ya que no le costó nada imaginarse que la pelea de ahora tenía algo que ver con la que habían tenido los mismos adolescentes el día del duelo.  
-¿A dónde quiere llegar, profesor?- Preguntó Ash, entreabriendo sus ojos, apoyando sus manos en la cintura.  
-Quiero que me expliques que es lo que ocurre aquí, Ash- Exclamó Brock, caminando lentamente hacia él. Ash exclamó al aire, en un gesto que más parecía ser de Gary que de él mismo.  
-…no es por desmerecerlo, profesor, pero este tema no le corresponde…- Dijo despectivamente.  
Brock ya había llegado a su lado, protegiéndolo de la lluvia con su paraguas.  
-Es posible que tengas razón, Ash- Dijo Brock, con una ligera sonrisa formándose en sus labios. El chico de la gorra levantó un poco la vista, para lograr ver los ojos achinados de Brock, observarlo a la cara. -…es posible que tengas razón. Pero ahí algo que me inquieta, Ash. ¿Seguro que esta… erm… riña, no tiene nada que ver con aquella pelirroja del salón?- Preguntó. Ash finalmente lo tomó en serio.  
-¿Cómo sabe eso?- Exclamó, un tanto sorprendido.  
-Que no se te olvide que soy más viejo que tú, Ash- Dijo Brock –Y como soy más viejo me doy cuenta más rápido de las cosas que pasan, además, ¡tengo experiencias para estas cosas!- La sonrisa de su rostro creció levemente, en signo de confianza. Ash frunció el ceño.  
-¿Y qué se supone que me va a decir por lo que esta pasando?- Preguntó.  
-Nada- Contestó Brock a secas. Ash lo observó extrañado. –Después de todo aún no me cuentas nada de lo que ha ocurrido, así que ¿qué quieres que te diga si no sé lo que pasa?...- Brock apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho -… ¿Tienes la suficiente confianza en este profesor como para contarle lo que esta pasando, Ash?- Preguntó. Ash titubeó.  
-… no lo sé…- Dijo él, observando la mano sobre su hombro. –Esto es demasiado complejo como para contárselo a cualquiera, profesor… ni siquiera yo comprendo muy bien lo que esta pasando…-  
-Bueno… tampoco te voy a obligar, así que no te preocupes si no deseas hablar, Ash. Pero te pido que trates de no pelear tanto contra Gary… ya que después es a mi a quien le llegan los latigazos- Brock bromeó. Quitó la mano del hombro de su alumno y se dispuso a caminar, despidiéndose de Ash con una seña de mano. Sin embargo, cuando ya se había distanciado un par de metros del muchacho, este lo detuvo, llamándolo con su voz, la implacable lluvia cayendo aún sobre sus hombros mientras alzaba sus ojos a su profesor jefe. Brock volteó hacia él.  
-…esta bien…- Dijo Ash, necesitando de una mano amiga para guiarlo en ese momento. Aún no sabía que hacer, como actuar, bastaba con decir que no podría dormir hasta solucionar, aunque fuese un poco, aquel problema que poseía entre manos, y cabe decir, que él no se iría a dormir sin solucionar aquel problema entre manos… sin embargo, no hallaba salida, no había logrado encontrar a Misty, se había inmiscuido en una pelea contra Gary, y parecía ser que la única solución posible era aquel profesor ante sus ojos, aquel profesor que le había irradiado una extraña confianza en aquella tan breve conversación. Ash suspiró. -…esta bien…- Repitió, -se lo contaré… pero yo tampoco conozco todos los detalles, profesor…-  
-Llámame Brock- Exclamó él, caminando nuevamente hacía él muchacho –Si me consideras tu amigo, tutéame y llámame simplemente Brock… al menos cuando estemos solos…- Ash lo miró, y sonrió, una leve sonrisa.

Así fue como ambos comenzaron a conversar como si se hubiesen conocidos desde hace años, con una confianza que sólo poseen aquellos seres que se conocen desde muy niños, y que han vivido gratas (y a veces no tan gratas) aventuras juntos, con una confianza muchas veces envidiable. Protegidos de la tormentosa lluvia bajo la cornisa del techo de la Biblioteca. Brock escuchó en silencio, con las manos a su espalda, sosteniendo su paraguas escondido entre sus piernas, observando un tanto conmovido la pileta. Analizando cada parte de la historia que Ash le relataba… desde el momento mismo en que conoció a Misty, casi al nacer, las aventuras de Pueblo Paleta, la fotografía, el cruel momento de la despedida, su solitaria vida que continuó luego de aquello, su promesa, sus desafíos, sus sueños… todo, hasta llegar al día en que el ingresó al internado… y finalmente, los sucesos más recientes, los encuentros fugaces con aquella pelirroja, a quién él ya le había dado un nombre, las razones de sus peleas con Gary… y el triste y póstumo encuentro que había sostenido con Misty, horas atrás… en fin. En veinte minutos, había logrado hacer un resumen de casi toda su vida, de sus victorias y sus derrotas, de sus sueños y sus esperanzas, de su rabia y de su culpa… del llanto que había provocado en el ser que siempre llevó consigo en su corazón… todo…  
Ahora se sentía más tranquilo, aún con el peso encima, pero más tranquilo. Apoyado contra la húmeda pared pálida de la biblioteca, observando melancólico la lluvia caer, esta ya no era tan fuerte como antes, pero aún caía agua desde el cielo, aquella agua que tanto sufrimiento había parecido traer consigo. Ash suspiró.  
-…y ahora estoy aquí, Brock… sin saber que hacer.- Dijo, lentamente. –Ni siquiera sé donde esta Misty, ni siquiera sé si se pueda arreglar algo ahora… la culpa ha sido mía… toda mía…- Concluyó, en otro suspiro.  
Brock volteó hacía él, y lo observó con cariño, como si fuese uno más de sus hermanos menores, aquellos que había dejado atrás en Ciudad Plateada, su ciudad natal. –No, Ash. No es tu culpa.- Dijo. Ash volteó hacia él, sin perder aquella triste mirada. –No puede ser culpa tuya aquello que no quisiste que ocurriera, Ash. Yo te culparía tan sólo si no intentas arreglar las cosas, pero no ahora, ya que también eres una victima. No sé como es que no reconociste a Misty cuando llegaste al internado, pero créeme que no vale la pena continuar lamentándote por algo que no quisiste hacer…-  
-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Ash, sin entender muy bien.  
-Me refiero a eso, Ash. Desde que sé de ti, he escuchado lo distraído que eres, y todas las cosas que te han pasado debido a eso…- Dijo. Ash frunció el ceño. -¡Exacto!- Exclamó Brock sonriendo al observar la expresión de su cara. -…siempre escuché que a pesar de lo buen duelista que eres, siempre quedabas en ridículo por alguna razón en los torneos, y generalmente no te dabas ni cuenta de lo que pasaba… tal vez sea por eso por lo que no reconociste a Misty. Ya que, según lo que has contado, pasaron diez desde la última vez que la viste, y diez años es mucho tiempo, y muchos cambios… sé que tal vez me estoy equivocando al echarle la culpa a esa razón, pero puede que sea la verdad, Ash.-  
-…puede ser…- Murmuró Ash, bajando su mirada al pavimento mojado.  
-Mira…- Dijo Brock, volviendo nuevamente su vista a las habitaciones –No sé que es lo que sientas ahora por Misty, sé que la quieres mucho, pero no sé cuanto… sin embargo, si quieres un consejo de mi parte…- Ash instintivamente volteó hacía donde Brock miraba -…ve a hablar con ella…-  
-…pero creo que ya es muy tarde…- Exclamó Ash, tristemente -… no sé cual es el número de su habitación, no sé si esta despierta, ni siquiera sé si deseará verme de nuevo…-  
-Doscientos veintisiete…- Exclamó Brock, interrumpiendo a Ash, sin despegar su vista de las habitaciones. El muchacho volvió nuevamente la vista hacia él, sorprendido. -¿Logras ver aquella luz en esa ventana?- Dijo Brock, apuntando hacía una ventana en especial, en el segundo piso, la única que irradiaba luz en aquel sector. Ash asintió lentamente, el profesor lo observó y sonrió. –Esa es la habitación de Waterflower y Heartmind… supongo que te están esperando, Ash.- Concluyó.  
Ash no cabía en sí, observaba sintiendo nuevas esperanzas aquella ventana cerrada, con la cortina siendo atravesada por la luz amarillenta de la habitación… era increíble que Misty hubiese estado siempre tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Observó nuevamente a Brock con los ojos cristalinos. -…pero… ¿cómo lo sabes?- Le preguntó lentamente, sintiendo una refrescante felicidad pasajera dentro de su ser.  
Brock le sonrió una vez más.  
-Yo soy tu profesor, y también el de ella. ¿No crees que debo estar enterado del número de su habitación al menos?, ya sabes, en caso de emergencia. Como este por ejemplo.- Dijo. Ash sonrió.  
-¡Gracias!- Exclamó.  
-…no me lo agradezcas…- Dijo Brock alzando nuevamente su paraguas, abriéndolo. –Es mi debes velar por mis alumnos, ¿no te parece? Bueno, ya hemos hablado lo suficiente, ahora has lo que tu corazón de dicte, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo finalmente, acomodando el paraguas sobre su cabeza, comenzando a caminar. Ash asintió, pero no dijo palabras, sino que volteó inmediatamente hacía la habitación donde debía ir, hacía donde encontraría a Misty, donde por fin lograría solucionar lo que fuese capaz de solucionar, tratar de recuperar lo que había perdido sin querer. Y así, sin decir más, corrió entusiasmado hacia las escaleras que le llevarían a aquel cuarto, sin sospechar que aún le quedaba un nuevo paso más, quizás más doloroso que todos los que ya había dado, quizás no, todo dependía de él, pero debía caminar, y él estaba ciertamente decidido a hacerlo, ahora era su oportunidad. Finalmente, luego de diez años…

Brock caminó un par de metros hacia su propia habitación, alejándose de la Biblioteca y de la estructura de las Habitaciones, y volteó, sonriendo bajo la lluvia. Mientras un ligero suspiro se escapaba de sus labios.  
-Amigo mío.- Murmuró observando la pequeña figura de Ash –Ojalá que tengas más suerte de la que yo tengo en estas cosas del amor…-, luego volteó hacia el cielo, retirando la cubierta que el paraguas le daba, permitiéndole a la lluvia empapar su cuerpo, y se sonrió.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

TOMO TERCERO  
.: Bajo un Día de Lluvia :.

ACTO 14  
.: Todo ha Cambiado :.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar con esto, Daisy?- Preguntó Samuel Oak, observando con una pizca de tristeza el rostro de la mujer de pie a su izquierda, a su diestra se encontraba Vilma Ketchum, observando a la misma mujer, con el mismo rostro, la misma tristeza. Daisy asintió, volteando su rostro hacia las rosas del jardín de la casa de Vilma.  
-Si, ya no puedo continuar arriesgando a mi familia. Ustedes saben que el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste es nuestro único sustento económico, y como las cosas han comenzado a ir mal allá… prefiero encargarme yo misma-  
-Pero…- Vilma suspiró -…¿es lo único que puedes hacer?- Preguntó. Daisy volteó hacia ella nuevamente, y negó con la cabeza.  
-No, no es lo único, pero es en lo que más confió. Vilma, sabes que tengo cuatro hijas, y mi esposo ya no esta para ayudarme. Lo que debo tener como prioridad son mis hijas, y para ello ya no puedo seguir jugando al azar con los duelos de esa familia en mi gimnasio, debo encargarme yo misma-. Dejo ella, con tranquilidad.  
-Por lo que veo lo has pensado bastante, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el Profesor Oak. Daisy asintió.  
-Si- Dijo –Sé que va a ser difícil para mis hijas mudarse de este pueblo, especialmente para Misty, ya que nació aquí, pero confío en que puedan comprenderme, aunque sea en varios años más-. Vilma alzó su vista hacía la gran luna llena que se alzaba sobre el trío, y suspiró.  
-…no sólo será duro para Misty, Daisy, Ash también sufrirá mucho con esto…- Dijo ella. Daisy volteó a su rostro.  
-Lo sé, Vilma, y te pido perdón por el daño que mi decisión le va a causar a tu hijo, pero es lo mejor, al menos eso creo.- Dijo, también alzando su vista al cielo nocturno. -…por lo menos aún tienen algo de tiempo-. Oak volteó hacia ella.  
-¿Un poco de tiempo?- Preguntó. Daisy asintió, volteando a él.  
-Si. La demanda ya esta en curso, sin embargo, aún debo esperar al menos uno o dos meses para que desalojen el Gimnasio.- Dijo, inhalando levemente -…así que tan sólo nos quedan un par de meses antes de volver a Ciudad Celeste…- Concluyó en un suspiro, Oak asintió, también observando el cielo.  
-Es una lastima que después de tantos años tengamos que separarnos, espero que sea lo mejor…- Concluyó lentamente.

Misty se mantenía oculta, con su espalda apoyada a la pared conjunta a la puerta de salida al jardín de la casa de Ash. Se había despertado hace poco, con este último abrazándola ligeramente mientras él mismo dormía. Había escuchado voces desde el exterior de la casa y, curiosa, se aproximó silenciosamente hacia la puerta en el living, aquella que también era la salida del hogar. Y así, observándolos de reojo a través del umbral entreabierto de esta, comenzó a escuchar al trío que hablaba acerca del futuro, acerca de la despedida que venía. Había escuchado tan sólo el final de la conversación, sin embargo, y a pesar de su joven mente, lograba entender medianamente lo más cruel de aquella palabrería… que ella abandonaría Pueblo Paleta.  
Esto fue como una cruel estaca en su corazón, la primera de muchas que vendrían en el futuro, no quería creerlo, no podía… ella tendría que irse, abandonar todo lo que conocía. Lentamente, alzó su confundida mirada con sus ojos muy abiertos en incertidumbre hacia el niño aún dormido en el sofá donde ella lo había dejado, con sus ojos temblorosos, muy abiertos, como todo niño que intenta entender con claridad un suceso que le supera… ahí comprendió que también tendría que abandonarlo a él… que tendría que abandonar a Ash. Dejó resbalar su cuerpo a través de la pared en la cual se apoyaba, y cayó sentada en el piso, sin despegar la vista del muchacho. Se veía tan tranquilo, con tanta paz mientras el sueño lo domaba, sin siquiera sospechar lo que había comenzado a ocurrir, sin sospechar que había comenzado el principio del fin de la historia que ambos mantenían.  
La pequeña Misty se levantó lentamente, apoyándose contra la pared, y comenzó a caminar a un paso muy rápido hacia Ash, casi corriendo, deseando que no fuese cierto lo que había oído, y sin mediar más, dio un pequeño brinco sobre él, aferrándose casi desesperada a su cuerpo. Él despertó sobresaltado debido al impacto de la pequeña pelirroja, y la observó sorprendido, sonrojándose levemente al notar que ella lo abrazaba.  
-…no quiero que esto pase…- Murmuró la niña, con su rostro oculto en el pecho del él. -…no quiero irme…-.  
El pequeño Ash la observó con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender que era a lo que ella se refería. -…¿Misty, de que hablas?...- Le preguntó, un tanto avergonzado aún por la situación.  
-…no quiero dejarte…- Repitió ella, lentamente, soportando los deseos de quebrar en llanto.  
-¿Dejarme?- Preguntó Ash, aún confundido. -…¿De que estás hablando?-. Misty lentamente alzó su rostro hacia él, observándolo con tristeza. Ash se percató de esto, sin embargo, aún no comprendía lo que le pasaba, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo la abrazó con cariño, con el rubor de sus mejillas desapareciendo. No sabía que lo había impulsado a abrazarla, tan sólo lo había hecho. Misty se había dejado caer rendida en el abrazo de él, nuevamente ocultando su rostro en su cuerpo.  
-…no quiero que esto pase, Ash, no quiero…- Repitió ella nuevamente, con tanta tristeza en su voz como en su frase anterior. Ash lentamente comenzó a acariciar su cabello, sin tener aún respuestas.  
-… ¿qué es lo que va a pasar, Misty?...- Le susurró al oído, cariñosamente. Sin embargo, la niña no le respondió. Aferró sus manos a sus ropas, y se quedó ahí, en silencio, deseando que aquel momento en el que se mantenían juntos no terminase nunca, deseando que todo lo que pudiese ocurrir, no ocurriese nunca, deseando que el miedo que comenzaba a nacer dentro de su ser fuese algo efímero, algo pasajero… la respuesta para Ash llegaría algún tiempo después, cuando el momento del implacable adiós finalmente llego.

Misty abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un golpeteo incesante en la puerta ante ella. Se había quedado dormida con la espalda apoyada a la cabecera de su cama, con una rodilla levantada, y una mano sobre ella, esperando, y deseando, que las últimas palabras que le había dicho Molly fuesen ciertas, y que ellas las hubiese sentido correctamente: "…Tan sólo tienes que esperar, y tener fe…"; Ojalá fuesen ciertas.  
Alzó su vista a su izquierda, hacia Sabrina, y observó que ella se levantaba de su propia cama, pues los golpes en la puerta también la habían despertado a ella también, observó luego el reloj digital de pared y descubrió así que era la hora que era, las 1:34AM., el que buscaba no podía ser otro más que Ash.  
Volteó nuevamente sus ojos hacia la puerta, sintiendo una vez más que las mariposas de su estómago regresaban a molestarla, sus palpitaciones nuevamente habían aumentado, todo parecía tan lento en aquel momento, en aquel momento en que Sabrina comenzaba a abrir la puerta, dando comienzo al final de una historia marcada por el dolor y la soledad, dando pie al final de una historia cruel donde dos niños se vieron separados de improviso, y que ahora desean reunirse nuevamente. Misty tragó un poco de saliva, para su suerte Sabrina había abierto la puerta, ella no poseía el coraje suficiente en aquel momento… aún se debatía en su interior una batalla entre el amor y el odio.

Sabrina observó sorprendida al muchacho de pie ante ella, se veía tan demacrado, como un vagabundo que a vivido años bajo un roído puente, soportando las inclemencias que la vida le ha regalado. Con sus ropas empapadas debido a la lluvia que aún caía, sucias debido a la pelea que había tenido con Gary, y con su rostro mostrando una tenue mueca que variaba entre la ansiedad y la vergüenza, así fue como Sabrina se encontró cara a cara con Ash, quién la observaba sin decir palabras, iluminado bajo la luz pálida del neón sobre él.  
-… ¿tú eres Heartmind, verdad?- Preguntó lentamente, desviando sus ojos hacía el interior de la habitación de la muchacha. Sabrina frunció el ceño.  
-… ¿tú eres Ketchum, verdad?- Preguntó un tanto irónica. Ash soltó una leve sonrisa ante esto, y suspiró.  
-Algo me dice que no tengo que darte explicaciones de porque vengo a estas horas, ni a quien vengo a ver… ¿verdad?- Preguntó, observando nuevamente el rostro de Sabrina, con su voz como la de un niño que ha sido regañado. Ella lo observó seriamente, como si le guardase algo de rencor, finalmente volteó su rostro hacía el interior de la habitación, y dijo unas pocas palabras que hicieron saltar el corazón del muchacho… el momento había llegado:  
-Misty- Dijo ella, alejándose de la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia el baño -…es para ti.-.

El sonido del agua de la ducha del baño comenzó a sonar jugueteando con propio sonido de la lluvia mientras Misty se levantaba lentamente de su asiento en la cama, parecía ser que Sabrina había decidido darse un baño mientras todo esto ocurría, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos muchachos en el interior de la habitación sospechaban que ella había hecho eso tan sólo para despistar, ya que apenas había cerrado la puerta del baño, acomodó su oreja pegada a esta, para lograr escuchar todo lo que ocurriese, no lo había hecho con malas intenciones… al menos no tantas, sino que estaba preocupada por la pelirroja, y en caso de tener que servir de pañuelo nuevamente, al menos por esta vez deseaba ser un poco más útil, saber que era lo que debía y porque lo decía.

Misty caminó lentamente hacía la puerta abierta de su habitación, arropada con la chaqueta rosa que traía puesta, sintiendo como el frío proveniente del exterior se mezclaba con los propios escalofríos provocados por su nerviosismo, mientras su mirada se hallaba oculta el suelo, no se atrevía a ver el rostro de Ash, le rompía el corazón. Finalmente, llegó frente a él.  
Ash la observó con su mirada melancólica, la culpa que había sentido contra si había regresado al verla, se veía tan dañada, tan dolida, se sintió como un animal que había atacado tan sólo por instinto, por cobardía. Sin embargo, este no era el momento apropiado para culparse, había venido a arreglar las cosas, y eso es lo que haría. Su mirada se clavó en el cabello rojizo de la muchacha, el rostro de ella aún cabizbajo, e inhalo un poco de aire, espantando un tanto los nervios de su interior.  
-…Misty…- Murmuró lentamente. La pelirroja se estremeció, sintiendo algo muy extraño al escuchar su nombre de parte del muchacho, una extraña pizca de alegría… parecía como si el Ash de sus recuerdos le hubiese hablado, pero no era ese Ash, sino que era el de ahora, eso tuvo que aceptarlo en ese instante, levantando levemente su rostro, con sus ojos verdes y cristalinos creando una línea invisible con la mirada del muchacho. Ambos se veían melancólicos, perdidos, sin saber que decir, tan sólo estar ahí, como si eso sanase algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, uno de los dos debía dar palabras, y ese fue Ash, quién se había decidido de antemano a solucionar las cosas, fuese como fuese, ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, nunca deseó hacerlo.  
-… lo siento…- Dijo él lentamente, agachando su propia mirada, sintiendo un repentino miedo a la reacción que podría tener la pelirroja, su vergüenza lo había obligado, después de todo, él se sentía como el culpable.  
-… ¿lo sientes?- Replicó Misty, observándolo con tristeza. -… ¿qué se supone que sientes?-. Ash no respondió de inmediato, no deseaba defenderse ante los ataques, no lo merecía. Finalmente suspiró, sin levantar su vista a la pelirroja.  
-… lamento todo lo que ha pasado, Misty…- dijo buscando valentía, buscando una forma de que todo el dolor que él le había provocado a ella desapareciera, buscando justicia. -… no quería que pasara esto que paso… no quería faltar a mi promesa, no quería hacerte daño…-  
-¡Pero lo hiciste!- Exclamó Misty, alzando un poco la voz. Ash sintió que le clavaban un puñal, pero lo merecía, a sus propios ojos, él merecía eso y mucho más. No respondió. -¡No querías, pero lo hiciste… no sabes cuanto daño me hiciste!- Dijo nuevamente Misty, casi entrando al grito. Ash levemente levantó su mirada a ella, y se sintió como una basura al ver que los ojos de la muchacha albergaban tenues lágrimas en sus bordes.  
-… no llores…- Le dijo calladamente. Misty pareció enfurecerse.  
-¡¿Qué no llore?!- Gritó, a la vez que dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas -¿Cómo quieres que no llore, Ash...? ¡No tiene idea de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora que te veo!-  
-¡Por su puesto que sé lo que sientes, Misty! ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo, he? ¿Cómo el mejor ser humano del mundo?- Gritó Ash en respuesta, en un impulso que le había salido desde la propia alma. Luego de esto hubo un extraño silencio, mientras ambos bajaban sus defensas, observándose, dándose cuenta que eran dos amigos, hermanos que se hacían daño mutuamente… la primera reacción de dos seres que se habían encontrado en circunstancias ciertamente adversas luego de muchos años. Ash bajó su mirada nuevamente, ocultándola en las sombras de su gorra. -… lo siento… no quería…- Murmuró, apenado.  
-… no te preocupes… yo tampoco quería gritarte…- Respondió Misty.  
Nuevamente hubo silencio, aquel maldito silencio. Sin embargo, todo ese silencio se quebró cuando de pronto, una de las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a sonar golpes, parecían ser puñetazos provenientes de la habitación vecina a la de la pelirroja.  
-¡¿Pueden ir a pelear a otra parte?! ¡Estoy tratando de dormir!- Gritó una molesta voz masculina desde una de las habitaciones. Ash observó con el ceño fruncido hacía la dirección de la voz, luego volvió su vista otra vez hacía Misty.  
-Es mejor que continuemos con esto en otro lugar.- Dijo –No deseo esperar hasta mañana, no después de diez años.- Misty lo observó, y lentamente asintió.  
-… yo tampoco.- Dijo. Así fue como, inmediatamente luego de estás palabras, cerró la puerta de su habitación, y junto con Ash, comenzaron a caminar en dirección al patio del internado, sin preocuparse siquiera por la lluvia que ya se había vuelto una tónica en aquel día tan extraño y triste.  
Sabrina escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, percatándose de que ambos muchacho habían salido. Abrió la puerta del baño al instante y observó la habitación vacía. Suspiró.  
-Rayos… ahora me lo voy a perder…-. Resignada, entró al baño y cerró la llave de la ducha, prefería ir a dormir mientras los acontecimientos ocurrían, después de todo, ya era muy noche y después podría preguntar.

Fue una caminata extraña, sin duda, ambos jóvenes caminaban en silencio a través del patio del internado, sin una dirección fija, en un silencio fúnebre. A esas alturas la lluvia ya había declinado bastante, transformándose tan sólo en un leve goteo de las nubes rezagadas. Pero si eso no les había importado antes ni a Ash ni a Misty, quienes ya estaban completamente empapados debido al aguacero, mucho menos les iba a importar ahora.  
Luego de varios minutos, de mirarse de reojo, ocultando su vista del otro mientras caminaban, sin mediar palabras, llegaron al lugar quizás más apropiado para conversar temas de sentimientos, y de cercanías al corazón y al alma, el único lugar que podría brindar un descanso, incluso para la vista, dentro de todo el internado. "El Bosque" se le llamaba aquel lugar, que variaba todo el cemento y metal de las demás instalaciones del establecimiento, siendo el único que poseía árboles en gran cantidad, hierba, césped, algo que, en verdad, a veces suele ser muy necesario.  
Y así, sin mediar palabra alguna, ambos chicos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para ir a aquel lugar, sentándose limpiamente a los pies de la cubierta de un frondoso pino, los dos en posición fetal, separados del otro tan sólo por escasos centímetros. Y todavía en silencio…

Pasaron varios minutos más sin palabras, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, como comenzar. Ash estaba con la cabeza gacha, observando sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas, formando diversas figuras con sus dedos, impacientándose, preocupado de que la hora pasara y ellos no hiciesen nada para remediar lo que ocurría, sin embargo, ni siquiera él lograba idear algo para comenzar una conversación, no encontraba (nuevamente) una salida para solucionar lo que ocurría.  
Misty, por otra parte, mantenía su mirada fija en el cielo, tan sólo ella sabía que pensaba, mientras sus ojos verdes observaban a las nubes ahora blancas abriendo lentamente brechas limpias en el firmamento, la lluvia había cesado por completo, dando paso a una clara noche de una hermosa luna llena, y de estrellas más brillantes que nunca iluminando el lugar… Misty deseó dentro de sí que el final de esta tormenta también fuese el final para la propia, aquella que aún se debatía en su corazón.  
-…has cambiado mucho, Ash…- Dijo ella lentamente, sorprendiendo al muchacho.  
-¿Huh?- Exclamó él, volteando hacía la pelirroja -… ¿crees que he cambiado?- Preguntó tímidamente. Misty asintió con una ligera sonrisa sus labios.  
-Ya no eres el niño que yo conocí…- Dijo lentamente, sin despegar su vista del cielo.  
-… ¿Qué crees que soy ahora?- Preguntó Ash, lentamente, apoyándose nuevamente contra el árbol.  
-…no lo sé… eso no lo sé…- Misty bajó nuevamente su mirada al césped a sus pies. Ash se levantó lentamente, observándola. Fue ahí, en ese pequeño segundo, cuando por primera vez se fijó en como se veía la pelirroja, en aquella nueva apariencia que poseía, tan distinta a los recuerdos guardados dentro de su cabeza. Bella bajo la luz de la descubierta luna llena, con su ahora corto cabello rojizo húmedo caído a sus hombros, su rostro tan hermoso… tan puro… como siempre lo había sido, incluso en los recuerdos que se guardaban dentro de su mente, esa opinión jamás había cambiado, y jamás cambiaría durante toda la vida de Ash. Sus ropas totalmente empapadas, su cuerpo tan cambiado… ya no era la niña que había abandonado Pueblo Paleta, ahora era una mujer, y una mujer ciertamente hermosa. No sólo como mujer, no sólo como algo meramente físico, al menos no para Ash, ya que dentro de su corazón, al observarla así, bajo la luz de la noche, luego de diez largos años, tan cambiada, tan crecida, tan madura, comprendió que existía algo que el tiempo no había logrado borrar, sin embargo, si había logrado ocultar hasta aquel momento: aquel cariño de antaño, aquella alegría de estar junto a la pelirroja frente a él… habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había sentido eso, un sentimiento tan claro, y en verdad que se sentía extraño, era un sentimiento tan agradable, tan pacifico… pero… sin embargo, Ash al admirarla ahí, en silencio, extrañamente comenzó a llorar, sorprendiéndose incluso a él mismo. Su culpa, su rabia, y su dolor le estaban cobrando la cuenta. Misty volteó a él, también sorprendida.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Ash?- Preguntó, en su voz se notaba una cierta preocupación y algo de sorpresa. Ash agachó nuevamente su vista, ocultando sus lágrimas bajo la visera de su gorra, amparado en la oscura sombra que esta le daba, y negó con la cabeza.  
-…yo sólo…- Dijo lentamente, enjuagándose los ojos con su brazo. Tomó un leve aliento, y nuevamente alzó sus ojos a Misty, ahora apenado y un tanto avergonzado. Por fin había encontrado un camino de salida ¡por fin!... ahora tan sólo debía recorrerlo, y él lo haría, con su voz, él lo haría. -… Misty… perdóname… perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar…-.  
Misty abrió sus ojos sorprendida de lo que había escuchado, ya no se sentía molesta al escuchar aquellas palabras, no como en la ocasión anterior, hace ya veinte minutos, sino que ahora sentía algo distinto… ¿pena? ¿Tristeza? ¿Nostalgia? No sabía explicarlo, como a muchos sentimientos que había sentido en tan poco tiempo, no tenía idea de cómo explicar lo que sucedía en su corazón… lo que si sabía que sentía era dolor, pero ya no tan punzante, no tan profundo, presente aún, pero no tan llamativo… ¿Había perdonado a Ash?, se preguntaba. No lo sabía. ¿Había perdonado todo lo que había ocurrido? Tampoco lo sabía. Tan sólo sabía una cosa… tan sólo una dentro de todo…  
-…diez años es mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees?- Preguntó sorpresivamente, apoyándose contra el árbol. Ash lentamente alzó su vista, asintiendo sin palabras. Misty lentamente soltó una nueva sonrisa. -… ¿recuerdas tu lugar secreto, Ash?-  
-¿Mi lugar secreto?- Preguntó este calladamente, arqueando levemente una ceja. -… ¿el lago?...- Concluyó. Misty asintió, subiendo su vista al cielo nocturno.  
-Después de que me mostraste ese lugar nos regañaron, ¿recuerdas?- Misty dijo, con su voz bajando levemente el volumen. Ash asintió, observando detenidamente el rostro de la pelirroja.  
-…si… lo recuerdo…- Dijo. -…pero tú esa vez me dijiste que estabas feliz por haber visto un lugar hermoso. Lo recuerdo claramente- Ash también dibujó una sonrisa leve en su rostro. Misty volteó hacía él, sin saber que decir, tan sólo dejando que su corazón hablase, para ella, eso era lo correcto, eso era lo mejor.  
-…esa vez te perdone a pesar de lo que había ocurrido. No me importó que nos regañaran, tan sólo me importó que había estado contigo en un lugar hermoso… también lo recuerdo muy bien… pero… no sé si esta vez podré hacer eso, Ash…- Dijo ella, bajando su vista al piso. Ash parecía desilusionado por lo que había escuchado. -…Ash…- Continuó Misty, lentamente. -… ¿puedes explicarme por qué pasó todo lo que ha pasado?... ¿puedes…?- Preguntó finalmente la pelirroja, con su voz cada vez más suave, más silenciosa. Ash, con sus ojos pegados en la muchacha, nuevamente guardó silencio, sin palabra alguna en su boca, sin saber que decir, otra vez. Él tampoco entendía porqué había ocurrido todo eso, desde el mismo comienzo, conocía muy bien los motivos que le habían separado de Misty cuando niños, los había aprendido con los años, escuchándolos de boca de su madre y del profesor Oak, pero no lograba entender porqué había ocurrido todo, posiblemente, la pelirroja sentía lo mismo.  
-…no…- Dijo finalmente -…no puedo…-, Ash alzó su vista al cielo, cerró sus ojos y respiro levemente el aire nocturno. -…no puedo responderte, Misty… ya que yo tampoco entiendo…-. Dicho esto bajo nuevamente la mirada, pero esta vez la clavó en la pelirroja, quien también lo miraba a él, ambos con los mismos ojos, aquellos que desean terminar con todo esto, pero que saben que tan sólo queda un paso más, ¡tan sólo un paso más!  
No pasaron más de diez segundos en aquel silencio, aquel nuevo silencio que los había rondado aquella noche, pero esta vez sin la compañía del sonido de la lluvia, y de improviso ambos alzaron la voz al mismo tiempo, deteniéndose al instante, quedándose nuevamente callados, ambos bajaron la mirada al pasto, un tanto avergonzados, Ash sonrió.  
-Habla tú- Dijo, observando a la pelirroja. Esta también lo miró, descansando su espalda en el tronco del pino en el que se apoyaba. Su rostro no reflejaba sonrisa alguna, sino seriedad.  
-… ¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora, Ash?...- Preguntó lentamente. La sonrisa del rostro de Ash también se desdibujó un poco, desviando su vista levemente, observando los charcos de agua por entre el césped.  
-…no lo sé…- Dijo él lentamente, meneando su cabeza -…no sé que puedo decirte… ¿lo sabes tú?- Preguntó. Misty también negó con la cabeza.  
-…esto es muy difícil…- dijo lentamente, pareciendo un poco deprimida -…no puedo creer todavía todo lo que ha pasado… nunca me imaginé que las cosas iban a ocurrir así…-  
-…tan rápido y tan mal…- Interrumpió Ash, con la misma voz apagada de la pelirroja. Ella asintió. Ash la observó a los ojos y sonrió. Lentamente sonrió. Una sonrisa triste, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. -…una vez escuché de parte de una persona que mientras más ilusiones te creas, más fuerte es la caída… y resultó cierto… yo imaginaba que en caso de que tú y yo nos encontráramos de nuevo, sería algo lindo, algo inolvidable… aunque, si te soy sincero, no creía que volvería a verte… y ahora que te encuentro, te provoco daño…- dijo lentamente, Misty observándolo seria, con su rostro reflejando un poco de incertidumbre, sus ojos habían comenzado a temblar levemente. -…pero…- Continuó Ash, con su voz un tanto dañada por un nudo en la garganta -…pero… también escuché de parte de un amigo que no se puede culpar a alguien por algo que no quiso que ocurriera… pero, yo te pregunto a ti, Misty… ¿crees que yo soy culpable de todo lo que ha ocurrido?... Yo pienso que si, que lo soy… que es mi culpa, ya que fui yo quién no te reconoció, y fui yo quién te hizo sufrir, ¡A ti!, a quién yo siempre pensé que iba a proteger… desde que éramos unos niños…-. Misty lo hizo callar, acomodando una mano sobre su boca, sus ojos estaban rotos, con lágrimas en sus bordes, con su mirada entristecida mirándolo a los ojos, con la crudeza de lo que ocurría regresando.  
-Calla…- Le dijo, un leve susurro -…no sé si eres culpable o no, no sé si lo soy yo… tan sólo sé que no quiero que siga esto, Ash. ¡Desee verte durante diez años! ¡Diez años!... y ahora que te encuentro todo resulta doloroso… nada era como yo lo había imaginado…- Misty sonrió levemente, un par de lágrimas lograron filtrarse levemente a través de sus ojos. Ash la observaba con un rostro similar, con la misma desesperación naciente, la misma melancolía de los tiempos pasados. -…yo imaginaba una cena romántica, Ash…- dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo levemente en medio de las lágrimas -…un reencuentro divertido, algo inolvidable… pero no fue así… tú y yo hemos cambiado, todo ha cambiado… y tengo miedo… miedo a que nada pueda volver a ser como era hace diez años…-  
-…eso debemos arreglarlo nosotros, Misty…- Dijo Ash lentamente. -…quizás aún tenemos una oportunidad… tan sólo depende de nosotros…-. Ambos se observaron a los ojos lentamente, ya no hallaban que decir. Misty suspiró, una nueva lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos, parecía que ya se había acostumbrado a llorar.  
La pelirroja alzó levemente su vista hacía los árboles de en rededor, preguntándose a si misma si lo que había dicho Ash era cierto, si es que en verdad ellos tenían otra oportunidad… quizás no había ninguna… quizás ya nada volvería a ser como lo era en los tiempos de Pueblo Paleta, cuando todo era feliz… le parecía un sueño imposible… un sueño que…  
-Tú tienes en tus manos tu destino-. Misty repentinamente escuchó el eco de una voz dentro de su cabeza, y observó sorprendida una figura de entre los árboles.  
-…Molly…- pensó, observando a la niña, con su pequeña silueta jugueteando entre los troncos de madera. Se sonrió levemente, observando a la niña que también la miraba a ella, con su propia sonrisa en su rostro. –Es cierto…- Pensó para si -…lo había olvidado…- Levantó levemente sus manos, y las observó -…yo elijo mi propio destino…-  
-¡Exacto!- Dijo la voz de la niña dentro de su cabeza –Y ahora, tienes la oportunidad de arreglar todo, Misty…- Molly rió -…toma tu oportunidad, y se feliz…- Concluyó lentamente la voz.  
Misty la observó, y sonrió. La imagen brillante de Molly bajo la luz de la luna llena comenzó a caminar hacía ella. -…todo lo que te ocurre, Misty. Son sólo cosas del destino, eso nunca lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?- Misty asintió, sonriendo.  
En ese momento, Molly llegó a su lado, observándola a los ojos. Misty estaba a su misma altura, pues estaba aún sentada en las faldas del pino, junto a Ash. Sin embargo, y como si fuese una suerte de magia, todo alrededor de la pelirroja había desaparecido, dejándolos tan sólo a ella y a la niña, pero Misty no se sorprendió, había comprendido de antemano que con Molly cualquier cosa era posible, cualquier cosa.  
-…es posible que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, Misty- Dijo la niña, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara… claro que ahora, con un poco más de melancolía en sus ojos.  
-… ¿La última vez?- Preguntó Misty, cambiando su semblante repentinamente. Molly asintió suavemente, aún riendo.  
-…sip… pero no es algo malo, Misty… es sólo que yo ya te ayudé… tú ya has encontrado la felicidad, al menos, la tienes a tu lado, y tan sólo debes estirar una mano para alcanzarla, y de paso, me has hecho feliz a mi. Ya que puedo sentir tu corazón, Misty-. Dijo la niña, lentamente echándose sobre el pecho de la pelirroja, acomodando un oído en la zona del corazón de ella. –Y tu corazón ahora esta alegre, porque sabe que todo ha terminado… que ahora tiene una nueva historia que escribir, y que todo lo malo pasó… o mejor dicho, pasará, tú eres la única que puede hacer esto, la única que puede cambiar todo… y eso tú lo sabes, Misty-  
-Pero…- Trató de interrumpir la pelirroja, sin embargo, no pudo, ya que Molly lentamente levantó su cabeza del pecho de ella, e inocentemente, con una hermosa y pacifica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, besó a la pelirroja en los labios, sorprendiéndola.  
Misty lo sintió tan extraño, tan… puro, reconfortante, tan pacifico. No le preocupaba que alguien del mismo sexo la estuviese besando… ese pensamiento ni tan siquiera cruzó por su mente, ya que en esta sintió algo nuevo… sintió como si una parte de las esperanzas que Molly le regalaba pasasen a su propio corazón, aquella valentía que ella irradiaba, aquel amor…  
-…Misty…- Dijo la voz de Molly dentro de la cabeza de la pelirroja, sin separar sus labios de los de ella. -…muchas veces te he dicho hoy que no olvides a los niños, y es algo cierto, ya que no debes olvidar tu pasado… sin embargo, ahora te digo que crees tu propia historia… y que esta vez lo hagas según te dicte tu corazón…- Lentamente, la imagen de la niña comenzó a desaparecer, separándose finalmente de Misty, parándose de pie frente a ella, con sus manos tomadas a su espalda, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. -…por sobre todas las cosas, Misty, ¡Siempre se feliz! ¡Siempre se Misty!...- Finalmente, Molly desapareció diluyéndose en el aire, y todo volvió a la normalidad para la pelirroja. Regresaron los árboles, regresó la luz nocturna, regresó la brisa de la madrugada, regresó Ash a su lado…  
-…adiós, Molly…- Murmuró la pelirroja -…gracias…- Lentamente, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Y volteó hacía Ash, quién la observaba confundido. La había llamado un par de veces sin respuesta, y ya comenzaba a preocuparse por la pelirroja... sin embargo, pensó por un momento que no le había gustado lo que le había dicho, quizás ella ya no tenía esperanzas. Sin embargo, los hermosos ojos cristalinos y brillantes de Misty, voltearon hacía los propios.  
-…el destino es nuestro, Ash- Dijo, en una sonrisa.  
-… ¿Qué?...- Preguntó Ash. Misty le sonrió calidamente, parecía ser que todo había desaparecido dentro de ella. Ash frunció el ceño.  
-…ya no quiero continuar con esto…- Dijo Misty lentamente, su labios se arquearon levemente, finalmente la había invadido el llanto, pero esta vez era de felicidad. Ash la observó sorprendido. -…ya no quiero seguir lamentándome por esto, Ash…- Le dijo con su voz quebrándose.  
-…Misty… yo…- Dijo Ash, sintiendo como si flotase en el aire, sintiendo mariposas en su estómago. La desesperación, y su rabia contra si mismo parecían haberse esfumado dentro de su ser debido a la sonrisa y a las últimas palabras de la pelirroja, pero aún poseía dolor, y culpa. -…yo tampoco quiero que esto siga así, Misty…- Dijo lentamente, sonriendo triste al rostro de ella -…quiero avanzar la página… ya que paso lo que yo ya no creía posible… nos reunimos…-. Misty asintió.  
-…si…- Dijo, sin perder su sonrisa, alzando su vista al cielo nocturno -…es posible que nunca podamos volver a ser esos niños de Pueblo Paleta, Ash. Han cambiado muchas cosas tanto en tu mundo, como en el mío… pero… yo todavía soy Misty…- Dijo, regresando sus ojos a Ash, observándolo con cariño, con aquel amor que le tenía desde niño -…y espero que tú sigas siendo Ash…-.  
Él la observó sorprendido, y muy conmovido. De pronto, sintió como todo dentro de si se hacía más liviano, como los problemas se diluían dentro de su corazón, aunque fuese tan sólo por escasos segundos, ya no existía nada que no le permitiese volver, y sonrió, ahora si feliz, con sus ojos cristalinos humedeciéndose levemente, sin poder despegar la vista de la pelirroja ante él. Y lentamente, ante los ojos de ella, dijo:  
-…hay tan sólo una forma de saber si es que somos los mismos de antes, Misty… comenzando desde el comienzo…- Ash se sonrió, poniéndose lentamente de pie, Misty frunció el ceño, observándolo desde su asiento bajo el pino, sin embargo, Ash alzó una mano hacía ella, invitándola a ponerse de pie también. Misty no se preguntó que es lo que él quería hacer… simplemente, tomó su mano y se levanto gentilmente, ayudada por él, y observó el rostro del muchacho, este repentinamente se había enseriado.  
Ash soltó delicadamente la mano de Misty, utilizándola para cubrir su boca cuando él limpió su garganta, y acto seguido la alzó nuevamente a Misty, para estrecharla con ella. Misty le observó sorprendida, él mantenía una grata sonrisa en sus labios, y con una nueva voz, una voz de esperanza, de un nuevo comienzo, le dijo:  
-…buenas noches, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum… ¿puedo saber cual es el tuyo?- Concluyó, sonriendo. Misty rió levemente, soltando una pequeña carcajada, sin embargo, también alzó una de sus manos, estrechándola con la de Ash.  
-…mi nombre es Misty Waterflower… encantada de conocerte…- Dijo, también soltando una hermosa sonrisa. Por fin, después de diez largos años, después de sueños rotos, de muchas lágrimas, de muchas decepciones, de mucha espera… todo terminó. Finalmente, aquella vieja historia había terminado.  
Ambos se observaron varios segundos a los ojos, ambos sintiendo como una extraña paz, una extraña melancolía, y una extraña alegría invadía sus cuerpos.  
-… ¿Amigos?...- Preguntó Misty, dando comienzo a la nueva etapa de la vida de ambos. Ash asintió, sin perder su sonrisa.  
-Amigos…- Dijo, sonriente -…y que esta vez nada nos separe…- Concluyó.  
Misty lo observó un par de segundos, sintiendo como una alegría pocas veces experimentada la recorría de pies a cabeza, y sin poder controlarse, sin saber que la había impulsado, saltó sobre Ash, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que nada de lo que ocurría en aquel feliz segundo fuese un sueño. Y así, sin más, dejo que su llanto fluyera sobre el cuerpo de Ash, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de desdicha ni de soledad… estas lágrimas estaban dedicadas al reencuentro final de ambos niños ya hechos casi adultos, aquellas lágrimas estaban dedicadas a todo lo que fuese capaz de borrar el oscuro pasado, aquellas lágrimas que Misty derramaba eran la última prueba de que finalmente habían logrado controlar su destino.  
Ash se sorprendió por el llanto de Misty, pero no dijo nada, él mismo deseaba llorar en aquel momento. Abrazó también a la pelirroja, apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella, acariciándola con una mano…  
-…finalmente estamos juntos, Misty…- Le susurró al oído, con su renovada voz dulce. Misty asintió lentamente, aún con su cabeza oculta el cuello del muchacho, aún llorando. Sin embargo, y con todo su corazón, alzo levemente la voz, para pronunciarle en un susurro palabras que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba decirle…  
-¡No es un sueño! ¡Estás aquí por fin…!-. Ash al escuchar estas palabras la apretó un poco más contra si, con todo el amor y el cariño que le sentía en ese momento. Finalmente, dentro de su propio corazón, supo que era feliz… luego de muchos años... luego de diez años, luego de promesas con el alma, dos niños que jamás debieron separarse volvían a estar juntos, y nunca más volverían a estar tan lejos del otro como lo estuvieron durante todo ese tiempo. Aquella promesa se la hicieron nuevamente, sin palabras, sin voces, bajo el cántico del llanto de la muchacha… una nueva promesa escrita con puño y letra, en los propios corazones de ambos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

TOMO TERCERO  
.: Bajo un Día de Lluvia :.

ACTO 15  
.: En la Oscuridad :.

Eran ya las 22:00PM. de aquel sábado en el Internado Master College. Misty aún no iba a conversar con Ash acerca de la fotografía que sería finalmente la clave para concluir una historia de diez largos años.  
Sin embargo, mientras los hechos recién comenzaban a dar inició en la vida de la pelirroja, algo se comenzaba a planear en un sector desconocido por absolutamente todos los alumnos y profesores del internado, un sector prohibido para todo aquel que no llevara el apellido Rocket. Un gigantesco subterráneo oculto de todos bajo toda la estructura del internado.

Kassidy Rocket salió de su habitación en Rectoría luego de recibir un llamado a su teléfono personal. Llevaba sus cosas colgadas al hombro, una cartera negra que parecía levemente pesada, una cartera tan negra como el traje que ella misma vestía: Una camiseta de manga corta negra, con una "R" roja dibujada en ella, una mini falda del mismo color oscuro, y botas largas blancas, lo único que se diferenciaba de su vestimenta, una vestimenta muy distinta a la que siempre utilizaba en público, aquel feo vestido largo negro, que la hacia parecer entrada en la vejes, teniendo tan sólo diecinueve años. En su rostro una seriedad común en ella se dibujaba, como si dentro de su mente llevase un descifrado plan memorizado y aprendido.

Caminó un par de metros a través de un oscuro pasillo, el cual ella ya conocía de memoria, y se detuvo en frente de la pared que daba fin a este. Sin embargo, con una mano presionó un camuflado botón, a su lado derecho, pegado a la esquina que juntaba aquella pared con la otra del pasillo, un botón con el mismo diseño y color que el papel tapiz, hecho así de adrede, con la intención de que nadie conociese esa entrada secreta. Acto seguido, la pared pareció partirse en dos, y ante los ojos ya experimentados de Kassidy, un elevador apareció ante ella. Ella ingresó a este, y presionó el botón de un piso: "B3"; Acto seguido, la luz de aquel botón de encendió de color rojizo, las puertas de la pared volvieron a cerrarse, ocultando nuevamente el secreto, y el elevador comenzó a descender a gran velocidad.

En el piso "B3", una elegante de puerta marfil y mármol, con adornos y dibujos griegos y romanos, se abrió. Kassidy salió de ella, y camino un par de centímetros, deteniéndose en medio de un gran y ennegrecido cuarto, frente a una hermosa y barnizada mesa, con su cuerpo tieso, como si estuviese saludando a algún general de un desconocido ejercito, y con su ya conocida voz de mando, dijo:  
-Señor Giovanni- Dijo –Ya he venido por su llamado-.  
De entre las sombras al otro lado de la mesa, una silla giratoria volteó, en ella, un hombre de cabello corto, vestido con un traje rojizo y elegante, con una mirada severa y soberbia apareció, ni más ni menos que Giovanni Rocket. Él se sonrió.  
-Excelente, hija mía.- Dijo, sonriendo, apoyando sus codos en la mesa frente a él. –¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- Preguntó. Kassidy sonrió.  
-Si, padre- Dijo. Acto seguido del interior de su cartera saco un fichero, se lo alzo a él. –Aquí están todos los datos del candidato que mandaste a llamar para buscar los tesoros…-.  
-Bien, bien…- Exclamó Giovanni, saboreándose los labios mientras leía los datos del ser humano descrito en aquellos papeles, luego observó la fotografía adjunta al fichero, y rió. –Vaya, vaya… esto es mejor de lo que pensaba… Kassidy, ¿En cuanto tiempo te dijeron que llegaría?- Preguntó él a su hija.  
-Lo dice ahí padre. Desde dos a cuatro semanas, viene de las lejanas Islas Naranjas, y no ha conseguido un medio mejor para venir que en barco… supongo que es su estilo…- Dijo ella, suspirando.  
-No importa- Musitó Giovanni, complacido –Tiempo es lo que tenemos de sobra, el año recién comienza…-  
-Si- Dijo Kassidy, asintiendo a su padre. Este giró la silla nuevamente, dando la espalda a su hija, para ver a un gran ventanal tras él, desde ahí se veía todo el resto del tercer piso del subterráneo secreto del Internado Master College: muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, vestidos con delantales blancos, trabajando en computadores y máquinas, investigando incansablemente algo que tan sólo el Equipo Rocket conocían, ellos lo habían creado.  
Giovanni soltó una gran carcajada.  
-…Finalmente mi sueño se verá hecho realidad… finalmente los tesoros serán míos…-. Dicho esto, nuevamente comenzó a reír, con un odio y una maldad pocas veces escuchada por oídos humanos.  
Kassidy observó, y se sonrió fríamente… acto seguido, dio media vuelta y regreso al elevador, ya había hecho lo que le habían encomendado hacer. Finalmente, la hora en que el Equipo Rocket activara sus planes había llegado, fueron muchos años de rencor y silencio, fueron muchos años de ardua planificación.

TO BE CONTINUED…  
-

-= COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR =-  
¿Cómo se supone que debo comenzar a escribir esto?... ¿he de comenzar pidiendo disculpas por lo mal que me salió el capitulo?... ¿o he de comenzar agradeciendo por sus felicitaciones? (- ¡Esa! ¡Esa!). Bueno, esta es la primera vez en todos mis años escribiendo en la que hago algo tan dramático, como me tocó hacerlo con las escenas de Ash y Misty (ya que es la primera vez que logro decidirme a llegar a una parte tan avanzada de una historia que escribo xD), y la verdad espero que me hayan salido bien… ya que no supe como basarme en otros escritores de fan fictions o de libros para tener alguna idea de cómo utilizar las letras en esas escenas, y tuve que tirarme (literalmente) a los leones… así que ahora tan sólo guardo la esperanza de que les haya gustado el capitulo, y si no fue así, ya mejoraré. Un gran sabio dijo una vez: "La Practica hace al maestro", y supongo que eso es cierto, ¿verdad?. Ojalá que sea así, ya que para la próxima que escriba algo de este tipo (posiblemente en capítulos venideros), espero hacerlo mejor, y que no me cueste tanto sudor y trabajo T_Tx (Por no decir horas de sueño, en Chile son actualmente las 5:44AM., tarde…).  
Cabe decir que me gustaría comentar que he notado que estoy haciendo a Sabrina muy basada en otros personajes, ¿no lo han notado? Me refiero a Tomoyo (Card Captor Sakura), y a Nabiki Tendo (Ranma ½)… bueno, después de todo, no son personajes que me den tan mala inspiración, y ambas series las conozco bastante bien, así que es normal que me base en ellas… creo… =P  
Bueno, en fin… creo que voy a dejar de hacer dos cosas, ya que últimamente estoy haciendo los fan fictions demasiado "llorones":  
1- Dejar de escuchar tanto a Camilo Sesto, y esas canciones tristonas de bandas como Rhapsody o ERA para darme inspiración, jaja… creo que las lágrimas se me han ido de las manos últimamente xD  
2- Y creo que voy a dejar de leer los Fan Fictions del Sargento Wobbuffet, se me traspaso la triste oscuridad de "Algo se Muere en el Alma", jaja… aprovecho de hacer propaganda más encima… .x Ni modo…

¡En fin!, espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo, que me den su opinión (¡con cariño!... soy frágil), y que… bueno, y que ya no me exijan tanto, que también soy humano (¡Si!, para ti Stephy =P).  
Bueno. Saludos a todos, ¡nos vemos en el Cáp. 4!

Atte. Sergio "DHB" Zamora  
E-MAIL: HuellasdelDestino  
(Para conversar un ratillo acerca de no sé que =P. Escríbanme, que a veces me siento solo ...)

PD: Si es que los he hecho llorar en alguna parte de esta historia… ¡He cumplido con mi misión =)!...

PDD: Bueno, no tanto como "llorar"… pero, si es que me han sentido odio por todas las penurias que les he hecho pasar a los protagonistas, entonces también he cumplido con mi misión ¡Juajuajuajua! =)

PDDD: ¿Les ha parecido extraño todo lo que he metido aquí? Fantasmas, planes oscuros, lágrimas al por mayor, sueños del pasado, etc. Bueno, a mi si, jaja xD. Ya no comprendo en que piensa esta cabecita.

-= COSAS (A RESPONDER POSIBLES DUDAS) =-  
Aquí aprovechare de responder "duditas" que pueden aparecer a través de la lectura de esta historia… ¿Cartas?, ¿De que cartas me hablas? …

\- Bueno, antes que nada me queda aclarar que la niña extraña del bosque (Molly) es la niña que aparece en la tercera película de Pokémon. Espero que les haya gustado la improvisada aparición de esta niña en la historia… y que haya dado resultado que la haya puesto en la misma.

\- Estem… cuando me refiero a "posición fetal", estoy hablando de esa clásica postura de estar sentado sobre tu trasero, con las rodillas elevadas cerca de tu rostro, y generalmente, los brazos apoyados en tus rodillas. No sabía como explicarlo muy bien, quizás algún día aprenda =P

\- Para todos aquellos pervertidos que sintieron algo extraño en el estómago cuando Molly besó a Misty: ¡Hey! ¿Nunca han escuchado hablar de aquellos "besos de amigos"?... bueno, quizá esto sea algo parecido… no lo sé, eso pregúntenselo a Molly xD. Sin embargo, les pido de favor que "calmen un poco las pasiones", que este no es un lugar para encontrar cosas para mayores de edad, y saben a que me estoy refiriendo con eso: Hentai, Lemon, y sus derivados _x (Lamento haber desilusionado a algunos =P).

\- Sinónimos, sinónimos: "Carpas" es lo mismo que "Tiendas", me refiero a tiendas de campaña. Lo que ocurre es que en Chile las llamamos llanamente "carpas", sin embargo, cuando las nombre en la historia me acordé inmediatamente de aquellos pececitos que tienen el mismo nombre xD. Bueno, cualquier pregunta de chilenismos "pregunten no´ ma´"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Fecha oficial de inicio del cap.: 16/JULIO/2003  
Fecha oficial de término del cap.: 28/JULIO/2003


	5. Competencias

**DÍAS DE ESCUELA  
**Pokémon Fan Fiction - Escrito por DHB

* * *

TOMO CUARTO  
.: Competencias :.

ACTO 16  
.: La Bienvenida :.

Se dice que a veces el tiempo suele volar, y la verdad, esta fue una de esas ocasiones. Ha pasado ya un mes, un mes que transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un mes desde que dos niños del pasado volviesen a reunirse.

Y en el Internado Master College han ocurrido ciertamente cosas un tanto "interesantes". Podríamos comenzar narrando una pequeña historia que le ocurrió Gary Oak, la cual comenzó más o menos una semana después desde aquel día de tormenta (el cual fue el último de la temporada de lluvia, ya había dado inicio la primavera). Nadie sabe explicar como comenzó todo, simplemente se dice que fue como una casual pelea entre Gary y uno de los alumnos de un curso superior.  
La verdad, fue una simple frase la dio la patada inicial a esta pequeña riña: -Como persona vales muy poco, chamaco. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que como duelista no vales más que eso-. Y, ¿cómo no?, en una arremetida de furia ya común en el Gary, este aceptó el reto de inmediato. Él mismo organizó un improvisado torneo de cartas en aquel mismo día, moviéndose a través de todo el internado buscando participantes voluntarios, que al final resultaron ser ocho. Sin embargo, ni Ash, ni Misty, ni Sabrina, ni siquiera Brock participaron, ya que: -Son tus problemas, tú te las arreglas- (palabras especialmente dedicadas por Ash), y Gary ciertamente se las arregló. Ya que acabó, literalmente, por patear el trasero de uno y cada uno de los participantes, en especial el del que lo había desafiado, quien mediante "juegos sucios" logró llegar a la final del torneo… pero no duró más de cinco minutos en juego, y ante la eufórica y burlesca risa del chico Oak, desapareció con el rabo entre las piernas, y desde aquel instante que no vuelve a hablar con Gary, ya que la vergüenza es mucha, después de todo sus compañeros de curso le recuerdan a cada instante su vergonzosa derrota con frases como: "James Rocket, el cero a la izquierda", o "James Rocket, el fruto podrido del Equipo Rocket". Cabe decir que estas frases no desaparecieron hasta final de año en su propio curso, así que es muy fácil imaginar el odio que este muchacho le ganó a Gary, aunque era algo reciproco.  
Cabe contar también que durante este rápido mes que ha pasado, con tantos cambios y nuevos comienzos, la fama que Ash Ketchum había obtenido, y la que Gary Oak había recuperado, había bajado mucho de nivel, no siendo olvidada, sino que perdiendo aquella efervescencia que poseía, aunque esto es algo común en el internado. Sin embargo, y como dato curioso, la que parecía no haber perdido ni una pizca de su fama era Misty Waterflower, quién desde el reencuentro con Ash había cambiado ciertamente su carácter, transformándose en alguien mucho más amigable y alegre, aún con problemas para hacer amigos debido a su explosivo carácter, pero eso parecía no importar. Era frecuente que, a lo menos una vez al día, algún alumno del internado, y no necesariamente de su propio grado, le regalara gentilmente (y con un leve toque rosa en sus mejillas) algún presente, aunque, también frecuentemente, aquellos presentes eran requisados por el autoproclamado guardaespaldas de la pelirroja. Así era como Ash se encargaba personalmente, y con una alta vocación de servicio, de revisar absolutamente todos los regalos que Misty recibía, ante la mirada incomoda de esta, y la mirada furiosa de quien había hecho el regalo, pero él lo hacía a gusto ya que –es mi deber-, claro que siempre se aprovechaba de la situación y acababa por comerse cualquier presente que fuera comestible (y como la mayoría eran chocolates, él no se quejaba en lo absoluto), acabando siempre por ganar el odio del alumno en cuestión, y de correr a través de casi todas las instalaciones del establecimiento, ya que una furiosa y avergonzada pelirroja lo perseguía bate en mano, dispuesta a dejarlo como alguna nueva decoración en algún muro. Aunque era cierto que él lo hacía a gusto y dedicación, ya que se sentía responsable por ella, lo cual era normal si tenemos en cuenta que también se sentía como alguien que luego de mucho tiempo había recuperado a una hermana desaparecida y muy amada.

Y era cierto, ya que desde que se dieran aquel apretón de manos bajo una noche estrellada de lluvia acabada, luego de haber derramado ya todas sus lágrimas, la relación entre Ash y Misty había mejorado mucho. Al comienzo había empezado como algo tímido, ya que (como era normal) no se acostumbraban a sentirse cerca del otro, aunque les encantaba. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días recuperaron aquello que poseían de niños, con decir tan sólo que andaban juntos de un lado a otro la mayor parte del día, provocando así que ciertos rumores de -…Waterflower y su novio…- nacieran a sus espaldas, siendo desmentidos por ellos mismos a quienes, con algo de celos en las venas, osaban preguntarles si es que era cierto o no. Ambos lo encontraban un tanto gracioso (aunque siempre acababan por avergonzarse cuando les preguntaban aquello), ya que se querían mucho, era cierto, y jamás habían hecho nada por ocultárselo al otro, pero de ahí a ser novios aún había un largo trecho, al menos así lo creían ellos.  
Sin embargo, lo parecían, ya que, como dije antes. Como estaban sentados casi pegados en el salón de clases, conversaban hasta que se les agotase la lengua, contándose sus vidas por separado durante aquellos diez años en que no supieron del otro, sus aventuras, lo que habían aprendido, lo que hubieran deseado jamás aprender, todo. También recordando algunas de aquellas viejas historias del Pueblo Paleta de antaño, aquellas ocurrencias que les habían ocurrido a ambos durante su ya lejana niñez: Las múltiples peleas entre Gary y Ash, la ocasión en que ellos se desaparecieron toda una tarde provocando que medio Pueblo Paleta se movilizara en su busca, la vez en que el Profesor Oak se quedo encerrado dentro de su propio baño, ya que la cerradura de la puerta estaba gastada, saliendo libre varias horas después, cuando la madre de Ash acabó por llamar a un cerrajero, el cual terminó por derrumbar completamente la pared, ante la mirada sorprendida, confusa, y malhumorada del Profesor, y ante la carcajada rugiente de los presentes (Ash, Misty, Gary, y una docena más de personas que habían acudido al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Oak). En fin, toda clase de historias… aunque muchas veces el incesante murmullo de ambos chicos al interior del silencioso salón de clases provocaba dentro del profesor de turno (usualmente Brock) la molesta decisión de expulsarlos de la sala, enviándolos a cargar cubetas con agua en el pasillo…  
Durante la hora de almuerzo, en la Cafetería, Ash y Misty también se sentaban juntos en una de las decenas de mesas del interior de esta, acompañados sin molestia alguna por Sabrina (quien ya era una buena amiga de Ash, claro que debieron pasar un par de semanas para ello), compartiendo así un grato rato de palabrería juntos. También se ayudaban en los trabajos escolares, se ayudaban EN los exámenes, y parecía como si ambos deseasen recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido en los últimos diez años, parecía que no querían arriesgarse nuevamente, que no deseaban perder al otro nuevamente. Las cosas ciertamente habían mejorado para Ash y para Misty, como debería haber sido desde un comienzo.

Sin embargo, y como suele ocurrir, cuando la relación entre Ash y Misty mejor iba, sin problema alguno, conociéndose nuevamente, redescubriendo todo lo nuevo que el otro poseía, algo ocurrió, algo que ninguno de los dos jamás imaginó que podría ocurrir, especialmente Misty… comenzó la competencia.

Era el comienzo de la segunda semana de Abril de aquel año, y una nueva mañana comenzaba dentro del internado, y en el salón del 3ro Medio C todos los alumnos ya habían llegado, como siempre, sin orden alguno. Todos estaban de pie divagando por ahí, conversando con sus compañeros, observando distraídamente a través de la ventana, muchos de ellos deseando que las clases acabasen pronto… y eso que aún no comenzaban.  
Ash como siempre llegó un poco tarde, no era muy común en él ser responsable, mucho menos en lo que tratara de despertar temprano (a menos que fuese una ocasión muy especial), sin embargo, aquel día tuvo algo de suerte, ya que Brock aún no llegaba al salón para dar inicio a la primera clase de aquel lunes. Así fue como luego de enviar la diaria mirada agresiva a Gary se dirigió a su pupitre, donde Misty y Sabrina conversaban despreocupadamente.  
-Buenos días chicas- Saludó él alzando una mano, con su rostro sonriente.  
-¿Qué tal, Ketchum?- Saludó Sabrina.  
-Hola, Ash- Saludó Misty, volteando hacia él, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¿Aún no llega Brock?- Preguntó Ash, observando en rededor de la sala mientras se sentaba en su asiento. Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.  
-No,- Dijo Misty, también desviando su vista hacia los alumnos de pie –y es muy raro que no llegue de los primeros-  
-…algo debe estar pasando…- Dijo Sabrina, echándose sobre su mesa -…tengo sueño…- exclamó, quejándose con la voz somnolienta. Ash y Misty la observaron con el ceño fruncido.  
-¡No te quejes!- Exclamó Misty -¿Quién te manda a escuchar tu walkman hasta las dos de la mañana?-. Sabrina desvió sus ojos a ella.  
-Me gusta la música, ¿de acuerdo?- Respondió un tanto molesta. Misty lanzó una exclamación al aire, también un tanto molesta. Ash observando la escena, tan sólo se rasco la nuca, sonriendo ridículamente, esto era de todos los días.

De pronto, los chicos voltearon hacía la entrada del salón, un fuerte gritó se escuchó, un grito que parecía ser de alguien que veía a su estrella de cine favorita, con una sorpresa tal que pocos podrían superarla, sin embargo, ni Ash, ni Misty pudieron saber de que se había tratado hasta algunos minutos más tarde, ya que una eufórica avalancha de alumnos se levantó de improviso de sus asientos, alzándose, como si fuesen a la guerra, en pos de la puerta de entrada de la sala, aplastando a Gary en el proceso. Ash soltó una carcajada ante esto.  
-Me recuerda algo…- Musitó, con su boca un tanto curveada hacia arriba, viendo como Gary era pisoteado por los alumnos y alumnas (especialmente alumnos) que se peleaban por un puesto para ver lo que ocurría fuera de la sala. Y en efecto, era algo muy parecido a lo que le había ocurrido a él cuando llego al internado.  
Pero, ¿qué era lo que ocurría?, esa respuesta la dio Brock.

Este entró abriéndose paso por entremedio de su excitado alumnado logrando a duras penas entrar a la sala, protegiendo con sus brazos (y muy a gusto) a una muchacha, quien con su cara sonriente saludaba feliz a todos los hombres que intentaban acercarse.  
Ash, aún en su pupitre, la observó extrañado, era una muchacha ciertamente hermosa, más o menos de su misma estatura, de piel blanca, cabello café con un extraño peinado de coletas largas terminadas en puntas, y uno hermoso par de ojos azulinos, se sentía extraño ante ella, atraído, algo que no podía explicar, no era un sentimiento muy fuerte, sin embargo, ahí estaba, como algo que nacía dentro de si. Finalmente, Ash también cayó en el juego, siendo incapaz de separar la vista de la muchacha que ahora era rodeada por los alumnos del curso frente al pupitre de Brock (el cual ahora estaba aplastado contra la pared, sin posibilidad alguna de moverse debido a los hombres que lo aplastaban). Misty notó la mirada de Ash, y con una mueca de rabia en su rostro volteo nuevamente hacia la chica, y preguntó con molesta y celosa voz: -¿Quién rayos es esa chica?-.  
Sabrina se sonrió ante esto, el rostro de Misty era realmente divertido para ella cuando se molestaba, en especial cuando sentía celos de alguien que se acercara a Ash, lo cual era algo frecuente, ya que, como dije antes, no toda su fama había desaparecido, y una que otra muchacha se acercaba a él dispuesta a entablarle conversación, aunque la pelirroja siempre acababa por tomarlo del brazo y llevárselo a cualquier lugar lo más rápido posible, lo importante era no arriesgarse.

Pero ahí se mantenía la nueva muchacha del salón, frente a todo el alumnado que la "acosaba". Sonriéndoles, saludándoles, firmando improvisados autógrafos sin dar problema alguno, demostrando que ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, sin embargo, ¿quién era esta muchacha? Aquella era la pregunta que se hacían los muchachos sentados en sus pupitres, en especial Ash.  
Gary comenzaba a levantarse penosamente del piso, quejándose levemente por el dolor que le habían provocado los pies que ahora estaban dibujados en sus ropas sucias, mientras, muy molesto, alzaba su vista hacía el caos de alumnos que se había formado frente a él, y arqueó levemente una ceja al notar a quien saludaban.  
-… ¿ella?... ¿aquí?...- Murmuró, irguiéndose por completo.

Finalmente, y ya aburrido de que esto le pasara siempre que traía a alguien conocido a la sala, Brock logró colarse de entre los alumnos, posándose de pie sobre la silla de su asiento.  
-¡YA CALMENSE!- Gritó furioso, el silencio que siguió a su grito fue sepulcral. Brock observó a todos los que estaban de pie con rabia y molestia, algo que se translucía a través de sus ojos achinados.  
-¡O no!- Gritaron algunos alumnos -¡La Ira de Brock!- Y acto seguido, sin la necesidad de que el profesor mediara más palabras, todos corrieron apresurados a sus asientos, llevándose consigo nuevamente a Gary, quién no alcanzó a reaccionar, quedando nuevamente tumbado en el piso con una gran mueca de dolor en su cara. Ash soltó una sonora carcajada ante esto.

Brock finalmente se puso de pie junto a la muchacha que lo observaba ya un tanto impaciente. Sin embargo, él no le prestó atención, observaba a su curso tratando de calmarse, respirando hondo, contando hasta diez dentro de su mente... después de todo, un espectáculo de semejante calaña era algo normal en su curso.  
Finalmente, pasados algunos lentos segundos, Brock carraspeó su garganta.  
-Buenos días alumnos- Dijo, acentuando el comienzo de cada sílaba, aún sin poder apagar completamente su enfado. Los alumnos se levantaron de sus sillas, y a coro le dieron los buenos días a él, luego, a la velocidad del rayo, volvieron a sentarse. Brock finalmente suspiró.

Ash observaba ansioso a la chica, para la continúa molestia de Misty, quien observaba casi con odio la dirección que los ojos del muchacho tomaban. Sin embargo, Ash continuaba ahí, sin percatarse de lo que la pelirroja hacía, tan sólo se preguntaba para si mismo quien era aquella muchacha, le parecía haberla visto en alguna parte, pero no lograba recordar donde, pero sabía que la había visto antes, estaba completamente seguro.

-…Bueno.- Continuó Brock –Por lo que he visto, muchos de ustedes ya saben quién será su nueva compañera de clases…- Dijo, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, quién comenzó a observar detenidamente a sus futuros compañeros de curso. Sin embargo, un alumno en especial le llamó la atención de entre todos, uno sentado observándola detenidamente, a espaldas de una pelirroja que tampoco le despegaba la vista, claro que esta última parecía molesta. Ella se sonrió con una mezcla malévola y un tanto picara.

Ash abrió sus ojos de par en par. ¿Lo estaba mirando a él? ¿Le había sonreído?, se preguntó. Instintivamente desvió su vista hacía otro lado, con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, esto era demasiado raro para él (Y suerte para él que Misty no notó esto…). Sin embargo, y de manera muy lenta, volvió su mirada hacía la chica en frente del salón, ella aún lo miraba. Tragó un poco de saliva, se estaba poniendo un tanto nervioso. Y de hecho, su puso un poco más nervioso cuando escuchó un ligero gruñido salir de Misty, quién había notado ahora la dirección que la vista de la chica junto a Brock tenía, directo en Ash. Este agachó levemente la cabeza, un tanto resignado.  
-…esto va a ser malo…- Murmuró acomodándose su gorra.

-…de todas formas les explicaré quien es…- Continuó Brock, ahora sonriendo feliz. Un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos –Ella es una gran duelista del juego de cartas, conocida en gran parte del mundo por sus grandes habilidades y por su gran forma de jugar, ha ganado muchos torneos, entre ellos el trofeo de la Liga Naranja, en las Islas Naranja, y además…- De pronto Brock se detuvo dándose cuenta que sus alumnos lo observaban con una ceja arqueada. Sonrió irónicamente percatándose de que una vez más había comenzado a hablar de las cartas que tanto lo apasionaban, y se rascó avergonzadamente la nuca. -…supongo que ya metí la mata…- Murmuró resignado -…bueno…- dijo luego, alzando la voz por completo -… ¿Porqué no nos dices tú misma quién eres?- Propuso a la muchacha, con una leve mueca de sonrisa, esta negó con la cabeza como en burla, ya le habían contado algo de Brock, y esto no le sorprendía en nada.  
-Esta bien- Dijo. Ash alzó nuevamente su vista hacia ella, esperando saber quien era, ansioso a decir verdad, y un tanto extrañado también. Misty volteó levemente a él… aún continuaba observando a aquella chica, gruñó nuevamente, devolviéndole una mirada furiosa a la muchacha, mientras esta comenzaba a hablar de lo más tranquila, sin despegar su propia mirada de ninguno de los dos. –Mi nombre es Melody Mistic.- Dijo -Vengo de las Islas Shamuty, en la región de las Islas Naranja. Soy una alumna de intercambio y estaré con ustedes hasta final de año…- Ella finalmente volvió su mirada hacía el resto de sus compañeros, y sonrió, haciendo una leve y elegante reverencia -…espero que nos llevemos bien.- Concluyó, irguiendo su cuerpo lentamente, volviendo su mirada una vez más a Misty, sonriendo malévolamente otra vez.

Al decir Melody su nombre, la reacción de algunos de sus compañeros fue de lo más extraña, ya que, en un improvisado movimiento, uno de ellos se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear, siendo acompañado por los demás interesados que también se levantaron, es decir, el resto de los hombres, a excepción de Ash y Gary. Ya que el primero aún continuaba observándola, como si estuviese bajo la influencia de algún extraño elixir, y el segundo porqué encontraba lo que ocurría de lo más aburrido.  
-…otro duelista de baja categoría ha llegado al tercero c…- Murmuró Gary entre dientes, con un codo apoyado en su mesa, observando de reojo la escena, mientras con su dedo pequeño se limpiaba la oreja.

-¿Melody…?- Murmuró Ash aún sin cambiar la dirección de su mirada, tratando de recordar la procedencia de aquel nombre, estaba cien por ciento seguro que la conocía -…de las Islas Naranja…- Dijo para sí otra vez, colocando una mano en su mentón, en posición de pensar, uniendo dentro de su cabeza la combinación de "Melody", "Islas Naranja", e "Islas Shamuty", claro que de una forma particularmente lenta, algo muy normal en Ash.  
Misty volteó a él con una furiosa mirada, sintiendo que le hervía la sangre. -¡¿Qué tiene de especial esa chica?!- Le gritó al muchacho sin querer. Al instante, todos voltearon hacia ella, con un sorprendido rostro, especialmente Ash, quien también mostraba una mueca de temor ante el rostro encolerizado de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, el rostro de Misty cambió al instante cuando comenzó a escuchar una pequeña risita burlona que Melody daba, en ese instante ella quitó su mirada de Ash y observó al resto de sus compañeros que la miraban con una ceja fruncida, sorprendidos, aguantándose las ganas de reír (Cabe decir que Gary y Sabrina hicieron el mismo movimiento ante la reacción de Misty: Poner una mano sobre la cabeza, y negar con grandes gotas de sudor sobre estas; las mismas que Ash poseía mientras esbozaba una ridícula sonrisa). En ese instante Misty bajo su cabeza levemente, con sus mejillas rojas, había quedado en ridículo nuevamente, hace ya varias semanas que no le ocurría, y todo gracias a Ash.

Como dije antes, Melody había comenzado a reír ante la "tonta" reacción de Misty, sin despegar su vista de ella, sonriendo como si hubiese obtenido algún tipo de triunfo. Brock sacudió su cabeza, borrando la gota que se le había creado sobre esta, y una vez más durante aquel rato, carraspeó su garganta.  
-Bueno, luego de… esto…- Dijo, observando con extrañeza a la pelirroja, quién había alzado lentamente su sonrojada cabeza. -…debemos buscarte un asiento, Melody- Concluyó, observándola.  
Melody no perdió el tiempo, y al instante apuntó con un dedo de su mano a un asiento –Ahí- Dijo, señalando un puesto libre frente a Ash, a un costado de Sabrina, eliminando los deseos de algunos alumnos por devolverle la mano a sus compañeras, y tratar de expulsarlas de sus correspondientes asientos para hacerle espacio a ella. Pero ante todo esto Misty se sobresaltó.  
-¡¿Aquí?!- Exclamó impulsivamente, con su rostro sorprendido y molesto, levantándose de su asiento, apuntando al pupitre frente a ella. Ash volteó hacia la escena, no había encontrado problema en que Melody se sentase ahí; lo mismo Sabrina, quien también la observaba con el ceño fruncido.  
-… ¿algún problema, Misty?- Preguntó Brock, confundido. El curso completo volteó hacía la pelirroja nuevamente. Esta agitó su cabeza a todos lados, sonrojándose.  
-…no… ninguno…- Masculló entre dientes, sentándose avergonzada. Esta vez, algunos de sus compañeros soltaron una ligera carcajada.  
-¡Esto es todo un espectáculo!- Murmuró calladamente uno de estos aún entre risas, sin embargo, la voz fue lo suficiente alta como para que Ash lo escuchara, este volteó hacia él, y tan sólo levantó un poco su amenazante puño cerrado, el alumno cayó de inmediato.  
-Ya basta.- Exclamó levemente Brock, observando a sus alumnos con seriedad, apagando las risas que aún quedaban. Volteó hacía Melody nuevamente. –Puedes sentarte donde dijiste- Dijo a Melody, con voz dulce. Esta se sonrió gentilmente y asintió. Acto seguido comenzó a caminar con singular elegancia hacia su nuevo asiento, como si fuese una suerte de princesa de estos tiempos modernos, sujetando su bolso negro con una mano sobre su hombro, con su impecable camiseta blanca brillando ante la luz de la mañana, con su corta falda verde decorando el mover elegante de sus blancas piernas, siendo acosada incesantemente por la babosa mirada de la mayoría de sus compañeros, quienes a esas alturas eran incapaces de desviar su vista de ella. En el caso de Ash, este también había caído nuevamente bajo la influencia de aquella suerte de hechizo que Melody irradiaba con su sola presencia, sin embargo, fue devuelto a la realidad al instante, por un fuerte golpe que Misty le dio en la cabeza, el cual fue acompañado por la risa los escasos seres que se percataron de aquello.  
Finalmente, pasados varios segundos, Melody finalmente se sentó en su pupitre. Y para sorpresa de todos, al instante de hacer contacto con este volteó a Ash, sonriéndole. A Misty se le encresparon todos los bellos de su cuerpo, su rabia volvía. Ash tan sólo observaba con los ojos sorprendidos, cabe decir que aún no recordaba donde había visto a la muchacha antes.  
-¿Qué tal, Ash Ketchum?- Saludó Melody. Ash se sobresaltó.  
-¿Me conoces?- Le preguntó, apuntándose a si mismo.  
-Claro que si, chico guapo- Dijo ella, sonriéndole cariñosamente -…hace mucho que te conozco…-. Ash observó confundido.  
-…entonces no era sólo yo…- pensó Ash, ahora un poco más confundido por esto de no saber donde había visto a aquella chica.  
Misty observaba la escena, por decirlo así… molesta; con sus mejillas muy rojas de ira y celos, mirando con desprecio a aquella muchacha que se había acercado demasiado a Ash, demasiado para ella. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo mucho que la pelirroja deseaba que a Melody se la tragara la tierra, todo su enojo pareció ser muy poco comparado con lo que vino después, cuando la chica de ojos azules acercó lentamente su rostro al de Ash, provocando que todo el mundo dentro de aquel salón de clases dejara de respirar por cortos instantes, acabando casi con infantil inocencia por besarle una mejilla.  
-Tu saludo de bienvenida- Exclamó ella, sonriendo alegre ante el asombrado, enrojecido, y boquiabierto rostro de Ash. Sin embargo, esto pareció ser demasiado para Misty, quién (tratando de controlarse para no saltar sobre Melody) lanzó un furioso grito al aire, sin siquiera preocuparse de que opinarían sus compañeros.

El resto de las clases fue algo un tanto incómodo para Ash, por el hecho de que debió soportar la presión de estar atrapado en un extraño e improvisado fuego cruzado entre Misty (a su costado izquierdo), y la chica nueva, Melody (sentada frente a él), quienes durante la hora y media que restó de la clase de Brock, se lanzaron de aquellas miradas desafiantes. Claro que la pelirroja con más rabia que la chica de ojos azules, quien parecía divertirse con lo que ocurría. A la impresión de algunos que observaron lo ocurrido, aquella chica era de lo más extraña que habían visto en el último tiempo (sin contar las extrañezas otorgadas por seres con apellidos como Ketchum, Oak, o Rocket), ya que no era muy común ver a alguien tan "suelta", ni con tanta personalidad dentro del internado, mejor dicho, dentro del tercero c.  
Sin embargo, Ash no pensaba en eso ahora, tan sólo intentaba concentrarse en los infinitos números que Brock dibujaba con cierta crueldad en el pizarrón, este sonriéndose a si mismo cuando hallaba que un ejercicio había quedado lo suficientemente indescifrable para sus alumnos como para darle un rato de descanso, echado perezosamente en su silla, divagando con la mirada pegada en las nubes del cielo matutino. Pero del que hablamos ahora es de Ash, quien, con su cabeza casi pegada a su cuaderno, trataba en vano de obviar los continuos gruñidos de Misty, y las continuas risitas de Melody, confundido y avergonzado, sin saber en que estaban pensando ambas chicas. El tiempo se le hizo eterno, deseaba que la clase terminase de una vez por todas… pero suele ocurrir que cuando más se desea aquello, más lento avanza el reloj. El muchacho de la gorra en la cabeza, continuamente alzaba su vista hacia el resto de sus compañeros, como intentando zafarse un poco de la presión a la que estaba siendo sometido, sin embargo, esto era un tanto inútil, ya que al alzar sus ojos lo primero que veía era la furiosa mirada de su eterno rival Gary, quién ya comenzaba a cobrarle dentro de sí el mal rato que la pelirroja estaba pasando, ya le pediría cuentas después.  
Finalmente, Ash debió resignarse. Y finalmente, con paciencia infinita, luego de un periodo que pareció eterno, el timbre del internado resonó por segunda vez desde el cambio de hora, con su fuerza habitual atravesando todo el internado. Ash suspiró apoyándose sobre la mesa, al parecer su pesadilla había finalizado por fin. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de sobre sus sillas, mientras Brock con voz en cuello intentaba explicar la tarea que había dejado, sin embargo, su voz no lograba superar el escandaloso bullicio creado al interior de la sala luego del sonido del timbre, así que decidió, lisa y llanamente, que quién había escuchado y había hecho la tarea tendría una buena calificación, mientras que quien osara no presentarse con la tarea escrita sufriría las penas del mismísimo infierno, claro que solía olvidar sus propias amenazas.  
Ash también se levanto de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que Misty (quién aún se mostraba un tanto molesta), y Sabrina. Se sentía un tanto mareado y agotado por tan difícil clase, soportar el peso que había debido soportar no le había resultado nada de fácil. Sin embargo, esto aún no terminaba.

Gary llegó a paso lento hasta donde ellos estaban observando con cierto interés a la nueva chica que los acompañaba, esta continuaba en su silla ordenando su bolso, y guardando sus cuadernos.  
-¡No fue mi culpa!- Gritó Ash al verle acercarse. Gary frunció el ceño.  
-…idiota…- Murmuró, desafiando al muchacho de la gorra con la mirada. Sin embargo, él no había venido por él, Gary deseaba hablar con la chica nueva que ya había acabado por ordenar sus cosas. –Tú eres quien ganó la Liga Naranja el año pasado, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó. Melody volteó hacia él con una ceja arqueada. Ash, Misty y Sabrina prestaron atención a lo que ocurría, formando una especie de círculo alrededor del asiento de Melody, quien era la única que aún permanecía sentada.  
-Si, lo soy- Respondió ella, sonriéndose. -¿Tú eres Gary Oak, no es verdad?- Agregó. Gary también se sonrió, triunfante y soberbio.  
-Veo que mi fama ha alcanzado niveles que ni yo sospechaba- Dijo, acomodando sus manos en su cadera. Sin embargo, Melody negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole en burla.  
-No lo creas- Dijo. Luego volteando a los otros tres muchachos que la rodeaban, agregó, señalándolos a cada uno correspondientemente: -Tú eres Ash Ketchum, duelista de Pueblo Paleta. Tú eres Misty Waterflower, líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Y tú eres Sabrina Heartmind, líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Saffron. Los conozco a todos ustedes.- Concluyó ella, volviendo levemente su vista a Ash -…aunque ahí una que me interesa más que los demás- Acotó. Una vena hinchada pareció nacer de la frente de una molesta Misty.  
-Pero…- Interrumpió Ash, inocentemente, rascándose la nuca, observando a Sabrina con el ceño fruncido -… ¿eres una Líder de Gimnasio?- Le preguntó, apuntándola ridículamente. Los tres muchachos que estaban junto a él se desplomaron en el piso, con grandes gotas de sudor sobre sus cabezas. Sabrina se levantó lentamente, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.  
-…veo que sigues siendo un tonto, Ash Ketchum…- Murmuró.  
-Bueno, terminando las bromas- Dijo Gary, levantándose sorpresivamente, presionando una mano contra la mesa de Melody, tornando el ambiente serio nuevamente. -¿Cómo es que sabes todo acerca de nosotros, eh?- Le preguntó a ella, con su clásica voz de desafío.  
-Es sencillo.- Respondió ella, tranquilamente -Yo soy duelista también, y como tal, debo investigar a todos los duelistas que van a estar a mi alrededor, quién sabe cuando uno va tener un enfrentamiento. Así que me tome la libertad de preguntar por los duelistas de este curso al entrar al internado, y así me enteré de los nombres de todos ustedes… aunque…- Melody volvió su vista a Ash nuevamente. –A uno de ustedes lo conocía de antemano. ¿Tú ganaste la Liga Naranja hace un par de años, verdad Ash?- Le preguntó.  
Este aún estaba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado de los labios de la chica nueva, al igual que el resto de los que estaban a su lado. Sin embargo, asintió, sin decir palabras. Melody se sonrió.  
-Supongo que no me recuerdas- Le dijo, Ash arqueó una ceja.  
-Ahora que lo dices…- Murmuró levemente, haciendo una mueca de intentar recordar algo, Misty al notar esto, volteó a Melody.  
-¿Ustedes se conocen?- Preguntó, ya un poco más tranquila. Melody negó con la cabeza, haciéndola descansar en su mano apoyada con un codo sobre su mesa.  
-No, no nos conocemos- Respondió. Ash alzó lentamente sus ojos hacia ella.  
-…pero me pareces conocida de algún lado…- Dijo, sin perder aquella mueca de confusión en su rostro. Melody rió levemente.  
-Claro, porque nos hemos visto. De hecho, fuiste tú quien me eliminó de la Liga Naranja esa vez que la ganaste. Aunque no me extraña que no me recuerdes, sólo me viste esa vez, y además yo no era muy famosa en aquella época-.  
-Pero si eso fue hace sólo dos años…- Agregó Misty con algo de indignación, reaccionando ante las irónicas palabras de la chica. Esta le cerró un ojo.  
-Tienes razón, pero no sabes lo rápido que puede avanzar la fama.- Misty frunció el ceño.  
De pronto, interrumpiendo la conversación, se escuchó la voz de alguien que había entrado a la sala casi vacía hasta estos instantes, de no ser tan sólo por el quinteto que se había quedado en el interior de esta.  
-¡Chicos!- Llamó aquella voz femenina. Los cinco muchachos voltearon hacia la puerta, encontrando a una mujer de más o menos veinte y algo de edad, con cabello azulado entrenzado, ojos rojizos, piel blanca, y una responsable mirada en sus ojos. Los muchachos parecieron temer un poco al ver a aquella mujer, era la inspectora del establecimiento. –Se supone que nadie puede estar aquí- Dijo ella, acercándose al grupo. –Así que les recomiendo que salgan inmediatamente al patio, ¿okay?-.  
-Está bien, oficial Jenny- Dijeron los chicos a coro, a excepción de Melody, quién la veía por primera vez, por ende no conocía los "procedimientos" que se debían tomar en aquellos casos de desobedecer una regla de la institución, como lo era el de "No permanecer en las salas de clase durante el recreo". La "Oficial" Jenny, como le gustaba que la llamaran, se sonrió y, recordándoles que salieran del salón, desapareció por el pasillo, aún tenía mucho que hacer. Los muchachos por algunos segundos siguieron su caminar con la mirada, luego voltearon a ellos mismos nuevamente.  
-Muy bien- Dijo Gary –Supongo que tendremos que dejar esto para después. No sé cuanto queda de recreo, pero tengo hambre, así que por ahora ¡nos vemos!- Y dicho esto salió del salón, con la seriedad desafiante que siempre lo acompañaba. El resto, al verlo salir, supusieron que tenía razón, y también se dispusieron a marcharse.

Misty lentamente se acercó a Ash, y sonriéndole le preguntó:  
-Oye, ¿vienes conmigo?- Ash por supuesto que no se negó y, también con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, asintió, comenzando a caminar, como lo hacía todos los días, junto con la pelirroja y con Sabrina hacia al exterior del salón de clases. Sin embargo, algo fue distinto esta vez, ya que no habían alcanzado dar un par de pasos para cuando Ash sintió que le jalaban la chaqueta azul marino de su uniforme. Él volteó hacia la muchacha que le jalaba de la chaqueta, y así vio que Melody nuevamente le sonreía.  
-Disculpa, Ash, pero quería pedirte un favor.- Dijo ella, volteando a Misty -…me gustaría saber si, ¿puedes pasar conmigo este recreo, quiero hablarte de algo?- Le preguntó. La pelirroja volteó hacia ella odiándola con la mirada, sin embargo, Melody, despreocupadamente, se sonrió, alzando sus ojos una vez más a Ash. –Y, ¿aceptas?- Le preguntó.  
Ash pareció dudoso, se sentía realmente extrañado por la petición que había recibido, sin embargo, y ante la decepcionada mirada de Misty, acabó por aceptar. Melody se sonrió triunfante, nuevamente observando a la pelirroja quien no podía contener toda la rabia, ni todos los celos, en su rostro enrojecido.  
-Muy bien, Ash.- Dijo ella, cortante –Has lo que quieras. Sabrina, vamos- Ordenó. Y dicho esto, bajo la incrédula mirada de Ash, y de Sabrina, desapareció a paso pesado por entre el pasillo.  
-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- Se preguntó Sabrina, tomándose la frente, mientras con un gesto de mano se despedía del dúo que ahora quedaba en el salón, mientras seguía el camino que Misty había tomado.  
Ash volteó con el ceño fruncido a Melody, esta no había borrado su sonrisa, se sentía triunfante por lo que había logrado hacer, especialmente por el enfado de Misty, se sentía gratificada.  
-Bueno, Ash- Dijo ella –Ahora podremos conversar- Concluyó, siempre sonriente. Ash volteó nuevamente a la puerta, cuestionándose el porque del comportamiento que Misty había tenido en toda la mañana, y por aquella reacción que había tenido hace tan sólo algunos segundos. Agitó suavemente su cabeza, desviando sus ojos a Melody, y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Si… supongo que si…- Dijo finalmente, en un murmullo, con todos sus pensamientos dirigidos a la pelirroja, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la sentía tan lejana.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

TOMO CUARTO  
.: Competencias :.

ACTO 17  
.: Pequeñas Confesiones :.

Así fue como Ash y Melody caminaron juntos al patio del Internado, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tan sólo moviendo los pies sin rumbo fijo bajo el sol naciente de entre las montañas, mientras la chica nueva alzaba sus ojos hacia todos lados con curiosidad, observando todas las estructuras de aquel establecimiento nuevo para ella. Sin embargo, y luego de cruzar ya varias veces por el mismo lugar, Melody detuvo a Ash frente a la construcción de los salones de clase, frente a la pequeña construcción llamada "Baños 1".  
-Bien, supongo que aquí esta bien.- Dijo ella. Ash observó a su alrededor un tanto molesto.  
-Melody… ya hemos pasado por aquí,- Dijo él, con algo de resignación en su voz - ¿porqué no nos detuvimos antes?-. Melody se sonrió, cerrando un ojo.  
-¡Hey! Quería conocer el lugar, aunque no resultaste muy buen guía que digamos.- Concluyó, en una suerte de broma, Ash agachó su cabeza en un suspiro.  
-Como sea…- Musitó levemente -… ¿De que querías hablarme?- Le preguntó, observándola. Melody se sonrió otra vez, con aquella mirada picara que poseía.  
-…quería confesarte algo, Ash.- Dijo ella, endulzando su voz. Ash arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Confesarme algo?- Preguntó él confundido y un tanto sorprendido. Melody asintió levemente.  
-Si.- Dijo ella -Sé que es repentino y todo eso, pero tengo que decírtelo, Ash- Concluyó, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él. Ash tragó un poco de saliva, esto se estaba transformando en algo sumamente extraño.

Misty estaba furiosa. Había estado por varios minutos junto a Sabrina en la Cafetería del establecimiento, batallando por conseguir algo para comer de entre todos los alumnos que estaban ahí dentro. Pero, sin embargo, su mente estaba en otro lugar, no ahí. Ya que, mientras enterraba sus codos en los desafortunados alumnos que habían fracasado en su intento por conseguir algún desayuno, ella mascullaba entre dientes, con leves gruñidos, la imagen que le aparecía en su cabeza de lo que Melody y Ash podrían estar haciendo (en el estado de enojo en el que estaba, su mente la llevaba a cualquier parte), ¡no podía siquiera soportar la idea de imaginarlos juntos! ¡Ni tampoco la idea de que Ash hubiese preferido estar con aquella chica más que con ella!  
Y, a pesar de que Sabrina había tratado de calmarla por varios minutos, sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería comiendo unos pequeños panes con jamón conseguidos con gran esfuerzo por la pelirroja (quien, literalmente, aprovechó de descargarse en la lucha por la comida), no logró evitar que Misty, sin decir palabra alguna, se levantara de su asiento, y con una mueca de enojo en su rostro, y avanzando a paso pesado, saliera a través de las grandes puertas rojas totalmente abiertas de la construcción donde se encontraban, siendo seguida por la mirada de los sorprendidos alumnos que la recordaban como una chica tranquila y sonriente, que siempre reía a carcajadas acompañada por las bromas que lanzaban los dos amigos de siempre con quienes se sentaba para comer a diario. Lo mismo hacía Sabrina, una de aquellas amigas, quién simplemente la observó desaparecer en la luz pálida que entraba desde el exterior, encandilando su vista producto de lo oscuro que estaba el interior de la cafetería. Algo resignada, volvió nuevamente su atención hacia el pan que mantenía en sus manos, y con tranquilidad, le dio una nueva mordida, deseando como siempre que no hubiesen muchos problemas para la pelirroja.

No bastó mucha caminata para que Misty encontrara al par que estaba buscando. No había alcanzado a avanzar mucho desde la salida de la cafetería para cuando los vio. A ambos observándose tenuemente a los ojos, aparentemente callados, como si estuviesen admirando el ser del otro… al menos, así le pareció a ella y ¡esto era demasiado! Y fue así, con todos sus celos al aire, como decidió escuchar lo que estaban hablando. Con la vista buscó algún buen escondite, y lo encontró, un grueso pilar en el pasillo de las salas de clase, coincidentemente, frente a su propia sala de clase, a uno cuantos metros de los muchachos, pero lo suficiente para lograr escuchar, aunque fuese medianamente, lo que podrían decir. Y así fue como, sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió con la mayor agilidad posible hacia el lugar que había escogido, sin ser detectada (afortunadamente) por Melody, quien observaba hacia donde ella estaba, claro que sus ojos aún seguían clavados en el confundido muchacho de la gorra.

-Pero… ¿qué quieres confesarme…?- Preguntó Ash nerviosamente, sudando frío. Melody soltó una pequeña carcajada.  
-Ash, Ash…- Dijo saliendo de la risa, agitando un dedo en negación frente al rostro del muchacho –No es necesario que estés tan nervioso. Tampoco es para asustarse tanto.-  
-Entonces…- Murmuró Ash, ya algo más ansioso.  
-Bueno- Comenzó Melody –Yo tan sólo quería confesarte una cosa, y he estado esperando años para eso…- Dijo. Ash volvió a tragar un poco de saliva, ya había comenzado a sentir unas pequeñas mariposas en su estómago nacer victima de la ansiedad. Mientras, mostrando levemente su rostro por entremedio del solitario pilar donde se escondía, Misty observaba con ganas de matar a alguien, escuchando atentamente la voz de la muchacha nueva, quién finalmente comenzó a hablar. -…desde que me venciste en la Liga Naranja he estado muy interesada en ti, Ash-. Este al escuchar aquellas palabras inhaló una pequeña bocanada de aire, sorprendido. Melody se sonrió.  
"No me malentiendas- Dijo ella dulcemente -…me refiero a que me he sentido muy atraída por tu forma de jugar, Ash. Después de todo, has sido uno de los pocos que han logrado vencerme, por eso me alegre mucho cuando me entere que también estudiabas en este lugar… y por eso escogí entrar en tu misma clase-.  
-… ¿en… en serio?...- Preguntó el muchacho, un tanto avergonzado. Melody le sonrió y asintió. Misty, en su escondite, golpeó el hormigón del pilar con su puño, sobándoselo luego producto del dolor, aún sin despegar su mirada de la pareja.  
-Si, en serio- Respondió Melody.  
-… ¿y era sólo eso?- Preguntó Ash, arqueando una ceja. Melody abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida.  
-… ¿esperabas más?- Preguntó ella en forma de respuesta. Ash nuevamente se sonrojó, lo que había dicho había sido, a sus ojos, un tanto impertinente.  
-No… estem… lo siento.- Dijo, rascándose la nuca –Es sólo que pensaba que sería algo más. Ya sabes, no quiero decir que no me sienta… alagado por lo que me has dicho, me alegra mucho saber que te atrae mi forma de jugar, pero… bueno, eso, pensé que me ibas a decir algo más- Acto seguido, Ash comenzó a reír. Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de Melody, y también en la de Misty, quién la combinaba con los celos cada vez más crecientes dentro de sí, era sólo que Ash a veces podía ser muy torpe con las palabras, algo que no había perdido desde la niñez.  
-Bueno, en realidad, si hay algo más, Ash- Dijo Melody, deteniendo la risa de Ash, quién rápidamente volvió sus ojos a ella, y llamando la atención de Misty.  
-…y… ¿qué sería?...- Preguntó Ash, otra vez nervioso. El rostro de Melody se enserió de pronto, y a un paso muy lento, comenzó a acercar su cuerpo mucho más al del muchacho, levantando levemente su cara para continuar mirándolo a los ojos, Ash era, por centímetros, un poco más alto que ella. Misty al ver esto, apretó con fuerza el pilar que la escondía.  
-¡¿Qué piensa hacer esa chica?!- Gritó dentro de su mente.  
Sin embargo, y a pesar de que Ash pensaba lo mismo que la pelirroja, lo que hizo Melody a continuación ninguno de los se lo esperaba.  
-Muerte súbita…- Murmuró frente al chico de la gorra. Este frunció el ceño.  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó. Melody una vez más se sonrió, le encantaba jugar a ser coqueta.  
-Te reto a muerte súbita- Concluyó ella, aún sonriendo.  
-¿Cartas?- Cuestionó Ash, cayendo finalmente en el tema a la que la muchacha se refería. Esta sintió. -…pero… ¿para qué?- Preguntó el muchacho, doblando una ceja.  
-Nah, tan sólo quiero comprobar algo- Dijo ella. Finalmente, luego de suspirar, Ash aceptó.

En menos de un minuto ya tenían todo preparado. Ash no tenía sus cartas consigo, ya que las había dejado en su cuarto (para no correr riesgos de extraviar alguna), sin embargo, y ante su sorpresa, Melody dio la solución sacando del bolsillo de su falda una baraja de cartas.  
-…veo que siempre estás preparada…- Murmuró Ash ante esto. Melody sólo sonrió.  
Acto seguido, el juego comenzó. Melody sacó una pequeña moneda de metal, también de su bolsillo, y tanto ella como Ash robaron siete cartas de la misma baraja, sentados ambos en el piso, con la baraja en medio de ambos.  
El juego fue corto.  
Ash, casi sin tomar en serio el partido, observó las cartas que le habían salido, entre algunas Energías Agua, le habían salido también un Bill (que era utilizado por casi todos los jugadores del planeta) y un Pokémon, el único que le había salido, un Dratini. Ash arqueó una ceja.  
-…esto será divertido- Murmuró irónicamente. Acto seguido, tomó aquella carta y la deposito en el suelo, boca abajo. Luego alzó su vista hacia Melody, quien ya tenía todo listo en su propia zona de juego y ahora lo observaba esperándolo. También le había salido sólo una carta, también boca abajo en el suelo.  
-¿Comenzamos?- Preguntó. El asintió.  
Melody lanzó su pequeña moneda al aire, esta brilló vigorosamente reflejando la luz del sol, y luego cayó pesadamente sobre la palma de ella, quien la cubrió con su otra mano.  
-Yo escojo cara- Dijo. Ash se encogió de hombros, aceptando.  
A continuación, Melody descubrió la moneda, había salido cruz. Ash daba inicio a la partida.  
Él tranquilamente volteó su carta, y observó la de Melody, curiosamente también le había salido un Dratini. Ash se sonrió.  
-Bueno, supongo que esto será rápido- Dijo Ash.  
-¡Hey! Tan mala no soy, ¿de acuerdo? He mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos- Replicó ella, ofendida. Ash tan sólo soltó una leve risita, una gota había nacido en su cabeza.  
Y así fue como Ash continuó su juego. Robó su correspondiente carta al comenzar su turno, depositándola en su mano, le mostró la carta Bill a Melody, enviándola al cementerio, y robó dos cartas nuevas, nuevamente se sonrió.  
Cargó a su Dratini con una energía, le agregó un Poder Plus que le había salido gracias al naipe Bill, y luego le mostró una nueva carta de entrenador a la muchacha, un "Buscador de Objetos".  
-Bueno, ahora sacaré al Bill que acabo de usar del cementerio, y lo usaré de nuevo- Dijo él, ante la incrédula mirada de la muchacha. Acto seguido, tomó dos cartas de su mano y las envió al cementerio, ya que la carta que acababa de utilizar requería el sacrificio de otras dos, y utilizó nuevamente a Bill, robando nuevas cartas. Satisfecho, volvió a sonreírse, adjuntando a su Dratini un nuevo Poder Plus.  
-Bien- Dijo él, sonriente –Te dije que sería rápido. ¡Coletazo!- Gritó, anunciando su ataque.  
Melody observó parpadeando repetidamente la jugada. Dratini soportaba sólo 40P.I. de daño, y su ataque de "Coletazo" quitaba 20P.I., más los 20P.I. adicionales de los naipes Poder Plus… en fin, el juego no había durado más de dos minutos.  
Misty, aún oculta, tenía una mezcla de dos sentimientos ante lo que había visto: Uno era de asombro, ya que desde el duelo contra Gary no había vuelto a ver jugar a Ash (quien se había concentrado más en los estudios. Después de todo, Brock no era uno de esos profesores que te dejaran un día sin tarea), y le sorprendía ver lo distinto que le parecía ahora su juego, era como si alguien lo hubiese substituido en esa ocasión, cometiendo todos los errores que él no cometía. Y el otro era de risa y satisfacción, ya que le había dado un gusto enorme el ver como Melody era humillada, podría tomarse como una suerte de venganza. La pelirroja apretó uno de sus puños en celebración, mientras una sonrisa malévola se le dibujaba en el rostro.

-…eso fue muy rápido…- Murmuró Melody, observando las cartas, sin dejar de parpadear. Ash sonrió y se rascó la nuca.  
-Bueno, fue sólo suerte- Replicó él, modestamente. Cabe decir que si aquel duelo hubiese ocurrido hace por lo menos un año atrás, él habría estado saltando sobre las paredes vitoreándose a si mismo, sacando en cara la vergonzosa derrota que había hecho pasar a su contrincante, pero muchas cosas habían pasado en aquel tiempo, y él había madurado un poco… un poco.  
-Me alegra ver esto, Ash- Dijo Melody, comenzando a ordenar sus cartas. Ash alzó sus ojos a ella. Levemente sorprendido.  
-¿Te alegra?- Le preguntó. Ella asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, guardando su baraja nuevamente en su bolsillo.  
-Si- Contestó ella –Me alegra ver que no has perdido nada de tu juego…- Dijo. Ash hizo una mueca de risa irónica, recordando el pasado juego contra Gary.  
-…si tú lo dices…- Murmuró, desviando su mirada hacia los lejanos Gimnasios, al fondo del internado.  
-Lo digo en serio, Ash- Dijo ella. Ash volteó sus ojos nuevamente a Melody y se percató de que ella ahora estaba en pie, alzando una de sus manos para estrechársela. Se sonrió y también se levantó de su posición, y unió su mano a la de ella. Misty ante esto pensó en correr hacia ellos y saltar sobre la muchacha, pero se contuvo como mejor pudo, sin embargo, una vena había crecido en su sien.  
-Todavía no me presento formalmente ante ti, y es un gusto conocerte, Ash Ketchum- Dijo Melody. Sorprendiendo una vez más al muchacho, quien luego se sonrió levemente.  
-También para mí, Melody, es un gusto- Concluyó él.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre que daba finalización al recreo sonó a todo su escandaloso volumen, acompañado por un decepcionado griterío proveniente de todos lados en el interior del Internado.  
Sin embargo, y a pesar de que los alumnos ya habían comenzado a movilizarse a sus respectivos salones de clase, ni Melody, ni Ash, ni tampoco Misty, se movieron de sus lugares. Al parecer, Ash y Melody, aún querían conversar un poco más en la tranquilidad que ofrecía el patio de tan gigantesca estructura, después de todo, acababan de conocerse, y sentían cierta curiosidad por saber algo más del otro, en especial Melody, quien desde que lo había visto había demostrado gran interés en él.  
Misty, por su parte, no pensaba moverse de su escondite hasta que los dos muchachos a los que había estado observando se movieran primero, ¡no pensaba dejarlos solos! No confiaba en aquella chica nueva. Sin embargo, no tuvo elección, y debió resignarse a hacer ingreso al salón, ya que, acompañado por los alumnos que comenzaban a entrar a espaldas de ella, apareció Brock, y al verla, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó de una oreja y comenzó a arrastrarla al salón, ante las risas de algunos de sus compañeros, los gritos que la pelirroja le propinaba, y las propias excusas sin sentido que él enviaba.  
-Si, Misty, lo sé… si tienes razón… oh, claro, por supuesto…- Decía él, mientras sonriente, literalmente la arrastraba al interior de la sala. Mientras ella a viva voz se quejaba de que no se metiera en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia.  
Producto del pequeño escándalo provocado por tal escena, Ash y Melody escucharon los gritos molestos de la pelirroja, y voltearon hacia su propio salón de clases, observando con los ojos abiertos de par a par como Misty era sacada a la fuerza de su escondite, siendo obligada, también a la fuerza, a ir a su salón por su "divertido y simpático" profesor.  
-Misty…- Murmuró Ash asombrado, percatándose de que ella los había estado espiando, preguntándose el porque. Por otra parte, Melody no se había sombrado en absoluto, suponía que algo así podría ocurrir, después de todo había estado "batallando" con Misty durante toda la clase, y había notado cierto interés en ella para con Ash.  
Melody se sonrió levemente, con algo de maldad en su mirada, y acomodó una mano en su mentón.  
-…esto se esta poniendo interesante…- Murmuró, todavía observando a la pelirroja quien ya estaba dentro del salón. Volvió a sonreírse.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

TOMO CUARTO  
.: Competencias :.

ACTO 18  
.: Fuego en las Miradas :.

-Muy bien, chicos…- Exclamó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, señalando a los escritos en su pizarrón, el profesor de Historia y Geografía. Un joven muchacho de unos veinticinco años, de cabellos oscuros caídos a ambos lados de su cabeza, de ojos también oscuros y grandes que irradiaban simpatía, vestido con una simple camiseta verdosa y pantalones cortos color crema, además de siempre cargar bajo un brazo un pequeño cuadernillo donde solía dibujar y anotar los sucesos importantes del día. Su nombre, y como le gustaba que lo llamasen, era simplemente Tracey -…como ven en la pizarra,- continuó él -en el año 1427 de nuestra era el imperio de Johto intentó invadir al, por ese entonces, pequeño país Kanto, sin éxito, gracias a la decisión y valentía del general de la primera brigada de asalto Cloud Lionheart, quien…-  
Ash no prestaba atención alguna a la clase, a pesar de que tenía su cuaderno abierto y presto para escribir sobre la mesa, sin embargo, tan sólo mantenía uno que otro garabato indescifrable anotado sobre él. Se mantenía con su cuerpo encogido sobre este, con una mirada que mezclaba la desesperación con la molestia, ¿La razón? Dos chicas junto a él, quienes, sin tampoco prestarle atención alguna al dictado del profesor Tracey, se mantenían observándose en un largo desafío que ya se iba alargando por más de media hora. Ash suspiró, otra vez, preguntándose hasta cuando debería soportar aquello.

Esta nueva guerra de miradas había comenzado apenas habían entrado al salón, cuando sorpresivamente el profesor Brock se percató de que había errado en los horarios, que no le tocaba clase con el tercero c, sino que al profesor a quien si le tocaba era al que ya he nombrado con anterioridad, Tracey. En ese momento, y sin perder momento alguno, Brock soltó (finalmente) su agarrón a la oreja de Misty, quien cayó sobre su trasero en las baldosas del piso, procediendo a desaparecer de la sala a una rapidez difícilmente igualada, ante la mirada incrédula de su alumnado. Fue ahí cuando Melody entró a la sala de clases, observando a la pelirroja, aún sentada en el suelo, con una sonrisa que variaba entre la soberbia y la burla, esto acabo por enfurecer a Misty… la mayor victima de todo fue Ash. Quién ya no soportaba más aquella situación, sin embargo, y debido a la furiosa mirada de la pelirroja, y a la casi indiferente pero severa mirada Melody, no se atrevía a ponerle fin a la situación, algo dentro de sí le decía que no se entrometiera más de lo que ya se había entrometido, sin tener intención alguna de hacerlo.  
-Ash…- Exclamó levemente Tracey, observándolo con una ceja elevada. Ash levantó el rostro de inmediato, sintiendo el temor recorrer su cuerpo, mientras una nueva gota de vergüenza se posaba sobre su cabeza.  
-… ¿diga?...- Preguntó él, comenzando a rascarse la nuca, a punto de reír de forma ridícula. Tracey negó con la cabeza, un tanto resignado.  
-… siempre es lo mismo contigo, Ash.- Dijo en un suspiro. –O estas conversando con Misty, ó estas durmiendo en clases…- Sentenció él. Ash agitó sus manos frente a su pecho en defensa, mientras balbuceaba torpemente una que otra palabra, en un intento vano por explicar la situación. Tracey nuevamente suspiró.  
-… ¿Qué excusa darás ahora?- Dijo, siempre resignado. Algunos alumnos comenzaron a reír, especialmente Gary. -… deberías seguir el ejemplo de Misty y de Melody, ellas me han prestado atención en todo momento. ¿No creo que mi clase sea tan aburrida, verdad?- Continuó él, rascándose la cabeza con un dedo. Ash frunció el ceño sorprendido, volteó hacía las muchachas, y vio con estupor que ellas habían comenzado a fingir que escribían en sus respectivos cuadernos. Gruñó dentro de sí, preguntándose porque le ocurría a él.  
"Bueno…- Suspiró finalmente Tracey -…no puedo gastar mucho tiempo regañándote, señor Ketchum. Así que…- Se sonrió cruelmente mirando directo en los ojos del muchacho –Ya sabes- Concluyó, sacando de debajo de la mesa una cubeta vacía.  
Ash se desplomó fuertemente sobre su mesa, resignado ante la carcajada burlesca de sus compañeros, y la aparente indiferencia de Melody y de Misty (quién aún lo culpaba un poco por haber aceptado la chica nueva en lugar de ella, aunque ya no tanto como antes, sin embargo, era algo rencorosa, por explicarlo de aluna manera). Se levantó a duras penas, rasguñando sus dientes en un intento de controlar la vergüenza y la rabia, tomo la cubeta de las manos de su sonriente profesor, y a grandes trancos salió del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí como si fuese un convicto a quien le han negado la libertad, es decir, con furia.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, y como siempre en estos casos, Ash regresó al cambio de hora a la clase de Tracey, tratando de no tomar en cuenta a ambas chicas, quienes al acabar el "espectáculo" habían regresado a su guerra de miradas, desafiándose, odiándose, golpeándose, e insultándose tan sólo con sus ojos. Y si que fue lento para el pobre Ash.  
Pasó un recreo más, el recreo más largo del día, aquel que duraba veinte minutos, y extrañamente, él se encontró solitario vagando por los alrededores del patio del internado, Misty no deseaba estar con él esta vez.  
Luego llegó otra clase más, y el muchacho de la gorra debió soportar (para su incredulidad extrema) una nueva hora con cuarenta minutos de fuego cruzado… ya no podía más, prefería convivir con Gary durante días en alguna habitación cerrada de un manicomio, en vez de estar soportando lo que había tenido que soportar… sin embargo, las cosas no acaban ahí.

Llego finalmente la hora del almuerzo, a eso de las 14:00PM, la cual fue anunciada por los timbres del establecimiento. En una ola rugiente luego del grito de estos timbres, grandes hordas de alumnos salieron de todas las salas del Internado, todas dirigiéndose hacia distintos lugares, sin embargo, y como era normal durante los días de clase, la mayoría de ellos iba hacia la cafetería, para comenzar una nueva jornada de "guerra por la comida".  
Así fue como Ash salió de su salón de clases, nuevamente sólo, con su rostro desfigurado victima del hambre, el cansancio, y la desesperación; había sido una mañana realmente larga. Peleando contra la multitud que luchaba por ingresar al lugar, él entró al interior de la Cafetería, y observó casi sin ganas a su alrededor, las mismas paredes blancas de siempre, que se extendían por varios metros formando un gigantesco rectángulo, las mismas múltiples mesas con pies de metal y plataforma de madera azulada, las mismas múltiples sillas de siempre, con el mismo diseño de uniforme de las mesas, las mismas luces de neón pálidas clavadas al techo, el mismo mesón gigantesco en la esquina izquierda, de madera barnizada y hábilmente decorada, donde dos señoras viejas y gordas, con cara de pocos amigos, y delantal y cofia blancos vestidos, atendían apresuradas a los mismos adolescentes de siempre en busca de comida, que más que humanos parecían perros en busca de carroña.  
Ash agachó su cabeza entre su pecho, y suspiró. Tenía mucha hambre como para ponerse a pensar en su orgullo, y abstenerse de ir a la batalla por su almuerzo. Así que alzo la vista nuevamente, inhaló hondo, y como un perro más se lanzo a por su comida.

Golpeado, rasguñado, cansado, pero feliz y satisfecho, salió Ash a duras penas de entremedio de la multitud de hombres aún rugientes en el mesón de servicio, mientras las mujeres que servían la comida a todo dar gritaban a voz en cuello que hicieran una fila, no siendo escuchadas. Ash llevaba en sus manos una bandeja de color azul, con un plato de delicioso arroz, ciertamente bien preparado, un vaso con jugo de manzana, un pan, y jalea de frambuesa para el postre (después de todo, la "batalla por la comida" debía tener un premio justo), la miraba como si lo que tenía en sus manos fuese un trofeo más de los torneos de duelo en los que solía participar, y se sonreía sólo ya que, al menos, podría comer en paz, ya que (curiosamente) en la cafetería siempre habían asientos y mesas vacías y disponibles, al parecer los que habían construido tal lugar habían calculado muy bien la cantidad de alumnos que lo utilizarían, dejando algunos puestos de más, aunque eso no molestaba a absolutamente nadie.  
Con la mirada Ash buscó un lugar cómodo, y al encontrarlo caminó tranquilamente hacia este. Depositó con sumo cuidado la bandeja en la mesa, sacó una silla de su escondite bajo la mesa, y se dispuso a sentarse, comenzando a comer finalmente, disfrutando de toda la tranquilidad que le daba el lugar, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que él tenía para comer… es decir, con la cabeza metida en el plato, "tirándose" a la boca la comida con el tenedor.

Misty y Sabrina, sin que Ash lo notase, ya habían comenzado a comer para cuando este llegó a la Cafetería (precavidas, solían reservar sus respectivos platos en los recreos), sin embargo, al verle entrar, la pelirroja no mostró interés alguno en acercarse a Ash, continuaba comiendo relativamente tranquila, con los ojos cerrados en una expresión de serena furia intentando no prestarle atención. Sabrina la observaba curiosa.  
-… ¿Aún estas molesta con él?- Le preguntó sorpresivamente. Misty tosió, atragantándose con lo que comía. No dijo nada, tan sólo observó a su amiga con el rabillo del ojo, gruño en su garganta y continuó comiendo. Y como ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes, Sabrina negó con la cabeza resignadamente, soltando un suspiro.

-¡Aquí estás, Ash!- Gritó Melody con emoción en la oreja del muchacho, provocando que la comida de este se quedara atravesada a media garganta, ahogándolo.  
-¡Me… bo… by…!- Balbuceó este con la boca llena de arroz, mientras desesperadamente se golpeaba el pecho, intentando hacer que la comida bajara. Melody se sonrió, y le acercó el vaso con jugo, Ash lo aceptó de inmediato, vaciando el vaso en un solo sorbo, quedando con la boca limpia para gritar: -¡¿Porqué me asustas así?!-.  
Melody le sonrió cariñosamente, a pesar del rostro de niño molesto que Ash tenía, y le dijo con voz dulce: -Oye, estuve buscándote por todo el colegio. ¿Porqué no me avisaste que ibas a venir aquí?-  
Ash arqueó una ceja, limpiándose con la manga de su chaqueta los granos de arroz esparcidos alrededor de su boca.  
-… ¿y porqué se supone que tengo que avisarte? No eres mi madre…- Dijo, con todo medianamente molestó. Melody sonrió ridículamente, obviando el comentario. Alzó su vista hacia el interior de la cafetería, con su mirada como la de un cazador en busca de su presa, y encontró lo que buscaba. Vio Misty y a Sabrina sentadas a unas cinco mesas de distancia, observándola, ella se sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez con algo de pícara maldad en su mirada, y nuevamente volvió sus ojos a Ash.  
-Oye- Dijo -¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?-.  
Ash la observó por unos segundos, y asintió, diciendo:  
-No hay problema, pero no me pidas comida, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo él, un tanto molesto -He tenido que soportar tus tonterías y las de Misty durante toda la mañana, y ya me tienen agotado…-.  
Melody, al escuchar esto, nuevamente se sonrió un tanto ridícula, con una gota en su cabeza. Pero, obvió nuevamente el comentario lanzado por el muchacho, y sacó de debajo de la mesa una silla, junto a la de Ash, alzó nuevamente su vista a Misty, pícaramente, y se sentó junto a él, acercando poco a poco su propia silla a la del chico que había regresado su atención nuevamente a su comida.

-¡Esa Melody…!- Gruño Misty entre dientes, observando con recelo a la mesa de Ash, ante la ridícula y resignada sonrisa de Sabrina. – ¡Primero se lo lleva en el recreo, y ahora se sienta junto a él! ¡Ah!- Concluyó, enterrando con fiereza su tenedor en el plato de losa frente a ella.  
-Erm… Misty…- Dijo Sabrina lentamente, ya sintiendo algo de temor por el carácter de la pelirroja, pero sin borrar su despreocupada sonrisa -…que yo sepa, tú tampoco has hecho nada por acercarte a él-.  
Ante esto, Misty alzó rápidamente sus ojos a su amiga, demostrando en su mirada la mezcla de aceptar que ella tenía razón, pero que la cegaba la ira. Sabrina involuntariamente se retiró un poco hacía atrás, ante los ojos furiosos de la pelirroja, y rió levemente.  
Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja golpeó la mesa furiosamente con los servicios que tenía en su mano, atrayendo la mirada de los que la rodeaban, pero sin que esto le importase, y gruñó una vez más para si misma:  
-¡¿Qué esta tramando esa chica?!-

-¿Y que tienes que decirme?- Le preguntó Ash a Melody, sin dirigirle la mirada, con su voz ya un poco más calma, mientras continuaba comiendo de su arroz. La muchacha se sonrió levemente, demostrando dulzura, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa, con si mirada clavada en esta.  
-Bueno, la verdad- Dijo ella, dando una ligera pausa –La verdad es que quiero agradecerte, Ash-. Ash se volvió a ella y arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Agradecerme?- Preguntó, tragando la poca comida que se mantenía en su boca.  
-Si- Dijo Melody, mostrando un poco de timidez, algo ciertamente extraño en ella, por lo menos, algo que no se le había visto durante lo que ya llevaba de día. Ella continuó hablando, Ash volvió nuevamente su vista al plato, comiendo como un animal hambriento, pero la muchacha prefirió obviar eso, y concentrarse en lo que quería decir: –Ash, quiero agradecerte porque, para ser mi primer día de clases aquí, me he sentido muy cómoda gracias a ti, es extraño, ¿sabes? Pensé que en el momento yo llegara aquí, no iba a tener ni siquiera un amigo, pero por suerte te encontré a ti, Ash, creo que he tenido suerte esta vez, y la he pasado muy bien hoy, en serio… además…- Musitó levemente, aparentemente tímida, alzando su vista a él.  
Ash se sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia ella una vez más, con muchos granos de arroz esparcidos alrededor de sus labios, y con las mejillas llenas de comida, y dijo, con su voz ya más amigable:  
-Bueno, no tienes porque agradecerme, Melody. Siempre es un placer ayudar a una amiga…-. Sin embargo, Melody le observó con ternura, y se sonrió.  
-Ash, no es sólo eso lo que deseaba decirte…- Dijo con voz dulce. Ash la miró confundido, preguntando con sus ojos a que se refería.  
La mirada de Melody de pronto cambio un poco, levantó levemente la vista sobre su hombro y observó a Misty, quien mantenía sus ojos también sobre ella, con furia, la muchacha se sonrió pícaramente otra vez, y devolvió sus ojos a Ash, este aún la miraba.  
-¿De que se trata?- Le preguntó él curiosamente, aún masticando su almuerzo. Melody soltó un leve suspiro, y dijo con lentitud y con dulzura, pero aún con su pícara mirada:  
-…se trata de que al parecer…- Hizo una pausa, Ash comenzó a sentir un poco de ansias -…de que al parecer has comenzado a gustarme, Ash- Concluyó ella finalmente, siempre con su voz dulce, siempre con la mente puesta en la pelirroja que seguramente estaría observando la escena.  
Ash no alcanzó a tragar su comida, pues al escuchar salir aquellas palabras de la boca de Melody, escupió todos sus granos de arroz a la mesa de enfrente, decorando a un molesto alumno como si fuese un árbol de navidad, y tosió, sorprendido. Alzó rápidamente su mirada hacía la muchacha a su lado, sin embargo, esta ya se había puesto en pie, y ahora le regalaba una sonrisa.  
-Nos vemos en clases, Ash- Le dijo, despidiéndose, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de salida de la cafetería, sin dejar de enviarle una póstuma y casi malévola mirada a la pelirroja, quien había arqueado una ceja, preguntándose que había ocurrido. Acto seguido, Melody se sonrió triunfante, y salió de la cafetería, seguida por la mirada de muchos alumnos, y por la mirada sorprendida de Ash.

Misty, había fruncido el ceño confundida y asombrada, ¿Porqué había reaccionado así Ash?, se preguntaba, ¿Le había dicho algo Melody?  
Lenta e involuntariamente, comenzó a sentir un leve hormigueo de rabia, celos e impotencia recorrer su cuerpo, ante la siempre indiferente, pero atenta, mirada de Sabrina, y, sin saber que ocurría, golpeó con fuerza la mesa, provocando que las bandejas con platos, vasos, y comida sobre esta retumbaran, llamando nuevamente la atención de todos los alumnos, quiénes observaban con algo de admiración, confusión, e incluso miedo a la enardecida muchacha.  
Ash, instintivamente, volteó hacía el lugar donde había nacido el fuerte ruido del golpe que había escuchado hace apenas unos instantes, así fue como descubrió por fin que Misty estaba en la cafetería también, y que lo observaba con ojos furiosos, aquellos que él había visto tantas veces cuando niños, pero que no deseaba ver ahora, apretando en sus manos un golpeado tenedor y un amenazante cuchillo que mantenía aferrados ellas, con un enojo que parecía demostrar como si la pelirroja lo odiase en ese momento, y, la verdad, eso no era tan lejano a la realidad.  
El muchacho de cabellos oscuros y de gorra en la cabeza volteó nuevamente su vista hacia su desordenada bandeja, con trozos de arroz desparramados por todos lados, con el vaso vacío, con la jalea meneándose de un lado a otro, como queriendo escapar de algo. Y observando esto, soltó un suspiro de resignación, ocultando su cabeza entre su pecho, comenzando a sudar frío.  
-Parece que hoy no es mi día…- Concluyó, murmurando penosamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

TOMO CUARTO  
.: Competencias :.

ACTO 19  
.: Estar en el Medio :.

Había sido un largo día, pero finalmente, y a paso penosamente lento, había llegado la noche. Una noche despejada, con millones de estrellas brillando en lo más alto del cielo nocturno, acompañadas silenciosamente por la apacible luna llena, dando un leve toque tenue de oscura tranquilidad en todo lugar dentro del internado… y me refiero a una oscura tranquilidad, ya que no en todos lados se respiraban aires apacibles…

Misty estaba molesta, enojada, furiosa. Ya llevaba varias horas despotricando para si misma, gruñendo entre dientes insultos que tan sólo ella comprendía, y que iban dirigidos especialmente a aquella muchacha nueva de la clase de nombre Melody, le molestaba. Incluso su simple presencia había comenzado a molestarle, cabe decir que no le caía muy bien, y eso que era tan sólo el primer día.  
La pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro en el interior de su habitación, seguida siempre por la mirada atenta, pero casi indiferente de Sabrina, quién permanecía tranquilamente echada sobre su cama, nuevamente (y como era su costumbre) sin cambiarse el uniforme marinero del establecimiento, sin embargo, sacándose la falda para dejar sus piernas desnudas ante la temperatura ambiente. Masticaba una galleta mientras observaba a su compañera, escuchando a su siempre presente walkman.  
-…has estado dos horas así, Mist…- Dijo ella, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo -… ¿Hasta que hora piensas seguir?-  
Misty volteó su vista a ella, en una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia, su temperamento ciertamente no era de los mejores en aquel día. No respondió. Lentamente desvió su mirada de su compañera y caminó al baño, cerrando la puerta con gran fuerza, haciéndola estremecer. Sabrina suspiró.  
-No hay caso…- Musitó levemente, acomodando su cabeza en su almohada, cerrando los ojos para preocuparse simplemente de escuchar la música regalada por su aparato.

Misty se observó al espejo del baño con recelo, mostrando su furiosa mirada al reflejo de este, como si estuviese enojada consigo misma.  
-¿Qué tiene esa chica que no tenga yo?- Se preguntó en voz alta, quitándose el moño de su cabello, dejando que este cayera hasta casi llegar a sus hombros -… ¿qué tiene de especial?- Se volvió a preguntar, aún mirándose al espejo.  
Lanzó una pequeña exclamación al aire, y bajo la mirada, apoyando ambas manos en el espejo.  
-…al parecer no soy lo suficientemente especial para el señor Ketchum…- Se dijo, mostrando aún algo de molestia en su voz. Lentamente se alejó del espejo y caminó hacía la zona de la ducha, quitándose completamente la ropa. Deseando que aquel baño le relajara un poco, había llegado al punto de molestarse por estar molesta.

Veinte minutos después Misty salió del baño acompañada por el vapor que de este salía, su cuerpo iba cubierto con una toalla amarilla, y otra, del mismo color, cubría su cabello. En su rostro aún se notaba algo de enfado, pero ya no tanto como el que la había acompañado hasta hace minutos antes. Desde muy pequeña se había acostumbrado a relajarse en los malos ratos nadando en la piscina del Gimnasio donde vivía, nadando durante horas, o dejándose llevar por las pequeñas corrientes que se formaban en aquella agua mientras su cuerpo descansaba en un gran flotador, y ciertamente, aquella costumbre le había durado hasta la madurez, ya que siempre que tenía malos ratos, una ducha era suficiente para calmarla, no siempre servían para tranquilizarla por completo, pero algo era algo.

Se sentó sobre el borde de su cama con toda la tranquilidad posible, quitando la toalla de su cabello, dejándolo caer lacio y húmedo, aún humeante debido al calor del baño recién dado, y abrió las puertas de su ropero. Ya había convivido por más de un mes junto a Sabrina, así que ya no poseía mucho de ese pudor característico en ella, al menos no con Sabrina, por esto, se quitó sin mayores inconvenientes la toalla que cubría su desnudo cuerpo y comenzó a buscar que ponerse… luego de varios minutos de elección decidió vestir lo mismo de todos los días.

Mientras la pelirroja se vestía, Sabrina había abierto los ojos y la observaba. Había intentado dormir, pero le había resultado en vano, aún era algo temprano, generalmente se dormía a las diez de la noche, siempre y cuando no hubiese algún especial en la radio, y recién iban a dar las 20:00PM, no podía conciliar el sueño a estas horas.  
Miraba y miraba a Misty sin que esta se percatase, esta última estaba preocupada de vestirse antes de que el frío de la noche la alcanzara (algo que, sin duda, no preocupaba a Sabrina). La chica de cabellos negros parecía estar pensando en algo mientras observaba a la pelirroja, estudiando la situación que esta sufría ahora, pensando en ser nuevamente de ayuda, y así, luego de varios minutos observándola, en un silencio roto tan sólo por el zumbido de los audífonos acomodados en sus oídos, habló, se le había ocurrido algo que quizás podría funcionar para calmar un poco los ánimos de Misty.  
-Mist…- Murmuró ella, apagando su walkman.  
-¿Dime?- Preguntó Misty, abrochando sus zapatillas rojas. Sabrina suspiró al escuchar la voz de ella, efectivamente estaba más tranquila.  
-…estuve pensando en algo- Dijo. Misty volteó a ella.  
-¿De que se trata?- Preguntó. Sabrina se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la de ella, sentándose a su lado.  
-¿A ti te gusta Ash, cierto?- Preguntó con confianza, provocando que la pelirroja soltara los cordones de la zapatilla que estaba abrochando.  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.  
-Vamos- Exclamó Sabrina, también frunciendo el ceño –No tienes porque ser tan tímida conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?- Concluyó, cerrándole un ojo, mientras creaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, Misty estaba sorprendida por la pregunta, observándola con sus ojos muy abiertos.  
-¿De adonde sacas que me gusta?- Le preguntó. Sabrina soltó una leve carcajada.  
-Ay, Misty- Musitó -…hace un mes me dijiste que lo amabas, y ahora ya ni te acuerdas- Dijo.  
-¡Pero yo me refería a como amigos!- Se defendió la pelirroja -¡Amar a un amigo es muy diferente a amar a una persona!-  
-Pues, a mi me parece lo mismo…- Dijo Sabrina, arqueando una vez más una ceja.  
-Piensa lo que quieras, y no, no me gusta Ash. Lo quiero mucho, pero de ahí a gustarme es algo muy distinto.- Dijo Misty, volviendo nuevamente su atención a su zapatilla, pareciendo un tanto ofendida por la pregunta de su compañera, sin embargo, esta parecía no haber sido engañada por tal excusa, después de todo, todo lo que la pelirroja había demostrado durante el día demostraba una cosa distinta, aquella guerra de miradas que había tenido con Melody, aquellos celos que ella demostraba cuando ella se le acercaba a Ash, incluso el haberse escondido para espiar una conversación entre ambos, eso no le parecía que fuese tan sólo "Querer a un amigo", sin embargo, inteligentemente guardó silencio, ocultando las ganas de decirle a Misty que no era bueno mentir, y explicarle el porque. Optó por otra estrategia.  
-¿Sabias que en dos semanas más va a haber una fiesta en el internado?- Le preguntó tranquilamente, echando levemente su cuerpo hacia atrás.  
-No, no lo sabía…- Respondió la pelirroja casi sin interés, con la penúltima pregunta que le había hecho su compañera aún retumbándole en la cabeza. Sabrina frunció el ceño molestamente, notando la poca atención que habían recibido sus palabras.  
-Oye…- Dijo -… ¿Te interesa de lo que estoy hablando?-  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorpresivamente la otra muchacha, agitando su cabeza, para alzar sus ojos confundidos y avergonzados a ella. -¿Decías algo?-. Sabrina suspiró.  
-Te dije que en dos semanas más ahí una fiesta en el internado- Repitió, ahora ella un tanto molesta.  
-Oh…- Exclamó Misty, sin mucha alegría, no era adicta a las fiestas -… ¿y?- Le preguntó.  
-¿Cómo qué "y"?- Preguntó Sabrina, poniéndose en pie. -¿Acaso no sabes que significa eso?-. La pelirroja negó lentamente con la cabeza, provocando que Sabrina soltase otro suspiro resignado. –Mira…- Dijo, lo más calmadamente posible -…es una oportunidad inmejorable para estar con Ash, ¿no te parece?- Concluyó, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja con esto.  
-¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería estar con Ash?- Dijo ella. Sabrina se rascó la cabeza.  
-Parece que no entiendes nada…- le dijo -…tú misma viste como Ash se comportó frente a Melody, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no te un poco de miedo en que ella pueda quitártelo?-  
-¿Quitármelo…?- Murmuró Misty, levantando una ceja. –No seas ridícula, Sabrina. Él puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera, además, él nunca fue mío…-.  
-Mist, Mist, Mist…- Le interrumpió su compañera, agitando levemente un dedo frente al rostro de la pelirroja en negación -…digas lo que digas, nada me quita de la cabeza que él te gusta. Y si vas a pensar así, mejor te pones a pensar en otra persona, ya que esa Melody no se ve como alguien que deje escapar a sus presas con facilidad, y se ve que Ash ya es una de sus presas.- Concluyó ella, casi con tono severo. Misty la miró sin perder su sorpresa.  
-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer yo, he? Después de todo, él ha elegido durante todo el día estar con aquella chica…- Dijo, con su voz molesta regresando.  
-Bueno, yo tampoco he visto que tú hagas algo para evitarlo- Respondió Sabrina, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Misty no respondió, se había molestado nuevamente al recordar los sucesos del día, y prefirió preocuparse por arreglar el moño de su cabello, suelto hasta aquel minuto.  
"…Misty…- Murmuró Sabrina, observando la reacción de la pelirroja -…te voy a decir una última cosa, ya que me parece que no quieres seguir hablando del tema…- Dijo, haciendo una pausa para ver si es que la pelirroja volteaba a ella, no fue así. Suspiró levemente y comenzó caminar a su propia cama, deseando echarse nuevamente sobre esta -Si tanto te gusta… invítalo a la fiesta…- Concluyó lentamente, brincando hacia su cama, acomodando sus audífonos en sus oídos, y encendiendo nuevamente su walkman.

Misty en verdad se sentía un poco molesta, otra vez, sin embargo, ya no tanto como antes. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Sabrina tenía razón, Melody estaba avanzado a paso rápido hacia Ash y este parecía no quejarse en absoluto. Esto le asustaba un poco. Sin embargo, en una mezcla de orgullo y de rabia, sentada en su cama, arreglándose el cabello, observando con severidad el suelo alfombrado, no se sentía convencida por las palabras de su amiga, para ella, Ash podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, lo que desease con ella, podía estar con quien quisiera, cuando quisiera, y por el tiempo que quisiera. Pero Misty, al pensar esto, se sintió intranquila, como si su corazón volviese a sentir aquel miedo y aquel dolor que ya había desaparecido luego del reencuentro… observó el suelo con su semblante un tanto cambiado, demostrando un poco de amarga ternura, y oscuro temor, imaginando que las palabras que había pensado hace apenas unos instantes pudiesen llegar a ser ciertas, y con algo de tristeza en su voz, se preguntó en un murmullo.  
-…entonces… ¿Qué hay para mí?-

Una nueva mañana comenzaba, con el humilde sol naciendo en silencio, saliendo de su eterno escondrijo detrás de las montañas del este, mostrando la pálida luz del amanecer en todo lugar, alumbrando todo para dar comienzo a un nuevo día apenas el alba llegaba. Los relojes marcaban ya las 7:00AM.

Ash abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo muy pocos deseos de despertar, estaba muy a gusto durmiendo, pero aquel maldito despertador a cuerda sobre el velador a su lado lo despertó, no sabían cuando lo odiaba. Con un fuerte puñetazo lo apagó, como todos los días, terminando finalmente de abrir medianamente sus ojos.

Lo primero que el muchacho vio ante sí fue aquella fotografía pegada con cinta adhesiva a su techo, aquella donde aparecían él y Misty cuando niños, en el cumpleaños de esta última. Se sonrió levemente al mirarla, le traída buenos recuerdos a su cabeza. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se disolvió rápidamente, ya que al ver aquella imagen dos cosas aparecieron de improviso en su cabeza, la primera no muy agradable, y la segunda muy extraña: El enojo de Misty hacia él (algo que aún no solucionaba), y la sorpresiva declaración amorosa de Melody, aquella que tan real le había parecido a él, pero que sin embargo, había sido hecha para molestar a cierta muchacha pelirroja; ninguna de las dos cosas le encajaba en la cabeza, era todo tan extraño, y como siempre, tan repentino, le preocupaba, nuevamente no sabía como reaccionar. Habían pasado largos años desde la última vez que Misty se había molestado fuertemente con él, y esta parecía ser una de aquellas ocasiones, debido a esto no sabía como solucionar el asunto, era común que la pelirroja se molestara con otras personas a su alrededor (generalmente con Sabrina), sin embargo, no con él, ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Cómo solucionar esto?... daba gracias, al menos, de que esto no fuese tan grave como el asunto aquel de haberse reencontrado bajo circunstancias extremas, con olvidos, dolor, y muchas lágrimas, al menos Misty ahora estaba cerca de él, y él sabía que ella estaba cerca.  
Y el otro asunto, era cierto que le preocupaba, e incluso llegaba a molestarle un poco, incluso asustarle. Nunca jamás en toda su vida alguien se le había declarado, ni siquiera con un pequeño "te quiero", anda por el estilo, tan sólo las tiernas palabras que se daban con Misty cuando niños, e incluso ahora que se habían reencontrado, pero aquello no pasaba de ser un amor de amigos. Y ahora, como siempre en las primeras veces, se sentía sumamente incomodo. Se preguntaba que ocurriría cuando estuviese cara a cara con Melody, especialmente con la pelirroja cerca (ya que suponía que la volvería a ver en clases, era lo más lógico).  
Soltó un pequeño suspiro, aún viendo la fotografía sobre él, y lentamente se levantó de su cama, con tanto pensamiento ya había despertado por completo.

Luego de casi cuarenta minutos, Ash regresó desde la cafetería donde había desayunado, arregló un poco su habitación, ordenó la cama, cerró su closet, buscó y guardo a ultima hora sus cuadernos del día, y esperó, ya que, como ser humano digno de hacerse llamar hombre, no le hacía falta mucho tiempo para arreglarse, y su gorra le cubría el cabello, ocultando lo desordenado de este. Finalmente, luego de algunos minutos viendo televisión, salió de su habitación con rumbo a su salón de clases, los relojes ya marcaban las 7:53AM. Caminando por los pasillos, observando con una mezcla de ansiedad y temor a las estructuras de las salas, suspiró, deseando que todo fuese bien aquel día, que los problemas que ahora lo seguían se solucionaran de la mejor manera posible, lamentablemente, Ash no estaba en una racha muy buena.

Con cinco minutos de atraso las clases comenzaron. Algo incomodas para el pobre muchacho Ketchum. Apenas llegó al salón recibió el saludo arrogante de Gary, el indiferente pero amigable de Sabrina, el efusivo y cariñoso de Melody, y el frío y extrañamente opaco de Misty… al parecer, no iba a ser un día muy distinto al anterior, al menos, así lo pensó él, dejándose caer sobre su silla, sintiéndose más incomodo que en mucho tiempo. Y esto último era algo lógico, teniendo en cuenta que las miradas cruzadas entre ambas muchachas alrededor de él, quienes habían comenzado una nueva batalla, no lo dejaban de atormentar a cada segundo. Victima de esto, nuevamente no escribió en su cuaderno, su cabeza no estaba precisamente en las escrituras que su profesor de Lenguaje había escrito en el pizarrón, su cabeza estaba en buscar la manera más fácil para huir de aquella situación. Por suerte (al menos, así lo vio él), el profesor pareció escuchar sus deseos, y molesto por el motivo de que Ash no prestaba atención a su clase, lo expulsó del salón… Ash salió de inmediato del salón, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo. Melody y Misty continuaron con su guerra de miradas, incluso, sin tener al muchacho presente.  
Cabe decir que en el resto de las clases esto se repitió con el pobre Ash. Ya que Misty y Melody habían abandonado finalmente el cruce de miradas, comenzando a enviarse bolas de papel arrugado con garabatos escritos, insultos, y burlas… Ash no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para suponer que aquellos papelitos tenían algo que ver con él… nuevamente lo expulsaron del salón, esta vez fue Tracey. Luego, pasó aquella clase, y llegó el recreo, sin embargo, y al igual que en el primero del día, Ash tuvo que disfrutar de aquella extraña soledad en la que se encontraba, caminando solo alrededor de todo el internado, esperando a que pasaran las horas, ya que Misty no le dirigía la palabra… al menos, no de una manera muy amable, y Melody no le había dicho nada, desapareciendo inmediatamente del salón apenas el timbre había sonado, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Finalmente, llegó la última clase del día. El profesor de turno era Brock, a pesar de que él aún no llegaba. Aunque en esta ocasión, Ash se había impuesto como meta personal el tratar de tomar en cuenta en clases, no podía permitir que su hoja de vida se ensuciara por algo que él no entendía porque ocurría. Así que, con aquel pensamiento en mente, Ash se sentó en su asiento. Ninguna de las chicas que lo rodeaban había llegado aún, así que pudo disfrutar de leves minutos de tranquilidad en su puesto… algo sumamente extraño hasta aquel momento.

Brock llegó varios minutos después, acompañado coincidentemente por Misty y Sabrina, también por varios otros alumnos que no habían llegado a tiempo, y que al ver a su profesor habían regresado corriendo al salón. Las muchachas se sentaron en sus asientos, y nuevamente Misty no dijo palabra alguna a Ash, esto acabó (sorpresivamente) por molestarle.  
-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Misty?- Le preguntó, con la mayor calma posible.  
-Eso deberías saberlo bien, Ash- Contestó ella, sin siquiera voltear a mirarle. Ash gruñó levemente, botando aire por su nariz.  
-…no puedo saber nada si es que no entiendo, ¿lo sabías?- Exclamó. La pelirroja finalmente volteó hacia él, observando al muchacho con las cejas encrespadas. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que iba a alzar la voz (quizás para solucionar, quizás para atacar) apareció Melody, con una radiante y encantadora sonrisa iluminando sus labios, como si fuese un ángel extraviado del cielo… al menos, esa era la opinión de algunos de los alumnos dentro del salón, quienes eran incapaces de quitar su vista de ella (para malestar de una que otra compañera junto a él).  
Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo hermosa que se veía Melody al llegar, Ash no le prestó atención, sino que instintivamente (y como ya lo había ido haciendo toda la mañana) ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, recostándose sobre su mesa para que nadie lo tomara en cuenta, y así él no tomaría en cuenta a nadie. Misty también había desviado su atención de Ash, al parecer, su propio instinto la incitaba a enemistarse con la chica nueva apenas esta apareciera, lo mismo esta última. Es decir. Comenzó otra vez aquella guerra interna que ambas mantenían, como si fuese una maldición recaída sobre el chico de la gorra, quién había olvidado la promesa que se había hecho minutos antes… nuevamente era incapaz de prestar atención en clase.

Sin que ninguno en el trío se diese cuenta, Brock había estado observando todo, soportando las ganas de soltar una carcajada ante el rostro desesperado, aturdido, y asustado de Ash, se veía realmente patético (a ojos de Brock...). Sin embargo, ya comenzaba a sentir también algo de lástima por el pobre muchacho, después de todo se había convertido en un buen amigo dentro de todos sus alumnos, uno de esos pocos que podían estar hablando durante horas con él, soportando sus "escapadas" cuando comenzaba a hablar de cartas o de mujeres (sus dos grandes pasiones), uno de esos pocos que él permitía que lo tuteara, y que lo llamase por su nombre, sin agregar el molesto "profesor". Sabía que debía hacer algo, y a diferencia de Sabrina, él tenía una basta experiencia en el tema femenino, después de todo había pasado ya por varios años de aprendizaje, entre decepciones, rechazos, y una que otra escasa aceptación.

-Muchachos…- Dijo Brock, una vez el curso se ordenó -…tengo que hacerles un anuncio- Concluyó, ordenando casi sin interés unos libros sobre su mesa. Alzó su vista a sus alumnos, y se sonrió al ver como algunos también sonreían, eran los alumnos antiguos, aquellos que conocían bien que era lo que Brock iba a avisarles. –Bien- Dijo él –Veo que algunos ya saben de que estoy hablando, sin embargo, para aquellos alumnos que son nuevos, y que no tienen la menor idea de que se trata este asunto, les aviso que en dos semanas más comenzara el Aniversario del Colegio…-  
Apenas Brock dijo estas palabras, todos los alumnos nuevos lo miraron con interés, incluidos Ash, Misty y Melody, era algo nuevo para ellos, en especial para la pelirroja, sería el primer aniversario escolar que celebraría en su vida, y como tal, no tenía la menor idea de que trataba. Sin darse cuenta, al menos por ese rato, dejó de hostigar a Melody con su mirada y con los papelitos que se enviaban, y golpeó con uno de sus dedos a Sabrina, frente a ella, para que esta volteara a ella, así lo hizo.  
-¿La fiesta de la que me hablaste tiene algo que ver con el aniversario?- Preguntó. Sabrina se sonrió.  
-Escucha y sabrás…- Le respondió esta, volteando nuevamente a su posición habitual. Misty nuevamente alzó sus ojos a Brock, observando curiosa y entusiasmada.  
Brock continuó.

-Bien, les explicaré- Dijo él, sentándose cómodamente en su silla. –El aniversario se celebra anualmente en la tercera semana de Abril, consta de lo siguiente: Dura una semana, y esa semana ustedes la tendrán libre, es decir, que podrán ir y venir dentro y fuera del internado como y cuando quieran. Y al final de esa semana habrá un día de celebración, me refiero al día viernes. Habrá eventos deportivos de todos los tipos, nado, tenis, fútbol, lo que quieran. También cartas.- Agregó sonriente, mirando con especial énfasis a Gary, y luego a Ash, quién escuchaban atentos. –Bueno, y aquella noche se celebrará una fiesta en el gimnasio Multicancha, donde también se va a premiar a los ganadores de las disciplinas deportivas de aquel día, de hecho, ellos van a ser los "reyes" de la fiesta… si es que se puede decir así. Bueno ya sabrán a que me refiero cuando estén ahí…- Se sonrió. Alzando nuevamente su vista a su alumnado, quiénes lo observaban como deseando oír algo más; les resultaba muy extraño que su profesor no hubiese comenzado a hablar de cartas, generalmente lo hacía cuando debía dar un anunció. Sin embargo, Brock ya estaba preparado para aquello, y si es que no había hablado acerca de las cartas que tanto lo apasionaban era porqué ya tenía todo calculado, y bien planeado, él participaría en aquel torneo, deseaba enfrentarse contra los alumnos de su propio curso, que él deseaba participaran. Sin embargo, ni él ni nadie, sospechaban en lo más mínimo todos los acontecimientos que ocurrirían durante aquel torneo de naipes, ni tampoco las consecuencias que este traería consigo.  
-…bueno… eso es todo.- Anunció Brock, levantándose nuevamente de su asiento, con un temible plumón negro en su mano, dirigiéndose a la pizarra. Sin embargo, cuando dio por finalizado el anunció, lo que ocurrió entre el alumnado fue sorpresivo, y muy normal a estas alturas. Comenzaron los gritos y el vitoreo, todos celebrando que tendrían una semana libre, sin clases, sin cuadernos, sin despertarse con los gallos cada mañana, una semana para preocuparse tan sólo de disfrutar de la vida, y de pasarlo bien.  
Brock dejo de ver el pizarrón, volteando hacia todos sus alumnos, observando el desorden que estos habían provocado… y se sonrió, como si recordase aquella época en la que él mismo era un alumno en su natal Ciudad Plateada, aquella época en la que él mismo celebraba a gritos estos acontecimientos, aquella época en la que él disfrutaba esto con toda su alma.

Luego de varios minutos de pandemonio (en los cuales Brock escribió, con cierto nivel de maldad, todo lo que le alcanzaba a escribir en el pizarrón, llenándolo de números y ejercicios indescifrables), la clase prosiguió con la mayor naturalidad posible… con la mayor naturalidad acostumbrada, entre los murmullos alegres que comentaban acerca de lo que venía, de aquella fiesta, de aquel aniversario. Sin embargo, Ash se mantenía en silencio, observando por fin tranquilo la pizarra, anotando todo, e intentando entender la materia que Brock explicaba. Se encontraba en paz y tranquilidad, ya que para su fortuna, tanto Misty como Melody habían comenzado a conversar con algunas compañeras el asunto de la fiesta, sumando sus voces al murmullo colectivo naciente en el interior del salón. Suspiró aliviado, disfrutando el momento.  
Sin embargo, cuando el final de la clase llegó, algo nuevo ocurrió para Ash, algo que él no se esperaba.

Brock revisó el último cuaderno en su mesa, entregándoselo a su respectivo dueño. Acto seguido, y sorprendiéndose a si mismo de lo que había olvidado, lanzó un nuevo anunció a su curso.  
-Chicos- Dijo él, ante la impaciencia de los alumnos quienes sólo deseaban escuchar el timbre que daría fin a las clases del día, y comienzo al almuerzo. –Se me olvido decirles algo acerca de la fiesta.- Dijo. Llamando nuevamente la atención de todos.  
-…creo que lo entiendo…- Murmuró Sabrina sonriéndose, siendo escuchada por Misty, quien frunció el ceño.  
-…¿entender…?- Musitó levemente, observando nuevamente hacia el profesor. Este comenzó a hablar:  
-Lo que se me olvido fue que a la fiesta se DEBE ir en parejas- Exclamó, ante los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos de aquellos alumnos nuevos.  
-¿Parejas…?- Musitó Ash en un susurro, levantando lentamente la vista a Misty, quién le daba la espalda. Suspiró, bajando la vista a su mesa, con algo de resignación. Sin embargo, alzó nuevamente sus ojos cuando escuchó un pequeño golpeteó en su mesa, observando casi con temor dentro de su sorpresa al rostro sonriente de Melody, suponiendo inmediatamente a que se debía aquella sonrisa.  
-…bueno, aún tienen dos semanas para decidirse, muchachos, así que tómenlo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, la clase ha terminado, pueden salir si quieren. Recuerden hacer la tarea que les deje, y nos vemos mañana…- Exclamó Brock finalmente, terminando su clase incluso antes de que se escucharan los timbres. Los alumnos inmediatamente su pusieron en pie, tomando sus respectivos bolsos, y saliendo entre murmullos y carcajadas del salón. Sin embargo, para cuando Ash comenzaba a levantarse, siguiendo el camino que ya habían tomado Misty, Sabrina, Gary, y Melody, respectivamente, Brock lo detuvo de pie a su lado, sonriéndole.  
-¿Brock?- Preguntó él, alzando levemente sus ojos hacia el profesor mientras tomaba su mochila. Este volvió a sonreírse.  
-Veo que has estado en problemas, Ash…- Bromeó él. Ash rió un tanto ridículo, con una gota formándose sobre su cabeza a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.  
-…veo que te has dado cuenta…- Dijo él.  
-Bueno, es normal… nunca es fácil estar en el medio, Ash- Dijo, aún sonriendo. Ash, resignadamente encogió sus hombros, Brock soltó una leve carcajada ante esto. –Ash…- Le dijo lentamente, acomodando una mano sobre el hombro de este -¿Sacrificarías tu almuerzo para hablar conmigo un momento?- Le preguntó sonriendo. Ash arqueó una ceja, dudando, pero finalmente asintió.  
Sin embargo, el almuerzo sin Ash fue algo, por decirlo así, trágico…

Misty y Sabrina habían recién llegado a la Cafetería, esquivando como siempre la "guerra de comida", pidiendo con toda la facilidad del mundo los platos que ya habían reservado de antemano, y por consiguiente, sentándose cómodamente y en relativa armonía en la mesa que utilizaban todos los días, aquella en medio de las dos puertas que la cafetería poseía, cerca de la pared de estas.  
Pero, la tranquilidad que poseían cuando comenzaron a comer sus platos duro extremadamente poco. Habían pasado apenas cinco minutos desde que se sentaran (en los cuales ambas muchachas habían comenzado a conversar acerca de la fiesta del aniversario, siendo Sabrina la que hablaba más, ya que Misty la tapaba hasta el cuello en preguntas) para cuando Melody apareció sorpresivamente en escena, dejando estupefactos a todos los alumnos que almorzaban, hasta ese momento, ajenos a lo que ocurría.

Melody ingresó a la cafetería con su sonrisa soberbia siempre dibujada en su rostro, lo primero que hizo fue estudiar todo el lugar con la mirada, como si estuviese buscando a alguien, y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Y, sonriéndose como quién va a hacer algo malo, caminó hacia aquel lugar: la mesa donde Misty y Sabrina almorzaban sin prestarle atención al resto.  
Melody avanzó hasta quedar de pie junto a Misty, y golpeó la mesa fuertemente con las palmas de sus manos, Misty y Sabrina voltearon hacia ella inmediatamente, sorprendidas por el gesto de la muchacha nueva.  
-¡¿Se puede saber que es lo que quieres?!- Gruñó la pelirroja, observándola desafiantemente, con algo de odio en su rostro. Melody simplemente se sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.  
-Vengo a darte una advertencia- Dijo ella, también desafiante.  
-¿Una advertencia?- Preguntó Misty, arqueando una ceja.  
-¡Exacto!- Dijo ella. A esas alturas, ya ninguno de los presentes en el interior de aquella estructura pensaba en comer, todos miraban con atención y cierto morbo la escena que ambas chicas protagonizaban, aunque, de los que estaban sentados en aquella mesa, la única que se había percatado de esto era Sabrina, quién no lograba borrar la ridícula sonrisa que se le había dibujado en el rostro, debido a la vergüenza.  
-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a amenazarme así, eh?!- Le increpó Misty, poniéndose en pie, mientras inconscientemente subiendo el tono de su voz. Melody simplemente soltó una pequeña carcajada, sin intimidarse en absoluto.  
-Pues yo- Dijo, soberbiamente –Y la advertencia que te vengo a dar es la siguiente, Misty Waterflower: La competencia ha comenzado, y yo la voy a ganar, ¿comprendes?- Concluyó, sonriendo inocentemente por un momento, como una suerte de pequeño demonio disfrazado de ángel.  
Misty se enojó, como hace mucho tiempo no se enojaba, sentía ganas de saltar encima de aquella muchacha y sacarle las venas con los dientes, por decirlo así, sin embargo, cuando estaba apunto de volver realidad lo que pensaba, fue detenida por Gary, quién apareció de improviso, tomándola de los brazos.  
Él había estado observando el espectáculo sentado en su propia mesa, atento a todo lo que pudiese ocurrir, y presto a actuar en el momento preciso, y le pareció (debido al rostro de la pelirroja) que aquel era el momento.  
-Calma, Misty. No vale la pena…- Dijo él entre dientes, sujetando con todas sus fuerzas a una exaltada pelirroja, que parecía no escucharle, y que con sus brazos extendidos en furia hacia la Melody, quién sonreía, divirtiéndose ante lo que había creado.  
Y así, sin hacer más, la muchacha nueva dio una última sonrisa burlesca a la pelirroja, y volteó, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde servían la comida, satisfecha.

Misty la observó en cada paso que dio, despreciándola como nunca había despreciado a nadie, a pesar de que ya había desistido en su intento de zafarse de los brazos de Gary, naturalmente él tenía más fuerza física que ella, sin embargo, esto no implicaba que aún estuviese molesta, muy irritada.  
-…nunca pensé que fuera tan voluble…- Murmuró Gary, soltando a Misty mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la muchacha que, como si fuese magia, había logrado que todos los varones que pelearan por la comida le habrían libremente el paso.  
-Es peor que eso…- Gruñó Misty. Gary volteó hacia ella, con su rostro serio.  
-Misty, ¿Acaso te dijo algo acerca de Ash?- Preguntó él.  
-No, Gary. No me dijo nada acerca de Ash- Gruñó Misty, sentándose nuevamente, demostrando en su voz la molestia que la inundaba. Ante esta respuesta, el muchacho volteó hacia la mejor fuente de información en aquel lugar: Sabrina; esta también lo miró, y simplemente levantó por un segundo sus cejas, Gary comprendió el mensaje inmediatamente…  
-No me mientas, Misty- Le dijo a ella, volteando a verla, ella también había volteado hacia él. –No vale la pena que te pelees así por Ash, ¿Sabes? ¡Él no vale tanto!- Concluyó él, sacando sin querer algo de despreció en su voz al nombrar a su eterno rival. Sin embargo, Misty frunció el ceño, aún un tanto molesta por lo recientemente ocurrido.  
-…eso dices tú…- Murmuró, preocupándose de su plato de comida. Gary suspiró.

Sabrina se había mantenido en silencio hasta aquel momento, dignándose a observar todo lo que ocurría, sin siquiera atreverse a abrir la boca, temiendo decir algo incorrecto para tan difícil situación. Sin embargo, ahora había algo que comenzaba a molestarle, algo que provocaba que un extraño temor naciera dentro de su pecho, algo que había sido creado apenas Gary había pronunciado las últimas palabras en contra de Ash, una especie de presentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila, que la asustaba.

-Misty…- Suspiró Gary, tratando de contener la pequeña rabia que había nacido dentro de sí al escuchar una vez más como esta defendía a Ash, ya que le molestaba que aunque ella estuviese enojada con él, aún así lo defendía. -… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Preguntó finalmente.  
Misty volteó hacia él, un tanto curiosa, pero aún mostrando molestia en sus ojos.  
-¿De que se trata?- Preguntó, casi sin interés.  
-¿Deseas ir a la fiesta conmigo?- Preguntó Gary a secas, sin demostrar temor alguno, ni vergüenza alguna, como era común en él, aquella seguridad. Sin embargo, la pregunta que había hecho había logrado sorprender a todos quiénes habían logrado escucharla, especialmente a Sabrina, quién por fin lograba dar respuesta a aquel temor que nacía dentro de ella… sentía temor a que lo que ocurriera lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
Misty al escuchar la pregunta, sorpresivamente, y victima de la rabia que mantenía, no la tomó con el significado que esta contenía, sino que le ocurrió algo extraño, pero un tanto común en ella: comenzó a imaginar a Ash, a Ash haciéndole aquella pregunta a Melody, a Ash yendo a la fiesta con Melody, a Ash bailando con Melody… a Ash besando a Melody; Si ya estaba molesta, sus propios pensamientos provocaron que se enojara un poco más, sin saber si es que se culpaba a ella misma, o culpaba a alguien más, tan sólo sabiendo que estaba molesta, y mucho.  
-Si- Respondió, casi por inercia, con su mente aún puesta en aquellos pensamientos sin fundamento que la agobiaban, desesperándola.  
Sabrina, al momento de la respuesta de Misty, se levantó de su silla, y se excusó ante los muchachos frente a ella, demostrando la mayor seriedad y tranquilidad posible en su rostro, pero sintiendo el mayor dolor que había sentido en mucho tiempo en su corazón, como si la hubiesen traicionado. Sin decir más palabras, se marchó de la cafetería, siendo observada por algunos de los alumnos que habían observado toda la telenovela desde que había comenzado, y también por Gary, quién estaba un tanto sorprendido, y su rostro lo mostraba. Sin embargo, Misty no se había percatado de esto, sumida en sus pensamientos, con su vista perdida en la mesa, y tan sólo se dio cuenta cuando Gary murmuró, dentro de su sorpresa, el nombre de la muchacha, bajando de las nubes finalmente, percatándose así de todo lo que había ocurrido.  
Y así, con ambas cejas alzadas, con los ojos muy abiertos, y la boca entre abierta, la pelirroja observó hacia todos lados, pidiendo explicaciones. Así fue como descubrió (para su decepción extrema) que Melody la observaba, sentada unas mesas más allá, comiendo gratamente, con suma calma, deleitándose y divirtiéndose con lo que veía. Ella soltó los cubiertos que mantenía en sus manos, dejándolos sobre su bandeja con una gracia digna de la realeza más fina y pura, y con su manos libres, observando a la pelirroja con su sonrisa soberbia y pícara, hizo las señas de "1 a 0". Así fue como Misty comprendió que ella iba ganando la competencia…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

TOMO CUARTO  
.: Competencias :.

ACTO 20  
.: Las Grandes Decisiones :.

Acababan de sonar los timbres que anunciaban el fin de las clases por el día, y el comienzo del almuerzo. En el patio del internado, bajo el grato sol de la tarde en aquel sector del planeta, toneladas de alumnos salían de sus salones de clases, felices, ya que por fin había acabado un día más de martirio escolar, ahora tan sólo debían preocuparse de disfrutar las horas de luz natural que quedaban, de hacer todo tipo de actividades creadas por el ocio, y finalmente (y si es que alguno llegaba a recordarlo) hacer los deberes que los profesores habían dejado…  
En aquel momento, en la cafetería de la escuela comenzaba a desarrollarse una pequeña discusión entre dos alumnas del establecimiento, Misty y Melody, ante la visión asombrada de todos quienes estaban ahí en aquel momento, sin embargo, y ajenos a todo esto, se encontraban dos personas en un vacío salón de clases, comenzando una sincera, pero breve, conversación.

-Bueno, Ash. Sé que es probable que te moleste lo que te voy a preguntar, pero… ¿Me podrías explicar que esta pasando?- Preguntó Brock, apoyado de brazos cruzados contra la pared donde estaba el pizarrón, observando seriamente a Ash, sentado frente a él, en uno de los pupitres al comienzo de la fila del ala derecha. Ash alzó su vista a Brock con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiese escuchado un mal intento de una mala broma. Finalmente, soltó un leve suspiro, y alzó su voz.  
-Me encantaría explicártelo, Brock, pero yo tampoco entiendo nada…-.  
-Mm.…- Musitó Brock, acomodando una mano en su barbilla -…bueno, ciertamente tanto Melody como Misty han estado muy extrañas últimamente…-  
-Supongo que no es muy difícil darse cuenta, ¿verdad?- Exclamó Ash, acomodando sus manos en su nuca, con cierta molestia en su rostro -…pero no entiendo porqué se comportan así, en especial Misty…-  
-Eso es por celos, Ash- Le interrumpió el profesor, Ash arqueó una ceja, volviendo a su posición anterior: sentado en forma recta.  
-… ¿Celos…?- Preguntó Ash, un tanto confundido -… ¿celos por quién?-. Brock al escuchar esto pareció deslizarse un poco en la pared, a punto de desplomarse… por un momento había olvidado lo despistado que podía ser Ash.  
-Celos por ti, por supuesto- Replicó él, acomodándose nuevamente contra la pared, con ambas manos en la cadera.  
-¿Por mi?- Preguntó el muchacho de la gorra, apuntándose a si mismo, sin comprender muy bien a que se refería su profesor.  
-Si, por ti.- Dijo este, comenzando a rascarse la nuca –Mira, Ash. Yo tengo una basta experiencia en los temas de faldas, y según mi punto de vista y a mi experiencia, lo único que puede estar provocando todo lo que te ha estado sucediendo no puede ser más que celos, eso tenlo por seguro-  
-Pero… ¿celos por qué?- Preguntó el muchacho.  
-Ay, Ash…- Suspiró Brock, ya un tanto resignado –Desde que Melody llego a esta escuela no ha dejado de mostrarse interesada en ti, y tú tampoco te quedas muy atrás que digamos. Y Misty ha notado todo esto, ¿No te parece que es normal que este ocurriendo esto?... me refiero a que, ¿No te has dado cuenta que todo este jueguito de los papelitos y miradas es por ti?-  
-¿Por mi?- Volvió a preguntar Ash, como si no entendiera, señalándose a si mismo otra vez, con una sonrisa que rozaba en la incredulidad y en la ridiculez tapizando su rostro… Brock dejo caer sus brazos, nuevamente resignado.  
-¿Es que no entiendes nada?- Suspiró.  
-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Preguntó Ash un tanto ofendido, levantándose levemente de su asiento – ¡Nunca había estado en una situación como esta!, es normal que no entienda nada ¿no lo crees?-  
-Bueno, en eso tienes razón…- Agregó Brock, rascándose el mentón otra vez, con cierto toque pensativo. -…aunque, si quieres mi consejo Ash. Si recuerdo bien lo que me dijiste acerca de Misty esa noche en que llovió…-  
-¿La noche en que me volví a encontrar con Misty?- Le interrumpió Ash.  
-Exacto, esa noche…- Dijo Brock -…bueno, si no recuerdo mal, me dijiste que desde muy niños la querías mucho… y que… bueno, y otras cosas que ya no recuerdo muy bien…- Brock soltó una pequeña carcajada. Ash tan sólo arqueó una ceja. –Como sea, lo que quiero decir es que lo mejor que puedes hacer es invitar a Misty a la fiesta, después de todo, no vale la pena arriesgar una amistad de tantos años por algo como esto, ¿No te parece?...-  
-¿A la fiesta del aniversario?...- Murmuró Ash, bajando su mirada hacia las baldosas del suelo, mostrándose pensativo, elevó nuevamente su mirada a su profesor, y preguntó: -¿Y tú crees que ella vaya a aceptar?... digo, después de todo esta muy molesta conmigo…-  
-Nah, se le va a pasar- Dijo Brock, agitando una mano frente a sí –Así son las mujeres, créeme, yo he pasado por esto varias veces. Verás que cuando la invites todo el enojo que sienta se le va a pasar, y todo va a estar bien… sin embargo, Ash, creo que deberías apresurarte-  
-¿Apresurarme?- Preguntó el muchacho. Brock asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.  
-Si. Es una vieja costumbre anunciar el aniversario con tanta anticipación, ya que así los alumnos tienen más tiempo para preparar las festividades, o sus viajes, como lo hacen frecuentemente, sin embargo, también es para que los alumnos comiencen a buscar alguien que los acompañe a la fiesta, y creo que a Misty no le faltan pretendientes, Ash. Después de todo ella es una chica muy atractiva, y simpática… a pesar de su carácter…- Agregó, bajando un poco la voz -…en fin, lo que quiero decir es que debes apresurarte, ya que en cualquier minuto alguien se te puede adelantar. Además, nadie me quita de la cabeza que hay algo más que amor de amigos entre ustedes dos…- Concluyó, sin dejar de observar a su alumno, demostrando en su firme y segura mirada que sabía de lo que hablaba. Ash bajo lentamente la mirada al suelo, pensando en lo que había oído hace unos segundos, meditándolo… quizás Brock tenía razón, quizás él debería atreverse e intentar invitar a Misty, corriendo el riesgo de recibir un rechazo producto del enojo entre ambos… sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo que Ash meditaba en aquel instante, ni él, ni tampoco Brock, podían siquiera sospechar que en aquel mismo momento Misty estaba aceptando la invitación de un oportunista Gary. Ash no había alcanzado a dar el primer paso para cuando perdió su oportunidad.

Había caído nuevamente la noche, con la habitual brisa nocturna y fría, aquella traída por el fin del invierno, aquella proveniente desde las montañas. En el oscuro firmamento, la luna brillaba a media luz, partida por la mitad en lo que los seres humanos suelen llamar luna menguante, siendo acompañada por silenciosas estrellas que la acompañaban en su paseo diario a través de la oscuridad, dando compañía a los últimos sucesos que ocurrirían al final de aquel segundo día desde que Melody llegase a la escuela…

Ash por fin había regresado a su habitación, luego de haber pasado casi dos horas dando vueltas alrededor del internado, buscando a Misty para al menos intentar hacer caso del consejo de Brock, e invitarla a la fiesta, sin éxito alguno. La había buscado por todos los lugares que él creía posible, incluso había golpeado la puerta de su habitación, sin lograr nada, sin sospechar que ella y Sabrina habían ido a buscar un poco de relajación en la piscina del establecimiento (uno de los lugares más obvios, pero uno de los pocos que él no había registrado). Rendido y resignado, decidió volver a su cuarto, necesitaba descansar, todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo era sumamente extraño y nuevo para él, y realmente lo agotaba el hecho de pensar a cada minuto que es lo que ocurriría si él hacía un movimiento equivocado, no deseaba dar ilusiones a nadie, pero tampoco deseaba ilusionarse él… era algo sumamente complejo para su inexperiencia, algo que él recordaría mucho tiempo después, comentándolo entre risas con sus amigos de Pueblo Paleta.

Al regresar a su habitación, pensó en concentrarse un poco en los estudios, pensando en que quizás las tareas que Brock y otros profesores le habían dejado podrían distraerlo un poco, fue en vano. Intentó luego concentrarse en otra cosa, eligiendo algo que estaba dejando demasiado de lado, su baraja. Abrió el cajón del velador junto a su cama, y sacó una pequeña caja de cartón con la insignia de un relámpago, sacando de su interior (y con sumo cuidado) los sesenta naipes que componían su mazo, depositándolos sobre su capa, clasificándolos, ordenándolos, procurando ver que cambios podría hacer… tratando de matar el tiempo hasta que el sueño finalmente le llegara. Sin embargo, no pudo continuar por mucho tiempo con lo que estaba haciendo, ya que de pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta.  
Lentamente, Ash se levantó de su cama, caminando hacía la puerta, abriéndola, descubriendo con sorpresa que quién le buscaba era ni más ni menos que Melody. Ash no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente al verla, se veía ciertamente hermosa, acompañada por la luz palidezca de la luna sobre el cielo, con su largo cabello danzando al son de la brisa nocturna, vistiendo unos ajustados blue jeans y una camiseta rosada de manga larga, ciertamente le parecía bella, especialmente por aquella sonrisa que le regalaba en aquel instante, estando ambos de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación 518, lugar donde tantas cosas habían pasado entre Ash y Misty… lugar donde cosas comenzaban a pasar entre Ash y Melody.  
-Hola- Le saludó ella, con sus manos en tomadas en su espalda, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Ho… hola…- Tartamudeó Ash, tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojar. Melody sonrió ante esto, le había gustado.  
-Disculpa que venga a verte a esta hora, Ash, pero necesito pedirte algo- Dijo ella. Ash agitó levemente su cabeza, borrando por fin el rubor de sus mejillas, carraspeó un poco en su garganta e invitó a la muchacha a entrar a su habitación, respondiendo sin palabras que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo la hora que era. Melody entró muy a gusto a su habitación, trotando como una niña que juega con dibujos de tiza en el pavimento de alguna calle, sin borrar aquella tierna sonrisa de su rostro… sorprendiéndose ante el gran desorden reinante en la habitación del muchacho: su chaqueta tirada sobre la cama vacía al lado derecho, su gorra echada sin mayores preocupaciones sobre el mueble donde estaba el televisor, y muchas cartas tiradas desordenadamente sobre la cama del muchacho; con una gota de sudor en su frente, y con la boca un tanto arqueada hacia arriba, en una ridícula sonrisa, ella descubrió que Ash no era ningún dios del orden y el aseo. Pero, como siempre, obvió aquello, después de todo nadie era perfecto, ella debía preocuparse de hacer lo que había venido a hacer, y hacerlo bien… aunque, lo que veía merecía un comentario:  
-Veo que no eres muy ordenado, Ash- Dijo ella, con su voz dulce. Ash, cerrando la puerta, soltó una ligera carcajada, rascándose (como siempre en estos vergonzosos casos) la nuca.  
-Perdóname, es que no imaginaba que vendrías…- Dijo, comenzando a recoger las cartas sobre su cama. Melody lo observó con cariño, algo que ella en verdad sentía por él, era la única persona por la que podía decir aquello dentro de todo el internado. Sin embargo, mientras observaba a Ash ordenar un poco su desorden, descubrió de casualidad, alzando levemente su vista al techo sobre la cama de este, un objeto que no había notado antes, una fotografía pegada al techo mediante cinta adhesiva. Se acercó lentamente a observarla, y reconoció con sorpresa a los que aparecían en aquella imagen.  
-¿Estos son tú y Misty?- Preguntó.  
-¿Eh?- Musitó Ash, levantando su vista hacia la muchacha, notando que ella miraba su fotografía, se sonrió, bajando nuevamente su vista a su cama, ya casi acababa de guardar la última carta. –Si…- Respondió finalmente, con cierto toque dulce en su voz.  
-¿Y cuando tomaron esta foto?- Preguntó Melody, curiosa –…es como si la hubieran tomado siendo ustedes niños…- Dijo sonriendo, obviando algo evidente.  
-Lo éramos- Respondió Ash –Esa foto tiene más de diez años-  
-¿Diez años?- Preguntó ella, volteando hacia él, sorprendida, para luego regresar su vista a la fotografía nuevamente -¿Quieres decir que tú y ella en verdad se conocen desde que son niños?-.  
Ash alzó lentamente su vista a ella, mostrando una grata sonrisa en sus labios, y unas pocas veces vista dulzura en sus ojos. Asintió.  
-La conozco desde que nací, Melody…- Respondió él, aproximándose lentamente hacia donde ella estaba –Éramos grandes amigos en Pueblo Paleta, donde vivíamos cuando chicos, y también lo somos ahora…- Concluyó él gratamente, ante la vista aún sorprendida de la muchacha, quien lo observaba al rostro nuevamente, sintiendo un poco de curiosidad acerca de lo que podría haber más allá de aquella sonrisa que Ash mantenía dibujada en su rostro, observando alegre y nostálgico aquella fotografía. De pronto, volvió nuevamente su mirada hacía la fotografía y se sonrió, aquella sonrisa de que algo estaba tramando. Decidió en ese momento que era hora de cambiar de tema, como ya había dicho antes, ella debía hacer lo que debía hacer.  
-Bueno…- Musitó ella, acomodando sus manos tras su espalda, tosiendo un poco para limpiar su garganta, y para llamar la atención de Ash, lográndolo –Yo venía a hablarte de otro asunto, Ash-.  
Ash volteó hacia ella, borrando la sonrisa que mantenía en su cara hasta hace unos cuantos segundos atrás.  
-¿De que se trata?- Preguntó, observando a Melody con algo de curiosidad en su rostro. Melody se sonrió, el momento había llegado finalmente.  
-Vengo a pedirte que vayas conmigo a la fiesta de aniversario- Dijo dulcemente, sin quitar siquiera por un segundo la tierna sonrisa que manifestaba en su cara. Ash se sorprendió, esto era algo ciertamente inesperado. Dio un paso atrás, nervioso, tartamudeando una especie de frase que no deseaba salir de su boca… finalmente, y en un movimiento muy torpe, comenzando a sudar frío por todos los poros de su rostro, comenzando inevitablemente a sonrojarse de nuevo, la señalo con un dedo, con su mano temblando entre él y ella, realmente había sido algo inesperado.  
-T… tú… quieres que… tú y yo…- Intentó decir. Esta demás el decir que Melody esperaba cualquier reacción menos la que estaba observando ahora, con los ojos muy abiertos, bastante sorprendida… comenzando a sentir una mezcla de vergüenza y risa.  
-Si, Ash- Dijo ella, mostrándose calma –Quiero que TÚ vayas a la fiesta CONMIGO… ¿aceptas?- Concluyó, siempre mostrándose segura.  
Ash finalmente reaccionó, controlando un poco sus nervios. Irguió levemente su cuerpo (un tanto encorvado al apuntar hacia la muchacha), y carraspeó su garganta, cubriéndosela con una mano, intentando, por sobre todo, mostrar la misma seguridad que Melody mostraba frente a él, a pesar de que por dentro estaba hecho un verdadero lío:  
-… ¡Bien, Ash Ketchum!- Pensaba él –Esta es la primera vez que alguien te invita a algo… ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
"Esa es una buena pregunta…- Se contestó el mismo.  
"¿Cómo que "una buena pregunta"? No puedes dudar ahora.  
"¿Pero, que quieres que haga, eh? ¡Yo quería invitar a Misty!  
"Es verdad, ¡Pero oportunidades como esta no se dan todos los días!  
"Lo sé… pero… ¡no sé que hacer!...  
"Mmhh… yo tampoco…  
" ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?...  
-¿Ash?- Preguntó Melody, observándolo un poco preocupada, llevaba varios segundos con la mirada perdida en ella, sin decir nada, sin embargo, al llamarlo había logrado sacarlo repentinamente de las discusiones que este mantenía consigo mismo. Ash se sobresaltó por esto, y agitó su cabeza, bajando de las nubes.  
-¿Eh?- Preguntó por inercia. Melody suspiró.  
-Ash… si no quieres ir conmigo tan sólo tienes que decírmelo, yo no muerdo- Dijo ella, sonriendo débilmente.  
\- ¡No, no es eso!- Dijo Ash rápidamente, agitando ambas manos frente a sí -…es sólo que…-  
-¿Qué Ash?- Preguntó Melody. Ash finalmente no pudo más, debía dar una respuesta, pero no sabía cual dar. Si revisamos su interior nos encontrábamos con dos cosas: una era que él deseaba invitar a Misty, como una forma de "pedir perdón" por lo que él hubiese podido hacerle; la otra era que una parte de él deseaba aceptar la invitación de Melody, era una oportunidad nunca antes recibida por el muchacho, y quería aceptarla. Sin embargo, ninguna de estas dos visiones lograba imponerse sobre la otra, en otras palabras, y así lo comprendió él… si elegía una perdería la otra, y, a pesar de que Misty era mucho más importante para él que Melody, esta última había comenzado a crear una cierta atracción inexplicable hacia él… en fin, no tenía idea que hacer. Así que, como muchas veces lo había hecho, decidió finalmente ser sincero. Y luego de dar un pequeño suspiro, y ante la mirada algo decepcionada de la muchacha, dijo:  
-Lo siento, Melody… pero no sé que responderte ahora… ¿Podrías darme un poco más de tiempo?-  
-Ya veo…- Dijo ella, lentamente, bajando su mirada al piso, mostrando en su semblante aquella decepción ya antes dicha, y también algo de tristeza.  
-Lo siento…- Murmuró Ash, percatándose de esto. Sin embargo, Melody levantó levemente su vista, y para la sorpresa de Ash, su tristeza desapareció en un segundo, siendo reemplazada por una fresca sonrisa.  
-No te preocupes- Le dijo, con su voz enseñando buen ánimo –Sé que fue muy repentino, pero tenía que intentarlo…-  
-¿No estás molesta?- Preguntó Ash, sintiendo como le quitaban un peso de encima. La muchacha de cabellos cafés negó con la cabeza.  
-Por supuesto que no, Ash. Ya tendrás tiempo para pensarlo bien… ¡y espero que aceptes!- Dijo, casi en broma.  
Ash suspiró nuevamente, aliviado. Alzó sus ojos a Melody demostrando la calma que sentía, y descubrió, con agrado, que ella le sonreía… él también le sonrió.  
-Ya me decidiré…-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego el día miércoles, un día de claro sol brillante en el cielo, sin nubes a la vista, y con una agradable temperatura que hacía olvidar (por momentos) las amarguras que se pasaban en las noches debido al frío. Pero Ash no pensaba en eso, ni tan siquiera por un leve segundo.  
Aquel día para Ash no había variado mucho de los dos días anteriores: despertarse temprano, prepararse para las clases, llegar a la sala, discutir con Gary, recibir un calido saludo de Melody, recibir un indiferente (pero amigable) saludo de Sabrina, y recibir un frío y lejano saludo de Misty… esto le sorprendió, y le dolió, pensaba que las cosas ya estarían mejor entre ambos, después de todo, lo que había pasado (fuese lo que fuese lo que hubiera pasado) había sido el día lunes, y ya habían transcurrido más de cuarenta y ocho horas desde eso, no entendía que ocurría, no entendía el porque de que ella no le hablara, no entendía el porque de tanto rencor. Lo que él no sospechaba era que en la noche anterior, en una mera casualidad de la vida, la pelirroja había salido de su habitación justo cuando él y Melody comenzaban su conversación, en el umbral de la puerta de este… esa era la razón por la cual los celos de la pelirroja habían regresado, y por consiguiente, también su mal humor.  
Por esto, a pesar de todos los intentos de Ash por buscar una chance de hablar con la pelirroja, no logró nada, aún no podía siquiera intentar invitarla a la fiesta, ella NO deseaba hablar con él.

Sin embargo, y contrastando con la relativa tranquilidad que Ash sintió durante todo el transcurso de las clases de aquella mañana, el almuerzo en la cafetería resultó ser algo muy distinto.  
Ash se mantenía sentado en su silla, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, con un pan de jamón y queso aferrado a sus manos, con un moretón en su lóbulo derecho (clara prueba de que ya había cruzado por la "guerra de la comida"), observando con recelo a las dos muchachas que comían indiferentes un par de mesas más allá, observando especialmente a la pelirroja de aquel dúo, sintiendo rabia con ella y consigo mismo por lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Rayos…- Pensó en voz alta -… ¿Porqué se me dan tan mal las cosas últimamente?-  
-Eso es porque eres un idiota…- Respondió sorpresivamente una voz tras él. Ash se atragantó con el pan que cruzaba su garganta, y volteó, con furia al reconocer la voz, con furia cuando desvió su mirada hacia el muchacho que estaba tras él, quién lo observaba tanto con soberbia como con desprecio; era Gary.  
-¿Y tú de donde apareces, eh?- Preguntó Ash, levantándose al instante de su asiento.  
-Ese no es tu asunto, Ashyboy- Dijo él, cruzado de brazos -¡Vengo a advertirte algo, para que no te entrometas!- Gritó airoso, provocando que los curiosos de siempre (es decir, todos) voltearan hacia el lugar de la nueva discusión, preguntándose que es lo que ocurriría ahora… no habían podido disfrutar de un almuerzo tranquilo durante toda la semana en curso.  
-¿Tú vienes a advertirme algo?- Dijo Ash, soltando una pequeña carcajada -¿Y de que se trata, eh? ¿Quieres otro duelo? ¡Ya que esta vez no me voy a dejar perder como lo hice la última vez!- Concluyó, desafiante. A decepción suya, Gary se echó a reír.  
-¡Eres un tonto Ash Ketchum! ¡Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás!- Concluyó él también, tan desafiante como Ash. Era increíble el simple hecho de pensar que estos dos se veían un par de segundos y ya estaban peleando.  
-¡Pues jamás llegaré a ser tan tonto como lo eres tú, Gary!- Exclamó el chico de la gorra, sonriendo… nuevamente para su decepción, Gary se echó a reír otra vez.  
-Si es que yo soy tan tonto, Ketchum…- Murmuró Gary, triunfante. -¿Me puedes explicar porqué Misty aceptó ir conmigo a la fiesta del aniversario?, oh, por cierto… eso era lo que quería decirte…- Concluyó él, irónicamente, soberbio, desencajando el rostro de Ash. Este estaba sorprendido, aturdido, mal parado.  
-¡Estas mintiendo!- Exclamó. Gary nuevamente rió.  
-¿No me crees, Ashyboy?- Dijo -¿Entonces porqué no vas y lo preguntas por ti mismo?- Propuso, alzando una mano burlescamente hacia donde se encontraban Misty y Sabrina, la primera de estas observando el gesto con sorpresa, también había estado siguiendo el espectáculo, pero no deseaba participar en él.

-¡¿Qué se supone que esta pasando aquí?!- Preguntó esta al aire, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía como Ash le observaba con incredulidad su cara.  
-…ni idea…- Murmuró Sabrina, a su lado, comiendo con suma tranquilidad, y casi comenzando a divertirse con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ya que, según dicen por ahí, a veces es mejor no meter las narices donde no te llaman, y ella se estaba apegando a aquella idea en ese momento.

No fue necesario que Gary lo pidiera dos veces para cuando Ash, mezclando su incredulidad con rabia, comenzara a caminar a paso rápido hacia la mesa de Misty. Esta aún lo observaba con gran sorpresa, sintiendo un poco de temor, sin saber explicar el porque de que Ash le inspirara aquel temor en ese momento.  
Finalmente, y tras largos y lentos segundos de dolorosa caminata, con la vista de todos los presentes en la cafetería puesta en él, con las incrédulas y sorprendidas miradas tanto de Sabrina como de Misty puestas en él, Ash llegó a la mesa de la primera de estas últimas, y observó a la pelirroja, aguantándose la rabia.  
-Dime que no es cierto…- Musitó levemente, empuñando una mano con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos -…por favor, dime que no es cierto…- Repitió, tratando con todo lo que poseía de controlarse, de no demostrar todo lo que sentía en su interior, de parecer un ser sumamente pacifico.  
-¿De que estás hablando, Ash?- Replicó Misty, con su voz como si todos los problemas que hubiesen existido anteriormente entre ellos dos hubieran desaparecido.  
-Misty…- Murmuró él, observándola directo a los ojos, intimidándola sin querer con su mirada -…dime que no es verdad que iras a la fiesta esa con Gary- Finalizó.  
Misty al escuchar aquello pareció recibir una suerte de golpe. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar? Ella había aceptado sin querer… pero… ¿Cómo le iba a decir eso?, lo más probable era que él no le creyera; No sabía que hacer, observaba a Ash olvidándose del resto de los presentes, con un gran vacío en su estómago, mientras sentía que los segundos se transformaban en horas, y las horas en milenios… se mantenía en silencio, con la mirada perdida en Ash, y la mirada de este perdida en ella, ambos esperando una resolución de lo que acontecía ahora, pero sin que ninguno supiera lo que iba a ocurrir, y que debían hacer para dar un siguiente paso.  
-¿Me vas a responder?...- Murmuró él, seriamente, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su voz, a excepción de un pequeño enojo que había logrado escabullirse a través de esta.  
Misty no esperó que Ash se lo repitiera… no podía mentirle… no podía escapar a aquella trampa que le habían impuesto sin ganas de hacer daño, y en la que ella había caído sin ganas de sufrir daño. Finalmente, y sintiendo que algo de su mundo se derrumbaba, asintió con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, bajando la mirada hacia su plato a medio vaciar.  
Ash suspiró tristemente, apretando con mayor fuerza sus puños, mordiéndose el labio inferior, soportando, con insospechada fortaleza, la decepción y la rabia que ya comenzaban a dominarle.  
-Ya veo…- Musitó calladamente.

Y así, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y comenzó el camino para alejarse de aquella cafetería que tantos problemas le habían traído últimamente. Cabe decir que en aquel momento, el único sonido que se escuchaba al interior de aquella estructura era el vuelo inocente de alguna mosca, ya que nadie hablaba, nadie comía, y muchos no respiraban; todos estaban atentos a lo que ocurría, y todos siguieron con su mirada a Ash cuando este comenzó a alejarse de la mesa de Misty, caminando como un hombre en furia, que era justamente lo que ÉL era en ese momento. Todos observaron también cuando Ash cruzó nuevamente al lado de Gary, sus miradas se cruzaron, y se odiaron (algo muy común entre ambos). Sin embargo, y a pesar de su "triunfo", Gary sentía una gran pena en su corazón, también decepción… ya que luego de que Ash pasase a su lado y se alejase lentamente, él volteó a Misty, y observó la silueta de esta, aquella tristeza… y todo era porque ella iría con ÉL a aquella fiesta a celebrarse en dos semanas, y todo porque ella NO iría con Ash… eso le enfermaba… pero (y así lo decidido, siendo un tanto cruel), él no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad única que había conseguido, no le importaba el costo, tan sólo le importaba estar con Misty en aquella fiesta, y ganarse a Misty en aquella fiesta… que ella fuese para él.

Ash finalmente desapareció del lugar, no sin antes enviarle una mirada asesina a James Rocket, al fondo del salón, quién había osado gritarle en ese momento: "¡Perdedor!", siendo callado inmediatamente por los ojos envueltos en llamas de Ash, algo que sin dudas sorprendió a todos quienes jamás lo habían visto así: a muchos alumnos aleatorios, a las mujeres que servían la comida, a Sabrina, sentada impresionada y en meditativo silencio junto a Misty, esta última también sorprendida, y por último, y como gran sorpresa, también a Melody, quien se había mantenido inocentemente al margen de todo, comiendo su comida con tranquilidad, analizando lo que sus ojos veían mientras Ash hablaba con Misty, sacando acertadas conclusiones, planeando nuevas estrategias. Nadie la había notado en absoluto.  
De hecho, fue ella quien se hizo notar. Ya que, con su característica tranquilidad (y a veces frialdad) se limpió con una servilleta sus labios manchados con salsa de tomate, y se levantó de su asiento, parándose sobre él para proceder a golpear los servicios que aún mantenía en sus manos (un cuchillo y un tenedor), llamando la atención de todos, ya que el silencio aún no se rompía. Sin embargo, a ella le interesaba que tan sólo una persona en ese lugar se fijara en ella: Misty; y esta lo hizo.  
Melody se sonrió cuando vio que la pelirroja la observaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, con una mueca de pavor en su rostro al verla, odiando hacerlo. Y así, aumentando el dibujo de su sonrisa triunfante en su bello rostro, dejo los servicios en la mesa, y alzó sus manos hacia donde estaba la pelirroja… haciendo los gestos de "2 a 0". Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada entre dientes; Misty gruñó enojada.

Otra noche más había caído, ya no hacía frío, comenzaba la primavera y la brisa que ahora soplaba era más fresca que fría, era agradable. Pero eso, sin duda alguna, no le preocupaba a Ash Ketchum.

Perdiéndose la grandiosa y brillante luna en el firmamento, acompañada por algunas nubes y las inseparables estrellas, Ash se mantenía encerrado en su cuarto, echado sobre su cama como un cuerpo sin vida, sintiendo amargura, tristeza, decepción y rabia, con una mano cubriendo sus ojos, ya que su gorra estaba tirada en algún lugar por entre medio de todas las cartas arrojadas en el piso y sobre su cama, en un gran desorden, un desorden que se propagaba por toda la habitación… pero Ash no pensaba en eso.  
Desde lo acontecido en la cafetería Ash no había salido de su habitación, no hallaba ni fuerzas ni motivos para hacerlo. Ya llevaba varias horas de pensar y pensar, de prender el televisor y apagarlo, de prender la radio y apagarla, de darse vueltas a través de su habitación maldiciendo entre dientes, de tomar sus cartas para renovar su estrategia, y de arrojarlas al aire en un impulso descontrolado… no era su mejor día.  
Continuaba ahí, en aquella posición en la que ya llevaba casi una hora, observando por entre sus dedos la fotografía pegada en su techo, una fotografía que parecía ser un viejo espejismo de algo que estaba destinado a no volver, aquella felicidad…  
Sintiendo un extraño impulso de rabia dentro de sí, alzó la mano que cubría sus ojos hacia la fotografía, queriendo sacarla de su vista, guardarla en cualquier lugar, y olvidarla para siempre… sin embargo, y cuando sus manos se distanciaban tan sólo por unos pocos centímetros de aquel objeto, se arrepintió, dejando a su brazo caer sin fuerza alguna sobre su cama, sin despegar los ojos de la foto, preguntándose en un susurro: -… ¿qué estuve apunto de hacer…?-.  
Sin embargo, en ese momento, y como suele ocurrir cuando se desea estar solo, unos sorpresivos golpes se escucharon desde la puerta de su habitación. Alguien buscaba.

Penosamente, y son deseo alguno, se levantó de su posición en la cama. Y con su cabello todo desordenado, con bolsas de cansancio bajo sus ojos, abrió la puerta.  
Nuevamente se sorprendió de ver quién le buscaba, no una sorpresa mayor que la noche anterior, sino que una extraña sorpresa de que ahora no había nervios ni nada, sino que algo de alegría, e incluso algo de paz; era Melody.  
Ella le sonreía dulcemente, como solía hacerlo frente a él, como solía sonreírle tan sólo a él. Ash le devolvió levemente la sonrisa, a pesar de que su rostro no era capaz de reflejar mucha felicidad en aquel momento.  
-Hola, Melody- Le saludó, tratando de olvidar, por ese rato al menos, aquella decepción que lo embriagaba. -¿Quieres pasar?- Le preguntó, en un gesto pocas veces visto en él, haciéndose a un lado para que la muchacha pudiese entrar a su habitación sin problemas. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, esta se negó.  
-Lo siento, Ash- Dijo sonriendo –Pero ahora no puedo, tengo prisa y tan sólo vine para preguntarte algo-.  
-¿Preguntarme?- Dijo Ash, frunciendo el ceño -¿De que se trata?-  
-¿Cómo es que lo has olvidado, eh?- Dijo ella, haciendo una mueca agradable y divertida de molestia. Gracias a aquella pregunta Ash comprendió, aunque muchos no puedan creerlo.  
-Ah…- Exclamó en un susurro -¿Vienes por lo de la fiesta?- Preguntó. Melody asintió, sonriente.  
-Exacto- Dijo –Y, ¿Qué me dices?... ¿Vienes conmigo?-.  
Ash soltó una pequeña carcajada dentro de sí, encontrándole algo de gracia al hecho de que jamás había invitado a nadie a una fiesta, y que al querer hacerlo había fracasado, y a que nunca lo habían invitado a una fiesta, y que al ser invitado no había podido aceptar, ya que… en ese momento, Ash comprendió que no tenía nada que perder, ya que no tenía nada, por consiguiente, tan sólo restaba ganar. Se sonrió.  
-Si, Melody- Dijo él, observándola a los ojos –Iré contigo a esa fiesta-.  
-¡Bien!- Exclamó Melody ante esto, echando con fuerza su codo hacia atrás, tensando los músculos de este, en celebración -¡Te prometo que lo vamos a pasar en grande, Ash!- Dijo luego, volviendo a su posición con las manos tomadas tras su espalda, con aquella hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, con aquellos hermosos ojos cafés observándolo. Ash se sonrojo, rascándose la nuca.  
-Bueno… supongo que tienes cosas que hacer…- Musitó él, sonriendo. Melody lo observó.  
-Si, Ash. Pero antes quiero hacerte un regalo… ya sabes, por ser mi único amigo en este internado…- Dijo ella, sonriendo.  
-¿Un regalo?- Preguntó Ash un tanto sorprendido, arqueando una ceja. Melody asintió, siempre sonriente.  
Ella metió una mano dentro del bolsillo del blue jeans que vestía en ese momento, y de su interior saco un pequeño y flaco paquete, envuelto en un papel de regalo verdoso con líneas doradas.  
-¿Y esto?- Preguntó Ash, tomando aquel paquete en sus manos, sin que el rubor se borrara de sus mejillas.  
-Esto es tu regalo, Ash- Dijo ella dulcemente –De mí para ti- Se sonrió. Ash lo observó como un si fuese un niño que en navidad recibe un presente, deseando abrirlo.  
-¿Puedo abrirlo?- Preguntó, alzando su vista a la muchacha.  
-No, aún no…- Dijo ella, negando con la cabeza, decepcionando un poco al muchacho. Melody se sonrió ante la cara de niño desilusionado que Ash poseía en ese instante, y le dijo con suavidad –Ábrelo cuando yo me haya ido, ¿de acuerdo?-.  
Ash asintió, sonriendo.  
-Esta bien…- Dijo lentamente. Melody se sonrió coqueta, arqueando un poco su cabeza hacía un hombro.  
-Bueno, Ash.- Dijo -Tengo cosas que hacer, así que nos vemos mañana- Concluyó sorpresivamente, alzando un poco una mano en señal de despedida, comenzando a caminar sin esperar siquiera una respuesta de Ash, quien observaba sorprendido como esta se alejaba de su lado.  
-Si… hasta mañana…- Murmuró, acomodando una mano en su cadera, observando a la muchacha que caminaba a través del pasillo, hacia su propia habitación.

Pasados varios segundos, el muchacho de cabellos oscuros finalmente se decidió, y abrió lentamente el paquete que había mantenido en sus manos hasta aquel instante… se sorprendió al ver lo que era, abriendo sus ojos levemente más allá de lo normal, casi con incredulidad: Era una fotografía, en ella aparecía Melody en una playa, vistiendo un ajustado traje de baño azul de una pieza, sentada sobre una toalla multicolor a la sombra de un gigantesco quitasol, con unos lentes oscuros caídos sobre su nariz, dejando visibles sus ojos cafés que observaban hacía la cámara tras ella, con su cuerpo levemente doblado hacia atrás, ya que el resto apuntaba hacia el mar frente a ella, con una mano apoyada en el suelo, con la otra sujetando sus lentes, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y con un gran y radiante sol de verano decorando el horizonte. Se veía muy bella, hermosa, juguetona, e inocente.

Varias horas después, con su habitación ya ordenada, Ash se encontraba cobijado en las sabanas de su cama, vestido tan sólo con su camiseta negra y su ropa interior, preparado para dormir. Se mantenía en silencio con su cabeza apoyada contra su almohada, con las manos tras su nuca, observando con algo de seriedad el techo frente a él, observando las dos fotografías que estaban pegadas en el techo frente a él, una junto a la otra.  
Lentamente, cerro sus ojos, y con una mano apagó la luz, dejando la habitación en una oscuridad total… pasados unos cuantos segundos se quedó profundamente dormido.

TO BE CONTINUED…  
-

-= COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR =-  
¡Hola!  
Arg… creo que cada vez estoy escribiendo peor, pero bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicárselo a Días de Escuela (DdE), y creo que eso ha afectado un poco =P

Espero que les guste el transcurso que va llevando la historia, porque a mi me esta comenzando a agradar mucho… tengo algunas ideas vagas de lo que serán los siguientes capítulos, aunque no se alarmen, el capitulo 5 ya se viene, después de todo, lo tengo planeado desde Marzo de este año =P  
Bueno, e intentado alejar un poco lo cursi que estaba la historia (cursi… cursi… una palabra que me ha rondado la cabeza últimamente xD), e insertar personajes que yo adoro, pero que los hago ser realmente insoportables en el papel electrónico… me agrada eso, le da un poco más de sabor al cuento este ^_^x

Bueno, le pido disculpas a todos los que llevan esperando algún tiempo por este capitulo (si es que aún queda alguien ), pero es que he debido ponerle prioridad a mi carrera, que ya estoy viendo que voy a tener que tomarme un año más de estudios, pues este año me ha "ido como el forro" xD  
Espero que comprendan que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, y que me perdonen, ya que como buen músico, tengo que darle a las cuerdas antes que a nada =P ¡Tengo que hacer fama!... ¡ejem! Quiero decir, hacer algo humilde ¡Muahahaha!...  
Ya, me dejo de sandeces.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, se aceptan sus criticas y comentarios. Gracias a todos los que me van apoyando.

Especiales gracias a Stephy: Por regañarme siempre que puede para que continúe esta cosa =P (¡Te quiero, hermanita!)

Y también a Areli: Por ser siempre una gran fuente de apoyo espiritual y de inspiración… y muchas veces de "calmante" ^_^x

Bueno, en fin, no tengo mucho tiempo para continuar escribiendo, y me queda mucha gente más a quien podría agradecer (Nah, mentira, creo que son tan sólo dos o tres más =P), pero bueno, ya les agradeceré en su momento, al menos sé que saben que me han ayudado (incluso sin querer) en continuar esta historia ^_^x

Por ahora, nos vemos!

-= COSAS (A RESPONDER POSIBLES DUDAS) =-  
Aquí aprovechare de responder "duditas" que pueden aparecer a través de la lectura de esta historia… Para las respuestas correspondientes al juego de cartas, aclaro inmediatamente que hace años que no juego, así que las reglas no las recuerdo al 100% ^_^.

\- Supongo que todos saben de donde he sacado a Melody, ¿no? Bueno, para quienes no sepan (siempre hay uno que otro =P) ella es uno de los personajes que aparece en la película "Pokémon 2000", conocida también como "Pokémon X: Revelation Lugia". Ahora, la explicación de porqué escogí "Mistic" como apellido para ella es simple (y un tanto ridículo): Después de haberme pasado horas jugando al "Sonic Adventure 2" de Dreamcast, me he aprendido algunos nombres de poderes que aparecen en ese juego, y "Mistic Melody" (Melodía Mística) es uno de ellos… xD, ¿tonto, no?

\- Para MI versión de la Liga Naranja: No se trata de una simple pelea entre el campeón de siempre y el retador, sino que de un torneo con todas sus letras, con eliminatorias, semifinales, y final. Ustedes entienden ^_^x

\- Muerte Súbita: No recuerdo si es que he explicado esto antes, así que lo haré ahora. Se trata de cuando el juego de cartas se basa simplemente en un premio, el primero que elimina al Pokémon del otro gana, y como dijo Kiko (Del "Chavo del 8") hace ya muchos años: "Gana el que no pierde" xD. Bueno, se usa en algunas facetas del juego de cartas… claro que ahora no recuerdo ninguna, pero cuando mi memoria este fresca, ya les contaré.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Fecha oficial de inicio del cap.: 29/JULIO/2003  
Fecha oficial de término del cap.: 19/AGOSTO/2003


	6. Regreso a casa

**DÍAS DE ESCUELA  
**Pokémon Fan Fiction - Escrito por DHB

* * *

TOMO QUINTO  
.: Regreso a Casa :.

ACTO 21  
.: Semana Libre :.

El sol lentamente comenzaba a tomar terreno en aquella mañana, subiendo a través del cielo luego del fin de la noche. Eran ya las diez de la mañana de aquel día sábado en el internado Master College.

A pesar de lo temprano que era, en los gimnasios del internado existía un gran movimiento, producto de los preparativos para la fiesta que se acercaba a paso rápido, tan sólo faltaban seis días para la gala. Guirnaldas, luces de colores, mesas, sillas, etc., todo estaba siendo acomodado con una anticipación impresionante, acatada por los alumnos voluntarios más entusiastas de todo el internado, es decir, aquellos que no tenían a nadie a quien visitar, ni ningún lugar donde ir en estas "vacaciones".

De pronto, un ruido extraño nació en el patio, rompiendo la armonía y la monotonía que tenían invadido a este. Provenía de los parlantes apostados en gran parte de los muros de este internado, de ellos nació tímidamente la voz de Duplica Rocket, quién anunció sin preámbulos que desde aquel día hasta el lunes subsiguiente todos poseían "libertad de acción", que podrían entrar y salir cuando quisieran del internado, ir donde quisieran, y hacer todo lo que quisieran (…dentro de las reglas comunes, claro) hasta la fecha de termino de esta norma. Y así, sin decir más, se escuchó un pequeño sonido de un crujido dentro de estos aparatos, indicio de que Duplica había apagado el micrófono por el cual hablaba. Lentamente, un rumor sordo nació de entre muchos lugares del internado, eran los alumnos que celebraban la confirmación del aniversario.

Ash despertó lentamente, la voz de Duplica lo había despertado. Se levantó de su cama con una pereza impresionante y, ya de pie, estiró sus músculos. Mientras hacía los quehaceres mañaneros pensaba en como le habría encantado continuar durmiendo, pero sabía bien que tenía cosas que hacer, y eran cosas que no podía dejar para otro momento. Así, ya vestido, salió de su habitación y se apoyó en el barandal frente a su puerta, observando con tranquilidad todo el internado a sus pies. Pensaba en silencio.  
-…tal vez debería ir a Pueblo Paleta…- Musitaba dentro de su cabeza, decidiendo que hacer. Rápidamente se decidió, iría a echar una pequeña visita a su ciudad natal, después de todo, ya hacía algún tiempo que él no se aparecía por ahí, sin embargo, no deseaba ir sólo.  
Lentamente alzó sus ojos hacia la habitación de Misty, y se sonrió.  
-Sería una buena oportunidad para que se le pase el enojo…- Pensó en voz alta. Luego, comenzó a caminar hacía la habitación de la pelirroja.

Misty se encontraba a la mitad de la cotidiana ducha que se daba todas las mañanas cuando escuchó la voz de Sabrina a través de la puerta del baño, esta le avisaba que alguien le buscaba. Con la fregadera en la mano, y con sus ojos muy abiertos, pestañeando seguidamente, se preguntó quien podría ser. Bastó sólo un milisegundo para que se diese cuenta de quién podría ser. Su humor cambió de pronto y sus cejas se juntaron.

Ash había pasado unos cuantos minutos esperando a la salida de la habitación de las muchachas, ya que Sabrina le había pedido cortésmente que esperara, que Misty estaba en la ducha. Apoyado en la baranda, él muchacho soltó un pequeño suspiro, había pasado algo de tiempo desde que Sabrina no lo trataba tan bien, quizás era un indicio de que las cosas comenzaban a tomar su rumbo normal. Habían sido tres días tranquilos luego del regalo que Melody le hiciera: su fotografía; claro que en estos tres días, no había tenido señas ni de Misty ni de Melody, salvo durante las clases, claro, aunque en estas no había ocurrido nada realmente importante… la verdad era que no había ocurrido nada. Bueno, ahora las cosas comenzaban a mejorar, así lo creía Ash.  
Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron con el viento cuando Misty abrió la puerta.  
-…continua molesta…- Pensó el muchacho, un tanto decepcionado. De hecho, la cara de la pelirroja no es la que se podría llamar de paz y tranquilidad, sino que lo contrario.  
Aunque Ash no se habría sorprendido tanto sí hubiese sabido que justamente en la noche anterior Misty había recibido otra visita, una no muy agradable. Melody había aparecido casi a las diez tan sólo para presumirle que Ash la había invitado a ELLA a la fiesta del aniversario.  
De hecho, cuando Misty abrió la puerta estaba segura de que encontraría a Melody, sin embargo, el hecho de haber encontrado a Ash en vez de ella no la había tranquilizado más, después de todo, ÉL la había invitado. Uno de esos clásicos momentos en los que las personas olvidan que también han hecho cosas dolorosas contra el otro, preocupándose tan sólo por los sentimientos que sienten en aquel momento. Me refiero al asunto con Gary.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó ella, sin siquiera saludar. Ash suspiró, deseando que lo que iba a hacer no fuese en vano.  
-…vengo a invitarte a un paseo- Dijo Ash, lo más serio posible. Misty arqueó una ceja, y soltó una pequeña carcajada.  
-Buena broma, Ash Ketchum- Exclamó, sin cambiar el molesto tono de su voz, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
-No es una broma- Replicó Ash, negando suavemente con la cabeza –Quiero que me acompañes a Pueblo Paleta-  
En el instante es que escuchó el nombre de su ciudad natal, el semblante de Misty cambió por completo: de la rabia absurda a la sorpresa total.  
-Pu… ¿Pueblo Paleta…?- Tartamudeó, con sus ojos muy abiertos perdidos en el muchacho frente a ella, buscando con urgencia los recuerdos de aquel viejo lugar. Se olvidó de todo el enojo que sentía, y de todo otro sentimiento, y sin dudarlo un segundo más aceptó, con una gran sonrisa decorándole el rostro mientras asentía con la cabeza. Ash se rascó la nuca, sorprendido, no esperaba un cambio tan repentino de actitud: estaba dispuesto a estar discutiendo el asunto por una hora, al menos.  
-Pero… ¿no era que estabas enojada conmigo?- Preguntó incrédulo, señalándole con un dedo sin poder creerlo. Sorpresivamente, Misty le tomó por el cuello con su brazo y lo empujó hacía abajo, dejando el rostro del muchacho a la altura de su cadera, mientras que con la otra mano alzaba la "V" de la victoria a los cielos.  
-¡Nos vamos a Pueblo Paleta!- Gritó, emocionada. Ash sonrió ridículamente dentro de aquella incomoda posición, con una gota en su cabeza, levantando lentamente un brazo también imitando la seña que hacía la pelirroja, aún preguntándose como era posible tan repentino cambio.  
-¡Yahoo…!- Exclamó con todo el ánimo posible, su voz se entrecortaba un poco debido al apretón de la pelirroja -¡Partiremos mañana!- Gimió.

Pasaron un par de horas desde aquel "acuerdo" entre ambos muchachos, y el sol ya se encontraba coronando el cielo despejado de aquel día, un día sin nubes a la vista, y que presentaba buenos aires de victoria. Había llegado la hora de almuerzo.

Dentro de la cafetería, los pocos alumnos que quedaban dentro del internado luego del anuncio de Duplica (menos de la mitad) fueron testigos de un hecho que hasta ese momento no tenía precedente alguno. Todos conocían, o dilucidaban, bien el carácter que Misty poseía, los rumores corrían rápido, sin embargo, ninguno se esperaba que ella atacara, nunca la habían visto hacerlo, y esa fue la primera vez.

Melody se encontraba tranquilamente almorzando en silencio, vistiendo sus ya comunes blue jeans, su camiseta rosa. Sentada sola en una de las mesas de aquella estructura, disfrutando sin mayores pormenores las babosas miradas de los alumnos a su alrededor, se sentía importante y alagada, le gustaba ser el centro de atención, algo que ciertamente sabía hacer muy bien.  
Sin embargo, su paz se fue cuando Misty llegó de improviso frente a ella, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de ambas manos, llamando inmediatamente la atención de una sorprendida Melody, que no se había percatado de su llegada. La pelirroja estaba sonriente, triunfante.  
-¿Dime?- Exclamó calmadamente Melody, observando a los ojos de la pelirroja.  
-¡Ash me invitó para que vayamos ÉL y YO, SOLOS, a Pueblo Paleta. SIN NADIE!- Dijo ella, sin borrar la alegría y emoción de su rostro.  
Melody parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida, un tanto decepcionada. Llevándose, lo más naturalmente posible, una cucharada de arroz a su boca, como si lo que la pelirroja le había dicho escasos segundos atrás no fuese nada. Sin embargo, se atragantó con la comida que comenzaba a tragar cuando Misty, más soberbia que nunca, alzó sus manos hacia ella, haciendo la seña de "2 a 1", para luego marcharse triunfante de la cafetería, seguida por la vista de todos los sorprendidos presentes. Misty comenzaba a participar en el juego que Melody había creado.

Y así, en aquel singular día, llegó la tarde, el sol rojizo. El mismo sol que alumbraba a Ash Ketchum en el patio del internado, observando sonriente un cartel pegado a un muro.  
-Excelente…- Se decía a sí mismo, leyendo los escritos de aquel pedazo de cartón frente a él:  
"ATENCIÓN:  
Se anuncia a todos los duelistas que  
a partir del siguiente miércoles comien-  
za el 1er Torneo Oficial de Cartas Poké-  
mon del internado Master College.  
Este durara hasta el viernes, así que  
vengan todos preparados.  
¡Ya que el ganador será el gran home-  
najeado en la fiesta del aniversario!  
¡No te lo pierdas!  
¡Apuestas Abiertas!"  
-¡Esto es excelente!- Se repitió a sí mismo Ash –Hace ya mucho que no participo en un torneo… y luego de la derrota contra ese idiota de Gary me vendría bien un juego fácil… ¡por fin todo comienza a mejorar!... bueno… si el torneo comienza el miércoles…- Se dijo él, revisando nuevamente el anuncio -…lo mejor será que regresemos el martes de Pueblo Paleta, quien sabe, quizás Misty quiera participar también-.  
Dicho esto, Ash se sonrió nuevamente y apretó su puño. Estaba seguro de una victoria, necesitaba una victoria.

Misty se encontraba echada sobre su cama, soñando despierta. Con una sonrisa en impresa en su rostro intentaba imaginarse como sería actualmente Pueblo Paleta, había sido tan sorpresivo, tan agradable. Esperaba cualquier cosa para aquel día menos eso.  
Dentro de su cabeza miles de pensamientos felices la rondaban (…por fin…), todos aquellos viejos recuerdos, que por fin dejarían de ser tan sólo recuerdos, ¡ahora podría volver a pisar el césped de Pueblo Paleta! ¡Respirar el aire de aquel lugar! Era magnífico. Se sentía tan impaciente por que llegara el siguiente día, y lo mejor de todo era que iría con Ash.  
Aunque difícil sea creerlo, el simple hecho de haber escuchado salir de la boca de Ash la frase: "Quiero que me acompañes a Pueblo Paleta", había logrado cambiar su estado de ánimo en tan sólo un segundo, algo que el pobre muchacho no había logrado en toda la fatídica semana que comenzaba a acabar.

Misty se sonrió sola nuevamente, y dio una vuelta sobre su cama, celebrando en silencio la buena suerte que comenzaba a ceñirse ante ella, era todo tan bueno, casi perfecto.  
Sabrina, que se había mantenido en silencio fúnebre, también echada en su propia cama escuchando su inseparable walkman, la observaba curiosa, preguntándose por que estaba su amiga y compañera de cuarto tan feliz… a estas alturas le resultaba algo extraño verla así.  
Se sentó lentamente a un costado de su cama, dando la cara a la pelirroja, y le preguntó:  
-¿Por qué tanta felicidad, Mist?-  
-¡Voy a Pueblo Paleta!- Contestó esta, sentándose también en su cama, dando la cara a su compañera, quién la miraba con una ceja elevada.  
-¿Pueblo Paleta?- Preguntó ella, un tanto confusa.  
-¡Si!- Misty tomó las manos de Sabrina entre las suyas -¿Te imaginas? Después de diez años vuelvo a ir a Pueblo Paleta, ¡estoy tan contenta!-  
-…ya lo veo…- Replicó Sabrina, sin lograr mostrar mucho ánimo, sino más bien sorpresa, pero Misty no lo notó, estaba demasiado contenta y feliz como para notar cosas tan pequeñas como esas.

Con una velocidad felina, Misty soltó las manos de Sabrina para comenzar a saltar por entre la habitación. A los ojos de Sabrina esto era algo así como una "fiesta para uno"… comprendía muy bien lo importante que Pueblo Paleta debía ser para su amiga, y también comprendía muy bien lo mucho que ella debía echar de menos aquella pequeña localidad, después de todo, no la veía hace diez años, y eso era mucho tiempo… de pronto, algo de curiosidad apareció dentro de ella: ¿Sería Pueblo Paleta igual que antes?, es decir, ¿Habrá cambiado mucho en diez años?  
Esta última pregunta se la hizo a Misty, quién aún correteaba alrededor de la pieza, sin embargo, al escucharla se detuvo en seco.  
-¿Cambios?- Murmuró –Bueno, supongo que si ha cambiado… te lo dije la noche que llegué aquí. Pero la verdad no sé… ¡va a ser interesante ver lo nuevo que tenga Pueblo Paleta! ¿No lo crees?- Dijo, volviendo a su sonrisa. Sabrina también se sonrió.  
-Veo que nada podrá quitarte ese ánimo. Bueno, eso es bueno…- dijo, para luego murmurar para si misma –Ya estaba bueno de verte llorar tanto…-  
-Supongo…- dijo Misty, con una mano en su barbilla, observando el piso –Supongo que Pueblo Paleta debe haber cambiado, después de todo Ash y Gary han ganado mucha fama, y es casi imposible que sea el mismo pequeño pueblo que tengo en mi mente, con aquellas pequeñas casas de madera y las grandes praderas del Profesor Oak, ¡ojalá que no le hayan hecho nada a las praderas!... no me gustaría ver un camino de autobuses cruzándolas, les quitarían todo el encanto que tienen…-  
Y así, durante varios minutos, Misty continuó divagando, hablando en voz alta, más bien, pensando en voz alta acerca de su pueblo natal. Fue tanto tiempo el que estuvo así que a Sabrina le bajo algo de aburrimiento. Sin decir palabra alguna, acomodó nuevamente sus audífonos a sus oídos y apretó "play"… pero, una nueva pregunta circundó su mente, y valía la pena preguntarla. Nuevamente se quitó los audífonos y alzó su voz a la pelirroja, interrumpiéndola en seco.  
-¿Con quien vas a ir?... ¿o piensas ir sola? Podría ser un viaje peligroso…-  
Ante esta pregunta, y para la mayúscula sorpresa de la chica de cabellos oscuros, Misty sonrió, la más grande y tierna sonrisa que ella le había visto desde su llegada.  
-¡Voy con Ash!- Exclamó la pelirroja -¡Me invitó personalmente, partimos mañana a primera hora!- Dicho a esto, alzó una mano a Sabrina e hizo nuevamente el símbolo de la victoria. Sabrina pestañeó un par de veces, algo sorprendida e incrédula.  
-…mira tú…- Murmuró ella calladamente -…esto se esta poniendo bueno…-. Misty volvió a sonreír tiernamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Fecha oficial de inicio del acto: 25/SEPTIEMBRE/2003  
Fecha oficial de término del acto: 25/SEPTIEMBRE/2003

TOMO QUINTO  
.: Regreso a Casa :.

ACTO 22  
.: Tres son Multitud :.

El reloj apenas marcaba las 09:00AM de aquel día domingo que recién comenzaba, con el tímido sol madrugador comiéndose el cielo poco a poco, para cuando la puerta de la habitación compartida entre Misty y Sabrina sonó, alguien golpeaba.

Ash ya estaba listo, con su clásica mochila tras su espalda (esa de la serie de TV), con su chaqueta azul de mangas cortas puesta, con su orgullosa gorra sobre su cabeza, esperando impaciente a que alguien abriese la puerta de la habitación 227, la de Misty y Sabrina. Su impaciencia no era producto de la temperatura, agradable a esa hora (la primavera estaba próxima), ni de ninguna otra razón de ese estilo: era por la hora; deseaba llegar lo más rápido posible a Pueblo Paleta, aprovechar los cuatro días que estarían hay. Sin embargo, tardaban mucho en abrir la puerta. Ash volvió a golpear, olvidando por completo la hora y el día que eran.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, y el rostro recién despierto de Sabrina se asomó. Saludó a Ash amigablemente, obviando el enojo que sentía en su interior debido a ser despertada tan temprano un día domingo, y fue a avisar a Misty, cerrándole la puerta a Ash en su nariz… podría tomarse como una forma sutil de venganza.

Paso toda una larga hora desde que Sabrina se asomase, una hora en la que Ash escuchó un jaleo de proporciones proveniente del interior de la habitación de las chicas… algo que, sin duda, lo descolocó un poco. Una hora en la que aprovechó de jugar con una moneda de metal utilizada en los duelos de cartas, una hora en la que aprovechó de ver el cielo, contar las nubes, observar cuantas moscas volaban… una hora de aburrirse como nunca. Su impaciencia había crecido mucho en esa pequeña hora. Para calmarla recurrió a lo que tenía a mano, algo que podía matar su creciente aburrimiento (…las chicas suelen tardarse una eternidad en arreglarse, aunque a veces vale la pena la espera): recurrió a sus inseparables naipes, y que más que nunca llevaba junto a él: le encantaba jugar con sus amigos de Pueblo Paleta; Comenzó a inspeccionar una y cada una de las cartas, leyendo hasta las letras más pequeñas de estas… matando el tiempo. Sin embargo, se detuvo de improviso cuando llegó a una carta en particular: Zapdos.  
La observó extrañado, ¿tenía algo extraño? No, se veía como siempre, sin embargo, algo le atraía de aquella carta, algo que no sabía como explicar, aunque en ese momento no le dio importancia alguna… no sospechaba la importancia que esta carta tomaría en el transcurso de los siguientes días.

Finalmente, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Misty salió de su habitación con las mejillas enrojecidas producto de la vergüenza que le había dado mantener a Ash tanto tiempo esperándola, pero Ash pensaba en otras cosas en aquel momento, se le había olvidado por completo la hora que había estado esperando: tan sólo observaba a Misty, atónito, ella vestía las mismas teñidas que acostumbraba, y llevaba el mismo corte de cabello de siempre, pero tenía algo más, algo que hacía que el cuerpo de Ash se estremeciera, no supo explicarlo, y Misty ni siquiera lo notó. La razón, después de todo, era algo simple: Misty había recuperado, sin quererlo, aquella frescura que poseía de niña, aquel aura feliz que irradiaba cuando pequeña.  
Ash, en ese instante, olvidó todo, y se quedó como una estatua con la mirada fija en la muchacha frente a ella, como si estuviese absorbiendo aquel sentimiento que no había sentido en diez años, algo que era reciproco. Ambos sonreían, sin saber porque, alegres.  
Sin embargo, todo ese mágico ambiente se vio interrumpido cuando Sabrina apareció de improviso a espaldas de Misty.  
-Se te olvidó esto- Le dijo a la pelirroja, con una fresca sonrisa, depositando en las manos de su sorprendida amiga el morral rojo que ella le había conseguido tiempo atrás. Ash se rascó la cabeza.  
-…supongo que estamos apurados…- Dijo.  
Y así, finalmente, comenzó la marcha hacía Pueblo Paleta. Ambos se despidieron de Sabrina (quien se mostraba realmente contenta de poseer por fin su habitación de vuelta para ella sola, aunque fuese tan sólo por un par de días) y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta de salida.

A pesar de que estaban separados por escasos minutos de esta puerta, disfrutaron aquel momento en silencio, sintiéndose realmente cómodos uno junto al otro, enviándose tiernas y esporádicas miradas ocultas. Por fin, sentían ellos, por fin se habían acabado los problemas, y por fin podrían regresar a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, volver a disfrutar nuevamente aquel sentimiento que los trasformaba en una pareja tan unida como la música y el placer, una unión que se mezclaba entre la niñez y la madures. Sin embargo…

Para sorpresa de ambos, una pequeña figura permanecía dormida a las faldas de la puerta de salida del internado. Era Melody, quién permanecía acurrucada contra la pared de concreto contigua a la gigantesca puerta de metal verde, escondiendo entre sus brazos una gran mochila de campaña color crema. Misty palideció.  
Sin embargo, esta última no alcanzó a pedirle a Ash que la despertara, no reaccionó a tiempo, y Ash ya lo había hecho.

-¿Ah?... Hola, Ash…- Dijo Melody dulcemente, aún medio dormida, sonriendo -…te estaba esperando y creo que me dormí- Dicho esto soltó una pequeña y tierna carcajada. Ash la observaba en una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción, rascándose la frente con un dedo.  
-… ¿y porqué me estabas esperando?- Le preguntó, lo más cordialmente que sus nervios le permitían. Melody, sin que Ash lo notase, lanzó una desafiante mirada a Misty, esta estaba ya roja de rabia.  
-Es que escuché por ahí que hoy ibas a visitar tu ciudad natal, y la curiosidad me hizo querer ir contigo… ¿no te molesta, verdad?- Concluyó ella, observando a Ash con cierta suplica.  
-Bueno…- Suspiró Ash, volteando levemente hacia Misty. El rostro de esta no mostraba nada más que enojo y frustración, Ash comprendió de inmediato que para ella la idea de que Melody los acompañara era algo menos que espantosa, sin embargo, ella lo había estado esperando quien sabe desde que hora, no podía negarse así como así… no sería justo, a pesar de que a él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que le destruyeran el panorama que tenía planeado. Finalmente, y para la decepción pelirroja, accedió.  
Melody saltó a sus brazos de la pura felicidad que le daba que Ash hubiese aceptado, este se ruborizó al instante ante la poca costumbre de que una chica lo abrazara, y volteó por inercia a Misty… y como dijo un viejo sabio por ahí: el rostro de Misty en ese instante era un verdadero poema… un oscuro poema: una mezcla extraña de decepción, rabia, frialdad, ganas de asesinato, etc. Ash palideció, tratando de sonreír vanamente ante lo que ocurría frente sus ojos, pero, todo lo que sentía en ese momento cambió radicalmente por sorpresa y falta de entendimiento, ya que Melody, soltando el cuello de Ash, alzó sus manos hacia la pelirroja, sin siquiera preocuparse de que Ash la viera, e hizo el gesto de "3 a 1", este gesto enfureció más aún a la pelirroja, quien gruñó entre dientes, sintiendo una impotencia sin igual. Sin embargo, y al otro lado de la moneda, el despistado de Ash observaba toda la escena casi con miedo, sin entender absolutamente nada.

El viaje aún no comenzaba y ya era realmente pesado. Eso pensaba Ash mientras caminaban por el camino que separaba al desolado internado con la estación de buses más cercana, alrededor de unos 15 minutos de caminata. El silencio en el ahora trío era algo sepulcral, a tal nivel que ni siquiera el sonido del viento que corría a esas horas en rededor de los oídos de los muchachos se lograba escuchar, era algo sumamente incomodo.  
Ash, en un intento de romper aquella incomoda situación volteó hacía Melody, quién se mantenía con su vista perdida en el horizonte (al igual que Misty), y le preguntó nuevamente como es que ella había logrado enterarse del viaje que tenían planeado hacer la pelirroja y él, sin embargo, ella insistía con su "por ahí". Misty al escuchar esta pregunta comenzó a odiarse, después de todo, ella era la causa por la cual Melody había logrado enterarse, pero ¿cómo iba ella a suponer que aquella muchacha idiota los iba a acompañar? Sin embargo, no había notado un pequeño detalle: Melody no la había delatado, quizás era por conveniencia propia, para que Ash sintiera que ella estaba atenta a cada movimiento de él, y que quizás eso le gustara (algo extremadamente difícil de decir, ya que el primer paso sería que Ash se diese cuenta de aquello); o la otra alternativa podría ser que ella no quisiese meter a Misty en líos con Ash, a pesar de que aquello le convendría. Fuese cual fuese la razón ella no había abierto la boca, pero, como ya dije antes, nadie lo había notado.  
Y así, transcurrieron los quince minutos más largos y pesados en toda la historia del joven Ketchum, quien, a pesar de sus intentos, no logró relajar en nada el ambiente, ni tampoco ser un buen anfitrión, o algo medianamente parecido. Sin dudas, estaba en una mala racha.

Tuvo que pasar casi una hora para que por fin se rompiera el silencio. Los chicos se encontraban ahora solos arriba del autobús, ya en camino hacia Pueblo Paleta, cada uno en su propio mundo, observando el paisaje a través de los cristales del vehículo, pensando quien sabe que cosas, cuando repentinamente se comenzó a escuchar una melodía… una hermosa melodía.  
Ash y Misty, sentados uno al lado del otro, alzaron sus ojos hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquella melodía, al asiento frente a ellos: descubrieron que era Melody quien cantaba. Ambos chicos estaban impresionados. (La melodía era aquella de la flauta que ella misma tocaba en la película: "Pokémon 2000, El Poder de Uno")  
Ninguno de los dos se había imaginado que Melody poseyese una voz tan hermosa como la que poseía, incluso para Misty, viéndola así: observando a través de la ventana mientras cantaba; le parecía que la voz que escuchaba pertenecía a un ángel. La melodía que Melody tarareaba ciertamente la había cautivado.  
-…Melody…- Murmuró ella, sin poder evitarlo -… ¿de donde sacaste esa canción?-.  
Ante la pregunta Melody paró de cantar, y volteó hacia ella, mostrando nostalgia en sus ojos.  
-Es de mi isla natal, Shamuty. ¿Te gustó?- Preguntó, extrañamente sonriéndole a Misty, pero sonriéndole bien, sin trampas de por medio.  
Esta asintió, aún cautivaba.  
-Si, es una canción muy hermosa… y cantas muy bien…- Esto último lo dijo con algo de dificultad.  
-Gracias- Respondió la otra muchacha –No me esperaba un cumplido de tu parte…-. Misty pareció tragar un poco de saliva, ella tampoco esperaba darle un cumplido.  
-Oye… pero, ¿y porqué no nos dijiste que podías cantar así?- Preguntó Ash, también cautivado.  
-Bueno, no me lo habías preguntado, Ash- Contestó ella, con cierto toque bromista. Ash se sonrió burlesco, ella tenía razón… aunque fuese un poco. –Esta canción es una de las más comunes en mi isla…- comenzó a explicar la muchacha sin siquiera la necesidad de que se lo pidiesen. Ash y Misty prestaron atención -…desde que yo era muy pequeña, me enseñaron esta canción, después de todo era nieta de uno de los personajes más importantes de la isla: mi abuelo era un gran sacerdote y duelista de cartas… supongo que los fanáticos de ese juego no tienen límite- Sonrió.  
-¿Entonces fue él quién te enseñó a jugar?- Preguntó Ash. Melody asintió.  
-Si, él fue el primero en enseñarme, mi segundo maestro fueron los libros… veras. Como nieta de uno de los mayores sacerdotes de las Islas Shamuty no podía darme el lujo de no aprender nada. A pesar de que iba a escuelas normales, a mi me separaban de los demás niños para enseñarme canciones folclóricas o rituales, ya que se suponía que mi destino era convertirme en una sacerdotisa digna de mi apellido, pero al final decidí dedicarme a otra cosa.-  
-¿Las cartas?- Interrumpió Misty.  
-Exacto. Heredé eso de mi abuelo y de mi padre. Cuando tomé la decisión de no ser sacerdotisa, al menos no ahora, mi hermana mayor decidió tomar mi lugar, así yo pude dedicarme libremente a aprender acerca del juego de cartas. Mi abuelo tenía un sin fin de manuales provenientes de todo el mundo, así que aprender no me fue difícil… pero, aunque ya no iba a ser una sacerdotisa, de todas formas me separaban de los otros niños de la escuela y me enseñaban las canciones y bailes de la isla… no es que no me gusten, de hecho, me encantan, pero nunca pude saber lo que era un verdadero amigo… siempre fue muy solitaria…-  
-¿Esa es la razón por la que te comportas así en el internado?- Volvió a preguntar Misty. Melody asintió, su semblante no era triste, pero no se alejaba mucho de este.  
-Si… bueno. Misty, aunque me cueste admitirlo debo decir que tú has sido lo más cercano a una amiga que he tenido… suena extraño, pero es cierto…- Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Misty.  
-Si así eres amiga, como serás como enemiga- Pensó ella.  
-Y Ash también, él es el único amigo… cercano, que he tenido en mi vida. Pero bueno, no les voy a contar cosas tristes ahora, ¿verdad? No quiero echarles a perder su visita a Pueblo Paleta-. Misty y Ash se miraron de reojo ante esto.  
-…supongo que esta bien…- Dijo el muchacho –Pero, Melody, hay dos cosas que no entiendo. Si ya no ibas a ser sacerdotisa, ¿para que te enseñaron las canciones?, digo… ¿No es un poco tonto?... erm… es decir…-  
-Si, Ash, entiendo lo que quieres decir- Le interrumpió Melody, sonriendo –La razón por la que me seguían enseñando las canciones y los bailes era porqué mi abuelo se había suicidado, y tenían miedo que mi hermana siguiera el mismo camino-  
-¡¿Suicidado?!- Preguntaron al unísono Misty y Ash, sorprendidos. Melody palideció.  
-Erm… bueno, si. Pero esa es otra historia- Dijo ella, sonriendo un tanto ridícula –Ash, ¿no te gustaría saber mejor algo que podría interesarte?, digamos, ¿cómo la historia de las cartas de duelo en mi isla, es algo muy interesante?-.  
Sorprendentemente, Ash comprendió que Melody no quería hablar del tema de su abuelo, debía ser algo duro, y asintió. Melody se sonrió, y al igual que Misty, volteó nuevamente hacía el paisaje fuera del autobús en movimiento.  
-…las danzas y cánticos de mi isla están relacionados con las cartas. ¿Por qué? Eso es simple: una vieja leyenda cuenta que hace ya muchos siglos, cuando la gente recién comenzaba a poblar Shamuty, existían bestias mitológicas, esas bestias son los dibujos de las cartas: los Pokémon.-  
-¿Los Pokémon?- Preguntó Misty.  
-Si, Misty. Supongo que a ti también te han contado que los Pokémon antes estaban vivos, pero que por alguna extraña razón desaparecieron del planeta- Dijo Melody.  
-Si… creo haber escuchado algo por ahí- Respondió vagamente la pelirroja.  
-Yo también.- Dijo Ash -¿Misty, recuerdas que el Profesor Oak solía hablar de eso cuando éramos niños?-. Misty volteó hacia él.  
-Si. Decía que en muchas regiones del planeta muchas religiones y rituales veneraban a los dibujos de las cartas, ya que se decía que alguna vez poseyeron vida propia y poblaron el planeta… ¿pero no eran tan sólo cuentos para niños?-.  
Melody, quien observaba a ambos un tanto sorprendida, sacudió su cabeza y continuó hablando:  
-Bueno… no sé si sean cuentos para niños, Misty, pero en mi isla lo creían ciegamente. Lo que me enseñaron de niña, los bailes y todo eso, se utilizaba en los cultos y rituales para venerar a los Pokémon y la leyenda de mi isla: Se suponía que en la época en la que vivían los Pokémon, existió una guerra, una guerra entre humanos y Pokémon, y que uno de los héroes de Shamuty logró dominar a la bestia más feroz de todas las Islas Naranja, un ave Pokémon llamada Lugia.-  
-¿Lugia?... que extraño, yo que pensaba que tan sólo era una carta rara- Dijo Ash, pensando en voz alta, un tanto sorprendido.  
-Si, Ash- Dijo Melody –Todos piensan lo mismo. En el mundo existe tan sólo una carta de Lugia… y esa esta aquí…- Sentenció ella. Misty y Ash abrieron sus ojos de par a par, en sorpresa.  
-¿Aquí?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.  
Melody, seriamente, tomó su mochila y abrió uno de los bolsillos de esta, sacando una caja plateada: su baraja. Ante la vista de los muchachos sacó las cartas y comenzó a buscar, eligiendo una carta de entre todas. Se las enseñó a ambos muchachos frente a ella.  
-…esta es la única carta de Lugia que existe en el mundo, la creó mi abuelo por medio de un intrincado ritual en la Isla Shamuty, y yo la heredé. Mi hermana la rechazó, le daba algo de miedo…-  
-¿Miedo…?- Murmuró Ash observando la carta. Se parecía mucho a una que él tenía. Poseía el mismo borde dorado, el mismo dibujo imponente del Pokémon, el mismo grandioso poder de ataque de duelo… parecía una gemela a la carta que él poseía. Aquello no era tan lejano a la realidad.  
En silencio, Ash tomó su propia mochila, buscó su baraja, y sin que nadie lo notara sacó su carta de Zapdos. La alzó a la vista de ambas chicas, ellas se mostraron muy sorprendidas también.  
-…esta es Zapdos, también es una carta única Melody… pero, no sé si tenga algo que ver con tu carta, o con tu hogar, la verdad, no tengo idea de donde proviene este naipe…- Dijo él, seriamente, observando a la sorprendida muchacha directamente a los ojos.  
-…esto debe ser una broma…- Interrumpió Misty, mostrándose un tanto incrédula, pero al mismo tiempo, igualmente impresionada. Ash y Melody voltearon hacia ella.  
Como muchos de ustedes supondrán: Misty, a la vista de sus dos compañeros de viaje, mantenía en sus manos su propia baraja…  
-Esa es…- Murmuró Ash, sorprendido de volver a ver aquella caja azul después de tanto tiempo, le agradó descubrir que Misty aún poseía el regalo que él le dio cuando se despidieron.  
-Si, Ash. Este es tu regalo de despedida…- Dijo ella, sonriendo levemente mientras buscaba algo de entre sus cartas. –Pero ahora tiene a un integrante más, todo lo demás esta como tú lo formaste.- Dicho esto, sacó una carta de entre todas, y se la pasó a Ash, quien la comparó con la otra que tenía en su otra mano, entregándole luego ambas cartas a Melody. -…esa el la carta principal de mi mazo, Articuno, también es única… me la regalo mamá antes de morir…-  
-¿Muerta…?- Pensó Ash, observando con sorpresa y dolor a Misty. Sin embargo, no hizo preguntas, las cosas ya se estaban poniendo lo suficientemente extrañas como para darles un toque trágico, le preguntaría después.  
-…tan sólo falta una…- Interrumpió Melody, observando las tres cartas en sus manos. Ambos chicos voltearon hacia ella -…tan sólo falta una carta para que se cumpla la leyenda…-.  
-¿Leyenda?- Preguntó Misty.  
-¿Cuál leyenda?- Preguntó Ash. Melody desvió sus ojos de las cartas y los apuntó a los rostros de los dos sorprendidos muchachos frente a ella, luego, como si cantase, comenzó a recitar un viejo poema que todos los habitantes de las Islas Shamuty conocen:  
-…"Cuando los cuatro se junten, cuando las cuatro bestias encerradas en naipes se junten, cuando las cuatro barajas oscuras aparezcan, el mal vendrá con ellas, y tratará de conquistar a las cuatro bestias encerradas. Pero cuatro almas se alzaran y lucharán por la luz… una sacrificará su poder, una sacrificará su libertad, una sacrificará sus memorias, y una sacrificará todo lo que tiene. Pero si las cuatro almas se convierten en una, la luz resplandecerá y la oscuridad regresará nuevamente a las sombras".  
-…que tétrico…- Murmuró Ash –Espero no ser una de esas cuatro almas-  
-¡Ash!- Murmuró Misty, golpeándole con el codo. Esto parecía importante.  
-Ash tiene razón, Misty. Es tétrico- Dijo Melody, volviendo a sonreír –Es un pequeño fragmento de la historia del héroe de Shamuty del que les hable hace rato… pero no se preocupen, tal vez no sea más que un cuento, y quizás todo esto no sea más que una coincidencia… ¿no lo creen?- Concluyó ella, devolviéndole a cada uno su respectivo naipe. Ash también sonrió, no así Misty.  
-Si… puros cuentos…- Murmuró Ash, rascándose la nuca.

Así transcurrieron casi dos horas más de viaje. Algunas personas se subieron al autobús en el camino, pero eso no tenía importancia para el trío.  
Luego de la última frase de Ash, un silencio irrompible volvió a apoderarse del ambiente, todos tenían su mente en un sinfín de preguntas. Este asunto de las cartas, de leyendas y profecías era algo sumamente extraño, en especial para Misty y para Ash, los turbaba. Así mismo a Melody, quien no podía convencerse de que todo fuese una coincidencia, aunque la verdad, no era una coincidencia.  
Misty era la más cercana a descubrir la verdad, sin embargo, había olvidado por completo un extraño encuentro con una pequeña niña en bosque cercano al internado tiempo atrás… había olvidado por completo una frase que habría sido de gran ayuda para este momento: "Cosas del destino"…

Luego de mucho rato en silencio, el sueño se apoderó de uno de los integrantes de trío: así fue como Ash se quedó completamente dormido, con la cabeza hundida en su pecho, siendo de vez en cuando asediado en silencio por las miradas de ambas chicas a su lado.  
Una de ellas se sonreía: Misty; lo encontraba tan tierno durmiendo… después de todo, pensó, la presencia de Melody en el grupo no había logrado opacar del todo los deseos que ella tenía de estar con él a solas. Disfrutaba verle ahí, como un niño indefenso.  
Por otra parte, Melody, quien también observaba a Ash, se hacía un sinfín de preguntas dentro de su cabeza, tanto relacionadas con la leyenda de las cartas, como con sus sentimientos… comenzaba a dudar si es que lo que sentía por Ash era algo real o no. Después de todo, lo que había contado acerca de su niñez no era una mentira, siempre fue solitaria, y había encontrado en Ash a un verdadero amigo… pero, ahora comenzaba a dudar. Era cierto que le gustaba Ash, no sentía reparos en decirlo, aunque fuese un poco… sin embargo, los demás actos que había hecho habían sido mayoritariamente para molestar a la pelirroja… era así, ¿verdad?

Varios minutos transcurrieron así, contemplando al inocente chico durmiendo, para cuando de repente Misty alzó su voz a Melody.  
-Tú y yo somos parecidas… ¿sabías?...- Dijo ella. Melody la observó con sorpresa.  
-¿Parecidas?...-. Misty asintió con la cabeza, desviando su mirada lentamente hacía ella, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Si… yo también tuve una infancia muy solitaria, Melody… en eso nos parecemos mucho…-.

Así, Misty comenzó a contarle un poco de la historia de su infancia, tocando levemente el tema de su partida de Pueblo Paleta. Contándole acerca de su falta de amigos, de sus clases particulares… varios minutos pasaron conversando, descubriendo que en realidad podían simpatizar (algo que ni siquiera habían intentado). Podían ser amigas, después de todo, claro que siempre y cuando el tema de conversa no fuese Ash Ketchum…

Pasó una hora más, y finalmente el bus arribó a su destino.  
El trío se bajo del vehículo y contemplaron en gloria y majestad la entrada principal de Pueblo Paleta. Era cierto que algunas cosas habían cambiado, pero parecía que no, los temores de la pelirroja eran infundados.

-Bienvenida a casa…- Murmuró Ash tiernamente, sonriéndole a Misty. Pero esta no lo miraba, su vista estaba perdida en el lugar que hace ya tanto tiempo no veía. En silencio, sus ojos demostraron unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría…

…ella había regresado a su verdadero hogar…  
…luego de diez largos años…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Fecha oficial de inicio del acto: 26/SEPTIEMBRE/2003  
Fecha oficial de término del acto: 26/SEPTIEMBRE/2003

TOMO QUINTO  
.: Regreso a Casa :.

ACTO 23  
.: La Arpía :.

Era el amanecer de aquel día domingo. Era el momento exacto en que Ash, Misty, y Melody salían del internado para dirigirse, bajo un ambiente muy peculiar, al lejano Pueblo Paleta.

…nos encontramos en el interior del internado, en la parte más oscura y secreta de este: en el subterráneo secreto de los Rockets, donde el patriarca de todo aquel clan: Giovanni Rocket; mantenía una aguda conversación con su credo.

-…muy bien…- Murmuró él, con su firme voz de mando, cobijado bajo la sombra de la habitación donde se encontraba junto a sus hijos: Kassidy y Butch (Un tipo casi de la misma estatura de James, con ojos despreciables, de cabellos rubios y semblante desafiante. Se podría considerar a la par con James, sin embargo, este último es un idiota, Butch es realmente peligroso. Digno hijo de su padre); y sus sobrinos: Jessie, James y también Duplica; todos observándolo con gran atención, e incluso, un poco de temor.  
Pero, después de todo, el lugar donde se encontraban influenciaba el temor. Era la habitación donde bastante tiempo atrás Kassidy había con Giovanni, aquel lugar oscuro y siniestro, con la vista perfecta y vigilante de los cientos de máquinas y científicos de última generación que trabajaban una planta debajo del lugar donde se encontraban.

-…el momento ha llegado…- Volvió a alzar su voz Giovanni, acomodando sus manos bajo su mentón, con sus codos apoyados en la mesa frente a él. –Según mis soplones las cuatro cartas ya están dentro de la escuela, los tesoros han llegado finalmente.-  
-¿Los tesoros?- Preguntó al temeroso James. Jassie inmediatamente lo golpeó en el estómago con su codo, una de las reglas vitales era no alzar la voz si Giovanni no lo ordenaba. Por suerte para el muchacho de las mechas moradas, este ni siquiera se inmutó.  
-¡Escúchenme bien, Butch, Jessie, Duplica, y James!- Ordenó Giovanni, poniéndose en pie, observando con don de mando al quinteto parado como si fuesen militantes de un ejército frente a él –Les ordeno a ustedes cuatro a que se inscriban en el torneo de cartas que he organizado. Su misión es descubrir quién posee los tesoros, ¿he hablado claro?- Concluyó sin dar mayores detalles. Los cinco chicos se miraron unos a otros, algunos confundidos, otros esperando descubrir la misma satisfacción que ellos sentían en las caras del otro.  
-Pero, ¿y que hay de mi?- Preguntó Kassidy.  
-Lamento dejarte fuera del juego, hija mía, pero quiero que te encargues de vigilar todo desde afuera. No podemos permitir que los tesoros se filtren por ningún lugar, y no confío en nadie más que en ti para esto-.  
Al escuchar esto, Kassidy, quién no había tomado la noticia de que no participaría en el torneo de cartas con mucha conformidad, se sonrió, e hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
-Pero, tío.- Alzó su voz James, ante la mirada atónita de Jassie (según ella, su estupidez no tenía límites). -¿De que se trata eso de las cuatro cartas y esos tesoros, que no entiendo el guacamole?-  
-No tengo porque explicártelo. Tú haces lo que yo te ordene cuando te lo ordene, y punto- Replicó Giovanni al instante de haber recibido la pregunta, severo, siempre severo. James tragó un poco de saliva.  
-Entonces yo me niego a participar- Dijo una voz de entre el grupo, todos voltearon sorprendidos hacia la procedencia de esta: Duplica.  
-¿Te niegas?- Preguntó Giovanni en aire bromista. Duplica apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, juntando sus cejas.  
-Si. Por lo que veo lo que usted esta planeando no es nada bueno, y no quiero participar en esto. Nunca me he fiado mucho de usted, y esta no es la excepción, señor Giovanni, ¡no voy a participar en nada que no me de confianza, y esto no me la da! ¿Entendió?- Concluyó ella, con un sorpresivo aire de soberbia sumamente extraño en un ser tan distraído y soñador como ella. Todos la miraban con ingenua sorpresa, no esperaban siquiera una reacción medianamente cercana a la que acababan de ver por parte de ella. Sin embargo, más que darle comprensión a Giovanni Rocket, lo enfureció.

Lentamente, él caminó hacia ella, observándola como quién observa a una hormiga a punto de ser aplastada por tu dedo, todos se aterraron, mas no Duplica.  
-Así que te niegas, niñita…- Dijo Giovanni, ya frente a ella. Duplica no movió ningún músculo, mantenía sus ojos pegados a los de Giovanni, sin demostrar temor, a pesar de que por dentro temblaba como nunca: conocía bien de lo que era capaz Giovanni. -…entonces…- Murmuró él -…largo…-.  
Ante esta última frase sorprendió a los cinco jóvenes, no esperaban algo tan… pasivo.  
-¡¿Es que no me oíste?!- Gritó Giovanni, tomando bruscamente uno de los hombros de la muchacha, volteándola hacia la puerta del ascensor, única salida de aquella habitación, y empujándola -¡Dije que te fueras!-  
Duplica trastabillo un poco y nuevamente recobró el equilibrio, volteando inmediatamente hacia el grupo a sus espaldas, los más jóvenes estaban sorprendidos y asustados, Giovanni había vuelto silenciosamente a su asiento, acomodando nuevamente las manos bajo su mentón.  
Duplica dio un desafiante suspiro, y sin decir palabra alguna, se marchó.

Una vez se fue, Giovanni ordenó a su hija Kassidy que la substituyera, ya vería que hacer con aquella "maleducada" de Duplica, ahora habían cosas más importantes que hacer. Así, ordenó a todos que se inscribieran en aquel torneo, y que obligaran a los portadores de los cuatro tesoros a revelar sus respectivas identidades, los cuatro Rockets aceptaron gustosos.  
-Muy bien…- Murmuró Giovanni, sonriendo malignamente -…un paso menos para concretar mi sueño-. Luego, soltó una gran carcajada. Los chicos lo observaron en aquel momento con admiración, temor, y respeto. Era un verdadero patriarca.

Los preparativos para la fiesta del aniversario, y para los diversos torneos de deportes que venían (incluyendo el de los duelos de cartas) continuaban a paso acelerado. Nadie quería que una pieza quedara fuera de lugar, todos querían que fuese el mejor aniversario que el internado pudiese recordar, todos querían una semana perfecta…

Misty se encontraba casi hechizada. Observaba absorta cada detalle de los edificios que se formaban a su alrededor, caminando a través de una calle en Pueblo Paleta, bajo el sol de la tarde, acompañada silenciosamente por Ash y Melody. Se sonreía a si misma mientras sentía como un aire exquisito penetraba en ella, recordando para si muchos momentos de felicidad vividos bajo las sombras de los árboles que veía, y bajo muchos de los techos de las casas que divisaba, realmente se sentía en casa.  
A pesar de haber transcurrido diez años, Pueblo Paleta no había cambiado mucho, salvo algunos adelantos tecnológicos lógicos: Nuevas calles, más cables, etc. Sin embargo, el resto parecía igual a como lo había dejado la pelirroja años atrás, siempre con su aire un poco campesino, y un poco citadino.  
-…esto no ha cambiado nada…- Murmuró dentro de su felicidad, sin desviar sus ojos de la ciudad. Ash se sonrió.  
-No, no ha cambiado mucho… una casa nueva por aquí y otra por allá, pero nada más. Creo que a todos nos gusta nuestro pueblo tal como es, ¿verdad, Misty?- Dijo él, la pelirroja asintió observándolo, su sonrisa no había desaparecido.  
Ash se estremeció por dentro. Nuevamente había alcanzado a sentir aquella pureza dentro de la pelirroja, aquel aire que ella irradiaba cuando niña y que ahora florecía gracias a la felicidad del momento. Quedó cautivado por lo que sus ojos observaban, y por varios segundos no logró despegar su mirada de Misty, a pesar de que ella no le prestaba atención alguna en aquel momento, eso a él no le importaba.  
Sin embargo, y sin que nadie se percatara, quién caminaba a la diestra de Ash no demostraba tanta felicidad. Melody se mantenía mirando al pavimento del suelo con algo de rencor en sus ojos. Sentía celos, para su propia sorpresa, sentía muchos celos en aquel momento… simplemente, Ash le estaba prestando DEMASIADA atención a Misty, y MUY POCA a ella. Pero, para su fortuna, ella lograba ocultarlos bien.  
Continuaron así varios minutos más de caminata, minutos en que Ash aprovechó de "ilustrar" un poco acerca de su ciudad natal, cosa que Misty ciertamente no necesitaba (sin contar las cosas nuevas, ella no había olvidado ningún detalle), no así Melody. Quien, aprovechando el momento de atención que Ash le brindaba, preguntaba y preguntaba acerca del lugar donde estaba ahora. Así se entero de donde quedaba el gigantesco laboratorio del profesor Oak (cosa que pareció interesar mucho a la chica isleña), la casa de Gary Oak, casas de algunos viejos amigos suyos y de la pelirroja, y finalmente, para la grata sorpresa de Misty, su antigua casa.  
-Aún esta ahí- Dijo ella, observándola a lo lejos.  
-Por supuesto que si- Respondió Ash -¿O crees que permitiría que la derribaran? Nunca- Concluyó él con cierto toque de aire solemne, Misty le sonrió.  
-¿Vamos a ir a verla verdad?- Preguntó la pelirroja, con una tierna mueca en su rostro.  
-Desde luego- Respondió el muchacho, afirmándose la gorra con su mano -…pero antes quiero visitar otro lugar… ¿me acompañan?-  
Ambas chicas lo miraron, Misty un poco decepcionada, Melody un poco intrigada.

-¡Mamá, estoy en casa!- Gritó Ash desde la puerta de su casa, con ambas manos rodeando su boca, Misty y Melody permanecían junto a él, siempre en silencio. Un silencio que no duró mucho.  
Luego del grito de Ash, un gran estruendo se escuchó desde el segundo piso de la estructura, el sonido de objetos pesados que caían al suelo con escándalo, acompañados luego por fuertes y rápidas pisoteadas, y por el grito de una mujer que no tardo mucho en aparecer a través de la escalera. Era la madre de Ash, Vilma Ketchum, quién bajó a la velocidad del rayo por la escalera, gritando con furia y cariño el nombre de su hijo, abriendo los brazos alegremente al verlo de pie junto a la puerta, y deteniéndose en seco al darse cuenta de quien era una de las acompañantes de su hijo.  
Inmediatamente, el abrazo dirigido a su hijo se desvió, y con todo el cariño que una madre puede ofrecer, abrazó a Misty como si fuera su propia hija. Ambas se mostraron igualmente tanto sorprendidas como emocionadas.  
-¡Misty!- Gritaba la madre de Ash casi al borde de un emocionado llanto -¡No puedo creer que estés aquí, estás irreconocible!-  
-Para mi también es un gusto verla, señora Ketchum…- Respondía ella como podía, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, tratando de respirar a través de apretado abrazo de Vilma.  
Melody sonrió ante la escena, le parecía un tanto… peculiar. Mientras que por su parte, Ash se rascaba copiosamente la nuca, su semblante demostraba una graciosa mezcla de sorpresa, y decepción…  
-… y dice que esta "irreconocible"… ¿acaso voy a ser el único que no reconozca a Misty al instante…?- Se preguntaba dentro de sus pensamientos.

Pasaron varios minutos de aquellos calurosos saludos que la señora Ketchum regalaba (Melody también se llevó su parte, la madre de Ash la encontró "tan tierna"…), para cuando esta decidió invitarlos a almorzar, después de todo, había sido un viaje muy largo, y lo menos que ella podía hacer era servirle algo de comer a su hijo, a la reencontrada Misty, y también a Melody. El primero en acceder fue Ash, desde luego, echaba mucho de menos la comida de su mamá. Ambas chicas también aceptaron, sonriendo copiosamente ante la invitación.

En el almuerzo, Melody permanecía en silencio, resignada a escuchar atentamente la voz de Misty, quién contaba con lujo de detalles toda la historia de lo que ocurrió luego de que ella se mudara de Pueblo Paleta (saltándose uno que otro capitulo, claro. Ya sea porque eran dolorosos, o demasiado íntimos), ante la atenta vista de Vilma, quién no prestaba atención alguna a la comida que ella misma se había preparado, y mantenía sus ojos pegados en el rostro de la pelirroja, como si fuese ella en realidad su hija. Por su parte, Ash ya conocía gran parte de la historia de Misty, después de todo, luego de que se reencontraran habían abierto lo suficiente sus corazones como para contarse lo que había ocurrido en aquellos diez años de separación. Pero, él estaba conciente que no conocía la historia completa, tal vez había faltado un poco más de tiempo, sin embargo, esta era una buena oportunidad, por eso, con gran curiosidad, también escuchaba con toda su atención la historia que Misty relataba.  
Pasó casi media hora desde que la pelirroja comenzara su relato e, increíblemente, la escena parecía no haber cambiado nada, todos mantenían sus puestos como si el tiempo no hubiese avanzado. A excepción, claro, de algunos movimientos por parte de Melody, a quien a veces le llegaba el aburrimiento, pero no podía demostrarlo: después de todo estaba en una casa ajena, y debía demostrar algo de "compostura". Sin embargo, su aburrimiento pasó a convertirse en algo totalmente contrario cuando Misty, sin siquiera percatarse debido al entusiasmo que estaba poniendo en la conversación, comenzó a hablar de cierto suceso ocurrido dos años atrás en Ciudad Celeste. Por fin escuchaba algo interesante, y algo que podría ser muy útil, dicho sea de paso. Todo sucedió así…  
-…bueno, Misty, por lo que veo siempre fuiste una persona muy solitaria…- Interrumpió la señora Ketchum, observando a la pelirroja con cierto tono de cariñosa lastima.  
-…bueno, sé que no tenía muchos amigos, pero no estaba completamente sola, y no sólo por mis hermanas, la verdad es que tuve un amigo… creo que fue el único fuera de Pueblo Paleta con quién logré tener confianza…-  
Ash alzó levemente su vista, algo dejaba de gustarle en lo que estaba escuchando.  
-… ¿a sí?- Preguntó sonriente la señora Ketchum, con el interés que la había caracterizado en toda aquella platica -¿Y quién era ese amigo?-  
-Bueno…- Comenzó con su respuesta la chica pelirroja, sin mediar lo que se avecinaba, mientras las miradas de Ash y Melody se posaban lentamente sobre ella –su nombre es Richie Flydreams, lo conocí a los diez, cuando fue en busca de un duelo a mi gimnasio… era un gran amigo- Misty se sonrió, alegre –con él pasamos muchas cosas…-  
Después de esta última frase, la voz de Misty se convirtió en un eco sin forma dentro de la cabeza de Ash. No supo si es que fue el nombre de "Richie" o si fue la frase "muchas cosas", lo único que sabía es que sentía celos dentro de sí, celos que lo carcomían. Observó a la pelirroja con cierto rencor en su mirada, quizás no era la primera vez que la miraba así, pero era la primera vez que la miraba de esa forma, con ese sentimiento en sus ojos. Pero cayó, después de todo ese era el pasado de Misty, él no podía hacer nada… mucho menos una escena, debía convencerse de que ese era el PASADO de Misty… si tan sólo fuese así de fácil convencerse de aquellas cosas. Suave y lentamente, acomodó un brazo en la mesa, y bajo un poco la visera de su gorra, para que sus ojos no fuesen perceptibles para los demás. El saber que Misty había tenido un "amigo" llamado "Richie" con el que ella había hecho "muchas cosas" no le había agradado nada.  
Melody observó en silencio, cubriéndose cuidadosamente la boca con ambas manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa, se sonreía… nuevamente con aquella sonrisa picaresca y un poco malvada que algo planeaba, y ciertamente, a diferencia del chico de la gorra, a ella le había encantado escuchar el nombre de aquel muchacho, pensaba que aquel nuevo integrante en esta historia podría serle muy útil, pero no aún.

De un momento a otro Misty se percató, por fin, de lo que estaba hablando. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente, a la misma velocidad que su corazón comenzó a latir. Desvió la vista a Ash y observó algo que le dio algo de temor: él mantenía una seria mirada perdida en la mesa (al menos lo suponía, Ash aún mantenía su rostro cubierto por la gorra), eso no significaba nada bueno, intuyó.  
Rápidamente, cambió el tema, para sorpresa de la señora Ketchum, quién no se había percatado de nada, argumentando que ya era tarde y que debían lavar la losa.  
La señora Ketchum, ante esto, levanto la vista hacia un reloj colgado de la pared frente a ella, y en efecto, era tarde (16PM). Se levantó y comenzó a recoger amablemente los platos vacíos de los muchachos… ella había sido la única en no tocar su comida.  
Melody observó saboreándose los labios. La imagen asustada de Misty había quedado grabada en su mente, y nuevamente, muchos planes comenzaron a crearse dentro de esta… algo había detrás de esta historia de Richie Flydreams… algo que ella iba a descubrir… ya imaginaba en su mente un "4 a 1". Se sonrió nuevamente, observando el rostro de la pelirroja, que ahora permanecía un poco confundido con los ojos plantados en la mesa de madera barnizada donde habían permanecido gran parte de la tarde.  
-…esto es perfecto…- Murmuró Melody.

Lentamente, el atardecer llegó a Pueblo Paleta, y dos testigos lo observaban. Misty y Vilma Ketchum permanecían de pie en el jardín de la casa de esta última, en silencio, disfrutando de la paz de aquel momento. Se veía hermoso, pensaban, el sol hundiéndose en los montes lejanos del pueblo, hace años que Misty no presenciaba aquella escena que cuando pequeña le parecía tan normal, común y corriente, ahora sentía que era un lujo, un lujo que disfrutaba, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios sin despegar la vista de todo aquel lugar, observando de reojo a la señora junto a ella, parecía una escena que había vivido cuando niña… pero faltaban muchos integrantes, comenzando por su madre…

Transcurrió otra hora más, una hora en la que la señora Ketchum y la pelirroja no se separaban, parecía ser que se habían echado mucho de menos. Sin embargo, Ash no estaba tan a gusto, ni siquiera estando en su hogar.  
Estaba muy ofuscado debido al comentario de Misty, celoso, molesto, confundido. Sentía la necesidad desesperada de relajarse de alguna manera, su falta de experiencia le estaba jugando una mala pasada al no saber como reaccionar ante estas situaciones (y, la verdad, ni aunque tengas mil años de experiencias sabrás como reaccionar ante esto), no sabía si enfrentarse al miedo y al enojo que le dictaba su sexto sentido y preguntarle a Misty quien era aquel sujeto, o hacer como que nada había ocurrido y obviar el asunto. Al parecer optó por la segunda.  
Sin que nadie lo percatara, salió por la puerta trasera de la casa (la puerta delantera estaba siendo flanqueada por la pelirroja y su madre, quienes ahora conversaban bajo el cielo rojizo de Pueblo Paleta), en un silencio digno de un ladrón, y desapareció en dirección a algunas lejanas casas en el sector céntrico de Pueblo Paleta. No volvió a aparecer hasta la noche, momento en que sufrió un pequeño y altamente vergonzoso incidente… pero eso viene un poco más adelante en esta historia.

Otra hora más se fue, la noche ya estaba arreciando y una lenta brisa fría comenzaba a inundar Pueblo Paleta, era el aire de las montañas.  
Sin embargo, y bajo las nacientes estrellas, un insospechado dúo caminaba lentamente adentrándose en las grandes calles de la pequeña ciudad. Eran Misty y Melody, quienes habían salido a caminar debido a una petición de esta última… debido a la gran insistencia de esta última.

-Misty…- Comenzó la muchacha isleña, con su voz endulzada -… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-. Misty pareció dudar.  
-Depende- Respondió, observando a la muchacha con el rabillo del ojo, mostrando algo de desconfianza. Melody sonrió.  
-Vamos, no te asustes- Dijo ella –No es algo tan grave, ¿verdad? Tan sólo quería preguntarte un poco más acerca de ese chico del que hablaste en el almuerzo, tú sabes "Richie"- Concluyó, dándole cierto toque molesto en la voz al pronunciar el nombre del muchacho. Misty tropezó con sus propios pies ante la pregunta.  
-¿Qué se supone que estas tramando, eh?- Dijo ella, recuperando el balance. Volteó hacia la muchacha junto a ella con cierto despreció, y la miró a los ojos. Melody sonrió.  
-Nada, ¿cómo crees? Tan sólo me ataca la curiosidad, verás, note cierto toque… mmhh... "cariñoso" de tú parte hacia él-  
-Insisto…- Murmuró la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño -…no-sé-de-que-hablas…- Respondió. Melody cambió la estrategia, esto de ser "amable" parecía no funcionar.  
-Vamos, Misty, a mi no me engañas, yo sé que ese tal Richie no fue tan sólo un buen amigo… para mi que fue un MUY buen amigo… ¿porqué no te sinceras conmigo?, te prometo no decírselo a nadie- Insistió ella.  
-No hay nada que contar- Se defendió Misty, su voz comenzaba a enrabiarse. La muchacha isleña se sonrió, comenzaba a funcionar.  
-No te creo- Dijo comenzando a lanzarse en picada en su rápido ataque –Admítelo Misty, ese tal Richie no era tan sólo un amigo, ¿verdad?-  
-Estás divagando- Dijo la pelirroja, achinando sus ojos. Hace rato que esto había dejado de gustarle.  
Sin embargo, las insistencias de Melody continuaron… aproximadamente cinco minutos más… hasta que finalmente Misty perdió los estribos, había soportado demasiada presión (Su defensa se rompió cuando Melody comenzó a rondar como una peligrosa felina alrededor de ella, murmurando una y otra vez: "…fueron novios…").  
Misty estrecho su cuerpo en rabia, y cargó todo el poder de su voz en su garganta, mientras que Melody la observaba con cierto aire victorioso. Finalmente, Misty gritó en su cara:  
-¡Esta bien, esta bien, tú ganas! Richie Flydreams fue mi novio, ¿de acuerdo?, ¿Estás feliz ahora?, si quieres se lo cuentas a todo el mundo, eso fue hace dos años, y eso es bastante tiempo. Supongo que se lo as a contar a Ash antes que a nadie, ¿verdad?, no eres más que una arpía, ¿sabías?- Concluyó, habría continuado, pero el aire se le agotó de los pulmones. Su furia era extrema, la pelirroja mostraba en aquel momento todo el lado oscuro de su carácter, ese que ya era comenzaba su camino a ser legendario dentro del internado donde estudiaban.  
Pero, sin prestarle importancia a esto, Melody sonreía satisfecha, ciertamente había logrado mucho más de lo que esperaba (ni siquiera ella imaginaba que eso de "ser novios" fuese a ser cierto), le había sorprendido, pero ella era una experta en ocultar sus emociones.  
-Si…- Dijo ella finalmente, comenzando a caminar dándole la espalda a la pelirroja -…soy una arpía- Admitió. Misty se sorprendió dentro de su furia, sentía algo de satisfacción dentro de sí al haber escuchado aquello, pero no duró mucho aquel sentimiento, ya que Melody volteó hacía ella con ambas manos haciendo un gesto de números… la furia de Misty creció. La voz dulce de la chica isleña se alzó, siempre sonriente –Pero esta arpía te va ganando "4 a 1"… nos vemos Misty- Concluyó, regalándole una tierna, pero fingida, sonrisa. Era una victoria aplastante.  
Misty gruñó dentro de si, deseándole todos los males posibles a aquel pequeño ser que se alejaba de ella dando juguetones saltos… volvía a sentir que la odiaba. Había olvidado por completo que en la mañana se habían llevado bien, aunque fuese por algunos minutos.  
Sin que su molestia disminuyera, volvió a gruñir, agitando sus hombros, y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que había tomado Melody. Iría a visitar a un viejo amigo…

En ese momento, Misty no tomó en cuenta el peso real de haber sacado a la luz aquella parte de su pasado… después de todo, no se lo había contado a la persona con la que mejor se llevaba, sino que a una rival que le había aparecido en el camino. Nuevamente, y como siempre, los sucesos eran muy precipitados, y muy repentinos. Sin embargo, ella pronto tomaría el peso de aquellas palabras… en algunos días más… Melody era una arpía… pero era la mejor de las arpías…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Fecha oficial de inicio del acto: 27/SEPTIEMBRE/2003  
Fecha oficial de término del acto: 02/OCTUBRE/2003

TOMO QUINTO  
.: Regreso a Casa :.

ACTO 24  
.: Todo es Sentimiento :.

Misty se detuvo frente a la puerta de una gran casa, en la zona más alejada de Pueblo Paleta. Más que una casa, esta parecía ser una mansión.  
La ira que aún existía dentro de sí se iba opacando poco a poco al ver el paisaje frente a ella, recordando, con una naciente sonrisa en sus labios, aquellos viejos días en los que jugaba en las colinas frente a ella, en que recibía clases dentro de aquella gran estructura junto a sus amigos Ash y Gary…  
Observó la reja frente a ella y buscó algo que esperaba aún estuviese ahí, y de hecho, aún estaba ahí: el timbre de aquel lugar. Presionó el botón de este y espero algunos segundos. De pronto, por el parlante del aparato apareció una voz que hace muchísimo tiempo no escuchaba, la anciana pero firme voz del Profesor Samuel Oak.  
-¿Diga?- Preguntó él.  
-Hola…- Dijo Misty, sin saber que más decir.  
-… ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?-  
-¿Profesor Oak?- Preguntó la pelirroja.  
-Si, él mismo- Respondió la voz un tanto. Misty se sintió muy alegre, a pesar de ya saber quien era el propietario de aquella voz.  
-Profesor, tiene visita…- Dijo ella, bromeando irónicamente, mientras sentía que la nostálgica alegría eliminaba todo extracto de enojo que poseía minutos atrás.  
-¿Visita…?- Replicó la confundida voz -¿Visita de quién?-  
-Misty…- Respondió ella con cierto aire de confianza –Misty Waterflower-.  
Al decir esto, sin respuesta alguna, se escuchó un pequeño chirrido a través del parlante, y la puerta frente a la pelirroja, se abrió automáticamente (puerta electrónica). Ella comprendió el mensaje, y, acompañada por la ya caída noche, entró.

El Profesor Oak estaba impresionado al ver a la chica pelirroja frente a él, no podía creer que fuese Misty, la última vez que la vio era tan pequeña y frágil, y ahora era tan… tan… tan distinta, estaba ciertamente impresionado.  
No piensen que el saludo que le dio fue algo frío ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario. Mientras Misty caminaba por el angosto camino de tierra que la guiaba a la casa del profesor, este le dio alcance, y extendió sus brazos para saludarla, ella aceptó gustosa.  
Inmediatamente dio el comentario del cambio que ella había tenido, ahora era más linda y femenina, ella se sonrojó ante el cumplido. Ciertamente le había gustado volver a Pueblo Paleta.  
Luego de los calurosos saludos luego de tantos años, él la invitó a entrar a su gran casa.

Ya dentro, con cafés en mano, sentados en una mesa en el living del profesor, comenzaron a charlar. Misty se impresionó al ver la gran cantidad de trofeos acomodados sobre una repisa, en la pared frente a ella, Oak simplemente se sonrió, orgulloso, eran los trofeos que Gary había ganado a través de toda su carrera. Misty se preguntó porqué no había visto trofeos en la casa de Ash, la respuesta era simple: los trofeos de Ash (casi igual cantidad a los de Gary) estaban dentro de la habitación de su madre… "una muestra de cariño" decía ella ante la sonrisa avergonzada de su hijo.  
La conversación entre el Profesor Oak y Misty duró largo rato, donde el tema recurrente (otra vez en el día) fue que había hecho ella en los diez años que estuvo lejos de Pueblo Paleta, esta vez ella intentó resumir la historia, pero diez años no son fáciles de resumir.  
Sin embargo, el Profesor Oak fue un poco más hondo que la señora Ketchum, ya que también cuestionó a Misty acerca de su familia, así se entero con gran pesar del fallecimiento de la madre de esta y de la soledad que ahora reinaba en aquella Casa-Gimnasio, sin embargo, y a pesar de esto, de lo unida que sentía ahora con sus hermanas, Oak se alegró ante esto, y le pidió el favor de que la próxima vez que ella estuviese en Ciudad Celeste le enviara sus saludos a sus tres hermanas, ella se sonrió, asintiendo.  
Pronto la conversación tomó otro rumbo, ya que al Profesor le entró la curiosidad que desde los tiempos de antaño lo invadía… volvió a llenar su taza de café con la tetera que había puesto sobre la mesa donde estaban, y preguntó con una sequedad digna de su nieto:  
-Y, dime Misty, ¿Aún sientes lo mismo por Ash?- (Ella le comentó que había vuelto a Pueblo Paleta junto a él, pero nada acerca del reencuentro… de hecho, el Profesor Oak había decidido dejar el tema para más tarde). Misty se enrojeció al instante.  
-¿Por qué dice eso, profesor, a que se refiere?- Replicó defendiéndose, Oak soltó una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Vamos, Misty, no tienes porque ponerte así- Dijo él, entre cariñosas risas –Recuerda que te conozco desde muy niña, y no importa que hayan pasado diez años, hay algo que nunca ha cambiado en ti…-  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó Misty, un tanto cohibida, observando con timidez al hombre frente a ella. Oak sonrió.  
-Son tus orejas, siempre se sonrosan más de la cuenta cuando ocultas algo, o cuando mientes, por eso es muy fácil decir que es lo que sientes…- Misty se sorprendió, no sabía si era por que nunca se había dado cuenta de ello, o si es que era por el pequeño detalle que la delataba cuando mentía. Oak volvió a reír ante la mirada de la pelirroja -¿Ves?, has crecido pero no has cambiado nada, siempre quedabas así de sorprendida cuanto te atrapaban. Recuerdo cuando te enseñaba a ti, a Ash, y a mi nieto a jugar a las cartas, siempre que te equivocabas o perdías, tus orejas recibían todo el daño…- el profesor se sonrió como un padre nostálgico –Siempre comenzabas a llorar debido al calor que te provocaban tus oídos, te asustaba-  
-No tenía porque recordarme eso…- Dijo Misty, bajando su cabeza algo avergonzada… sus orejas estaban enrojecidas (xD).  
-Bueno, Misty…- Continuó él, volviendo al tema -¿Cómo vas con Ash?-. Misty dio un pequeño salto sobre su silla, volviendo a sorprenderse ante a la pregunta.  
-¿Qué cómo va Ash?...- Murmuró ella, una mano en su mentón –La verdad, no lo sé…-  
-¿No lo sabes?- Preguntó el profesor. Misty negó con la cabeza.  
Durante los minutos que siguieron ella le contó finalmente su historia cercana con Ash, el curioso reencuentro con él, el olvido de él, las múltiples lágrimas, lo bien que la pasaban juntos luego de eso, la unión entre ambos, la molesta llegada de Melody, la competencia que estas habían comenzado a formar (algo que sorprendió un poco al profesor), en fin, todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento, excepto algunos asuntos que habían ocurrido ese mismo día, asuntos a los que recién comenzaba a tomarle el peso.  
Oak quedó pensativo ante todo lo que había escuchado, se sentía gratamente feliz de que Misty y Ash volvieran a juntarse, pero algo le preocupaba: los temores que demostraba Misty en su relato; Como digna persona de su edad, para el profesor Oak no era muy difícil advertir que no todo iba viento en popa, pero sabía muy bien que palabras dar.  
Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Misty, quien le seguía con la vista, él acomodo sus manos sobre los hombros de esta, mientras la observaba con una gran sonrisa.  
-Misty, no deberías preocuparte tanto por las rivales que te aparezcan al paso, tú sólo debes preocuparte de ser fiel a tu corazón, suena cursi, pero es lo mejor… recuerda que Ash siempre ha sido fiel al suyo propio, aunque a veces se equivoca… bueno, así es él. No importa si es que crees que a veces él le presta mucha atención a esa chica Melody, piensa siempre en que él te invitó a ti a venir a Pueblo Paleta, no a ella…- Esto alegró a Misty -…Misty, esto siempre se lo digo a Gary cuando anda con sus pataletas debido a alguna derrota: recuerda siempre que en la vida todo es sentimiento, y es eso lo que tiene que preocuparte, ser fiel a tus sentimientos, a la felicidad, a la tristeza, a la victoria, y a la derrota, todo te enseña algo, y caminas gracias a eso…- Dicho esto, el profesor Oak quitó sus manos de los hombros de Misty y caminó hacia su puesto anterior, dándole la espalda a la muchacha –Así que siempre fiel a tu corazón, y lucha por lo que en verdad quieres… no vale la pena echarte a llorar sin hacer nada, ¿no lo crees?-  
Misty lo observó cuando él volvió a mirarla a los ojos, sentado nuevamente en su silla, y asintió, muy pensativa.

En otro lugar de Pueblo Paleta, Melody llevaba ya varias horas de vagancia por las calles del pueblo, ya lo conocía casi completo. Lo sorprendió que fuera, incluso, un poco más grande que Shamuty, en las Islas Naranja, y le gustó. Se sentía bastante cómoda en aquella pequeña ciudad, como si no quisiese irse nunca más de allí, y radicarse.  
Dentro de sus caminatas, bajo las luminosas estrellas de la noche, y bajo la luna llena que decoraba aquel hermoso paisaje, se encontró, por esas extrañas rarezas de la vida, con un distraído Gary Oak, quien compraba algunas bebidas en un kiosco… ella se sonrió ante la coincidencia (pensaba que él estaba en el internado), y se acercó hacía él. Uno de los pasos de su plan se había adelantado, pero suponía que eso estaba bien.

Sorpresivamente, Melody golpeó suavemente al muchacho en un hombro, y este volteó apresuradamente, desafiante, como si alguien lo fuese a asaltar, sin embargo, haya sido el sentimiento que hubiese sentido en aquel momento, este desapareció, siendo sustituido por la sorpresa de encontrar a quien ni en sus más lejanos pensamientos pensaba encontrar ahí.  
-¿Melody Mistic?- Preguntó, observando a la muchacha que le sonreía.  
-¿Cómo estás Gary?- Preguntó ella -¿Sorprendido de verme aquí?  
-Mucho…- Dijo él, con su clásico desinterés en la voz, tomando las bolsas con bebidas que el vendedor le entregaba. Pagó la cuenta y nuevamente volvió su atención a Melody -¿Se puede saber que haces en Pueblo Paleta?- Preguntó.  
-Vamos, Gary- Dijo ella –No tienes porque ser tan agresivo. Vine con Ash y Misty, ya sabes, por lo de la semana libre…-  
-¿Misty?- Preguntó él, claramente sorprendido- ¿Vinieron con Misty?-. Melody se sonrió pícaramente ante esto.  
-Mmhh… te ves bastante interesado, Gary- Dijo. Gary negó con la cabeza.  
-No es eso… es que Misty volvió a Pueblo Paleta después de mucho tiempo, eso me sorprende- El chico por un momento se sonrió mientras daba aquellas palabras.  
-Interesante…- Murmuró la muchacha, ya había escuchado eso durante el día. Sin embargo, ella debía hacer otra cosa con Gary, debía comenzar ya, así que, improvisando un maquiavélico plan preguntó: -Gary… ¿Tú no sabes nada acerca de un tal Richie Flydreams?...-  
Gary la observó con cierta sorpresa, hace ya mucho que no oía ese nombre.  
-Claro que se algo acerca de él, Melody- Dijo él, sorprendiendo a la muchacha que esperaba otra respuesta –He competido varias veces contra él en muchos torneos, es bastante… bueno- Concluyó.  
La sorpresa de Melody era mayúscula, aquella respuesta era algo ciertamente inesperado, ahora si que debía improvisar. Nuevamente sonrió malvadamente, tenía mucha confianza en si misma.  
-¿Sabías que "al parecer" él y Misty fueron novios hace algunos años?- Preguntó. Gary se sorprendió ante esto, e incluso, llegó a molestarse un poco por la acotación, algo que provoco que Melody pensara que ya todo iba marchando, sin embargo…  
-No, Melody, no conocía eso…- Contestó él en cierto aire irónico –Pero eso es problema de Misty, ella tiene todo el derecho de buscarse a quien quiera, cuando quiera. Además, eso pasó hace algunos años según dices, yo no tengo derecho alguno de juzgar a Misty por lo que hizo en su pasado…-.  
Nuevamente, Melody encontró una respuesta que no esperaba, y no logró encontrar argumentos en contra de esta respuesta. Lo único que logró en esta fase de su ataque fue quedar muy confundida, sorprendida, y "descolocada".

Misty aún estaba con el profesor Oak. Luego de casi hora y media de conversación habían llegado a un tema del que gustaban ambos: las cartas; En una de esas, Misty comentó lo que había sucedido en el bus que los había traído a Pueblo Paleta, en el mediodía de aquel día que expiraba. Le comentó acerca de la profecía que Melody les había dictado a ella y a Ash.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó el profesor tan sorprendido como intrigado.  
Misty le recita parte de la profecía, ya que no logró recordarla completamente, sin embargo, y con el pedazo que le había dictado al profesor Oak, este pareció comenzar a recordar algo…  
-¿Acaso esa leyenda no forma parte de la historia del domador de la bestia Lugia?-  
Misty asintió.  
-Si, según Melody forma parte de esa historia…- Dijo, acomodando sus codos en la mesa.  
-Ya veo…- Musitó Oak –Bueno, esa historia es un cuento generacional de las Islas Shamuty, Misty, no deberías mostrarte tan preocupada ella, no pasa de ser un cuento…-  
-Pero profesor…- Le interrumpió Misty –Melody, Ash, y yo ya tenemos cada uno una de las cartas de las que habla esa leyenda.-  
El profesor Oak la observó con cierta sorpresa, siempre había pensado que esas cartas no existían. Con mucha curiosidad le preguntó a Misty si es que llevaba su carta consigo, ella asintió, e inmediatamente sacó esa carta del bolsillo de su blue Jean (tenía planeado de antemano visitar al profesor para consultarle), entregándosela. Este la examinó con entusiasmo e intriga, parecía una carta más, a excepción de un dibujo imponente de un Articuno, y un extraño borde dorado, salvo por eso, era otra carta más.  
-…si, se supone que la historia del domador de Lugia habla acerca del propio Lugia, de Articuno, Moltres, y Zapdos. Sin embargo, no existen pruebas que confirmen que esta es una de las cartas de la leyenda, Misty-  
-Pero, profesor, quién nos contó esta historia a Ash y a mi proviene de la Isla Shamuty, supongo que ella debería tener razón en esto, ¿no?- Dijo ella. Oak alzó su vista a ella.  
-¿Hablas de Melody, verdad?- Preguntó él, Misty asintió –Bueno Misty, puede que tengas razón en lo que dices, sin embargo, no sé que responderte ahora. Necesitaría hablar con esa chica para poder decirte algo más concreto… pero bueno, no le des tanta importancia, ya que, sean estas las cartas o no, esto no pasa de ser un cuento- Concluyó, regresando a su buen humor.  
Sin embargo, Misty no se sentía más tranquila, sino que mucho más intrigada de lo que estaba antes.  
Los minutos pasaron…

Finalmente, viendo que ya iban a ser las diez de la noche, Misty decidió volver a la residencia Ketchum, no quería preocupar a la madre de Ash. El profesor Oak la acompañó hasta la puerta de salida, y cuando la pelirroja estaba presta para marcharse, él le dijo las últimas palabras:  
-Misty, recuerda bien lo que te dije hoy. Ash es fiel a su corazón, también sélo tú…- Luego le sonrió, Misty le devolvió la sonrisa, meditativa.  
-Lo haré…- Dijo, comenzando a caminar –Fue un placer volver a verlo, profesor- Agregó. Oak volvió a sonreírse.  
-También para mí, Misty, también para mí-.  
Luego, Misty alzó una mano en señal de despedida y comenzó a caminar.

En la residencia Ketchum, y celebrando oficialmente el regreso de Ash y de Misty al pueblo, la señora Ketchum había organizado un digno banquete, era impresionante la gran cantidad de comida que había podido cocinar en tan pocas horas. Así lo pensaba Misty.  
Ella observaba la mesa impresionada, era la misma mesa en la que había estado sentada a la hora del almuerzo, pero ahora parecía muy distinta: Había pollo, jalea, cujen, pie, y otra variedad de comida y bebidas, incluidas las que Gary había comprado cuando Melody lo pilló in fraganti, de hecho, Gary también estaba ahí, sentado en silencio, con su vista pegada en la pared frente a él, y de reojo en Misty, parecía muy pensativo.  
Melody por su parte hablaba con la señora Ketchum, parecía un ser muy distinto al que Misty conocía, se veía tan… inocente. "Es una cínica descarada", pensaba Misty al verla.  
Sin embargo, algo le incomodaba a la pelirroja, faltaba alguien.  
-Señora Ketchum…- Dijo ella, observando un asiento vacío en la mesa, y sin la más mínima insinuación de ser ocupado (no había siquiera un plato servido para el que faltaba). La señora Ketchum volteó a ella.  
-¿Qué pasa, Misty?- Preguntó. Ella desvió su mirada hacía la señora Vilma, y señaló con un dedo el puesto vacío.  
-¿Dónde esta Ash?- Preguntó finalmente. La madre de Ash se mostró un tanto resignada ante esta pregunta, y todos los presentes en la mesa prestaron atención a su respuesta.  
-Bueno…- Dijo ella, como dije antes, resignadamente -…siempre que él vuelve a Pueblo Paleta va a visitar a sus amigos, y no vuelve hasta la madrugada…-  
-Vaya…- Dijeron al unísono Misty y Melody, ambas un tanto decepcionadas. Al ver el desilusionado semblante de Misty, Gary sintió algo de celos en su interior, sin embargo, tuvo que descargarlos apretando los dientes con todas las fuerzas que tenía… estaba en la casa de Ash, la misma madre de este lo había invitado, no podía armar una escena ni aunque quisiera.

Finalmente la cena comenzó, todos conversaban, el primero en hacer alguna pregunta fue Gary, quién, siempre con su semblante serio, pero a veces simpático, le preguntó a Misty que qué le parecía estar de vuelta.  
-Es un poco extraño…- Respondió ella, sonriéndose levemente- Han cambiado varias cosas gracias a la fama que tú y Ash tienen aquí, pero este lugar me parece idéntico a como lo deje cuando me fui, me gusta- Concluyó ella, bajando su vista a la comida frente a ella, sin borrar aquella tierna sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro.  
Por otro lado, Gary se sentía ciertamente orgulloso de haber escuchado decir algunas palabras acerca de su fama, las cuales él tomó como un halago por parte de Misty.  
La siguiente en hacer una pregunta fue Melody, a pesar de recibir una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja… una mirada que desapareció cuando la muchacha isleña le preguntó si es que ya había ido a visitar su antigua casa, ya que suponía que debía continuar donde siempre había estado... Misty la observó con sorpresa, increíblemente se le había olvidado el asunto.  
-No…- Respondió calladamente -…no aún…-  
-Bueno- Dijo Gary -¿Y que te parece si te acompaño mañana para que la veas?- Ofreció amablemente… y oportunistamente. Misty lentamente negó con la cabeza, para decepción del muchacho.  
-Lo siento, Gary, pero quiero ir sola…- Contestó la pelirroja.  
-Ya veo…- Dijo Gary, comiéndose su molestia. La misma molestia que sentía Melody dentro de sí. Al escuchar la pregunta de Gary había sentido la débil esperanza de que algo ocurriese entre él y la pelirroja, pero nuevamente algo había salido mal. Sentía que Misty y ella iban 4 a 2… sin que la pelirroja siquiera lo supiese.

Una hora después, cuando los relojes ya marcaban las 12 de la noche, la cena finalmente había acabado… no así todos los hechos de aquel primer día en Pueblo Paleta.

Bajo la luz de las estrellas, Gary y Misty se encontraban a solas en el jardín de la residencia Ketchum. Habían salido por separado, primero Misty, luego Gary. Este pensó que Misty se veía muy extraña, le preocupaba, en efecto, la pelirroja estaba demasiado pensativa, las palabras del profesor Oak le daban vueltas por la cabeza, se cuestionaba muchas cosas, y trataba de responderse otras, pero aún no poseía el valor suficiente… quizás faltaba que ocurriese algo.  
Ella permanecía de pie, a la salida de la reja de la residencia, observando la ciudad a oscuras, como dije antes, pensando y meditando… así la encontró Gary.  
-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó él amablemente, parado detrás de ella. Misty sin voltear asintió, siempre en silencio… el único sonido audible era el de los grillos que cantaban en la noche.  
-¿Estás segura?- Volvió a preguntar Gary –Estás extraña…-  
-¿Tú crees?- Replicó la pelirroja, aún sin voltear.  
-Es por Ash… ¿verdad?- Preguntó él, sin timidez alguna, algo que lo caracteriza. Misty volteó lentamente hacia él, sus ojos no demostraban tristeza, sino más bien melancolía –Aún no lo entiendo…- Continuó el muchacho.  
-… ¿Qué cosa no entiendes…?- Le interrumpió lentamente Misty. Ash la observó a los ojos.  
-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Ash, Misty? No puedo entender que le encuentres algo… es irresponsable, despistado, poco amable, entre otros… no puedo saber que le ves…- Admitió él, sin dejar de mirarla, con toda la honestidad que nacía dentro de su alma. Misty se sonrió, y elevó la vista al cielo, su aire pensativo no desaparecía… era como el silencio de la noche que todo lugar.  
-No sé que le veo, Gary…- Respondió, sorprendiendo al muchacho. Sin embargo, la pelirroja conocía bastante bien cuales eran los sentimientos que él tenía hacia ella, por aquella razón decidió hablar con honestidad… y así lo hizo, sin despegar la vista del cielo nocturno -…ni tampoco sé que le vi cuando éramos niños… te va a sonar cursi, pero lo único que sé es que cuando estoy con él mi corazón late más rápido, late feliz… es como si los problemas desaparecieran… es muy difícil de explicar. Sé que Ash no es el modelo de hombre ideal ni nada, sé que es muy tonto y despistado, pero así es él, y así me gusta él… no puedo evitarlo…-  
-Entonces…- Le interrumpió Gary, algo ofuscado por la respuesta, en su semblante se mostraba la inconformidad que sentía -…Misty… ¿Acaso nunca tendré una oportunidad?...- Le preguntó, la pelirroja bajó la vista para verlo a los ojos, y sin deseo alguno de dañarlo respondió:  
-No…-. Gary al escuchar esto sintió que le destruían el alma, era doloroso. -…mi corazón siempre ha tenido un solo dueño, Gary…- Misty se sonrió, una sonrisa limpia y alegre, mezclada con el rubor de sus mejillas -…y ese es Ash…-.  
En ese momento, Gary no soportó más, y sin poder controlar el millar de sentimientos que lo carcomía por dentro, soltó unas palabras que más que herir a la pelirroja, le sorprendieron.  
-Entonces...- Dijo él -…si Ash es el único dueño de tu corazón, ¿Qué me dices de ese tal Richie que fue novio tuyo?-  
Misty lo observó con sorpresa, no esperaba que él también supiera acerca de la existencia de Richie, sin embargo, una respuesta llego rápido a su mente: "Melody abrió su bocota"; nuevamente observó a Gary con cariño, sabía que a él no le estaba gustando nada lo que ella le decía, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, así que respondió:  
-…debo ser fiel a mi corazón…- Dijo. Gary fue el sorprendido esta vez, esos consejos eran los que siempre daba su abuelo… -…y mi corazón desea a Ash, esa fue la razón por la que no pude seguir con Richie…- La pelirroja volvió su vista hacía las oscuras colinas frente a ella, se sonrió levemente –Antes de entrar al internado, no tenía idea si es que volvería a ver a Ash en toda mi vida… siempre fue como un sueño que no esperaba que se cumpliera, pero, yo deseaba que se cumpliera… fue por eso por lo que tuve que terminar con Richie, esto hace dos años, ya que no podía mentirle y darle sentimientos que no tenía hacia él… siempre sentí que de una u otra forma, yo volvería a ver a Ash…-  
Gary estaba con el corazón destrozado, mirando el rostro de Misty, pero al mismo tiempo, sin observar nada. Entendía perfectamente que Ash había ganado aquella batalla, y que, sin que él siquiera lo aprovechara, Misty estaba casi destinada a estar con él… sin embargo, a pesar de haber perdido la batalla, se decidió que nunca se dejaría perder la guerra, y tal vez, sin importar a que costo…  
Lentamente, y en silencio, Gary, con sus manos en los bolsillos, caminó por el lado de Misty, disponiéndose a marcharse, la pelirroja lo siguió con la mirada, sin decir palabra alguna, sabía que Gary no debía sentirse muy bien en aquel momento, y que tal vez lo mejor sería dejar que se fuera sin decir nada, pero Gary tenía otras ideas.  
Cuando él ya se había alejado un par de pasos, volteó hacía la pelirroja, y con la mayor tranquilidad posible, tanto en su rostro como en su voz, dijo:  
-…mi corazón también tuvo siempre a una única dueña…- Luego, continuó su camino…  
Misty entendió al instante que aquellas últimas palabras se referían a ella, pero continuó con su silencio… no valía la pena echarle más leña a un fuego que no tenía intenciones de prender. Gary, lentamente, se perdió en la oscuridad del pueblo nocturno ante él…

Melody había escuchado todo, había permanecido en silencio, escondida como una ladrona entre algunos arbustos del jardín de la residencia Ketchum… se encontraba muy sobrecogida por lo que había oído. Ella sabía muy bien que Misty sentía algo más que amistad por Ash, pero no sabía hasta que punto… y ahora que lo sabía, dentro de ella había ocurrido algo que no esperaba. Para ella, la relación con Ash era algo más que un juego para molestar a Misty, y para darse un gusto personal, después de todo, a ella también le gustaba Ash, pero nunca lo había tomado tan en serio… pero ahora, algo había ocurrido. Conocer a plenitud lo que Misty sentía por él le había dado una suerte de pieza clave para comprender lo que ella misma sentía, y para percatarse con horror de que lo que sentía ahora era algo verdadero… algo que hace muchísimos años, y quizás nunca, había sentido… esto ya no era un simple juego.  
Finalmente, dentro de su pecho comenzaron a florecer los celos, y también la envidia en contra de Misty…

La noche volvió a avanzar, ya eran la 1 de la madrugada en punto…  
Bajo la luz de la silenciosa luna, una figura tan silenciosa como esta abrió lentamente la puerta principal de la residencia Ketchum, procurando no hacer el menor ruido: era Ash, entrando como un verdadero gato visitante a su propia casa, un sigiloso y callado gato.  
Al cerrar finalmente la puerta tras de sí, mantuvo silencio, no se veía movimiento alguno en el oscuro living, tan sólo iluminado por la palidezca luz de luna que penetraba por la ventana proveniente del exterior, tampoco escuchaba el menor ruido, ni siquiera en el segundo piso, donde se suponía que estaban todos, eso lo tranquilizó.  
Comenzó nuevamente su sigilosa caminata, subiendo lentamente las escaleras, no quería despertar a nadie, no le agradaba la idea de tener que dar explicaciones a su madre debido a la hora a la que estaba llegando, aunque sabía bien que su madre sabía que él llegaría a esas horas… siempre hacía lo mismo cuando estaba de visita en Pueblo Paleta, era ya una costumbre juntarse con sus amigos y hacer fiestas privadas, por decirlo de alguna manera, entre jugar videojuegos, charlar, jugar cartas, chismosear acerca de personas conocidas por todos. Aunque la junta de este día fue un poco distinta, ya que Ash fue quien habló mayoritariamente (siendo que era él quien siempre escuchaba), el tema fue (desde luego) el regreso de Misty, algo que sus amigos recibieron con gran sorpresa y alegría, a pesar de nunca haber sido muy buenos amigos de la pelirroja ni siquiera cuando niños, pero "la alegría de Ash también es nuestra alegría", decían entre risas.  
Sin embargo, a Ash Ketchum ahora le preocupaba otra cosa. Estaba agotado.

Suponía con temor que se había hecho un cambio de habitaciones en su hogar, ya que en toda su casa no habían habitaciones especialmente preparadas para huéspedes, tan sólo existían la suya y la de su madre, y otra habitación más, pero que había sido transformada en una pieza de planchado. Se preguntaba, inquieto, como habrían acomodado las camas… sinceramente, no deseaba tener a nadie durmiendo con él en su habitación, mucho menos si era un ser del sexo opuesto al suyo, le turbaba.  
Tan calladamente como le permitían sus descalzos pies, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su madre (al final del pasillo de la segunda planta) y abrió un poco la puerta, y tal como lo supuso, encontró a dos figuras completamente dormidas en la cama de dos plazas de aquella habitación, gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana distinguió a su madre y a Misty, casi abrazadas… esto, mas que tranquilizarlo le preocupó, por descarte Melody debía estar dormida en su habitación… cerró la puerta de la habitación que observaba y se dirigió, aterrado, hasta la propia.  
Para su sorpresa, su habitación estaba completamente vacía, no había nada ni nadie. Abrió completamente la puerta y entró. Frunció el ceño observando toda su habitación, y se preguntó para sí mismo: "¿Dónde esta Melody?". Debió admitir que había comenzado a asustarse, "¿Acaso salió a estas horas?", volvió a preguntarse.  
Preocupado, salió de su habitación y comenzó a buscar a la muchacha por casi todos los lugares de la casa, tanto en el primer como en el segundo piso: echando nuevos vistazos en todas las habitaciones, la habitación de planchado, el living, la cocina, incluso en el baño… pero nada. Finalmente, ahora confundido, regresó a su habitación, pensando casi egoístamente victima de la resignación: "Bah, estará bien…", después de todo, Melody había demostrado ser una persona que podía manejarse por si misma… aunque no dejaba de preocuparle totalmente.  
Finalmente, agotado por todo lo que había hecho en el día, decidió utilizar el baño, y relajarse con una tina llena de agua tibia…

La luz del baño estaba completamente apagada, sin luces cercanas de por medio, a excepción de la pequeña silueta de la noche entrando a través de una diminuta ventana en la zona de la bañera, un reflejo que se veía deformado gracias al vidrio catedrático que obstruía la vista del más joven de los Ketchum. El baño de la residencia Ketchum era uno de aquellos típicos japoneses de este siglo, similares a los que había en el lejano internado, con dos secciones divididas por una cortina de metal y vidrio en forma de mosaico, algo ya común en casi todos los hogares de Pueblo Paleta, y de gran parte del mundo de esta historia.  
Ash se internó el baño, observando hacía las puertas que separaban el lugar donde estaba de la ducha, no escuchaba ruido alguno… era todo tan pacifico… después de tan agitado día le gustaba aquel ambiente, lo necesitaba.  
Gracias a que la temperatura ambiente era agradable, al menos dentro de la casa, no se quitó la ropa con mucho apuro, pero las prendas que se quitaba las dejaba desordenadamente en el interior de una cesta estratégicamente acomodada a un lado del lavabo. Aún estaba extrañado por la desaparición de Melody, había decidido no continuar preocupándose por eso, pero le era imposible.  
Finalmente, una vez listo para ir a su relajante baño, tan sólo vestido con unos pantaloncillos cortos que eran su ropa interior, suspiró, y corrió a un lado la puerta-cortina que dividía los sectores.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, finalmente había encontrado a Melody… ella se había adelantado a la idea que Ash había tenido, también estaba agotada, algo estresada, y aún sorprendida por los sucesos relacionados con Misty y con sus propios sentimientos. También había decidido tomar un silencioso baño de agua tibia, mientras veía al cielo nocturno a través de la ventana a un costado de la bañera… los planes repentinamente se vieron frustrados…  
Ash estaba pálido, aterrado, y paralizado, nunca había visto lo que estaba viendo ahora: Melody estaba completamente desnuda, en una posición que dejaba poco a la imaginación, recostada ahora aterrada en el interior de la bañera a medio llenar de agua, observándolo con tanto estupor como el que Ash demostraba, los dos estaban ciertamente muy asombrados.  
Permanecieron en un tensísimo silencio por algunos segundos, quizás dos o tres, pero que se hicieron muy eternos, sin poder despegar sus asombradas miradas del otro… hasta que Melody reaccionó. Con sus brazos se cubrió al instante sus zonas íntimas, y sin poder evitarlo (no era su costumbre el que la vieran desnuda) lanzó, con toda su rabia, un fuerte grito a los cuatro vientos, despertando al instante a las dos mujeres que dormían en la segunda planta de la casa, y petrificando a Ash, quién no atinaba a hacer absolutamente nada, salvo estar de pie ahí, como un verdadero idiota.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron la señora Ketchum y también Misty, ambas vistiendo pijamas, ambas preocupadas, pensando que algo grave le había ocurrido a Melody… algo que no se alejaba de lo real. Pero, cual fue la sorpresa de ambas al ver la escena en el baño: Melody totalmente ruborizada en la bañera, cubriendo como podía su cuerpo desnudo, y a Ash vistiendo tan sólo su ropa interior, observando mirando hacia todos lados con su rostro pálido y confuso… esto, más las luces apagadas, más ambos solos en el baño a las una y algo de la mañana, una escena, por decirlo menos, "sospechosa". Así lo entendió Misty.  
Esta también se enrojeció, pero no de vergüenza, sino que de rabia, celos, y decepción. Observando al sorprendido muchacho con una mirada asesina, lanzó una especie de gruñido al aire y se marchó del baño a rápidos y pesados trancos…  
Vilma Ketchum tan sólo atinó a colocar una mano en su cara, -Hay hijo…- dijo ella, avergonzada, resignada, y sorprendida -… ¿ves lo que te pasa por llegar a esta hora?-

Fecha oficial de inicio del acto: 03/OCTUBRE/2003  
Fecha oficial de término del acto: 04/OCTUBRE/2003

TOMO QUINTO  
.: Regreso a Casa :.

ACTO 25  
.: El Hogar de los Recuerdos :.

La noche fue muy dura para Ash, no tan sólo por haber tenido que "entregar" su habitación a Melody y haber tenido que dormir en el sofá del primer piso, sino que también al hecho de que apenas cerraba sus ojos veía nuevamente, con una claridad envidiable, aquella escena vivida en el baño la noche anterior, le turbaba muchísimo, más que nada que lo hubiese podido turbar en su pasado... se notaba a leguas la soledad amorosa con la que había vivido todo lo que llevaba de adolescencia, esto le había creado un gran grado de ingenuidad y de inocencia, algo que muchas veces es admirable, pero que en esta ocasión no le había servido de nada, jugándole en contra.  
Con un rostro que dejaba mucho que desear (entre cansancio, y residuos del estupor ya vivido), se levantó aquella mañana…

El desayuno no mejoró mucho lo que ya venía viviendo en las últimas horas. La frialdad con la que lo recibieron fue muy notoria: Misty casi ni le habló, y Melody no lo tomó en cuenta para nada (algo sumamente extraño en ella, quien hasta en los momentos en los que no la querían cerca estaba ahí con su sonrisa), salvo por un pequeño y frío "buenos días"… se podría decir que un gran día comenzaba para Ash, irónicamente hablando, claro.

Mientras desayunaban, la señora Vilma Ketchum le recomendó a la pelirroja a que esta fuese a visitar su antigua casa en ese día, antes de que ella volviera a olvidarlo por alguna extraña circunstancia que pudiese ocurrir (ya suponía ella que podía ocurrir cualquier cosa), además de que, según le había contado su hijo, ellos regresarían el día de mañana (martes) al internado, Misty, sonrisa en sus labios, asintió…  
-¿Te molestaría si te acompañó?- Sugirió Ash, tratando de obviar el frío ambiente que se cernía sobre él. Melody se sorprendió ante la pregunta del muchacho, atragantándose con su comida, haya sido lo que haya sido que hubiese pasado la noche anterior, no iba a permitir que Ash y Misty estuviesen juntos, ya no le convenía, estaba dispuesta incluso a olvidar el enojo que sentía ahora hacia Ash.  
Sin embargo, y para la sorpresiva tranquilidad de la muchacha isleña, Misty se negó con una frialdad impresionante… ella no olvidaba tan fácilmente.

Una vez la pelirroja acabó con su desayuno, se levanto de la mesa, dio las gracias a la señora Ketchum, anunció que iría "ahora mismo" a visitar su antiguo hogar, y salió de la casa, ante la vista atónita del joven Ketchum.  
Este apresuradamente salió en su persecución, Misty ya había estado enojada con él antes, pero nunca así.  
Al ver que Ash también salía de la casa, Melody se levantó también de su mesa, con la clara intención de seguirlos, pero fue detenida por la señora Vilma, quién le pidió amablemente que ella le ayudase a lavar los trastes… suponía que Ash y Misty necesitaban estar solos… Melody la observó casi con suplica, pero no pudo negarse.

Misty apenas había alcanzado a cruzar el cerco de la casa de Ash para cuando este le dio alcance.  
-¿Se puede saber porqué estás tan enojada conmigo?- Preguntó él detrás de ella, tomándole un hombro. Misty, sin poder creer el descaro del muchacho, volteó, increpándolo.  
-¿Cómo es posible que seas tan tonto, Ash Ketchum?- Gruñó la pelirroja, su rostro no era el de los mejores amigos -¿Acaso ya olvidaste que te atrape con Melody en el baño haciendo quien sabe que cosas?- Increpó furiosa.  
-Oye, no es lo que piensas- Trató de defenderse Ash, acomodando sus manos en su cadera – ¡Yo no sabía que ella estaba ahí…!- Sin embargo, no logró decir más, ya que Misty no quiso escuchar más. Y para hacerlo callar le propinó una fuerte bofetada, y sin borrar su mirada enojada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse nuevamente, ¿Cómo era posible que él tratara de EXPLICARLE algo tan evidente?  
Ash estaba sorprendido por la última acción de la pelirroja, sobándose el pómulo derecho con una mano… él era inocente. Lanzó un ligero gruñido eliminando el enojo ante aquel golpe y, sin darse por vencido, volvió a la persecución de la pelirroja, comenzando a seguirla a unos contados pasos de distancia.  
Un silencio sepulcral rodeó a la pareja mientras caminaban. Misty con su mirada fija en las calles frente a ella, sabiendo que Ash la seguía. Y este último con ambas manos en los bolsillos, con el cuerpo un poco encorvado, observando, molesto, la camiseta amarilla de la pelirroja…  
-¿Porqué me sigues?- Le preguntó ella, sin dejar de caminar, sin voltearle.  
-Por que aún no puedo explicarte nada…- Contestó él, sin cambiar su posición tampoco.  
-Pues yo no quiero que me expliques…- Replicó ella.  
Entonces, viendo que ella no se dejaría por las buenas, Ash decidió tomar la iniciativa. Trotó un poco para aventajar a Misty y volteó para increparla cara a cara. Ambos se detuvieron en medio del camino.  
-Pues aunque no quieras escucharme tendrás que hacerlo- Dijo él, un tanto molesto, ejerciendo un sorpresivo poder, que llegó, incluso, a sorprender un poco a la pelirroja -…me estas culpando de algo que no quise que pasara, yo no tenía idea de que Melody iba a estar en el baño, yo sólo quería tomarme una ducha y descansar. Te traje a Pueblo Paleta, tuve que soportar estar solo toda la tarde, fui donde unos amigos, volví agotado, y más encima me culpas de hacer "quien sabe que cosas" con Melody… te repito que yo no sabía que estaba ahí…- Concluyó él, con la esperanza de que Misty le creyera, después de todo, no estaba mintiendo, pero Misty no le creyó siquiera una palabra.  
Ella lo observaba con las cejas unidas, sin que su molestia hubiese disminuido ni siquiera un punto.  
-¿Cómo es posible que inventes excusas tan malas como esa, Ash Ketchum?- Gruñó ella antes de volver a propinarle una segunda bofetada al atónito muchacho. Acto seguido, Misty se quitó de enfrente a Ash y comenzó a alejarse nuevamente. La situación, más que haberse solucionado, se agravó. Pero Ash no desistió, apretó sus puños con fuerza, tragándose su propio enojo y volvió a caminar tras la pelirroja, siguiéndola de cerca nuevamente, esta vez con ambos pómulos amoratados.

La casa de Ash y la casa antigua casa de Misty no estaban separadas a mucha distancia la una de la otra, tan sólo a, más o menos, unos diez o quince minutos de caminata, ya que la pelirroja vivía casi en el centro de Pueblo Paleta, muy cerca de donde ahora estaba la estación de autobuses, y Ash casi a la salida del pueblo, pero al otro extremo de este… por fortuna era un pueblo relativamente pequeño.  
En esos quince minutos de caminata, el silencio nuevamente reinó en torno a Ash y a Misty, la imagen no había cambiado nada en ese tiempo: Ash aún la seguía, Misty continuaba sin tomarlo en cuenta.

Sin embargo, y como suele ocurrir con la pelirroja en referencia a temas que traten de su vida pasada, cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, toda la ira que Misty sentía por dentro desapareció de pronto, ya que ese era un momento para sentir otras cosas, un momento donde el enojo y la rabia no tenían cabida, Misty volvía a ver su vieja casa luego de muchos años.

Con emoción y sorpresa, Misty observó atónica la vieja estructura que ahora aparecía frente a sus ojos, no había cambiado en casi nada en los diez años que estuvo fuera, continuaba teniendo los mismos maderos blancos que la formaban, las ventanas en el mismo sitio que hace diez años, asimismo la puerta… parecía, una vez más, que el tiempo no había avanzado nada, a excepción de que ahora aquella casa estaba totalmente desolada.  
-…es increíble…- Murmuró, sin poder desviar la vista de la estructura –Ash, ¿Alguien a vivido aquí desde que me fui?- Preguntó suavemente, como si nunca hubiese estado molesta con él.  
Ash observó a la muchacha con cierta sorpresa, aún no se acostumbraba a los repentinos cambios de temperamento de su amiga.  
-Si…- Respondió finalmente, Misty volteó hacia él con curiosidad  
-¿Si?- Replicó  
-Si…- Volvió a repetir Ash –hace un par de años una familia vivió aquí, pero se mudaron al poco tiempo de llegar…- El muchacho se sonrió, alzando su vista hacia la casa frente a ambos –Parece que todo el que vive en esta casa termina yéndose de Pueblo Paleta- Bromeó levemente, volviendo nuevamente su vista hacia Misty, quién también lo miraba… a ella le había molestado un poco el comentario (había dejado pasar el enojo que tenía, pero este no se había ido del todo)… sin embargo, encontrándole cierta gracia, también se sonrió, algo que trajo una extraña calma en el interior de Ash, le había alegrado verla sonreír.  
Luego del momento de calma en que se mantuvieron observando aquel hogar, el entusiasmo volvió a apoderarse de Misty, y como si fuese una niña pequeña, sin previo aviso, tomo la mano y de Ash, y sin decir nada empujó la puerta de entrada, abriéndola, y entraron. Era hora de revisar un lugar que no veía hace muchos años.

Muchas emociones se mezclaban en el corazón de Misty al recorrer el lugar donde había vivido gran parte de su infancia. La casa era idéntica a la residencia Ketchum, los mismos dos pisos, la misma distribución de las habitaciones, parecían ser casas gemelas.  
La pelirroja observaba con cierto aire alegre y melancólico las estancias de ambos pisos que poseía aquella vivienda, siempre con Ash a su lado, ambos en silencio, dignándose tan sólo a observar.  
Finalmente, y para la emoción máxima de la pelirroja, llegaron a la que fue alguna vez la habitación de esta última, ahora era un cuarto sucio y sin muebles, pero que parecía muy hermoso a la vista de ella.  
De hecho, ella fue la primera en entrar a la habitación, a un paso verdaderamente lento, dándose el tiempo de ver cada segmento del lugar donde estaba, y de dejar que los recuerdos volviesen a su mente.  
Ash entró tras ella, con menos emoción, claro, ya que no era la primera vez en que entraba en aquel lugar luego de la partida de Misty. En algunas ocasiones, aprovechando que la casa estaba desabitada, entraba sin decirle a nadie y comenzaba a recordar por su cuenta muchos sucesos que vivió en aquel lugar, preguntándose con tristeza si es que alguna vez iba a existir una leve posibilidad de poder volver a ver a su antigua amiga de la infancia… el tiempo respondió sus preguntas.  
-Ash…- Murmuró la pelirroja, dándole la espalda. Él, hasta ese momento observando un pequeño lugar en el piso, alzó su vista a ella.  
-¿Dime?- Contestó.  
-¿Recuerdas el día en que cumplí seis años?- Preguntó ella, aún sin voltear hacia su compañero, ya que su vista permanecía perdida mirando a través de una ventana que se formaba frente a ella.  
-Si, la recuerdo muy bien…- Murmuró él, aproximándose lentamente a la pelirroja.  
-¿Qué recuerdas…?- Preguntó esta con una voz extremadamente dulce, volteando finalmente hacia él. No había podido evitarlo, unas lágrimas se habían formado en los bordes de sus ojos. Esto preocupó a Ash.  
-Misty, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó él. Ella asintió, secándose las lágrimas con su brazo.  
-Si…- dijo –Es sólo que hace ya mucho que no estaba en este lugar. Creo que me bajó un poco de nostalgia…- Ella volvió a sonreír –Ash… ¿Qué recuerdas de mi cumpleaños?- Volvió a preguntar.  
El ambiente que se estaba formando en torno a ambos era extraño, cabe decir que, por aquel momento, el incidente de la noche pasada, en que Ash había encontrado desnuda a Melody en el baño, había sido olvidado, no existía ninguna pizca de rencor en el corazón de la pelirroja, al menos por ese momento, indagar en su antiguo hogar le había limpiado el corazón. Pero, como dije antes, el ambiente en torno a ambos era extraño, un raro y cómodo silencio los había invadido, tan sólo se observaban a los ojos, como lo hiciesen por ultima vez hace muchos años atrás en aquel mismo lugar… pero ahora era distinto, habían crecido, habían vivido cosas por separado, ya no eran los mismos niños que una vez se juntaran en aquella misma habitación… sin embargo, en aquel momento, ambos parecían ser los mismos niños que habían sido hasta antes de separarse. Ambos emitían aquel aire de la infancia que se les había ido.  
-…tu cumpleaños…- Murmuró Ash, bajando su vista con cierta timidez -…me da un poco de vergüenza y de pena hablar de lo que recuerdo de aquel cumpleaños, Misty- Dijo él. Misty lo observó sorprendida.  
-¿Vergüenza… porqué?- Preguntó tiernamente, acercándose al muchacho.  
-Porque…- Murmuró este, levantando levemente la vista, quedándose tieso. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo calculara, se habían aproximado tanto el uno al otro, que ahora sus rostros estaban casi pegados, separados por escasos centímetros, formando casi la figura de un beso… ambos se sonrojaron, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa a la vez que sentían que sus corazones aceleraban sus latidos, pero, sin embargo, sin moverse ni tan siquiera un poco -…porque…- Volvió a murmurar Ash, observando directamente los ojos de Misty -…en este lugar tú y yo nos dimos nuestro primer…- Murmuró tambaleante, sin tener la fuerza necesaria de acabar la frase, en verdad le daba vergüenza.  
Por su parte, Misty, tan sorprendida y sonrojada como Ash, se sonrió, sabía bien a lo que Ash se refería, sin embargo, ella también sentía algo de timidez al hablar del tema…  
-¿Recuerdas la fotografía que mi mamá nos tomó en esta habitación?- Preguntó ella, desviando levemente el tema. Ash se sorprendió, tanto por el cambio de tema, como por la repentina pregunta, y sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, la pelirroja volvió a sonreírse, dando unos cuantos pasos atrás, con sus manos tomadas tras su espalda, con un inocente rostro angelical de felicidad –Yo aún la tengo- Dijo finalmente. Ash se sorprendió.  
-¿En serio?- Preguntó, borrando de improviso el leve alivio-decepción que había sentido cuando la pelirroja se alejó de él.  
-Sip- Dijo ella, cariñosamente, siempre sonriendo –La tengo pegada en el techo de mi habitación, en el internado-. Ash nuevamente se sorprendió.  
-¿En serio?- Volvió a preguntar, demostrando en el tono de su voz la sorpresa de aquella coincidencia. Misty asintió con la cabeza –Misty…- Murmuró él antes de sonreírse también –Yo también tengo la fotografía que me diste, y también esta pegada en el techo de mi habitación…- Admitió. Ahora la sorprendida fue Misty.  
-¿En serio?- Preguntó ella, sonriéndose feliz -…entonces la guardaste…- Murmuró para si misma, Ash no la oyó -…me dejaras verla algún día, ¿verdad?- Preguntó ella, Ash inmediatamente asintió, olvidando el pequeño detalle de que junto a esta fotografía había otra, pero eso no importaba ahora…  
Luego de la última pregunta de Misty, el silencio volvió a reinar en rededor de la pareja, pero no un silencio de esos molestos, sino que uno muy agradable, uno que alimentaba los sentimientos que estaban sintiendo en aquel instante, siempre observándose el uno al otro, perdonándose por todo lo que se habían hecho, incluso por todo los asuntos relacionados con Melody.  
En ese momento, a ambos les habría encantado que el otro tomara cierta iniciativa, que abrasase al otro o algo así, ninguno se habría negado, pero aún no existía el suficiente valor para ello, ni en Ash ni en Misty, a pesar de que el ambiente estaba hecho… pese a esto, ambos disfrutaban de aquel leve momento, algo bueno que ocurría por fin en aquel estrellado viaje a Pueblo Paleta… pero, todo lo bueno tiene final.

Luego de casi un minuto de silencio, ambos se percataron de la situación en la que estaban, sin embargo, no atinaron a hacer algo más que a soltar una leve carcajada, mientras sus rostros se enrojecían involuntariamente.  
Finalmente, Misty dice que ya es tiempo de marcharse… ya no había mucho más que hacer en esa casa. Ash asiente.  
Sin embargo, cuando estaban saliendo de la habitación, el golpe que dio Ash a la puerta de esta, provocó que un poco de la madera de la parte baja de la puerta se desprendiera (algo derruida y débil, victima de los años), cayendo, junto a los pequeños pedazos de madera, una pequeña hoja de papel doblada y amarillenta, que Misty reconoció al instante. Sorprendida, lo recogió del piso, la abrió y se sonrió al leerla.  
Ash acercó su rostro al de la pelirroja, con una ceja arqueada, preguntándose el motivo de aquella felicidad.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó él. Misty volteó su rostro a Ash, molestándose levemente, y reprochándolo por no reconocer el objeto que mantenía en sus manos.  
-…por si no lo recuerdas- Dijo ella, volviendo nuevamente su vista al papel –Esta es una carta que me diste cuando éramos niños-.  
-¿Una carta que te di?- Preguntó Ash casi por inercia, sorprendiéndose y casi reprochándose, había olvidado por completo la existencia esa carta.  
-Si- Respondió la pelirroja -Me la diste poco antes de mi cumpleaños, y yo la escondí en la puerta… me había olvidado de que existía- Admitió casi riendo. Ash por poco se derrumba en el piso.  
-Y pensar que estaba a punto de comenzar a culparme…- Se dijo. Lentamente, acomodó su rostro sobre el hombro de la pelirroja y, junto a ella, con mucha vergüenza por parte de ambos al ver lo que esta decía, la leyeron en silencio…  
Era, efectivamente, una carta que Ash le había entregado muchísimos años atrás a Misty. Él la había escrito casi toda una noche, y se la había entregado al atardecer del día siguiente, después de las prácticas junto a Gary y a su abuelo. De eso ya diez años…  
La carta que ambos leían en aquel momento estaba escrita con una letra sumamente infantil, casi recién aprendida, la cual se distinguía bastante bien a pesar de los años que ya habían pasado. El contenido era parecido a lo que podría llevar una carta de amor… ya que era la primera vez que Ash admitía los sentimientos que, cuando pequeño, sentía por la pelirroja que ahora permanecía a su lado… un párrafo decía algo así:

"…Tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, y que me gusta estar con tigo  
todos los dias, la paso muy vien con tigo, me gusta verte ya que  
eres mui linda… y yo queria contarte eso…"

Ash se avergonzó un poco al leer la carta, sonriendo levemente al percatarse de que su ortografía era horrible, pero lo que más le había avergonzado era lo que decía aquella carta. Ni siquiera ahora se sentía capaz de hablar como lo había hecho en esa ocasión, cuando niño.  
Volteó a ver a Misty, y se percató de que esta ya lo miraba a él… así, sintiendo ambos aquella mezcla de alegría y vergüenza, se sonrieron, no sabían porque, pero se sonrieron.

Al salir finalmente de la casa, ocurrió un extraño suceso, otra extraña coincidencia. Ya que apenas habían pisado ellos el jardín de la vivienda, apareció frente a los ojos de ambos una extraña que señora de no más de cuarenta años, que cargaba unas bolsas en ambas manos, a la cual tan sólo Ash logró reconocer. Era la ex vecina de la pelirroja.  
Esta, muy sorprendida, se acercó a ambos muchachos, con la vista fija en Misty, y la reconoció sin mayores esfuerzos.  
-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí, Misty!- Dijo ella tomando sorpresivamente una de las manos de la muchacha -¡Has cambiado mucho!-. Misty tan sólo atinó a sonreír. (Ash ya comenzaba a sentir una gran culpa de ser el único en no reconocer a Misty a primera vista, pero lo calló)  
-¿Qué sido de tu vida?, hace años que no te veía…- Agregó aquella señora de cabellos azulinos. Misty, aún sonriendo vagamente, sin saber que decir, comentó un poco de su vida en Ciudad Celeste, lo más superficial. La mujer frente a ella hizo un gesto de grata sorpresa al enterarse de que todo estaba bien en la vida de la muchacha y sonrió. Luego, observando que Ash estaba al lado de la pelirroja, se volvió a sonreír, esta vez un tanto pícara, y añadió un comentario que sorprendió a ambos muchachos.  
-Lo sabía, nunca me equivoco en estos temas…- Dijo, casi celebrándose a sí misma –Sabía que finalmente ustedes dos terminarían siendo novios- Luego volvió a sonreírse una vez más.  
Ash y Misty se sonrojaron al instante, el comentario los había "descolocado" a ambos. Ellos inmediatamente respondieron negando al mismo tiempo tanto con la voz como con la cabeza, argumentando que tan sólo eran amigos, nada más que eso, y que se habían encontrado porque estudiaban en la misma escuela. Ante esto, la vecina solamente atinó a reír ante el espectáculo que veía.  
-No importa,- dijo –de todas formas, ustedes dos hacen muy linda pareja-  
Nuevamente ambos se enrojecieron ante este último comentario, pero esta vez quedaron sin habla.  
Finalmente, y como sí hubiese sido tan sólo una especie de espejismo, la vecina se despidió amablemente y se alejó del dúo, dejándolos a ambos parados, con la sorpresa en sus caras… ambos se observaron lentamente y parpadearon un par de veces.

Al volver a la residencia Ketchum, Ash anunció con un gritó que ya habían regresado, y, como de costumbre, la madre de este bajo corriendo las escaleras, ante la vista sorprendida de ambos muchachos. Parecía preocupada por algo.  
-¿Mamá, pasa algo?- Preguntó Ash, arqueando ambas cejas. Su madre no respondió al instante, aún intentaba recuperar la respiración que había perdido con la corrida que se había mandado. Cuando finalmente se repuso, con voz jadeante dijo:  
-Ash, hace unos instantes Gary estuvo aquí, dijo que su abuelo te necesitaba urgente en su laboratorio, parece que es algo importante…-.  
-¿Gary…?- Preguntó Ash, volteando a hacia Misty, preguntándose que podía ser lo que estaba ocurriendo. Partieron al instante…

El profesor Oak presionó el interruptor que abría la reja de su hogar, permitiendo así que Ash y Misty entraran. Mientras tanto, continuaba la plática que mantenía con su nieto, y también con Melody (presente en aquel lugar por propia petición de él). Hablaban acerca de la leyenda de la Isla Shamuty.  
-…si…- asintió la muchacha isleña, luego de una pregunta efectuada por el profesor Oak. Gary los observaba apoyado contra una pared de la sala donde estaban: un gran cuarto con muchos instrumentos de medición y experimento, un cuarto que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa principal del abuelo de Gary. Este tan sólo escuchaba.  
-…la historia del domador de Lugia es una leyenda que desde hace siglos ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia…- Afirmó Melody. Oak apoyó una mano en su mentón, sentándose en un silla que mantenía en aquel lugar para las épocas en las que experimentaba.  
-Ya veo… pero… ¿estás segura de que no es sólo una leyenda?- Preguntó.  
-Profesor, usted también debe saber que dicen que los Pokémon en verdad existieron, y que es muy posible que esa leyenda sea cierta, pero la verdad, no sabría que responderle… se supone que usted es la eminencia aquí, ¿no?- Respondió ella, observando al anciano casi con desprecio… un sentimiento que no lograba ocultar demasiado en aquel momento. Sin embargo, el profesor Oak no se percató de esto, estaba demasiado ansioso con el asunto de la leyenda como para prestar atención a otra cosa… tan sólo Gary lo notó, pero no dijo nada.  
Dentro de su cabeza, y viendo la pasión que el profesor Oak ponía en este tema, la misma Melody se preguntaba el porque de que el famoso profesor Oak tuviese tantas dudas, el porque de que esta historia le interesase tanto.

Justo en ese momento, se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación donde estaban. Ash y Misty finalmente llegaron a la reunión… juntos.  
Tanto Gary como Melody sintieron celos de verlos tan… felices juntos, no era la visión que más les gustara. Pero el profesor Oak no les dio tiempo para continuar pensando en ello.  
-Que bueno que llegaron- dio él seriamente, levantándose de su asiento -¿Me podrían hacer el favor de mostrarme sus cartas Articuno y la de Zapdos?-  
-¿Zapdos?- Preguntó Ash, arqueando una ceja –pero, ¿para qué?-  
-Eso ya lo sabrás… ahora necesito saber si la historia de Shamuty es cierta o no- Replicó nuevamente el profesor Oak.  
Ash confundido, observó a Melody, y luego a Misty, percatándose de que esta ya había sacado su naipe de Articuno.  
-…no entiendo…- Murmuró para sí mismo, luego, sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta su baraja, y tomo la carta de Zapdos, entregándosela al profesor al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la pelirroja. Supuso, poco a poco, de que trataba todo esto: el profesor Oak también había escuchado la historia de Melody… pero, ¿por qué tanto interés?  
El profesor también le pidió a la propia Melody que esta le prestase su carta de Lugia, ella aceptó de inmediato, entregándosela lentamente, observándolo a los ojos con cierto recelo, pero el profesor tan sólo tenía ojos para las cartas frente a él… sin embargo, y percatándose de esto, Gary observó a Melody como un león observaría a su próxima presa…  
-¿Qué demonios le esta pasando a esta chica con mi abuelo?- Se preguntaba, en efecto, la actitud de Melody era más que sospechosa, pero decidió callar hasta que fuese el momento preciso de comenzar a preguntar.

Una vez el profesor Oak tuvo los tres naipes en sus manos, los observó con sorpresa, llegando a tragar, incluso, un poco de saliva ante los nervios que le provocaba ver lo que veía.  
-Profesor Oak,- dijo Ash -¿porqué tiene tanto interés en este tema?- Concluyó, preguntando lo que Melody también pensaba. A Ash también le había extrañado mucho ver la actitud de su maestro de cartas.  
-Veras, Ash…- dijo él, alzando su vista hacia el muchacho de la gorra y a Misty, siempre a su lado -…anoche Misty me mencionó algo acerca de la leyenda que Melody les había contado a ti y a ella…-  
-¿Viniste a ver al profesor?- Le interrumpió Ash, observando a su amiga, esta asintió.  
-Tenía dudas…- dijo.  
-Dudas que parecen ser muy fundadas…- agregó Oak -…hace muchos años, cuando yo también jugaba a las cartas, me inscribí en un torneo que me llevó a la Isla Shamuty…-. Melody se sobresaltó al escuchar esto…  
El profesor continuó con su relato, ante la atención de todos:  
-En aquel lugar también escuché la historia del domador de Lugia, es la razón por la que conocía la existencia de esta leyenda. También sé que habla de cuatro naipes que deben unirse, y de las barajas oscuras… pero siempre pensé que no era más que un cuento, al menos hasta ahora…  
"Aunque debo admitir que me había olvidado de un detalle que viví en aquel torneo… en la final me enfrenté a un residente de la isla, fue un combate muy duro, debo decirlo, pero que al final logre ganar, llevándome conmigo el torneo… sin embargo, en aquel duelo vi algo que aún no logro explicar, ya que nunca antes había visto algo así: mi oponente utilizó una carta de nombre "Lugia"…-  
Al escuchar esto, Ash y Misty voltearon al instante hacia Melody, ella permanecía apoyada contra una pared, observando el suelo mientras escuchaba el relato. Ninguno de los dos lo notó, tan sólo fue, nuevamente, Gary quién logró percatarse:  
Melody parecía demasiado tensa… mantenía sus puños apretados, mientras mantenía su silencio… a los ojos de él, la muchacha era cada vez más sospechosa…  
El profesor Oak continuó…  
-…sin embargo, esa fue la primera y única vez que vi aquel naipe, al menos hasta ahora- dijo, observando el Lugia de Melody -…prefiero no adelantarme a los hechos, ya que perfectamente, este naipe de Lugia podría ser de otra expansión o algo por el estilo, sin embargo… hay algo que me atrae mucho a aquella leyenda de la Isla Shamuty. Admito que cuando la escuche por primera vez me cautivó, el sueño de todo jugador de cartas Pokémon es conocer a un Pokémon verdadero… pero insisto en que quizás no sea más que un cuento… pero aún tengo dudas, más que antes…-  
-Son sólo cuentos, abuelo…- Dijo Gary finalmente, rompiendo su silencio y sorprendiendo a todos, quienes voltearon su vista hacia él.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Ash.  
-…es sólo una leyenda, ¿no?- Replicó el nieto del profesor Oak, despegando su cuerpo de la pared y separando sus brazos -…un cuento para niños. Esas cartas que ustedes tienen no pasan de ser más que cartas raras… como ya tienen a Lugia, a Zapdos, y a Articuno, supongo que falta Moltres… pues bien, ¿si lo tuvieran que pasaría?, ¿se destruiría el mundo o qué? Discúlpenme, señores, pero no creo en nada de lo que están diciendo…-  
-Pero Gary…- Murmuró Misty, sorprendida por la actitud del muchacho, tanto como lo estaban Ash, Melody, y el propio profesor Oak. Y así, ante la vista de todos, Gary lanzó un pequeño suspiro y salió de la habitación.  
-¿Acaso comió algo que le hizo mal?- Preguntó Ash, parpadeando un par de veces.  
-No lo sé, Ash…- dijo Oak, aún sorprendido -…te prometo que no lo sé…-  
Alzando su vista, Melody observó a los tres seres frente a ella con cierta cuota de preocupación… sospechaba que la reacción de Gary había sido por su culpa, y eso le preocupaba... según lo que ella sabía, el muchacho que había salido segundos antes por la puerta que ahora observaba era muy importante para lo que debía hacer… pero algo había ocurrido, algo que no debía ocurrir.

Gary caminaba a través del oscuro pasillo que separa el laboratorio donde estaban del resto de la casa. A falta de ventanas, ese pasillo tan sólo se iluminaba gracias a ampolletas apostadas en el techo, pero él no las había encendido…  
Caminaba como un sonámbulo, manteniendo un paso firme y recto, con su cabeza siempre erguida, preguntándose que es lo que ocurría. Sabía muy bien que la reacción que acababa de tener debía haber formado mil y un preguntas en la cabeza de los que lo vieron, pero fue la mejor forma que encontró en aquel momento de salir de aquella habitación… en efecto, algo había comenzado a preocuparle… algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo en torno a Melody, algo que (él sospechaba) tenía a su abuelo en medio…  
Se detuvo un instante en el pasillo, siempre pensativo, y alzó su mano izquierda frente a su rostro… y de entre la oscuridad algo brilló, un color dorado proveniente del objeto que el muchacho mantenía en su mano, y que lograba distinguir, por costumbre, en la oscuridad…  
-… ¿Qué estás planeando, Melody…?- Se preguntó para él mismo en un murmullo, observando con una seriedad deslumbrante el objeto de su mano… la carta de nombre "Moltres"…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-= COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR =-  
Buenas noches.  
Bueno, mientras mi cabeza arde debido a todo lo que tuve que escribir en un solo día, aprovecho de enviar saludos a todos, y gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí en esta historia…

Como muchos lo han de haber notado (creo que es algo evidente xD), la historia ha tenido muchos cambios en lo que se refiere a la estética, ya que he separado, finalmente, todos los capítulos, dividiéndolos en actos y tomos. Espero que no les haya incomodado, he intentado hacerlo de la manera más clara posible, para que no hayan confusiones ni nada… en todo caso, para cualquier reclamo ya conocen mi e-mail.

¿Por qué les he dado las gracias por haber llegado tan lejos en la historia? Es por una razón simple, o la verdad, varias razones: es la primera vez que logro llegar tan lejos a un fan fiction que he escrito (los otros siempre eran abandonados casi en el segundo capitulo), sin contar la separación en "tomos" vamos en el capitulo 5, y también, y más importante, por que en este capitulo se han acabado los resúmenes que había hecho de toda la historia… ya que fui un tanto "precavido", y decidí no hacer más resúmenes hasta no demostrarme que podía lograr llegar hasta aquí, donde les "hablo" ahora (esto fue en Mayo del año en curso), y por suerte, he llegado… y con esto, doy fin a la primera temporada de "Días de Escuela" ^_^x  
Pero no se atemoricen ni nada, que no voy a dejar de escribir por mucho tiempo, ya que ya tengo planeadas algunas cosas para los actos que vendrán, así que cancelen sus intenciones de hacer desmanes en mi honor, que no me he ido xD.  
Acerca del siguiente "Tomo" (Capitulo) les puedo adelantar algo… el titulo =P: "La Caída"; supongo que a más de alguno le dará una idea de lo que viene ^_^x

En todo caso, y aprovechando que ya no tengo más resúmenes que seguir, les ofrezco a todos mis lectores (¿serán tres o cuatro?) a que me envíen ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara, y que no les gustaría que pasara… ya saben…

Bueno. Por cierto, y antes de despedirme, les digo a los que piensen que me quedó un poco cursi la escena de este acto entre Ash y Misty en la casa de esta última: Es lo que hay ^_^x

Bueno, nos vemos, y hasta la próxima.  
¡Manden comentarios!

Atte. "DHB"  
E-MAIL: HuellasdelDestino  
(Estoy cansado… han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, de todas formas, siempre reviso mi e-mail… ^_^x acepto comentarios)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Fecha oficial de inicio del acto: 05/OCTUBRE/2003  
Fecha oficial de término del acto: 05/OCTUBRE/2003

Fecha oficial de inicio del cap.: 25/SEPTIEMBRE/2003  
Fecha oficial de término del cap.: 05/OCTUBRE/2003


	7. La caída

**DÍAS DE ESCUELA  
**Pokémon Fan Fiction - Escrito por DHB

* * *

TOMO SEXTO:  
.: La Caída :.

ACTO 26:  
.: Y Si Ella Fuese Tu Enemiga :.

-  
Era ya de noche sobre el Internado Master College, una de esas misteriosas noches en que la brilla por su ausencia, dejando todo con un gran manto de oscuridad… una oscuridad que, quizás, se proponía a presagiar todo lo que se venía por delante para nuestros protagonistas.

Ash y compañía habían abandonado Pueblo Paleta algunas horas atrás, siendo despedidos cándidamente por la madre de este último, quien no se resignaba a dejar partir a la muchacha de cabellos rojizos a quién no veía en muchos años, pero tuvo que hacerlo, y así, Ash, Misty y Melody se embarcaron en un viaje rumbo al internado, justo cuando el sol de aquella tarde comenzaba a esconderse por entre los montes de Pueblo Paleta. Comenzaba la noche de aquel día lunes, faltaba tan sólo un día para el comienzo del torneo de cartas que sería disputado en el internado, y cuatro días para la esperada fiesta de gala.

Varias horas después, apenas pisaron territorio conocido, el trío se separó, dirigiéndose cada uno a su respectiva habitación, para meditar lo que les había ocurrido en el viaje, y para prepararse para lo que venía. Cada uno tenía su propia distracción: Ash, como es lógico, comenzó a preocuparse inmediatamente (y con sorprendente profesionalismo) de su mazo de cartas, deseaba una victoria, aún tenía en su boca el sabor amargo que le había dejado la derrota ante Gary varias semanas atrás, debía reivindicar su honor, y ganar el torneo, era en lo único que pensaba… y en lo único que pensaría hasta ya varios minutos después, cuando una pequeña gran sorpresa golpeara sorpresivamente a su puerta, pero, por ahora, lo dejaremos tranquilo.

Misty llegó subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación con un abrumador cansancio sobre sus hombros, el viaje había sido muy largo, ya no le rondaba por la mente todo lo que había ocurrido con la historia de las cartas, la profecía de Melody, y la reacción de Gary, había tenido tiempo suficiente para meditar sobre todo eso el día anterior, llegando a ninguna conclusión, así que había decidido no pensar más en ello, y cuando ella se proponía algo así, lo cumplía a cabalidad… ahora tenía cosas más importantes en mente, como, por ejemplo, una tibia ducha que, ella sentía, le hacía falta. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con una sorpresa tirada en el piso.  
Sabrina no se encontraba (en ese momento estaba divagando por el internado sin siquiera sospechar que su compañera de cuarto había regresado), y, producto de esto, las luces de la habitación estaban completamente apagadas, nublando todo en las penumbras, hasta que Misty presionó el interruptor, accionándolo. Inmediatamente, y sintiendo que su cuerpo no daba más, comenzó a caminar hacía su cama, con intenciones de desplomarse ahí durante varios minutos antes de tomar su ducha, pero, mientras caminaba, sintió el leve golpe de algo que había pisado, observó bajo su pie y encontró un sobre, una carta. La tomó en sus manos y leyó el remitente, no decía nada más que "Para la Alumna Waterflower" y el timbre del establecimiento, arqueó una ceja ante esto.  
-¿Para mí?- Se preguntó a si misma, sentándose sobre su cama, a la vez que abría con mucha delicadeza el pequeño paquete. Sin cambiar su posición, sacó la hoja de papel que había en el interior del sobre y comenzó a leer la carta.  
Durante aquellos minutos todos fue silencio en el interior de su habitación, hasta que el sonido de una hoja de papel cayendo al piso lo rompió. Misty, victima de una extraña sorpresa, se mantenía aún con la mirada fija en el papel que había dejado caer, con un rostro que variaba entre la incredulidad y la negación.  
-… ¿Viene para acá…?- Fue todo lo que pudo articular en ese momento. Una mala coincidencia volvía a hacerse presente.

Melody estaba echada sobre su cama, estaba muy pensativa, desde aquella reunión en la casa del Profesor Oak que estaba así… estaba confundida, y tenía, incluso algo de miedo. Tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de llevar a cabo lo que tenía que hacer, y no lo hizo, ¿cómo lo iba a explicar? No tenía la menor idea, pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de no haber podido tomar su justa venganza, ¡había sido una tonta! Se había dejado llevar por aquella tonta disputa entre ella y Misty por aquel bobo, ¡Rayos!...  
Súbitamente, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño de su solitaria habitación, se observó en el espejo y descubrió lo demacrada que se encontraba, no sabía si era por el cansancio del viaje de vuelta, por la decepción, o por la rabia, pero en su rostro ya no se encontraba aquella jovialidad que la había caracterizado desde que había llegado al internado. Abrió la llave del agua y se mojó la cara.  
-Lugia… Articuno… Zapdos… y Moltres…- Murmuró para si misma, manteniendo una mano en su cara, esta aún goteaba -…¿Dónde está la carta de Moltres?...- Se preguntó.  
Nuevamente, retrocedió sus pasos y se echo sobre su cama, mirando el techo con la mirada perdida, tenía miedo de lo que debía hacer, pero no le quedaba más alternativa. Observó el reloj que tenía pegado en la pared y descubrió que ya era casi medianoche, por suerte durante esa semana no habían clases, sino estaría metida en otro problema.

Varios minutos estuvo echada ahí, tarareando nuevamente la melodía de la leyenda de su isla, mientras los pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza. Finalmente se decidió, no tenía más alternativa que ir a hablar con él, aunque le costase el pellejo… ahora si comenzaba a sentir miedo, ella sabía bien lo cruel que Giovanni Rocket podía llegar a ser cuando sus planes fallaban.

-¡Bien, esta hecho!- Dijo Ash, acomodando satisfechamente las cartas de su mazo –Con esto nadie va a ganarme mañana… ¡ni siquiera ese idiota de Gary!- Habló nuevamente, sonriéndose con algo de maldad, había creado ya una estrategia y tenía las cartas precisas para efectuarla, por eso, se encontraba ciertamente confiado en su victoria. Guardó su mazo en el bolsillo de su cacheta azul, la cual había guardado (…milagrosamente…) en el closet y se dejo caer sobre su cama, recién a esa hora se había percatado de lo cansado que se encontraba, la verdad era que no se había puesto a pensar en eso, había mantenido su mente ocupada con sus naipes.  
Cerró sus ojos para dormitar un rato, acomodando su mano tras su cabeza, pero no alcanzó a estar así siquiera un pequeño y efímero minuto, ya que, para su decepción, alguien golpeó a su puerta. Al escuchar el sonido de esta sintió algo de su estomago, pensando en que era Melody quien buscaba, y, ciertamente, en ese momento él no deseaba hablar con ella, la verdad es que no deseaba hablar con nadie, quizás a Misty le habría entregado unos minutos, pero ¿porqué tenía que ser Melody, quien se había transformado en un ser sumamente pegajoso, por decirlo así?  
Sin embargo, y con escasas ganas, se levantó y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose mucho a la vez que sentía algo cercano al alivio dentro de si, no era ni Melody, ni Misty, ni nadie que él hubiese conocido hasta ese momento, sino que era un muchacho, un muchacho sorprendentemente parecido a él, casi el mismo cabello, casi el mismo rostro (hasta en los detalles más pequeños), e incluso, con una gorra muy parecida a la que él llevaba puesta en aquel minuto, y la misma ropa… la única diferencia que ambos poseían con lo recién nombrado era el color, tanto de los cabellos, de los ojos, como de los ropajes, pero lo demás eran casi iguales.  
-Hola- Dijo Ash, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. El muchacho le sonrió.  
-Hola- Le respondió -¿Tú eres Ash Ketchum, verdad?- Preguntó. Ash asintió al instante, ya se había acostumbrado a que todos supiesen su nombre así que le resto importancia.  
-Si, soy yo… ¿qué se te ofrece?- Preguntó él.  
-Oh, si, lo siento… no te lo he dicho- Dijo el muchacho rascándose la nuca mientras se ruborizaba levemente para alzar nuevamente sus ojos a Ash –Me pidieron en la Secretaría que te entregara esto…- Sentenció, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta verde una hoja de papel amarilla y con el timbre del establecimiento, alzándosela a Ash, este la tomó en sus manos, y frunciendo una ceja comenzó a leerla… acabando su lectura con el mismo gesto que el que había tenido Misty en su propia habitación… El muchacho desconocido recogió sorprendido la carta del suelo, pero Ash no lo vio, su vista se perdía en la infinita oscuridad de sus pensamientos.  
-Vaya…- Murmuro el chico, incorporándose ante Ash, observándolo con cierta incredulidad –No pensé que el hecho de que fuéramos a ser compañeros de cuarto te afectara tanto…-  
-Tú-tú, tú-tú…- Tartamudeó Ash, sin cambiar la posición de su deformado rostro –tú… ¿Tú te llamas…?-  
-¿Mi nombre?- Dijo el muchacho, nuevamente acomodando una mano en su nuca –Oh, cierto, se me fue también, discúlpame. Mi nombre es Richie…-  
-…¿Richie… Flydreams?...- Preguntó Ash, aún imposibilitado para reaccionar.  
-Así es, Ash. Perdóname, no era mi intención que te enteraras por medio de aquella credencial, pero se me olvido, ¿qué más te puedo decir?... ¿Ash… Ash?- Y así, Richie se acercó a Ash apresuradamente (y con un poco de asombro, incredulidad, y miedo) ya que este se había caído repentinamente al piso sobre su trasero, la sorpresa lo había superado, al parecer iba a tener que compartir su habitación con un personaje con el que él jamás hubiese deseado encontrarse.  
-¿Ash, estas aquí?- Le preguntó nuevamente Richie, dándole pequeños golpes en el pómulo izquierdo, pero él no reaccionaba.

Melody caminaba lentamente a través de un oscuro pasillo, por suerte, no le había costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta ahí, por no decir que había sido fácil, Kassidy no le había dado problema alguno, e incluso, la había guiado hasta el pasillo y le había dicho donde estaba el botón de la pared (siempre con aquel frío semblante). Todo había sido fácil, simple, y rápido… pero no todo era tan bueno, ya que Melody continuaba siendo asediada por los propios temores que daban vuelta una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, debía enfrentarse cara a cara con el mandamás del clan Rocket, lo que era de todo, excepto una tarea fácil.  
¿Dónde se encontraba Melody en aquel minuto? La respuesta era fácil y difícil al mismo tiempo. Fácil porque la localización del lugar donde iba era ya conocida: aquella suite oculta en el subterráneo del sector donde estaban las oficinas de Kassidy y todos los que ejercieran el orden en el internado, aquel lugar que esta última había visitado tiempo atrás anunciando la próxima llegada de un "espía" al establecimiento, previa orden del propio Giovanni; Y difícil, ya que, tan sólo unos pocos conocían aquel lugar, unos pocos que podían ser fácilmente contados con una mano. En fin, caminando con mariposas en su estómago, Melody llego al final del pasillo, donde una potente pared se presentaba ante ella, buscó a tientas por las orillas de esta pared, y encontró el botón que Kassidy había nombrado, lo accionó con cierto recelo, y la pared pareció partirse en dos, dando paso a un escondido ascensor que la llevaría a su destino.

Giovanni observó de reojo como las decoradas puertas del ascensor se abrían frente a su escritorio luego de haber hecho sonar el agudo pitido que indicaba que alguien había llegado. Dejo los papeles que leía sobre el escritorio y puso su omnipotente figura de pie, observando con una seriedad profunda a quién salía del recién abierto ascensor.  
-Ah…- Exclamó él, con su voz soberbia, y casi maligna -…Señorita Mistic, la estaba esperando…- En efecto, Kassidy le había anunciado la llegada de la muchacha.  
Melody tragó un poco de saliva al verlo, no era la primera vez que lo veía de frente, ya lo había hecho antes, el día en que se presentó ante el curso de 3ro Medio C, pero ahora la situación era distinta: en aquel día ella estaba llena de soberbia, muy segura de si misma y de lo que debía hacer, ahora era todo lo contrario.  
Fingiendo osadía, comenzó a caminar hacia Giovanni Rocket, quién ya estaba de pie en medio del oscuro salón, y, buscando valentía, lo observó a los ojos.  
-Fallé, señor Giovanni…- Fue lo primero que dijo, tratando de darle a su voz la mayor claridad posible. Giovanni frunció una ceja.  
-¿A qué te refieres con "fallé"?- Preguntó secamente. Melody tragó nuevamente saliva, los nervios comenzaban a ser insoportables.  
-Me refiero a que tuve a Samuel Oak en frente y no pude hacer nada…-  
-¿A qué te refieres con "nada"?- Volvió a preguntar Giovanni, pareciendo crecer cada vez más en el interior de aquella habitación.  
-A que no pude cumplir con lo que me enviaron a hacer, no pude tocarlo siquiera…- Concluyó, bajando la cabeza -…me entretuve en otras cosas…-  
-"Otras cosas"…- Murmuró Giovanni irónicamente, dando media vuelta, para caminar hacía su escritorio y sentarse en él, mientras el silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, rodeada por un ambiente que se cortaba con tijeras -…¿qué otras cosas?...- Preguntó luego, apoyando ambas manos sobre la parte superior de su boca.  
Esta última pregunta había sido un inesperado ataque para Melody… no sabía que responder, en su cabeza se habían formado dudas con respecto a contar o no todo lo que había ocurrido en Pueblo Paleta, lo de las cartas, la profecía, Ash… pensaba que si algo decía acerca de esto, pondría en peligro a este último, y a esas alturas no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No sabía si hablar de esto o no. Ella ni siquiera sospechaba que Giovanni estaba mucho más enterado acerca de aquellas cartas que ella misma, y que él ya había hecho arreglos para conseguirlas…  
Melody, finalmente, no respondió…  
-¿Para qué te traje hasta aquí, Melody, porqué estoy pagando tu hospedaje, y porque me ofrecí a ayudarte a vengar la muerte de tu abuelo?...- Preguntó fríamente, Melody nuevamente se paralizó.  
-Usted me trajo aquí para que me encargara de Samuel Oak… señor…- Dijo ella.  
-¿Entonces, porqué me sales con que te distrajiste con "otras cosas"?, ¡¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que Samuel Oak le hizo a tu abuelo?!- Concluyó, golpeando la mesa con su puño, un sonido que resonó en toda la habitación, y que hizo temblar el cuerpo de Melody.  
-No, señor, no lo olvidé…- Dijo esta, agachando la mirada, para luego susurrarse a si misma sin que fuese posible escucharla -…pero…-  
Giovanni suspiró, y, como si hubiese estado bromeando cruelmente todo el tiempo, soltó una pequeña carcajada, y lo que más descolocó a Melody, sonrió, sonrió mientras volvía a caminar a ella, abandonando su escritorio para acomodar una mano sutilmente sobre el hombro de la sorprendida muchacha.  
-Melody… Melody…- Murmuró –Tienes dieciséis años, y sé lo difícil que es controlar tus impulsos a esa edad, por eso te voy a perdonar esta vez…- dijo, para el alivio supremo de la muchacha isleña, quien sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo –Pero, nunca olvides porque estás aquí… ¡Necesito que vengues la muerte de tu abuelo!...- Luego se sonrió, observándola cariñosamente a los ojos, pero aún así con un resto de malicia –Yo tampoco puedo perdonar esa ofensa que él provocó en tu familia, ¡es algo inaudito!... pero deseo que tú, como su propia descendiente, tomes la justicia en tus manos… sabes que yo te estaré apoyando siempre…- Concluyó, quitando delicadamente la mano del hombro de la muchacha y volteando nuevamente, dándole la espalda –Ahora puedes irte, pero recuérdalo bien… esto no lo hago por mi, sino que por ti… me caes bien- Dijo, sonriéndose malignamente mientras con el rabillo del ojo observaba a la incrédula Melody. Esta asintió sonriente, por fin con tranquilidad, volteando nuevamente para dirigirse al ascensor, y en silencio, marcharse de aquel lugar.  
Sin embargo, una vez Melody se fue, Giovanni, con las manos tras su espalda, se acercó hacia aquella ventana que mostraba a sus científicos trabajando, y se sonrió malignamente, dejándose de juegos.  
-¿Has escuchado?- Preguntó, y de un altoparlante escondido bajo las ventanas, amparado por la oscuridad, salió la voz de Butch Rocket.  
-Si, papá. Escuché todo…-  
-Bien.- Exclamó Giovanni antes de emitir una orden –Mantenla vigilada, desde que la vi tuve un mal presentimiento acerca de ella… ¡Vigílala y ve que no falle otra vez!-  
-A la orden- Se escuchó nuevamente la voz del muchacho, antes de cerrar la comunicación.  
-Niña estúpida…- Murmuró Giovanni para si mismo -…¿Crees que me interesa la muerte de tu abuelo?... para mi eso fue una bendición. Ya que él fue quien me ocultó la carta de Lugia, por eso, ahora serás tú quien me ayude a saber donde esta, y serás tú quien me entregara los cuatro naipes sagrados…- Luego de decir aquellas palabras, soltó su maligna risa, y los científicos que lo vieron desde la planta baja sintieron temor.

Melody salió del ascensor y se encamino a través del pasillo, se sentía más aliviada, era cierto, sin embargo, algo le molestaba, lo único que le quedaba ahora era atacar a Gary Oak, el ser más cercano a Samuel Oak, el Profesor, pero… presentía terriblemente que si hacía esto, inmiscuiría Ash en todo este problema, sin embargo, no podía dejar que el honor de su familia siguiera sucio, se lo había prometido a su abuelo, y se lo había prometido a si misma.  
Cabizbaja, imaginó el rostro de Ash durmiendo en al autobús que los llevó a Pueblo Paleta, y lentamente comenzó a sentir un dolor dentro de su pecho, pero ya no podía detenerse.  
-Lo siento… Ash…- Murmuró con tristeza, antes de desaparecer a través de la oscuridad del pasillo.

TO BE CONTINUED…

-= Comentarios del Autor =-  
Hola. Muy buenas noches a todos, y gracias por esperar ^^.  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya que lo hice sin ayudas de ningún tipo, ni resúmenes ni nada, tan sólo con las ideas que ya tenía creadas dentro de mi cabeza y con cosas que se me iban ocurriendo en el camino (Algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía, alrededor de dos o tres años).

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto, y que algunas dudas se hayan aclarado, y que algunas otras se hayan comenzado a formar, si fue así, mi misión esta cumplida. De súbito, siento que este fic se esta pasando a transformar en algo de misterio o cosas por el estilo, aunque lo que viene bien puede parecerse a eso… creo, no estoy seguro.

En fin, que tengo que correr antes que cierren el ciber café, que esto quiero subirlo hoy mismo ^^. Vuelvo a repetir que espero que les haya gustado este "dulcecito" que les entregué como adelanto de lo que se viene, y que hayan quedado con ganas de leer el capitulo que viene.  
¡Se aceptan reviews! v_v miren que me desanima un montón ver que no me llega ninguno… rayos… ¡estoy mendigando!... como sea, nuevamente les doy las gracias a los que esperaron por este acto, sé que están ahí… ¡Los oigo respirar! =)

Bueno, ¡Saludos!

.: DHB .:. Dark Hitokiri Battosai :.  
HuellasdelDestino  
Favor de especificar a que Fan Fiction se refieren si es que envían mail ^^

Fecha de comienzo del acto: 24/NOVIEMBRE/2003  
Fecha de termino del acto: 24/NOVIEMBRE/2003


End file.
